In Death, Trust Me, as You Didn't in Life
by Kanna37
Summary: Two people, separated by death, then reunited by the same, find that the old saying 'Death is only the beginning', is true. Winner 13 awards, including 1st B. Romance Dokuga 1st Quarter 2011, & 2nd Best Action/Adventure IYFG 2nd Quarter 2011, 1st Best Action/Adventure Dokuga 3rd Quart. 2010 & 1st Best Drama Dokuga 4th Quart. 2011.
1. Prologue: The End of an Era

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, only the plot of this story.

A/N: This story is a Sess/Kag, but with a rather different plot. If you are not willing to read something that is definitely a departure from the norm, go no further. You could say this is a fantasy/drama/romance, and it most certainly is all that and more. For those who continue to read on from here, I hope you enjoy the story.

Amber

P.S. And yes, major character deaths in first and second chapter - but no matter what it looks like, it really _is_ a Sess/Kag.

---wWw---

**Prologue: The End of an Era**

Sesshoumaru came to a sudden stop, all his senses on high alert. With no change of expression, he nodded to himself. _So. We are surrounded. It has come to this, then._

With a glance over his shoulder at the beings following him, he made a decision.

"Jaken."

"H-hai, my Lord?" his wavering, squeaky voice asked.

"You are to take Rin and go to Inuyasha's village. Commend her into the care of the young miko, Kagome." With a pause, he turned his face and looked at the gami. "Treat her with the respect you would give me, Jaken, do you understand?"

"B-but, my Lord...!" he gasped, as Rin inhaled, somehow understanding what was about to happen, but remaining quiet before her beloved Lord.

"Silence. Do as I have instructed." He turned back to the field before him, and drew both swords from his obi. "Come, Jaken, take Tensaiga. Give it to my brother. Tell him... tell him he is the last of our blood - and he now holds the title that our father once held." As Jaken moved forward, stuttering in denial, he handed him the sword, and then raised Tokijiin before him.

"Go now Jaken... and tell the miko that I will be waiting." With one last glance at Rin, he said, "Be well, my daughter," then turned and faced the hordes of youkai and Naraku's incarnations. "Do not fail me, Jaken. Now go."

And as Jaken and Rin fled the battlefield on Ah-Uhn, Sesshoumaru stood tall against the flaring light of a bloody sunset for one long, last moment, then darted into battle in a flash of while light, facing an army and knowing he could not win.

But his last fight would buy the time for those he cared for to get safely away.

Rin would be safe, and he finally understood what his father had been about, giving his life for a human.

His last thought, hours later, as the light finally left his eyes, was that he had no regrets about giving his life for his Rin... and that he was not surprised that it was so.

---wWw---

Kagome woke, feeling unsettled for some reason, and opening her eyes, looked around Kaede's hut. Nothing seemed out of place, although she couldn't feel Inuyasha's youki anywhere nearby, and _could_ feel Kikyou's presence in the forest. Standing quietly and covering Shippo with the blankets, she moved to the doorway and opened the matting to look outside.

It was still very early, not a hint of dawn lightening the sky. With a frown, she stepped out of the hut, and extended her senses, unsure of what was bothering her. It wasn't Kikyou's presence, nor, this time, the fact that Inuyasha was with her. It was something else...

Something just felt _wrong._

With a frustrated shake of her head, she moved off towards the edges of the village, and coming to a rise, topped it, and gazed out over the lands laid out before her in the moonlight. With a sigh, she sat down, knees against her chest, wrapped her arms around herself, and waited.

Whatever was happening, she had a very strong feeling she would know what it was soon enough.

_Whatever's happened, I feel... sad? hurt? I'm not sure... but at least, no one else seems to feel it, if their peaceful snores are anything to go by. _

After sitting there for a time, she shook herself out of the melancholy mood she'd fallen into and stood, feeling the need for comfort, she went to the only place she could in this era... the Goshinboku.

Sitting down amongst the roots, she raised a barrier around herself, and closed her eyes, slipping into a meditative silence and letting her mind free to wander.

_Something has happened... and whatever it is, I feel grief._

---wWw---

Inuyasha moved quickly through the forest after his meeting with Kikyou, headed back to the hut, and hoped no one had woken and noticed his absence.

_And by no one, I really mostly mean Kagome. I don't want her to be upset - I don't like it when she's mad at me... but it's Kikyou. I promised her. And that has to come before everything else._

With a sigh, he dropped from the treetops and sprinted towards the hut at the edge of the village, happily noting that everything was still quiet, and hopped silently on to the roof, laying back and settling himself comfortably to wait for daybreak.

He was so grateful that no one was up waiting for him with tears in their eyes, that he didn't think to check and make sure everyone was accounted for...

---wWw---

As the sun rose, Kagome opened her eyes, and standing, stretched, then dropped her barrier. She noted absently that Kikyou was gone, and that Inuyasha was back at the hut, and drawing a deep breath, she let it out slowly, and headed back to her friends.

Just as she reached the bottom of the small hill before the elder miko's hut, Inuyasha spotted her, and she sighed, annoyance kicking in as he leapt off the roof and barreled towards her with an irate look on his face.

"What the fuck, Kagome?! Where were you? I thought you were inside sleeping!"

Kagome held up a hand, not in any mood to listen to his ranting. "Well, Inuyasha, if you'd actually been here last night, you'd have known that I wasn't inside, now wouldn't you?" When he stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, she shook her head impatiently.

"Don't try it. I know where you were, and frankly, at this point, I just don't care. I have something else on my mind."

Inuyasha flushed red, and glowered at her, but before he could respond to that, jealous that she was worried about something or someone other than _him_, he caught a scent that had him flipping around and pulling Tessaiga in one move.

"Oi, toad, I can smell ya, so come out of those trees where I can see ya!"

Kagome stiffened at his words, a feeling of almost despair settling over her as she looked towards the forest, and watched as Jaken, pulling Ah-Uhn, and with an obviously exhausted and devastated Rin, moved slowly out of the trees. With a frown, she pushed in front of Inuyasha and ran to them, stopping in front of Jaken.

"What happened?!"

Jaken bowed slowly, shaken and visibly upset, and said, "I am here on Sesshoumaru-sama's last orders to this lowly one, miko. He asked that I bring Rin to you, so that she would be cared for." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at Rin, and held her arms open as the distraught child flung herself into her embrace and sobbed brokenly into her shoulder.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and came forward. "What the hell's going' on, toad? Where's my damn brother?"

"We were ambushed by Naraku and his hordes at sunset yesterday - there was no escape. Sesshoumaru-sama sent us away, and went into battle to buy us time to get to safety." Jaken moved back towards Ah-Uhn as Kagome held onto a sobbing Rin, and withdrew Tensaiga. Shuffling slowly to Inuyasha, he held the sword out to him.

"He told me to give you this, Inuyasha-sama, and tell you that you are the last of your father's blood - and that you now carry the title that your father once held." With a bow, he waited for the hanyou to take his new sword, and then straightened, and moved towards Kagome and Rin, who were both in tears.

Kagome held Rin tightly, eyes far away as she stared at the horizon. "I see... so that was what I was feeling," she said, quietly, almost speaking to herself.

Jaken nodded at her slowly then bowed to her as well. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to tell you that he would be waiting for you." At Inuyasha's confused look, he shook his head.

"I don't know what he meant, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama. That was all he said, except that I should treat you with the respect I would him - if you are worthy enough for my Lord to give this Jaken such orders, then you are worthy enough for me to give you that honor."

She sighed then, gaze still far away, and turned towards the hut. "I understand, Jaken. Wait here. We need to figure out what we're going to do... and we need to retrieve his body." With a quick look at Inuyasha, she finished, "I want to bury him at the Goshinboku. He should not be left on a field amongst Naraku's filth."

Inuyasha merely stared at her back, eyes narrowed. _Why does she care? _He shook his head._ But anyway, she's right. He may have been an ass, but he deserves a decent burial... and now I have another reason to take revenge on Naraku. He spilled my brother's blood._

Kagome entered the hut, and moving to her bedding, sat a quiet Rin on it, then reached to grab her bag. Pulling out her first-aid kit, she opened it, and pulled out some sleeping pills. The child needed to rest - she was in shock, and grieving, and the only comfort now would be in sleep.

She looked up as Sango and Miroku shook themselves awake, and held up a finger to her mouth, silently asking them to wait. Both nodded, solemn looks crossing their faces as they took in the child's presence and tear-stained face.

Pouring some water into a cup, she coaxed Rin to take the pills, then laid her down, and looking at a slowly awakening Shippo, whispered, "Would you stay with Rin and cuddle with her?" He nodded, and she finished, "Don't talk, though, okay? Let her fall asleep."

"Okay, K'gome," he whispered back, and curled up around the tiny child.

Kagome placed the blankets over them, and stood, beckoning to the other two to follow, and then she went outside, walking quickly to where Inuyasha was standing with Jaken.

She turned to face Sango and Miroku as they reached the other two, and said, "Sesshoumaru is dead." At their gasps, a peculiarly pained look crossed her face, and she turned her face towards the horizon. "He died protecting Rin and Jaken from Naraku and his puppets. We need to retrieve his body - I refuse to leave him there. I want to bury him at the Goshinboku."

"Oi, Kagome, why d'you care, anyway?" Inuyasha was definitely suspicious... just what was going on with Kagome so upset over his brother's death - and why did she want him buried in a place that was so important to her?

Not turning to look at him, gaze still far away, she said, "Does it matter, Inuyasha? Were you planning to leave him on a battlefield surrounded by Naraku's disgusting slave's remains?"

He snorted then, as Sango and Miroku stared first at him, then at Kagome. "No," he sighed then, "I'm not. Even he doesn't deserve that."

Jaken looked up at him. "What are you going to do about the Western Lands, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, and frowned in thought. "Right now, nothing. Naraku is a threat to _all _the lands, and I'll be fulfilling my duty to them by continuing to fight that bastard - besides, now I need to pay him back for Sesshoumaru's sake, too."

Miroku nodded then. "That is a wise decision. Now, to retrieve his body."

Sango looked at Kagome. "I'll stay here with Rin, and Kirara can go with you to help."

Jaken stared at the group, then glanced at Inuyasha. "Ah-Uhn and I will lead you there."

"Then it's decided." Kagome moved towards Ah-Uhn, and climbed aboard the dragon, then held out a hand to the little gami. "Come on, then, Jaken. Let's go."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Don't you think you should eat something before we go?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said flatly, "but if you're going to argue, then just grab my bag from the hut. I've got granola bars and water in it, if I feel hungry later, or anyone else does."

He nodded shortly and loped to the hut, disappearing inside for a moment, then reappearing holding her yellow bag. Reaching her side, he handed the bag up to her.

Waiting 'til she was settled, and Kirara transformed for Miroku to ride, he sighed as they looked at him.

"Let's get this over with, then."

It was a quiet group that moved off into the early morning, and Sango stood behind watching them leave.

She had the feeling that this day held some importance beyond the death of the daiyoukai, and shivered.

But what that was, only time would tell.

---wWw---

It was a silent and tense group that arived back at the village late that afternoon, Ah-Uhn carrying not only Kagome, but Sesshoumaru's body, and they immediately went to the Goshinboku, where Kagome pointed out a spot... and Inuyasha and Miroku made quick work of digging the grave.

By the time the sun had set, Sesshoumaru lay in his final resting place.

The group left then, heading towards Kaede's hut - all except Kagome, who had taken a seat at the base of the tree, making it quite obvious that she was not moving anytime soon. Even Inuyasha finally gave up trying to get her to return to the hut, instead, bringing her bow and arrows to her, and demanding that she at least put up a barrier for protection.

Without a word, she did so.

Kagome spent a silent night watching over Sesshoumaru's grave, and when morning came, bringing her friends with it, they met a changed person.

Overnight, Kagome had grown up. Something had turned inside her - from that day forward, there was a fey look in her eye that could be seen if you looked deep enough, and there was a slight, but noticeable distance between her and the rest of the group, but no matter how may times she was asked, she never spoke about that night she spent sitting over the Lord's grave.

And if she had any idea of what Sesshoumaru's last message to her meant, she kept it to herself, refusing to discuss it if asked.

'_Tell the miko that I will be waiting.'_


	2. A Light Lost

**Chapter 1: A Light Lost**

_So... this is what he meant, then. I knew it, and yet... I... no, I don't regret this. I can't. To rid the world of Naraku, and make sure that everyone I love is safe, it is worth this - and more._

What would be, would be.

The battle had begun that morning, and it was already passing noon. Every one of those standing on the field were exhausted, and it was nowhere near finished.

When they'd arrived, they'd found Naraku, surrounded by thirteen rings of barriers, then demon hordes, then barrier, then demon hordes... and even though they were really rather small fry demons, there were thousands, and once they were finished off, Inuyasha would have to break a new barrier, followed by more hordes.

They were in a lull right now, as Inuyasha had yet to fell the second to last barrier, trying to give them all a rest... and a chance for Kagome to move through the field retrieving as many arrows as she could - which really wasn't many. It was a good thing she'd brought three quivers full - even with all that, she was having to be extremely careful in how she used them, and just barely had enough to get herself through this last horde of demons.

After all, she wouldn't need them when they broke the last barrier - the only weapon she'd need then would be she, herself.

Kagome made it to Inuyasha's side, and with a sigh, caught his gaze. "I know what needs to be done, Inuyasha. You and the others - get me to Naraku himself, then leave the rest to me. Once the last barrier falls, grab Kikyou and get as far back as you can, okay?"

"What?! No way! I ain't leaving you on the field while I run away, wench... how could you even suggest such a thing?" The half-demon was enraged by her words, but before he could continue his rant, Kagome touched his arm, and said, "Your duty is to Kikyou, Inuyasha, not me. My fate is my own, now, and I don't fear to meet it. If you don't do as I say, you'll lose Kikyou - are you really willing to do that?"

At his frozen look, she nodded.

"I didn't think so. While we're resting here, I'll go give the others the same instructions." She smiled at him, sadly, and reached up to tweak an ear, noting his suspicious and fearful gaze. "It will all turn out right, Inu, it's almost over."

With that, she turned and walked towards the monk and slayer, leaving Inuyasha with the horrible feeling that she'd just said goodbye to him.

_Kikyou or not, Kagome, I won't leave you alone to die. That's not your fate!_

For just a moment, he heard Jaken' voice, then, repeating his brother's words. '_Tell her I will be waiting for her.'_

"Keh! Well, you'll just have to keep waiting, bastard! I won't let her die here. _ I won't." _

He glared across the field at the girl, then turned towards Naraku's final shields.

"I _refuse_ to let her die here."

A whisper in the wind came then, and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat in agony...

_'It is not your choice, little brother.'_

---wWw---

Sango glanced across the field towards their red-clad leader, and with a frown, watched the talk between Inuyasha and Kagome, noting the shocked and upset look he shot her as she turned and began walking towards her and Miroku. She flicked a quick look into the shadow of the trees behind them, and a disdainful look crossed her face at sight of the undead priestess.

She shook her head, then looked back at Kagome. "Somethings up with Kagome, Miroku, and I don't trust that walking dead woman back there, either."

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder, also captivated by the haunted look Inuyasha had shot Kagome. "I think you are right, Sango. But I do not think it has anything to do with Kikyou. Whatever has changed with Kagome, it began with Sesshoumaru-sama's death, and you and I both know it. That's when she began to pull away."

"....yeah, you're right. I just wish I knew why."

Kagome smiled at them both as she finally reached them. "Boy, it sure is a pain trying to wade through all the blood and guts to get anywhere." As her friends reluctantly smiled, she continued, a serious look settling on her face. "I told Inuyasha that I know how to take Naraku down. I'm counting on you guys," she nodded in Naraku's direction at their interested looks, "to take down the last hordes, and Inuyasha the barriers. Once the last one falls, get off the field, got that?"

"_What_? But what about you, Kagome?" Sango's face was horrified as she realized what her best friend was saying.

"I'll be fine, Sango, but I don't want you guys caught in the backlash - it will wash across the battlefield from immediately behind me, and if anyone's caught in its path..." she fell silent for a moment, not really needing to finish that statement.

"And what about the jewel, Kagome? Will you be able to purify it?" Miroku was no fool, he had a very good idea of what Kagome _wasn't_ saying.

She smiled ruefully at him, not surprised he'd guessed where this was going, and grateful that he seemed willing to keep it to himself. "Yeah. I'll purify it - then make sure Inuyasha gets it."

Miroku looked steadily at her, holding her gaze for a long moment. "Are you sure that's what you want to do, Kagome?"

"Yes. It's the way it should be. Don't worry about it, my friend." She turned her gaze on the both of them. "Just get me to Naraku - and I'll take care of the rest."

When they both nodded agreeably, she gave an internal sigh of relief, and pulled them towards Inuyasha's position, knowing he was about to break the next barrier.

It was time to continue - time to see it through.

---wWw---

Everyone braced as the barrier came down, and the final demon horde held by Naraku moved to attack. Kagome watched for openings, slightly behind the others, and when seeing a good shot, flamed an arrow and sent it into the furious mass of demons.

The shockwave of the windscar rang out repeatedly, and shouts from Sango and Miroku showed where they were fighting their own battles. Even Kikyou was helping, while still hiding in the trees behind the battlefield, arrows with holy energy would come thundering across the field, and Kagome was thankful for that extra help - even though she knew Sango wasn't too happy with the priestess' presence, she knew it was really more for her sake than anything. Sango knew the pain that her revival had caused, and resented Kikyou for it.

_Even though it wasn't her fault, really. At that time, Kikyou begged Inuyasha not to say her name. But I can't be angry at him - even back then, I wasn't. He loved her - and he still does. _

Pulling her mind back to the battle, she nocked another arrow and fired, decimating the last few demons, and then yelled up to Inuyasha, "Hold on!" She hurried her way to his side, nodding at Kikyou, who had finally joined them on the field. "When you see the purified shikon flying towards you, Inuyasha, grab it - and make your wish _immediately._ Don't wait, okay? You have to do it right away."

He stared at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something wasn't right. Why was she so insistent on him wishing right away? He grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from Kikyou, not wanting her to overhear.

"Oi, wench," he rasped out, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell are you up to?"

She shook her head at him. "There's no time for lengthy discussions, Inuyasha. You plan to use the jewel to bring Kikyou back, right?"

_How did she know?_

"Uhhh..." he looked away, afraid to see anger in her gaze, and so he missed the sad, but determined look in her eyes. "Yeah, but so what? Why do I have to do it right away, K'gome? What are you trying to hide from me?" He sighed, and looked back at her questioningly. "I'm not gonna let her being brought back to life kill _you_, wench, did you really think I would do that? I'm not takin' your soul from you."

With a small smile, she brought her hand up and patted his cheek. "I know, Inu. You'd not do something so dishonorable, and I know that. Don't worry about it." Pulling her hand away, she grinned at him encouragingly. "Cheer up! Just a little longer, and then you'll have your greatest wish - you'll have Kikyou back. No more sadness, Inu, k? Promise me?"

"Only as long as you don't do somethin' stupid, K'gome. Promise _me?"_

At that, she laughed. "I promise, Inuyasha. Nothing stupid." With one last smile, she turned and moved back to her spot. "Get that barrier down, and then all of you run for cover, got it?" she yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear, pleased when her friends all nodded.

_Well, I won't be breaking that promise. What I'm about to do isn't stupid... it's the only way to finish Naraku - and sacrificing yourself to save the those you love isn't stupid. _

_After all, the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the one._

---wWw---

Kagome stared straight at Naraku as the final barrier dropped, flaring her aura so that he would be concentrated on her while the others escaped. When she saw that she had his attention, and that her loved ones were out of range, she smiled, and said, "Are you ready to join me in hell, Naraku? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid it won't be Kikyou you'll be keeping company with."

Naraku sneered at her, trying not to show his uncertainty in the face of the rest of his foes running from the field. "Well, well, well. Did you notice your so-called friends abandoning you? They've all run off, little girl, and left you alone. And you never thought they'd betray you like that... I guess you were wrong, weren't you?"

She laughed at that. "Still a fool, Naraku. They did what I told them to do. This fight is no longer theirs... it's mine." Drawing herself to her full height, she started forward. "Come on, you coward. It's time to leave this world."

With a sneer, he sent a wave of tentacles at her, but hissed when they got close, as they encountered a barrier and purified instantly. Eyes narrowing, he suddenly realized that he needed to stop her before she reached him - and he sent another wave of tentacles, followed by a cloud of miasma, hoping it would poison her before she could get any further.

Kagome kept a tight hold on her powers, pouring only what was absolutely necessary into the barrier around herself. She was already tired from the long battle, and had to conserve all the energy she could for when she actually reached the vile being before her.

Focusing every last bit of strength she still had, she pushed forward against all his attacks, letting her barrier drop as she reached him, and stumbled forward, not letting the pain of the dozen tentacles that he sent to pierce her stop her forward motion.

Finally reaching Naraku himself, she let herself fall against him, and ignoring his panicked scream, she let every last drop of power she had flare up, lighting the sky for miles around, and with one last, desperate push, she forced her hand into his chest, and grabbed the jewel, allowing her touch to purify it. The moment that was done, just as the last bits of Naraku faded away into dust, she used one last flare of power to fling the jewel towards Inuyasha's aura - and then let herself fall, no longer needing any strength.

Her job was done, and peace filled her as she felt the shikon pass from existence - he'd done as she asked, and now the jewel was no more. She could let go, now.

Eyes open, she stared at the sky, unable to even close them, she was so weak. _Heh... so this is what it looks like to die. Funny... I bet I'm seeing the same view that Sesshoumaru did in his last moments. _She could feel everything, but respond to nothing - the blood flowing from her wounds, the cold of the breeze as it flowed over the deep red liquid that stained her and the ground under her - and she could even hear the horrified cries of a demon slayer and a monk as they flew with desperation across the field.

She managed to summon up a smile when they reached her, although the effect was marred by the line of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and she sighed, a weak, bubbly sound coming from her ruined lungs as they struggled to draw air.

"Don't... don't cry, Sango, Miroku." She held back the growing darkness desperately. "Please, listen." Her voice was merely a whisper of sound, and Miroku nodded sharply, eyes filled with tears, and grabbed Sango, hushing her.

"Tell Shippo, and Rin, that I love them... and bury me beside Sesshoumaru beneath the Goshinboku."

Sango interrupted her. "No! Miroku, go get Inuyasha! Make him bring Tensaiga - we can save you, Kagome, please, don't go!"

"Sango... no. I don't want him to use Tensaiga. I'm _ready _to go..." she lost her voice for a moment, then inhaled again, and finished, "it's my time, Sango. I've lost too many parts of my soul to be able to really live anymore. If you love me... let me go."

Sango broke out into sobs, and Miroku held her, his own tears drowning his eyes... but he nodded. "As you wish, Kagome. You will be missed."

As he acquiesed to her wishes, she relaxed, looking one last time at her loved ones. She looked up at the sky again - and a smile of wonder settled on her bloodstained features.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... you came," they heard her whisper.

As Sango collapsed to the ground, Kagome's eyes closed, and a look of peace washed the pain from her face as her body slumped, her soul finally releasing its hold on life.

---wWw---

Inuyasha felt the jewel come flying at him, leaping up, he grabbed it, and landing next to Kikyou, he took her hand.

Closing his eyes, he made his wish.

_'I wish Kikyou would be given life back, with a new soul, and that the piece of Kagome's soul she carries now, goes back to Kagome to make her whole.'_

He stared in wonder as the shikon pulsed, and then flared with a pure pink light... before crumbling to dust in his hands and blowing away in the breeze. He looked up, joy lighting his expression as he felt Kikyou's hand grow warm in his, and he pulled her into his arms as the piece of Kagome's soul that she'd held for so long flew away.

"She did it, Kikyou! It's over... and your back!" He laughed giddily, and pulled back, watching with delight the joyous smile that crossed her precious face. Turning, he tugged her hand. "Come on! Let's go find the others. We have to go thank Kagome!"

Before they'd taken two steps, however, a piercing, anguished cry reverberated across the landscape, and Inuyasha's blood froze in his veins, happiness draining from him in a rush, and he yanked Kikyou onto his back, then darted towards the battlefield.

As he neared his friends, he slowed, suddenly knowing what he was going to find, and sliding Kikyou off his back, he rushed forward, pushing past Sango and Miroku.

The moment he laid eyes on her would live in his mind forever, remembered into eternity as the day his heart died. With an anguished whimper, he ignored the other two and sank to his knees, staring at her broken and desecrated body.

There was almost nothing left below her neck. She looked like she'd been shredded, there were so many holes in her - if they moved her body without being extremely careful, she'd literally fall apart.

He started to growl, staring at the remains of his best friend, the one he finally realized was more important to him than anyone, rage overwhelming him. "She said she wouldn't do anything stupid!" Raising his head, he howled, "You _lied _to me, Kagome! _ Why?!"_

Miroku inhaled sharply, and reaching down, picked up his shakujou, and smacked the half demon on the back of the head. "You should know her better than that, Inuyasha! She didn't lie to you... but to Kagome, giving her life for those she loved would _never_ have been stupid! How could you disrespect her like that?"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a moment, a blank look in his eyes, and then he reached into his obi, pulling Tensaiga. He yanked away from the monk when he put his hand over the half demon's, glaring at him, but Miroku shook his head gently, still holding onto a drained and blessedly unconscious Sango.

"No, Inuyasha. She didn't want you to use Tensaiga. That's also why she had you use the jewel immediately - so you couldn't use it to bring her back. She asked us to _let her go." _He emphasized the last words, wanting Inuyasha to fully understand what he was saying.

"_Fuck you, monk_! I'm not leaving her like that! How can you even ask me to do this!?"

"I'm not asking you, Inuyasha - Kagome is."

At that, Inuyasha stiffened, and he screamed. "I don't care! I'm not letting her die like this! _Move out of my way."_ He stood, then and held out his father's sword, waiting for it to pulse... but it remained quiescent, and with a roar of pure rage, he flung the sword away from himself. "Why won't it _work?!"_

Miroku closed his eyes, then, exhaustion, grief, and his injuries finally beginning to catch up with him, and he let the tears run over his cheeks again, too tired to fight with anyone any longer.

"Tensaiga won't act because Kagome does not _want_ to be brought back, Inuyasha. Look at her face, baka. Do you see the look of peace there? She is no longer in pain." Turning his face up to the sky, he opened his eyes and stared at the horizon.

"Do you know what her last words were? _'Sesshoumaru-sama... you came'. _Remember what Jaken told her... that Sesshoumaru would be waiting for her? Well - I think he kept his promise, Inuyasha. She isn't alone. _Let her go_."

Inuyasha's gaze locked on her face, and despite the blood covering her beloved features, he found that Miroku was right. He hadn't seen a look that peaceful on her face since the beginning of their quest - before Shippo, before Miroku, and Sango... before Kikyou was resurrected. When it was just the two of them...

_"How?" _he whispered, pain pouring from his aura. "How can I let her go?"

Miroku glanced behind him, and a frown crossed his face. "By going to your priestess and being happy, Inuyasha. Remember what Kagome did for all of us - and cherish the gift she gave you - the gift of Kikyou's life."

Slowly, painfully, Miroku stood, lifting an unconscious Sango into his arms and settling her onto Kirara's back. Turning, he slid off the deep purple top of his monk's robes, and settled it onto the ground next to Kagome's body.

"Help me, Inuyasha. I'd like to keep her body in one piece - but the only way to do it is to wrap it."

Pushing the monk back, Inuyasha reached out and tenderly lifted her into his arms, and settled her ravaged remains onto the cloth, then wrapped it tightly around her and tied it off.

Eyes hollow, he glanced up at Kikyou. "I'm sorry, Kikyou, but you'll have to make your way back to the village on foot... I have to take Kagome home," he whispered.

Kikyou nodded, not saying anything.

Miroku spoke up once more as he climbed onto Kirara, sitting behind Sango and holding her in place. "You can't, Inuyasha. The well is sealed. She wanted to be buried next to Sesshoumaru, beneath the Goshinboku. It was her last request."

Tears finally releasing and washing down his cheeks, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and settling her head against his shoulder tenderly, carried her back to the village...

For the very last time.

---wWw---

A/N: This is probably the last time I'll post on this story twice in one day... it's a very difficult story from here on out, because from now on, _every _part of it has to come from my imagination alone. And besides that, I do have other stories I'm working on. But I wanted to get the necessary deaths over with and done, so that I could move on to the romance... which is the best part of the story, ne? So, all that to say, I am going to aim for posting about once a week. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even if it's sad... just remember that it won't stay that way for long.

And a rousing shout to those who've already reviewed - you are all greatly appreciated!

Ja Ne!

Amber


	3. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye... is Never Easy  
**

Kagome stared, awe in her eyes. Sesshoumaru stood before her, even more beautiful than he had been in life - there was almost a _glow _about him, that made his divine features look even more so... made him _ethereal_.

"Will you trust me?" he asked, in a deep, smooth voice.

She tilted her head for endless moments, watching eons flash in his eyes, and glanced down, unsure. _Trust? _

She looked back at his face, then. "I... want to, but... I," she drew a deep breath, then exhaled, "I trust you, a little. When Jaken gave me your message, I knew that you would be waiting, like you said - you do not lie, so I know I can trust your words. But," she looked away for a moment, almost ashamed that she _couldn't _just trust him as he asked, "I can't simply trust your actions, _you,_ for your own sake, yet... not without the words first. Do you understand... what I mean?"

Sesshoumaru studied her in silence for several long minutes. He'd been almost sure that something similar would be her answer when he'd asked... although he was surprised, a bit, that she trusted his word as much as she did. He knew that her mistrust was his own fault - and he was going to have to work to gain her trust. He'd never had the chance to do so while still alive, and the year that had passed since his own death hadn't really been long enough to soften some of the harsher things he'd done and said to her and her companions.

But, at least there was something of him she did trust,_ now_, and she had said _yet - _meaning that she was willing to learn to trust him. He could also see in her eyes a sort of regret that she _didn't _already - and he knew that she would come around, in time.

He had a chance to fix his mistakes with her. And that was what the journey they were about to undertake was all about, after all. He would gain that which he'd been too fool to understand he'd needed while living - at least, until it had been too late.

First things, first, then.

He held out a hand to her, and said, "Take my hand, Kagome." As she glanced down at it, an uncertain look on her face, he spoke again. "You and I have already passed the borders of the realm we were born into, and now, in this place, I cannot harm you. Here, there is no death. You have no need to fear my touch."

She studied his hand for a moment, turning his words over in her mind. It was odd to hear Sesshoumaru asking for her to touch him, and she couldn't help but comment on that fact.

"Why would you want this lowly human to touch you, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West?"

He didn't move his hand as he met her eyes. "There is no need for formality here, Kagome. I am no longer Lord of the West - that title goes to Inuyasha, as the last living bearer of our father's blood in that realm. Here, I am not above any other, nor below, we all stand or fall on equal terms. Therefore, I am not asking a lowly human to take my hand... I am asking for an equal to do so."

Kagome's eyes widened, and after thinking about that for a moment, she nodded, and reaching out, slowly, slowly, wrapped her tiny hand in the strength of his.

Something inside the demon lord loosened at her hesitant touch, and he gently enfolded her hand with his.

It was a beginning.

"Come, then. We follow your companions." He turned and carefully pulled her with him, and she frowned up at him.

"W-what do you mean... follow them? Why? I already let go."

He shook his head gently, glancing at her, his face held an inscrutable look. "No. You let go of _life_ in that place - but you haven't quite let go of_ them_. We will attend your funeral. For the living, it is a chance to say goodbye to you - and for you, it is the same. You must say goodbye to them - and to that life. It is... closure. For all. Only then can we move on to other things."

Kagome was silent as she mulled that over. And the strange, yet undeniably true fact, that her hand being held by his felt... right.

_Maybe it's a... beginning...?_

---wWw---

_Death... is only the beginning._

That thought came to her, as they followed silently behind her friends, and she took a moment to allow amusement to bubble up within her. _What a time to be remembering quotes from silly american movies... _The Mummy had been really good, and Sota had insisted she watch it with him one day - leaving her with a memory of a quote that had seemed trite, at the time - and now, wasn't.

Apparently, whoever had come up with that line in the movie had been smarter than she was, because those words were being proven right now as nothing more than absolute truth. _I wonder what other corny movie quotes will prove to be truth masquerading as cheap entertainment as we go along..._ brow furrowed, that thought led directly to another, and she spoke without even stopping to consider her words.

"Sesshoumaru-sa--," she broke off as he turned his head to face her with a raised brow, "oh, sorry... it's just habit, _Sesshoumaru, _you said we would be 'moving on to other things', correct?" At his nod, she finished, "So then, we are on a journey? Here, in the land of the... dead? What are we looking for, if I may ask?"

He paused for a moment, in his forward motion, turned his head to face ahead again, then, tightening his hand around hers, he spoke. "Passing from the realm that you and I have come from is the end of one part of life, Kagome, but only _one _part of it. We now live in a different realm - it isn't a 'land of the dead'. As I stated before, there is no death here."

Kagome thought back to his words, before. _ "You and I have already passed the borders of the realm we were born into, and now, in this place, I cannot harm you. Here, there is no death. You have no need to fear my touch." _

"Okay... but that still doesn't tell me what we're going to be doing."

"In this realm, we learn... the same as we did in our previous one. We never stop learning, Kagome - not even for a moment. You and I," here he paused again, for long seconds, "are on a journey, a journey of learning... each other." As he said this, he glanced at her and caught her startled gaze with his. "There is much to discover between us, Kagome, not just trust."

Holding his gaze, she searched his eyes for answers. "Why were you waiting for me, Sesshoumaru? Why did you choose to wait a year for this simple human girl?"

He tensed, then. _She would ask that question now - when there is so much that must pass between us before I can give her that answer. _With a sigh, he shook his head and turned, continuing to follow the oblivious people ahead of them.

"Are you aware, Kagome? The simplest things are always the hardest to understand. And as for why I chose to wait? That is an answer that cannot be given now. When it is time, you will know, but not before - because you must start at the beginning, before going on to the end."

At that, she snorted disdainfully and tried to tug her hand from his grasp. "Still the same old Sesshoumaru. Never answering questions - and even when you do, it's all round-about and confusing." She frowned and tugged harder on the hand he seemed disinclined to release... then stared at their joined hands as it finally occurred to her that they were holding hands... they were _touching. _And... _feeling._

"Uh... how is that we can touch each other, and feel each other? Are we not like... spirits, or something?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again. "Onna, you say I do not answer questions - it is more that you do not listen. Have I not said that we are in a new realm, and that here, we are not dead? Why, then, if we live in a new realm, would we not be able to touch, and feel? Even for one such as I used to be, to go for eternity unable to feel or be felt would drive me to the brink of sanity."

As he said that, a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I shudder to think what it would do to someone like you - one who craves touch - sanity would fast disappear. The thought is... frightening - even to a daiyoukai."

Kagome's eyes had begun to narrow as he spoke, thinking she was about to be insulted, but when she realized just what had happened, and what he was intimating, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Okay, that's it, I think I just did lose what little sanity I had left. Did you... did you not only make a_ joke_, but actually _admit_ that if you could never again touch or be touched, that you would be upset?"

Another tug on her hand, this one a little harder, and she stumbled forward towards him. "Yes, Kagome. I do believe you are correct - on both counts... you actually listened this time."

Sesshoumaru flicked a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye, and almost chuckled aloud. _It is not hard to keep her off-balance when it comes to this Sesshoumaru, obviously. I think I have stunned her... I wonder how long her shock will last?_

Kagome was silent for a long time, after that, and she turned her attention to what her friends were doing. It was hard to watch - they were obviously grieving, and she frowned, wishing that she could have found a way to keep them from that pain. A part of her heart twisted, then, watching Inuyasha carry her remains... the part of her heart that would always belong to him as her first love - even if it had been unrequited.

_First love, _she mused. _It doesn't look like I'll get the chance to find _true_ love. _

Then something, she couldn't say what, made her take a glance at the profile of the stoic daiyoukai that had... waited for her. _Maybe... maybe there _is_ still hope..._

"Sesshoumaru? Are there... others here in this, umm, realm? Or are we... alone?"

"Were we the only two beings in our former realm?"

"No."

"Then why would we be so in this one?"

"Oh. I guess that was kinda a silly question, then, wasn't it?"

"Hn."

Looking back towards Inuyasha, she sighed, once again sinking into melancholy thoughts. It looked like Sesshoumaru had been correct - she'd let go of her life - but not her friends, so she supposed she really did need to attend her own funeral, and she probably shouldn't be late, either. _Jeez... who'd have thought that some stupid joke from the land of the living would actually not only end up happening, but make sense, as well? _

_I have the funny feeling that this new 'realm', as he calls it, is gonna take some getting used to._

Sesshoumaru knew that she had become lost in her thoughts, and kept a firm grip on her hand. It was ironic to him that the first time he should know the touch of her skin... was after they had both died. _And who's fault is that, but my own? I was far too proud in life - too arrogant to treat her as the equal she has always been. Even now, I still am somewhat proud... only not as much as before. I hope that she will begin to see this change in me - I think that for her, being treated as an equal is the first step needed to even have a chance of claiming her trust - in the way that I need to._

---wWw---

He looked up, then, and gently tugged her closer. "We reach the Goshinboku, Kagome."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh! Already?" She glanced around. "They walked all night," she whispered. "I didn't even notice."

He caught the guilty tone of her voice, and shook his head sternly at her. "Do not feel guilty. This is a minor thing to do for a person that died for their sakes - and they do not begrudge it. Look at their faces, Kagome. You must let go of all of your ties to them, now - including any guilt."

Tugging her forward, he moved to hop up onto some of the roots surrounding the great tree, and sat down on one, pulling her down with him.

"They begin to dig your old body's resting place... it will not be long. Prepare yourself, Kagome. Come to the realization that their fates no longer cross yours - they are their own, now. Only then, can you let go - as you must."

He nodded down at the slowly developing hole in the ground. "You must leave all ties to the past, there, in that resting place. That is what a grave is to one who has passed from that realm - for one of the so-called 'dead'."

Kagome looked up at him, then back down at the grave they were digging, and sighed. It was a bittersweet sigh, and she watched every movement, listened to every word, every cry that came from her friends, and wrapped it all deep in her heart... knowing that she would not share any moments with them ever again - at least, not in that realm.

It was much harder than she'd thought it would be, and tears began to streak her face.

"I don't know if I can, Sesshoumaru..." she trailed off, sorrow evident in her voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, at first, finally letting go her hand, he sat back. Raising one knee and draping an arm over it, he looked up at the sky, and considered. It had been difficult to let go of Rin, for him as well, and he understood her reluctance - her sorrow.

It was an _end._

"Tell me, Kagome. Do you now regret your decision - the sacrifice that gave them the victory - and saved their lives?"

'What?! No, of course not! How could I?"

"Then you can let go. You did so once already. If you have no regrets for your actions, then you cannot regret the_ consequences _of those actions. Do you see? You gave that life of yours, to save theirs - what they do with your gift is up to them from here. Now - here, it is _your_ time to move on, and make a new life... this time, for yourself. All responsibilities towards that realm are done, and you cannot stay."

She nodded, then. "I understand. For every action," she whispered, almost to herself, "there is an equal, and opposite reaction. Consequences. Loss and gain. Yes, I see."

"Correct."

They didn't speak again, merely watched as Kagome's resting place was finished - just as she'd requested, next to Sesshoumaru's. She looked up as an elderly priestess who'd seen far too much loss in her life came slowly over the hill towards the graves, readying herself for her final goodbye to the one who'd been as a daughter to her.

If truth were told, she would have less of a wait to see Kagome again than any of the others, and that thought was her only comfort.

It was a solemn group who met under the trees that day, every one of them grieving with every bit of their souls the loss of such a beautiful light - the darkness could encroach just that much more on the world with her death. Kaede spoke long about how that light had touched so many, and about the love she had shared so freely with all around her; then Miroku also spoke - of love, and the fact that, at the least, their best friend in death was not alone. It was the only hope they could all cling to - they knew her fear of being alone.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha finally reached down to gently pick her remains up, and a sob burst forth as he lay his head against her body and cried, again. She shook her head when she felt a hand lay across her shoulder, comfortingly, then looked down at those gathered, noting Rin's sad face, and glanced back up at him understandingly, her tears drying under his touch.

"It... this - it's hard... but you know about that, don't you?" she asked, with a tilt of her head indicating the young girl he'd given his own life to protect.

And as Inuyasha finally laid her body in the grave they'd dug for her, and began covering her with the soil of her birth realm, she nodded at Sesshoumaru, a new measure of respect finding its way into her eyes when he nodded back.

"Yes. But I do not regret."

_And... I don't, either. _With one last, long glance at the mourners standing over her now filled grave, she sighed, and took his hand.

"I'm ready, Sesshoumaru. I can let go now."

He held her gaze, then with a nod, he stood, and once again tugging her behind him, they set off for their next destination...

Still holding each others hands.

Kagome smiled.

_I guess... I'm okay with that. Maybe, here in this place, even Sesshoumaru can be different. _ Her smile widened. _That is one thing, at least, that I can trust about him. He knows how difficult letting go was for me..._

_Because it was the same for him._

---wWw---

Behind them, unnoticed by all, a single tear-drop had reached the ground from Kagome's cheek, landing right between the two graves...

And as it slipped into the soil, that tiny bit of precious, salty moisture reached deep into the ground, down where the roots of the Goshinboku began...

One little seed gathered in the salty water - and began to grow, reaching for the surface with all its might.

Soon, there, between two silent graves, a flower would bloom - one that like the Goshinboku itself, would outlast time...

It was a tribute to enemies, and allies - it was a link, and a bridge.

It was also a goodbye...

---wWw---

A/N: And so, we say goodbye to those left behind, and look forward to those we've yet to meet. The journey is about to begin - and love waits at the end... if only Kagome can find the strength in her heart to give her trust to a demon lord that never asked for it - until they were both dead.

But, as they say, hope springs eternal, ne? And Sesshoumaru has hope...

Ja Ne!

Amber


	4. At First Sight

**Chapter 3: At First Sight...**

A/N: italicized with quotation marks is past spoken word, and underlined text is past thought.

---wWw---

White mist flowed and eddied, billowing out around the two who passed - seemingly silently - through its confines. Within the misty veil, darker patches flashed, and black as midnight skies filled with twinkling stars were occasionally visible.

Kagome looked around with an awed expression - as eerie as the place was, it was also beautiful, and she craned her neck all around, hoping not to miss anything. She cast a glance ahead at the demon who held her hand, and wondered, then...

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was quiet, speaking in that still voice that people tend to use in the fog.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What is this place and... where are we going?"

He didn't answer right away, merely tugging on her hand to get her to move a little quicker, until finally, he came to an area where the fog seemed to be thinning.

Kagome looked ahead curiously, wondering at the destination he had in mind, and was surprised when she caught a glimpse of night sky, and a hill that existed not too far from Kaede's village.

As the mist thinned further, he pulled her forward, then let go of her hand and took a seat below a tree. Sitting back, he looked up at her, then looked away, staring off into the distance. She stood before him, unsure of what to do until he gestured for her to sit, as well.

"I told you earlier that we had much to learn of each other, did I not?" At her hum in the affirmative, he continued. "Trust. It is the first thing. We are moving through time, for now, in this part of our journey."

She looked at him, stunned. "Time?"

"Yes. To find our destiny, we must first walk the path of our pasts. Here, in this very spot, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands will shortly lay his eyes on the Shikon Miko for the very first time." He looked at her startled visage, brow raised. "Do you remember, Kagome?"

She nodded, eyes blanking as she thought back. "Yes... the oni, and then the unmother. But why are we doing this, Sesshoumaru?"

"We start at the beginning, Kagome. We will watch the past unfold - only this time, you will know the thoughts of this Sesshoumaru as we meet... from this first meeting, on to others. In this way, you will learn his mind, and how he saw you at first, but also how that changed as time went on."

As her eyes opened wide in sudden understanding, he finished. "This is the path of trust, miko. I want your trust, and this is the path we must walk for me to have it."

"I don't understand why it's so important to you that I trust you, Sesshoumaru," she said, slowly, a thoughtful frown crossing her face, "but I am... honored that it is so."

He held her gaze with an almost fierce light. "Then you are willing? To undertake this journey... to attempt to understand this Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded slowly, head tilted as she considered him, watching closely the look in his eyes. "I am." With a sudden flash of amusement, she asked, "What else do I have to do now, hmm? It's not like I'm in a hurry to get somewhere. The only place I seem to need to be is right here where you are, anyway."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, face still, but an amused light flashed in his eyes for a few moments.

"I am glad. Then... we wait for the past to find us."

Kagome looked at him, then tilted her head back and stared at the sky.

_I only hope... once we are done with the past, that I can see the shape of our future..._

---wWw---

It wasn't long, really - or at least, it didn't seem that way, before she looked out, and saw a younger looking, pissed off Inuyasha come stomping along, before hopping into the tree that Sesshoumaru was sitting under. Eyes wide, she stared, first at her half-demon friend, then at Sesshoumaru.

He quirked a brow at her. "No, our past selves will not see us, nor hear us."

She sat back a bit, and nodded, then looked back up at Inuyasha, a sad longing rushing through her for a moment.

_He looks so young... so untouched by all that must still come to pass. If only it could have stayed that way._

Not more than a few moments later, she stared, astonished, as she herself, looking _much _younger than she'd thought, came pushing her bike up the hill towards the angry half-demon in the tree. She stared at herself, then glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Wow. I looked like a little kid, didn't I?"

"No. Younger, yes. But you must remember, in this time, girls younger than you are considered adults, and wed, with children of their own."

Kagome thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah... good point."

She looked back over at herself as she made it to the base of the tree, remembering the feeling suddenly as she saw herself shiver and look around.

_That's right... back then, I felt his youki - and it startled me. I didn't know what it was..._

She had to chuckle when she saw Inuyasha hurtle out of the tree and knock her younger self down, hovering over her protectively while grouching at her about the large amount of youki.

"I definitely remember _that. _Before I realized he was trying to protect me, I was mad because he slammed me down like that... it hurt."

"Hn. I can imagine."

She continued to watch as her and Inuyasha stared up into the sky, and saw the carriage, that she now knew carried the unmother, saw how the back matting flew up, showing a beautiful woman - and how Inuyasha's face showed shock... and pain as he whispered, "Mother?"

Then his expression turned to one of rage, and horror as a huge oni came, and attacked, crushing the carriage before his eyes... but just as he leapt towards it, a plume of fire scorched the earth near him, and he jumped back, and then...

_His_ voice. Sesshoumaru's voice.

_"Jaken. We will talk first, kill later."_

Kagome stared up at him, just as she'd done in the past, only this time, she shuddered, as she knew what was coming.

She remembered her shock as Sesshoumaru taunted Inuyasha, calling him 'brother' in that demeaning way, and she shot a glance at the present Sesshoumaru. He was staring at himself, merely watching, no expression on his face.

And then she swallowed hard, just as she'd done then, when his eyes... _those captivating golden eyes... _fell on her.

"_Well, if it isn't a human girl."_

"Kagome. Pay attention now. His thoughts will be heard, and you _must_ hear them all, however, I will warn you, they are not pleasant."

She nodded. "Not surprised."

She heard herself yell, "So what?" up at the demon who was mocking her, and then, she heard it, in a totally different way than she was hearing the voices.

'Filthy humans - has she no respect? She speaks to _me _that way? I should kill her, but first...'

_"Inuyasha, how fitting that one such as you should hang around humans."_

She cast a reproachful glance at the present Sesshoumaru. "Filthy?"

"That is the past, miko. You are here to begin to understand how my opinion changed from that," he gestured to the past version of himself, "to what it is now."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Hn."

He merely quirked a brow at her, then tilted his head and looked back at what was happening.

She tuned back in as he was berating Inuyasha for being half-demon, and bringing shame upon the family... for having a human as a mother.

_He really despised humans... I wonder why?_

She sat in thought, mostly ignoring what was happening before her, concentrating on past Sesshoumaru's aura, and his thoughts. They were filled with hatred, and disdain, towards Inuysha - and_ curiosity _and disdain towards her.

_Wait... curiosity? Even... then?_ _But what was he so curious about?_

Her past self called out as the oni began squeezing the unmother, and once again, his thoughts came to her.

'Why does this girl care about a woman she does not even know? Humans have no honor towards each other - and what is it that she _wears_? Is she his pet? A whore?'

Kagome gasped at that, glaring over at Sesshoumaru. "You.. you thought that I was a - a _whore_?!"

He nodded at her. "For one of my time to see you dressed as you were - yes."

She glared at him, then folded her arms across her chest and harrumphed. "And this 'listening in to your thoughts about me' thing is supposed to get me to _trust _you? Seems like your digging your own grave here, Sesshoumaru," she flushed lightly at his ironic look, "no pun intended, of course."

"Keep listening, miko. This is only the first of many stops."

"Hmm." She turned her attention back to the past, and she caught herself running towards the unmother, asking if she was okay, while Inuyasha screamed at her to grab his mother and get away.

She felt past Sesshoumaru's surprise, then, that she'd run towards the woman, and danger, instead of away.

'Strange human. She is not acting as she ought, as a human does. Where did the half-breed dig her up?'

Kagome giggled at that. _'Dig her up'? Not a dog at all, is he?_ Shaking her head, she watched as the first confrontation ended with her and Inuyasha being sucked into the illusion of the 'border between this world and the next'.

_Oh, how ironic. Border, for sure. Just how many 'worlds' or 'realms' are there, anyway? _She stared at Sesshoumaru then, as she caught his past's disdain for her, his amusement at her so-called weak human body - his thoughts of disgust about her, and Inuyasha... and his mother.

_All he cared about then, was getting the Tessaiga. It didn't matter to him who he hurt to get it - in fact, he went out of his way to make sure it hurt. So what happened between then and now? Was it really as simple as... Rin?_

She glanced thoughtfully at Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem inclined to move, so she merely sat and waited, thinking about him, suddenly realizing how deep the chasm between Sesshoumaru, _then, _and Sesshoumaru, _now, _really was.

He truly _was_ different, and it had never been more apparent than now, when she could literally put him side-by-side with his past self.

_Could all of this truly be because of Rin's influence, though? One tiny, human child? Or is there more to the story? _

She looked up at him again, and caught him watching her, face expressionless, but his eyes...

_His eyes... they look so different, now._

_They glow._

---wWw---

She was startled out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru stood, and held out a hand to her once again.

"Come. The rest of this encounter is about to begin."

Grabbing his hand, she stood quickly, and followed behind him as he led her into the illusion.

_Ah! I remember... fighting to wake Inuyasha from the illusion of the unmother, and smashing that staff into the water to break the spell._

'Why is that onna interfering? Why does she seem to care so much for a filthy half-breed that even humans hate? Where is _her_ hate?'

'Stupid human... does she not realize there is no escape from this Sesshoumaru?'

She rolled her eyes again. _Boy, he sure wasn't real original in his thinking back then, was he? Funny enough, he sounds a lot like Inuyasha did at that time. He probably wouldn't appreciate knowing that, though. Not even now._

'Hmph. She is a waste of my time. I have the pearl, now I will take the sword.'

With those thoughts, past Sesshoumaru turned and moved towards the portal he had by now opened, leaping through and disappearing, and she paid close attention to her past self as she hustled Inuyasha through that same portal, wondering what they'd find on the other side.

She hadn't been expecting what they did find, that was for sure, and it almost seemed as if Sesshoumaru caught that thought, because he cast her a_ definitely _amused glance, this time. She stuttered, caught off-guard at that quick flash of humor.

_Did he really...? Wow._

Still caught in her surprise, she didn't resist as he tugged her towards the portal, joining their past selves on the other side...

For the rest of the confrontation.

She shook her head, suddenly doubtful. She remembered this fight well, and it didn't bode well for the trust Sesshoumaru wanted from her. After all, he'd tried to kill her - pouring his poison on her and leaving her for dead. Sure, he'd changed, some, since then... but just how much, really?

Sesshoumaru was still silent, remembering the path his thoughts of Kagome had taken that day. At first, she had been merely a footnote of curiosity in his thoughts, but it had been after this part of the confrontation that things had changed... drastically. He hadn't been too pleased with that, at the time, either. He kept these thoughts to himself, however, as he escorted her along... back into his father's remains.

He turned his head as they landed, and watched the events unfolding before them, then looked at her. "Pay attention, Kagome. You must hear, and remember these thoughts."

She cast a doubtful glance at him, but nodded her compliance.

'That girl! Why is she here? Is the half-breed such a fool that he would bring her to her death... to me?'

She could feel his anger turn to arrogant amusement, and she shook her head. _He sure wasn't very nice back then, was he? What a jerk._

She watched herself get angry, then, and tell Inuyasha to take the sword - to strike at Sesshoumaru's honor that way, and humiliate him... and she caught his reaction to that statement...

Shock.

'This human female, uses a technique such as that, to strike at _me? _Who _is_ this woman?'

And then, the penultimate moment... when she grabbed the sword and yanked, all unknowing. She well remembered the dead silence that had penetrated the tomb, then, and apparently, so did Sesshoumaru, because he raised a brow and looked over at her.

"You really just stumbled forward, and grabbed the nearest thing to keep from falling? It was _this_ that caught my attention, and wouldn't let go?" He sighed. "I should not be surprised... after all, miko, you were very clumsy."

"Hey! Now wait just a minute! What do you mean about that, anyway? Didn't you know how I pulled the sword?"

He didn't look at her this time, instead opting to stare at the frozen tableau before him. "No, Kagome. I was concentrating on killing Inuyasha at that time... or have you forgotten? It _is_ right in front of you, how could you truly miss it?"

She looked over at herself, laughing as she watched the stunned and embarrassed look settle on her face as she mumbled that she was sorry, and that it slipped. She'd looked like a deer trapped in the headlights, truly.

Her attention was fully caught, then, by Sesshoumaru's thoughts as the fight became more serious after he'd sprayed her with his poison, and those same thoughts continued, her presence a lingering rage in the mind of the daiyoukai as he fought his brother, and watched him figure out how to transform the sword... watched him promise to protect a_ human_.

She watched the whole thing in silence, then. His thoughts had been all over the place, anger, rage, hatred, confusion, and a huge amount of curiosity, all aimed at her.

Even as he'd flown off after losing his arm, despite the pain, one thought echoed through his mind...

_'__What _is that onna? Is she truly... human? She... cannot be...'

'I will find out what she is... and then I will kill her. None should take up the thoughts of this Sesshoumaru save what he chooses - and this Sesshoumaru did not _choose _to think of her. She forced herself into my mind - by making herself _important._ That cannot be tolerated.' 

It will not be.'

"I made myself important, Sesshoumaru?" She turned and looked at him, where he stood impassively against the backdrop of his father's tomb, and sighed. "Or is that just that you were being forced to see that just because I was human, didn't mean that I was _unimportant_ to begin with?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he thought on her question, looking deep inside himself.

_Is that... true? Was that the first time that I realized, unwillingly or not, that she was important, whether she was human or not? Was I considering her simply as a being, without label - even then?_

He nodded at her, then moved to stand before her. "I will... think on that further, Kagome. Maybe you are correct. But for now, it is time to leave. There is no more to be heard here."

This time, as Kagome offered her hand, he moved instead to take her arm...

Like a gentleman would a lady.

_It seems that she is not the only one with things still to learn from the past. _

---wWw---

A/N: So... now, does everyone get the idea of where I'm going with this? There were a few hints in the first chapters, talks of a 'journey' and 'learning each other', but with this chapter, things should start to become apparent. There will be quite a few of these 'past meetings', some canon, and some made up, but they all have the point of showing how things develop in Sesshoumaru's mind... all when it comes to Kagome, of course. By the way, the canon 'moments' are taken straight from the manga.

Hope people enjoy the rest of the story... and the learning process between these two different, stubborn people.

Amber


	5. Fear of the Unknown

**Chapter 4: Fear of the Unknown**

_Wow. This is so surreal. Here I am, walking along with Sesshoumaru, on his arm like a Lady, and just yesterday? I died. As if things couldn't get any more strange, I'm traveling around through the past with him, listening to his thoughts about me... and right now, they all seem to be centered on killing me._

She sighed, casting an amused glance at the male wrapped around her arm. _As if my life wasn't strange enough. I don't even remember what it's like to have a normal life. Or is that a normal _death_?_

Sesshoumaru heard her sigh, and looking around for a moment, pushed through the consuming mists again, finding a peaceful spot to stop and spend some time thinking - and speaking, if the onna on his arm willed it so. Escorting her to a soft patch of grass, he bowed his head when she looked up at him, then glanced around, seemingly noticing their surroundings for the first time.

"What a lovely place! Where are we, anyway?"

He looked out across the verge, staring into the horizon for a few moments, simply enjoying the pristine natural beauty before him. "This is... a separate realm. We are no longer within the realm we were born in - and there are no other beings here at this moment."

Kagome frowned, his words sending her deep into thought. "Realms," she said, slowly. "You keep using that word... but what is it that you really mean? Do you mean like... other worlds?"

"Worlds..." she watched as he ran that word through his mind. "...I - yes, I believe that may be a sufficient word to describe what I speak of. I prefer the term 'realms', however, as it is closer to the reality which it is supposed to describe."

She looked around herself, then, in awed wonder, happiness glowing through her very flesh as she took a few steps forward and stood at the edge of the verge with him. "So I'm actually seeing another world? It's so beautiful! And so untouched," she mused, thinking sadly that at one time, the earth must have looked much the same... before humans had gotten their hands on it and warped it all.

_Humans have a way of doing that, after all, don't we... changing everything around us. We can never seem to live in harmony with nature - we always bring destruction behind us. _She looked at the daiyoukai, then, before lowering her eyes to the ground. _Maybe he was right to hold us in such disdain. Demons live in harmony with the world, unlike us._

Sesshoumaru quickly noted the scent of confusion and sadness that suddenly permeated the air around them, and with an inward sigh, turned, and sat her down on that soft patch of grass he'd brought her to earlier, then sat next to her.

He folded his hands in his haori, then caught her eye. "What is it that you are thinking of, Kagome?"

She chuckled at his question, though the sound held more of sadness in it, than glee. "That maybe you were right to disdain humans."

His open shock at her words had her giggling in an instant.

He blinked at her. "What makes you say so, miko?"

At that, she turned her face to look out at the world around them, and gestured, flinging her arms wide to indicate everything. "Look at this place, Sesshoumaru. Don't you see how beautiful it is? Our world looked like this... once. Before humans made a mess of it. And now? The only way to see the earth this way is in our imaginations. Humans are destructive."

Sesshoumaru sat back, as he considered her words. She was right - but... wrong, as well.

He didn't look at her as he started to speak, choosing to stare at the sky, instead. "You are right, in that humans can be very destructive. It is something in them that I do not care for. However, not everyone is that way. Some cannot see the beauty around them - but some can... as you do. As Rin did. I cannot any longer ignore that not all humans are so..._ human_." At his last word, amusement swept through his voice.

"I see... so I'm human, and yet, not." She chuckled again. "Gee, Sesshoumaru, that explains it all really well." She noted the dry look he shot her as he caught her sarcasm.

"What I am trying to convey to you is that I have learned the value of considering all beings based on their individual merits, rather than on their species," he said, his tone dry as well.

She nodded as she heard his words, eyes turning inwards. _He says so... and he doesn't lie, so I can believe it, but... I still need to know what caused the changes to be able to believe in the changes _themselves_. In order to trust, I have to truly see what it is I am trusting. I guess... I need to see more of his thoughts, to know for sure._

She looked back up at him and said, "I'm ready to continue on to our next meeting. If I remember rightly," she put a finger to her chin, and stared into space for a minute, "the next time was when you used that fake arm to try to steal Tessaiga, am I right?"

He stood and offered her his hand, nodding his head in the affirmative. "Yes. And as before, the thoughts you hear are going to be unsettling. But know this, Kagome," he said, meeting her eyes solemnly, "no matter how much I thought of killing you during... after this meeting, I could not do so... and soon enough, even the desire to do so faded away into nothing. After this meeting, any chance I had of killing you was gone. I could no more have done so, than I could have killed Rin."

She watched his eyes as he told her that.

_There is so much there, in his eyes... a person could spend eternity trying to see it all._

With a nod, she let him take her back into the mists - glancing once more behind herself...

Wanting to carry the picture of what the world might have looked like in its innocence into forever with her.

Funny enough, the visual she was left with - one of pristine beauty - brought to mind her current companion.

_He is that... isn't he? _

_Beautiful - and deadly but... is he deadly, really?_

---wWw---

Hovering out of sight, a certain being watched the two walk away with a smile on his face.

_So, Sesshoumaru, you are doing as I suggested. It is good that you are taking this time to earn her trust..._

_Because you cannot win her heart until she knows your own._

With another smile, the being faded into the background, satisfied that his time to speak with the onna was coming...

Soon.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru was looking straight ahead... but that didn't stop him from frequently casting glances at her from the corner of his eye. This whole journey thing was difficult, to say the least. But in essence, it was his own fault that he now had to prove himself to the onna on his arm, and he knew that there was no point in lamenting the facts.

So, instead, he watched her. At all times, even when she thought he was concentrating on other things, his attention was all on her. Every expression, every single thought that crossed her mind, every smile, and any tears - he saw them all.

And he found that she was endlessly fascinating in all her emotionality. No two expressions on her face were ever the same, and her eyes were simply the most expressive things he'd ever witnessed. They were true windows to her soul, hiding nothing of her light from the world... only providing a beautiful frame for those emotions.

_Her eyes... silver, rimmed by a darker shade of grey - like a black pearl. Who knew that grey eyes could carry so much beauty - or that there were so many different shades of what had always seemed such a flat color? _

He glanced at her again, and a tiny smile perked one corner of his mouth for just a moment...

_Yes, I have learned much since the time that I first met her. I only hope it is enough..._

Kagome was lost in her own world, not really paying attention to anything around her. She was trying to dredge up her memories of the coming encounter - if she was remembering right, it was this that was the catalyst for Inuyasha pushing her through the well that time and trying to keep her there. She huffed in annoyance as she thought about it - that memory _still_ made her mad.

_Baka. As if sending me home was gonna make me _stay _there._

She snorted then. Inuyasha never had figured it out. She simply refused to be ruled, by anything. Not by some male, not by other females, not even by her fear. Once again, she glanced at the daiyoukai by her side. It seemed that was one thing Sesshoumaru had never understood about her, either.

As she turned her gaze back onto the world around them, she noticed that the mists were parting again, and she looked out on a somewhat familiar sight. They were standing on the steps of a mansion that Miroku had 'excorcised', she rolled her eyes and giggled a bit at that thought, and she was once again watching her younger self, along with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku staring off into the sky.

Without turning, she knew what they would find, and she sighed, and glanced at the version of Sesshoumaru that was on her arm.

_This could get really confusing..._

He glanced at her blandly. "What?"

"Nothing. Just let's sit down and watch, so I can listen to more of your rants about killing the human bitch and how worthless we all were."

He raised a brow at her as he gestured to a spot that was off to the side amongst the rocks, and sat down himself... somehow making the movements look as elegant and graceful as a dancer.

_Darn him anyways, with all his beautiful silver hair and golden eyes and all those... those... muscles._

She plopped down rather disgustedly next to him and he gave her an amused glance. "Rants? And were your thoughts of this Sesshoumaru really any better at this time, miko? Perhaps you should allow me to hear _your _thoughts about me, so that I may know the truth within your soul, as well, hmmm?"

_Interesting... who knew that she could change colors so quickly? _

She glared rebelliously at him, then, somehow just _knowing_ that somewhere inside that arrogant hide of his he was laughing at her. "Hmmph." She folded her arms across her chest and her lip came out... combined with her still very red face, it gave her a childish look that he was hard-pressed not to laugh outright at.

"Miko, do you fear for some reason to let me hear your thoughts? Can you not be as open with yours, as I am with mine?" He looked at her innocently, and she huffed.

"Yeah, and you can wipe _that _look off your face. Innocent really doesn't suit you." She watched as his brow furrowed, and sighed. Again. "Fine. But you can't get mad at me for what I'm thinking, when you're thinking about torturing and/or killing and maiming me."

He nodded solemnly. "I would not become angry at your honesty, Kagome."

She looked back at the confrontation that had already started. "Now, how do I let you in on my state of mind, oh Great Sesshoumaru-sama? she asked, sarcastically.

With a resigned look at her, he shook his head, and said, "Simply desire for me to do so - the will is all that is necessary in this realm - there are no special spells or miko magics needed."

She eyed him uncertainly, then nodded shortly, willing him to hear her thoughts.

And promptly wished she hadn't.

Unfortunately for her, her sense of timing had never been very good, and that still seemed to hold true now, as the first thought to come through were highly... humiliating. It seemed that her thoughts of a few moments ago were actually almost identical to now.

'Darn him anyways, with all his beautiful silver hair and golden eyes and all those... those... muscles - and markings. Why does anyone that looks that good have to be such a _jerk?!'_

As his brow rose into his hairline, he cast a _highly _amused look at her as her face once again achieved many more shades of red than he'd ever seen. _I did not know that many different shades of red even existed._

"I must admit, miko, I was not expecting your thoughts to be... along _those _particular lines." He was pleased... mayhap things would move along quicker than he had hoped.

She lowered her face and stared at her hands, and mumbled, "Yeah, well, I just bet you weren't. Typical male. Locked onto the thoughts about the hair and eyes, and markings, and missed the part about you being a _jerk_." She glared at him half-heartedly, then. "Which still happens to be _true."_

Before he could say anything in retaliation, she looked up as some of his thoughts became audible.

'Hn. So, that detestable _human_ female is still with the baka. This Sesshoumaru cannot understand what she sees in him - perhaps he owns her?'

She sent an icy look his way at that_. "Owned?" _she asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

He stared at her for a moment, face blank, then turned away and shrugged. "Remember, Kagome. From your clothing, I had originally thought you a whore. Even though I had by this time scented your innocence, the thought was still there."

She growled at him, then turned her face away with a huff, staring up at his past self with narrowed eyes - and then huffed incredulously as she watched him flash into Inuyasha's face - and her past self run off screaming.

Jaw dropping, she glared at herself, then looked over at Sesshoumaru, then back to the spot her past self had disappeared. _Did I really run off screaming like a little... bitch?!_

Her face dropped into her hands in disgust and shame as past Sesshoumaru's thoughts came through again.

'How pathetic. She runs like the worthless refuse she is. And Inuyasha is no better. I cannot see what father ever thought was worthy in such a weak and useless race. They are like cattle.'

Kagome hadn't lifted her face from her hands, but Sesshoumaru distinctly heard a mooing sound come from her throat, and he stared at her incredulously.

With a surprised blink, he asked, "Why did you run, Kagome? You did not do so the first time we met, and you never did so again _after_ this time. What prompted you to do so _at that time?_"

She looked up, then, and met his gaze, a confused expression crossing her face. "To be honest, I don't know. I didn't remember that." With a shake of her head, she finished, "I'll... have to think about it, try to remember. If I do, I'll let you know."

He nodded agreeably. "Acceptable."

Kagome's attention was pulled back to the confrontation still going on in front of her, and she winced when she noticed the point it had gotten to. She was just firing her first arrow - the one that had hit Tessaiga and forced its transformation in reverse.

'That wench!

She could feel the waves of incredulity and rage coming off his past form, and glanced apprehensively over at his present form, wondering if perhaps his memories would garner some of that former rage and turn it into a present day rage, as well.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then shook his head, not needing to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking. "No." He tilted his head towards the confrontation. "Keep listening. Do not fear this Sesshoumaru - I told you before, I will never be able to raise my hand to you - not after this point in time."

She blinked, then nodded, and turned her face back towards the enraged younger Sesshoumaru.

She quickly caught up with his thoughts again.

How does a pitiful , weak, spineless _human _wench have the power to _overpower _father's youki and my own? _What is this girl?! _There is something about her that does not sit well with this Sesshoumaru - and I will find out what her secret is. However, for now...'

He turned his attention back to his brother, escalating the fight, as Kagome watched, still wincing at the pain she knew her friend was going through. She could feel Sesshoumaru's confusion, and irritation at the interference from herself, and Miroku - she'd almost laughed aloud at his obvious startlement when Miroku'd first opened his wind tunnel.

Present day Sesshoumaru eyed her, brow raised as he noticed her amusement at his expense. "Do you find this amusing, miko?"

She nodded, eyes filling with mirth. "Uh-huh." She looked back at the fight again, turning her face from him, and he merely 'hnned' and also looked back up.

She watched as her past self pinned Sesshoumaru with a nasty glare, threatening to target his left arm, and heard his incredulous "What?" - and noted his sudden understanding...

'She can see shards of that jewel! This girl... she is something different. She is also impertinent... this time, she will die!'

Past Sesshoumaru targeted her, then, and Inuyasha barely managed to knock his brother out of the way. Kagome remembered _that _moment perfectly well, and how she'd felt... not fearful, exactly, but certainly... she'd known he could kill her. Sneaking a glance at his current self's face, she sighed.

_Okay, so we've established, quite, quite well, _she rolled her eyes, _that he really, really wanted to kill me. Still doesn't answer what changed between now and then. Maybe now, since he's saying that after this time, he'd never been able to even attempt to kill me again, I'll start getting some answers about that._

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, glancing down at her, he looked just a tad bit... unsettled, for some reason, and he held out his arm to her.

"Come, Kagome. There is nothing else of import in this meeting. Now, you know full well how I viewed you at first, and my desire to kill you - even _why._ It is time for you to start seeing how things began to change."

She nodded. "Good. I was just thinking the same thing." She frowned. "But that part... what you said about why you wanted to kill me. That... I really still don't understand. I know you wanted to, but _why_? It's not like I was really a threat to you - at least, not then. Really, was it just because I confused you?"

He nodded at her as they left that area, moving back into the mists.

"Yes. Truly. This Sesshoumaru has never liked things that he could not label, and file away. You were unlike anything I'd ever seen... in hundreds of years of life. Because of that, you were making me re-think things that I'd felt were cut and dried... and I did not appreciate that." With a slightly shamed look on his face, he turned and looked away from her, finishing rather hesitantly, "This Sesshoumaru thought that if he killed you, the questions that you were raising in his mind would simply disappear."

He sighed, and looked back at her. "I felt as though things could go back to the way I wanted them to be - where I was in control of everything, and knew everything that I needed to know."

Kagome looked away from him, thoughts running rampant through her mind - one louder than all the others, however.

_He feared me, and what I represented. And it is natural to fear what you don't understand...._

_Natural for everyone, it seems. That's something I can see._

With one last glance at his profile, she stared ahead, lost in thought.

I _was his fear of the unknown._

---wWw--_- _

A/N: Hopefully, people are now beginning to see what Sesshoumaru's mindset about Kagome at the beginning was. She confused him - he couldn't figure out what she was, her motivations, or her place in the scheme of things - and so, he wanted her dead. After this time, however, things start to change and we'll begin to see that, in a small way, next chapter - and again, the specifics of this scene were taken from the manga.

Amber


	6. Interference

**Chapter 5: Interference**

_Why did you do it, Kagome? Don't you know I would never have left you? How could you think that living without you around would make me _happy?

Inuyasha sat, covered in damp, before the grave of the one person in the world he'd never wanted to have to let go of, reeking of depression and melancholy.

It had been four days now... four days of grief, and pain - confusion and fear. Nothing that anyone said could get through to him... not even about his new responsibilities as Lord of the West. Not that he felt up to a title like that anyway, he'd never coveted that, never wanted that.

Even Kikyou couldn't get a response out of him, in fact, he could barely stand to look at her now... knowing that in the moment he was wishing for her life back, and feeling happy that she was alive again, Kagome was dying.

He'd never even gotten to say goodbye, because by the time he got there, she'd already passed.

He'd thought that Kikyou's death had hurt... but nothing could have prepared him for the absolute emptiness he'd felt when he'd seen Kagome, and known that her light was forever erased from the world. Everything in that moment had echoed of emptiness to him.

Lifting his head to stare at the stone he'd placed at the head of her grave, his thoughts whirled through his mind wildly - all of them focused on disbelief. He just couldn't accept that she was gone. He was unable to do so.

_You promised you'd never leave me, Kagome. But you did. You left... and I can't find you. Will you be waiting for me if I decide to follow you? I don't think I'm strong enough to live without you by my side, wench. _

_What can I do? There has to be some way to bring you back to me._

_There has to be. And I won't stop thinking about it and trying until I find a way..._

With a clarity of thought he hadn't had in four days, Inuyasha's mind lit on one possible source of information... Bokuseno. The old tree demon was the oldest living thing still in this world, and knew much information on everything within its confines. So the first place to start, would be to find Myouga, and then head to Bokuseno.

Suddenly, Inuyasha had a _purpose_ again.

He stood, then, and stared down at her grave.

"Don't you worry, wench. I'll find a way to bring you back - because I can't live without you - and because you have a promise to fulfill to me. I'm not letting you out of it this easy, Kagome. You said you'd stay with me... and you _will._"

With that, the half-demon turned on his heel and walked away, pulsing his aura out in a desperate call across the lands for his little flea vassal.

Myouga might be useless in battle, but he was priceless when it came to finding information.

If there was a way to bring her back, Myouga and Bokuseno would help him find it...

Or else.

---wWw---

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, curiosity rampant in her gaze. This whole trip was strange. Why was he so adamant about wanting her to trust him? Was this some kind of afterlife thing - you had to gain the trust of one person who didn't trust you in life to move on or something? She just didn't get it, and he certainly wasn't forthcoming about it, saying only that she'd find out when the time came.

_And how do we know when that time comes, huh? That's what _I'd _like to know. _

She had to admit, however, that his assertion that after the second time meeting her, he'd been unable to kill her was intriguing. Why was that? She knew he'd been highly curious about her - so maybe that was it. Maybe he'd decided that he wanted to know her origins instead of killing her... why she was so different.

It could be. He was definitely curious, that's for sure.

So she was merely an itch he had wanted to scratch. That at least made sense.

Sesshoumaru flicked a quick glance down at the raven head so near - and yet, still so far. He wondered how long it would take before she would begin to place her trust in him, and not his words. He hoped it would not be long - despite the fact that they now had, well, forever, he was finding it difficult to be overly patient in this endeavor.

Before he could wander of into his thoughts too far, however, something on the path ahead caught his attention, and once he realized what, or rather, _who_ it was, he stiffened.

_What is she doing here? She has no business with either I, or Kagome. Or she shouldn't._

Kagome woke from her thoughts when the arm hers was wrapped around stiffened, and looking up, she was startled to see a figure ahead of them slowly being revealed by the wisps of fog and mist in this somewhere-in-between place.

With an uneasy frown, she tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm, and he squeezed back lightly in comfort as he moved forward another few steps, then halted.

Silence reigned supreme for several seconds, Sesshoumaru simply watching, and Kagome blinked, unsure whether she should believe what her eyes were telling her, or not.

The spell was broken when Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Lady Izayoi."

He stopped, then, content to wait and see what she was after.

The woman that Kagome now knew was who she'd thought, stared at Sesshoumaru for a long moment, expression blank, then nodded slightly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Tell me, mate of my father, is there a reason you are... here?"

"I wish to speak with her," the hime gestured gracefully towards Kagome.

Kagome started, then sent a confused look towards the woman. "Why me? Pardon my question, Lady, but we've never met, so..." she trailed off questioningly.

"There are things you need to be told, and questions I have for you. Were you not a companion of my only son for several years?" Izayoi's expression was still blank, and that fact was beginning to creep Kagome out.

"I see... did you want to hear of him, and how his life is?"

"I know much about his life - I watch. I think that I have more answers for you than questions. Nonetheless," she said, noting the girl's confused expression, and Sesshoumaru's stoic but not happy one, "will you speak with me?"

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, a silent question in her eyes. He didn't look down, but nodded at her. "I will wait for you. We will speak of things later."

She understood that to mean that he would have questions about the discussion with Izayoi, and nodded. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as we're done."

Letting go his arm, somewhat reluctantly, she was surprised to find, she walked forward towards Inuyasha's mother, and when she drew even with the woman, she turned and walked at Kagome's side.

As they drew away from the demon Lord, Kagome shot a glance at the older woman. "Inuyasha misses you a lot, you know."

"I know. But that is not why I am here. I want to know why you broke your promise to my son and let yourself die. It was not your time to do so - in fact, it wasn't Sesshoumaru's time, either. But that is neither here nor there," she said to the astounded woman at her side. "My son still needs you... without you, he is going slowly insane."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she didn't know whether to be angry that she was questioning her about her death, or dismayed that Inuyasha wasn't handling things well.

"What do you mean, broke my promise? And how is he going insane?"

"You promised to always stay by his side - and yet, here you are, and I find you instead by the side of Sesshoumaru... that arrogant demon has no need of you. But my son does. His mind is being overbalanced by his grief over you."

"Inuyasha needs to let go. His path is no longer destined to be by my side, Lady Izayoi - he chose to walk by Kikyou's side. I daresay most of his anguish right now is over misplaced guilt." Kagome sighed. "He has a habit of mistaking guilt for love. At any rate, he chose Kikyou - leaving me free to find my own destiny as best I could. And I did."

She held up a hand as the older woman tried to speak. "No. I made my choice. I was more than willing to give up my life there to make sure that my loved ones would have the chance to live theirs - I have no regrets about that. If I had lived, I'd be alone right now, anyway, as your son would be with Kikyou. Why then should I have stayed?"

Izayoi stared at her for a moment, then shrugged gracefully. "Because you gave your word. Nonetheless, no matter how you view things, the fact remains that Inuyasha is not about to give up on you. He is even now searching for a way to bring you back... and so I give you fair warning. Do not get too comfortable here - because as I said before, it was not your time to die, nor was it Sesshoumaru's. If Inuyasha finds the way, neither one of you may have a choice - you will be returned to that life, willing or no."

Kagome stopped and stared ahead of herself for a good long minute, then glanced at the woman beside her. "Is that all you needed to speak to me about?"

Izayoi nodded, folding her hands into her ornate kimono sleeves, and placidly meeting Kagome's eyes. "Yes. That is all."

Kagome nodded shortly, then turned and began walking away. She paused for a moment, and glancing back over her shoulder, said, "I thank you for the warning, Lady Izayoi. And... I'm glad that you watch over your son... he needs that, I think." With that, she turned her head and continued walking away from the enigmatic presence _behind_ her, towards the enigmatic aura _ahead_ of her.

_Sheesh, what is it with dead people? Do they all have to act mysterious and crap? Oh... wait. Sesshoumaru was like that while he was alive. Guess with him, dead, living, it really doesn't matter._

At that thought, she giggled, then as the words Izayoi had spoken drifted through her mind again, she sighed.

_Inuyasha, will you ever learn to let go of anything? First Kikyou, and now me. You'd think you'd have figured out by now that you can't have us both._

_It wasn't meant for both of us to live at the same time._

---wWw---

The moment Kagome rejoined Sesshoumaru he continued walking, guiding her towards another area where the mists thinned around them, finally blowing away, leaving them standing on a small plain that a dusty road cut through.

Kagome glanced around with a frown, and then noted the group walking up the road behind them. At this point Sango had also joined them, so the group was finally complete. She watched herself pushing her bike, and sighed. _Why did I ever bother with that, anyway?_

As the group approached their position, she began to overhear the discussion, and she rapidly realized what this confrontation entailed. _I remember this... this was when Kikyou had taken my fragments, and Inuyasha was covering for her, making nice with me so I wouldn't get mad. And then Totosai showed up because he was trying to hide from Sesshoumaru._

She thought back to that time, and growled suddenly, causing Sesshoumaru to look down at her in poorly hidden surprise.

She caught his gaze on her and scowled. "I remember this time... Totosai set you two up for a fight under the guise of teaching Inuyasha how to master Tessaiga if he beat you. Sometimes I'd still like to get my hands on him for that trick."

He nodded. "I am not surprised. Totosai always feared me, and rightfully so. I had no patience with his 'foolish old man' persona."

"Yeah, that whole 'did I say that' thing used to get real old sometimes." She moved off the side of the road and sat down. "Oh well, may as well get comfortable. If I remember rightly, this one got stupid fast."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her words. _Stupid? _"Hn." He joined her and sat down, watching with half a mind as the group began speaking to Totosai.

"Tell me, Kagome. What purpose did Izayoi have for coming to you?"

Kagome flicked a quick glance at him, then went back to looking at the goings on in front of them. With a sigh, she said, "Izayoi took me to task for breaking a vow to Inuyasha."

"Explain." Sesshoumaru's brows both raised into his bangs at this. _What does the woman gain by interfering here?_

"I promised Inuyasha to always stay by his side. Unfortunately, I'm kinda busy being dead, and since he's not, well... anyway, she seemed bothered by the fact that I'm here, _and with you._" She shook her head as he grunted. "According to her, neither of us are supposed to be dead."

At that, Sesshoumaru actually looked a bit startled. "It would be interesting to know how she came to that knowledge."

"Yeah." She sighed then, again, and looked over at him, then down at her hands, which were twisting around each other in her lap. "She also came to give me a warning. Apparently, Inuyasha is being his usual stubborn self and not letting things lie as they are. He's on a quest to find a way to force me back to life - back to his side." At Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes, she continued.

"She didn't quite come out and say it, but she intimated that it was possible, and that if he found the way, neither of us would have a choice - we would both be forced back there."

Sesshoumaru sat back, mind whirling. This was entirely unexpected. He ignored the confrontation beginning to take shape around them, and lost himself in his thoughts, knowing that Kagome could listen in on this one on her own.

Kagome turned her attention then to the past, watching as Sesshoumaru came flying in on Ah-Uhn. Just before the dragon could land, he leapt off, landing gracefully before the startled group.

Funny enough, his gaze encompassed everyone all at once, and even though he immediately addressed Inuyasha and ignored everyone else, his thoughts were, once again, all on her.

'So, she is still with the fool. It is curious to this Sesshoumaru why she has stayed, when he can do nothing but endanger her.'

Kagome snorted in irritation as she watched Totosai set the brothers against each other, and in a burst of anger, without thinking it through, she picked up a pebble and tossed it at the back of the old mans head... and was startled when it actually beaned him dead center. She watched as he raised a hand to his head and rubbed, glaring around himself, looking for the culprit.

She put her hands to her mouth, eyes wide, and giggled. _I didn't think it would hit him! But how funny, anyway._

Shaking her head, she focused in on the fight again, rolling her eyes as the two did everything they could to gut and/or disembowel each other. When Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha between the eyes, temporarily blinding him, she flinched, just as the rest of the group watching did. She remembered that... she'd worried for a few minutes that the blinding would be permanent.

_"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Aren't you going to punish your brother, as Totosai requested, huh?" _

Another attempted blow, knocking Inuyasha backwards again, and Kagome sighed.

_"Same basic moves as ever."_

Kagome chuckled, then, as she remembered her thoughts that day. She'd been so sure Inuyasha would win, even though things looked bad, and she'd said so, too, ignoring Totosai's disbelief.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru had heard her words... and he wasn't too happy with them, as he stopped and looked over, staring at her.

'Preposterous! The simple-minded wench thinks the half-breed could ever overcome me? Where does her faith in him come from? Can she not see how overmatched he is? She seemed to be not quite as stupid as most humans, so how could she be so blinded?

_Damn, Sesshoumaru, enough questions there?_

Kagome had to laugh. Everytime they ran across each other, it seemed, he ended up with more questions... and no answers. _That had to infuriate him... he hates not getting what he wants._

Looking at her, he spoke to Totosai, baiting Inuyasha even more.

_"Well, Totosai, don't you think it's a pity for Tessaiga? All Inuyasha can do is wave about a sword with all his strength... it's the same whether it's a famous sword, or a log."_

Kagome watched ruefully as Totosai actually agreed with Sesshoumaru - and Kagome had to say, looking back... in the beginning, he'd been right. Inuyasha _had _used the sword more like a battering ram than a sword... unlike Sesshoumaru, who had a deadly grace when using a sword.

Sesshoumaru soon cornered Inuyasha, and looked over at Totosai.

_"Well, then, Totosai. Do you still not feel like making a sword for this Sesshoumaru?"_

That question triggered Totosai's interference in the fight, startling both brother's, and Kagome glared at the past representation of the old demon. _What a pain he was at that time..._

But apparently, all of that was because he was pissed at Sesshoumaru for overlooking his sword, Tensaiga. She listened as he began ranting and cussing at the demon Lord, and she had to snigger as he actually called Sesshoumaru a 'shit'. The look on his face...

"Oh, lord..." she broke down into giggles, drawing present Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts, as he looked over at her with a frown.

"What do you find so amusing, miko?"

"I just..." more giggles, "forgot that Totosai had," she put her hands over her mouth, trying to stop laughing, "called you a... a sh-shit! Oh, the look on your face!" She fell over, unable to stop her laughter, which was soon joined by tears as his present day face suddenly had a sour expression on it.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru remembers that. When Totosai joins us on this side, I believe I will have a small discussion with him about that."

"Oh! Oh... no... poor Totosai!" She just couldn't stop laughing, not even noticing as past Sesshoumaru kept glancing towards past Kagome.

"Pay attention, woman, and stop that infernal laughing. It is most inappropriate." He was at his most stoic, face expressionless, and all she could do was shake her head as she sat up, and wipe the tears from her face.

_"Fuck you, Totosai. This blunt blade is not in any way suitable for this Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth, trying desperately to hold in the laughter. When she'd gotten control again, she said, "For shame, Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely such words are beneath one of your stature."

He gave her a dry look. "Even one with such 'stature' as I, miko, has a temper. And control will only go so far. Now watch, and listen."

Kagome looked back at the group, and heard Totosai suddenly lose courage, striking the ground with his mallet, and then dragging the whole group off. The funny thing was, Sesshoumaru's last thoughts weren't of the sword, or of Totosai or Inuyasha - they were of her.

'What is it about her that is so intriguing to this Sesshoumaru? So much so that I find it difficult to concentrate on fighting my brother when she is there. She is human... and yet... it is funny. I am positive that she would find Tensaiga just as worthy as Tessaiga. Weakness. A sword that cannot cut. Still...

Kagome glanced at him, then, remembering further what had happened after they'd gotten away. Totosai had told them of Tensaiga, and what it could do... and his thoughts were right. She did find it as worthy as Tessaiga. And had thought that he would not ever even want to use the sword.

She'd obviously been wrong, however. Or there would have been no Rin.

She looked down at her hands for a moment, then up into the demon Lord's eyes searchingly. He made no attempt to hide from her, and for that she was grateful.

"Do you still see Tensaiga as worthless, Sesshoumaru?"

He held her gaze solemnly. "No."

And in his eyes, then, she could see that which she'd never thought to see.

Compassion.

Lowering her eyes, she thought about how he'd been then, and how he was now.

_So that was what Rin taught him. She taught him that it was okay to care._

_How well did he learn that lesson, I wonder?_

---wWw---

A/N: So... now we start to see some of what's going to be going on... on one side of the veil, and on the other. Poor Inuyasha - he just can't let go of anything... or anyone.

Amber


	7. A Pale Shade of You

**Chapter 6: A Pale Shade of You**

Myouga sighed, uncertain of what he should say. He was... unsure of just how much he should really get involved in this. He understood the desire of his young Lord to have the Lady Kagome returned, however, there were always... consequences for attempting to outwhit death.

He wasn't really sure that his Lord would understand that, or take it into consideration in his current state of mind, and it was this that was leaving him unsure of the correct path to take in this matter.

Perhaps... perhaps he should just lead the group to Bokuseno - once they got close, he could always summon his crow and sneak off to talk to the old youkai alone. Two heads were, after all, better than one, and Bokuseno was very wise.

Yes... that's what he would do.

"Lord Inuyasha, I would be pleased to lead you to Bokuseno, if that is your desire. But I must ask you... are you absolutely _sure_ that this is the path you wish to follow?"

Inuyasha glared at the old flea, and then around the hut at the rest of the group - and Kikyou, and nodded fiercely. "_Yes_," he hissed. "I _refuse_ to let her stay dead. I will find a way to bring her back, Myouga, with or without you, so don't ask me that question again." Flicking the flea off his shoulder, he glared around at everyone. "If any of you choose to go with me, be ready at first light. If none of you want to, then don't. I really don't care."

With that, he leapt out the door, headed back to the Goshinboku... and the graves beneath its spreading boughs.

Or at least, headed towards _one _of those graves.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru glanced at his companion, noting her preoccupied air, and decided that they should wait a bit to continue with the next confrontation. Guiding her silently along, he headed for a place he thought she might enjoy, intent on showing her as much of the realm they were now a part of as possible in between the visions of their shared past.

Leading her forward through the parting mists, he waited for her to notice her surroundings, curious to see her reaction.

Kagome had been thinking about many things, not the least of which was Izayoi's hints that her being forced back to the land of the living was actually possible, when she realized that Sesshoumaru had led them to a halt, so, she looked up and focused in on her surroundings.

What was before her made her gasp in awed wonder.

She could tell immediately that they were on earth, and they were still in Nippon. Most definitely, however, they were not in sengoku jidai, or the modern era. They were _much_ further back in time, and seeing as history was her favorite subject, and she was very well acquainted with it, she was pretty sure that they were between fourteen and sixteen thousand BP, or before present. Before the end of the last ice age.

From their location, they were still on the main island, and in the Northern quadrant, standing at the head of a large plateau, looking out across the sweep of the lands falling away before them. It wasn't hard to tell, since she had a fairly good idea where they were, that sea-levels were much lower than they were in her two eras - from where they were, in sengoku jidai, and the modern era, she'd be near the sea now.

She scanned the beauty before her, and felt a single, silvery tear fall from the corner of her right eye... the earth had indeed been beautiful beyond imagining before man had begun to taint it with their malice and greed. It made her heart ache to see the purity of the land in this time.

Sesshoumaru had watched, intently, yet discreetly as she took in where they were, and was pleased with the response. _Truly, her heart is free of the taints so often found within others of human descent. But how did such a people as a whole produce one such as her? That is a mystery I would greatly enjoy unraveling._

"You mentioned only being able to see the earth in its pristine past in your imagination. I... wanted to show you that you could see it this way, in reality."

Kagome stared up at him for a moment, then turned her eyes back to the world around her.

"It's so precious, Sesshoumaru. How could people bear to destroy something like this?" In her eyes there was confusion. She really didn't understand the motives of humanity as a whole.

"I do not know the answer to that, Kagome." Here he paused, then with a slight sigh, he let his gaze wander across the wonders before him. "I... do not know if there even is an answer to that question. If there is, only the kami know it, I am sure."

Kagome nodded sadly, then sitting down, she waited for him to do the same. A troubled expression crossed her face, and he caught the tail end of it.

"What is it?"

"I'm... worried. Is what Izayoi hinted at possible? Could I be drug back to the living world?"

Sesshoumaru flashed a glance at her. She seemed hesitant; not truly happy with that idea. "Yes. Does that possibility disturb you?"

"It does. I... don't really want to return." She exhaled suddenly, deeply, in irritation. "It's just like Inuyasha not to think twice about the consequences of his actions. What does he want from me? He has Kikyou, that's who he always wanted. Am I supposed to never have anything for myself, so that while he's mated to her, I live alone, never having anything more than the friendship he is willing to give me? _Of course _the possibility disturbs me."

He was ultimately pleased to hear her words. But...

"Tell me, Kagome... do you still pine for him, then? For his heart to call to yours, rather than the other one?"

She shook her head vehemently at that. "No! I gave up on that a long time ago. Now if only he would let me alone - to find the rest of my destiny. Our path's no longer coincide!"

"You are correct. They do not."

Kagome shot him a considering look. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru, do you know _how _he could force me back?"

He was silent for several moments, then reluctantly nodded. "Yes. It is called the the Path of Blood. Because you vowed to remain with him as long as he wanted, he can use this way to call your soul back, in order to force you to fulfill that oath."

She clenched her hands, then... a sudden realization hitting her full force. She didn't want to be forced back because she didn't want to leave the stoic Lord she'd just begun to understand. She wanted to know the rest of him... wanted to learn him, to give him the trust he seemed so desperate to gain. She didn't understand the why's of those feelings, just that they were there.

"But... then what about our journey together, my Lord?"

Her inquiry surprised him, phrased in those terms... she sounded upset with the idea of being separated from him. _Is she?_

"Izayoi pointed out that if Inuyasha calls you back, I will also go." He kept his gaze pinned to the horizon. "I made a vow to you, as well - therefore, you cannot be separated from me 'til I have fulfilled mine. If we are pulled back, we will simply continue learning each other, there."

Kagome was taken aback at that. _He made a vow to me? What vow?_ "Uh, Sesshoumaru... what did you vow to me? What oath did you swear? I don't remember any."

"It was a silent vow, Kagome, and I am not yet ready to divulge it. When I am, I will give you the words I spoke."

Kagome nodded after a moment, then turned away. "In the meantime, then, what's next?"

---wWw---

She blinked.

One moment, they'd been sitting looking out over a virginal, untouched land of high mountains and pure, untainted glaciers, and the next, they were back standing off to the side of the road, watching as Totosai came flying towards them on Momo, sheer terror on his face.

Flicking a glance at Sesshoumaru, she sighed. "Is it too much to ask that the next time you want to get somewhere without the actual bother of _traveling _there, you warn me first?"

Cocking a mocking brow at her, he bowed his head politely. "I will attempt to remember that, miko."

She sent him a highly suspicious glance, easily noting the mischievous flicker in his eyes, and knew he would do that to her again at some point.

_It's so strange. Sometimes it's as if his face is immobile, and yet, if you actually take the time to look in his eyes - he's so very expressive. How did I never notice that before? Oh, yeah. That would probably be because I didn't look in his eyes much, _she thought, wryly. _He's got a dry wit - and a fine sense of the ironic. There really is so much more to this male than I ever suspected._

Turning her attentions to the scene before her, she found herself actually _eager_, for the first time, to know what he was thinking.

_"I thought you might run back to Inuyasha."_

'I wonder what the human wench will think when she hears what I have to say? Will she show me fear?'

_"You there, old fogey. I will rip you apart along with the rest."_

"And she stands there, and shows no fear. Somehow, I am no longer surprised by this. The others all reek of it - yet she does not. There is still only her own scent... warm cinnamon and peaches. That is another thing that is strange about her. She does not smell like other humans.

_"Don't worry, it all ends today." _

Kagome felt both brows raising into her bangs, and with a slight blush, looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye.

_He really thought that? Cinnamon and peaches... well, it's nice to know I smell like a peach pie. _She giggled just a little at that thought. And then the rest of his thought caught her attention.

"Wait a minute. I don't smell like other humans? What's that supposed to mean?" She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or what at that.

"Relax, miko, it most definitely was not an insult. Did you not notice the rather unpleasant stench that most humans in this era carry? They seem to avoid bathing as if it were... _unsanitary."_

Kagome nodded at that. "You're right about that. But that's true, you know. People of this period in time, here and in Europe, feared bathing, as they really did think it was bad for your health." She shuddered then. "I'm_ so _glad I wasn't born in this era."

"Indeed."

Her attention was wrenched back to the battle now going on between the two brothers as she watched then Sesshoumaru grab Tessaiga with an arm he had attached to his stump. A dragon's claw.

"You know, I always wondered if you ever got tired of fighting with Inuyasha. After the first couple times, it got awfully redundant, dont you think?"

Sesshoumaru, who was also watching the fight, felt his muscles tighten with irritation when he heard past Kagome cry out for Inuyasha, worry in her voice. Without looking away from the battle, he said flatly, "Not at first. But as time went on, my reasons for seeking him out changed - and fighting with him became more of a... hindrance, but still a means to an end, if you will."

He wondered if she would catch what he was saying...

What he was hinting.

But he didn't think she would, not yet, at least. It was too soon.

Her brow furrowed as she wondered what his reasons could be. Could he really be hinting what it sounded like he was...?

'Why does her worry for the half-breed anger me? Disgust me? It is pathetic, and beneath me to even notice. And yet, even though I feel that way, I also am still angry at her concern for him. How can I feel two different and opposite things such as this at once?'

Kagome stared at his past self, and then watched as he blinded Inuyasha - remembering how her fear had risen for him - and apparently Sesshoumaru had caught her concern.

'She would show fear, for his sake!'

Past Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, then, as he became enraged. At the time, she'd thought it was just from the battle.

But not anymore.

'How can she not see that the half-breed is not worth concern? Does she not see that this Sesshoumaru is worth far more?! And yet she shows no concern for me, only disdain. I will show her who is worthy of notice - I will show the half-breed up everytime I see him, and she will learn who holds value... and who does not!'

_"Compared to me, you were never any good, you filthy damn half-youkai!"_

Her head whipped around in shock as she stared at present Sesshoumaru. "You were _jealous?!_ An-and then, you wanted to show him up? _But why_?" She shook her head, trying to clear it of the mad whirl of her thoughts. "You were going feral in anger because I wanted to protect my friend, because I was worried for him..." she trailed off, just too shocked to really understand.

He bowed his head, once, still staring straight ahead. "At that time, I did not understand, either, miko. It took me some time, but eventually, I began to."

Thoughts still spinning wildly, she watched as Inuyasha figured out the windscar and employed it against Sesshoumaru, and then as Tensaiga took him away, protecting him. And she remembered her thoughts, as the others all worried over Inuyasha and the Tessaiga, and her final question for Totosai.

_"By the way, Totosai, Sesshoumaru has that sword named Tensaiga. You said that it's a healing sword that saves people. To hold it, wouldn't you need a caring heart?"_

Totosai had merely stated that he had no idea why the sword rested with Sesshoumaru...

Leaving Kagome to her thoughts, then and now.

_Even then... something in his heart was waking up. But why?_

---wWw---

"Sesshoumaru?"

A pause, then, "Yes, miko?"

"When did you meet Rin for the first time?" Kagome didn't look at him, keeping her gaze pinned on the horizon.

"It was immediately after what we just saw. When I woke... she was there, trying to care for me. It was odd - a human child, trying to help a youkai." Sesshoumaru also kept his gaze trained on the distance, thoughts on the past. "She... reminded me in some way of you, from the first moment I saw her. So I watched her, thinking that maybe, it would help me understand you."

Kagome was very surprised to hear that. _He thought Rin was like... me? _

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, an unearthly calm lying in his voice. "When I was finally healed, I prepared to leave, but then I caught the scent of her blood. It... did not sit well with me. For the first time I, who reveled in the blood scent, was disturbed by it - and I still did not understand why. So I used Tensaiga."

Kagome reached up absently and grabbed a lock of hair, twirling it around slender fingers. The innocent action caught his attention, enthralled him. "But why did you let her travel with you?"

He shifted then, still watching her play with her hair as the breeze also did, lightly flicking the silky strands back and forth across her shoulders. It was mesmerizing...

"As I said, miko, she reminded me of you. When she chose to follow me, I did not turn her away, because I gained something from her company."

A furrowed brow, a confused glance, and she asked, "Well...? What did you get out of having a little human girl following you?"

He looked up from those fingers, and met her eyes. "I gained time... and the opportunity to study one who was like you. I received a chance to learn... _you, _so to speak."

She was startled. He could see it in her expression, in her eyes, even in her posture. Startled... _astounded._

He looked away, back out at the scenery. A thought crossed his mind, and he spoke before he really thought about it. "She even resembles you... I, for one, never saw the resemblance so many spoke of regarding you and Inuyasha's dead one. But you, and Rin..." his voice trailed off, and Kagome wondered what he was thinking in that moment.

She still couldn't understand his need to know her, his desire to figure her out, but she felt really good inside when he said he didn't see any resemblance between her and Kikyou. _Really_ good.

She flushed with pleased color as she thought about it. "Thank you," she whispered.

He cocked a brow at her as he looked back over at her. "For what, Kagome?"

"Not seeing someone else when you look at me."

"I could never do so - nor would I want to, miko, be assured of that."

_No... to me, you were never anyone else but Kagome. I never saw things as Inuyasha did. For too long Kikyou was his 'other' - he wanted her and could only see _her_ in you._

_For me, Kagome, you would always and only be _my_ 'other'. Anyone else would only be a copy..._

_A pale shade of you._

---wWw---

_I do not want to go back. At first, walking with Sesshoumaru was a way to keep from being alone - and gratitude for him waiting for me. But now... it's different. I don't want to leave him. There is so much to see in him, and I don't want to stop looking._

_I want to stay... with Sesshoumaru._

Kagome sighed, agitation swirling through her system, unbeknownst to her, making her miko aura rise. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice anything external - nor really pay any mind, at first, of the now darkened sky lighting up around her.

Until a deep voice interrupted her, a tinge of amusement hidden within its depths.

"Miko. Cease the display - there is nothing here that can threaten you."

Kagome blinked, then looked over at him from her spot on the grass. It took her a moment to realize they hadn't moved from their earlier spot, and then she noticed the glow.

"Oh! I uhhh..." she looked away sheepishly, a deep blush washing her high cheekbones. "For some reason, I thought, since there's no death around here, I wouldn't really need miko powers."

He tilted his head and considered her, not understanding. "I do not comprehend you, Kagome. What do you mean?"

She chuckled. "I mean that I thought for some reason that I no longer had my miko powers. There's no death here, so no need for self-defense, right?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for several seconds. "Just because there is no death here, does not mean there is no need for defense - or offense, as the situation requires. You can still be challenged, attacked, even fought over here - the only difference being that those who lose do not die."

Kagome was dumbfounded, staring at him, unable to look away. "You mean to tell me that there's people still fighting - even _here?"_

"Of course, miko. Tell me, honestly, do you not think that I would still fight with Inuyasha were he here? Especially now - as he attempts to force you away from my side?" Sesshoumaru was really curious. Did she really think that death made anything different?

_It changes nothing - which is why I waited for you._

She broke out of her stupor at that. "Which reminds me. I need to find a way to get a message to someone." She touched a finger to her chin and tapped it softly against her lips. "Probably Sango would be best - we were very close."

Sesshoumaru was riveted by the sight of her dainty finger gently tapping against her lip.

_If I was fascinated by the miko in life, death has only made it an _obsession...

With a deep, but nearly silent inhale, he said, "There is a way to do so through a dream sequence. I can walk you through it - but it is probable that I would be with you in the dream as well."

She thought about it for a minute, then nodded decisively. "That's fine. I want her to try to get Inuyasha to back off."

High color washed her face, and she looked at the ground, refusing to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes as her words brushed softly against his ears

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you."

His heart skipped a beat, then...

_Do you truly, Kagome?_

"I will lead the way, miko. Get comfortable, like you plan to sleep, and close your eyes."

_I will have the chance to walk in your dreams now, Kagome..._

_As you have for so long walked through mine._

---wWw---

A/N: Trouble's a comin'... namely Inuyasha. Let's just hope they have long enough to finish their little trip down memory lane before he changes things up.

Amber


	8. Dreamweaver

**Chapter 7: Dreamweaver**

Sango whimpered, tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable in her sleep. Too many thoughts and fears were twisting her dreams, leaving her aura enflamed and dark.

A pair of violet eyes watched her as she fought in her sleep, knowing full well what was causing her upset.

Inuyasha.

The half demon and his absolute refusal to let Kagome go. Sango, he knew, felt the same, she wanted to go and make the young miko return, but didn't want to anger her fiance, knowing his thoughts on the situation.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see her back with them. Not at all. But it was a selfish desire, and he knew that... because the tiny miko didn't want to come back. She had asked him,_ them_, to_ let her go. _He felt bound to respect that.

But he knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to give up. He'd already been told that Kagome had asked to be left alone - and he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, she'd promised to stay by his side 'til he didn't want her there anymore, and since he still wanted her there, that's where she belonged.

Simplistic - and selfish.

Inuyasha wouldn't listen, though, and didn't much care if they all thought he was being selfish.

He wouldn't even listen to Kikyou about it. The woman had tried to talk to him, to get him to see reason, but he barely tolerated her presence, let alone her words about Kagome. He'd taken her aside, told her he was happy that she had her life back, that it was only fair, but that she now had a life to make... and she needed to start making it.

Without his presence - since he'd be busy.

She'd been hurt, but deep down, was still holding out hope that, once he figured out that he couldn't get Kagome back, he'd return to her, so she'd chosen to stay behind in the village instead of following him on his new quest. Miroku thought that was actually wise of her.

Sango whimpered again, then, rolling over, she settled, and seemed to drop into a deeper sleep. With a tired sigh, the monk lay back and closed his eyes.

_May as well sleep while I can. I have a feeling my friends are going to need a level head in the coming days._

---wWw---

_Where is this place? _

Sango couldn't see anything around her, she was trapped in thick, roiling mists, and yet, she didn't feel any fear... just sadness. Moving forward, she realized that her movements were not restricted, but that it didn't seem to make any difference, because no matter which way she moved, everything was the same.

Annoyed, she decided to sit down. _If I'm not going to get anywhere, I'm not going to bother wasting my energy. What a stupid dream!_

"Gee thanks, Sango. Sorry I didn't come up with better scenery. How's this?"

Suddenly, the mists were gone, and she was sitting before the well in the clearing, and her astonishment was complete as Kagome strolled out from under the trees... looking as alive as she ever had.

_"Ka-kagome? _But... but you're..." she couldn't finish that sentence - not even after five days. It just hurt too much.

She flinched when Kagome laughed, flashing a brilliant smile at her. "What, Sango, dead? I suppose I am - but it really doesn't feel that much different than being alive, to tell you the truth."

Sango sank back on her heels, then, a devastated expression settling on her pale features. "I get it," she said, dully, "this is a dream. Just a dream... you're not real."

Kagome plopped down next to her sister, and sighed. "Well, it_ is _a dream, but I am really here, you know. I wanted to come and talk to you about something, and this is the only way I could. But..." she glanced at Sango out of the corner of her eye, "my companion is also here with me. We both have some messages to pass on."

The taijiya frowned, looking over at her uncertainly. "Uhh..._ companion_?" There had been something in her voice when she said that...

"Yes."

Something must have passed between her and the person, because after a moment, Kagome glanced over her shoulder, and following her sister's eye, she watched, astounded, as a glimmer of white appeared beneath the trees... and slowly moved into the clearing.

Eyes wide, she stared at the imposing figure before her, actually more afraid of him here, in a dream, than she had been of him in life.

_His presence... here, in this place..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru?!" she whispered, voice taken in shock.

"Taijiya." He nodded in acknowledgment, and sat down by Kagome's side.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Why?"

Kagome giggled at that question, and the look on her friend's face. "Didn't he send the message with Jaken that he would be waiting for me? Why is it such a surprise?"

"B-but... he's," she looked quickly at the demon Lord, "no disrespect, Lord Sesshoumaru," he cocked a brow, "but... he's, well, he's _Sesshoumaru!"_

"So?"

Sango sat there, flabbergasted. _So? This somehow doesn't bode well for Inuyasha..._

"Kagome, there's something you should know. Inuyasha's gone off the deep end, and he's dragging us off in the morning to look for a way to bring you back, as ridiculous as it sounds."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, mouth tightening, then faced Sango again. "We know, Sango. And... it's not ridiculous. There _is_ a way."

Sango stared at her for a moment, then squealed excitedly. "There_ is? _Oh, but that's wonderful, Kagome! We can actually bring you back to be with us!"

Kagome looked away at that, trying to order her thoughts. She was a bit surprised when Sesshoumaru reached out and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, but she smiled at him, and placed her hand over his own. Turning back to Sango, she shook her head.

"I love you guys, Sango, I really do... and in some ways, I miss you all. But... I don't _want_ to come back. I meant what I told Miroku that last day. What I _asked_ him. To_ let me go._" She watched sadly as Sango flinched in disbelief. "I'm happy now, my sister. Please... tell Inuyasha to leave me be. He has his chance with Kikyou now. He needs to move on from my death, and start to live."

Sango stared incredulously at the two beings sitting with her... easily noting the standoffish Lord's gentle touch on her sister... and her sister's acceptance of that touch.

"Kagome... why are you with him?"

And Kagome smiled again, brightly, her spirit shining through easily. "Because I want to be. We travel together, now."

She met the Lord's eye, then. "Why would you want to travel with a human woman, Lord Sesshoumaru? Don't you hate us?"

Sesshoumaru held her gaze easily. "I do not. But even if I did, you would still not find hatred in myself for _Kagome_ - because it does not exist. Nor did it for many months before either of our deaths."

Sango stared at him for a few minutes, then, with a sinking heart, looked at Kagome. "You really don't want to come back?" she asked wistfully.

"No. For the first time since I fell through the well, Sango, I'm at peace. There's no pain in my heart. I will stay with Sesshoumaru."

The taijiya bit back tears, but nodded. "Okay. So you want me to tell Inuyasha to back off, huh?" At Kagome's nod, she sighed. "Well, that's gonna be fun. You do know he probably won't listen, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru answered that one. Dryly, he said, "We are aware of the stubborn nature of my brother. He was always this way, so it comes as no surprise now."

"Okay, well, I was just checking." She eyed the Lord. _He seems... different. A little bit more open._ "Anything else you'd like me to pass along?"

Again, the two glanced at each other, then back at her, both nodding. Kagome answered, saying, "Yeah. Tell everyone that I miss them, and love them all, especially Shippo and Rin. And tell Rin that Lord Sesshoumaru misses her... and that he is proud of the lady she is becoming. She is a credit to him as his former ward."

Sango nodded, then looked down sadly. When she looked back up, they were standing, and she slowly got to her feet, knowing this was goodbye. "I'll tell them. I... wish you would reconsider, Kagome, but I won't try to persuade you... if you're happy, then... I'll let it go. But if Inuyasha refuses to let go, I still intend to travel with him, you understand, right?"

Kagome smiled at her. "It's okay, Sango, I wouldn't want you guys to abandon him because he's being a baka. If that was all it took, we'd have all run off within moments of meeting him, ne?"

"Yeah... isn't that the truth?"

Kagome chuckled, then took the arm the Lord offered her. Before she turned away, she caught Sango's eye. "Keep that lecherous monk in line, sister of my heart. Always remember that I love you guys!" With that, she turned and walked away, secure on the arm of the demon Lord, the clearing near the well disappearing slowly from around her as she found herself in darkness.

---wWw---

"Sango!"

She sat up suddenly, with a gasp, extremely disoriented, and blinking back tears. Putting up a hand, she covered her heart, feeling it beating frantically in her chest, and as it calmed slowly, she looked up, catching Miroku's and Inuyasha's stunned and concerned gazes.

"What happened?"

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, then back at her. "We're not sure, Sango. You were glowing... glowing the same pink as Kagome's spiritual powers, and mumbling in your sleep. It woke me, and Inuyasha came running in, saying he felt Kagome."

Sango's eyes widened, then. _So it really wasn't a dream! It was her... _She stood up, accepting Miroku's offered hand, as she still felt shaky, and caught Inuyasha's stare. _He's really not going to take this well..._

"Follow me," she whispered. "I have some things to tell you, and I don't want to wake anyone else." The two nodded, following her out the door, as she made for the goshinboku. She didn't know why, but it felt right to tell them what she'd dreamed while near Kagome's grave.

Once they reached the tree, Sango sat near her sister's grave, and stared down at it for a few minutes. Miroku seemed content to let her do things at her own pace, however, Inuyasha, as always, was impatient.

"Oi! Start talkin', Sango. What was all that back there, and why was Kagome's aura surrounding you?"

Sango shook herself out of her thoughts, and turned a jaundiced eye on her half demon friend. "Because Kagome came to me in a dream, Inuyasha. She had some messages to pass on, she said."

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise, as did Miroku. "Well, what the hell did the wench have to say?"

"That she wants you to leave well enough alone, Inuyasha. She doesn't want to be brought back."

There was a dead silence, then, that pressed down into the clearing around the great tree, ominous and still as Inuyasha turned her words over in his mind.

"What else, Sango?" Miroku's voice was steady, though he was surprised.

Sango sighed, and looked at the two graves before her. Quietly, she said, "Kagome wasn't alone, either. Care to take a guess who was with her?" she asked, tilting her head significantly towards the other grave.

"Oh, fuck no! Don't tell me that asshole was hanging around with _my _miko! What the fuck was he doing there, Sango?"

"Kagome said that they travel together now, and that she's happy, and at peace for the first time since she fell down the well." Face half-hidden by her bangs, Sango finished, "She looked it, too. She wasn't hurting, and you could see it. I've never seen her that way before - free of pain, I mean."

Miroku nodded, remembering Kagome's last words. _"Sesshoumaru-sama... you came." _There had been relief in her voice, then.

"It is as I told you, Inuyasha. She doesn't want to be brought back."

At that, Inuyasha let loose a growl of rage, and spun around, facing away from the graves. "Leave me and go back to the hut. This won't change my mind - I still leave at first light."

Shaking her head, Sango stood, and taking Miroku's proffered hand, moved out of the area, heading back to Kaede's.

Inuyasha stared at the tree line, desperately trying to tamp down the rage in his heart at the knowledge that she was not only with his damned brother, but didn't want to come back. Turning on his heel, he stared at the graves, first Kagome's, then on to Sesshoumaru's.

Eyes red, he said, "I'm taking her back, bastard, you can't have her. Whether she wants to come back or not - I can't let her go." He raised his voice, shouting into the still air. "Why the fuck couldn't you find someone else to wait for?! Why _her?!_"

A breeze rose then, lifting Inuyasha's heavy hair, swirling through the area, and in that breeze, he distinctly heard his brother's voice.

_Because, Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru has never seen more life in anyone, human or demon, than he found in her eyes. The miko's soul_ is _life, in it's purest form._

_Whether in your realm, or this one, it matters not._

_She is life. _

My_ life._

The breeze died, and so did his brother's voice.

His rage did not.

"Forget it, _brother. _She promised _me._"

The winds rose again, and when they died down, the clearing stood empty once more.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru watched his half demon brother disappear from the little dell by the goshinboku, irritation at his stubborn refusal to let sleeping dogs lie (no pun intended) flowing like quicksilver through his veins. The boy would never learn, it seemed.

With a thought, he dismissed the halfling, and turned his attentions to the world - through _Kagome's_ eyes. It looked the same, really, and yet... subtly different. Where his senses were obviously sharper than hers, making it an inherent fact that he saw the world through a different lens, he had never been aware that as a human, she saw the world in any other way except in the dull way her human senses and weaknesses would allow.

He was very surprised to find that he was wrong - although, perhaps he should not have been. After all, this _was_ Kagome. Nothing he'd ever learned about her hadn't in some way been extraordinary. Apparently, that was about the only thing she couldn't figure out how to be...

Ordinary.

She wasn't, and she never would be.

And so he spread his senses open, taking in every aspect of her view of the world. Colors were sharper, scents, while weaker in her nose than they would be in his, were overlaid with tantalizing fringes of other things, and the whole covered and colored by _emotion._

This was the most astounding thing of all. Something that he had always disdained as a weakness had become to her, instead, a _strength. _It was... an amazing thought - emotion, feelings, to her, were another sense, one that went above and beyond the normal five that humans had. A sixth sense, if you will... one that shaded the world around her with nuance and subtleties that he'd never even imagined in all his power and knowledge.

For her, it wasn't sight that was her primary sense... it was emotion.

With that realization, came more questions.

He brought himself out of his trance, and laying his gaze on the woman before him, he studied her form for several seconds before waking her.

_How trustworthy can emotion be as a sense? And even though I wonder - to walk through her dreams is indeed more than I could ever have imagined, even if it only leads to more questions._

"Miko. It is time to wake." He waited, rather impatiently, as she opened her eyes and sat up. "I have... questions."

Kagome cocked a curious brow. _What could he be wondering about now? _ "After all this time of studying me, Sesshoumaru, you'd think you'd know everything there is to know about me already," she teased.

"I would say that you should be correct in that assumption, Kagome, but you would not be. If you had really been so easy to figure out, as you say, then you would never have caught my attention in the first place," he finished wryly, openly acknowledging the fascination she held for him.

"Well, then, ask your questions. That _is_, after all, what this was all about. Giving you a chance to answer all your questions about me." Something unpleasant occurred to her, then, and she frowned down at her hands for a minute, before smoothing her brow and looking back up at him.

_Let him ask his questions... then I can ask mine._

"For a moment, while together in your dream, I was able to see the world as you see it." He watched her face carefully, hoping she would not see it as an invasion of her privacy. She merely looked back at him, obviously waiting for him to finish, so he continued.

"How is it that you trust your emotions more than your sight, as a sense, as your _main_ sense?"

Kagome scrunched her nose up thoughtfully, looking away, then flicked a quick look at him from under her bangs. "So... you noticed that, huh?" She sighed when he nodded. "It's... difficult to articulate, so please, be patient as I try to explain, okay?"

He bowed his head in understanding. "Take your time, miko, we are not exactly in a hurry."

She chuckled. "Yeah, there is that." Closing her eyes, she let a smile drift across her lips. "It was always that way for me, you know. From the time of my first memories, the world around me was colored by the emotions left behind by everything, even animals." As his eyes showed surprise, she grinned. "Yeah, even animals have them, though they are much more... simplistic, I would have to say. Anyway, I always just seemed to know what was going on around me in that way, and I knew very early on that it was much more reliable than sight."

Sesshoumaru broke in there, unable to understand _how. _"Why would it be more reliable than what you can see with your own eyes, miko?"

She looked slightly surprised at his question. "Well, because sight is the easiest sense to fool, of course. I've never understood how people can have such faith in something that was so often and easily overcome."

He stared at her, completely caught off guard at her answer.

"Think about it this way, Sesshoumaru. If Inuyasha and Kikyou had trusted their _hearts _all those years ago instead of their _eyes_, none of this would have happened... do you see what I mean now?" Kagome couldn't understand how such a simple concept could be so hard to figure out.

_Although, for one who's never looked into his own heart before, I guess I can understand his confusion on how to use it._

Dropping his eyes to the ground in front of him, a line appeared on his brow, as he considered her words. He was totally astounded at the concepts she was laying before him. They were nothing that he would ever have thought of on his own...

_And yet..._

Kagome chuckled again. "Guess I flipped your switch on that one, didn't I?" She waited for him to focus on her again, then waved a hand around herself to indicate their surroundings. "Every place has an emotional signature, Sesshoumaru, and it's how I learn to see a place. I know whether it's a good place or a bad place before I even get there - just by the emotional aura that surrounds it." She smiled at him.

"Most places are pretty neutral - carrying both good and bad in equal measure. Some places are far nicer than others... and some... some are truly drenched in blood, hatred, malice - every negative, hateful thing that you can imagine. _Those places..._ I stay away from. Because once tainted, always tainted. And that makes them dangerous."

_So... emotions... carry an... aura?_

"In other words, emotions are another type of energy... and you read it."

Her smile widened. "I guess you could say it that way. I'm kinda what people in my time call an empath. It goes hand in hand with my miko powers. After all, miko powers are a bond of nature - a bond to all living things. This is just another aspect of that, really."

"And yet, I've yet to meet another miko who utilizes such. Why then are you so different?"

Kagome giggled, shaking her head at him.

"And I guess that's the million dollar question, isn't it? It's why you waited for me."

_Only partially, little miko. But you know... I do not think that I could ever find the answers to all of the questions that exist within you..._

_Even with all of eternity at my fingertips._


	9. Damaged Soul

**Chapter 8: Damaged Soul**

"Myouga! Oi, Myouga! Where the fuck are you, ya little bastard? You'd better not have snuck off!" Inuyasha was impatient and ready to leave, and was getting angrier by the minute that the little bloodsucker was taking his time.

Finally, he felt the little bite that signified his retainer's presence, and reaching up with his claws, he grabbed his head and pulled it off him. "What's the damn hold up, Myouga? When I said before dawn, I meant before dawn!"

"I apologize, my Lord. I was simply tired. I am not a young flea anymore, you know," he said, sitting on his dignity.

"Feh. Whatever." Moving quickly, he tied the flea to his suikan before he could get away, and ignoring his protests, pushed his head through the matting on Kaede's door. "Sango, Miroku, I'm leaving. Either of you guys goin' with or not?"

Miroku met his gaze. "Of course we are going with you, Inuyasha, even though I do not approve of this, I would not abandon a friend. We will be ready momentarily."

"Keh." He pulled back from the hut, a slight blush on his cheeks at the knowledge that even though they may not agree with something he was doing, they would still support him.

He turned and stared out over the village, then stiffened, noting the presence coming up from behind him. As it neared him he said, "Kikyou." Both knew it wasn't an encouragement, merely an acknowledgment.

"Inuyasha." She stood next to him, also looking out over the village. "Is there nothing that will convince you to leave this path? You cannot restore her to life."

"Drop it, Kikyou. You know, it's really funny. That right there is the biggest difference between you two. And to think... I never saw it." He snorted in disgust - disgust at his own blindness. "Kagome wouldn't be arguing with me if the situation were reversed. She'd be helping me to find a way to bring you back. But that's because she isn't selfish - she wanted me to be happy, even if it was with someone else. Too bad you aren't the same."

Kikyou gasped, hurt echoing through her at his words. _Is this how Kagome always felt when he would compare her to me? _Drawing a deep breath, she snapped, "This isn't about _you_, you fool! This is about Kagome, whatever else you might think. You've no right to call me selfish when you yourself are." She held up a warning hand as he attempted to deny it.

"Don't lie! What do you call this, then? She has said she does not wish to come back! If she had wanted to be brought back, I would join you, and I would help - but she does not! Even I, with my more _selfish ways_," she spat at him, "would not wish the fate I suffered on her head. But I am willing to let her be, _because it's what she chose!"_

With a huff, she turned from his growling form, and began to walk away, pausing only once. "Before you dare to speak of my selfishness, you should look at your own." Then she moved on, leaving behind a suddenly silenced inu half demon.

Inuyasha was still silent a moment later when Sango and Miroku stepped from the hut, a sleepy Shippo perched on the monk's shoulder, with Kirara on Sango's. Neither said a word about what they'd heard, instead choosing to let things alone for the time being.

"Where are we heading first, Inuyasha?" Miroku was curious to know if he had a destination in mind.

"Keh. We're heading to see the oldest living demon in Nippon."

Sango's brow furrowed as she met Miroku's questioning gaze, then turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Bokuseno, the demon tree."

"Will he help us?" Sango wasn't sure this was going to do any good.

Inuyasha glared into the distance, her question sending hot blood pounding through his veins at the thought that the tree might withhold information, and his eyes flickered red for a moment.

"He will... or he won't be the oldest _living _demon anymore."

The others all exchanged disturbed glances with each other...

This quest wasn't starting well.

Not at all.

---wWw---

Kagome looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. You know, so far this is what sucks the most about being dead." When Sesshoumaru shot her a startled look, she grinned ruefully and gestured at her clothing. "Not bathing and having to wear the same things all the time."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head with a confused look in his eyes, asking, "Why do you think you must wear the same clothing all the time... or that you cannot bathe, miko?"

She stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"All you need to do for a change of clothing is concentrate on what you want to wear... I believe I mentioned before that in this realm, all you need is the will, did I not?"

She blushed. "Well... damn. Guess I didn't remember about that. But what about a bath? I'd love to visit a hot spring, you know."

"Very well. Follow me." Without a word of protest, he moved off, heading towards another area where the mists thinned, and leading her into a clearing backed by a small onsen.

Kagome's face brightened immeasurably, almost in heaven at the sight. "_Thank_ you, Sesshoumaru!"

He nodded, then turned and walked into the surrounding foliage. "I will await you, miko. Enjoy your bath."

"Uh-huh," she hummed absentmindedly. "I won't take too long, I promise."

Sesshoumaru was actually surprised when she kept her word, coming out of the small clearing within a very short period, looking relaxed and happy... and dressed in something that had the stoic demon Lord almost choking.

"Miko, what are you wearing, exactly?" His voice had a small husky note in it, and he fought to keep himself under control. The sight before him was just a bit more than he could handle.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, her bright smile faltering as she saw the look on his face. He looked... stunned. She glanced down at herself, confused about why he would react that way.

"Uh... is there a problem with it? It's basically like the taijiya outfit, although I added this outer kimono for a bit more coverage. Did I offend you somehow?"

Before either could move, a powerful aura crashed into their senses, and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as a very handsome male appeared in the small clearing with them. Casting an uncertain glance at Sesshoumaru, she relaxed when she noted his normal stoic expression settle on his face. Whoever this was, he was not concerned.

"My dear, you didn't offend the pup," the male laughed at the low growl coming from Sesshoumaru, "you just shocked him. That is _some _outfit!"

Kagome's face morphed once more into confusion. "What do you mean? Does it look badly on me? Maybe..." she blushed then, a mortified look crossing her face, "am I too..." her voice dropped in humiliation, "fat for this? I'm sorry! I'll change it, I promise."

She closed her eyes to figure some other outfit out, only to be stopped by the male when he burst out in laughter once more. Kagome was almost in tears when she looked at Sesshoumaru - his face had, for the first time since she'd known him, lost its calm facade, and showed him to be genuinely, and _highly, _astounded.

"Lady Kagome, you fear for no good reason. You are most _definitely_ not too 'fat' for that outfit. It is stunning - and_ that _is why my son looks like he's been pole-axed." The Inu no Taisho chuckled, this situation was far too funny. "I have to say, I haven't seen anything so attractive in many an age, young miko. I could spend an eternity staring at the vision of loveliness that is you."

Kagome blushed, instantly turning several shades of cranberry, which for some reason, only enhanced the vision she made. The black undersuit, topped by the silvery blue over-kimono, was striking.

"So, you're...?" She glanced at Sesshoumaru, then back over the the handsome male before her.

"Guilty, I am afraid. I have no choice but to claim the whelp as mine."

Kagome tried to keep her laughter contained, but it was a bit difficult. The Inu no Taisho was quite the flirt - he reminded her greatly of Miroku.

"What are you here for, Father? Is there a purpose to this visit?" Sesshoumaru had by now managed to regain his control, and was a bit annoyed at the interruption. He was enjoying his travels with Kagome - _without_ other people bothering them. Or staring at her in that... outfit.

_It's a good thing Inuyasha is not here - I would have to gut him had he seen her like this._

Sugimi met his son's gaze and held it, then nodded. "Have you told her why you waited yet, Sesshoumaru?"

"It is not time for that, father. Do not interfere in this, it is not your concern."

"I would not say that, my son - it is my concern as I choose to make it so." At that, Sesshoumaru let out another low growl, and Sugimi chuckled. "Do not, pup. You cannot threaten me."

With a low bow in a rather lost Kagome's direction, he turned and began to walk away, but paused, and looking over his shoulder, said, "Do not waste time, Sesshoumaru, you have less of it than you think. Your brother will not give up - so take advantage of what time is left for you both here in this realm." With that, he turned and moved away, vanishing quickly.

Kagome turned her gaze on Sesshoumaru, only to see him lost in contemplation. She wondered what he was thinking about so heavily, and it startled her when he spoke. "Come. We have much to see. It is time for another viewing of past events."

She remained silent, simply taking his outstretched arm, and docilely following along behind him. _So that was his father - and Inuyasha's. Wow. He's... not what I would have imagined from knowing the two of them, and yet, in some ways, he is almost a perfect mix of both of them. In control, calm, and powerful, as with Sesshoumaru, but more open like Inuyasha with his emotions. _

_But what I don't get was the point of that whole meeting. What was he trying to accomplish? And why was he worried about me knowing why Sesshoumaru waited for me?_

_Ugh... more questions and no answers._

Shaking her head to clear it of useless thoughts, she glanced at her companion. "So... our next meeting, huh? Let me think... wasn't it that time when you got Tokijiin?"

"No. I did not say our next meeting. I said past events. This is one you never knew about - we did not meet, but I was there, and I watched."

Kagome's brow went up in surprise. "Watching? Uh, when was that?"

He paused for a moment, then said, "When Kanna tried to steal your soul. I was nearby, and I watched what happened."

She thought about that for a while. "So your saying that you were there... but why? I mean, why were you there? It just seems strange, you know, to think of you hanging around where humans were."

He sighed. "I was there because I was curious. I still could not understand you. So I went looking for you... for answers."

She cocked her head, giving him a curious look. "Did you find any?"

He huffed. "No. I only found more questions."

_As always with you, miko. _

_As always... even now it is the same..._

---wWw---

Kagome looked around at the place he'd led her, and sighed morosely. _Yup, sure recognize this place. I almost lost my soul again, here. _She chuckled then, a flat sound in the cool air. _Seems like everyone wants a piece of it... that this is the most peace I've found is saying something - I had to die to be happy and safe._

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward, but he was aware of the melancholy air that had settled over Kagome, and he wondered at it.

"Miko."

She blinked, then looked over at him absently. "Hmm?"

"Why is your aura disturbed?"

_How like Sesshoumaru, instead of asking if I'm alright, he asks why my aura is disturbed. He really needs to loosen up a bit._

"These memories... from this place are not exactly comfortable, Sesshoumaru." She looked away, pinning her gaze to the house they'd left Koharu in, and where they'd met Kanna for the first time. "Too many times I've had others try to steal my soul from me, or to corrupt it and taint me. Every time, it hurt. I dislike remembering those particular instances, that's all."

"That is... understandable."

Kagome looked around, and then frowned. "Wait a minute, Sesshoumaru. How could you have seen what was happening? We were inside... it's not like there were a lot of places to hide in there, you know."

At that, a slender black brow raised regally, and he looked down at her with an arrogant disbelief written across his features. "Do you doubt my words, miko? Or is it my abilities that you doubt?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at his expression. "No, Sesshoumaru, neither one. I'm just asking how you did it."

"This Sesshoumaru can bind his youki to himself so tightly that it effectively removes him from sight."

"Okay, you can get off your high horse already, _Lord _Sesshoumaru. I wasn't trying to offend your dignity," she huffed.

"Hn." He drew her forward, entering the building and moving easily towards the room they'd been in when Kanna had trapped them. "My dignity will recover, miko. Do not be concerned."

Kagome blinked. "Was that a... joke?"

"And if it was?"

"Ugh. Never mind. Let's just eavesdrop on your thoughts so we can get out of this place. It still gives me the creeps."

Like a play being put on for her benefit, she watched the confrontation between first Sango and Kanna, and then herself and Kanna... and even knowing that this was the past, the pain she felt watching her soul being stolen was more than an echo.

Looking around, she really didn't need to watch it all, since she was well aware of what happened, she tried to pinpoint Sesshoumaru's location, but couldn't.

"You will not be able to find me, Kagome."

"Hmmph." She folded her arms across her chest and pointedly ignored him. She was quite happy to hear the first of his thoughts... she really wanted out of this place.

'This demon is strange - she has no aura. It is interesting, that. Still, I do not think she will defeat the human.'

Unfettered surprise washed across her face, and she stared up at Sesshoumaru, shocked. "You... knew I would get away from her?"

He held her eyes for a moment, then looked away. "Yes." He didn't elaborate, but he really didn't need to.

_He... believed in me, back then - even when Inuyasha didn't. He might have hated me... but..._

"What was it like?"

Kagome looked up at him, jerked from her thoughts by his voice. With a sad look, she smiled slightly, then looked away. "It was... agonizing, for lack of a better word. It was more painful than a physical attack. It was all I could do to even move, because the pain burned my mind, and I couldn't think."

Sesshoumaru considered her words, and somewhere deep inside, he shuddered. The thought of having your soul ripped away...

"We must follow, Kagome. This time you went outside to stop Naraku and Kanna."

Kagome merely nodded as she watched herself fly off on Kirara. She walked along behind him obediently, keeping an ear open for any more of his stray thoughts.

'This miko... she grows stranger every time I see her. She does not run from fear - even when she feels it. I have never seen a human react so.'

It took a moment for the significance of that last thought to sink in, but when it did, Kagome looked at him, a brilliant smile lighting her features.

"Sesshoumaru! This is the first time you called me something other than human or girl. You called me miko!"

He bowed his head at her, then met her eye. "Yes. It was a measure of respect. You never seemed to care that people addressed you with the title you were born into, but it was a sign of earned respect that I addressed you as such. Truly, at this point, it was grudging, but it was there."

_He actually felt respect towards me so soon - and yet it took Inuyasha so much longer - and he never _treated _me as a person worthy of any respect even if he felt that way... it was always about Kikyou. But Sesshoumaru..._

Kagome shivered as she watched herself confront Naraku and his incarnations - it was eerie, and made her skin crawl seeing their deadliest enemy in the flesh again.

'This miko carries power - but she doesn't know how to use it. Where does she come from that she is so untrained? Her soul, also... I have never seen one so large before - and pure. It sheds light like the full moon. Intriguing.'

The confrontation was quickly over, and Kagome smiled at the poetry of his last thought. _Didn't know he had it in him._

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Why didn't you intervene at that time? Was it because I'm human - and Inuyasha was there?"

He shook his head slightly, letting his gaze linger on the wounds in the ground left by the windscar.

"No. It was because I knew _you_ could defend yourself and your companions."

He glanced down at her wondering expression.

"I trusted you to take care of the problem. They were not worthy opponents for you."

Kagome's eyes had widened at his statement.

_He trusted that I could fight and win - he believed in me, even then, when he still hated me. And Inuyasha who claimed to love me..._

_Didn't._

_What does that say?_

'Inuyasha truly is a fool. He has such power at his fingertips - and he squanders it. Why does she still follow him?'

There was the beginning hints of frustration in his thoughts.

Frustration that she was so loyal to one that was undeserving of such.

"Tell me, Kagome. How much of your soul was damaged by all those others - and how much of it was damaged by _Inuyasha_?" He pulled her along again, leaving that particular scene in the past - where it belonged.

She stared at him in horror as that question beat into her consciousness.

_How did he know?_

_---_wWw---

A/N: I'm on a roll with the plot of this story right now, so I'm just going with it. Can't say how long it will last, but... and for those who are waiting for the next chapter of Fetch, don't worry, I am also working on that one in between bouts of this one.

Amber


	10. Envy

**Chapter 9: Envy**

"Dammit, you hentai! Now is not the time for this!" Sango was highly irate. The damn monk just never learned - it was always the same, only now, Kagome wasn't around for him to grope, leaving her as his only target. Which he was doing - frequently. Did the fool even know just how predictable he was?

"You know, Miroku, you need to find some new moves, you are _so_ easy to read now. Do you know what Kagome told me once? She said that you'd made her an adult - she'd been groped by you, and that it was a right-of-passage. That's pretty sad, you pervert!"

Miroku met her angered gaze calmly, then grinned mischievously. "A right-of-passage, hmm? In that case, things could go well for me in the next village we come to... hopefully, there will be many beautiful maidens waiting for me to assist them into adulthood."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, irritation flaring. "Shut the fuck up, monk. Just for that, I ain't takin' you anywhere near any villages for the next month."

The monk pouted for a moment, then laughed. "Ah, well, perhaps that is a good thing, since we are on such an important quest." He shot a look at the young male that ran at their sides, grateful that he was riding Kirara with Sango - their half demon companion was very quick.

"So, tell me, Inuyasha. Do you have any inkling of a way to return Kagome to the land of the living?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. But there has to be a way - and Myouga here," he poked the flea, ignoring his wails of protest, "is gonna help. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that the little bloodsucker knows how to do it - and for some reason isn't giving the information up." His voice became hard, dangerous. "I'll let it lie until we see Bokuseno, but after that, if he doesn't come clean..." his voice trailed off ominously, and Myouga got _very _quiet.

Miroku looked into the distance, then sighed. "Inuyasha... tell me, why are you so determined to bring Kagome back - even against her own wishes? To the point that you would threaten friends and vassals with death if they do not comply?" He shot the sputtering half demon a dark look from under his brows.

"Are you going to do the same to us if we refuse to do something you want us to at some point?"

"Fuck! Is that what you think of me? I'd never hurt you and Sango, Miroku, you should know that by now! I haven't spent years protecting you guys and fighting by your side to turn and attack you now - I have more honor than that, aside from anything else. I can't believe you'd even ask me that!" Inuyasha was actually hurt that something like that would even be said.

An insidious voice broke in from within his mind, reminding him of his words, arguing against his own mental state.

_But he makes a valid point... how are they supposed to know if they're safe or not when you've been laying threats around like leaves in autumn?_

"That is comforting to know, Inuyasha, however, you did not answer the first part of the question."

"Yes, Inuyasha... I'd like an answer to that, too. I know I want her back, and I was hopeful when you brought this chance up - but after she spoke to me in that dream, I feel badly that we are disregarding her wishes." Sango looked away from everyone, then, she could feel the upset in Inuyasha's aura... and Shippo's.

Inuyasha glanced at her profile, then looked away, guilt rising up within his mind... but not enough to change it. She could be pissed all she wanted at him when she woke up alive again - but that was the point... she'd be alive again, having the chance to_ be _pissed at him.

"I know she'll probably be pissed as hell at me for all this, but I don't care. Let her sit me to hell over it - because I'm already _there_ without her_ here. _I think I lost the ability to breathe when she wasn't with me, Sango - because I feel dead, too - and I don't want to try to live, while feeling dead."

He sighed, and looked up at the sky for a moment.

"I can understand now... how Kikyou felt. Alive, and yet not. It hurts - and I want it to stop hurting_. I_ want to stop hurting... because the only time in my life that I didn't hurt - was when Kagome was with me."

Miroku stared at his friend, sadness shifting through him as he realized that Inuyasha was merely telling the truth.

His friend wasn't just fighting for Kagome's life...

He was fighting for his own, as well.

_Why did the kami allow such a bond to develop - one that would only cause him more pain?_

_Has he not suffered enough of that in his life already?_

---wWw---

_It hurts._

Kagome couldn't even look up as they moved through the mists, letting Sesshoumaru guide her without caring where he was taking her. He'd pointed out something that had her unwillingly delving into her heart - and she was frightened.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know what she was going to find.

_How could he hit the mark so completely - see something in me so clearly when I myself never even realized it? _

_"Tell me, Kagome. How much of your soul was damaged by all those others - and how much of it was damaged by_ Inuyasha_?"_

The words cut into her mind, echoing over and over, drawing out poison from within her soul... a poison she'd never even realized was festering there.

_I let Inuyasha become my crutch - my reason for locking my heart away and not letting anyone else in. And now, I am here, in this place, and Sesshoumaru points it out! _

"_Why_?" Her voice broke from her control, anguish overlying its normal sweet tones, and Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"Why would you point this out to me... _now? _Now, _here_, when it's too late? Before, my heart was locked away, but now?! Now, it's dead! _ I'm... _dead..." a despondent sadness echoed then within her, radiating outwards from her aura, slamming into her companion with the force of a thousand explosions.

"Why do you think that it is too late? Despite what you seem to think, miko, I do nothing that is pointless. My words have meaning - it is up to you to figure out what that meaning is."

"And who is here for me to love, Sesshoumaru? Who is here that would love me? What is the point of all this, anyway?" A broken sob came suddenly as she yanked her arm from him and backed away. "Haven't I cried enough? _ Hurt enough?!" _Her voice trailed away into tears, and she put a hand out, warning him to stay away as he started to move towards her, his form dissolving and shattering into fragments as the tears fractured her vision - just as her soul lay in fractures within her.

It tore out his heart to see her this way, but it had to be done, and he was nothing if not a master strategist. She needed to let go of the past, of the pain that had been slowly poisoning her... it wasn't even as though she was still in love with his brother. It was just that she had buried all the grief, and never let it out - she needed this, to cry. To lance the wound in her soul, so that the hurt could finally finish healing.

After all, he could not have her until this was past.

"Indeed. You have - and now it is time for you to recognize that fact and let it go - so that you may be able to move on, miko. Do you really think that I gain satisfaction from your pain? Do you think me so _honorless_?!" His voice had risen a bit, towards the end of that statement, and with it, a high wind moved from behind him, swirling his hair around them, and spinning the mists away from them, revealing a place she'd never thought to see again.

Her home.

She stared around herself in shock, until her attention was ripped away from her surroundings by the sight of the ever stoic Sesshoumaru finally lost to control. His eyes looked... _haunted._

And for some reason, that hurt her more than anything else.

Almost numb from the overwhelming amount of emotion suddenly flooding her from the oh-so-controlled demon Lord before her, she stared, mind blank.

"Tell me, Kagome, do you see me - have you _ever_ really seen me? Does this Sesshoumaru not exist? Have I not life within me as well as you?" With an enraged growl, he asked, "You say you feel emotion - then tell me, _woman_, what do you feel from me now?!"

Eyes wide, Kagome couldn't look away from him in that moment. "I... normally I can't... sense you, Sesshoumaru - or at least, not much. It's because of your control. You block me."

"And now? I have loosed my grip on that control, so tell me! What do you feel from me now?! Or are you too frightened to look? Afraid that you might have all your preconceived notions ripped away?" He turned his back, then, visibly fighting for control, shocked at himself as much as she was. He hadn't let himself lose control like that since he was a child.

_Always it is her that brings me to my knees. Why cannot she see that fact? Am I not worth her heart? Can I not... love her as she deserves? _

Suddenly, Kagome could only feel his hurt, as it overtook her own, drowning it in endless visions of long, lonely centuries, of hopes always dashed, and a cold heart that was finally warmed, seeing the sunlight for the first time - and she had cast it in his teeth, ignored his presence, denied his existence except in a peripheral way.

She sank to her knees, unable to stand under the weight of the pain he kept locked away, out of sight. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "You were right to say what you did." Head down, chin against her chest, she wrapped her arms around her herself and _cried._ She cried for him, for his loneliness, and she cried for herself...

For her blindness.

Because he was right. She hadn't ever let herself see _him._ She'd hidden behind her childish affection for Inuyasha - and ignored the white light behind him that was Sesshoumaru.

And all because she was afraid to truly see him.

Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily, and he concentrated hard to get it under control. He had never, even as a child, let go of himself this much. Never had he shared so much of himself with_ anyone_. Not ever. No one had ever made him feel what this one, tiny woman did. He had long ago accepted it, accepted the loss of control for her sake, but he still despised the pain that it brought in its wake - the realization of what this woman was to him.

She was his heart.

He wished that he'd been born without. He'd realized that he'd never truly be able to live up to his name when he'd finally understood what had happened to him - because he could never again be the merciless 'killing perfection' once his heart had been woken - and compassion had filtered into his soul.

All because of her. And she just kept missing the reasons - missing why he'd waited for her, why he wanted her trust, why he'd stopped wanting to kill her... even why he'd saved her several times.

But now, as he finally turned and looked at her, he knew that she was seeing him, _as he was_, for the first time, as she looked up at him through eyes washed with tears.

Kagome met his eyes, then, and _knew. _Knew why he'd waited, why he wanted her trust.

He loved her.

And she'd acted like life was over and there was no longer anyone to love - when he was there right by her side.

She'd hurt him... but never again.

"Sesshoumaru," a whisper, but powerful, for in that moment even the scream of a thousand tortured souls couldn't have overpowered it in his ears, "I _see_ you." Reaching up to wipe some of the tears from her face, she held his gaze, solemn. "I see _you_ - and I understand what you've been trying to tell me. I'm ready to listen now."

_I can let myself see him, trust him... and I can let myself learn him, learn his heart..._

_And love him. _

_I can let myself fall in love again. After all, I have all the time in the world, now. In either world...  
_

Sesshoumaru slowly met her gaze, and locked his with hers. In the silence that followed, the echoes of pain faded, and _peace _settled over him for the first time in his life, as hope, so long denied, sprang to aching life within his heart.

Walking towards her, once again, he held out his hand, and asked his question in velvet tones full of that hope. "Will you trust me?"

And Kagome placed her hand within his, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Yes. I will trust you, Sesshoumaru. Always I will follow where you lead."

_And somewhere within her soul, and his, a smile was born._

_The first they'd ever shared._

---wWw---

Voice subdued, she asked, "Where do we go from here? Do we need to continue seeing the past?"

Looking down at her, his eyes glowing golden with that internal smile, he said, "I believe we do. You may be willing to trust me, but I still want you to know it all - _all_ of my heart. I would have no doubts between us, miko."

Kagome nodded slowly, then looked around. It finally settled into her mind where they were, and her brow furrowed.

"How did you know about my home, Sesshoumaru?" It made her heart ache a bit as she looked around.

"I simply pulled what was in your heart out." He looked around himself. "So this is your world. It is... different."

"That's putting it mildly." She snuck a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was so beautiful, standing beneath the goshinboku with the breeze playing with his silver moonlight locks. As she moved to stand beside him and look up at the tree, her hair twined with his, moonlight and shadow, and they both glanced down, almost mesmerized at the sight.

"Tell me... why did you lose control? I... didn't think you even capable of doing so, to be honest." Her voice was soft, gentle, and she smiled at him as he turned her question over in his mind.

"Everyone has limits, Kagome. If you never lost control, it would be because you had no emotion to begin with. As much as I always despised being at the mercy of my emotions, I never denied that I had them. Certainly, I tried to eradicate them... but they were always there." He looked up at the tree, then down at the ground before them, and suddenly, Kagome realized where they were.

"Oh, my god." She jumped back. "I can't believe I just walked across _my own grave! _ How twisted is that? Ugh!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Indeed." He didn't say anything else, but he _did_ step back.

She turned in a big circle, tracking her gaze around the place she'd grown up, and looked longingly at the house. She missed her mother...

He watched her closely, knowing this was not easy for her. "Do you wish to go inside - to see her?" He knew who she was thinking of.

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes, then shook her head sadly. "No. Let's just go. I don't think I'm ready for that yet, you know?"

"Understood." Slowly, he reached over, and took her hand, gently clasping it within his own. "Are you ready to find more of our past?"

She met his eyes, and smiled widely. "Yes. Take me where you must... show me who you are now." She tugged on his hand playfully. "What brought out your heart, Sesshoumaru? What made you begin to recognize that you had one?"

He looked at her, then raised his eyes to the strange horizon of her home, and said, "Envy."

She cocked her head in confusion. "Envy?" She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I will show you." He began to move, and she looked back only once as her home disappeared into the mists again. Her eyes were now turned onto the path ahead - the path behind them no longer mattered.

The vision that appeared before her then was familiar, she immediately remembered it.

The flat plain that Sesshoumaru had come to them on to claim Tokijiin.

_I remember the sight of him, all power and grace as he came to claim what was his._

Once again, the past came alive, and she got to watch it all again as he plummeted to the ground, landing lightly and with elegance before the group.

'Should I be surprised that she is still hanging onto him? It causes anger within me to see it. Why does her caring for him make me hate him even more?

'Why do I... envy him? There should be nothing that he has that I want, and yet, seeing her touch him, watching him defend her - it angers me.'

Kagome was surprised. "You were envious of Inuyasha? Why?"

"Because he had you - and even then, although I did not realize it, I wanted you for myself."

_How could I have missed this for so long..._

_I was such a fool!_

---wWw---

Somewhere on the other side of time, in the world of the living, a shiver ran down the spine of a young half demon, leaving him with the feeling that something precious to him had just been lost.

_Kagome... where are you? Will you still love me after all of this? _

---wWw---

A/N: I have to say, this chapter really took it out of me. I was crying as I wrote it. I hope everyone else can feel the emotion in this chapter, and get an inkling of the joy and angst still to come. I know a lot of people are Inu bashing because of how he's acting, but this isn't really part of my story. He's confused, and not being fair to Kagome - but not out of a desire to hurt her. He loves her, although it isn't as a wife or mate, he still hasn't figured that out. She's a part of him, though, and he's hurting tremendously at her loss. And there's more pain in store for him as he finally learns his heart - just like Kagome has had to.

Amber


	11. To Covet Her

**Chapter 10: To Covet Her **

Kagome looked around at the place Sesshoumaru had led her to, a slight frown crossing her face. It was unfamiliar... she didn't recognize it at all.

"Um, where are we? I don't think I've been here before."

He glanced at her, unconcerned. "You haven't. This wasn't a meeting between us, and actually, this came before the episode with Kanna. Just before." He walked towards one particular tree, standing in front of it with a far-away look on his face.

"It is the place Tensaiga brought me after Inuyasha hit me with the windscar. It is here that I met Rin."

Understanding burst across her mind, then. "Ah. So you wanted me to hear your thoughts about her?" she asked, not sure why he'd want her to know about that.

"No. This isn't a stop for those reasons. I merely come here sometimes when I want to feel closer to her. We will leave in a few moments."

She smiled at him, touched. _He really loves her... but then again, it _is_ Rin we're talking about here. She's too adorable not to love._

Deciding to give him some privacy with his memories, she moved away, walking slowly along the path that appeared at her feet... he would find her when he was done.

_I wonder what Inu no Taisho meant when he said that we don't have much time. Just how fast is Inuyasha going to get the answers? Maybe... maybe I should go to him directly in a dream. I've got to make him understand - I don't want to return to that life._

She sighed, then, looking around at the forest, enjoying the hushed quiet.

_Am I just being selfish, though? I know... that they all miss me, especially Rin and Shippo - and Inuyasha still thinks he needs me. But is it so wrong to want something for myself now? I've given everything I had for them, including my life... am I now to give them my death, as well, and lose what I've only just begun to find?_

Shaking her head, sadness swamped her as she thought about going back. _I... really don't want to go._

She started when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared by her side, and she growled at him. "I really hate it when you do that, you know."

He let a small smirk tilt one corner of his mouth. "This Sesshoumaru is aware of that."

She rolled her eyes. "So. Where to next, Oh Great Leader?"

He slanted a quick look at her, then turned his eyes back towards the path that they moved along. "The time that Inuyasha transformed and killed the moth demon and the human bandits. What do you remember of that?"

She frowned, looking thoughtful. "I remember all of it. When you came, I was getting ready to try to return the Tessaiga to him, to calm his blood." She shot him a tight look. "But you showed up and started a fight instead."

"Then that is the next thing you need to see. There was more to all that happened there than you were aware of."

Kagome shrugged, not really surprised. "Oh, goody. More things I was oblivious to. Sometimes I wonder just how much of life I missed out on because I blinked and _missed_ it. Sheesh." She snorted. "No pun intended, of course."

Sesshoumaru eyed her. "Of course," he said dryly. "Come. I... do not know how much time we have left for our travels here, and there are still some things I wish you to see and hear... so that you _know."_

As he took her hand, she tightened her own around it, suddenly fearful that she'd be ripped away from him at any second.

"Sesshoumaru... I'm afraid. I... maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't want to go back! I want to stay... with _you_. _Here." _She looked down sadly as he frowned at her. "Is that wrong of me? To want something for myself... and not give him what he wants? Inuyasha, I mean."

He looked up at the canopy of leaves above them as they walked, a thoughtful expression settling on his face.

"Wrong?" he asked slowly, as though savoring that word on his tongue and considering it in all its meanings. "Tell me, miko... do you think that your presence would be helpful for my half-brother - or harmful?"

She looked taken aback at that question. "I... never thought about that. What do you mean?"

"To Inuyasha, you are as a mother would be. Like any child, he fears leaving you and growing up. Yet grow he must, or become stagnant - without life or purpose. In order to be _fair_ to him, you need to let him go. This is something that you have done - but he has not reciprocated." He tightened his fingers around hers, and looked down at her.

"To want something for yourself is not selfishness, Kagome - especially when you have _given_ so much more than what you have asked for in return. And even in this desire that you have for yourself, you would still be serving - still have a purpose above and beyond that desire. That of making him grow up and stand on his own."

Kagome nodded, understanding settling on her. "Tough love," she murmured, remembering something her own mother had said about that same subject once.

"A very appropriate phrase, miko. Sometimes love must be harsh."

She smiled up at him, then. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I'll think about what you said."

He bowed his head and looked her in the eye, holding her gaze for several moments.

_His eyes... in his eyes, there's a smile!_

---wWw---

"I... remember this place, this scene. It was so hard to see him like that," she said, sadly, as she took in the blood that literally soaked the ground around her. Her brow furrowed in pain, then, and she shuddered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in concern. "What is it, miko? he asked softly.

"Remember how I told you that there are some places where the malice and hatred... the evil is literally soaked into the ground - how I avoid those places?" She gritted her teeth in pain as he nodded, frowning. "This is one of those places. Just... give me a minute. I'll... be okay."

"I must admit, I am... curious. This is something outside my experience, as I've never known another that could see the world in this way. Is it painful?"

"Very. This place... it _screams_ in agony." She sighed in relief as she overcame the pain enough to raise her mental shields.

He cocked a questioning brow as her facial expression eased. "I've shielded myself... it doesn't completely shut it out, but it makes it... bearable, I guess."

"Shielded... you have the ability to put a barrier around your mind? Impressive... not many are able to do so." Sesshoumaru was surprised - although he shouldn't be, he reminded himself, after all, it was Kagome. Every time you got one part of her figured out, something else would come to your attention. She was a walking enigma.

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, well, being an empath, you either learn to shield - or you go insane. Imagine having to feel not only your own emotions, but the emotions of all other beings around you... and the emotions left behind that are attached to _places_, as well."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as her words sank in, and the idea disturbed him so much that he actually shuddered... slightly.

She laughed a bit as she saw that, wryly saying, "For you, that would probably be a death sentence, since you can barely handle even admitting that you have them... let alone having to deal with the rest of the world's emotions as well."

"Indeed. I must remember to thank kami for their... forbearance in not placing such a burden on me." He shook his head to clear it of the disturbing thought.

"It is time, miko. Pay close attention. There is something I want you to particularly hear in this meeting. Also, take note of _when _I arrived_._"

She nodded, looking curiously at the events now going on before her.

_Okay, there I am, holding Tessaiga... and I'm about to approach Inuyasha. I remember he looked at me, then, only it was like he didn't see me, and all I could feel from him was the desire for blood. And... there! Just as I took a step towards him, Sesshoumaru showed up._

She frowned softly.

_But what was so important about the timing?_

She glanced at him, but he kept his gaze trained on the events being replayed in front of them.

"Listen, and you will gain the answers to your questions."

"Okay..."

'Foolish miko! Does she not realize the danger? He was about to pounce and kill her - he would have her blood on his claws... and still, she stays by his side. I do not understand her. She is... unknown. A cipher. She does not fit into what I have seen of this world, and the humans in it.'

_"Hmph. Reduced to a monster that just fights, huh?"_

'Bokuseno told me of this - father's blood is too strong for his mother's _weak _blood, and overpowers his mind. Eventually, his mind will be eaten away by his blood - and he would be lost forever, becoming something that only knows killing for it's own sake.'

_He looked so sad, then, as though..._

"Do not, miko." At her surprised look, he elaborated. "Do not ascribe that expression to feelings for Inuyasha. It was not he I worried for, then."

"Okay... I don't understand, but..."

"Continue to listen... you will."

_"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha. Let's test the extent of your strength while transformed."_

'Father's blood is strong - if he turns on his companions, on the miko... would she be able to defend herself successfully? I wonder...'

She shot him a shocked look. _At that time, he was... worried... for me? But, it was so long ago, that this happened._

_Even back then..._

'Can he even think in this form? Or is he only a beast..."

Kagome remembered as Sesshoumaru drew Tokijiin when Inuyasha leapt at him, and she yelled for him to watch out - and Miroku yelled a warning about the kenatsu of the sword. At the last minute, Inuyasha struck, knocking the sword away... but still being sliced. She shuddered at the sight of the blood - and even more at the feel of the ground in this tainted place. It wanted the blood - _reveled _in it, and she almost gagged at the memories of its desire for more.

'So... he can hear them and understand what they are saying. I didn't expect even that much from him. But still, it is just a waste.'

_"Hmph. A wasted effort."_

She'd screamed then, as they fought, trying to get him to stop. Apparently, Inuyasha didn't hear her... but Sesshoumaru did.

'Inuyasha, don't you feel fear, or even pain? You truly will be destroyed without the Tessaiga. And I would not care. But... the miko would. For her sake...'

_"How pitiful. I fully understand. Realize your own worth!"_

'As much as it pains this Sesshoumaru to see father's blood brought so low, the Tessaiga will be left with you to keep you sealed. I will return you now to your normal form... for her sake, only. You are pitiful - and I have no need of such weakness.'

_"Be like your half-demon blood and crawl on the ground!"_

'I may spare you for her sake, but you will be laid low before me! It is the only way to purge the disgrace from myself - that I covet something that you have is not acceptable - and only your blood and submission will satisfy my own.'

Kagome winced as she watched herself run out to the fallen half-demon, and saw the look of hatred she'd thrown Sesshoumaru's way. She was shamed, now, as she realized that what he'd done, though bloodthirsty, in a roundabout way had been to protect her.

_"He's finally stopped moving, huh?"_

She flinched again as she heard herself yell at him.

_"Stay away, idiot!"_

'She cries for him, and shows hatred for me. And I... _still_ covet what he has.'

'Her loyalty, the loyalty that she squanders on him. This fact... pains me. And I still do not understand why.'

_"If you want to stop him, use the Tessaiga to undo the transformation. If he regains consciousness now, he'll attack again."_

She remembered then, her surprise that he'd said that, and the reaction from Miroku.

_"Earlier, you could have cut Inuyasha in two if you had wanted to, but you just blew him back with the kenatsu. Why did you hold back? I thought you detested Inuyasha."_

'I... do not wish them to understand my weakness towards the miko. What can I say...'

_"I'll kill him eventually, but at the moment, for someone who does not realize anything at all, killing him has no value."_

It was surprisingly obvious in hindsight.

_That's right... at that time, I remember... I wondered about it. He came to stop Inuyasha - because of me. And I never knew for sure, I thought it was for Inuyasha's sake._

_But I missed it... it was for mine._

She blushed a bit, flicking a quick glance at him, and noted his gaze pinned to her past self. "Even back then... you protected me, and I never knew."

He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Even back then," he said.

_And there were so many more times, Kagome - times you never even knew you were in danger._

_Even before I understood why I felt so compelled to do so, I never begrudged it._

_I was... content, when I protected you._

---wWw---

Shippo had spent the day perched on Miroku's shoulder quietly. He knew the importance of what they were doing... but he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He loved Kagome.

That wasn't ever a question, and he wanted her back with all of his heart and soul. It hurt that she didn't want to come back - it really did.

But.

And there _was_ a but in there... a big one.

He wanted her to be happy, more than anything else on earth. She'd given up so much for all of them, and asked for nothing in return except _their_ happiness. And according to Sango, Kagome _was_ happy. That is what made it so hard for him... his need to have her with him again - versus his desire to see her happy.

_I miss her so much, but I don't want to make her come back if it's going to make her unhappy. And it probably would, too. Because if she came back, even though Inuyasha is like this right now... _

_He'd go running back to Kikyou as soon as she was back, and leave her behind - again._

_As long as he won't let go of either of them, all three of them are going to suffer. After everything he and Kikyou have done to Kagome, I don't care about them, but she deserves better than that. But what can _I_ do?_

_Maybe... if he brings her back, and I can't stop him... I can help her, and protect her._

_It's so little though - for the one who gave everything - all my efforts wouldn't be enough._

He sighed, miserably aware that Inuyasha's habit of getting into bad situations was about to strike again - and he knew he wasn't capable of stopping him - heck, not even Miroku and Sango, or even Kikyou could. The only one who'd ever been able to get him to see reason even some of the time was - ironically - Kagome herself.

_Sheesh. I can just see it now... when she gets back, _if_ she gets drug back, he's gonna get the mother of all sits. Won't that be funny? _

He laughed to himself at that thought, he could picture it so clearly.

_If he manages to find a way to make her come back, he's gonna be the one to be dead - because Kagome never did like anyone making her do _anything...

_Let alone Inuyasha. That's what always got him sat... and you'd think he'd have learned by now._

He eyed the half-demon running easily alongside Kirara, and shook his head.

_What a baka._

---wWw---

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned from his contemplation of the valley before him, a questioning look on his face indicating that he was listening.

"I want to do another dream walk tonight. This time... I'm going to hit Inuyasha directly." She let out an irritated sigh. "I know he's a stubborn, hard-headed baka, but dammit!"

The demon Lord shook his head, then turned his face back out to the landscape before them.

"Kagome... why are you afraid?"

"I... I'm not _afraid_... I just don't want to go back! I want to stay here with you. Is that wrong? Am I misunderstanding all of this? Don't you want to be with me, too?" Her voice rose in her agitation, and he sighed.

"Have I not said already that if you go, I would, also? Here, or there... does it matter, as long as we are together?"

At that, her brow creased in remembrance of an earlier discussion. "Can I... ask you something?"

He tilted his head, considering, then nodded.

"You told me that you would tell me at some point what your oath to me was, ne?" He didn't say anything, but he flicked her a quick glance. "Would you tell me - now?"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence for several minutes, the only sounds being the wind around them, before finally answering.

Softly, he said, "I swore that I would stay by your side for eternity - whether as a friend" he glanced at her again, a meaningful look on his face, "or as... more." Exhaling slowly, he finished, "It is your choice - always."

She blushed when she realized what he was saying.

_Already, I want the... more. Friends with this demon will never be enough..._

_Not now._

---wWw---

A/N: Certain things are getting closer... like the trainwreck that Inuyasha's about to perpetrate. I love the poor boy, but he's so obstinate. (sighs)

I can't really mention all the reviewers by name, because that would go over my author's note limit, but to all those reviewing and following this story... all my thanks! I'm very honored that you all are enjoying the story - and just wanted to say that I do read every review, and will always try to answer any questions.

Amber


	12. Reciprocity

**Chapter 11: Reciprocity**

"Inuyasha, how long will the trip to Bokuseno take?" Miroku was curious - he was _very _interested in meeting this demon tree.

The half demon youth squinted up into the sky, then said thoughtfully, "We should get there tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"I was merely curious, Inuyasha, nothing more. But," he also looked at the sky, judging the hour by the light, "when are you planning to stop for the night?"

"We'll keep going 'til an hour before sunset. That'll give us time to make camp before dark."

Sango nodded, glad that they would be stopping soon. She was tired of sitting, and ready to get off Kirara and move around - plus she knew Kirara would be glad to rest, herself.

She was still very apprehensive about what they were doing, and it showed. She loved the woman she thought of as her sister, and would love nothing more than to see her again, but... Kagome had asked her to let her rest. To let her be happy - with Sesshoumaru as a companion, and eternity before her.

This whole thing was making her more and more nervous the closer they came to their destination - she had a very bad feeling about it. She was positive that if Inuyasha succeeded in bringing Kagome back - she'd be devastated and angered beyond bearing.

Miroku agreed with her, as did Shippo. They were all concerned that once she was back, Inuyasha would head straight back to Kikyou, once again leaving Kagome out in the cold.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, still running easily by their sides, and frowned.

_Just exactly what is he after, here? Does he even know what he wants?_

_Somehow, I doubt it._

They continued on, worry growing in the hearts of three of the travelers - and determination in the heart of the fourth.

He _would_ bring her back... no matter what.

---wWw---

Inuyasha glanced down at his companions as they lay around the campfire that night after dinner, watching as they stared into the flames, and one by one, began to doze off. It was all so comfortable and familiar - but there was a hole there... and one no one else would ever be able to fill.

No one. Not even Kikyou.

Because there was no one like Kagome. He was fully aware that they all thought that he should just be happy that Kikyou was alive again, and settle down and make a life with her. And maybe, that was indeed what fate had in store for him... but what they didn't understand was that without Kagome, he _had_ no fate at all.

If he couldn't find a way to bring her back - then he'd follow her into the afterlife. It was as simple as that.

He had feelings for Kikyou, and he knew it. He _thought _he loved her - but he _knew _that he loved Kagome. He knew it, with every beat of his heart. And that was why he couldn't give up - he could not let loose his hold upon her.

She carried his soul. She was everything to him and then some.

Tilting his head back and leaning it against the trunk of his current perch, he stared through the canopy to the clear patches of night sky, remembering all the times he'd watched the stars with Kagome. She had taught him that if he was always looking down at the ground, he'd only ever see the bad things in life - but if he looked up, he'd see the beauty it held, instead.

With a small smile, he thought of her habit of always wishing on falling stars. Sometimes he wondered exactly what it was she was wishing so hard for...

Sighing, he let some of the tension of the day wash out of him, drawing a core of peace around himself, and allowed his eyes to drift shut. He'd flared his aura throughout the area, and there was nothing threatening anywhere close... it would be okay for him to sleep - for a few hours, at least.

He hadn't, after all, slept more than a few hours since Kagome had left him.

That was another thing he didn't do well when she was gone.

Sleep.

---wWw---

Inuyasha stared around himself, unsure of what this dream was. He was near the well, and he could feel something pulling him towards the God Tree - it was a near desperate need - a pull on his soul... so he gave in and followed it, wondering what was calling him.

He would never forget the sight that met his eyes when he stepped into the clearing before the tree - instead of two graves resting between its wide spread and gnarled roots, there was only one.

The second person that had been buried there, was instead now pinned to the tree - just as he had been for fifty years. Horrified, he leapt towards the young woman, trying to pull the arrow that held her there... but was unable to.

As soon as he touched it, though, her eyes opened... and she smiled at him.

That's when he realized - this wasn't just a dream. Like Sango before him, Kagome was reaching out to him in his dreams, and absolutely desperate from days of being separated from her, he clutched at her, not even letting her speak as he began yelling at her.

"Stupid wench! What were you_ thinking _going up against Naraku like that?! You swore you wouldn't do anything stupid... but you lied to me! And you died, and I... I had to _bury_ you!" he howled, pain and anger swirling inside him. "What are you doing up here like this anyway, huh? This isn't funny, Kagome. Get down off this tree right now!"

Kagome rather awkardly patted his back and sighed. This wasn't quite going as planned. Her half demon friend was almost hysterical.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I came because I need to talk to you - and as for why I'm up here, it's symbolic. _You're_ keeping me pinned here, you know." She looked at him sadly as he leaned back and stared at her in shock.

"I'm gone, Inuyasha, and you need to realize that and let me move on. As long as you're still hanging on to me, though, I will never find my freedom... from this arrow through my heart. That's what I came back to tell you - let me go. Don't try to bring me back - I'm happy where I am."

Inuyasha stared at her, aghast. _ "What_?! Happy _dead_? And what's this I hear about you hanging out with my icicle of a brother, huh? That bastard's so cold, death would actually warm him up. You need to stay away from him, Kagome - he's deadly, and you of all people should know that!"

Kagome shot him a look of disbelief. "Inuyasha, I'm _already _dead! What's he going to do to me now?"

"I don't _know_! Fuck, K'gome, it's _Sesshoumaru! _If there's a way for him to kill something that's already dead, he'd be the bastard to find it." He glared at her. "How can you even stand to hang around him... is the afterlife so boring that even that idiot would be considered exciting?!"

"Inuyasha, don't make me say 'it'! Just because he's not a hyper puppy always bouncing around like he's on speed like you, doesn't mean he's boring! I haven't been bored once since I died, so there." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him as he made to speak again. "Quiet, dog boy, and listen to me."

Folding her arms across her chest, she settled a glare on him. "You have a life to go live - a life with _Kikyou. _I, on the other hand, have finally found peace... in the afterlife - with _Sesshoumaru_. I want you to leave me alone, and stop looking for ways to make me come back. Go back to Kikyou and be happy that you got what you wanted for so long. And let _me_ be happy."

His ears snapped tight to his head as he listened to her talk, and when she finished, he growled, long and low at her.

"Fine... you talked, now shut up - it's my turn. First off, you promised me that you would stay with me as long as I wanted you to, and I didn't release you from that. I never will, either, so don't even think about asking. Second, I can't even fucking _sleep_ now, Kagome. This is really the first time I've slept since you let yourself get killed - after promising me you wouldn't do anything stupid!"

He turned his gaze away from her and glared off into the forest, obviously pissed. "Kinda breakin' a lot of promises lately, Ka-go-me," he said sarcastically.

At that, the girl still symbolically pinned to the tree forgot that she was technically human, and gave out an impressive sounding growl, startling the half inu still trying to stare her down.

"Now you listen here, jerk! I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid - _and I don't think saving all of your lives was stupid!" _she yelled, so pissed by now that she'd forgotten about his sensitive ears. "So, obviously, you're wrong about that one, and as for the other - what more do you want from me? Huh? Don't_ I _deserve to be happy? Why do I have to sit around alone and watch you and Kikyou get everything you've ever wanted, and Sango and Miroku, too - am I not good enough or something?!"

He sputtered at that, taking a step back at the pure fury in her eyes. "No! That's not it, Kagome, but why the fuck do you gotta be dead to be happy?! That's just fucking twisted, wench!" He suddenly hopped down from the root that he was standing on to reach her, and turned his back on her, preparing to walk away.

"I don't care, K'gome. You know what? I almost don't even think this is really you talking - _my_ Kagome would never just want to die... she had too much life in her for shit like that. So you can sit there and mope all you want - I'm _still_ going to find a way to bring you back. End of the fucking story."

And he walked away, leaving a fuming young woman behind to fade away from the tree, and reappear on the ground.

Kagome pulled her hair in frustration, and then let out a piercing scream, trying to release some of that tension before waking up.

_If he forces me back, I'm going to kick his ass straight to hell, and then _I'll _be alive - and _he'll_ be dead! What's he gonna do then, try to find ways to kill me?_

Sesshoumaru stepped out from the trees, expression placid, but his eyes held laughter as he watched her get herself off the tree.

"How amusing you two are. Even with one of you dead, you cannot refrain from fighting."

She cast him a dirty look at that comment. "Like you're any better! You'd enjoy nothing more than to get into another stupid fight with the jerk, and you know it."

He cocked a brow at her. "Perhaps. But the difference between you and I is that I would_ win _my fight."

She narrowed her eyes at him, flames dancing in her gaze, and he shivered slightly as she faded from sight. She was rather impressive with her death glare, he had to admit.

_Good thing I am already in my grave - if I were not, that look would soon have me there._

---wWw---

Kagome shot another glare at the demon Lord as she sat up, then stood, and he shook his head at her, still amused.

"Tell me, miko, is there something you would like to say to me?"

"Now why would I want to bother with that? I'm not that much into wasted efforts," she snapped back at him, not really angry, just slightly... annoyed.

"It is well that you have understood that you cannot win against me, Kagome. I would not like to see you stress yourself over such a thing."

She threw up her hands and stomped a foot at him. "Argh! Arrogant males! You and your brother are so much alike, despite the fact that you both deny it."

At that, he sent her a disgruntled look. "_Half-_brother, miko, it would be best for you to remember that."

"Or what? Planning to figure out how to kill something that's already dead, as Inuyasha said?" She chuckled at his annoyed look, feeling better now that she'd gotten one up on him. She shook her head, then smiled wryly. "Come on, Sesshoumaru. What's up next?"

"Hn." He stared into the night sky for a moment, weighing options. "I'm afraid my father was right - we do not have much time. Inuyasha will not allow it."

She lost the smile quickly at that reminder, and she scowled, staring down at the ground for a minute, then her expression smoothed into a thoughtful frown. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked, flicking a glance at the stoic demon. "Is there a way that we can make sure... that if he does call me back, well... that guarantees that you'll be able to follow me?"

"The oath I swore to you will do so, Kagome, I have already told you that. There is no need to fear that I will leave you alone. No matter the fool still trying to lay claim to you - it is perhaps telling that while _you_ promised _him_, he did not swear anything to you in reverse. I find nothing but dishonor in him for this."

Kagome's brow furrowed at that. "What do you mean?"

"Simply put, he is trying to force you to return to him, but as what? A friend? A concubine? Family? He would tie you to him, and yet not tie himself to _you_. It carries no honor to do such - he would force you to be alone except for what he was willing to give you, no matter how little that would turn out to be."

"But," her expression suddenly changed to horror, "why would he do that? And how can I avoid it?"

He looked at her, then, holding her gaze steadily. "I have sworn an oath to you, Kagome, you know this. I have given you what I have to give - all that I have. I do not regret that. I will stay by your side - as you promised Inuyasha you would stay with him." He moved towards her, still holding her gaze. "If you decide," he hesitated for a moment, then reached a hand out and ran the back of his hand down her cheek, "to give me an oath in return, then it would supersede the promise to him in importance. A reciprocated oath holds more power."

She stared at him, eyes wide for a moment as he reached for her, then sliding shut as she felt his touch, she savored the feel of his skin against hers as a sudden clarity shafted through her mind, and straight through to her soul.

_Am I ready to promise him... forever? Or have I already done so - I'm staring down eternity right now, and I'm doing it with him beside me. If I swore such a thing... what would really change?_

_Not a damn thing._

_And even if I don't promise such, he's tied himself to me, anyway. So all that would happen if I swore the same is a tighter bond._

_Reciprocity._

Kagome opened her eyes and stared into his again. "All I have to do is say the words?" she asked softly.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. Nothing more." Letting his hand fall, he stepped back. "However, I do not want you to do this for the wrong reasons, Kagome. Not because you feel you should, since I did, not because it will be stronger than Inuyasha's bond with you - only do this if _you want to do so_. Not for any other reason."

Feeling like she was standing on the edge of a precipice, she looked at the ground, once more running her thoughts through her mind, making sure that her reasons were sound, and not based on faulty ground.

And then, she looked up at him, and smiled, a smile that held more light than a thousand suns, and loud and clear, said, "I promise to stay with you, Sesshoumaru, 'til you no longer wish me to be there, forever if you so will it."

In the demon Lords eyes, she could see eternity looking back at her.

---wWw---

Sugimi smiled as he heard the echo of her vow to his son. There was great power in her words - because she meant them from the bottom of her soul, and he couldn't be more pleased.

He had always worried more for his eldest than he had for his youngest, despite the hard life Inuyasha had led. Sesshoumaru had been warped by his mother - a more antagonistic, self-centered bitch had never existed, and she'd done a very good job of freezing their son.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, even though he'd lost her fairly young, had had a wonderful mother. He'd also been damaged when Kagome had come into his life, but the damage had not been as extensive - and the young miko had not just healed Inuyasha herself, but given his son other friends to also depend on, so that he wouldn't be alone - even without her.

Sesshoumaru hadn't had those benefits at all. And the only friend he had was the young ningen child, Rin. While she was an adorable little girl, and she had helped breathe life into his heart again, she could only do so much - unlike Kagome.

The bottom line was, despite what Inuyasha thought, it was _Sesshoumaru _who needed the tiny miko - far more than he himself did. After all, his younger son had a miko of his own, and one that had been returned to him - returned to _life_.

In spite of his desire to see Kagome with Sesshoumaru, however, he was cheering Inuyasha on to find the path to return the two to the world of the living - for several reasons, not the least of which was _children. _He really wanted to watch his grandchildren rule his lands.

Sure, Inuyasha would have kids of his own... but the truth of the matter was he really didn't approve of Kikyou, and wasn't thrilled with the idea of her blood mixing with his and ruling the West. She wasn't a bad person, per say, but... she certainly wasn't of Kagome's caliber, personality_ or _power wise.

So, he was being a bit selfish.

Everyone was, at one time or another in their lives. Or, technically speaking in his case, their deaths.

Besides... Inuyasha really wasn't suited to ruling, himself. The lands still needed Sesshoumaru - no matter what other problems the boy had, he was an excellent ruler.

That had to count for something.

---wWw---

Inuyasha woke suddenly from his sleep, anger still roiling through him, and sat upright, determined that he'd slept enough for the night.

He still couldn't believe that Kagome would even have the nerve to ask him to let her stay dead. Death must have messed up her head or something - as if he'd let her go without a fight, even against death itself.

The creepiest part of the whole thing was that she was with _Sesshoumaru._ And wanted to _stay _with him. He couldn't imagine a worse fate - not even hell could be that bad... and at least it would be warm there - couldn't say the same hanging around the fluffy bastard, all you'd get from him is severe frostbite.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted, a thrum of power rolling through him, and he jerked upright from where he'd slumped against the trunk again.

It had Kagome written all over it, and he became very apprehensive at that feeling even as it faded away.

_What have you done now, wench?_

---wWw---

A/N: Things are going to start picking up soon, getting a bit more complicated. And for those who ask, kagome has sworn to stay with Sesshoumaru for as long as he wants her to, but that is as a friend, not yet as a husband or mate. She's definitely got feelings for him, deep ones, but it's not quite love... _yet._ Getting there rapidly, though. The reciprocated vow is necessary for a plot twist that's coming... you'll all see soon enough.

Amber


	13. In Her Eyes

**Chapter 12: In Her Eyes**

Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm, and looked around, a deep frown on her face. This was getting ridiculous.

"Inuyasha, aren't we in the Western Lands?" At his nod, she continued. "Then what the hell is going on? This is the seventh time today that we've been attacked since we crossed the borders!"

Miroku studied the horizon for a moment, then turned to his companions, motioning them close.

"I believe I understand. The simple answer is that, since Lord Sesshoumaru passed on, the lands have not been guarded." He put up a hand as Inuyasha speared him with an irate look and opened his mouth to speak. "I am not placing blame, Inuyasha, there is no doubt that Naraku was the worst threat and thereby needed to be dealt with first. However," he looked around pointedly, "now, things are slightly different. We will most likely be obliged to fight our way through to Bokuseno - and back again."

Inuyasha swiped Tessaiga through the air to rid it of the blood staining its blade, then sheathed it with an impatient sigh.

"Feh. If we have to, then so be it. Guess we'll be killing two birds with one stone, won't we? Get to the tree, _and_ kill off the demons encroaching onto my lands."

"Well, I for one am ready to sit down for a few," Sango said, and glared at Inuyasha before he could complain_. "You_ might not mind having to fight your way across the west inch by inch, but_ I _do." She pulled out her water bottle and took a long drink, then sighed and capped it again. "What a hassle."

"It is, at that," Miroku said, agreeing with her whole-heartedly. "It seems as though every demon that escaped Naraku decided to converge on your lands, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well... once I get Kagome back, they'll find out the hard way that coming here wasn't such a smart idea." He stared at the horizon, arms folded into his haori. "I might not have wanted the responsibility, but since I have it, I won't shirk it. Kagome comes first, though."

Shippo, who'd sat this one out, just nodded. On that, at least, he could agree. Kagome _should_ always come first... but he knew the sentiment from the half-demon wouldn't last. As soon as she was back, and he stopped feeling guilty, once her presence settled into Inuyasha's mind, he'd be back to putting Kikyou on a pedestal, and Kagome would, once again, start coming in _second._

_As much as Lord Sesshoumaru always scared me, if he puts Kagome first, I'd be happy to see her stay with him._

He shook himself out of his thoughts and hopped onto Miroku's shoulder as the others all stood and prepared to continue on.

"Hey, Inuyasha? We're gonna have to stop again tonight, aren't we? I mean, because of all these stupid demons... it's getting too late to get to Bokuseno tonight - and we'll probably have to fight more demons, too."

Inuyasha shot him a look, annoyed at the situation, not the kit. "Yeah, Shippo, you're right. Stupid fucking demons. I'm really beginning to get pissed off about this. But we _will_ get there by tomorrow, 'cause I ain't spendin' another night on the road after this."

He looked off into the sky, thoughts going far away as the group fell silent.

_I'm not going to waste any more time than I already have... Kagome's acting strange, wanting to stay dead. And with Sesshoumaru, no less._

_It's not right._

No one noticed the particular absence of a certain flea...

---wWw---

Kagome sighed, then looked over at the demon Lord she'd just tied herself to. They had found a place to sit and enjoy some peace - she wasn't sure where they were, but it really didn't matter, in the end. They were together.

"So... now what? Do we just sit around and wait for Inuyasha to cause trouble?"

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, sitting up and draping an arm over his knee, still staring out at the field they were sitting in.

"I find myself curious, miko... when you found that I had died - what were _your_ thoughts? We have spent much time looking into mine..." he trailed off, finally looking over at her with a cocked brow.

She tilted her head, then, thinking back to that day. She remembered it like it was yesterday... every detail sharp and clear in her memory.

"Would you like me to show you?"

He glanced at her, surprised. Her voice was far away, as though she were lost in the memory.

"Yes."

She shrugged, meeting his eyes, and stood. "Come on, then. Let's go."

He considered her for a moment, then asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, eyes shadowed. "Not really... it's just that that day wasn't really a very pleasant one. Or night, I should say."

"I see."

She glanced at him, and sighed, then turned away. "I doubt it - but I suppose you will shortly. Let's get this over with."

He followed her, this time, watching as she walked into the mists between realms, leading him towards the past, as seen through _her_ eyes rather than his own.

_A strange turn of events, I never considered this before. There was only my past, and hoping she would come to understand me through seeing it. _

The journey was quick, since in this realm, distance didn't matter, just as time did not. No matter where you were, you were always within easy reach of anywhere else.

She led him from the mists, stopping in front of the treeline that rested on a ridge above Kaede's, and settling down to the left of the worn path that led into the village. She motioned for him to join her.

"Please - sit with me. We will move later but for now..." she trailed off as he nodded and sat next to her.

They sat in silence for a bit, then she gestured towards the hut. "I will step out soon." She smiled, although it was muted, and glanced at the sky. "Don't get annoyed if my thoughts are scattered and random, Sesshoumaru... my mind doesn't work in the clear and concise way that yours does."

He bowed his head for a moment, then actually chuckled, brow rising at her as she gaped at him.

"Yes, Kagome, I do - occasionally - find a reason to laugh. Your previous statement was the cause of my amusement."

"What's so funny about it?"

"I am well aware that you think very differently than I do, miko. It is part of what makes you interesting, I must admit. And there is always this; most do not think as clearly and concisely as I do."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And damned if that wasn't just about the most arrogant thing I can remember you ever saying."

He turned his attention to the hut below as her past self stepped out the door, an uneasy expression on her face.

'Why do I feel so apprehensive? Somethings _wrong_.'

He watched as she looked up towards their position, and saw her shake her head and frown.

'So, Inuyasha's with Kikyou - again. I shouldn't be surprised... but... that's not what's bothering me. Something - something hurts. But what?'

Past Kagome walked slowly up the hill towards them, a rather pained, almost nostalgic look on her face - as though she'd lost something important to her. When she reached the top of the hill, she sat down, facing out the opposite way from the way the two now sat, and stared out over the moonlight washed lands.

Her aura carried a heavy sadness, and Sesshoumaru was honestly surprised. It was obvious that she did not know what it was that was bothering her - at least not consciously. But there was no denying that his death had been felt by her - and that it had _not _made her happy.

'It's so funny - looking out over the land like this, knowing where Inuyasha is, and grieving - but not for _him._ Only, I don't know what my soul _is _crying for. Or who.'

Kagome noticed the odd look that Sesshoumaru shot her, and she thought back to that time. It was strange, listening to her thoughts from that night, and now, a little over a year later, she could see something in herself that shocked her.

Shocked her because she had been oblivious to what it had all meant.

It had been _this night _that she had finally let go of the last little part of her that had loved Inuyasha. And she hadn't even really noticed.

She looked over at herself, still sitting with her knees up and arms wrapped around herself, and remembered the turmoil inside her soul. It hadn't been about Inuyasha and Kikyou at all.

Her thoughts, her grief, and her pain, from that night on, had belonged to...

Her eyes widened as she came to the realization.

_At that time, even back then, my heart... it was calling to..._

_Sesshoumaru. _

_Not Inuyasha! _

_And then, when Jaken passed on his words, I - at that time, I let go. How could I have been so blind all this time?_

_I wanted him to wait for me... and I wanted to hurry to him. I hoped that my time would come soon._

She looked at him, then, sitting in the moonlight, the silver light limning his features, fading to midnight shadows where the light didn't touch, and felt it all the way to her soul. She'd been starting to fall in love with him...

Even back then.

She shook her head in shock, gazing at him, completely awed at just how blind she'd been.

_What else did I miss in my own mind? And _when _did I... start to fall in love with Sesshoumaru?_

'Something inside - hurts. A piece of me is gone... just great. Aren't I already missing enough pieces of me? At this rate, I'll totally disappear one of these days.'

Kagome stood up, and said, "Come on, let's go. Most of my thoughts at this time were along those lines, so you aren't missing anything now that you've got an inkling of them. We need to move forward to the next morning, when I found out what had happened to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded, standing gracefully, he asked, "What is wrong, Kagome? Something seems to have... upset you. Did I offend you somehow?"

She shook her head, a softer expression settling on her face as she looked at him. "No... I'm not mad at you. I've just realized something, that's all. Something that's really - surprised me, caught me totally off-guard. I'm trying to sort it all out in my head." She sighed, and blushed. "I'll tell you about it once I've figured it out in my own mind, okay?"

_After all, it'd be kinda stupid to keep _that _to myself... when that's what this has all been about. But how to say it..._

He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Very well." He held out his hand. "Shall we, then?"

She took his hand and led him into the mists, then back out into daylight, and a spot at the bottom of the hill they'd just been sitting on.

Still holding onto her hand, and reluctant to let go, he watched the hut, waiting for her to come out, as he noted his brother stretched out on top of the roof. He was a bit surprised when he watched his brother leap from the roof and run up the hill in the other direction, yelling all the way.

He glanced questioningly at Kagome, and she nodded towards her past self as she came down the hill with an irate Inuyasha trailing after her.

"I spent the rest of the evening at the Goshinboku - the god tree."

"Ah." He looked over at his brother and past Kagome, interested to hear the conversation.

_"What the fuck, Kagome?! Where were you? I thought you were inside sleeping!"_

_"Well, Inuyasha, if you'd actually been here last night, you'd have known that I wasn't inside, now wouldn't you?"_

Sesshoumaru flicked a quick, amused glance at her as he watched his brother stutter. "Amusing, miko. You actually had him at a loss for words."

She rolled her eyes at him with a chuckle. "It isn't hard to do, you know."

_"Don't try it. I know where you were, and frankly, at this point, I just don't care. I have something else on my mind." _

"Hn. It appears that you upset him, there. He is obviously jealous that your mind was not on him at the time."

"Yeah..." she trailed off slowly. She looked up into the trees. "This is where Jaken and Rin appear."

_"Oi, toad, I can smell ya, so come out of those trees where I can see ya!" _

'What is he doing here, and with Rin? Oh... no... Rin looks too upset - I don't like this...'

Past Kagome ran up the hill towards the distraught little group, and present Kagome remembered the fear that had run through her when she'd seen them...

_"What happened?!"_

_"I am here on Sesshoumaru-sama's last orders to this lowly one, miko. He asked that I bring Rin to you, so that she would be cared for." _

'Oh, my god... no. It can't be... please don't say it, Jaken. _ Please._'

_"What the hell's going on, toad? Where's my damn brother?"_

_"We were ambushed by Naraku and his hordes at sunset yesterday - there was no escape. Sesshoumaru-sama sent us away, and went into battle to buy us time to get to safety." _

_"He told me to give you this, Inuyasha-sama, and tell you that you are the last of your father's blood - and that you now carry the title that your father once held." _

'How could this have happened? That bastard Naraku! Everything, _everything _that he does causes suffering! Somehow, someway, I will make him pay for this!'

Sesshoumaru was surprised, again, at her thoughts. _She was angered, for my sake. I never expected that, at that time._

_"I see... so that was what I was feeling."_

Kagome stared at the images before her. "This is where he gave me your message - you know, about waiting for me."

The demon Lord merely nodded, still listening.

_"I understand, Jaken. Wait here. We need to figure out what we're going to do... and we need to retrieve his body." _

_"I want to bury him at the Goshinboku. He should not be left on a field amongst Naraku's filth."_

"So it was you, then." At Kagome's confused look, he elaborated. "It was your decision to bring me here, and give me an honorable burial. I wondered... I was not sure that Inuyasha on his own would have done so."

Her expression cleared as he explained. "Yeah... I... couldn't fathom leaving you on the field of battle amongst Naraku's dregs." She looked away, an enigmatic look crossing her face. "When I found you, there on the battlefield - seeing you lying so low with that bastards cast offs angered me, _so much._ There was no way I would have left you like that."

He was very humbled, for probably the _only _time in his life, in that single moment as he heard her speak. For one who had tried to kill her, and then even afterwards, never spoken much to her, or very kindly... she'd still honored him.

_There is not another like her, in any realm. And she has promised...to stay by my side, as I have promised to stay by hers. _

_I can only hope that it will be as far more than simple friends._

_Friends, with her, while good, will never be enough for this Sesshoumaru._

---wWw---

They had wandered away from that part of the past, not really going anywhere in particular.

"I'm curious, Sesshoumaru. What did you do while waiting for me to join you?"

He looked slightly startled at that. "I waited. Did I not say that I would?"

"Uh... waited - where? Did you just stand around someplace? I mean... you had to be doing _something_, ne?"

"Ah. I understand your question now. I followed you and your friends."

Kagome whirled and stared at him, a suspicious look on her face. "Wait a minute - what do you mean you followed us? Just how much _following_ was going on, Sesshoumaru?"

He eyed her, watching with a certain fascination as a blush crept up her cheeks, and a wicked glint lit his eyes as he realized where her thoughts lay. _If you only knew, miko - the things I have seen. This might be amusing..._

"Hn." He looked away, a smug expression on his face. "I found it interesting... your fascination with bathing, Kagome."

She gaped at him, a horrified expression sending a deep blush spreading from her cheeks down, and he followed the trail of color with interest in his eyes as it fled southwards, disappearing into her shirt.

"You! You... you - hentai!" she shrieked finally, more embarrassed than she could ever remember being. "Just exactly _what _were you watching for?"

He turned to her with a raised brow. "Surely you cannot be quite _that _innocent, miko." He tilted his head, a slight smirk gracing his lips for a moment. "I must say, I found the things I saw quite... _entertaining_," he mused, inwardly amused at her expression.

"I... uh..." she mumbled, mind blank and unable to think of anything to say.

"Did you think that I would not look, Kagome? I am, above all else, a _male. _Perhaps you forgot that fact?"

"I would never have believed you to be a spying pervert, _Lord _Sesshoumaru," she said, very much on her rather shocked dignity.

"No, no, miko. You will not use formality to shame me into regret for my actions. I promise you that it was not deliberate. I did not seek to spy, I merely appeared in the wrong place at the... right time. I did not linger, however, I will not lie - my memory is... very clear on what my eyes beheld."

Kagome put her hands over her cheeks, sure that she had by now shamed Inuyasha's fire rat haori in her achievement of scarlet tones in her cheeks, and moaned with embarrassment. With that knowledge, however, came a secret pleasure that he had, apparently, _liked _what he'd seen.

He bowed his head to her, then looked back up, knowing exactly where her thoughts were.

"Indeed. I have never seen a finer sight. That particular vision is held with deep fondness, and will be forever a treasured memory."

_Uhhhh..._

At that point, even her mind went south, leaving her speechless.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he led her back into the mists.

_That was too easy._

---wWw---

A/N: And there you have it, folks... Sesshoumaru's a secret hentai. Of course, that should really come as no surprise, after all, have any of you ever seen a more male... male? He might be controlled, but he's still got a sex drive, ne? Well, at least, in my story he does, so pooh on anyone who thinks he's a sexless drone. He's too gorgeous for me to ever believe that myth.

Amber


	14. Bokuseno

**Chapter 13: Bokuseno**

Myouga wiped an arm across his little head, thinking how lucky he was to have made it away from his young Lord in one piece - and into Bokuseno's presence. Not any easy feat, lately, what with all the demon's running freely through the lands.

"Ah, Myouga." A rustling of leaves, a strange swirling of the rough bark of the tree before him, and the face of the eldest appeared. "Your young Lord - he has questions that you are not sure you want to answer, so you bring him to me."

"Heh, heh, well... yes. He demanded it, actually." The little flea folded his arms into his tiny sleeves and sighed. "He is stubborn, much like the Master was, Bokuseno. He wants something returned to him from the after realms - and even though she doesn't want to be brought back, he insists."

""Hm. The younger miko. She is unique, yes, but she is not for him."

"Maybe not. He will not give up, however. That's why I came to you before he could arrive. What do we do?"

A creaking sound echoed through the dense woods as the demon tree settled, his boughs swaying slightly in the soft breeze.

"His interference is necessary. She will be returned whether we assist him or not." A soft chuckle came then. "As will the elder brother - the General."

"So... then you will tell Inuyasha."

"Yes." Another, stronger breeze flowed past his branches and he sighed in contentment, enjoying the soft caress. "The oath she swore to him will cause her to return at his summons. However, he does not know of the oaths between the two who travel together in death as they did not in life."

Myouga frowned at that, suddenly worried. "We know what would happen when he calls on her to honor her promise to him. But..." he trailed off for a moment, a deep sigh shaking his tiny form. "Sesshoumaru's promise to her notwithstanding, hers in return to him causes complications in the spell. Which bond will be deemed stronger?"

Bokuseno closed his ancient eyes contemplatively. "The bond between the miko and the demon Lord will not be broken. But the younger Lord will attempt to interfere in the spells when he realizes that she will not return alone."

"How can he interfere?" Myouga was surprised. "I didn't know that it was possible."

Another chuckle. "There are always ways to wreak havoc, Myouga, in anything. In even the most stable plans there are inherent possibilities for chaos. You should know this."

"Chaos." The little flea shivered. "I have always hated that word."

"Come, Myouga. Fear not. This is necessary. Lord Sesshoumaru must be returned. He would not come back without her. Inuyasha's brash actions are needed at this time." The demon opened his eyes and pinned the flea with a glance full of eons of wisdom.

"Their deaths were necessary as a means for them to come together without the actions of the rest coming between them, but it was always meant that they would return once they had formed the bond."

"So what will happen when she is brought back?"

"She will be returned to the young Lord's side." An amused gleam lit the eyes of Bokuseno. "The Lord Sesshoumaru will awaken somewhere... else, however."

Myouga stared at him, stunned. "But...! Bokuseno, that's a disaster! Her on one end of the lands, and him on the other. What will that accomplish save destruction across the breadth of the lands wrought by Sesshoumaru in his rage at her absence?"

"Come, flea. Do you really think that anything will distract the General from returning to the side of his woman, even rage? He will not waste time in empty anger - the ones to fall to him as he searches for her will be those that _directly _challenge him - or place themselves in his way."

"Still! And what about the young Lord - Sesshoumaru will kill him, surely?"

"The miko will not allow that fight to get out of hand. However, they _will _fight. Sesshoumaru will have to establish dominance of his brother, otherwise, the youth that carries the stubborn will of his father will never let go of the younger miko." A slight smile slowly spread across the strangely mobile face of the great tree.

"This next portion of time will be difficult, most certainly for the little priestess, as she is still learning the depths of her heart. To be separated from his side now will cause pain. However, it will only strengthen the bond that exists between them now - and the one that is to come."

Myouga sighed, and looked down. "Is there no other way?"

"No. While they were meant to die, they were also meant to be returned. For now, the Western Lands suffer under the loss of their true Lord - only he can free them again, and re-establish control. Once the two, Miko and Lord, rejoin, in this realm... only then can the lands heal and be returned to the glory they held before the loss of the Master."

"And what of Inuyasha?"

"He will finally be forced to grow up - that is why Kagome will be returned to him... for a small time. The time has come for him to say his goodbyes, in effect... to let go of her as a possible mate."

"Why is it he that must lose Kagome, Bokuseno? She deserves better than the cold Lord of these lands." Myouga, despite everything, was very fond of Inuyasha, and this whole situation upset him.

She was never fated to the younger son, Myouga. She is tied by the red cord of fate... to the elder. There is no fighting the fates, flea - you know this."

Myouga nodded despondently.

_Yes... I know. I hate it, though. As if my master hasn't lost enough in his young life._

Bokuseno smiled indulgently. "Ah, but Myouga... Inuyasha already has his own miko. It is she who he is fated to."

At that, Myouga frowned. "And that is no better than being left alone, Bokuseno. The woman is not deserving of him."

The old tree just chuckled once more before closing his eyes to sleep.

_What will be, will be, Myouga. It is not for the likes of either of us to argue with the gods._

---wWw---

_Where did that damn flea run off to now! Fuck... he always does this shit! Can't count on him for crap. It's a wonder the old man didn't squish him to pieces centuries ago._

Inuyasha sighed, irritated more than angry at the tiny demon. Everyone knew he was a coward, but they were going to see Bokuseno - it's not like the tree would be trying to kill him. He fingered the thread he'd had the old retainer tied to, wondering how he got loose.

_Keh... probably chewed himself free. Guess it really doesn't matter - I know how to get the rest of the way to the great tree. I can feel his aura from here, if it weren't for all these damn demons, we'd be there now._

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku held his staff before him as they walked, taking a breather from the rather punishing pace the half demon had set earlier.

"Just want to get this over with, that's all. I want her back, and I'm getting pissed at all the interference around here."

There was a distant look in the monk's eyes that Inuyasha wondered at. "Tell me something, my friend... I find myself curious. What purpose is there in bringing her back?"

He stared at Miroku, shocked. _Purpose?! _"What the hell do you mean, purpose? Does there have to be one beyond wanting her alive, instead of dead?!"

"You misunderstand, Inuyasha. What will you do with her once she is back? What does she have to look forward to? You, after all, now have Kikyou back in your life."

He scowled. "That can be figured out later, ne? You seem to think that there has to be a _reason _to bring her life back. I don't see it that way. Kagome is her _own _reason, without any need for anything else."

Sango broke in, then. "Everyone needs a purpose in life, Inuyasha. Kagome chose her reason for being - she chose her life's purpose, and made it an honorable one by giving her life for those she loved. It seems to me that this - forcing her to return this way, _against her express wishes - _only dishonors that sacrifice." She sighed as he huffed in anger at her. "It's like you're saying that her sacrifice was for nothing."

"You know better than that, Sango, and so does the wench. Stop trying to talk me out of this - it's not going to change my mind no matter how many times we argue about it." He turned a heated glare on Miroku. "And why do you all assume that just because I wanted to see Kikyou alive again, means that I chose her over Kagome? There's no comparison between the two - Kikyou is Kikyou, and Kagome is Kagome. I haven't chosen _anyone_, understood?"

Sango shook her head, but kept quiet. _I don't think it's going to matter, Inuyasha. You took so long - I think _she's _chosen someone else._

_It's your own fault, too. You just assumed she'd wait forever..._

_But forever is a long, long time - and not even the gods are willing to wait that long._

---wWw---

Kagome just couldn't believe that the stoic seeming Lord she'd known for so long was actually a closet hentai. She still couldn't look at him without blushing, and she was left constantly wondering just exactly what, and _how much, _he'd seen.

_Peeping on me while I was bathing - even if it was only once, and accidental. _

_Gods know I would never have believed it if he hadn't said it himself - in fact, _she thought with a slight frown, _I'm not sure I believe it, anyway. This whole thing is really rather incredible, now that I think about it. All this time, I've just gone along with this situation, and yet... why would the _incomparable _Lord Sesshoumaru even look once at me, let alone twice... or... whatever._

She cast a furtive look in his direction, then looked quickly back down at the ground, another blush painting her cheeks.

_And where is he taking me, anyway? _

As the mists parted again, almost in answer to her question, she found a breathtaking sight before her. They stood on a switchback path halfway up the side of a towering waterfall. The force of the water plummeting down was such that the mists between realms, and the mists of the waterfall itself twined together, making it difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

It was sunrise, and the way they were facing, the roaring waters were tinted a fiery red, while rainbows arced from one side of the falls to the other.

It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wasn't looking at the falls. He was too busy watching the tiny female standing before him, her face filled with awed wonder - and a blush. With a sigh, he led her upwards, finally reaching the top of the falls, and led her back towards the trees, settling on some boulders far enough away from the falls to at least be able to speak.

_She is still blushing... as old as she is, yet still so innocent. I wonder if she will always be this way?_

"Kagome... why do you still blush, and refuse to meet my eyes?" he asked. "Surely you are aware that I find you attractive - with everything that you have seen, everything you have heard - has all of that not told you what I want from you?"

"I find it... difficult to accept, I suppose, when I think of it. You - the always stoic and cold demon Lord, showing emotion? Speaking of it? And," here she flushed even deeper, "acting like a normal male... you know, like... like..." she just trailed off, unable to even bring herself to finish.

He turned a jaundiced gaze out towards the rapidly flowing water, and shifted his position a bit, moving closer to her warm body.

"So you see me as cold and sexless, is that it?"

That jerked her eyes to his face, for a moment, then she turned her gaze back to the ground. "Uhhh, well... sorta, I guess. At least, towards someone like me." He frowned slightly as he looked over at her. "I mean, I guess I always just thought of you as only reacting in such a way for some extraordinary woman, you know, some beyond beautiful demon female. Not someone like _me_. Average human. Heck, even other humans only see some plain jane ordinary woman when they look at me."

"You are blinded by the half-breed's words, miko. There is nothing ordinary about you. And as much as I have followed you all these years, I have seen many males, demon and human, show interest in you." He shook his head, a bit of a growl flowing up from deep in his chest at the thought. "Do you have any idea how many times Inuyasha had to chase off an interested male?" He paused for a minute, then said, "How many times_ I _chased away a rival male?"

Kagome was astounded at that. She eyed him warily, not sure whether to believe him or not. Guys just didn't find her attractive - she had accepted that long ago. They always seemed to see her as 'just one of the guys'.

"You must have just misunderstood or something, Sesshoumaru. Males only seem to see me as another friend - you know, like any other guy. Those guys probably just wanted to make a new friend."

At that, Sesshoumaru, for the first time in his life, was tempted to throw his hands in the air and yell in disbelief and frustration. She really was that naive and oblivious. It was_ unbelieveable_. The half breed had much to answer for, as far as he was concerned.

"No, Kagome. They did not want to 'just be friends'. They wanted to claim you - the humans in marriage, the demons as a mate. Inuyasha has spent far more time than you know chasing males of both races away from your rather intoxicating scent." He sighed as he watched the unchanging disbelief in her eyes. "For most demons, scent is far more important than looks, miko, and you have a scent that draws demons like bears to honey."

"Oh," she said, slowly. "Well... I suppose I could see that, maybe... if the demons liked my scent. I can't say anything about that, since I can't tell my own scent. But in the looks department... well, I wouldn't win any prizes."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Tell me something. Do you truly see yourself as ugly?"

"No... not ugly, just... average. Like I said before. There's nothing about me that would make me stand out in a crowd. Not a thing."

"And it is this foolish belief on your part that makes you think that this Sesshoumaru has no passion in his soul? Your belief that you are not good enough to bring such a reaction from the cold Lord?"

Kagome began to wonder at that point if perhaps she'd offended him. "Uhmm..." she squeaked as she found herself suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, raising shocked eyes to his face.

"This Sesshoumaru has great depths of passion, miko - they are just hidden, kept masked. No one had yet managed to bring out that side of me - 'til _you_," he breathed, before he lowered his head to her and took possession of her mouth.

And Kagome's mind promptly shut down, leaving her unable to think, unable to do anything other than feel.

_Oh, gods... his kiss! He's burning to the touch - how does such heat exist under so much ice?_

He flicked his tongue out, swiping it along the crease of her mouth, forcing a gasp of pleasure from her, and giving him the opening he was looking for as he swooped in and took what was _his_. He tasted everything before pulling back, just enough to let her breath while he nibbled the corner of her lips, then once again moving in and conquering her mouth, dominating her in every way as his tongue twined itself sensuously with hers.

_She tastes so sweet... better than I ever imagined. Better even than her scent suggests! This is _mine_ - I will never allow another to taste her lips... or any other part of her._

When he finally withdrew, they were both panting heavily, and Kagome's eyes slowly opened, finding themselves instantly locked with the glowing gold eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"Do you still doubt your affect on me, miko?" Taking shameless advantage of her dazed state, he thrust his hips forward, showing her _exactly_ what he meant. "This Sesshoumaru would never be so affected by anything _ordinary,_" he said, disdain in his voice for the very idea.

"Accept the fact that there is fire in me that you did not know of, Kagome, because you will be seeing a _great _deal more of that side of me. You will always and ever be the _only _one to see that side," he finished, before slowly loosening his grip on her and stepping back after making sure that she was steady on her legs.

Kagome couldn't even speak, she was so stunned, so she just nodded, eyes wide as she stared at him. His face was still, calm, but his eyes...

_It's always his eyes. No matter what, everything he is is in his eyes - if any ever bother to look._

_I didn't... at first. It took a long time for me to begin seeing him as he truly is - and every time I think I've got him figured out, he does something to shock me..._

_Like that kiss. Is he Ice Prince - or Fire Lord?_

_I think... that he is both._

---wWw---

A slight breeze rustled through the boughs of the ancient tree demon as he considered all that had so far happened, and all that would soon do so. It had taken centuries, but the end was finally in sight.

The early death of the Inu no Taisho had thrust the lands into a period of instability that had not been alleviated by Sesshoumaru's presence, because for so long, he had paid no real attention to the health of his inheritance, instead focusing on amassing power, and his pursuit of Supreme Conquest.

Bokuseno chuckled at that thought, disdain in the sound, just as there had been in Sugimi's voice when Sesshoumaru had spoken of it the night his father died. The young Lord had never understood the one reason he would never attain such a goal...

The world was not meant to be ruled by one being.

But now, he'd finally realized that the pursuit of such a thing was a waste of time - he'd finally found what he'd needed to become the Great Lord his father had been. The thing he'd asked his son if he had - the one thing Sesshoumaru had scoffed at, and spent centuries continuing to scoff at.

Someone to protect.

He'd finally come to understand that true power was found _inside_ - from within the heart - not from any external source, and now, he would, at last, be a fitting protector for the lands...

And all those that lived within them.

It was about time.

---wWw---

A/N: Bring on the fire, Sesshoumaru! Anyway, things are heating up...

Amber


	15. Let the Rain Come Down

**Chapter 14: Let the Rain Come Down**

"What the fuck, Myouga?! You knew we were heading here, so why the hell did you run?" Inuyasha stared at his tiny retainer as he adjusted his clothes and sat down in his palm, arms crossed.

"All the fighting was wasting time, my Lord. Why did I need to stay and watch you battle when I could come on ahead and speak to Bokuseno on your behalf?"

Shippo rolled his eyes as the others snickered and Inuyasha sighed in irritation. "In other words, you ran away... again. Must suck to be a flea - always having to run and hide."

Myouga looked away, but before he could give any more excuses, a deep chuckle was heard, and all those in the clearing turned to look at the source.

Bokuseno lifted a brow in his ancient face, staring right back at the odd group that followed his Master's youngest son.

"The taijiya, the monk, the fox kit, and of course, the young Lord, Inuyasha. I am Bokuseno." He stared pointedly at Inuyasha's hand, then back at the young half-demons face. "I very much doubt you woke me to yell at Myouga there, since you can do that at any time, so what is it that I can help you with?"

Keh." He stared with a bit of mistrust at the ancient tree. "So ya gonna play dumb, then, eh? I know Myouga already spilled the beans about why I'm here. You gonna help willingly, or not?"

"Threats, young Lord, will get you nowhere. There is naught you can do to one such as I should I choose not to help you." He rattled his branches a bit, and the mood in the little forest glade immediately became dark, haunted. "T'would perhaps do you better to _ask, _rather than threaten."

Inuyasha scowled as the group looked around uneasily, then sighed. "Fine. I wanna know how to bring someone back from the dead. That blunt enough for ya?"

"And what would you do if I said I did not know of a way to circumvent death?" he asked, curiously.

"I'd find another way. There's got to be one - after all, anything is possible, it's just not always probable," he said. As the others stared at him funny, he shrugged. "Kagome told me that once."

"Ah. The one you wish to bring back."

"Yeah... her. So?"

Bokuseno allowed the light to filter back into the glade, lessening the threatening feeling of the forest, and the group breathed sighs of relief. He smiled at their lightened countenances.

"Tell me, Lord Inuyasha, did the miko ever promise you something - something that she didn't fulfill?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously on the tree. _Keh - I bet he already knows the answer and is trying to lead me to it... what's his angle?_

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that, but yeah, she did. She said she'd stay by my side as long as I wanted her to - and if you've noticed, she ain't here. I didn't tell her she could get out of her promise, either."

"And I see that you carry the Tensaiga."

"Yeah... the fluffy bastard left it to me when he went and got himself killed. So, you sayin' I need it?"

"You do. You will be calling her back through her unfulfilled oath, and the Tensaiga is part of the spell." He sighed, then. "There are... consequences, however, young Lord. Everything, after all, has a price. Are you willing for it to be paid?"

He shrugged, not really caring what would happen beyond bringing her back. Obviously, it wouldn't be him having to die or anything, because then, she still wouldn't be able to fulfill her oath, since he'd be dead instead of her.

"Feh. Whatever. Just tell me what I need to do."

Bokuseno closed his eyes, thought for a moment, and opened them again. "Very well. There is not much to it - but be prepared. I am aware of who the miko travels with in that realm, and if he's given her an oath of his own, it could have... dire consequences for _you._ It may be enough to return him to this realm, as well."

"Oh, _fuck _no! I want her away from that icy bastard! What do I do if he starts to follow her?"

"That I cannot tell you. I merely thought to warn you that it is something that could happen."

"Damn." He looked down for a minute, frowning, then back up. "Fine. I'll deal with that if it comes to it, but for now..." he trailed off and looked expectantly at the elder demon.

"Then this is what you need do, young Lord."

Miroku and Sango, who'd stood by silently all this time, exchanged uneasy glances.

They both had the feeling that things were going to get very complicated - _very _soon.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru glanced at the female at his side, and groaned internally. Did she have _any _clue what she was doing to him?

Apparently, that kiss, which had certainly kicked his need for her into high gear, as it was the first time he'd ever tasted her, had also started certain thoughts in her mind. Being a virgin, she probably hadn't really ever concentrated on anything of a sexual nature for any length of time - but now, oh gods, _now..._

_At least I know that she desires me as I desire her - if her scent spiked any higher I'd never be able to stop myself. I can barely keep my sanity as it is._

He chuckled ruefully inside.

_Gods know she smells good enough at any given time, let alone with _those_ thoughts running through her mind. _

Kagome could feel the blood rushing into her face and she kept her head down as thoughts of the gorgeous male next to her ran through her mind - thoughts she'd never have believed herself capable of. These thoughts weren't sweet and naive, virginal, they were hot-blooded and passionate - visions of all the naughty and lusty things the demon Lord could perpetrate on her overly willing flesh.

It was, in a way, frightening how single-minded she'd become as soon as he'd touched her. She was a virgin, and while she had at times wondered what her first time would be like, mostly with Inuyasha, she'd never really _thought _about it.

Now, she couldn't think about anything else.

And it was driving her absolutely insane.

She'd always thought he was beautiful, from the first time she'd seen him. But there was one time... one time she'd seen him, that no one knew about. In that instant, his otherworldly beauty had made her entire being _ache_ - it was a night she'd never forgotten.

Thinking back on it now, she realized that that memory was as clear now as it had been then - it had not faded at all.

She'd been upset with Inuyasha. They'd had some fight over Kikyou again, and she'd gone off for a walk to calm down. She'd been so lost in thought, that she hadn't realized how long she'd been gone... and on the way back, as the fates would have it, she'd stumbled on none other than Inuyasha - and Kikyou.

It didn't take much watching to know what was going on, and she'd left, as silently as she'd come, heading in a different direction. She'd needed to get far away - she'd needed to think, without any interruptions. And she'd done so, walking for hours, bow and quiver over her shoulder. Thankfully, she'd not been interrupted by any demons after her or the shards, which now that she thought about it, was rather odd.

She'd eventually come to the edge of the forest, and looking up, rather absently, she'd stilled, and lost every bit of breath in her body. There, standing on the edge of a cliff above her position, stood the Western Lord in all his glory.

Caressed by moonlight, glowing, and ethereal he'd been, and something inside her had clenched - but it hadn't been fear.

_What was I thinking, back then? He could have killed me, although now I know that he wouldn't have, since that was well after all the things he's shown me. But still... all I could do was stand and stare. And him? There's no way, now that I think about it, that he didn't know I was there..._

She glanced at him, sitting beside her calmly as they looked out over the field of flowers he'd led her to, and began to wonder...

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her voice pulled him from his own thoughts, lustful as they were, and he glanced at her, then away. "Yes?"

"I was wondering," she asked hesitantly, "when it was that you decided that you... well... had an interest in... me?"

_So... she wants to know when I realized that I loved her. Even now, she cannot say it... as though she cannot believe it. I must have done a better job than I thought in convincing the rest of the world that I have no emotions - although, in this instance, it's becoming a nuisance._

"You wish to know when my emotions became involved?" he asked, voice still and calm, deep, like the quiet waters of a lake.

_Still waters...._

"Uh... yeah, that," she said, her voice hushed, faint with embarrassment and the fear of rejection.

_How long will it take, I wonder, to get her to understand and accept what she is to me? _

He was silent for a while before he answered. "I cannot say when exactly it happened, but I can tell you when I realized it."

"O-okay."

"It was just after the battle with Sou'unga. Inuyasha had fought with Takemaru - there were things he said that made me think, especially when he defeated the possessed human even though he held that devil sword." His voice lowered, becoming contemplative.

"He spoke of protecting something... and how, because of that, he could never give up. I realized immediately that he spoke of you - and it angered me, then. I realized that I wanted to be the one protecting you. That is the reason I protected Inuyasha from Sou'unga, when we fought him." He flicked a glance at her, brow raising at her astounded and confused expression.

"Because he protected you as I could not at that time. And I grew angry at myself for wanting to protect you, so after the battle, I left. I refused to understand the words of my father when he asked if I had something to protect - and yet, I still acted on them - for you."

She smiled shyly at him, a light blush filtering across her cheeks. "I... never knew."

"Nor did I, at that time. But a few weeks later, I found you - in the forest. You were upset, and not paying attention to your surroundings. You had just seen the half-breed and dead miko, so I suppose I understood why, even then, you didn't notice the several demons that attempted to harm you."

Kagome's eyes were wide at that. _Could that possibly be the same time as I was thinking of? It was after Sou'unga..._

When she didn't speak, he continued. "After a while, I left, needing to think, when I was sure that there was nothing around that would further threaten you... but I ended up in the same area, and I noticed you then, standing just under the treeline. It was as if I was drawn to where you were. You stared at me, for so long... and that's when I finally admitted to myself how I felt." He tilted his head back, staring into the sky. "I hid myself away for weeks after that, horrified at what I had discovered. I had finally found a weakness - or so I thought of it as, at that time."

He fell silent, and Kagome stared straight ahead, astounded at the vagaries of fate. Because, while he was busy admitting to himself how he felt, she was beginning the long journey that would lead her here - to this particular moment in time. She hadn't been in love with him, that night... but that night had marked the first tentative steps towards that eventual destination.

That night was the first time that she'd looked at him, _and seen him - _separate and apart from Inuyasha, or any of their problems_._

Destiny was truly ironic, sometimes.

He chuckled, then, and Kagome was startled at the sound of it.

"If I had been paying attention, I would have known before then." He looked at her, although his eyes seemed far away. "When I killed that poison master - I did it solely because he had lusted after you." His hand tightened into a fist at the memory. "I have never felt such rage as then, when I realized what he was planning."

"I was more afraid of him, than I have been of anything else since I was sent through the well," she said, her voice low, and slightly shaky, as she was sucked back into the memory. "When I saw you standing there - I thought I was hallucinating, at first."

He heard the remnants of the fear in her voice, and reached over, taking her hand in one of his.

"There is no need to fear any longer, Kagome. He will never harm you - nor will anyone else. I will always protect you... here - or there."

She knew immediately what he meant, and she squeezed his hand almost desperately, a fey, foreboding feeling shooting through her as a phantom breeze seemed to kick up. She shivered.

"Thank you."

---cCc---

Sango looked up, letting the rain wash across her face, and felt sadness echo across her mind - she was not happy about what Inuyasha was about to do. She'd been going over and over the dream she'd had - the one Kagome had sent her, and that, coupled with the way Kagome had changed after Sesshoumaru's death, made her think that there was more between the two than just a friendship.

All in all, she was positive Kagome was not going to be happy to be pulled from his side - but she knew of no way to change Inuyasha's mind. He wouldn't listen to anyone - not even those much older and wiser.

He wanted Kagome back, and that was what he was going to have.

No matter what.

The only thing she could do was stand beside her sister once it was over, and she was among the living again.

With a solemn glance at Inuyasha, she sighed, and turned her gaze away. He was about to be dealt a great deal of pain, she was sure of it, and he had no idea of what he was heading for. In his mind, Kagome had always loved him - and she always would.

It never occurred to him that she might have moved on...

She chuckled humorlessly then, as the rain dripped from her lashes like tears.

_What a perfect day to bring her back - even the heavens cry out for her - against what he's doing._

_If only he'd listen. I find it funny that he, who always complains about our weak human senses, can't hear the world mourn for Kagome - and for what he's about to do to her - and Sesshoumaru._

With a sigh, she focused on Inuyasha, as had everyone else in the clearing. He had taken Tensaiga and plunged it into the earth near the base of the demon tree, and at Bokuseno's instructions, opened the flesh of his hand, letting the blood pour over the blade. The clearing rapidly became uncomfortable for all those within it, as a keening wind rose, shifting higher and higher as more blood was sucked into the blade.

As the air became dense, Bokuseno himself began to chant, speaking in words none now living could understand, and everyone shivered at the sound of it - it left a person's soul shuddering, and Sango could only hope that Kagome wouldn't remember it if it did affect her the same way. As his chanting became louder, the blade of Tensaiga began to glow with a bloody light, casting red shadows all over the clearing.

When the blood dried from Inuyasha's hand, Bokuseno yelled out above the now screaming winds, "Call her, young Lord! Call her name!"

Inuyasha called out in a thunderous voice, "KAGOME!!"

At that instant, the winds in the glade coalesced into a whirlwind, holding tightly in one spot just behind where the Tensaiga pulsed in the bloodied soil, and they raged, funneling higher and higher for endless seconds.

In that moment, they could all feel not only Kagome's aura begin to bleed through the winds, but also a heavy youki - and suddenly, Inuyasha screamed in rage. He knew exactly who it was, and he did the only thing he could think of in that instant.

He swore an oath of his own to Kagome... tying himself to her as her oath had tied her to him, and as he did so, the power backlashed, then flared, exploding outward with the force of a bomb - one that was barely contained by the barrier that Bokuseno had erected.

There was dead silence for a minute...

And then a devastated scream echoed through the clearing, as a newly returned Kagome knelt in a widening puddle of blood, and the rain mixed with the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!"

---wWw---

After that one horrible sound from Kagome, shocked silence descended, and Inuyasha stared at her, speechless for endless moments. How could she be screaming for that bastard? Maybe she was just confused... He stepped forward, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Kagome?" he asked, softly, as Bokuseno dropped the barrier, and the others looked on. He would never forget the moment she looked at him then, as long as he lived it would haunt him.

She looked like she hated him.

Ignoring his hand, she stood, shakily, hair now saturated as well as her clothes. Voice soft, but diamond hard and deadly, she stalked towards him and asked, "What the hell have you done, Inuyasha? What the _fuck _were you_ thinking!?" _

He flinched as she cursed at him, confused as to why she was so angry. "What do ya mean what did I do? I called you back, wench, just like I said I would!"

"And I told you_ I didn't want to come back_! You've messed everything up, you selfish _bastard!_ Gods, you'd better get the hell out of my sight, Inuyasha, because if you don't, _I might kill you_!"

She turned her back on him as his mouth dropped open in shock, and glared at the demon tree before her. She knew full well who he was.

"Where is Sesshoumaru? Why isn't he here with me?" She was enraged, but also very nearly hysterical, and everybody in the clearing stepped back from her.

Bokuseno stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Calm down, young miko. He has also been returned to this realm - as he said he would be were you to be called back. He will never willingly leave you again. But when Inuyasha felt his presence as well as yours, he reciprocated your vow to him, drawing power down in the middle of the spell - which caused him to be flung to another location."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and she spun around, staring at Inuyasha, who hadn't left the clearing as she'd told him to do.

"After all this time," she said, rage pouring into her, "_now _you decide to promise to stay by my side?! What if I don't want you there, Inuyasha, hmm?_ Now what?!"_

She cast him a scathing glare, then turned back to Bokuseno. "Where is he?"

"That I cannot tell you. But know this - even now, he is searching for you. He is not one to let anything stand in the way of what he wants - and what he wants is you, Shikon Miko."

Kagome blushed, but before she could speak again, Inuyasha interrupted.

"I don't give a fuck if you're pissed at me, Kagome, but I ain't about to let that prick touch you! If he knows whats good for him,_ he'll stay the fuck away_!" he roared, eyes tinting red.

As the rest of the shell-shocked group stared, Kagome walked up to the enraged half-demon, and slapped him right across the face. In the silence that followed, she turned and began to walk away.

"You have no say in the matter, Inuyasha. And I," she glanced back, voice vicious, "am going to search for him. Neither you, nor anyone else, will keep me from him, you bastard - so don't even try. I'll purify you straight to hell if you do."

She walked away, then, leaving behind a completely stunned group of people.

And, all unnoticed, the rain kept pouring down.

---wWw---

A/N: Well. Inuyasha wasn't expecting _that_, let me tell you! And there's more hurt for him to come as he starts getting the message that she isn't his anymore. Bokuseno was right - he's getting this chance to basically kiss his chances with her goodbye. And pay heed - Inuyasha thrust that vow at her in the middle of said spell... but she didn't accept it. She did, however, accept Sesshoumaru's vow - as he accepted hers. That's the key.

Also, the title of this chapter, and the next, come from the Celine Dion song, A New Day - and as always, I do not own!

Amber


	16. And Wash Away My Tears

**Chapter 15: And Wash Away My Tears**

Sesshoumaru clenched a fist in rage. The whelp would pay for his interference, there was no question.

He was well aware that the fool had started the spell to pull them back, but he'd only had intentions of calling Kagome. Since Kagome and he were now irrevocably tied together, however, the spell had also encompassed him - but when the half-breed had realized that he was coming back as well, he'd tried to break their bond by overpowering it with his own vow.

The resulting surge in the spell had flung him into a distant part of the lands - and Kagome, right back into Inuyasha's presence.

There would be pain for this.

It was a good thing that Kagome had reciprocated his vow, because had she not, it is possible that she would have been forced back to the land of the living - without him.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed the fire inside, and overlaid it with his ice. For now, calm and calculating is what would be needed to figure out where he was - and more importantly, where _she _was. Right at this moment, finding his way back to her was a drive, a _need, _and one he would not deny.

Everything else could wait.

He looked towards the horizon, noting the dark clouds that lay across it, and then turned his face to the setting sun.

_Southwest. I must go to the west - home. That is where she will be._

---wWw---

Kagome stalked along, completely ignoring the half demon and everything else as the rain poured down on her. Night would be approaching soon, and she knew they'd have to make camp, but right now, she had so much anger that the rain and the movement felt good - the rain, because of it's cool touch, and the scent that brought Sesshoumaru to her mind, and the movement, because her heart ached to be near him again.

She looked up at the sky, and noted absently that the rain would soon end - already the clouds were beginning to break apart, and she could see shards of the glowing sunset bursting through. There was no denying it was beautiful - but she couldn't enjoy it... not without him by her side.

The weight of the vow to stay with him lay heavy on her soul, then, and she knew it was because of the separation between them. It hurt, in a way that most probably would never understand.

Breaking the treeline, she found herself on an endless-seeming plain, and looking around, she decided this would be a good place to make camp - there'd be plenty of space to keep away from the half demon that she was so tempted to kill at this point in time.

Coming to a halt, she waited for Sango and Miroku, riding Kirara, to reach her side, then said, "We'll stop here for the night." She finally turned and met their saddened gazes, and sighed. "I'm not angry at you guys," she flicked a glance at Miroku's robes, "or you, Shippo. I'm just very upset right now, and don't feel like talking."

The three nodded at her, and she glanced at Miroku's shoulder, noting that he carried her bow, and quiver. Reaching out a hand for them, she tossed them over her shoulder when he handed them over, then said, "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Oi, wench, no ya ain't! Shit's bad right now - there's lots of demons running rampant since Naraku's gone, and they're attacking anything that moves." Inuyasha had come up on them and heard her last sentence, and even though he knew she was angry, he wasn't about to let her get herself killed after just getting her back.

She didn't even look at him as she quietly said, "I would almost welcome them, Inuyasha. Killing them _might_ keep me from killing _you_." With that, she was gone, moving swiftly across the plain as the darkness grew and the sun slipped behind the horizon.

Inuyasha was left in her wake, spluttering and pale with shock. Just as he was about to take off after her, Sango grabbed his arm and shook her head warningly. "Don't do it, Inuyasha. She isn't kidding you. What you did, making her come back here - you completely disrespected who and what she is... and took her choice away from her, forcing her into something she _did not want._ These are the consequences. She may never speak to you civilly again."

"Why the hell is she so damn angry, Sango? Who the fuck wants to give up their life and _die?!"_

Miroku shook his head at his friend's obtuse nature, and chuckled. "That is an interesting question, Inuyasha, from one who was determined to allow himself to be drug to hell for a crime he never committed - at least _Kagome's_ death was honorable."

He flushed, then, and turned away, still staring off into the deepening gloom after the miko. "Feh... it ain't the same. That was about honor, and a debt, it ain't like I wanted to go to hell."

"You are right, Inuyasha, it is different. She gave her life for her friends - there is nothing more honorable than that. Giving your life out of a misguided sense of guilt doesn't compare." Miroku turned away then, heading back into the trees for firewood. "So much for _honor."_

The half-demon growled, then moved off towards the trees himself. "You two do what you want - I'm gonna stay in the trees for the night."

Shippo, who'd been silent the entire time since Kagome had been brought back, finally sighed, and looked sadly at Sango. "Will K'gome ever be back to herself, Sango?"

"I don't know, Shippo. I think..." she trailed off thoughtfully for a minute, then finished, "being dead probably changes how you see things, so she'll probably never be exactly the same as she was." Patting his head, she smiled, a bit sadly. "Plus, I think her heart changed while she was over there. All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

Shippo looked off in the direction Kagome had walked. "Yeah... I think Inuyasha's in trouble - if Lord Sesshoumaru really came back with her, and got sent someplace else, he's gonna be pissed when he finds us. I wouldn't want to be the baka when he catches up, that's for sure."

Sango chuckled at that. "Me either, Shippo... me either."

---wWw---

Kagome walked along, enjoying the freshening breeze as the winds picked up, blowing the last tattered remnants of the rainstorm away. Finally coming to a halt, she looked up at the diamond-filled skies, then closed her eyes, breathing in deeply the beautiful, fresh scent that always came after the rain.

_Where are you, Sesshoumaru? Where did Inuyasha's foolishness send you? _

With a pained sigh, she sat down, watching as the winds flattened the grasses ahead of them. She shivered... it was cool, though not cold, and she realized that all the time she'd been in the other realm, she hadn't been able to truly _feel _things like she could here. It was just... different.

_Not bad, though... especially not with him by my side. It's almost funny. All the time it took for me to realize any feelings for Inuyasha, and then it takes less than... what turns out to be, _she counted up the time on her fingers, _less than two weeks, to come to my _knees_ with the need to have Sesshoumaru with me._

Running her hands through her hair to smooth it back from her face, she felt more tears lace her cheeks. It _hurt_ - being away from him like this, and it made her anger at Inuyasha spike dangerously high. With a wide-eyed glance into the heavens, she suddenly knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she'd never be able to live without the handsome demon lord - not anymore.

The knowledge frightened her with its depth - never had Inuyasha affected her this way, and she knew that she was doomed now. If something happened to him...

She would deliberately kill herself to follow him. Her life was nothing without his presence in it.

Closing her eyes again, she desperately flared her aura, searching for his presence.

_North-east. He's far away, but I can feel him, a little. The Ox-Tiger..._

She shivered once more at that knowledge.

_Mt. Hakurei. That cursed place..._

_No, it doesn't matter! Even if he were in hell, I would follow. _Her fists clenched. _Inuyasha messed with things that would have been better left alone..._

_But it doesn't matter - I won't let him or anyone else interfere, not when I finally know where my heart longs to be. Inuyasha no longer has it in his keeping - he broke it, and I took it back. _

_Now Sesshoumaru has it - and I'm not willing to change that for anything! _

She turned and looked back across the prairie towards the distant campfire, an inhuman determination crossing her face.

_Inuyasha and his rash actions be damned - he can't hurt me anymore. Only Sesshoumaru can do anything to affect my heart now._

_I will find him - and I won't let anything keep me from fulfilling that promise... _

"I will always stay with you."

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru paused in his flight, settling to the ground, he took in the sense of her presence, and knowing that she was probably resting, he decided he would take the time to hunt. It'd been over a year since he'd had the need for food, but now - he hungered.

Feeling the bloodlust rise up inside himself, he scented the air.

_Ah... boar. They will do for now. Not the tastiest, but I will take it. I have no desire to waste too much time chasing down something else - I will eat, then continue back to her side..._

_And into the presence of the half-breed that is attempting to step between me and what is mine._

That last thought brought out the lust for blood more even than the hunt, and eyes flashing to red, he dashed after his prey, his last thought filled with an icy anger.

_I will taste your _blood_ for this, Inuyasha. Pray that she forgives you and stops me, because if she does not..._

_I _will_ kill you._

When he came back to himself again, full, and satisfied with his hunt, he was in a large meadow, and looking up, he watched the stars for a few minutes, somehow knowing that wherever Kagome was at that moment, she was also looking at the skies.

Dropping his gaze finally, he centered himself on her aura, and was preparing to lift himself into his light orb again, when he stiffened. A new youki made itself known, and the breeze picked up. Eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru made no move, waiting for the owner of that power to show themselves.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagura landed slightly behind and to the side of him, but he didn't move, not deigning to face her. "I... you were dead! How...?!"

After a few moments, he said, "That is none of your concern, Kagura. Why are you here?"

Kagura couldn't believe her eyes. She'd been free for only a few weeks since Naraku had died... and she'd wondered what to do with her freedom. It had hit her hard when Sesshoumaru had been killed - she'd been in love with him for a while. But now... he stood before her, whole, and _alive._

"Naraku is dead now, Sesshoumaru, that miko and her ridiculous friends killed him a couple weeks ago - although she died in the attempt." She chuckled at that. "The foolish child gave her life for her friends, although I am grateful to her for my freedom."

"You do not tell me anything I do not already know, wind rider." Sesshoumaru held his anger at the way she spoke of Kagome. "Was there anything useful you had to say?"

She sauntered towards him, and reaching his side, looked at him, smiling, she placed a hand on his arm, running her fingers over his sleeve.

"Come, come, Sesshoumaru, is that any way to talk to a full demon female? I could understand your attitude if some lowly human woman spoke to you - but myself? Why would you treat me as unworthy?"

"If you would like to enjoy your much-sought-after freedom, you will remove your hand from this Sesshoumaru's person, woman, _now_," he said, ice coating every word. "Never think to tell me who is worthy, and who is not."

Kagura looked taken aback as she quickly pulled her hand away. "W-what?"

You," he finally looked at her, a disdainful glance, "are nothing but a cast-off of that filthy half-demon. That does not make you worthy of consideration by this Sesshoumaru." He turned away again, then paused. "And never speak of the miko in those tones again. She is far more worthy of my consideration than you will ever be."

"And how does that matter, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, when she is dead?" Kagura shot back, pride wounded.

"Death did not hold me - do you really think that it held her? She is no longer in that realm." He reached up and flicked a lock of silver hair over his shoulder. "Do not attempt to accost me again, Kagura - I have no desire to catch the foul scent of Naraku anywhere near my person... ever."

With that, he flashed into his light orb, leaving behind a shocked and angered wind demon.

_I will not give up! I am far more worthy than some _human_, no matter who she is, and I will prove it!_

She lowered her eyes to the ground thoughtfully.

_If she's really back, too, then I have to find a way to get her out of the picture. _

_I wonder..._

_What will the wolf think of this little tidbit? He would not be happy, I'm sure, to find that he has _another _rival. _

_Perhaps that is where I should start..._

---wWw---

"Kagome!!!" Shippo screamed, having been flung away from Miroku when he was knocked off his feet by the overly large snake demon they had been attacked by. This was the third time today - and the last straw for said miko.

"That is _it! _Everyone, move back and get the hell out of my way," she yelled, "and that includes you, bakayasha! Miroku, go get Shippo and make sure he's okay."

As everyone scrambled to get out of her path, she nocked an arrow, and taking swift aim, let fly, immediately nocking another and firing in the opposite direction from the first... her reason becoming apparent as the snake saw the first arrow, and dodged it - promptly running into the second, and getting dissolved into purple dust before he could scream.

With an angry huff, she put her bow back over her shoulder and stalked up to a shocked half-demon.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," she began in an ominous voice, "what have you been doing since I died? _Why _are there so many demons running rampant, when you should have had this handled?"

He took a step back from her, unsure of what to say. This Kagome that had come back was... different. Not that her temper hadn't always been scary - but now, it was even worse - it was terrifying.

"I was... uh, well.. I was grieving, okay?" he snapped. "None of us were exactly _happy _that you died, wench!"

"That's no excuse, Inuyasha! With your brother gone, it was _your_ responsibility to take care of the lands - and you've obviously _failed! _I guess its a good thing that Sesshoumaru is back - at least for the western lands." She glared at him for a moment, then turned away. "Probably not for you, though - he's gonna kick your ass when he finds us... and you deserve it!"

_What the fuck is _with_ her? Why is she so concerned about that bastard anyway? And why, _his eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion, _is she so dead set on finding him - why is she so certain that he's looking for her? Just what the fuck was going on when she was over there with that fuckin' icicle?_

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure that he'd even bother looking for you or me, huh, wench? Did you forget that he hates humans - and last time I checked, _you_ were still _human_!" Inuyasha was bound and determined to get some answers, one way or another, even if he had to piss her off to do it.

At that, Kagome stopped, and a dead silence permeated the clearing. Before she could turn, however, Sango and Miroku intervened, Sango running up to Kagome and grabbing her shoulders, talking quickly, and Miroku over to Inuyasha, where he clocked the half-demon over the head with his staff.

"If you had any brains, Inuyasha, you would stop antagonizing her. We do not know what she dealt with in the realm of the dead, and fighting with her about it is not the way to get answers." He sighed as Inuyasha muttered curses at him. "My friend, you are just digging yourself in deeper. Why are you trying to make her angry?"

"Because I want _my _Kagome back, Miroku! The one who loved m--us, and didn't seem to be obsessed with the prick I call a brother! What the hell is going _on_ with her?!"

Kagome, who'd calmed slightly with Sango's words, took a deep breath and turned to stare at him.

"I am not _your _Kagome, Inuyasha, and I haven't been since you chose Kikyou. Did you really think to have us both?" She rolled her eyes at him in disgust. "And you will not speak of your brother with disrespect in my presence again, is that clear? Because if you do, I will plaster you to a tree myself - and _Kikyou_ won't be able to get you down."

Turning on her heel, she continued on in the direction they'd been headed when they were attacked, not paying any attention to anyone else, and the rest of the group all looked at each other with varying degrees of discomfort.

"What the hell happened to you over there, wench, that turned you into such a fuckin' shrew?" Inuyasha yelled, frustration and worry making him take foolish chances.

As the group ran to catch up with the disappearing miko, they all waited for an answer, and finally, she said, "You try being in constant, gnawing pain, and then tell me you all feel wonderful and cheerful. Trust me, I've got reasons to be pissed - several of them," she hissed, glaring at Inuyasha, "and most of them having to do with you!"

His ears snapped tight to his head as he asked, "So, what? Because we all love you and wanted you back, you're gonna hate me now?"

Kagome closed her eyes, hurt washing up inside at his question. But she refused to cry anymore for him - she'd spent years doing it, only to be tossed aside time and again as he'd run to Kikyou and forget that she was there. She refused to feel guilty that her heart had moved on, and she refused to feel sadness because she was justifiably angry at his selfish actions.

She would not shed any more tears over him.

"I don't hate you, Inuyasha. I don't think I _could_ hate you. But you don't rule my heart anymore." She sighed, then, and met his shocked and disbelieving eyes, squaring her shoulders, she said, "Your brother now holds the heart of who I am, my friend - I moved on while you were busy chasing Kikyou. You pulled me from his side with this stunt - and now I'm returning to it... because that's _my_ choice."

The group was staggered at her words, while Sango and the others had suspected something of the sort, to hear it said aloud was... shocking.

For Inuyasha, the words she had just said made no sense. Those words just couldn't _be_ strung together and possibly make any kind of sense _whatsoever. _Not in this world, or in the next.

_Keh. She's just deluding herself, that's all. Bein' dead fucked with her mind - give it a few days and she'll be back to normal._

But as he watched her walk away, there came a little voice inside that whispered that he was wrong...

It insisted that she knew _exactly _what she was saying.

---wWw---

A/N: So Kagura is gonna start causing some problems... as if there aren't enough already, right?

Anyway, just another note to the reviewers to let them know that they are much appreciated - and to inubabe-34 over on , thanks for the picture, it took me a while to find it, but it's really Cool! And I just realized we're coming up on one hundred reviews on and Dokuga - very awesome!

Amber


	17. Tangled Webs

**Chapter 16: Tangled Webs**

Koga came to a halt, staring out across the lands. He'd been traveling for almost three weeks, trying to find any rumor of Naraku, and now, he'd found one, all right - one that said Naraku had been defeated - and he'd missed out. He wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, but it certainly seemed as though it was possible - something just felt _different._ The air felt cleaner, and less ominous.

But there were also a _lot _more fuckin' demons around - it was like wading through a river at times, there were so many. That was the only good thing about Naraku - he kept all the lesser demons in hiding.

_If anyone would know about that bastard, dog shit and my woman would - I think it's time I tracked them down. _

Closing his eyes and sticking his nose into the breeze, he inhaled deeply - and promptly scowled, growling loudly and setting himself into a fighting stance as he caught the scent of Naraku's wind incarnation.

_So, even if they managed to kill the big bastard, they missed some of the small ones! Well, that's fine by me - Kagura's the one I want anyway._

"Come on out and play, wind bitch... I hear your master got himself killed - bet that hurt," he taunted, ice-blue eyes filled with contempt as he watched the woman float close on her feather.

"I'm not here to fight, wolf, instead, I'm here to warn you about a _threat _to your claim on the priestess," she said silkily. "It seems that Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands has taken a liking to your female."

At that, Koga burst into laughter, stepping back and straightening his stance. "Shows what you know, fool - Sesshoumaru got himself killed back about a year ago. If he wants to pant over my female while dead, let him," he chuckled, "not like he can do anything about it, and_ I'll _be the one mating her."

"And it would appear that _you_ are the fool, wolfling. I spoke with Sesshoumaru just last night. Apparently, he found a way back from that realm - as did the priestess," she said, obvious gloating in her voice.

Koga stopped laughing immediately and scowled at her. "What the fuck are you talking about, wench?!"

"Kagome defeated Naraku almost two weeks ago - but she died in the fight. However, according to Sesshoumaru, she's back, just like him." She raised her eyes to the sky and tapped a finger on her chin. "If I were you, I'd be wondering how he knew she had died - and that she was also back."

_Dog shit let her get killed?! He's gonna fuckin' pay for that..._

"What the fuck made you think he was interested in my woman, anyway," he asked suspiciously.

"His words. He basically told me he was. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I believe he was on his way to her when he left me. You might want to arrive before he does..." she trailed off suggestively.

He shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. "So, in other words, you threw yourself at him, and he turned you down. Now I get it."

Kagura hissed at him. "Whether he did or not, that still doesn't change the fact that he's now a rival for the miko, but if you want to lose out to him, that's your business. Sayonara, _cub_."

With that, she took off into the skies, laughing outright at the hostile, angered expression she'd left him with.

_Hook, line, and sinker. He'll go to her, he won't be able to stop himself. And when he gets there, he can take the miko away... and leave that gorgeous ass of a demon Lord for me. He'll eventually give in - there aren't many decent demon females anymore, and sooner or later, he'll need an heir._

_Who better to give him one than me?_

---wWw---

Shippo sighed happily; he was back where he felt he belonged. With Kagome. The last few weeks had been hell for him, literally, as he grieved for the only mother-figure he'd ever really known. Not that he'd ever _called_ her mother, but in truth, that's what she was.

And now, she was back, and all was right with his world.

For Kagome though...

"Uh, K'gome?"

She blinked, then pulled herself from her thoughts. "Yeah, Shippo?"

"We're heading in the right direction to pass Kaede's... and we're looking for Sesshoumaru, right?"

"Well... yeah, I suppose we are," she looked around, noting the familiar terrain. "And of course we're looking for Sesshoumaru. Why?"

Shippo smiled at her from his perch on her shoulder. "Don't you think he might like to see Rin again now that he's back?" he asked. "I mean, he did give up his life for her... and I know she'd like to see him."

Kagome grinned at that, knowing the kit was right, and glad to see him thinking of someone else, caring for someone else so well. "You are very right, Shippo. I think we should go get her - and Jaken, of course. That's a great idea!"

He puffed his chest out with pride, and asked, "Can I tell Inuyasha that we need to go to the village?"

She chuckled at her kit's mischievous expression, and ran slender fingers through his hair. "Go right ahead, Shippo, my dear. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your rights to tormenting the stubborn baka."

He grinned back at her, then cupped his tiny hands to his face and yelled, "Hey, bakayasha! We need to go to the village so we can pick up Rin and Jaken." At the half-demon's scowl, he finished, "Because Kagome said so, that's why! I know that's what you were gonna ask, so there's your answer!" He got a sly look on his face then.

"Unless, of course, you want to piss her off some more today. I wouldn't mind watching that."

Inuyasha scowled at the kit even harder and raised a fist, but put it back down and started muttering as he led the group in the direction of the village. He hadn't missed the glare sent his way by Kagome, and really didn't want to get into it anymore with her at this point.

Brow crinkling, he decided that maybe it would be a good thing to head back to the village - maybe he could talk Kikyou into coming with them. Kagome had always gotten jealous of the elder miko's presence in his life - maybe it would still work. He was willing to do anything at this point to get her attention off his asshole older brother.

Including flaunting a fully alive Kikyou in her face.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru snapped his whip out and dashed to the side, making his way between the two mantis demons that had attacked him out of the blue. As the one went down, cut in two by his whip, the second was hit by the remains of the first, knocking it off balance, and he soon had it sliced in pieces as well.

Standing still between the bodies, he lifted his face up to the sky, and breathed in deeply, trying to calm his ire. It appeared that Naraku's death had sent the demon population into a frenzy - and they were overtaking the lands all around and attacking everything that moved.

While the lands he was currently passing through were not part of the West, still, the condition they were in hinted that things were probably the same in his own lands - which meant that not only did he have a miko to take from his half-breed brother, but a title as well. Now that he was back, he was Lord of these lands again - and it appeared that he was sorely needed.

Lowering his gaze back to his surroundings, he wondered just what Inuyasha had let befall their ancestral lands...

With a narrowed gaze, he decided that he would continue on his way to find his miko - after he had her in his possession once again, then he would travel his lands and begin to rid them of the scourge of lower-level demons that had appeared with Naraku's death.

And of course, his little miko would also be a definite help in that endeavor.

With an inward sigh, he looked once more at the pitiful remains of the fools that had attacked him, then turned and once more continued on his way. He was getting fairly annoyed with this whole thing; every time he had to stop and fight meant more wasted minutes that could have brought him that much closer to his woman.

Another payment to take out of Inuyasha's hide... at this rate, the boy would have no flesh left.

Not that this was a bad thing.

His thoughts moved from dreams of all the harm he was intending to bring to his brother, to Kagome. Now that they were both back in this realm, what would happen? He knew what he wanted - but would she want the same?

Sure, they had been becoming closer while in the other realm - a lot closer, if the heavy scent of her arousal while in his presence had been any indication... and she'd said several times that she wanted to stay with him... but - would that change now that she was back?

Back with Inuyasha.

And that was the crux of his sudden feeling of worry - the fact that she was back with the half-breed that had always been able to piss her off, but had _also_ always been able to climb back into her good graces. Would she go right back into the habit of loving him?

After thinking on it all for a while, he concluded that she would not. He was pretty confident that she had developed feelings towards himself, and that they were fairly strong. He was also sure that she would not be able to make herself into the second best that she would always be with the other priestess around.

That probably summed it up best - she would not return to Inuyasha's side... because that was now Kikyou's spot, and Kagome wouldn't be second best for anyone.

Hair whipping around him in a silver cloud as he ran, he let out a feral grin.

She would not return to the baka's side - she would keep her word and walk with _him._

He was sure of it.

---wWw---

"Kagome!"

She jerked her head up at the happy yell coming from the small girl heading straight for her across the field, and held her arms open with a huge grin.

"Rin!" The tiny child threw herself into the miko's arms, and Kagome held her close, hugging her with all her might. "I'm so glad to see you - and Ah-Uhn of course, too," she laughed, as the dragon demon stumped over to her and nuzzled her affectionately with both heads. She'd become quite fond of them in the year they'd traveled together after Sesshoumaru had passed.

"Where's Jaken, sweetheart, shouldn't he be watching you?" Kagome looked around, frowning, wondering where the little toad was hiding.

"Jaken fell down when Ah-Uhn pushed him a little while ago. He was being grouchy, so they thought he needed a nap."

As she started to laugh, Ah-Uhn snorted, and turning, stumped his way back across the field towards the toad. Kagome held onto Rin, who was now chattering a mile a minute at Shippo, and followed him, wanting to talk to Jaken.

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Hm?"

"We're going to head into the village and grab a few supplies, okay?"

Kagome stopped for a minute, then waved the taijiya over, waiting for her to dismount Kirara. Pulling her aside, she said, "You know that you don't have to go with me, right? You and Miroku have some things to be thinking about, don't you? I don't want to interfere with the lives you have planned, you know. It's not like I can't find," she glanced at the child still attached to her with a meaningful expression, and Sango nodded, "what I'm looking for on my own."

Sango shook her head at that. "No way, Kagome. We've just spent almost two weeks without you, thinking we'd never see you again. We'd like to be with you for a while yet - you know, get it through our thick skulls that you are still here and all."

She chuckled at that. "Well, if you're sure then..." she trailed off questioningly, and Sango nodded.

"We're sure. So go talk to Jaken, do what you need to do, and we'll be ready to leave in about an hour, okay?"

"Sure. Sounds good." She looked down. "Rin, would you go into the village with Sango and Miroku? I need to talk to Jaken for a few minutes, then I'll be there, okay?"

Rin nodded as she let loose of Kagome, then took Sango's hand, giggling as Shippo hopped onto the ground next to her. "I'll go with you, Rin."

Kagome nodded her gratitude to Shippo and Sango, then turned to Ah-Uhn, and said, "Okay, my friends, show me where you put the toad to sleep."

The dragon snorted in amusement, and led her just under the treeline, where she could finally make out the rather rumpled form of the little demon. She shook her head, laughter lighting her eyes as she sighed.

"Hey, Jaken." She crouched by him and shook him. "Jaken... wake up!"

She watched with high amusement as the toad woke, eyes narrowed against the light of the day - and nearly fell over in hysterics at the look on his face when he saw her and started screaming "Phantom!" - it was priceless.

"Jaken, calm down," she panted, trying to stop laughing, "it's really me - I'm not a ghost, see?" And she reached out and touched him.

At that, he stopped screaming, and instead stood and bowed, almost falling over himself as he realized she really was there. "Lady Kagome! So, Lord Inuyasha," here he choked just a bit, still finding it difficult to speak nicely about the half-breed, "actually found a way to bring you back, then. I am so glad, my Lady!"

She chuckled again, and shook her head. "You and Inuyasha will never get along, will you?" At his scowl, she sighed. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not the only one that's back, now isn't it?"

Jaken's expression became almost worshipful as she spoke, alight with hope, as he asked, "Not... the only one, Lady Kagome? Does that mean - my Lord...?!"

She grinned. "Yup." Jaken looked ready to take flight, and she grabbed him quickly. "Hold up a moment, there. He's not with us. The spell that brought us back kinda went crazy, and flung him off into the northeast. That's why I'm here - to get you and Rin so we can go find him. But," she laid a cautionary hand on his beak, "I don't want Rin to know yet. It's a surprise, okay?"

He nodded rapidly, eyes wide and liquid, and when she moved her hand, he bowed to her. "I understand, Lady Kagome. Oh! I must go get our things and prepare to travel!" Kagome stood, and motioned for him to follow her.

"Well, then, let's go. We've got about forty-five minutes to be ready to leave, alright?"

"Oh, yes, I understand. I swear that we will be ready!"

_Poor Jaken. He really does worship Sesshoumaru... of course, now I understand why. Bet he missed his Lord something dreadful this last year - hell, I miss him and it's only been a day for me._

She grabbed Ah-Uhn's reins and tugged them. "Well, come along then, boys, it's time to get ready to go meet our Lord."

Ah-Uhn huffed slightly and followed placidly along behind Kagome.

_It's about time, _they thought.

---wWw---

Inuyasha ignored everyone and took off, heading into the village and looking for Kikyou. It didn't occur to him that his thoughts of using her to make Kagome jealous were selfish, and he didn't take into account how, now that Kagome was back, and safe, his mind would automatically turn to her once he saw her again.

For all Inuyasha's faults, and they were many, admittedly, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone - he was just confused. After all this time, he still couldn't separate and label his feelings when it came to the two women in his life. He loved them both... what he couldn't figure out, was _how _he loved them - at least, not consciously.

Somewhere inside, however, some part of him knew which miko had what place in his life. The problem came in that phrase, _in his life. _Because that was the bottom line - he wanted them both in his life - but if he chose Kikyou, he was sure that he'd lose Kagome, and vice versa. So what was a poor half-demon to do?

Remain confused, and end up mucking the relationships between the three of them up even more than they already were.

Because no matter what, in the end, he couldn't fathom losing one of the women in his heart to anyone else... let alone his ass of a brother.

And the truth was, that was as much Sesshoumaru's fault as it was his - after all, it had been the elder brother that had started the feud between them, and he kept feeding the fire, as well. This whole situation would undoubtedly have been much clearer and easier to deal with if the brother's were actually on good terms, rather than bad.

With all that said, as soon as Inuyasha caught sight of the elder miko, his mind went haywire as it always did, and all he could think about was her. So, when he asked her to travel with them, at that moment, it was really because he wanted her there, and not because he wanted to make Kagome jealous.

Because of the obvious sincerity in his voice, Kikyou agreed to go - because her truth was always that she loved him - and after having been dead for so long, any prejudice towards demons that she had carried in life was gone now - she was perfectly willing to take him as a half-demon.

It seemed that Kikyou had finally learned the lesson that Kagome had been trying to get through to everyone she came across - it wasn't _what_ you were, but _who,_ that mattered.

As the two approached Kaede's hut, where a reunion between the old miko and the younger was in progress, Miroku pulled them aside.

"If you two are going to go with us, then you need to be ready in half an hour."

"What, is she that damn eager to go find the ice prick that she's rushing? Fuck that, she can wait 'til we decide we're ready."

Apparently, he'd spoken a little too loud, because there came an ominous silence from inside the hut, and then an irate priestess stepped out, miko aura flaring, and flames dancing in her eyes.

"I don't think I even invited you to go, Inubaka, so who are _you _to tell _me_ when I can and cannot go?" She pointed a finger at him, and poked him in his chest. "I am leaving in half an hour. If you plan to go, then you'll be ready. If you aren't, I'm still going to leave. End of story." With that she turned, and taking a deep, calming breath, she smiled brightly at Kikyou.

"Hello, Kikyou! I'm glad to see you looking so well. Please excuse the atmosphere between the jerk and I... I'm not too happy with some of the things he's done, lately."

The elder priestess looked slightly taken aback at the friendly greeting from the woman who'd been her rival for Inuyasha's attentions and affections for so long.

"I... uhm... okay...." she trailed off, not sure what to say.

Kagome looked at her for a moment, then glanced at Inuyasha. With a slight huff in his direction, she gestured up the hill and asked, "Kikyou, will you walk with me for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you - I think there's some things we need to settle, don't you?"

Kikyou nodded, unable to even speak in her confusion, and with a last glance at Inuyasha, she moved off with Kagome.

Inuyasha just watched the two in stunned amazement, then suddenly realizing that those two particular people talking was probably not good for him, started after them, but before he could take even so much as a step, he found himself running into Miroku's staff.

"Not a good idea, Inuyasha. I would leave them well alone - I wouldn't want to watch Kagome fry you for irritating her any more than you already have." Casting a knowing glance at the half-demon, he said, "And if your intentions in asking Kikyou to join us on this little trip were to make Kagome jealous, you'd better give up on that idea." He chuckled in amusement as Inuyasha blushed.

"Keh! Don't know what you're talkin' about, Miroku," he mumbled. He looked off towards the two, and watched as they walked slowly, obviously deep in conversation.

_Damn... I really _don't _like the sight of those two talking. Nothing good can come of it, that's for sure. Maybe I shouldn't have drug Kikyou into this mess..._

Miroku watched the half-demon watching the two females, and shook his head, almost hysterical with laughter that he was desperately trying to keep inside. He had no idea what he'd just done...

_Oh, what tangled webs we weave..._

---wWw---

A/N: And things get even more tangled and confusing. Poor Inuyasha - he's not going to have any happy time for a while, now. Thanks again to all the reviewers - all the encouragment on this story is really food for the imagination, and keeps me writing - even when I should really be sleeping! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...

Amber


	18. Sundered Hearts

**Chapter 17: Sundered Hearts**

"So, Kikyou. How are things for you... have you decided what you want to do with your new lease on life?" Kagome asked, honestly curious about what her one-time rival wanted to do now.

Kikyou looked at the other woman consideringly. Talking like this with her was definitely... odd. For so long, she'd seen her as an impediment to her retention of Inuyasha's heart, but it seemed as though something in the girl had changed...

"I guess some of that depends on you, really." She turned and watched the trees sway as they walked, trying to maintain a pleasant expression while yet filled with so much uncertainty.

Kagome sighed, then shook her head. "No, Kikyou, none of it depends on me. I am no competition for Inuyasha - he's yours, and we both know that. So, what you're saying is that you want a relationship with him now that you are alive again. But my question is, can you accept him for what he _is_, rather than what you wanted him to be?"

Although once again surprised at the girl's bluntness, she answered. "You are more competition than you know - and yes, I accept him as a half-demon. After the last years of my life as an undead, do you really think I could maintain my previous beliefs?" She sighed. "Being undead really kind of makes you re-think things, you know."

At that, Kagome chuckled. "I can imagine. Let me tell you, just being plain _dead _makes you do the same." With a smile at the older woman's surprised laugh, she continued. "Believe me when I say, Inuyasha is all yours. My heart... well, let's just say, while I will always love him, it isn't in the same way that you do. My feelings are engaged by someone else now. And even though right now, Inuyasha _is_ acting jealous, it's not because he really loves me in that way, either. He's just used to me feeling that way about_ him_, and he doesn't want to give that up. He'll get over it sooner or later."

Kikyou glanced at her with a raised brow. "Do you really think so? This_ is _Inuyasha you are talking about, ne? You know he's stubborn, and doesn't like admitting defeat in anything. Do you think he'll learn his lesson so easily?"

Kagome burst out laughing. With a glance down the hill at an obviously nervous half-demon, she said, "Believe me, Kikyou, with the person my heart is taken by, he won't have any choice. If he tries anything funny, he'll get his butt kicked."

And who is this paragon of strength that has stolen your heart away from Inuyasha, Kagome?" Kikyou asked, head tilted to the side as she watched the other woman, a curious look in her eyes.

Kagome grinned, then winked at her. "Why, my Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands of Japan, of course, Kikyou. Who else would be strong enough to whip sense into our favorite, overly stubborn half-demon?"

The elder priestess stared at Kagome in shock. "But... but I thought he died a year ago."

"Wasn't I dead just the other day? Didn't Inuyasha even tell you where we were going?" She shook her head and sighed with annoyance. "Baka. We're going to meet up with him, he's just as alive as I am now... that's actually the only reason I stopped here at this point - so I could get Rin and Jaken."

"But what about you, Kagome? I mean, that particular demon is a known human-hater. Does he even know how you feel?"

Kagome's expression softened, then, and she looked off into the distance. "A lot changes when you die, Kikyou. He knows how I feel... because he's the one that came to _me_. Amazing as it seems, he was in love with me before he even died... he'd just not said anything before he got himself killed. I think it was in his mind to wait 'til Naraku was dead - for safety reasons."

Kikyou _was_ amazed, and it showed. But she was more than happy with this set of circumstances, and she wouldn't deny it.

"Well, I wish you all happiness, then." With a gesture towards the hut and the waiting group of people, she said, "Shall we?"

Kagome threaded her arm with Kikyou's, and nodded. "Let's."

And the two walked down the hill, talking quite happily.

As Inuyasha watched them, he got a sinking feeling in his heart. He just knew that that talk had somehow sundered his and Kagome's relationship - and that whatever was left of it, would never be the same.

He didn't think he was ready to deal with that - if he ever would be.

_Kagome's slipping away from me... how the hell do I stop this? I can't... I can't let her go!_

---wWw---

Koga stopped again, getting a bit aggravated with the whole trip. These demons were really getting on his nerves - it seemed like he was having to stop and fight every five minutes. Much more of this, and he'd be ready to scream.

He couldn't get the things that Kagura had said out of his mind. The Western Lord had most definitely been dead - for quite some time, now. And apparently, Kagome had also been dead... and yet, both were now back. A little too convenient, it seemed to him. That hinted at some kind of tie between the two... and he didn't like that one little bit.

Bottom line... he'd claimed Kagome a long time ago, and even though she hadn't seemed to really take him seriously, it didn't matter - she was his, and if he couldn't have her, neither would anyone else.

He might seem like an easygoing person, but the truth was, he was a _wolf_, and not just any wolf, but the Alpha wolf - and what he claimed, _stayed_ claimed, or else. He would not give way to anyone - Kagome was his, and if someone disputed it, he'd kill them - or he'd kill her.

No one else would have what he craved. End of story.

He knew that even Inuyasha didn't take him this seriously. He'd deliberately kept that side of himself hidden, hoping to charm Kagome into accepting him the easy way - eventually. But whether she did, or not, didn't really matter in the end - he'd take her, one way or another.

_I'm coming for you, Kagome, and you'd better be ready - if I find you claimed by anyone else, you'll live just long enough to regret it._

_No one takes what's mine._

---wWw---

_Does she think that I do not know she is there?_

Sesshoumaru had once again been forced to stop, this time coming across a much stronger opponent than he had before. Even with that presence, however, he had still taken note of Kagura's youki - despite the fact that she was trying to hide. Had he been anyone else, she would have succeeded.

But she was a minor annoyance at this point. The one he faced now was a _larger _annoyance. If the truth were to be told, if he'd faced this one at any other time, he might have enjoyed the contest. It was only a matter of timing. He was focused on regaining his miko, and anything else was a distraction - including combat with a possibly worthy opponent.

_There is no help for it, however. Facing each other in this way, a fight is the only possible outcome - and for this one, I need a sword..._

_It is time, Bakusaiga. Time for you to come forth._

He could feel the lash of his youki as it expanded, answering his call, and as it swelled, he lifted his left arm - the one he'd originally lost to Tessaiga. As he did, the flesh rippled, and a glow surrounded the hand, brightening until he had to look away. When the light finally died, he had his sword - one that was made purely of his own youki, and would only ever respond to him.

He no longer needed to rely on the power of his father, or any other - his own was more than enough.

As the sword shimmered and flashed in his hand, he looked up, and stared at his opponent, who had drawn his own sword in anticipation. The tiger demon before his was known to him - though they'd never actually fought before.

"Kin."

"Sesshoumaru." The tiger before him stared at him appraisingly. "I had heard you were dead. Those rumors appear to have been false."

Sesshoumaru held his gaze silently for a few moments, then spoke. "They were not."

Kin raised a heavy black brow and growled. "And yet... here you stand. How is that possible?"

"It is not necessary for you to know. All that you need to know is that I am here. Will you fight, or will you continue to indulge in pointless speech?"

The aggravated tiger demon growled louder, then suddenly attacked, moving almost too fast to be seen.

But Sesshoumaru had not gotten to be the warrior he was by waiting to be attacked, and by the time the tiger reached him, he had already moved somewhere else.

That began a game of cat and mouse, literally, as it soon became apparent that Sesshoumaru was merely toying with the tiger, waiting for him to attack, then simply appearing elsewhere, leaving the demon fuming behind him.

"Will you continue to run, dog, or will you ever have the nerve to actually fight me?!" Kin roared, rage beginning to make his golden eyes bleed red.

"It is not the fault of this Sesshoumaru that you are too slow to catch me, _cat_," he taunted. Once more raising Bakusaiga, he waited for his opponent to move - and then he attacked, sword flickering in and out so fast that Kin could barely keep up.

After a lengthy series of blows, they disengaged, and the demon Lord huffed at the tiger. "Already out of breath? How pathetic - you do nothing but waste my time," he finished, not even breathing heavily.

"This Sesshoumaru had assumed that you would be a semi-worthy opponent, and so drew his sword," he said, in a scathing tone. "However, it seems that was a mistake on my part." Standing back, he slid Bakusaiga into his obi, making a mental note to obtain a sheath from Bokuseno.

"It appears that you are no challenge whatsoever. Even the half-breed brother of this Sesshoumaru is a better opponent."

At that, the enraged tiger screamed his hatred, and rushed him in a straightforward attack that had no finesse - and Sesshoumaru took full advantage, easily side-stepping the rush, he called forth his Dokkasou and speared the foolish tiger straight through the throat with his poison claws.

Before Kin could react to that, the demon Lord reached into his chest, ripping out his heart...

And as quickly as that, the fight was over.

With a disgusted glance at the remains of the golden tiger, Sesshoumaru melted the heart, flicking his bloody claws, he rid his hands of the blood on them, then turned on his heel and moved off.

_It seems that a year of being dead has not harmed my combat skills any. _

With a quick flicker of his youki, he noted the position of the female that was following him, and a menacing smile curled his lips.

_Perhaps you should take Kin's death as a warning, Kagura. This Sesshoumaru desires that only one woman should follow him..._

_And you are not her._

---wWw---

The monk known as Ungai looked at his growing group of monks and priestesses in approval. With the upheaval in the lands lately and the multitude of demon attacks, he had quickly gained new followers - followers that approved his ideals. If it was a demon, it was evil, and therefore should be destroyed with no questions.

They had just come from yet another battle, saving a village from a veritable horde of locust demons - and had converted more people to his beliefs. At this rate, he was growing himself an army... and one he could use against the one demon he'd ever faced and been unable to conquer - the white dog demon that had stolen a young human child and warped her mind - she'd called him Lord Sesshoumaru.

That was a failure that he had never forgotten - and then, to top it off, he'd run into another white dog demon - or half demon as the case was - and with him had traveled a demon slayer, a monk, and a miko. As far as he was concerned, that was an absolute betrayal by those people of their callings - and he would, if given the chance, also face them in battle and destroy them.

They had betrayed their humanity - and for that, they should be killed, beyond all doubt.

One of the younger monks under his tutelage came up to him where he stood at the edge of the village.

"Master Ungai," he bowed respectfully, "the last of the demons have been destroyed. The village headman would like to speak to you if you are amenable."

Ungai nodded. "I will come. Show me the way."

The younger monk bowed, then turned and lead the way into the middle of the village. It had been heavily damaged, and it would take a while for the people here to recover - but they would, and all thanks to he and his followers.

"Ah, Master Ungai, it is a pleasure to meet such an august personage. This village thanks you for saving us - we have had a rather difficult time lately with all the demon attacks." The headman was fawning anxiously over him, not wanting to offend the leader of such a powerful group.

Ungai frowned, looking around at the damage that surrounded them. "Tell me, headman, was this not the first attack on your village?"

"No, Master Ungai, it wasn't. For some days now there have been demons every time we turn around - I have never, in all my days, seen so many," he sighed, running his hands nervously through his hair. "To be honest, many of the villagers have considered moving to find someplace safer - but a couple of travelers came through a few days ago, and told of how _all_ the lands seem to be under attack - they themselves were fleeing from demons. It looks like we have a plague of them, Lord Monk."

"Hm." Ungai looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then nodded. "It seems as though we are needed now more than ever, then. We will go out and fight as we are able - perhaps as we go we may gather more warriors to fight this influx of evil into our midst." With a slight bow to the headman, he turned. "I must gather my people and continue on our travels. Peace to you and your village."

"Thank you again for your help, Lord Monk - may your journey be successful."

_Success would mean the extermination of all demons... I believe that is a calling worthy of my power. For humanity's sake, I will attempt this feat._

_It is time to cleanse the land of the evil taint that is _anything_ demonic._

---wWw---

Sugimi, Inu no Taisho, and former Lord of the West, watched the turmoil enveloping the realm of the living, and sighed.

_Inuyasha, though you were being selfish in calling Kagome back, you did what was needed. Even though you did not intend to call your brother back as you did, the lands need Sesshoumaru now more than ever - and her, too._

_You must get past your desire for her, Inuyasha, and instead focus on your own woman, because if you don't, your brother will indeed kill you, and that would not be good for Nihon._

_Both of you, my sons, will need to band together with your other halves and all of your companions to save that realm from destruction - for to destroy one race, human or demon, is to destroy the necessary balance - the yin and yang._

_Without one, the other cannot exist._

_I only hope you figure it out soon, my son's - for everyones sakes._

_The destruction of Naraku was only the beginning._

---wWw---

Because of the uneasy situation with all the upheaval, Kikyou, Kagome, and Kaede, assisted by Miroku, had enclosed the village in several layers of protection before leaving - barriers interspersed with protective sutras posted by Miroku all around it. With that, and Kaede's continued presence, they would be safe enough while the group was gone.

All of that meant that they got a later start than they had planned.

By the time evening fell, though, the group had gone a fair distance from the village, even considering the several encounters with rampaging demons and the late start, and they finally set up camp in a small, secluded, and defensible clearing. That night was spent in discussions of how to handle the mess that Nihon suddenly found itself in.

No one had really thought about what would happen once Naraku was defeated. Yes, he had needed to be destroyed, no question about that, but it really hadn't occurred to anybody just how much he had done to keep the lower-level demon population in check - nor what would happen once he was taken out of the equation.

It was definitely a dangerous oversight - and one that would need to be corrected... as soon as possible.

As they traveled to the north the next morning, the destruction they found became worse, and because of this, Kikyou, Kagome, and Miroku stopped and offered each village the same protective measures they'd used on their own - and the offers were met with unfailing enthusiasm.

Even though it slowed them down, and so put Kagome on edge, she wouldn't let her personal preferences for more speed get in the way of protecting those that she could, and so, along with the sometimes fierce battles they were forced into, they weren't making very good time.

With all of that, and the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome, it was only a matter of time before something exploded...

No one in the group, however, expected the explosion that _did_ come.

---wWw---

A/N: And now there's even more tangles - isn't it fun? Next chapter is gonna be a doozy, what with Koga showing up... okay, not saying anymore, it'd give too much away. Sorry for the cliffie everyone.

Amber


	19. Convergence

**Chapter 18: Convergence**

Koga lifted his nose into the air and sniffed - and his eyes flashed red for an instant as his senses finally picked up a whiff of the scent he'd been searching for over the last several days. It was faint, meaning she was still somewhat distant - but he would have her in his hands very soon.

Still scenting the air, he growled deeply when he caught another scent on the winds - that of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. Apparently, Kagura had been correct, and the demon Lord was also on a path to intercept the group that Kagome traveled with. The only good thing about this was that he was a bit further away from Kagome and her friends than he himself was - so as long as he left now, he should be able to arrive before Sesshoumaru could reach her.

With another low growl, he took off, pushing himself to his fastest pace. There was no way he was going to allow that bastard dog to reach his female before he did - in fact, the moment he had her in his grasp, he was going to haul her somewhere private as quickly as possible, and claim her. That would take care of that icy bastard - it wasn't likely that he would lower himself to claim something that had already been taken, even if he challenged him and managed to kill him.

_This wolf will never allow that to happen, anyway - Kagome will be mine, and she will live and die at _my_ side. There will be no freedom for her._

---wWw---

Kagome shivered, a feeling as though someone had walked over her grave washing across her. _As if that thought isn't weird enough - I wonder what's bothering me so much?_

Whatever it was, her instincts were screaming at her, telling her that she was in danger, and she frowned, looking uneasily over her shoulder. Kikyou and Sango both noticed her tense looks, and moved forward to walk with her.

Sango knew her friend well, and was well aware that Kagome had excellent instincts - if she was acting uneasy, as though there was some sort of danger around, then more than likely, there was.

"What is it, Kagome? I can tell something's bothering you."

Kagome frowned, hunching her shoulders defensively, she said, "I don't know, Sango, but I'm really nervous. Something's _very_ wrong..." she trailed off, another shiver slithering down her spine. Eyes wide and focused almost unseeingly on the distance, she added, "Something's coming - for me, and it isn't anything good."

Sango and Kikyou exchanged alarmed looks, then Sango called out, "Hey, Inuyasha!" When the half demon turned around questioningly, she motioned him over and he dropped back, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What's the problem?"

Kagome shook her head, turning her gaze back on her surroundings. "I don't know," she whispered, "but something dangerous is heading this way... towards me. You all might want to move aside - I don't want anyone hurt because they were in the way."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha apprehensively. "If she says something's coming, then she's more than likely correct, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled in barely contained frustration. "And you think I'm gonna leave you alone in the path of this whatever-it-is, wench? Are you fucking _crazy_? Shit, last time I listened to your ass, you ended up dead!" He clenched his hands in his sleeves, then looked over at the monk.

"Miroku! Take Jaken and Rin and move away from the rest of us - something's up, and I don't want those two in harms way. You stay and guard them, got it?"

Miroku caught Sango's gaze, and she nodded, so he moved off to do as Inuyasha had asked. Kirara stayed with Sango, and Shippo moved off with Miroku - he may be young, but he could help defend the little girl if it was needed.

Sango made to put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. It was apparent just how disturbed the girl was, as Inuyasha's rant had garnered no reaction from her whatsoever - even Kikyou knew that was unusual, and her concern grew.

Kagome felt cold, inside and out, and she knew without a doubt that whatever was coming towards her was dangerous. For the first time in a very long time, she was afraid.

_Sesshoumaru... where are you? I can sense you coming, but... whatever it is that means me harm is closer. Gods, what kind of sick joke _is_ this? We were supposed to be together..._

_All I want is to find you, _she thought sadly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and focused on the warmth of his aura - so close, and yet so far away.

"Sesshoumaru... he's close, you guys," she ignored Inuyasha's growl, "but whatever it is that's after me is closer." She closed her eyes for a moment, then flinched. "Shit... it's here!"

As the group whipped around, trying to find whatever was threatening, a whirlwind blasted through, knocking everyone aside, and when it cleared...

Kagome was gone.

In the first few seconds after they'd realized she was missing, silence permeated the area, and then Inuyasha's enraged yells shocked the group into movement once more.

_"Fuck!_ It's Koga..._ that fuckin' flea infested wolf pelt has Kagome_!" Inuyasha screamed in rage the moment he caught the wolfs' stench, before taking to the trees after him.

Sango waited for Kirara to transform, then slid on her back quickly, pulling Kikyou along with her, and they took off after the irate half-demon, hoping to catch Koga before he could disappear completely.

This situation was _not _looking good - because if Kagome had been upset by the wolf prince chasing her down, there was a good reason, and Sango knew it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wherever you are, if you really do care for Kagome, now would be the time to show it - gods only know what he's planning..." she whispered, then trailed off into silence, unable to finish that thought.

Kikyou could only agree. Once-rival for Inuyasha or not, she didn't want to see the girl harmed - in truth, she owed Kagome a lot, and she knew it.

She only hoped she'd get the chance to repay her.

---wWw---

Kagome was dazed... whatever had grabbed her had hit her over the head - not enough to completely knock her out, but enough to keep her rather confused. All she could tell is that she was being carried over someones shoulder - and the emotions coming off them were dangerous, for her.

_Concentrate, Kagome, this person feels familiar, _she thought, forehead wrinkling slightly with strain as she struggled to clear her mind. She couldn't even get her eyes to cooperate - not that she'd be able to really see much anyway, as her face seemed pressed up against someone's back.

_Scent... okay, male. Wait! I know this smell - it's Koga! But why would he hit me over the head and then kidnap me? And why are his emotions in flux - he's angered, and all I can feel from him besides that is... _

_Possessiveness and... arousal?!_

She groaned as the jolting pace of the wolf prince began to shoot pain through her head, and apparently, that was all the wolf was waiting for, as he quickly skidded to a halt, and roughly flung her down.

She hit the ground and gasped as pain shot through the rest of her, and as she opened her eyes, she realized her vision was severely blurred. Putting a hand to her head, she closed her eyes and tightened them, trying to calm herself and clear the haze from her mind and her vision.

"Koga," she mumbled, "what the hell is going on? Why are you hurting me?" She opened her eyes again, squinting up at him, able to see a little better, but finding that the world was spinning a bit, and it caused her to suddenly feel nauseous.

He glared down at the woman on the ground, a smirk crossing his face when he saw how disoriented she was. That's exactly what he'd wanted: with her in this condition, she wouldn't be able to focus her miko ki on him to purify him when he took her - and once the mate bond was formed, he'd be immune to her powers anyway.

"Where the hell have you been for the last couple weeks, Kagome, huh? Why don't you answer me that?"

She frowned and looked down at the ground, looking up let too much light into her eyes and at this point, it hurt.

"I was dead, thank you very much! And what the hell makes that _your_ business, anyway?"

"Anything that happens to you is my business, bitch, you belong to _me_!" He reached down and smacked her across the face, with a yelp of pain, she fell backwards once again, lying weakly on the ground. "I know you aren't stupid, Kagome, and I've been telling you that you belong to me since the day we_ met_." His voice darkened then, sinister overtones seeping into it.

"I hear you've been hanging around with that fucking dog shit's brother... guess Kagura was right about that - and I won't put up with it. It's time I fucked you and laid my claim." With that, he stalked over to hover above her, and reaching down, he sliced a claw through her shirt, preparing to rip it away.

Kagome screamed then, a horrified denial, and even though she couldn't focus her ki to purify him, her powers reacted enough to fling him away from her and erect a barrier around herself.

She whimpered as her eyesight flickered with darkness again, pain rushing through her mind even more after the blow to her face. She could feel the bruising already, and with the way she felt, it would be a while before she could focus enough to heal herself.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she wondered where her demon Lord was.

_Sesshoumaru..._

Koga was furious, and once he regained his feet, he began throwing himself at her barrier, determined to make it through... and once he did, she'd regret ever defying him in such a way - he'd make damn sure of that.

At that moment, he should have looked up - he was so enraged at Kagome's defiance and rejection of him, that he'd lost track of everything else...

And that proved to be a fatal mistake.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru knew that something was wrong, and he called forth as much speed as he could from his energy orb, taking himself to speeds previously unknown in his haste to reach his miko.

He could feel her aura now, strong, but flickering with pain, confusion, and fear - and the feel of her pure aura flowing with so much darkness enraged him.

_I am coming, Kagome - just hold on for a little longer._

He felt his brothers demonic signature, and the energies of Kagome's companions, as well as Jaken and Rin and Ah-Uhn... but they could wait, Kagome could not, and so he passed them by in a bright streak of white light, heading straight for Kagome's ki - and whatever it was that would threaten her.

As he got closer, he could feel the aura of a demon near her - and its aura was enraged, flickering wildly with a burning anger and hatred... and _lust_, and at that realization, Sesshoumaru's eyes flared red.

_Koga... the wolfling. He threatens what is mine!_

He felt her aura flicker, then, and knew she was losing consciousness, and as he came in over the trees from high above, his eyes took in what was happening...

Sesshoumaru landed hard in front of her, his orb crashing into the earth with such force it flung rock and dirt high into the air. With a feral roar of total rage, he flashed forward at Koga in a brilliant streak of white, plowing a fist into the shocked demon's face and knocking him completely through an entire section of forest.

As Sesshoumaru felt Kagome lose consciousness finally, he threw a barrier of his own over her, leaving her protected as he flowed across the ground after his victim. There was silence for a few moments, then a huge booming sound shivered through the air, and Koga landed hard back in the clearing in front of her finally arriving friends - Inuyasha first, then Sango and Kikyou on Kirara.

Before any of them could so much as inhale, Sesshoumaru just _appeared _in front of the half-conscious wolf, still enraged - and obviously determined to kill him.

Inuyasha and the others gaped, shocked at his appearance. His demonic aura was swirling around him, flowing outward in waves, whipping his hair and clothing around like he was standing in a gale. His eyes were red, claws and fangs elongated - it was quite clear that he was at his limit, and the slightest nudge would have him transforming into his true form.

His brother was frankly awed. He'd never seen Sesshoumaru in this state, no matter how angry he was. What had Koga_ done_? "What the fuck is goin' on?! What did that bastard wolf do to Kagome, anyway?"

Sesshoumaru snarled at him, then looked at Koga, who was now growling and attempting to stand. "The fool was trying to force himself on Kagome - after he beat her!" His voice was guttural, beastial in his rage and it sent shivers down the spines of all those present.

At that, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, a fierce howl forcing itself from his throat_. "Back off, Sesshoumaru!" _he hissed. "It's not your place to protect her, it's _mine_, and I'm gonna destroy that fucker!"

"She is _not_ yours, Inuyasha - she belongs to this Sesshoumaru, and it will be _me _that takes the wolf's life and glories in his blood!" he snarled, almost daring his brother to argue with him.

Before Inuyasha could even react, shocked out of his mind at his brother's words, Sesshoumaru slammed into him, knocking him through a couple of trees - and then turned with a heated growl on Koga, who was trying to stand.

"_Fuck you,_ dog shit number one! Kagome is_ my _woman, she always was and she always will be!" Koga tried to growl, but he was too beat up at that point to be able to make much of a threatening sound, and he reached up an unsteady arm to wipe the blood from his face. "When I kill you, I'm gonna take her and fuck h--"

He never finished that sentence, as Sesshoumaru roared again, all pretences of a civilized being falling away from him as he moved faster than anyone could even see... when the eyes of those in the clearing finally caught up with him, Koga was already dead.

He'd been gutted, then his throat had been ripped out so savagely that he'd nearly been decapitated - and the Western Lord was standing over him, obviously fighting to regain control, fists clenched, eyes still red.

The silence in the clearing was complete, all those within its confines shocked and speechless - almost afraid to move, lest they draw the attention of such a dangerous predator.

Sango was the first to finally gather enough courage to speak. "Ah... Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly, keeping her hands visible and maintaining a non-threatening posture. When he turned his head to look at her, she asked, "Can you remove the barrier around Kagome? We need to check her and make sure she is alright."

At her words, he shuddered, and closing his eyes, took hold of himself, breathing in deeply and then letting it out. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to their normal gold - although everyone could tell he was still _very_ angry.

He grabbed the dead wolf's pelt and wiped the blood from his hands on it, then flung it back down on the corpse, before moving towards the barrier and Kagome. When he reached it, he placed a hand upon it and let it dissolve, and before anyone could so much as blink, he had the tiny miko in his arms, his pelt wrapped around her for modesty - since her shirt was hanging from her in shreds.

He settled to the ground, then motioned Sango over, and she approached slowly. She wasn't a fool, she was very aware of the fact that Sesshoumaru was acting like a demon protecting his mate, and she certainly didn't have a death wish.

She knelt before them, and working quickly, she soon noted that the only injuries her friend seemed to have were the livid bruise marring her face, and a lump on the back of her head.

"Kagome has medicines in her bag that we will need, Lord Sesshoumaru - I think we should set up a camp. At this point, she's in no condition to be traveling." She glanced with anger and distaste at Koga's corpse, then back to the demon Lord. "Perhaps we should move to another clearing, however - I don't think Kagome will want to wake to _that_, or that Rin would want to see it, either."

Sesshoumaru nodded at that, then stood. "Follow me."

Sango glanced at Kikyou. "I think maybe you should go get Inuyasha - he'll be able to follow us by scent."

Kikyou nodded, still too dumbfounded by the last few minutes to really try to talk - all _that_ had happened in the span of five minutes. She turned and disappeared under the trees.

Sango looked at Kirara and motioned for her to follow, then turned back and hurried after the Lord, keeping her mind blank. What had just happened in that clearing was too much to deal with at this point - she could do so after they'd made camp and she'd taken care of Kagome.

_I knew Kagome claimed a relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru - and it was obvious in that dream I had - but this?! I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes._

_Even _I_ know that the Western Lord has never lost control that way before..._

_Who would ever have thought he'd do it now - and over Kagome?_

---wWw---

Kagura was furious.

That had not gone the way she had anticipated - not at _all_, and now she was left with the visual of just how close he and the miko really were - male demons of Sesshoumaru's caliber did not lose control that way unless a mate or child was threatened.

_Damn that miko! Sesshoumaru is supposed to be mine!_

She turned her feather around and darted off, trying to keep just enough distance so that Sesshoumaru would not notice her - at this juncture, she did not want to face a feral Western Lord - that was far too dangerous.

_So now what do I do? _she mused, _There's got to be something! I can't lose out to a stupid human. I've wanted that demon ever since the first time I saw him - and I mean to have him. All I've got to do is find a way to get rid of that girl._

_Perhaps I should wander around for a bit - there's usually plenty of plots going on in the human world - there may be something I can find that will be of some use..._

She chuckled darkly.

_I spent too much time around Naraku not to learn something about plotting. It's about time I got to use that knowledge for myself, I'd say._

_Time and past, truly._

---wWw---

A/N: I know that there are probably a bunch of Koga lovers out there screaming for my head, but hey, it's a _story_, and in this one, he's a protagonist. As is Kagura. So no flames... if you want to read a story where Koga's a hero, then go do so - just don't dump on mine because he's not one in it.

Anyway, next chapter is all about explanations - and Inuyasha finally getting a taste of what Kagome felt all those times he ran off to Kikyou. He's about to see for himself just what those two feel for each other... can anyone say _angst_?

Amber


	20. Under the Crescent Moon

**Chapter 19: Under the Crescent Moon**

Kagome groaned as she began to regain consciousness, wondering once again where she was, and stiffened when the pain in her body began to register.

_What... what happened?_

The minute she moved, a noise intruded into her mind... a deep, thrumming sound that was strangely soothing, and she allowed herself to go limp, somehow knowing she was safe.

"Be calm, miko - I will not allow anyone to harm you again, this I swear to you."

As soon as she heard that voice, everything that had happened came back to her, and she gasped, forcing her eyes open, she found herself gazing into molten gold eyes... eyes she had begun to wonder if she would ever see again.

"_Sesshoumaru," _she whispered. "You... you came for me." Slowly, she raised her hand, running a finger along his crests, wonder in her eyes.

"I will always come, Kagome, never doubt that. You need to stay still - you took several blows to the head." He held her gaze for a moment, then looked up. "We will be setting up camp so that your injuries may be treated, and so you can rest and recover."

With a tiny smile, she let her hand fall back onto her stomach. "Okay. What about you? Are you okay? Where have you been?"

He put a finger to her lips, then, and shook his head. "So many questions, little one. I am fine, and as for the rest, it can wait until later."

She pouted for a moment at that, then smiled groggily at him. "Oh, alright." With that, she relaxed into his shoulder and sighed deeply, content and at peace for the first time since being brought back, and closed her eyes, swiftly drifting to sleep.

_She looks so happy - who would ever have believed it? _Sango thought, watching as the demon Lord tightened his already possessive grasp on the miko in his arms.

"Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She gestured at the clearing ahead of them. "I think this will make a good campsite - there's water just through those bushes, and it's defensible as well." They were backed up to a cliff face, with the clearing surrounded on three sides by cliff walls.

Sesshoumaru let his gaze move over it, and then nodded. "It is sufficient." He moved over towards the base of the cliff, and sat down, arranging Kagome comfortably in his lap; she was dozing, and he didn't want to disturb her until it was necessary.

"Once Inuyasha and the others arrive, Kagome has bedding that I can set up for her, and I'll be able to get her some medicines she carries for pain and fever," Sango offered, feeling a bit uncomfortable at being alone with him in the clearing - alone with _them._

He lowered his head to Kagome, and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, nuzzling softly into her beautiful raven locks. He frowned, and said, "She does not have a fever, slayer."

"This medicine takes care of both pain and fever, or even one or the other. It is from her home." She smiled tentatively at them. "It won't harm her to take it - it will just ensure that she suffers no pain from the blows to her head."

"That is agreeable, then." He looked up, meeting her gaze. "What has occurred to my miko since we were returned to this realm?"

Sango was at a loss as he so casually and openly claimed her best friend, and she blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Well... Kagome was most insistent that we find you, so she immediately headed in the direction she said she could feel your aura, with only a quick stop in the village to gather Rin and Jaken, and Ah-Uhn." She sighed, irritation kicking in. "Of course, it's hard to make good time, when you are fighting off lower level demons every time you take a breath."

"It is most irritating, I agree, slayer. There are many running rampant all across the lands." With that, he turned his gaze back on the woman in his arms. "It is causing much upheaval - Kagome and I will have much to do to restore order in the West."

Just then, Inuyasha led the rest of the group into the clearing, and sliding Kikyou off his back, he stalked over to his brother, growling all the while. "What the fuck do you mean, 'Kagome and I'? She ain't goin' _nowhere_ with you, asshole!"

Sesshoumaru completely ignored his brother, and catching Sango's eye, said, "Slayer, I would be grateful if you would prepare her bedding as you offered to do."

Sango sent a nod his way, then tossed Inuyasha a glare. "No problem, Lord Sesshoumaru - just give me a few moments."

Rin, in the meantime, had finally made it into the clearing, and when she saw who was sitting before her, she almost tumbled off the dragon, adoration and total joy showing on her sweet face, but before she could scream and throw herself at him, he looked up at her and said, "Rin, you will wait. Kagome is injured, and you must not touch her, or be too loud."

The little girl nodded immediately, falling right back into the habit of obedience, a fact that Sesshoumaru was extremely grateful for; Jaken, however...

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!" he shrieked, waking every sleeping and probably every dead thing for miles around, and causing Kagome to jerk awake in shock.

Before the toad could even so much as take a step towards his master, he was singed across the chest with a poison whip. "Silence, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru hissed, eyes narrowed on his retainer, and the toad fell face first in the dirt, a joyous expression crossing his face as his master was once again able to cause him pain.

Everyone else in the clearing just rolled their eyes at the toad, and proceeded to setting up a comfortable camp - all except Inuyasha, who was still growling, staring with near hatred at his brother, who was wrapped around Kagome protectively, and still ignoring_ him_.

"Oi, bastard, you'd better put her down and get the hell away from her. I don't know what the fuck you meant back there with Koga, sayin' she's yours, but I ain't lettin' you have her!"

Sesshoumaru growled at the mention of the wolf, and his eyes flashed red, but other than that, he did not respond to his brother's words, instead looking down at the woman in his arms.

"The slayer has mentioned that you have medicines for pain."

Kagome kept her eyes on him, trying to ignore Inuyasha's growling and snarling, and nodded. "In my bag."

She smiled up at him then, whispering, "I missed you - so much. Please... don't ever leave me like that again?"

Sesshoumaru found himself trapped in her gaze, hearing those words - words he'd almost lost hope of ever hearing her say... at least to him. "I did not leave you this time of my own accord, Kagome, you know this." At that, he glanced up, glaring over at his brother, and with a growl of his own at the angered half-demon, he said, "I would not leave you of my own free will, ever - and I will never let the interference of another cause such a separation again."

With that, he stood, as Sango nodded over at him that she was prepared for Kagome, and gliding smoothly across the clearing, he settled her into the bedding that had been rolled out for her, running a hand along her cheekbone when she proved reluctant to let go of him.

"I am not going anywhere, koi," he said, watching as her face lit up with joy as she took in the endearment. "I promise, I will stay here, but you need to rest."

She nodded, and lay back as he settled her down, turning a bit to the side to avoid putting any pressure on the lump on her head. She smiled at Sango as she handed her a small cup of water and several pain relievers.

"Thanks, Sango," she said, softly. "It'll be nice to get rid of this pounding headache."

Sango smiled at her, and Kagome looked around, confused for a moment. "Hey, where's Rin? I was sure she'd be so happy to see Sesshoumaru here that she'd knock him flat on his back!"

"Rin has seen me, however, I bid her to wait to greet me, as I was holding you at the time." He looked over to the small girl, who'd been waiting for him to settle Kagome, practically bouncing in place. "You may come now, Rin, but use care not to harm Kagome."

Rin shot up and practically flew towards her beloved demon Lord, and while they were enjoying their reunion, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and frowned.

_This is going to get messy, I bet. He looks pissed - but dammit, he needs to get over it. He's got Kikyou, _she glanced at the elder miko, then back at Inuyasha, _and if he keeps acting like a baka, he's gonna lose her, too - just like he did me._

Eyes narrowing thoughtfully, she looked away. Perhaps the best way to deal with things would be to bluntly inform the group of her relationship with the demon Lord... and then she frowned. What was her relationship with him, anyway?

It had never been discussed, really, they'd been pulled back here before they'd been able to get everything between them straightened out. She peeked over at him from beneath her bangs, and found him watching her as Rin sat at his feet, smiling, just happy to be near him again.

Kikyou had watched the interaction between the gorgeous demon Lord and Kagome, and what she saw definitely made her happy. And a bit jealous, if she were honest. Demon or not, the Lord of the West was one of the most beautiful males she'd ever laid eyes on, and it was obvious, even though he was not overly demonstrative, that in his eyes, the sun rose and fell on Kagome's say so.

She glanced over at a very aggravated and jealous Inuyasha, and almost felt sorry for him. Seeing Kagome like this, with his brother, couldn't be easy, and she had the feeling that things for him were only going to get worse before they got better. It was going to take a while for him to understand his real feelings for Kagome, and it was going to be a painful journey.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome, almost able to tell her thoughts just from the expressions crossing her face, and knew that they were going to have to have a talk. They had been pulled apart before they could settle things between them, and he was not about to allow that state of affairs to continue.

If she would allow it, if she was ready, she would be his mate. That was the end that he was after, and he wouldn't accept anything less. And he would make damn sure that his brother and everyone else knew she was his until such time as he _could _mate her - there would be no doubts in anyone's minds, the world would _know_ who this woman belonged to.

Miroku had been the last to enter the clearing, with Shippo perched on his shoulder, and the two were quite shocked to see the closeness between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It just seemed so out of character for the cold demon lord to show such attention to _anyone _- let alone a human.

But after watching them for a while, both came to the same conclusion. Looking back over the many encounters they'd had with him, they began to realize that he had always shown emotion, even if mostly negative ones - just in small amounts. He wasn't emotion_less_, he was just naturally more reticent in personality, and on top of that, he had a centuries-honed control that kept him focused, no matter the situation.

What he was showing with Kagome was no different. There weren't any over-board emotional displays, just a quiet, devoted affection and love that was shown more through_ actions _than words.

Miroku smiled a bit at that, it was just what their sometimes excitable friend needed, truthfully, if his opinion were to be known, he felt those two a much better match than Kagome and Inuyasha had ever been. He had the feeling that fights between Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be few and far between.

_Speaking of which... _he glanced inconspicuously at Inuyasha, and winced in sympathy at the expression on the half-demon's face. _I think that Inuyasha is going to get a very lethal dose in the next few days of just what he put Kagome through for so many years. Hopefully, he wakes up before he loses Kikyou, too._

"Kagome."

She glanced up, eyes droopy, half-asleep. "Hmm?"

"After you have eaten, we will speak." He flashed a quick glance at his brother, as Inuyasha began to growl again. "Alone."

Kagome nodded slightly, a tiny smile on her lips and a still rather dazed expression on her face. "Okay." Then something occurred to her and she frowned. "Uh, it's not anything... bad, is it?"

Face expressionless, he met Inuyasha's angered gaze. "No. However, it is necessary."

"Hm." She thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "Alright."

Inuyasha growled again, glaring over at her. "Keh! What the fuck, Kagome? Why does the frigid bastard need to talk to you all privately, hm? Is he really gonna_ talk?_" he asked snidely.

"_Inuyasha!"_ she snapped, sending an indignant look his way. "Whether we talk, or _not_, is none of your business,_ got it_!" She sniffed and turned her head away, wincing as she bumped the lump on the back of her head.

"Mind your own business, half-breed. The miko - at least, _this_ miko, is no longer any concern of yours. Do not make me repeat myself." Sesshoumaru didn't even turn his head, preferring to keep his eyes on something worthwhile - in other words, Kagome.

Before the irate half-demon could reply to either of their statements, Kikyou put out a hand and wrapped it around his arm. "Inuyasha, now is not the time for this. I suggest you go hunt us up something for dinner, alright? The longer you wait to do so, the longer it will be before you eat."

"Fuck! Fine... but I ain't feeding Lord asshole over there - he can find his _own _food."

At that, Sesshoumaru stood, flicking a disdainful glance at his brother. "I will hunt for my own pack, you may take care of yours." He turned and began to head into the trees, then paused.

"Kagome is_ my _pack, Inuyasha, so she will eat from what I bring back." Before Inuyasha could say a word to repudiate him, he was gone, disappearing under the trees like a phantom.

Inuyasha snarled, rage flickering in his eyes. In the year that his brother had been gone, his anger had abated quite a bit, and if asked during that time, he would have said that he no longer hated his brother - but now, oh _now_, if asked, he would tell you that he hated him more now than he ever had - and all in only a few hours of being forced into his company again.

_"Fuck!_" He yelled, filled with a heated rage and no one to take it out on.

Spinning on his heel, he stormed off into the trees, making sure to take a different direction than his half-brother - it would not be a good idea for them to meet at this point. He needed time to cool down.

Those left behind in the clearing stared after the two brothers.

This was certainly bad news - Inuyasha's jealousy was going to cause trouble.

---wWw---

Kagome sighed, feeling full, warm, and content, knowing that her Lord was finally with her again. Even though it had barely been a few days that they'd been apart, it had felt like years to her. As amazing as it was, she'd found the person she wanted to devote herself to for as long as she lived - and it wasn't Inuyasha.

No - instead, it was the one person she'd never even thought of... his brother, Sesshoumaru.

_Who'd have ever thought that a guy like that, so handsome and powerful, would even look at me? I mean, I'm average, and human - a thought of something like this happening would never crossed my mind. But am I ever glad that he waited for me..._

She looked up as he stood, and moved closer to her, effortlessly lifting her into his arms. At her startled look, he said, "It is time for us to talk, miko. Did you forget?" he asked, a regal brow tilting into his bangs.

"Oh!" She grinned sheepishly, looking down. "Yeah, I guess I did. Dinner was so good, and with everything that's happened, I was just getting ready to doze off. But it's okay," she said quickly, as he started to put her back down, "we can talk now, I'm not_ that _tired."

"No."

Both people froze as Inuyasha's voice came, looking across the fire at him.

_"What _did you just say, Inuyasha? I _know_ you didn't try to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Kagome growled out, irritated furrows appearing on her brow.

Inuyasha stood slowly, eyes hidden behind his bangs, and his aura beginning to swell. "I said no, wench. You've been acting weird since you came back, and I say fine, whatever, but you are not going off with that prick alone. Hell, you shouldn't even be up - you need to rest after what happened earlier."

Kagome shook her head as Sesshoumaru once again went to put her down, only this time so he could get his hands on his brother. "No, just hold onto me, Sesshoumaru." With her eyes holding his gaze with a pleading look, he sighed almost unnoticeably, and nodded.

Turning back to a narrow-eyed half-demon, she sighed, a saddened look crossing her face. "Is this how it's going to end, then, Inuyasha?" She trembled a bit at the shocked, frightened look that settled on his features, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "I will always be your friend, but if you make me choose..." she trailed off as he jerked back from her, and she finished, the words falling like shards of glass into a deadly silent clearing, "I will choose him."

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders, horror showing clearly in his eyes as he finally began to understand that Kagome was no longer his - once he had had a choice to make, between Kikyou, and Kagome.

Now, he didn't.

The choice had been made - and not by him.

She would never be his again.

Eyes wide, anguish showing in them, he turned and took off out of the clearing like a bat out of hell...

And no one knew when, or even if, he'd be back.

Kagome buried her face into Sesshoumaru's haori as tears wound their way down her cheeks, absently thinking she was glad that he'd removed his armor earlier - she didn't need any more injuries. Her head was bad enough, and now her heart hurt, too. She had never wanted to hurt him that way - but he had to understand where she stood.

Sesshoumaru almost lost his stoic expression to a triumphant smile - she had chosen him, out loud and in front of not only her entire group, but Inuyasha as well.

As he turned and walked out of the clearing holding his most precious possession, his heart smiled when he couldn't, and he looked up at the sky... not surprised to find that a pale, crescent moon hung in the sky.

It was... appropriate, he decided.

He had been chosen under the crescent moon.

---wWw---

A/N: Next up, the two finally get to talk and Sesshoumaru lets Kagome in on what he wants from her - and we peek in on Kagura. Also a bit of Inuyasha and his thoughts on what's happened - more angst.

Hope this chapter didn't disappoint...

Amber


	21. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 20: What Lies Beneath**

_So... I was right. These humans - always plotting, and causing havoc wherever they go. And they say demons are war-mongers... what lies beneath the surface with these humans is truly disturbing at times._

Kagura watched from high above as a large group of monks and priestesses fought a battle with a nest of snake demons, and shook her head. It was really no surprise, if she thought about it, that the turmoil with all the demons rampaging around had once again brought out those humans with a driving need to label anything not human as evil - trouble always seemed to bring those types of people out of the woodwork.

Still, at this point, she didn't really see how she could use this for her purposes - other than a slight hope that maybe, in some battle or another with demons or this group of fanatics, the little miko that was keeping Sesshoumaru from her got herself killed again. Of course, that would be too easy, and Kagura was well aware that nothing in life was _ever _that simple - so after a few more moments of watching the battle going on below her, she moved on, once more heading southwest.

She had decided to follow this course when she'd left the demon Lord and the miko, figuring that as Lord of the West, he'd soon be heading towards his own lands to deal with the trouble within his borders. She was pretty sure that he would soon return here - and he'd have the miko with him.

_You know, it's too bad I'm not the miko... although it would suck to be human, I almost think it would be worth it to have that demon Lord between my thighs. If I could take her over, he'd never even have to know the difference._

_If only there were a way to exchange souls..._

_Or even better, perhaps... possess her, make her betray him, and then kill her. It would cause him to turn away even from the _memory_ of her, leaving him ripe for the taking - by me._

_Yes, that would work - either plan would. If I could find a way to actually do one or the other..._

Kagura continued on into the night, mind lost in plots and plans, looking at every possibility she could think of to get her hearts desire.

_Sesshoumaru._

---wWw---

Inuyasha ran, hard, for miles and miles, hoping to outrun the knowledge of his loss, and not caring how far he had to go to do so.

_If I have to spend the rest of my life running... _

He let out anguished howls here and there as he ran, not even stopping when he would come across a demon in his path - he'd simply slash at it as he went past. He didn't even care to kill them, as long as they moved out of his way so that he didn't have to slow down, or worse, stop.

Because if he did, the knowledge that he was trying to escape would catch up - and he couldn't even bear that thought.

But eventually, of course, he had to come to a halt, because not even the greatest creature can run forever, and once he'd stopped, he'd fallen to his knees, drenched in sweat and pain, and cried his loss to the heavens. In that moment, his entire world came to a shuddering halt, and he wished he'd done what she'd asked originally and left the both of them dead.

At least that way, he'd never have had to hear the words that had come from her mouth.

_"Is this how it's going to end, then, Inuyasha?"_

_End?_

He shuddered...

_"I will always be your friend, but if you make me choose..." _

_Don't say it... Kagome, please don't say it..._

_"I will choose him."_

_No..._

He put his hands to his ears and howled again, a long, mournful sound that shattered the still night air, had anyone been around to hear it, they'd have cried - that sound had heartbreak written all over it.

It was a sound straight from the deepest, darkest parts of the psyche - a sound of loss, pain, and fear... a noise with loneliness implicit within it.

Those words, he knew, would echo through his soul for eternity, no matter where he went in this life, whether he took Kikyou as a mate or not, or someone else, or even no one, it wouldn't matter - in the instant that Kagome had said those words, a part of him had died, and nothing would ever be able to bring that piece of himself back to life - nothing.

No matter what anyone thought, Kagome had been a part of him for so long now, that her choice of another over him tore out that place inside him where she'd lived - leaving it hollow and aching, and it was a place that no one else could ever fill. He'd never been sure of what that place inside him was - whether it was a passionate love he had held for her, or a familial, but it seemed that it didn't matter anymore which it had been.

Because she was gone - and she'd never be back.

Feeling empty, hollow, and absolutely sick, the lonely half-demon folded over on himself, not caring at that point whether he lived or died.

He just wanted the hurting to stop.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru re-settled himself a bit, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit while holding onto a very upset miko. She was still crying a little, not sobbing, just tears and sadness weaving its way through her aura.

"Kagome, why do you cry?" He understood that she hadn't wanted to hurt the half-breed, but why had it upset her _this much?_

She sighed, a deep, shuddering sound, as she let go of the guilt she carried for Inuyasha's hurt, and then looked up at him.

"All his life, Inuyasha has been rejected because of what he is - even by you, his only family." As Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, she laid a tender finger over his lips. "Shh. Let me finish." He nodded, reluctantly, and she continued.

"It is not his fault that your father chose to love a mortal woman, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha did not _ask_ to be born, so blaming him for your father's choices accomplishes nothing." Removing her finger from his lips, she idly traced his crests, then the crescent on his forehead. "I know that most of your anger comes from how you perceive his behavior - but tell me. Who has there been in his life to teach him how to act? Who to show him right from wrong - to show him how to live with honor?"

_"I_ think, personally," she said, as his eyes widened slightly at her words, "that he's done damn well with what he's had - sure he tends to be selfish at times, but what do you expect? He's never had anyone to really care for him - why is it so surprising that he would hold onto one who does with everything he has inside him? Inuyasha is a good, honorable man, despite the fact that he manages to piss me off more often than not with his stubborn ways - but it isn't surprising he's that way... look at you and your father. He comes by it honestly, Sesshoumaru, and you can't deny that."

She chuckled at the slightly sour look on his face.

"You are... correct, in what you are saying, though it galls me to admit it. I had never looked at it that way." He tilted his head back and stared at the moon for a time, then continued. "And it is also true that I do not hold his birth against him any longer - how could I when I myself have chosen to love a mortal woman?"

Kagome blushed and smiled shyly at him, and he lowered his eyes and watched her through his lashes.

"I will think more on what you have said at another time, but for now... I believe that there is another matter that I brought you out here to discuss."

"Mmhmm... I suppose so." She lowered her gaze from his penetrating one, suddenly finding herself feeling vulnerable.

"After everything that you have seen - that I have shown you, do you understand what it is that I want from you?" There was a peculiar intensity to his voice, almost as if he was testing her, as if what she would say next was truly important to him.

"Uhh," eyes wide, suddenly unsure, Kagome swallowed heavily. "I'm... afraid to guess, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, formally, carefully. "I would not like to presume."

He sighed. _In other words, she still fears that I will reject her. And that is Inuyasha's fault. If for nothing else other than this, I hold him responsible - that she should doubt herself so deeply is something that can be laid only at _his_ feet._

"Is it presumption to take what I have said to you as truth?"

Kagome looked startled at that. "What do you mean?"

"Has not this Sesshoumaru said that he loves you? Has he not shown this through the forays into the past, and spoken of it in memories of our lives before our deaths?" He watched her face, still fascinated by the abundance of emotion visible in both eye and expression - and by the deep blush that painted her features as she lay in his arms and under his scrutiny.

"W-well, yes," she whispered, eyes lowered to her lap, and her nervously twisting hands. "B-but that doesn't tell me what your intentions are - so, you love me. What does that mean_ to _you - and _for_ me?"

He studied her face, slightly confused by _her_ confusion. Did those in her time not take such emotion and expect it to have serious connotations? Did not something like this lead to mating - or marriage, as the humans called it?

"Kagome, my intention is to take you as my mate. Is this not what such a bond would come to in your time? Have things changed so much that emotions such as these would be given, and yet lead nowhere? Even one such as I, to whom 'love' and other emotions are a new understanding, does not see love as an ending all its own." He was having a hard time understanding how she could not know that when he said he loved her, it meant that she would be his mate.

A finger went to his lips again, only this time, accompanied by a look of such overwhelming love, that the cold Lord, the demon known for a lack of feeling, almost lost his stoic mien, and his eyes lit from within with the same expression that lay so brilliantly within her own.

"I would be beyond honored to live with you as your mate, Sesshoumaru - for as long as my life lasts." At that, she choked back a sob. "But... my life will not last near as long as yours - and I would not see you left alone when I inevitably pass on. It would hurt..." she trailed off, eyes blurry with tears at the thought of ever leaving him again.

He shook his head, then, and pulled her finger from his mouth. "It would not matter, even were that the case, miko. For if you were indeed to pass back into the other realm as a normal mortal, I would simply follow you. Death holds no fear for me." With that, he traced his own finger down her cheek, the one that Koga had hit her on... and though she flinched, she suddenly realized that it didn't hurt.

She frowned up at him in confusion, once again, and he smirked just a bit at that look. "Have you not yet realized that you are more than mortal? You have already died, Kagome - and your soul was returned forcibly from the other realm by the Path of Blood. You will be held here until Inuyasha releases you from your oath to him." A raised brow, and the smirk widened just a little more.

"Did you forget that you also gave a vow to this Sesshoumaru? And that he also gave you one? Until such time as we release each other neither of us will pass back into those realms. Even your healing is different than a normal mortal now."

She put a hand to her cheek and pressed, amazed, as she took in what he was saying. Then she shot him a curious look. "If avoiding death was so easy, how come others haven't done this?"

"Easy? Was it really so easy, miko? Only Bokuseno now knows the language that the spell is cast in, and only one holding Tensaiga can finish it. How then would the masses make use of such a thing?" He tucked her deeper into his embrace, a somewhat arrogant expression lighting his face at that statement. "This is a spell for use only by the house of Taisho."

She flicked a quick glance at him, a bit exasperated at the arrogance shining through. "Tell me - is the arrogance thing a dog trait... or just a _Taisho _trait?"

He raised a brow at her, then turned his gaze back up to the sky. "Someday, when we travel back to the other realm, you will ask my father that question. But for now - you have not answered mine. Will you be my mate? Understand that I will not ask again, miko."

"Do you really think I'd say no?" She rolled her eyes at him. "If you do, you aren't as smart as I took you for, Sesshoumaru." A questioning look lit her eyes. "When... well, what I mean is... uh - _whenwouldwedothis?" _she got out in a rush, flushing deeply when she realized what the word _mate _entailed.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Once we have restored order to our lands, Kagome. I will not take you as my mate until I can offer you a safe den. That would not be honorable."

Kagome tilted her head, a curious look on her face as she thought about his choice of words. "Den? Don't you have some kind of palace or some such as a Lord?" She frowned. "Even though you are so obviously aristocratic, and wealthy, for some reason I can't imagine you living in something so... I don't know... human, I guess."

He nodded approvingly at her. "You are correct, miko. I am not human, and do not live as one. My lands are more than just property, as humans see them, they are my territory - as a wolf would claim a mountain range as his for himself and his pack, so I claim the west as my territory - mine to protect, it's borders mine to defend. I could not do such half so well while living in a human habitation and worrying about someone destroying it while I was away."

He nudged her face up to look at him for a moment, then let her look back down at her lap. "I am a spirit of nature, Kagome, and as such, I prefer to live closer to it rather than buried within walls and floors. The land provides all that I and those that I claim as mine will ever need."

Kagome stared at her lap, thinking about what he'd said, only looking up when he spoke again.

"Does that bother you? Did you think that a demon Lord was the same as a mortal - and that I held dear the same trappings and pretensions that they do?"

Kagome stared at him exasperatedly. "Oh, come on. Do you really believe that I'm that shallow?" She shook her head at him reprovingly. "For one thing, I was actually dreading that kind of thing - don't get me wrong, for you, the chance to be with you, I would have dared it, but that's not the kind of life I want. I... maybe I've been messed up from all the traveling around we've done over the years of chasing Naraku, but I'm happier moving around more than I am staying still."

He tilted his head, a small nod of acceptance. "That is good. For the way that I care for my lands, and my own habits, you and yours are a good fit. In the winter, I have a den that I use. It is comfortable - you will not want for anything while we winter there, but spring, summer, and part of the fall, I travel my lands and protect and defend them as necessary."

She smiled up at him and clapped her hands together happily. "That sounds wonderful. I could be _very _happy living that life with you, never fear."

"Fear. Hn." He turned that word over on his tongue, tasting it. "There is only one thing I fear, miko, and that is losing you."

Kagome melted at that, and spent the next several hours twined happily with her demon Lord, enjoying his heated kisses and touches - though he would not pass a certain level, saying only that he would not dishonor his intended.

She didn't argue, content for the moment with what he was willing to give.

After all, it was more than she'd had with any other, and being the rather shy girl that she was when it came to things like that, it was actually more comfortable to lead up to certain things little by little - at least for her.

The passion and desire were there... and time would only build them up, not tear them down.

---wWw---

Miroku sighed, then shifted, moving a bit closer to the fire, and, not incidentally, the sweetly rounded backside of his favorite victim. Before he could get within striking distance, however, Sango brought hiraikotsu around and lay it between them, a warning look on her face.

"Hands where I can see them, lecher. I'm really not in the mood for being felt up."

His eyebrow raised, a smirk crossing his face at that. "Ah, but Sango, from the many, many times I have suffered violence at your hands, I can honestly say that you are seemingly _never_ in the mood. If there is a particular time when you would be receptive, please, let me know, and I will endeavor to keep my tendencies confined to those times."

She shot him a sour look as Shippo laughed, but before she could respond to that, Kikyou spoke up. She had a curious look on her face.

"Tell me, monk... do you _really_ think a woman enjoys being grabbed the way that you do? If you have not realized by now, most of us find your behavior disrespectful - not a turn on, but a turn _off. _If you ever hope to win her attention, maybe you should try something different."

Sango inhaled deeply, and said, "Yes! At last, someone understands! Of course, it would only be another woman - men just don't get it."

Kikyou shook her head at Sango. "No, that's not right. Men with no _honor _act that way. They treat women as though _we _have no honor. Tell me," she asked, at Sango's disbelieving look, "can you imagine Lord Sesshoumaru doing something like that? Has Inuyasha ever acted that way?"

The slayer looked startled for a moment, then glanced at a rather red-faced monk, and slowly shook her head back at the miko.

"No, you know, you are right. Neither of them behave that way." She turned to Miroku and stared hard at him. "So the truth is, you simply have no honor when it comes to a woman. I see," she mused, looking into the fire then, thoughtfully. "I wonder why that is? Who taught you to treat women this way?"

Miroku looked at the miko and frowned, suddenly unsure. _Am I really without honor in my treatment of Sango - and other women? Am I saying in a roundabout way that I think _they_ have no honor merely because they are female?_

Kikyou nodded then. "Good. I hope my words make you think, monk. In a different way, you are doing the same thing Inuyasha is... pushing the female you care for away."

His eyes widened as he looked at her, then flashed a glance at Sango, noting the look in her eye.

_Underneath everything... what message am I really sending her?_

_What lies beneath my behavior?_

_And what is it that she means by saying I am doing what Inuyasha is?_

_---_wWw---

A/N: Just a quick note to all the american readers - Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone enjoys their holidays with family and friends.

And as for the chapter - I have high hopes that people are beginning to see just what sorts of mischief Kagura could possibly cause, and how I see Inuyasha in this fic. Not as the bad guy, but as one who's never had the chance to really learn how to behave, and let go of things - and yet, is still a good man, one that does have honor, even if it's tarnished a bit.

Amber


	22. A Cold Wind Blowing

**Chapter 21: A Cold Wind Blowing**

A slight breeze rustled in the grass, breaking the silence that had fallen in the clearing, as Sesshoumaru held Kagome, neither feeling awkward in the quiet. It was simply comfortable, and _comforting_ to both of them.

After awhile of that, Kagome found her mind wandering to what had happened earlier in the day, and shifted a bit in her lover's lap, before looking up at him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He met her gaze curiously, a brow tilted in question.

"What happened earlier... with Koga, I mean?" she asked, tentatively.

Sesshoumaru tensed a bit, uncertain how she would react to what he had done. Finally, jaw tightening in remembered anger at the sight of Kagome injured and on the ground, he said, "He is dead, Kagome. I will not hide my nature from you. I will always defend what is mine - what is under my care will be protected. If one chooses to attack that which I care for, that one will die."

Kagome trembled a little, not really surprised. "I guess I expected that." She frowned thoughtfully as she went back over the confrontation between them, and was struck by something Koga had said.

"You know, that whole thing was just weird. He knew that I had died - and he knew that you had been with me. He said that Kagura told him - but how did _she_ know?"

Her words were greeted with a deep growl, and as she glanced at him, she was surprised to find his eyes flickering red again.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Kagura," he spit out. "The wind witch thinks to cause trouble. I should have killed her when I had the chance."

Kagome looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

The demon Lord sighed, then growled again, obvious irritation in his eyes. "After we were returned to this realm, I immediately began to travel towards the faint hints of your aura. But after a while, I grew hungry - I have not hunted in over a year - so I stopped to do so. After I had eaten, I was preparing to travel again, when Kagura came upon me." He looked disgruntled for a moment, his eyes flashing with ire. "She attempted to place her hands upon my person... there was desire for this Sesshoumaru in her eyes."

An annoyed huff reached his ears, and he glanced down at his miko, catching a bit of jealousy in her gaze.

"I turned her away, that goes without saying." His eyes narrowed. "Apparently, she did not take my warning. For that, her life is forfeit when next we meet."

"What was your warning?"

"That she should never attempt to accost me again."

"Well, she didn't, did she? She just sicced Koga on me." She stared down at the ground, a considering look in her eye. "It makes me wonder, though..." she trailed off, and Sesshoumaru waited impatiently for her to finish, which she did when he nudged her, "was it for revenge, to get back at you for turning her down... or was it to get me out of the way?"

Sesshoumaru was struck by that question.

_The wind witch is nothing if not persistent, this I know well, after all, she sought me out several times in an effort to gain my assistance in freeing herself from the spider. And she desires me as a mate - it is apparent that she has for some time. Could it be that she is a threat to my miko?_

_So. I suppose I will have to come up with a way to negate this threat, then. I will not allow any to take away that which is mine - and that female copy of Naraku will learn this the hard way..._

_When she finds her death at the end of my sword._

---wWw---

Kagome woke early the next morning, and stretched, feeling a hundred percent better than she had the day before.

_Guess Sesshoumaru wasn't kidding when he said that about my healing abilities. It's nice not to be in pain for long periods of time after being injured, that's for sure._

She sat up, then pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them absently, lost in thought.

A great deal had happened to her in the last few weeks, and for the most part, she hadn't really had much time to consider any of it. From dying, to traveling with Sesshoumaru, learning to trust him - and understanding that she loved him, to being brought back to life, there was a lot to think about.

And then on top of all that, there was the chance that she now had a jealous Kagura on her case.

_What am I going to do about that, anyway?_

_Really, what is there that she could do to me besides try to kill me? I need to figure it out, because I definitely don't want to have her and her little schemes sneaking up on me - Naraku was bad enough._

She looked across the clearing, her eyes finally coming to light on Kikyou, and tilted her head thoughtfully.

_Kikyou..._

_She'd be a good one to ask about this, after all, she's certainly seen a lot in her time, been trained where I haven't, and also lived with a sneaky mind for a long time after she was brought back. _

She started in surprise when Sesshoumaru spoke up from behind her.

"Miko, what are you plotting? I can almost hear you thinking from here."

Kagome jerked her head around and stared at him for a minute blankly, then shook her head and smiled.

"Just thinking I need to have a little talk with Kikyou about something, that's all."

"About what? Inuyasha?" He said this with a suspicious frown on his face, and Kagome growled at him huffily.

"No, Sesshoumaru, not about him. If you must know," she said, irritation plain in her eyes at his jealous inquiry, "I was going to ask her about what Kagura could attempt to get me out of the way."

"Hn." He flashed a look at the elder miko across the camp, a weighing expression in his eyes. "She could possibly prove useful in that area."

Kagome frowned, then looked away, staring out into the trees. "Inuyasha never came back last night, did he? she asked, guilt sharpening her voice.

"No, he did not. And that is not your fault, Kagome. It is his own, for refusing to accept that you had made a choice." He shook his head sharply. "Since, of course, he was unable to do so for so many years, it was only a matter of time before the choice was taken from his hands. That is a lesson he had to learn - nothing ever stays the same. Change is always bound to come."

She nodded. "I know. It doesn't mean I have to like the outcome of all this, though. I'm worried about him. I think we need to get started on the day - get camp packed up, and head out. Then you can track him, just to make sure he's okay, and then we'll head to the west. I just need to make sure that he's all right, that's all," she said, when he cast her another flat look.

"Will I ever be free of your worry for the half-breed?" he asked rhetorically, not really wanting to hear her answer - he already knew what it was, and couldn't help the small thrill of jealousy that ran through him.

Kagome's eyes softened on him for a moment, and she stood and walked over to him. Dropping to her knees before him, she reached out a hand and smoothed it over his cheek, and smiled, a soft smile - one only shown between lovers.

"No, you won't. But I made my choice publicly last night, Sesshoumaru - and I meant it. Inuyasha will always be my friend, and you can't ask me to stop caring about any of them... if I did, I wouldn't be me anymore - but you own my heart and soul and that will never change. So no more jealousy, okay?"

He held her gaze for endless moments of time - moments encompassing an eternity within them where they were the only two in existence... then finally nodded, a small smile just touching the corner of his mouth.

"Very well... but you must swear the same to me, miko." At her confused expression, he continued. "You must not show jealousy, either. This Sesshoumaru does not change his mind once it has been made up - that is for those who do not understand themselves. I suffer from no such confusion."

She blushed a little, and smiled, dropping her gaze, letting her hand trail down his chest, before falling back in her lap. "Okay. I'll try."

He raised a brow as he stood, pulling her up with him. "There is no 'try', Kagome - there is only doing. I believe I have said that to you before, have I not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." She shooed him away and turned towards her bag. "I'm going to go get dressed." Looking up as Sango called to her, she smiled at her and shook her head at her inquiry. "I'm fine, Sango... just going to get ready for the day. There's a lot that needs done today."

She hurried off behind the bushes at the edge of the clearing towards the stream, unaware of the deeply hungry look being bestowed upon her curvaceous form by a certain demon Lord - but the women still in the camp certainly noticed, and both flushed a bit with envy.

Miroku, on the other hand, while certainly noticing the look on Sesshoumaru's face, didn't immediately jump into his role as lecher, instead, a troubled expression sat on his features, and he glanced at Sango, frowning, then looked away.

Shippo chuckled to himself as he moved over towards Rin, waking her and doing his best to keep her occupied while the breakfast was being prepared. He thought it was awfully funny that the biggest pervert that existed in the entire world had been struck down by the words of a priestess.

How ironic was that?

Sesshoumaru shook his head at himself as he forcibly pulled his mind from the delightful form of his miko, and turned, mind once again concentrated on the almost certain trouble posed by Kagura. Motioning for Jaken to follow, he headed away from the camp, not wanting any to hear his instructions to the little imp - it would be best for no one to know what he was planning.

"Jaken. I want you to go to the west, and find Nyoko. Bring her to me - but do not let anyone see her. When you get back, simply find a place nearby and wait, I will find you."

"Yes, my Lord! This Jaken will not fail," he said, bowing and fawning all over his Lord.

"Go, then, and stop groveling - it wastes my time."

He stood and watched as the toad hurried off, turning his plan over in his mind, considering every aspect of it. Finally, he nodded. With everything, there were risks, but what he was choosing carried very few, and since this dealt with the one aspect of his life he was not willing to endanger - in other words, his miko, soon to be his mate - the fewer the risks, the better.

By the time he returned to camp, the others had already eaten, and Kagome and the other miko were nowhere to be seen - leaving him to conclude that she had taken her aside to ask her her opinion of the wind witch, and her possible schemes.

He was rather curious to know what the former dirt miko would say.

He probably wouldn't have been too happy were he to have heard her.

---wWw---

Kagura had traveled quickly, riding her feather aloft through the currents and eddies that dominated the air high above the land, and reached the borders of the western lands just before sundown the night before.

She had liked what she'd seen.

Despite the fact that there were larger than usual numbers of demons running around here, as well as the other cardinal directions, there seemed to be a little less here, and it was obvious that these lands had been cared for much better than the others - it would take far more neglect for this land to deteriorate as far as the others had.

_I could definitely live here - although I wonder where he hides his palace? One as elegant as he would have a most beautiful and rich appearing dwelling, I am sure. He is obviously more than wealthy - he never seems to worry about money at all, if he needs something, he simply hands that imp of his funds and sends him off._

_Maybe I'll ask around... I wouldn't mind getting a glimpse of my soon-to-be home. I'm sure it has to be far better than Naraku's stolen luxuries - especially after that filth lived in them for awhile. And the servants! I'm sure he has many, it will be so nice not to have to do everything for myself!_

With those cheery thoughts floating through her mind, Kagura headed further into the west. With a vague idea that his palace would probably be centrally located within his lands, she flew for several more hours, before settling down somewhere as close to the middle of the western domain as possible, and slept the night away, dreams of luxury, power, and titles winding through her mind.

By midmorning of the next day, she had given up looking for his palace.

She hadn't been able to detect anything that she considered might be his home, deciding that he probably had his palace bespelled to keep unwanted beings away from it. That was a bit annoying, truthfully, but she could deal with that. Instead, she turned her attention to the nearest village - and began listening to everything in hopes of overhearing anything she could use to her advantage.

It didn't take long before whispers of a sorceress began to meet her ears - one Nyoko, who, it was said, for a price, could pretty much do anything you asked of her.

That, to Kagura, sounded more than promising.

Now she just needed to find out where this sorceress lived.

_Once I have her in my pocket, it won't be long before I have Sesshoumaru between my legs - and that miko gone._

The thought pleased her, and a tiny eddy of wind climbed higher and higher into the sky, sending out her scent across the lands.

A subtle shift in the atmosphere around her should have given her pause, and would have, if she'd noted it. But she was too busy gloating to pay any heed to it...

Or what it meant.

She really should have given thought to the nature of dog demons - and the meaning that _territory _had to them.

It was far different from the meaning that Naraku had given to the word, because to a dog demon, what was encompassed within that word was a rather _symbiotic _relationship.

When he said it was his to defend, his to protect, that's exactly what he meant.

It was also another of those reciprocal things - kind of like his and Kagome's vows to each other.

Good for them...

Bad for Kagura.

---wWw---

Kagome smiled as she looked across at her former enemy. It was definitely much nicer to be on friendly terms with the elder priestess, and she sighed a bit as she thought back over the years they'd wasted fighting over the heart of someone that Kagome knew now she'd never have truly held.

When looked at in the light of _hindsight, _it was ridiculous.

She caught Kikyou looking at her curiously, waiting for her to speak, and laughed, a bit.

"I wanted to talk to you about something - I thought you'd have some good ideas about it, and Sesshoumaru agreed." She looked down, gathering her thoughts as Kikyou nodded encouragingly. With a sigh, she began speaking.

"It seems that I have gained another enemy." She blushed, a sheepish look crossing her face as she glanced at Kikyou. "You are probably going to laugh at me - how I get myself into these situations I'll never know... but I guess Kagura is after Sesshoumaru for herself, and now wants me out of the way."

Kikyou sat back on her heels, an incredulous expression settling on her face... and then she lowered her face into her hands and started laughing. "Oh, dear. You just can't catch a break, can you? The kami seem to love messing with your life, don't they? I can't think of one single person whose story would top yours for strangeness - not _even_ mine, and that's saying a lot."

Kagome nodded, sheepish expression still firm on her face, and shook her head. "I know. It must be something about our soul. It makes me wonder," she sent a mischievous look at the older miko, "just what they still have in store for _you."_

She shuddered in horror as Kagome's words sunk in, closing her eyes tightly. "Don't even say that in a _joking _manner, it's not funny at all." With a deep sigh, she opened her eyes again and looked at Kagome. "So... what did you want to ask then?"

"Well, we all know what Naraku was like, with all his plotting and planning all the time, so I was wondering if you could give me any ideas as to what kind of trouble Kagura could find to throw at me? With the end result of gaining Sesshoumaru for herself, of course."

Brow raised, Kikyou nodded thoughtfully. "There are quite a few, really... the main one being possession as far as I can see, it would have the best results for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she could possess you, make you betray Sesshoumaru, then kill you - causing him to repudiate you, and accept Kagura instead." She chuckled. "Of course, we all know how successful with that kind of thing Naraku was - and even Menomaru that time - while they did gain partial control, you were still able to fight back."

Kagome frowned at that thought, uneasy with something like that happening, and started to speak, only to have her thoughts interrupted as Kikyou tilted her head consideringly and spoke.

"You know... if she did try that, you could easily turn it around on her, you know. Once you gained control, she wouldn't be able to fight you at all." She nodded then. "It definitely has possibilities." Catching Kagome's gaze, she held it.

"It's something to think about, Kagome. Sure, there'd be a little risk, but I'm pretty sure you could take control over her very easily. I could show you how to do it."

Kagome stared straight ahead, weighing things in her mind, as a cold breeze suddenly wrapped around her, making her shiver in visceral dread.

_Maybe I _should_ prepare myself..._

_Just in case._

---wWw---

A/N: Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!

On a side-note, isn't plotting _fun_? Look at all the different ideas floating around, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and now Kikyou and Kagome all planning things... wonder where this is going? And where is Inuyasha, anyway?

Amber


	23. Speak No Evil

**Chapter 22: Speak No Evil**

By the time Kagome and Kikyou had finished talking and gotten back to camp, everyone else was ready to leave, so, grabbing her bag, Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru, following his gaze towards the horizon.

"Have you figured out which direction Inuyasha took off in?" she asked quietly.

He nodded once. "He has headed towards the village your group calls home - probably without thinking about it."

"Ah. Well," she said, shrugging, "that's a good thing, anyway - it's in the right direction, at least. So... ready to go?" she asked brightly, trying to keep thoughts of possession and false betrayals pushed to the back of her mind.

_As if Naraku didn't pull enough of that fifty years ago with Kikyou and Inuyasha - now Kagura wants to try the same with Sesshoumaru and I._

He cast her a sharp look when he caught the falsity in her voice and her smile.

_She and the other miko spoke of something and she does not wish for me to question her on it... _

"Come, miko. We leave now."

Without another word, he moved off, a thoughtful expression on his face. Kagome wouldn't be able to keep him from the knowledge he sought - one way or another, he'd find out what the two women had spoken of.

As they traveled, Kagome fell back to walk beside Kikyou, noting her worried look. She smiled at her when the older woman glanced her way.

"He's tracking Inuyasha, so don't worry. We'll find him."

Kikyou smiled, relief lighting her features, mixed with surprise. "I'm grateful... but - he doesn't mind?"

Kagome chuckled, rue twisting in the sound, and shook her head. "It annoyed him a little when I asked, but I pointed out that I wouldn't be who I was if I stopped caring about my friends. He took my point. As long as he knows that Inuyasha is no rival, he's fine."

"I see." She laughed a bit. "Truth be told, I am _also_ happy to know that you are not a rival. Silly, isn't it? For so long, though..." she trailed off sadly.

"No, it's not silly. Believe me, I understand. I mean, look what I've got to deal with now... I've got a rival myself - Kagura."

At that point, Sesshoumaru's voice came drifting back to them, and Kagome blushed. "There is no rival, miko. That word implies that there is a chance for the second person to win the 'prize' - and this Sesshoumaru has already told you that such is not the case. Speak no more of such foolishness."

Kagome glared at the back of his head, while Kikyou smothered a laugh at the glare the demon Lord was busy ignoring.

Kagome blinked at Miroku's chuckle coming from behind her, and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"It would seem that you cannot keep much from your Lord's eyes, Kagome - or his ears, as the case may be. Perhaps that is a good thing."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned her head and gazed at Sesshoumaru's back, then glanced at Kikyou, who was looking at her with an amused brow raised into her bangs.

"Uh..."

"Indeed, monk, you are correct." Without breaking stride, the demon lord turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her. "I will always know when my female attempts to hide something from me - it will avail her nothing to do so and will only anger me."

There was a peculiar intensity to his words, and Kagome was abruptly aware that he knew she was hiding something.

She scowled.

_Well, hell. Now what?_

Speak no evil...

---wWw---

Inuyasha had woken that morning covered in dew and slumped in a tree, and completely unaware of how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was curling up on the ground and wishing he was dead.

_Keh. Dead - and if that isn't ironic, what is? For so long there's been this mess between me and Kikyou and Kagome - and both of _them _have been dead... seems like it's gonna be my turn next._

_Although... if being alive means I'm gonna hurt like _this_ forever, I think I'd prefer to stay dead._

He pushed himself up in the tree, and laid his head back against the trunk, looking through the branches to blue skies full of sunshine. It was beautiful, and in that moment, oddly enough, he felt a calm settle over him - a sense of resignation. Strange to think that he'd feel more peace in that emotion than he had in any other since Kagome had died.

Inuyasha wasn't really much of a deep thinker - he'd spent most of his life running and fighting just to survive, and when you're worried about making a mistake that could cost you your life, you aren't really thinking about the deeper things - you really just didn't have the time to waste on stuff that wasn't necessary. But since Kagome had come into his life, he'd had a little more time to do things like that... and he'd found that it hurt.

Inevitably, if you had to spend that much time concentrating on a subject, it was going to hurt - hell, even survival was that way. And all the thoughts running through his mind since the moment Kagome had returned, screaming his bastard half-brother's name with such anguish, had caused more pain than he could ever remember.

Because even though everyone else seemed to think that they knew his heart better than he did, they were wrong. Simple as that. He knew he loved Kikyou - but he loved Kagome, too. And it hadn't taken but an instant last night, to know that he loved them both the same way. As _women, _not as family.

For all that, though, he was well aware that any chance he'd ever had with Kagome was gone, and that he'd never know her as a lover would - that privelige would obviously go to the ice prick.

That was the one thing about this that he could at least swallow, funny enough - if he had to lose her, he'd rather it be to Sesshoumaru than anyone else.

He laughed a little at that, a hollow sound in the cool morning air.

_Who'd have ever thought I'd feel that way about the icy bastard? But it's the truth. Better him than that fuckin' Koga, or Hojo... or anyone else. At least this way, I know she's here, and I can see her. And I know Sesshoumaru well enough to know that while he doesn't bother with much, what he _does_ claim as his will always be taken care of and protected._

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and turned his head a bit, the picture of dejection.

He knew that he could never see Kagome as a sister, his heart could never change that drastically... but it seemed that he'd have to see her as his best friend for the rest of his life - he had no other choice, and so... he supposed he could do that.

But it was going to be a long, long road for him - and one riddled with painful jealousy as well.

And even worse... Kikyou. Somehow, he had to heal the damage to his heart by the loss of Kagome - all while trying _not _to lose Kikyou. It was almost enough to kill him losing _one_ of the women he loved, he knew full well he wouldn't be able to withstand the loss of both.

Opening his eyes, he sat up straight and shook his head, then flung his leg over the branch he'd spent the night in, and hopped down from the tree. Lifting his head, he sniffed the air, and then scowled when he caught the scent of his brother and the others heading straight for him.

"Keh." He growled, annoyed. "I'm not ready to see them - I need a little more time. Fuck it... I'll just head for the village, and they can follow on along behind."

As the echo of his voice died in the clearing, he moved into a sprint, and disappeared beneath the trees, fading into the darker gloom of the forest - one shadow among many.

---wWw---

Jaken squawked loudly as he stepped into the rocky hollow that held the decidedly odd looking hut, hoping the sorceress was home, and would open her door - he would rather not have to knock. The last time he'd done so, almost a hundred years before, she'd had him half fried before she'd realized who was there, and he did _not _want a repeat.

Despite the fact that some considered frog a delicacy, he was a _toad_, and a demon - and fried toad demon smelled anything but appetizing.

"Hey, Nyoko! Are you here or not, wench?" he yelled, hoping she was so he could head back to his Lord. He'd hated the year his master had been gone - and never wanted to go through that again.

He jumped, a loud screech erupting from him as flames suddenly sprouted at his feet, and glared at the woman who had just appeared in front of the hut.

She was tall, but hidden, wearing a heavy cloak with a hood, leaving only her eyes visible.

Eyes that glowed oddly silver in the shadows of the hood.

"So, toad, it's been a while. Heard that Sesshoumaru got himself killed back about a year ago - who are you carrying and fetching for now?" Nyoko grinned down at the irate walking wart - she'd always loved torturing the nasty-tempered little green lump.

"You foolish woman! Lord Sesshoumaru is too powerful to stay dead for long - he's back, and has sent me to bring you to him."

At that, the woman laughed, and flipped the hood back, revealing a rather lovely, though stunningly _human_ face. The only thing showing that she was more than she looked was the color of her eyes. Her hair was black, although not quite as lovely as Kagome's raven wing color that glowed with blue highlights, and her features even and attractive.

"Somehow, froggy," her grin widened as she heard the angered scream building in his throat, "I doubt that even Lord Sesshoumaru is powerful enough on his own to overcome death. So the question remains... is he really alive, and if he is, how did he find his way back - and who helped him?"

"My lord_ is _alive, you rotten wench, he isn't one of the undead - and he's not the only one back from the dead, either." Jaken frowned at that, but continued. "The shikon miko is back as well - as part of the same spell that brought my Lord back."

Nyoko's brow rose in surprise at that. _The miko has returned as well? So... they are tied together then - in one way or another... or in both, more than likely. _She smirked wickedly, then, as she caught onto what the toad _wasn't _saying.

_So the arrogant dog has fallen to the same affliction as his father. I love the sense of humor that fate has - it's so _deliciously_ ironic. _

Shaking her head, she looked down at Jaken and laughed again. "Well, since it looks like you're not going to answer any of my other questions, I guess I'll just have to wait 'til I see Sesshoumaru himself. You know," she mused, a whimsical expression on her face, "I've really missed messing with that jerk's mind - it's been what... almost a hundred years now." She shuddered, an expression of mock horror on her face. "Damn! I'd better go grab my things - no wonder I've been feeling so antsy! I need my 'pissing Sesshoumaru off' fix."

Jaken's eyes bugged out and he turned an even deeper shade of green in his rage.

_Who does that wench think she is, talking like that about Lord Sesshoumaru? I hope he guts her!_

"You stupid wench! One of these days you'll outlive your usefulness to my Lord and he'll finally kill you!"

"Maybe, Jaken," she sang out from inside her hut, "but I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of fun torturing him until then!"

_Hmph! Stupid female..._

He grumbled the entire way back to his master's side.

And Nyoko just laughed.

---wWw---

Izayoi glanced at her Lord Husband, and frowned, angered that he seemed so indifferent to their son's hurt, and yet, had concerned himself far too much, in her opinion, with his older son's happiness.

"Why do you help the girl cause our son harm, my husband? Does he not suffer harm to his heart because of her - because of _Sesshoumaru's_ desires? Why is he worthy of happiness, and Inuyasha not?"

Sugimi growled at her. "Do not accuse me of not caring for my son, Izayoi - either one. Inuyasha is not meant for Kagome - he was always meant for Kikyou. They both had a lot to learn, however, before they could come together, and _that _was Kagome's only purpose between the two of them. To teach them what they needed to know."

"And yet, if that were so, why does he hurt so deeply over this? Hasn't he been harmed enough in his life?!" Izayoi was a mother - and as such, hated watching what her son had suffered since her death... even more so the older he got.

"Enough!" He turned to her, scowling deeply. "Life _is _hurt, Izayoi! You know this as well as I. But what makes Inuyasha so much more worthy than Sesshoumaru? You ask me that about Inuyasha - shouldn't you ask it of yourself about my heir? My elder son also deserves happiness - and Kagome is the one that was meant to give it to him! I will not sacrifice the joy of one son for the happiness of another."

Izayoi sighed, then turned her head away from her husband. "I will not act at this time to change anything - however, if this continues to harm_ my _son, I will." She moved away, but before she could get very far, Sugimi appeared before her, growling deeply.

"You will not interfere at all, woman. We may both be in this realm where death does not exist, but I still have ways of making you submit. Do not tempt me."

She merely stared at him, head held high. "Then stop allowing my son to be hurt."

And she moved forward again, piercing the mists between the realms, and faded from sight.

_Stubborn woman! She always was too overprotective of the whelp for his own good. No doubt if she'd lived longer, he'd have been spoiled beyond belief._

_I just hope that she doesn't end up harming him worse with her meddling - she never understood limits._

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru came to a halt about mid-day, and Kagome moved up to him, meeting his eyes questioningly.

"The half-breed slept here, in this tree." His eyes left hers, following an invisible path into the trees on the other side of the clearing. "He is still heading for his village."

Kagome reached out and touched the tree for a moment, then dropped her hand, and turned towards the others.

"It's been a fairly quiet day - we haven't even been attacked. What say we take a break here for a bit and have something to eat?"

The demon Lord grunted, then settled down at the base of the tree, signaling the rest of the group that Kagome's suggestion was to be followed, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They had made good time, and the group was happy to rest and eat - as well as visit the bushes for personal business.

Kagome sat down and opened her bag, digging out travel rations - travel mix that she'd made up personally before she'd died, and deer meat jerky. It wasn't as good as her mothers bento box lunches... but since she could no longer go home, they'd have to make due with what they had.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stood and in a flash of silver and white, disappeared into the trees, leaving the group staring at him in surprise. He'd sounded no alarm, though, so they just continued to sit and eat.

_What the hell was that all about? _Kagome wondered as she stared at the spot his body had disappeared.

She would have been very surprised if she could have seen what - or who - he had gone after.

Sesshoumaru himself was a bit surprised, as this particular entity couldn't be sensed in any way unless she chose to _let _you do so - she was dangerous because of that ability to hide; it was perfect and without any flaw that any of the group had ever been able to figure out.

What he was curious about was why she was letting him feel her presence.

Coming to a halt before the girl, he studied her, and she made no move to stop him, nor to address him. After a few minutes, he asked, "What is it that you want?"

Kanna looked up at him, face as expressionless as always. "That is not the correct question, my Lord. What is it that _you _want?"

He tilted his head and stared at her for a longer time, considering her words and their possible meanings.

"Your mirror." He gestured at it with one graceful, yet deadly hand. "It can show whatever you will it to?"

"Yes," she said, voice whispery and faint, as it always had been. "Do you wish for me to show you something?"

"Show me Kagura."

The tiny girl did not move, and her expression did not change, but immediately, a picture formed in the mirror. The woman was floating on her feather above a village, and then moved off, and Sesshoumaru was abruptly aware that she was in his lands.

"She searches for the sorceress. It is her desire to remove your miko from her desired place at your side."

Sesshoumaru considered the girl before him for a moment longer, then said, "Go. I would keep you secret from the rest of the group for now. Keep track of Kagura. If you need to speak to me, simply flare your aura, and I will come."

Kanna nodded slightly, then walked away without another word.

She left behind a demon who was still a little curious...

Why had the void child sought him out and given him her loyalty?

Because that's exactly what she had just done.

She would make a most excellent spy - and add Nyoko to the mix, and he'd know what humans or demons were planning before they even knew themselves.

_What do you think of that, I wonder, Naraku? Even your most loyal child does not grieve your loss - and now, she is mine. _

_Her loyalty will never be in question, either - for if she offers herself to a person, she follows them 'til death..._

_Just as she did you._

_I will be a much better master, however..._

_And a longer lived one._

---wWw---

A/N: And there is just no end in sight for all the plotting - now we've added Izayoi and Kanna into the mix. I think I'm gonna get a migraine trying to keep track of all this.

Amber


	24. See No Evil

**Chapter 23: See No Evil**

Kagura huffed in irritation.

Things weren't going so well for her lately. She'd been searching for this sorceress for two days now, and when she'd finally found where the woman lived, she'd arrived only to find her gone, and with no way to know when she'd be back.

_This is really aggravating! I don't want to waste any more time than I have to here... I should have grabbed Kanna and made her stay with me. She was a lot more useful than I really ever paid attention to before._

_Maybe I should cut this short and go track her down - once I have her, I can have her show me where the sorceress is - and at the same time, keep an eye on my demon Lord and that obnoxious miko._

She didn't have to think about it for long before coming to the conclusion that she really did have need of Kanna, so she tossed her feather in the air and took of, homing in on the feel of her so-called 'older sister'.

She chuckled. _Older or not, she has no real will of her own, no purpose, so she can stick wih me, and I'll be her will and give her a purpose... serving me._

She shivered as she continued thinking about Kanna. Kanna, once choosing to serve under someone, was loyal beyond death - she wouldn't turn her back on one who gave her a purpose - because she didn't have one on her own. That's why Naraku had never feared her betrayal - unlike with Kagura and all his other incarnations.

_But damn, I'd hate to be her. No will of her own, really, or very little, anyway, she's little better than a slave - and because she has no emotion, she doesn't even care._

_No matter what, I can say for sure that I'm glad Naraku made me the way I am -sure, I rebelled a lot against him, and he hurt me for it - but at least I could feel it. And now that I'm free of that bastard, I mean to take what I want, and _live_, like I wasn't allowed to while he was around._

She looked below her as she slowly drew out of her thoughts, noting how far she'd come in such a short time, and smiled. At least that was one thing - her feather, with her power to control wind, could move almost as fast as Sesshoumaru's energy orb. It was definitely a plus.

Kanna was close, now, and she guided her transport close to the ground, then hopped off, letting it return to its small form and placing it back in her bun.

_Come, Kanna, come see your sister._

She appeared to be heading right for her, so Kagura decided to sit down, finding some advantageously placed boulders, she relaxed, smiling with how things seemed to be looking up for her. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her cheeks while she waited, almost dozing... there were no rampaging demons close by, so she was safe enough.

"Kagura."

She was so comfortable that she hadn't noticed the void child until she was upon her, and Kagura frowned as she sat up, slapping the girl's wrist with her closed fan.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again like that, Kanna!" She cast a disgruntled glare at the smaller demon, then stood. "Come on, let's go. You're going to stay with me now."

Kanna shook her head slowly, expression unchanging. "I serve another now. He is strong and can give me purpose - all that which I need."

The wind demon stared at Kanna with shock, her mouth hanging open. "You've found another master already? _ Who?!"_

"The one who you would have as a mate, Kagura - the Western Lord. Of all those demons still on this plane of existence, his will is strongest by far." Her quiet voice tapered off for a moment, then she turned her empty gaze on the taller demon.

"If you are smart, you will give up this path you walk. He will never have you as a mate - and if you pursue this, you will soon join Naraku in hell. That is the only warning I will give you."

Kagura just stared at the girl, dumbfounded. For one thing, that was probably the longest speech that Kanna had ever made. As taciturn as Sesshoumaru could be, Kanna easily one-upped him there. And second - she had gone and found her own master, not waited for one that was strong enough to dominate her to find her.

And finally, she was _warning _her. She couldn't believe it. She grabbed her feather from her hair in disgust, casting it out and settling herself on it in complete silence.

This whole little side-trip had been _more_ wasted time. Without another word, she shot away, disgusted.

_Like I'm going to give up on what I want, now that I actually have the freedom to pursue it - if I die, then at least I tried._

_But I have no intentions of dying._

See no evil...

---wWw---

Nyoko watched the little imp mutter sourly to himself and grinned widely. The tiny pest was just so easy to rile up! She really enjoyed picking on him - the only one she enjoyed pissing off more was Sesshoumaru himself.

And that was because it took so much more to do it. Getting him to actually lose his composure enough to _look _angry at you, let alone _say_ something that he hadn't thought out and planned down to the nth degree, was the most difficult of tasks - and so, very worthwhile.

Of course, he knew she felt that way, and that made it even harder. The moment he caught sight of her, he'd lock down tight on his temper... and she'd start getting more and more outrageous in an attempt to get him to lose it.

In the modern world, this would be akin to poking a tiger in a cage with a stick - a very dangerous undertaking, and the reason that zoos had signs warning people not to tease the animals.

Perhaps Sesshoumaru should come with his _own _sign stating the same.

Not that Nyoko herself would pay any attention to it. She just had _way_ too much fun pissing off the demon Lord to want to stop. In fact, after this last almost hundred-year-drought, she was adamant that it wouldn't be that long again before she wandered on over and spent some days - or maybe weeks - baiting the stoic Lord.

Nothing else in her life was anywhere _near_ this entertaining - and with Jaken added in, it was two for the price of one.

Couldn't get a better deal than that.

"So, little, green, and warty, what's with the summons this time from his high and mightyness? Got any information for me?"

"No, you stupid ningen! Now stop bothering me. You can wait to talk to my Lord himself - and then maybe he'll finally get tired of you, and use his whip and chop you into pieces!" He cast her a foul glance, and thrust his staff in her face. "That would be one less filthy wench around... in fact, I hope he gives me the pleasure of setting you on fire with my staff of two heads!"

She pushed the thing away with one pointed finger, and shook her head, a laughing pout on her face. "Oh, but Jaken! Stop talking like that - you're going to make me think you don't like me!"

"I DON'T!" he squawked furiously, casting a murderous glance in her direction - one that she burst out laughing at.

He hissed at her as she patted him on the head with a condescending hand. "Now, now, Jaken, didn't your master ever tell you that it's not wise to piss off someone that's taller than you?" She put a mocking finger to her lips. "Oh, wait... that would be pretty much everyone - except Myouga." She squinted thoughtfully at the seriously angered toad, almost as if sizing him up. "Yeah... I think your taller than him, anyway."

Jaken spluttered with helpless rage for a few moments as she laughed, then prodded her with his staff rather forcefully. "Move it, wench. Keep walking, the sooner I can get you to Lord Sesshoumaru, the sooner_ I _can get away from you."

"Awww, take away my fun." Her voice sharpened then, and he looked taken aback for a moment. "Tell me, bugbreath - what is the miko like?"

Jaken snapped his beak at her, then humphed and turned his head away. "A lot like you in some ways, you damn irreverent female. She's never shown the proper fear and adulation towards my master that she should - and she has a very bad temper," he finished, with a hand to his head in remembered pain.

Nyoko's eyes lit up at that, and she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Oh, good! I really want to meet her!" She poked him hard in the back, then, pushing him forward as she lengthened her stride. "Come on, move it, toad, you're taking too long!"

With an outraged croak, he hurried to catch up.

_Damn woman! Why couldn't my Lord give me another energy ball so I could travel quickly with her and get this trip over with?_

_If I spend much more time around her, I'm going to kill myself!!_

---wWw---

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, a suspicious light in her eye.

Sesshoumaru stared back at Kagome, _no _light in his eye.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru... I know you're hiding something from me."

"And you are hiding something from me, mate. When you tell me, I will tell you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, then stomped a foot when he didn't respond to the pout. He raised a brow, obviously not impressed.

She drew in a deep breath, then let it out loudly, slumping. "Fine. Kikyou said that Kagura's best bet would be possession - she could make it appear that I had betrayed you in some way so that you would repudiate me, and then she would kill me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, unimpressed. She was still not saying everything.

"Continue."

She glared at him. "Jerk. She said that maybe we should let Kagura possess me," she flinched as his eyes narrowed and flared red, and a growl suddenly filled the clearing, and finished in a rush, "she said she could teach me how to turn it around on her!"

He stalked up to her, staring down at her with rage clear in his eyes, though his facial expression did not change.

Voice more deadly quiet than she'd ever heard, he asked, "And were you fool enough to think that I would ever allow this?" he asked silkily.

She stared into his eyes, mesmerized, and shook her head slowly.

"You and the other miko will do nothing. Leave Kagura to me - her life is forfeit for threatening what is mine. Do you understand my words, Kagome?" he almost whispered, as he bent towards her, making her swallow hard, thoroughly chastened.

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru. But... I would like Kikyou how to teach me to defend myself from a possession - is that okay?" she asked, almost timidly. Sesshoumaru, when he was like that, was completely capable of dominating her - she wouldn't even try to fight him on this.

She knew better.

Like any smart woman, she knew full well when she could push, and when she should submit - and this was a good instinct to have, especially in her position; after all, her soon-to-be-mate was a _Dog _demon - the alpha of alpha's, so to speak.

Learning when to submit was a must.

Not that Sesshoumaru wanted a submissive, whiny bitch. For the most part, he had no intention of enforcing dominance on his woman - but there were going to be times, and certain subjects, that he would not bend on, her safety being one of them, and she would have to learn that.

That thought brought something to mind. While they were definitely tied together by their oaths to each other, that wasn't to say that someone couldn't cause her great harm - she just wouldn't _stay _dead if she did die. Their one vulnerability, however...

Those same oaths.

If someone did ever succeed in making one think the other had betrayed them, and they rescinded those oaths... they would both be dead again.

"I will watch these lessons to be sure that she teaches you nothing else." He continued to stare at her for a few more moments to make sure she got the message, then relaxed his stance when she nodded compliantly.

Holding out his arm, he waited for her to take it, and was a bit perturbed when she hesitated, still staring at him with wide eyes filled with uncertainty. He leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, growling softly and soothingly for a moment to let her know he wasn't angry with her.

She sighed in relief, then took his arm and let him lead her back towards the group - everyone else was still finishing their noontime meal and so Sesshoumaru had led Kagome off for some quality interrogation time.

Before he reached the little meadow the others were relaxing in, he stopped, and staring out through the trees, he said, "There is something you need to know. You must never speak of our oaths to each other. They are our only real weakness - an enemy could destroy us both if they knew. Swear to me, Kagome, that you will not speak of this - not to _anyone."_

She nodded, immediately picking up on the possibilities if someone ever _did_ find out, and not liking the implications.

"I... understand. I swear, I won't talk about it - I just hope no one already knows." Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Inuyasha could figure it out - if he ever really thinks about what happened when he brought us back."

He frowned slightly, still staring into the forest. "There is nothing we can do about those that might already know. I will deal with Inuyasha."

"Okay."

With that, he began moving again, escorting his miko back to the group so they could resume their journey back to the west.

It was still fairly slow going because of all the demons, although it had calmed a touch, as some had been killed off by higher level demons such as himself, and other warriors, and by fighting amongst themselves.

But they would soon reach the village...

And hopefully, Inuyasha.

It didn't occur to Kagome until _after _they were back on the road that he still hadn't confided anything in _her_, and she glared in his direction when she realized that.

_Really sneaky, my Lord... but not sneaky enough. _

_You'll tell me when we stop for camp tonight - or else._

---wWw---

Inuyasha sat back under the branches of the Goshinboku, and stared out across the meadow towards the well. The well that had brought her into his life... into his bastard brother's life.

He knew he couldn't really blame anyone else for what had happened - for losing her, it was his own indecision that had caused it. He chuckled as his head tilted back against the tree, hitting it hard.

_Ironic. Here I am, sitting above the grave that I dug for her - and the one I dug for him - and they aren't here... the only thing buried here now is a part of me._

_But somehow, I have to come to terms with this - and quickly. I can feel the pricks aura heading straight for me... he's tracking me, and they'll get here tomorrow._

_Meaning that Kikyou will be here tomorrow._

He sighed as he looked off into the distance, listening to the breeze as it whispered among the trees, and watched as it gently bent the grasses of the meadow.

_I should just stay here after Sesshoumaru and Kagome leave into the west - but I can't. The lands need to be cleared of all these rampaging demons, and I need to help, since it was left to me while he was gone, and I didn't do what was needed._

_But once that's done..._

_There won't be any reason for us all to stick together anymore._

It would be time for everyone to settle down, and get on with the lives they'd fought so hard to even have. Sango and Miroku would probably head back to her old village to rebuild, Kagome would leave with Sesshoumaru...

And he'd have to build a hut here for Kikyou. She'd want to stay near her sister, after all.

For himself, he'd rather go somewhere where he had no memories of Kagome - it was going to be very painful to try to make a life here with Kikyou when this village actually held more memories of him and the little time-traveling miko, then they did of he and the older priestess.

_Keh. Seems I'm doomed to be surrounded by painful memories no matter what I choose. All the horrible things that happened to me and Kikyou - and all the time I spent with Kagome - time that's now lost beyond recovery._

He looked up at the sky, then, and grimaced.

"You know, father, I wish you'd never met my mother. You got lucky, she got pregnant, and I got a fucked up life. Tell me how _that's _fair?"

Another, stronger breeze suddenly gusted through the area, and suddenly, Inuyasha's hackles rose - something eerie entered the meadow, and his head snapped up as he looked around trying to pinpoint what it was, and where it was.

He was so intent on his surroundings, that he almost missed it, and when he finally did notice it, he almost fell out of his tree. A soft whisper, a voice...

_"Inuyasha... my sweet son. I want you to be happy. _Can_ you be happy with the miko who was once dead?"_

Eyes as wide as they'd ever been, Inuyasha stared out into the meadow, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"M-mmother?" he squeaked, almost not able to call forth his voice at all.

_"Yes, of course, Inuyasha." _A silence, then, before a deep sigh came. _"Your heart is so conflicted, my son. What would bring you ease?"_

Inuyasha managed to choke out, "I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon, mother."

_"And yet, you must still make a choice. Tell me, Inuyasha... if I said I could give you what you want, what would you say?"_

Another silence, this one shocked, on Inuyasha's part.

_"Who would you choose if I could make sure you still had the choice?"_


	25. Deception

**Chapter 24: Deception**

Inuyasha stared out over the meadow, face frozen, shocked.

_Did she just... say... what I think she said? How...?_

"What do you mean, who would I choose?" he finally managed to question, voice still wavering with uncertainty.

_"That has been the basis for all your misfortune so far, has it not, my Inuyasha?"_

His eyes dropped into his lap as he heard her words. _Yeah... sure. I feel caught between the two of them - and it's still the same... I think, if I'm honest with myself..._

"I think I always will be, mother. I really don't know as I'm capable of making a choice between the two." He shook his head, a frustrated sigh breaking free from him. "I... need time to think about what you've said."

_"Time is something I have plenty of, Inuyasha," _she said, amusement strong in her voice._ "I will come to you again another time."_

"Thanks... mother."

_"Is it so hard to say, then?"_

"I just miss you, is all. It's been so long since I've heard your voice, felt your aura - but yet it's like it was just yesterday... I haven't forgotten a thing," he said, sadly.

_"I know. Life is never fair, you know. We don't often get what we want, but what we need - and sometimes what we need is not something we even considered. Just remember that, and think things over. I will speak to you again, Inuyasha. Be well."_

With a slight gust of air, the eerie feeling disappeared, and he was alone again... with a mind that was still stuck in shocked mode.

_Keh... if it hadn't been for her aura, I would have thought it was all a trick - but that was mother, all right._

What he couldn't understand is why she had come to him_ now _- after all these years. Was his turmoil over Kikyou and Kagome so deeply rooted that it affected his mother - even in the other world?

He slumped down with a sigh, fidgeting with the ties to his haori, and tried to order his thoughts - but it was a losing battle at this point, and he decided to let it go for now. Maybe, he just needed to let his thoughts settle on their own - and _then_ think it all through.

With that, he cast another quick glance around the meadow, and then slipped out of the tree, flashing into the forest.

_Time to get to work - more stupid demons rampaging around and getting too close to my village._

_No matter who I choose in the end, can't have this place messed up._

_Kikyou, Kagome - I guess, in the end it doesn't matter, really, 'cause I'll still be here..._

_This place is the closest thing I've ever had to a home._

---wWw---

Nyoko yawned exaggeratedly, casting a bored glance at short, green, and smelly. They were finally approaching Sesshoumaru's position, and Mr. personality had been lecturing her on the proper way to address his master for the last few hours.

_I wonder if he'd miss the pointy-headed pest if I fed him to a giant fly youkai? _She snickered at that thought. _How wrong is that - feeding the _toad _to the _fly_?_

"Jaken."

The toad snapped to attention for one second, as the sorceress managed to imitate his master's voice quite well. When he realized what she had done, though, he screeched with outrage, and she sighed.

_Now he's even louder. Damn._

"Let's just get a move on, sticky tongue - the sooner I can get to the pampered pooch the better - I can begin to annoy him, and I _won't _be stuck in your presence any longer." She cast a jaded eye at him. "I think we'll both be happier."

"You have no idea," he snapped, his little beak gnashing rapidly in his irritation.

Widening her stride, she headed in the direction she felt the demon Lord's aura concentrated, and flared her own, just enough so that he would know she was near. As she did so, a brow raised in astonishment - the group he was with contained _two _very powerful miko - and a monk with strong powers of his own. There were also several smaller demon auras, as well.

_Hmm. Quite the group he's got himself there. I haven't felt that much concentrated power since Inu no Taisho, Midoriko, and the Lord of the East stood in battle together._

She slowed finally, allowing the annoying little green one to catch up as she reached an area with several deadfalls, and choosing one, arranged herself comfortably on it, ignoring the screeches from the servant about it being disrespectful to recline so in his master's presence.

"Jaken, shut up. It's also not wise to irritate _me_. I have a great deal more power than you, tadpole, so just shut your beak." She waved a hand languidly, and suddenly, Jaken found himself unable to speak, since his mouth seemed to be glued shut.

With an irritated glare, he stood by and waited for his master to show, thrilled that he was done with this task - and hoping that his next one didn't place him anywhere near this maddening wench.

"Nyoko."

The sorceress sunning herself so contentedly on the deadfall slowly opened her eyes at that emotionless voice, and grinned.

"Ahhh, Lord Sesshoumaru. Long time no see."

"Hn." He raised a brow. "I see that you still feel the need to state the obvious, however, your propensity for doing so is not why I requested your presence. I have need of your services. There is a former incarnation of Naraku - Kagura, the wind witch. She seeks your aid in harming that which is mine."

Nyoko stared at him thoughtfully, head tilted to the side. "I see. And?"

"I believe she will ask you to help her attempt a possession. Go along with her for now - let her think you are willing to do so for a certain, very high price. Her attempts to gain the funds to pay you will take time... and I have not decided how I wish her to die."

Eyes narrowing, Nyoko looked down at the ground, thinking rapidly. "That is rather short-sighted, Lord Sesshoumaru. You say she is a wind demon?" At his short nod, she continued. "Perhaps... a better use can be found for her than death. I can take possession of her mind - and force her to do your bidding... she would be little better than a slave this way - until you chose to free her. A sort of penance, if you will."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to look down, considering her words. _She hated the enslavement she endured at Naraku's hands - death she was willing to risk for her freedom, so it is more precious to her than life. _

"Very well, Nyoko. Do so." He took a bag from inside his haori, and tossed it to her. It jingled sharply. "Your payment, woman. How long will it take to gain control of Kagura?"

"I have to gather what I need for the spell... and then the preparation takes several weeks." She frowned, brow furrowed in thought. "Within three weeks I will have her ready for you, my Lord. In the meantime, I can string her along with the price of her request, keeping her occupied away from you and yours. Is that acceptable?"

Sesshoumaru stared into the distance for a moment, then nodded sharply. "It is." He looked down at Jaken, then, and with amusement sparking in his gaze, said, "As nice as the silence has been, this Sesshoumaru would appreciate it if you would free his retainer."

Nyoko cast him a playful pout. "Oh, but why? Surely not having to listen to his squawking is a worthy gift to a demon of your stature?" She sent a sly glance his way. "You cannot mean to tell me that you enjoy his voice - or his buggy breath, Sesshoumaru!"

His stoic mask settled back over his face, and he waited, not saying another word. He would not allow her to bait him this time.

With a disappointed sigh, she relented. "Fine." She waved a hand in his general direction, and then flinched slightly when he immediately started complaining.

"Silence, Jaken. She warned you that upsetting one with more power than yourself is the height of stupidity - in fact, she has done so more than once. If you have not learned your place by now, then you will suffer for your presumptions, and I will not intervene."

With that, he turned, completely ignoring the toad, who was now sulking, and walked away.

"When you have the witch ready, you know how to reach me," came floating back as he disappeared into the trees.

She watched him leave ruefully.

_Damn him anyways... looks like he's gotten even more controlled - it's gonna be harder to piss him off._

_What a bummer._

---wWw---

Kagome frowned into the trees, wondering where Sesshoumaru had disappeared to. She was finding that she hated it when he just took off... it brought to life painful memories of Inuyasha going off and seeking Kikyou, and while she didn't truly believe that the demon Lord would do something that he would perceive as honorless, it still made her wary and uncomfortable.

It also made her feel guilty, because she knew she should never compare Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha.

They were nothing alike.

Both were honorable males, but what they saw as honorable was rather different. Inuyasha was torn between to women, unable to choose, and so, for his honor, he refused to take advantage of her or Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru would never fall into that mess in the first place.

Maybe it was the fact that he was whole, where Inuyasha was divided within himself - half human, half demon, he could never really reconcile himself, and that was probably why he couldn't choose between them. His heart was as divided as his blood.

Sesshoumaru didn't have that problem. He was not prone to being overly emotional - he never had been from what she'd understood. On top of that, he was a dog demon... meaning that once he did find someone to protect, someone to give his heart to, he was going to be completely loyal. There would never be any question of where his heart lay.

She knew all this with her head - but her heart couldn't help but doubt sometimes, especially in circumstances like this. She hated that her past with Inuyasha had made her so vulnerable.

It hurt.

With an irritated sigh, she stood, and ignoring the questioning stares of the rest of the group, she moved off towards the merrily chuckling stream that she could hear through the trees - she just felt a sudden need to be away from the rest of her friends right now.

When she reached the stream, she sat on the banks and ran her fingers in the water idly, thoughts buried in the past. All the times that Inuyasha had run off, all the hurt, and all the tears. For some reason, when Sesshoumaru had suddenly called a halt and taken off, it had triggered these memories.

With a deep frown, she wondered why this particular time had upset her so. What was different about this time compared to the other day? That day hadn't brought about all this angst on her part...

As her mind wandered once more to what had happened right before he'd left, something caught her attention. Just before he'd called a halt, she'd felt a very faint flaring of an aura - a feminine one. Whoever it was, had been close - but not too close.

_So... the flaring aura thing - I bet it was like a call. Kinda like the soul-stealers Kikyou used to send after Inuyasha. The aura wasn't familiar, so it wasn't Kagura... but who could it be?_

_Hell, I just need to stop thinking about this. Sesshoumaru isn't like that._

Pulling her fingers from the water, she wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her chin atop them, staring absently out over the water, and into the trees on the other side. It was funny... in all her years here, she'd traveled all over her native land, fought demons, fought bandits, helped heal people, and reassembled the jewel - not to mention all the things she'd done on her side of the well.

And yet... she was still a virgin.

Other than Inuyasha, she'd never even had her emotions engaged by anyone, until now... and that made it hard. Because she didn't really know what to expect in a relationship - even with a human.

Of course, Sesshoumaru was as far from human as you could get and still even slightly resemble one. So where did that leave her? Bottom line was that she had no idea for sure what she was getting her poor, battered heart into... and all these damn thoughts of that baka she'd loved first were really getting her worked up.

It was apparent that Higurashi Kagome was feeling...

Inadequate. Again.

"Why did you leave the others and come here alone?"

With a shriek, she whipped around, eyes wide and hand held tightly to her heart as it pounded beneath her skin.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Don't sneak up on me like that! I swear... you're gonna kill me one of these days - of a stupid heart attack."

"If you were not out here, _alone_, then I would not have snuck up on you, as you say." He sent her an annoyed, reproving look. "Why did you wander off?"

She turned back to face the stream, and shook her head. "I didn't wander off. I'm hardly a child, Sesshoumaru - for goodness sakes, I've been traveling the lands for years now."

"That was before. You are mine now. _Now_, you do not wander off."

She turned her head and glared at him, but before she could open her mouth, his poison whip flickered out over her head with a sizzle. He did not move his gaze from her at any time, and she slowly, eyes wide, turned around... to see a decapitated boar demon laying on the opposite bank from her - about five feet away.

She closed her eyes and pinched her nose between slender fingers. _Go freakin' figure. The one time I choose to get away for a few for some private reflection time, and he catches me - along with a stupid boar that I was too preoccupied to notice. Come to think of it, _she thought guiltily, _I didn't exactly pick up on him, either. Sheesh._

"You were about to say, miko?"

She opened chagrined eyes, only to find him staring at her with a regal brow cocked into his bangs, and a very slight smirk gracing his lips.

She waved a hand, then stood up. "Never mind." She smiled innocently up at him, folding her hands behind her back. "Are we ready to continue on now that you're back?"

He stared at her for a moment. There was something in her voice that he didn't like. _What is she thinking? When I arrived, she looked as though something was bothering her, and her aura was disturbed._

He nodded finally, flicking one last considering look at her before turning. "Yes. We will continue on now."

Kagome let her eyes linger on his back, watching as his beautiful silver hair swayed with every graceful step. _I've gotta get some answers from him - it won't do to be keeping secrets between us... obviously, it will just cause problems if the way I'm feeling is any indication._

Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes on him, and it sent a shiver down his spine, though he didn't let it show. _She does not even realize what effect she has on me, does she? _ he thought, with something akin to amusement. _She is innocent of the ways of males and females, that is obvious - but not for much longer._

_Soon enough, she will be a corrupted woman - _my_ corrupted woman._

A wicked light flashed in his eyes for a moment...

Too bad Kagome didn't see it - it might have comforted her.

Then again, maybe not.

---wWw---

Kaede watched the young half-demon that she'd spent so much time supporting in the last few years, in his quest to gain vengeance for her sister's untimely and unjust death. It was obvious that something very serious had happened between he and Kikyou - or he and Kagome - one or the other, or maybe even both.

She wondered.

And now he seemed even more preoccupied, he had since he'd come back from the goshinboku. It was apparent that something had occurred while he was there - and equally as apparent that it had only caused more turmoil within him.

As if he needed any more of that.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, what troubles ye?"

He looked up at her jerkily, then looked back down at the fire. He stared into it, hard, as he settled himself more comfortably on the wooden floor.

"Kagome... she doesn't love me anymore. I guess... she got tired of waiting for me to choose - so she found someone else."

Kaede nodded, not really surprised in some ways, but yet, she was in others. It was hard to imagine the girl free of her feelings for the half-demon she'd loved for so long.

"I doubt that, Inuyasha. Her love might have _changed_, but it is still there, I am very sure."

"Maybe..." he trailed off sadly.

"Who is it that has won her heart in ye place, if I may ask?"

Inuyasha's expression warped into one of disgust, and Kaede's brow rose at the sour look he gave.

"My three-times damned brother, that's who."

She frowned. "But... is not the Lord Sesshoumaru dead?"

He cast her an ironic look. "Think about it, old woman. Kagome was dead a few days ago, too." He looked back at the fire. "She brought him back with her when she came."

"Ah." Kaede rocked back on her heels a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position for one with her old bones. "And this has left ye unsettled, I see."

"It's more than that." He flicked a quick look at her, then looked down again. "What would you say if I told you that there was a way for me to still have her heart - if I so chose?"

"I would say that it was a fool's hope, Inuyasha. If her heart is given to another, for ye to force it back to ye would be a false love, and it would never hold."

Inuyasha sighed a little, and his shoulders slumped. "Would it really? She used to love me... would it be so bad to have it that way again?"

Kaede tilted her head and considered the boy. "And what of my sister, Inuyasha? Have ye given up on her? Have ye truly chosen another?"

He shook his head despairingly. "No... I still feel caught between the two. What should I do?" he asked, voice choked.

She sighed, then smiled slightly at him.

"Inuyasha, what ye should do is leave well enough alone. Ye say ye cannot choose, correct? Have ye then considered that Kagome choosing another be a blessing in disguise?"

He looked up at her then, a surprised frown on his face.

"It takes the need for ye to choose away, Inuyasha. That burden no longer lays on your shoulders."

She chuckled.

"Perhaps ye should see this as a gift from kami - it is one less thing ye have to bear."

He stared silently at her for several moments, then nodded and looked back at the fire.

_I never thought of that._


	26. Fooling the Wind

**Chapter 25: Fooling the Wind**

Sesshoumaru was not a happy demon Lord.

They had arrived back at the village several hours ago, and Kagome was doing everything in her power to avoid him - and he had no idea why. She was upset about something, but no one knew what.

And she wasn't saying.

With an irritated growl, he stared after her as she moved off with the other women, then turned his thoughts to something else. Something he _could _deal with at this moment: Inuyasha.

His brother was also practicing avoidance, though it appeared that _he _was trying to avoid _everyone. _That would not do, because they were going to have it out. There was no more hiding from this... Kagome was his, and Inuyasha was going to have to learn to deal with it.

Stalking into the forest that the village sat on the edge of, he tracked down his brother in short order, moving quickly to keep Inuyasha from taking off.

"Inuyasha," he called out as his brother tensed, preparing to leap from the tree, "do not attempt to leave. This Sesshoumaru will speak with you."

Inuyasha stiffened, then slowly turned towards his brother, who stood below him, calmly gazing up at him.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly, yet vehemently. "What the hell d'ya want, bastard?"

"Do not take me for a fool, Inuyasha. You know very well what we will be discussing."

The half-demon growled with irritation, then jumped down from his tree and reluctantly faced his brother.

"Well then, say what ya gotta say, then disappear."

His brow shot up into his bangs as he held the boy's gaze. "I will disappear, as you say, when I am ready, and not before, half-breed, and you would do well to remember that I do not take orders from _you_."

"Whatever." Inuyasha waved a hand at him, refusing to back down. "I really don't care, Sesshoumaru. If you annoy me enough, I'll just go somewhere else and continue to ignore you."

"Perhaps, Inuyasha, perhaps." He continued to lock his gaze with that of the half-demon's, impressing upon him the seriousness of his words. "You will not cause my miko any more grief. You had your chance with her, and now, you have lost that chance. Your fate now stands at the other miko's side."

Inuyasha laughed harshly at that. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But you'd be wrong. If I choose to take it, there is still a way that she could be mine. After all, she loved me for many years - how much could it possibly take to make her love me again?"

Sesshoumaru let his disgust of his brother's words show on his face. "And it is that word 'make', that tells me what you plan, Inuyasha. Are you that much of a fool? You say that this Sesshoumaru has no feelings - that he has no heart... and yet, even he knows that you cannot _make_ someone love you. They either do, or they do not. Are you so simple that you do not understand that?"

He turned his face away, the disgust still plain on it. "Are you truly so honorless that you would attempt to force yourself on her - take away her choice?" His voice dropped, going deadly soft. "That is no better than rape - and would make you a creature akin to Naraku."

Inuyasha flinched as he heard his brother's words, because he couldn't really dispute them. It_ would _be no better than rape, to try to force himself on Kagome when she'd chosen another.

And that was _another _thing he'd never thought of.

He looked away. _Could I really do that to someone I have loved? And then, there's Kikyou. If I fight to take Kagome away from Sesshoumaru, then I leave Kikyou alone - but if I leave them together, and stay with Kikyou, then no one is alone._

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha struggle with his thoughts, and nodded to himself. His brother was thinking - finally. He slipped away, then, leaving the boy to his mental meanderings, and hoped that he found the right way out of this - because if he challenged him for Kagome, he would die.

Inuyasha didn't even notice his brother leave, too caught up in his heartache and his seeming inability to just let go... as Kagome'd said repeatedly.

_Keh... but the truth is, I'd have to let go of one of them anyway - or lose both. Maybe that's what I should do. There's so much between the three of us, maybe I need to leave here alone, and find another place for myself._

_Is it better to be alone, and whole in your heart, or with someone, and have only half of your heart?_

---wWw---

Nyoko chuckled as she landed in the clearing that held her hut, thinking about the reaction the little toad would have if he ever found out just how quickly she could really travel - when she chose to.

It was a secret that almost none knew... while demons have two forms, their human forms, and their true forms, she herself had as many forms as she wanted.

Sure, she was human - or at least that's how she'd started out - but she was a sorceress, and as such, she could take on the form of just about anything.

She'd just used the form of a bird, and flown. It wasn't as fast as one of those energy orbs that Sesshoumaru had, but it was a lot faster than walking, that was for sure - and she'd found, once she had gotten used to flying, that she loved it.

Flying equaled freedom, pure and simple.

She wasn't about to let that nasty, green, miniature troll in on her secret however, so on the way to see Sesshoumaru, she'd sucked it up and walked.

With another, louder chuckle, she pushed through the matting over the door, and walked inside, sighing, she moved over to her fire-pit. Grabbing a small clay pot filled with a greyish powder, she took a handful and cast it into the pit, then mumbled a quick spell, and fire burst into life, almost instantly warming the overly cool hut.

Contented for the moment, she leaned back, stretching her arms behind her and balancing her weight on them while she let her mind wander.

_So, I'm supposed to ask some outrageous price for my assistance to this Kagura, and keep her occupied while I make the potion to control her mind._

_Easy enough, I suppose, and no real difficulty or challenge for one such as myself. _

_While she's off stealing from the masses or something to acquire my price, I'm concentrating on gathering what I need for this little scheme._

_Although... _an idea popped into her mind that made her eyes light up.

_I can think of a better way to keep her occupied, and I won't have to go through all the annoyance of gathering what I need - I can have _her_ do it. All I need to do is tell her that it's for what she wants. _

That idea certainly had merit, since there were several ingredients that were located several days away from her home.

A wicked grin slashed her face, then as she thought about the fun she could have keeping the wind witch busy running all over the lands and gaining the ingredients for her _own _subjugation - the irony of the whole thing was just too delicious for words, and she laughed.

_I'm such a nasty woman... but I love me!_

She sat up, stretching her arms and rotating her wrists, then folded her hands in her lap as she stared at the fire.

Wondering idly when the woman would approach her, she leaned forward and grabbed the small metal pole she used to stir the fire, poking it slowly, then throwing a few extra logs on. It wouldn't do to let it die down until the lingering chill had been chased from every corner.

She yawned, suddenly feeling the need for a bit of a nap, and with a quick snap of her senses, she settled a barrier over her home, and scooted over to her futon, climbing happily into it.

_Sleep. After a nice nap I'll be all ready to fool the poor wind demon._

_Oh, what fun that will be!_

---wWw---

Kikyou cast another quick glance Kagome's way, and wondered at the look on her face. It was beyond obvious that something was on her mind - but what was it? And why was she avoiding Sesshoumaru?

Had they had a fight?

She looked over at Sango, who met her gaze, and shook her head, her expression just as perplexed. It was a good thing they were heading for the hot springs - bath time equated with girl talk time, and they were going to find out what was wrong.

Sango knew just how to go about getting her best friend to talk, and this time would be no different.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts, not paying any attention to what was going on around her, so before she knew it, she was already undressed and sitting in the springs - what woke her from her introspection was the feel of the heated water soothing some rather achy muscles, and that's when she noticed the looks on the two women's faces.

_Damn..._

_I backed myself into this corner, didn't I? That's what I get for not paying attention, I guess, _she thought, with a mental shrug.

Reluctantly, she glanced at them both, then looked back down at the water, and sighed. "What?"

Sango raised a brow... she didn't even have to speak.

With an exasperated huff, Kagome said, "Fine. You want to know what's wrong with me, right?"

Kikyou nodded. "Yes. Something upset you... and you're avoiding your Lord. He's_ not _too happy about that, I noticed."

Kagome winced as Sango nodded in agreement, and sighed again. She sent Kikyou a pleading glance, and the other woman looked back, surprised. "Come on, Kagome. Just tell us - maybe we can help?

She shook her head. "No... it's really my own problem and I've got to work it out on my own. It's just," she flicked another glance at Kikyou, unsure of what her reaction would be, "I...damn it..." she trailed off, and suddenly, it dawned on Kikyou what was wrong.

She sat back, saddened. "I know what the problem is. This is about when Sesshoumaru disappeared earlier, with no explanations - it brought back unpleasant memories of when Inuyasha would run off to see me, didn't it?" she asked, a guilty expression settling on her features.

Kagome nodded, ashamed. "Yeah... I know in my head that Sesshoumaru isn't doing that, but..."

"... your heart isn't so easy to convince," Sango finished, sympathetically. "It fears being hurt again."

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I know Inuyasha never meant to hurt you, and I didn't, either."

Kagome waved a hand at her, a slight smile on her face. "I know. Don't worry about it - it's in the past."

"Obviously not so much in the past if you fear such a thing now, Kagome." Kikyou finished her soak, and started to get out, followed by Sango. "Why don't we leave you alone for a while to think things through... we'd only be in the way."

Kagome nodded gratefully. "Thanks for understanding, guys. I'll be back later."

The two women, dressed, nodded and walked away, leaving her with her thoughts.

Kikyou looked over at Sango. "I'm going to go find Sesshoumaru. He should be told - and since it's a problem that originated with Inuyasha and I, I should be the one to face him with it."

Sango looked at her doubtfully for a minute, then asked, "Are you sure? Maybe you should just leave it alone."

"No. I won't go into details, but he needs to know." She looked down, unhappy. "He and Kagome shouldn't have to suffer because of old pain and fear that Inuyasha and I caused her."

"Okay... if you feel that way about it." Sango shrugged. "Good luck." She turned off towards the village, leaving Kikyou to trek into the trees heading for the Western Lord's youki signature.

As soon as the other woman was out of sight, Kikyou's shoulders slumped, and she looked painfully saddened. Despite what others thought, she didn't hate Kagome at all. The only thing that had ever caused discord between them was Inuyasha.

Now that that issue was out of the way, at least on Kagome's part, Kikyou had no other arguments with her - she liked the other woman a great deal, and hated the idea that the rather convoluted past between the three of them had caused permanent harm to her.

With a deep sigh, she hurried on her way - the demon Lord made her a bit uncomfortable, and she wanted to get this done as quick as possible.

She wasn't particularly surprised to find him standing before the Goshinboku, staring down at his and Kagome's former 'graves'.

"Priestess."

She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly, _he is quite beautiful, _she thought idly. _Kagome is a lucky woman._

"I came to speak to you about what is wrong with Kagome." She met his enquiring gaze as it lifted from the ground. "I felt as though it was my responsibility to let you know - seeing as it is something that Inuyasha and I caused."

A brow lifted at that. "And what might that be?"

"When you left so abruptly, earlier, before we got back here... it made Kagome... well, doubt. She knows with her mind that you would not be unfaithful, but..." she trailed off at his studiously blank look.

"I see." He turned away and gazed up into the branches for a moment, then down, at a small flower that lay between the former graves with an inscrutable expression. "Where is Kagome now?"

"She is at the hot springs, bathing."

"My thanks, priestess, for the information. In exchange, I will tell you that Inuyasha is near the dead tree that he seems to like so much. Perhaps you both should speak." With that, he was gone, disappearing from the clearing without a sound, and Kikyou blinked.

_He is quick..._

She looked at the flower that he had been staring at, then nodded to herself.

_Yes, it's probably time to go talk to him._

_Better now than later._

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru watched her in the water for a time, a slight smile gracing his features as she washed - it was an extremely erotic image, and despite his reputation, he was a very passionate demon... and _all_ his passions were focused on the woman that lay in the water before him.

And despite her tiny frame, it was clear to him that she was indeed a _woman_ - he drew his eyes over every curve and plain on her body, and barely controlled himself as his eyes flashed red.

He wanted her - badly.

_We need to leave soon to our lands to clear them of all threats so that I may have them peaceful and calm when I claim her. Even my exceptional control has a fail point - and I am rapidly approaching said point._

_If she could only see that her fears are groundless - she has nothing to fear from any other... ever. In all my centuries of life, none has caught my eye - until her, and she captured far more than just my eye. _

_I have said to her that she is mine..._

_But perhaps I should have said that I am hers, instead..._

He stepped out from behind the tree he had hidden behind, and his brow raised sharply with heightened amusement as she let out a funny squeak and fell backwards in the water, face turning a charming shade of red.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted, as soon as she coughed out the water she'd inhaled. "You hentai--"

Voice slightly rough from the desire coursing through his blood, he interrupted before she could get any further, and his words silenced her. "Only for you, koi."

Kagome gaped up at him, not entirely sure whether she should be angry at his peeping, or happy and flattered at the flash of sheer want in his gaze, and she finally settled for somewhere in between, lowering her gaze and mumbling under her breath.

He chuckled, and her eyes flashed back to his, wide and suddenly melting, and he drew in a breath as she smiled at him. "You know..." she mused, eyes dreamy, "I love the sound of your voice - that deep baritone is just delicious, and even more so when you laugh... probably because it's so rare. Even before - when we were enemies - I was entranced by your voice."

He tilted his head and considered her for endless seeming moments, an intense heat in his gaze. "It is good to know this - that I can gain your attention just by speaking... it evens the field, so to speak."

Kagome frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

He moved slowly to sit on one of the rocks at the edge of the spring, draping his arm over a bended knee, and moved his eyes over her face, that heat still present within them.

"I mean that you do not even need to speak to gain all of my attention, miko. You scent alone does that."

She flushed and looked down shyly. "Uhm... thanks, I guess." She looked back up then. "But why did you come here, Sesshoumaru?"

"Do I need a reason to see my wife?"

"Wife..." she turned then, presenting her back, as she twisted water from her heavy fall of hair and tossed it over a shoulder, before glancing back at him, a sweet, wanting look on her face. "Is that what I am?"

"Are you still unsure of your place in my life, then? Have you not understood that because you are mine, the reverse is also true? I am just as much yours, Kagome," he said, eyes open and voice warm, no longer stoic _or_ cold.

"Did it not tell you anything that I was faithful to_ you _even in death? I waited. I would have _kept_ waiting. I would not be separated from you by death - do you think some other female could do what death could not?"

Kagome looked away, shamed, especially as she could see the feelings he held for her openly in his eyes - he was making no effort to hide from her, letting her once again see beyond the masks he held in place to the rest of the world.

It was an awe-inspiring thing to know that a male of such a caliber held_ her _in his heart - just as he was held in hers. He was right - this was a two way street, so to speak.

At that thought, she turned and smiled brilliantly at him and held out a dainty hand.

"Would you bathe with me, husband?"

His eyes flashed red, and his breath caught.

_Wife... mate..._

---wWw---

A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone... have a lot going on right now. Just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers - on Fanfictionnet , this story has now garnered over two hundred reviews, and on Dokuga one hundred and seventy-seven. I am so honored that people are enjoying it so much! I wish I didn't have a word limit for author's notes, or I'd list names, but...

Also, sorry for the little cliffie... no, it won't lead to a lemon, yet, but a bit of lime might sneak in, lol. Anyway... enjoy!

Amber


	27. Intensity

**Chapter 26: Intensity**

Holding the gaze of the woman who'd tormented him for far too many nights over the last several years, he stood slowly and began to disrobe, fully intent on joining her in the water.

Forget that it really wasn't a good idea; he knew this one, single act was going to test his legendary control more than anything else ever had.

Because his demon blood was screaming at him to mark her - to take her, now - but he had plans, and taking his woman while rolling around in the dirt wasn't part of them. Not to mention which... the proper place for a Lord to mate his female was within the boundaries of his own lands.

This was neither the time nor the place, simply put.

Still, he would not, _could not, _deny the appeal in her beautiful eyes, or the blush as she finally lowered her eyes as he began to undo the knots holding his hakama up.

_So modest... that is a good thing - when directed at others. I will never tolerate another male seeing what is mine. But when she is with me..._

"Why do you blush so, wife?" He cocked a brow at her as she blushed deeper and refused to look up at him. "Do I frighten you?"

"No!" she denied, adamantly, eyes wide as she forced her eyes up to his when he stepped into the water. "It's just... I've never seen a naked male before," she whispered, mortified.

"And that shames you? It should not - this Sesshoumaru is pleased that it is so - that it is only_ his _body that you will see in such a manner."

"But... it's not just seeing, is it? There's the touching, too, and... well, um..."

A low chuckle broke from the demon Lord, and Kagome stared in surprised fascination. It didn't matter how many times he did that - it would always catch her off guard, and mesmerize her. The sound of it was just so beautiful.

Sesshoumaru waded quickly into the deeper end of the water, and before Kagome could so much as squeak, he was standing mere inches from her.

"Do you fear the touching, little miko," he whispered, one clawed finger reaching out and touching her chin, holding her gaze to his for a moment, then trailing slowly down her neck, barely touching her skin as it made its way down towards the waterline.

"You should not fear anything with me. I will never harm you, priestess, there will only ever be pleasure for you in my touch." He watched as her eyelids drooped, and her lips parted just a bit as her breathing deepened.

It pleased him that she responded so to him.

He held out his hand, and seemingly understanding what he wanted, she handed him her washcloth and soap, a deep, cranberry blush painting her flesh at the knowledge that he was going to bathe her.

He smiled faintly as the color washed over her face and down her chest, disappearing into the water where she crouched, trying to hide herself from him.

"You must stand, miko. Do not think to hide from me."

Kagome couldn't decide where to look, swallowing hard, she glanced up from where she was staring into the water.

_Oh my god... _she thought, eyes widening. _He's... beautiful..._

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes glaze over with a sense of satisfaction - even through the water he could scent her rising desire, and though it was making things that much more difficult for him, he was beyond pleased.

He knew for a fact that the tiny woman before him had never reacted to his brother in this way - the only times that Inuyasha had seen her in any state of undress, _damn him, _he thought, she had reacted with outrage - sitting him into oblivion.

Not so with him.

Holding her gaze firmly, he waited patiently for her to stand, and slowly, she did.

It was all he could do to keep himself from pouncing on her perfect flesh.

In all his long life, he'd never had a harder time controlling himself than in that one instant as his gaze landed on her breasts, and his eyes flashed a deeper crimson as every muscle in his body tightened - he visibly fought for control... and Kagome was extremely surprised at his reaction.

She so obviously hadn't expected it from him, as she cocked her head in confusion - she seemed to have no idea of just how appealing she really was - and that fact angered him.

Finally, after several loaded moments of silence as he battled for control, he managed to push back his heated blood, and with a deep sigh, began to wash her, slowly, sensually, rubbing wide circles across her flesh with the cloth. He started with her chest and shoulders, then worked up to her slender neck, his fingers splaying possessively around it as he washed, and one corner of his mouth tilted in pleasure at the feel of the heated blood singing through the arteries...

As he washed her there, her head tilted back, involuntarily baring that flesh to his demon eyes, and he growled low in his chest at the sight.

Submission - from his chosen female.

It was a devastating visual.

Cupping one hand almost absently, he poured water over the soap on her neck, and he bent down, mesmerized, unable to stop himself from taking that flesh into his mouth and suckling her pulse point, running his tongue up and down the sweet arch of her neck and nibbling along the curve of it.

Kagome's reaction was almost blinding in its intensity... literally, as her miko powers suddenly swept up and out, swirling around them both protectively, making his skin tingle warmly.

She cried out, eyes closed and almost unaware of anything but the feel of him touching her, and as her body followed her neck, arcing into his, he dropped the washcloth and soap completely, grabbing her by her upper arms and pulling her hard into his chest.

They both stilled for a moment at the shock of that first full contact, neither of them really prepared for how it would feel. Not even Sesshoumaru. While it was true that he was far from being inexperienced, he had had his fair share of trysts, he also was not overly active in sexual matters. He was far too picky to be so.

But this... this was something that had never happened to him before. Ever.

The moment his skin touched hers fully, lightening traced down his spine, sending every nerve in his body into overload - and from the cry that was released from his intended's lips, he wasn't the only one so affected.

The pleasure was simply immense - irresistible and intoxicating, he knew that he would never tire of her touch, or the feel of her body against his.

He gripped her arms tighter, and nudging her chin down, he took her lips in a dominating and sensual assault, determined to know every inch of her mouth as well as all of her flesh.

Kagome moaned as she felt her body set on fire from his touch, and then cried out, ecstatic as he pulled her tighter against him. It felt so good... she was hard pressed, in her dazed state, to imagine anything else feeling anywhere near this good, and when he took her lips with his, she opened immediately, not even attempting to fight him for dominance of the kiss, wanting nothing more than for him to keep kissing her forever.

She was very surprised when he pulled away, breathing harshly, and stepped back from her, letting go of her arms. Panting, eyes still crimson and heated, he said, "You will finish this bath alone, miko, I cannot stay."

With that, he was out of the water and he and his clothes were gone before she could even blink - it was so fast she didn't even get a glimpse of his pale, perfect flesh.

Confused, dazed, and afraid that she had done something wrong, something to turn him away, she slumped back against the boulders lining the spring, and began to cry.

Going from such intensity, to nothing, in three seconds flat, was just too much for her overloaded nerves.

_What did I do wrong?_

---wWw---

Inuyasha was fairly pissed when he woke up from his unpleasant thoughts and realized his ass of a brother was gone. It irked him that he'd been so lost in his own mind that someone that angered him so much, and had spent a great deal of his life threatening him, could disappear, and he didn't even notice.

_Keh! All this thinking..._

_"You will not cause my miko any more grief. You had your chance with her, and now, you have lost that chance. Your fate now stands at the other miko's side."_

_Damn him to hell! _

He didn't want to remember the things his brother had said, and yet, he couldn't stop the words from echoing through his mind - and his heart.

_"And it is that word 'make', that tells me what you plan, Inuyasha. Are you that much of a fool? You say that this Sesshoumaru has no feelings - that he has no heart... and yet, even I know that you cannot make someone love you. They either do, or they do not. Are you so simple that you do not understand that?"_

_"Are you truly so honorless that you would attempt to force yourself on her - take away her choice?" _

_"That is no better than rape - and would make you a creature akin to Naraku." _

His shoulders slumped as the words just kept repeating, looping over and over through his mind 'til he was ready to kill something - and he was just about to begin slashing at the trees when a voice from behind him interrupted his rage.

"Is it really that difficult to let her go? Did you truly love her that much, Inuyasha?"

He stiffened at that, but couldn't think of what to say. "I... Kikyou," he spun to face her, but guilt clouded his mind and he couldn't look at her, "I don't... know. I just don't know how I feel, okay?" he growled, anger and frustration seething through him.

Kikyou stared at him for several moments, then sighed, and moving towards a tree with a low fork in it, sat down there, still watching him consideringly.

"It's been, what, almost three years now since she came to this time, and I was revived? And in all that time, you still haven't been able to make up your mind. But that choice is now gone, right? It's been made for you."

She shook her head, noting his stubborn look, then dropped her gaze to the ground. "Her and I... we've spoken, you know. After you left," she glanced at him quickly, then looked away again, "we spent some time together. You really don't have any say in the matter anymore. She loves him."

Inuyasha winced, then snarled lightly when he heard those last words, hurt and resentment surging up inside. He wanted to let go, he really did, but... it just hurt so damn bad!

Clenching his fists hard, he turned his face away from her. "Look, Kikyou, just let me be for a while, okay? I'm... trying to work my way through this - not just for my own sake, but for... yours, too. I just need a little time. Can you do that for me?"

With a resigned shrug, she nodded. "I suppose - it's not like I'm going anywhere, right?" She stood up, and started to walk back towards the village, but stopped, and looking over her shoulder, she said, "You know where to find me when you've decided."

And she walked away without another word.

_Keh. She says there's no choice anymore... but that's not exactly true, is it? I still have a choice..._

_Do I stay with Kikyou - or do I let her go, too? _

_Because the more I think about this, the more it's beginning to feel like everyone just _expects_ me to choose Kikyou - and yet,_ I'm _starting to think that maybe there's just too much that's passed between us. I don't want to be with Kikyou just because other people think it's my destiny - or because she's a fallback. She deserves better than that... and maybe my heart has just been divided too long to ever be wholly hers..._

_Whether or not I've already lost Kagome._

_Maybe... maybe I need to free them _both, _and find my own destiny somewhere else._

Inuyasha began to walk, blindly, lost in his thoughts again.

It seemed that he was finally growing up...

And somewhere near, the spirit of a mother smiled.

_That's it, my son... open your eyes to the possibilities around you - there is a whole world out there that you have been missing._

_Kagome showed you that you are worthy of love..._

_Now go out and find it._

---wWw---

Sugimi stared at his wife and mate, surprised.

She looked back at him, brow raised.

"What? Did you think me a simple-minded, selfish fool? Even you, my love, just assumed that Inuyasha's happiness was tied to Kikyou." She chuckled. "As did that old meddler Bokuseno. But nobody knows _everything_, you know. There is a whole world full of females for our son to choose from. Why make him feel as though he has a choice between only two?"

"But... then why did you accost Kagome when she was here with Sesshoumaru?"

Izayoi shook her head at him and sighed. "I am, after all, only human, am I not? I love my son, and was frustrated and upset with the suffering he was going through. But I didn't want to interfere directly... and I took my upset out on the girl - for that, I am sorry. And on you, as well, when we argued. But finally, I could no longer stand it, and I went to him. With my words to him, I got him to start _thinking_, which is all I wanted."

He laughed, eyes twinkling as he looked at her with pleasure. "You, my wife, still manage to surprise me... even after all these centuries. So offering to still give him the chance with Kagome..."

"Think back, husband - I know you were spying on me and heard - what did I actually say to him?"

He frowned thoughtfully.

_"I know. Life is never fair, you know. We don't often get what we want, but what we need - and sometimes what we need is not something we even considered. Just remember that, and think things over. I will speak to you again, Inuyasha. Be well."_

"You wanted him to think outside his safety net... that is why you told him that what we need is not necessarily what we thought it would be. I see..."

She bowed towards her husband, smiling softly. "Exactly, my Lord. I was hinting to him to think... differently. And Sesshoumaru's words only opened his mind further to the possibilities. Now, all that is left is for him to stew in his own thoughts for a while... he will come around."

Sugimi smiled back at his wife, a pleased light in his eyes as he looked on her.

_Still so beautiful, my princess - time has not changed that._

_And very, very, sneaky, as well. I will have to watch you even more closely from now on, my sweet._

He chuckled to himself.

---wWw---

_I knew it was not a good idea to bathe with her at this time, and yet, I did it anyway. _

_She is far too tempting..._

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, and tried once again to put himself into a meditative trance - he had to find a way, and quickly, to bring his blood back down... to grasp control once again.

He felt like a pup at this point, unable to control himself and left at the mercy of the heat in his body - he hadn't had a reaction like this to anything since he was the human equivalent of eight years of age - and he certainly didn't appreciate it now.

Once he was able to fulfill his desire for her, to take her fully and mate her, then a certain loss of control would be acceptable between them in passion, but for now, it was dangerous, and he would have to clamp down on any more trysts of that type.

Until they had cleared his lands, no more naked moments with his miko.

His eyes flashed red as he forced his blood to accept that.

_I have never had to fight myself over anything - she has certainly brought turmoil into my life, _he winced slightly as he shifted and adjusted himself, _not to mention pain. _

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and began breathing deeply, once again attempting to settle his blood and find his center.

_Why do I have the feeling that father is sitting somewhere laughing at me?_

---wWw---

Kagome finally dragged herself from the hot water and dressed, feeling sluggish and tired. She'd cried herself out, and now didn't know what to think.

She'd gone over what happened in her mind several times, desperately trying to think of what she could have done to chase him away, but couldn't think of anything - leaving her to conclude that he'd just come to his senses and decided that he really didn't want her.

Maybe it had taken that for him to realize that he didn't desire her... the only thing she could come up with is that, once he'd finally seen her body, and really touched it, he'd been repulsed by her human flesh.

She cringed at that thought.

_How am I ever supposed to face him again? _she thought, tears welling up in her eyes once more. _Dammit! I thought I'd cried all the tears I could... _she looked around, as she wrapped her arms across herself, and, remembering a small clearing nearby covered in soft grasses and threaded here and there with fragrant flowers, she grabbed her things and headed there, unable to stand the thought of being around anyone at this point.

She was so upset at the thought of losing the demon Lord she'd come to love so deeply, that she didn't notice the demonic presence until it was already upon her.

---wWw---

A/N: Ah Ha! Bet I surprised all of you who thought Izayoi was a bad guy! She's not... she's just a mother - and a sneaky wench, kinda like Kagome. And poor Kagome, sitting in a hot springs thinking she did something to turn fluffy off - and in actuality, it's the other way around... couldn't leave it like that, now could I? Noooo, I had to get her out of the water and leave a CLIFFIE! Bad Kanna37... LOL...

Amber


	28. First Meetings

**Chapter 27: First Meetings**

Kagura eyed the so-called sorceress with a bit of disbelief. _This _was the woman that was supposed to be so powerful?! She looked to be no more than a normal human female - save for her eyes, which... come to think of it, didn't really look like normal human eyes.

But still!

Nyoko watched the wind demoness watch_ her _with a great deal of amusement. She got this particular reaction a lot, if the truth were to be known, and she usually derived much pleasure (and laughter) from it.

"So, you mean to tell me that _you_ are Nyoko, and you're a sorceress?" Kagura was highly suspicious of this woman - perhaps she was just a figurehead?

"Yes, girl, I am. Is there a problem with it? If you have something to ask, then do so, otherwise, stop wasting my time." She waved a hand dismissively. "I could be doing something useful, like finishing my nap."

_Is she serious? _Kagura was dumbfounded. _She's naught but a child and a human one at that, and she tries to order me around!?_

"I think it's you who's a waste of my time, _little girl_. There's no way you are who you say you are - you're just a human, and not even a miko, at that," she sneered. "You obviously haven't ever seen _real_ power if_ you _are claiming to have any." She flipped open her fan, and the breeze picked up obediently.

"Dance of Blades!" She flicked her wrist, and sent her cutting wind blades at the woman before her... and was totally caught off-guard when, with a roll of her eyes, the sorceress sent her attack back at her. She barely managed to dodge, and pale-faced, she stared down at Nyoko.

Nyoko, for her part, was busily examining a nail, a bored expression on her face. "Convinced yet? I really don't have all night, you know."

Kagura considered her options for all of half a minute, finally dropping down from her feather and bowing slightly before the sorceress.

"I apologize for my disbelief - you just seem so young - too young to be so powerful."

Nyoko laughed. "You really don't know anything about sorcery, then, do you? The fact that I look so young is a testament to my skills - were I not so skilled, I would look ancient beyond bearing."

The wind demoness blinked, a slight furrow appearing between her brows. "Ah. I see. Well, then, to my reason for approaching you. I wish to possess someone, and get them to do my bidding. What will your assistance cost me?"

Nyoko stared at her for several long moments, brow raised. "Right to the point, I see," she said softly. "Who is it that you wish to possess?"

"A miko by the name of Kagome."

"A miko. That increases the difficulty. Is she strong?" Nyoko was enjoying stringing her along - the woman was arrogant. _Thinking she could harm me... what a laugh!_

"She is."

"Hm." Nyoko continued to look at her, studying her closely. After a few minutes, she gestured to her hair. "My price... one of your feather's."

Kagura looked taken aback. "A feather?" She reached a hand up to her bun, and plucked one. "Why would you want one of these? It would only work for you once."

"Maybe for anyone else, but I can replicate it, once I've touched its energies. I'm always looking for easy, efficient ways to travel quickly." She beckoned her into the hut, then invited her to sit down.

_A feather... well, it seems an easy price to pay - I was expecting her to ask for some horrible amount of gold. _

"Very well, I will comply with that." She handed her the feather, watching as the woman held it gently and studied it, then tucked it into her kimono sleeve.

"This, then, is what you will need to do. I will make you a list of things that I will need for the spell, and you, since you are able to travel quickly, will track the items down. Meanwhile, I will begin to work with what I have here. Crafting a spell for a powerful miko will take a great deal of preparation."

Kagura sighed. _Guess I don't get to be lazy... _"Fine. Get me this list, and I will get you what you need. How long will it take once I have all the requested items?"

"For a miko, and one of power, it will take several weeks."

With a huff, the demoness nodded, and stood. "Then, give me your list, and let me get started. The sooner this is done, the better."

Nyoko began a soft chant, and within a few minutes, a rolled parchment took shape in her hand. Unrolling it, and checking it over carefully, she nodded to herself, and rolling it back up, handed it to Kagura.

"You must bring _everything _on that list, all the herbs, the different animal bloods," she reached over and grabbed several small glass vials with stoppers, "you can store the blood in these glass tubes. The blood must be gathered last, however, as it will not keep long. Are we clear?"

Kagura tucked the vials into her kimono and nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Herbs first, then blood. Is that all?"

"It is. Go then, demoness, and return swiftly."

Nyoko watched as the woman climbed onto another feather and darted off...

And then burst out laughing.

_Jeez. That was like stealing milk from an infant. That woman is so naive it's scary..._

_Even Jaken is smarter than that._

---wWw---

Kagome threw herself backwards with a scream as the aura of the male demon surged over her, landing hard on her rear.

Wide-eyed, she stared up at him - unsure of what to think.

He was tall - though not so tall as Sesshoumaru, and his hair was blue-white, as well as his eyes, reminding Kagome of the hottest flames, for some reason.

His stare was piercing.

All of these things came to her within seconds, and then she pushed herself off the ground and narrowed her gaze on the male. Be damned if anyone was going to intimidate _her._

"Was that sneak attack really necessary?" she snapped.

At that, the demon looked surprised. "Feisty, eh? I see... and a miko to boot." He bowed to her. "A most powerful miko - forgive this Kisho for the shock." He continued to stare at her as though mesmerized, and Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"So, why are you here? Was there something you were looking for?"

"Ah, yes. I was looking for Sesshoumaru - do you travel with him, perhaps? I felt his aura in the area."

"Why then did you not come to me, Kisho?" Sesshoumaru stepped out from the trees and in front of Kagome, subtly removing her from the spellbound demon's line-of-sight. He'd come quickly when he'd felt the others aura - especially when he realized that the male had headed straight for Kagome.

"I felt _her_, that's why, Sesshoumaru. Human hater as you are, even _you _cannot be blind to the light that this woman's aura gives off - it is immense. She drew me in..." Kisho trailed off as he moved to stare at Kagome again.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshoumaru kept his gaze pinned to Kisho. "Kagome - go back to the village. This Sesshoumaru will deal with this demon."

Suddenly, Kagome remembered what had happened only a short time before between them, and flushed miserably, too upset to even argue with his high-handedness. She just turned and walked away, doing as she was asked.

Sesshoumaru hadn't expected that, and he frowned. _Her aura is distorted and full of hurt. But why? _

_I will speak to her about it when I am done here... _He turned his attention back on the fire elemental_.  
_

"What do you want, Kisho?"

As Kagome disappeared into the trees on the other side of the meadow, the male finally blinked, and then looked over at the Lord.

"That woman - she is fascinating. Her light... it... draws me; I will court her." Before he could even blink, he found himself pinned to the nearest tree by a clearly angered Sesshoumaru.

"The miko is mine, Kisho, never forget that, for if you do, it will mean your death. She is _my_ mate-to-be, and I will not step aside," he said, ice in his voice.

Kisho laughed as Sesshoumaru released him, but it was a mocking laugh. "Even when declaring the woman yours, you are cold, demon Lord. There is no fire in you - and that woman deserves fire - heat and passion. You cannot give her that!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, and a deep-toned growl burst from his throat. "You are a fool if you believe so, fire lord. Mark my words - to pursue her is to pursue your death. Push me even a little and you will find out the truth of my words all too quickly." He turned away, preparing to follow after Kagome, then paused.

"Why are you here?"

"These lands are not yours, Lord of the West, and therefore, you have no right to question me."

"These lands, however, are claimed by my half-brother - and he will not be best pleased to find you here." He had no qualms about bringing Inuyasha up - half-breed he might be, but he was still a son of the Inu no Taisho, and he would be respected in the lands he claimed as his - at least, by others.

"Be calm, Sesshoumaru. I came to get away from the upheaval further north. There is a growing group of monks and priestesses that have taken the uprisings of the lower-level demons as a chance to purge all demons - they are gathering quite the army. The head monk is called Ungai - perhaps you have heard of him?"

Sesshoumaru's face froze even more than usual, and his posture stiffened, the only outward signs of anger he showed; but it was enough for Kisho to know that he did, indeed, know of the monk.

"So, you are familiar with this monk. What did he do to you, hmmm, Sesshoumaru?"

"That is none of your concern, Kisho. Do not attempt to interfere in my business." Tilting his head down, he considered things for a few seconds, then said, "If you wish to stay away from the monk and his followers, you will take my advice and head south - the lands there still maintain a semblance of order. I myself leave tomorrow to take care of my own lands."

"Then I will simply travel with you." Kisho folded his hands in his haori, and grinned as he listened to Sesshoumaru's next words.

"Do as you will, however, remember my warning: stay away from my miko. And I would suggest staying out here 'til morning - I doubt my brother would find your presence in his village amusing."

With that, he walked off, intent on finding Kagome and speaking to her. Now that his libido had calmed down, he might actually be able to do so without losing all sense.

_You make it a challenge to resist you, Kagome. A very great challenge._

---wWw---

"....I miss you so much, momma... and Sota and grampa, too. Life was so simple when I was little - I never in a million years ever expected it to get this complicated. And now I'll never see you again..."

Kagome let her voice die out, running a hand along the side of the well, as tears coursed silently down her cheeks. She was leaned sideways against one wall, hidden away from the side nearest the village - it was a false privacy, but it was about the only kind she was going to get with all the sensitive demon noses around.

"I finally managed to get over Inuyasha, momma," she choked out a twisted sort of laugh, "but then I went and fell for his older brother... Sesshoumaru. And at first I thought it would all work out, but... I guess it won't in the end. It seems he's just too repulsed by my pathetic ningen body. Do you know what it's like to be naked with the man of your dreams, and then he runs away?"

Sesshoumaru had come upon her hiding place easily, but had hidden his own aura from her, hoping to find out what was wrong.

Needless to say, what he heard was _not_ what he'd expected.

Shocked at first that she could have misunderstood what had happened so thoroughly, he frowned, then sighed as the realization came to him as to_ why _she'd gotten it so wrong.

_I should have realized... with all the damage the years of Inuyasha's rough handling of her heart has caused - it's not really that surprising that she misread things so badly._

_I most certainly need to stop such thoughts immediately - I can not have her believing something so ridiculous._

He opened his aura back up, and moved towards the well from his spot under the forest canopy, striding forward quickly so as to leave her no time to try to take off and coming to a halt in front of her.

"Is that truly what you thought, miko?" He jumped right in, not giving her any time to think up excuses or ways to avoid the conversation.

Kagome flushed crimson, first, then paled, humiliated and hurt. Looking down and away from him, she hunched in on herself.

"What else am I supposed to think?" she whispered, voice so low even he was barely able to hear her.

He studied her dejected form for several long moments, her words running through his mind - warming his heart. _Man of her dreams, am I? I am... very glad to know this._

Kneeling before her, he tipped her head up with his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You chose the wrong end, Kagome," he said, causing her to send him a confused look. "You took my withdrawal as rejection - and it was not. I left before I lost all control and took you then and there." As her eyes widened in astonished wonder, he moved to sit down, and pulled her into his lap.

Arranging her comfortably, legs across his and her head on his shoulder, he sighed, a bare exhalation, and continued speaking.

"You have always had the effect of pushing my limits - with anyone else, keeping my distance would occasion no hardship within me, but you..." he trailed off for a moment, tilting his head and looking up. "I told you that we would be mated once our lands were cleared and restored to order. if I had stayed with you earlier, I would not have been able to keep my word."

His arms tightened around her. "Do you understand?"

She lifted her eyes, wriggling around until he finally looked back down at her, and gasped; the passion and heat in his eyes was unmistakable.

"So... it wasn't because I'm... unattractive?" she asked softly, a spark of shamed fear in her gaze.

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, anger flaring in his eyes. "You spent too much time listening to that fool of a half-breed, Kagome. He told you you were ugly, did he?" he questioned, and Kagome nodded. "And yet... he attempts to regain your heart and longs to keep you. Do you think he would do so were he _not _attracted to you?"

Kagome stared at him for a minute, truly startled; she'd never thought to question Inuyasha's words - nor the disparity between his words and his actions.

"But... why would he say it if it wasn't true?"

"Because he did not want you to know your true worth - if you felt you were unattractive, you would not leave him," he stated simply.

"Oh..." Kagome's gaze went far away, then, as she considered what he was telling her.

"You are a beautiful woman, miko, never doubt that. And I want you, probably more than you will ever be able to understand." He sighed, again, and shifted her, settling her comfortably against him.

"Do you remember when I found you being held captive by the poison master?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, and shivered. She remembered that repulsive man... he was going to rape her. "Yes." Her voice was cold with remembered fear. "You came... but you said it was just because you wanted to know where Naraku was."

He looked down, bending his head, he nuzzled his nose lightly along her forehead. "I did it to protect you - and because I was angered that the fool had the nerve to touch you," he said, a growl echoing in his chest with remembered rage. "That he would harbor such desires for the one I would claim as my own enraged me."

She remained silent for a while, comfortably cuddled into his warmth. Then her brow furrowed. "Wait... at that time, you already wanted to be with me?"

"Did you not pay attention when I was showing you our pasts? I wanted you long before then - but I had determined not to approach you, at first, because of your love for my brother, I will admit, but when I was witness to his dishonesty between you and the undead one, I decided that after Naraku, I would come to you. Then, the end came, before I could."

She grabbed one of his hands, then, as she remembered the day she'd found out he'd died.

"I was so upset the night it happened," she said softly, echoes of the past singing through her voice as she clutched at his hand. "I didn't know why I was so upset... just that I was."

"That is the past. It does not do to focus on it, my miko - look to the future, instead."

"The future..." she trailed off, a sadness permeating her aura as she thought of the future.

"The well no longer works, miko... and yet, I know your desire to see your family again." He looked down and met her gaze as she lifted her face to his. "Once we have secured our lands and I have claimed you, I will take you to see your family."

She gasped, shock striking her hard. "You... _how?"_

"The path between realms that we traveled on the other side. It is still open to one who knows how to find it." He watched her carefully. "Does this please you, wife?"

She smiled so brilliantly that he blinked. "Yes! Of course it does!" She flung herself up and locked her arms around his neck, hugging him hard, and he responded immediately, holding her to him firmly.

Pulling back just a little, she looked up at him. "When do we leave to the west?"

He cocked a slender, regal brow. "Tomorrow." Then he frowned. "The male that accosted you earlier - Kisho - he is a fire elemental," he said at her questioning glance, not even needing her to ask aloud, simply knowing what she wanted to know, "will be traveling with us. He is fascinated by you, miko, and claims that he will try to court you. If you do not want to see him dead, you will stay away from him and deny his advances."

Kagome choked, surprised. "He said _what?_" She shook her head, appalled. "Oh, no, no, no. Not another Koga... I really don't think I can deal with that."

"You will not have to. I have already warned him that to press himself upon you is to seek his own death," he said haughtily. "I will not tolerate any attempts to take you from me."

She smiled up at him, happier in that moment than she had been in a long, long time. "You know what?" she asked spontaneously, eyes sparkling up at him. "I really do love you. And I'm so glad that you waited for me."

Sesshoumaru caught his breath at the total honesty in her voice, and the look of complete love and trust in her eyes.

It was something he'd never thought to see directed at himself by anyone... ever, in all his long, countless years.

But now that he had, he would never give it up.

Ever.

---wWw---

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been gone most of this week getting ready for my move and dealing with the military end of things. The only reason I was able to post on The flower Girl every day is because I actually have a great deal of the chapters written ahead on that one. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	29. Battle Cry

**Chapter 28: Battle Cry**

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome fell into an exhausted sleep later that night, rolled comfortably in her bedding, then lifted his gaze to the night sky, and lost himself in this thoughts.

He was content - for the first time in his long life, he was perfectly happy right where he was. He didn't feel the need to be anywhere else - except maybe closer to his miko.

_Soon. It is almost time. We will clear our lands, and then..._

Firmly, he turned his thoughts away from that path - he needed to stay focused, and away from that part of things for now.

Instead, he considered his brother.

Earlier, after returning from the well with Kagome, he'd sensed him, watching the village from the cover of the trees, and was curious - why was he staying away? Was he still angered, still considering interfering between he and his miko?

_I truly hope he is not - I have no real desire to have my brother's blood on my claws, but I will do what I must to protect that which is mine._

Inevitably, thoughts of fighting led to thoughts of the upcoming battles to clear his lands - and to thoughts of the monk, Ungai, and his so-called army. Kisho had said that they were using the upheavals as an excuse to call for the destruction of all demons, and he found that easy to believe.

Apparently, he and his followers were busy scouring the north for demons and battling them - but it was only a matter of time before he turned his eyes to the rest of the lands - including the western lands.

That is where he and Sesshoumaru would butt heads, because he had no intention of letting his lands be attacked by a bunch of crazed humans. The attacks by crazed _demons_ that were currently going on in the west were bad enough, and would shortly be stopped, and he wasn't about to have some monk and his friends come along and cause even more havoc.

So... what to do?

Perhaps it would be best to think of this particular concern when his miko and the monk were awake - they would be the best ones to speak to about this, along with the elder miko, they were the ones with holy powers, and would be best suited to dealing with this issue.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a slight push against his aura, and coming to his feet, he immediately moved off into the trees. Within moments, the void child stood before him.

"Kagura is with your sorceress, my Lord," she said, her voice wispy and soft - if you weren't listening hard, you would not hear her at all.

He nodded, glancing at the girl's mirror, and it shifted, showing the meeting between the two. He was pleased - the wind demoness had no idea what she was up against in Nyoko.

Then something else occurred to him.

"Show me the monk, Ungai, and his followers."

The scene shifted abruptly at his command, and he found himself looking down on several battles, followed by the monk speaking to villagers and elders, garnering more and more support.

He considered for a time, weighing things in his mind. This was serious, and he remembered something that Kagome had let slip once - how there were no demons in her time.

It made him wonder if he wasn't watching the reason for that lack in Kanna's mirror right now.

"Keep track of him, and report his progress to me every second day - sooner if necessary. You need no longer hide yourself, come to me openly."

She nodded, then turned without a word and disappeared into the darkness.

He walked back slowly, irritation flaring within at the thought of all the trouble Naraku had caused - even his absence was a nuisance.

_I almost wish I could bring him back with Tensaiga so that _I_ could kill him for continuing to interfere in my life. _

---wWw---

Inuyasha stared hard at the stranger sitting along the banks of the river near the village, seemingly content in the moonlight, and wondered what the hell he was doing here - and who he was.

_Demon, obviously, _he thought, disgruntled at that thought. _But why is he so close to a human habitation? Most higher level demons such as he stay away from villages and the like. _

His eyes narrowed in thought, and finally, he hopped down from the tree he was crouched in and strode forward, hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Who the hell are you and what are doin' near my village?"

Kisho sighed, and shaking his head, turned and looked over at the newcomer. His brow rose into his hairline. "So... you're the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho, brother of Sesshoumaru. Interesting." His eyes openly roamed over him appraisingly.

"Yeah, and what of it? You still didn't answer my question."

"I am merely waiting 'til morning to join your brother when he leaves for his lands - he indicated that I should head south if I wished to get away from Ungai and his followers." He shrugged, then turned back to his contemplations of the sky.

"Ungai, huh?" He tightened his grip on the Tessaiga. "So he's stirring up more trouble. Keh, can't say as I'm surprised." He moved over and sat down near the demon, glancing at him, then looking away. "Bet Sesshoumaru wasn't happy to hear his name, either."

"It was obvious that he had had an encounter with the monk before," he agreed, "and not a pleasant one."

"So... you're gonna be traveling with us, at least for a while. Friend of the frigid bastard's, are ya?" Inuyasha eyed him, curious about this demon.

"Does your brother even _have_ friends? If so, I am not aware of them." They both chuckled. "And it's funny, I just said the same thing to him earlier - the frigid thing." Kisho looked over at him. "What do you know about the young miko that was with him?"

Inuyasha's head whipped around, and he stared narrow-eyed at him. "Kagome?"

Kisho nodded. "Yes... I believe that is the name he called her."

"Why do ya wanna know? he asked, suspiciously.

"I find her... fascinating. He claims she is his, but I may just challenge him on that."

Inuyasha growled, but then something occurred to him, and instead, he started laughing, causing Kisho to stare at him, a confused, affronted expression settling on his features.

"Why is that thought so funny, half-demon?"

"You may as well not bother, cause ya ain't got a chance. Even if you were to fight my brother and win, you'd never have Kagome - the minute you tried to touch her, she'd purify you straight to hell. _She _chooses her mate, and she already chose Sesshoumaru."

His brow lowered in a scowl. "How do you know so much of the woman if she belongs to your brother?"

Pain flashed across Inuyasha's face for a minute, then was resolutely cut off. "Because once... she could have been mine," he said, voice low. "I was just too much of a fool, and I let her get away. She's been one of my traveling companions for several years - I knew her before my brother ever met her."

Kisho frowned. "Still... were I to challenge, and win - demon law, I would have rights to her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She ain't a demon, stupid. Kagome is nobody's fool, and I won't warn you again - if you tried it, she'd kill you. She would never let anyone but herself choose who she wants to be with - and for some god-awful reason," he shuddered, "she's decided she loves_ him_. If you want to stay alive, get those thoughts out of your head."

He snorted. "Funny, your brother said the same thing."

"And he meant it, too, I can guarantee you." He glanced at him. "Look... straight out - I may only be a half-demon, but I can sense auras as well as you can, and his is much, much stronger than yours." He raised a brow at the others snort. Kisho was well aware himself that he was no match for Sesshoumaru, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Wouldn't do you much good to lust after Kagome just to end up dead - kinda defeats the purpose, so to speak." He laughed then, amusement creeping into his voice. "Just ask the wolf prince."

Kisho looked thoughtful for a moment, still frowning, then his brow cleared. "Do you mean Koga?" At Inuyasha's nod, he asked, "Why?"

"That stupid wolf pelt has had a thing for Kagome for years, constantly claiming her as his, even though she denied him every time. Just a few days ago, he showed up, grabbed her, and took off with her - and when Sesshoumaru caught up with him - well, let's just say... the wolf tribes no longer have a prince. My brother left him lying on the field - in pieces."

"Huh," Kisho huffed. "Dead?"

"I ain't never seen anybody any deader - except maybe Naraku when Kagome finished with him."

Kisho stared off into space. _Maybe I should just leave it alone - the two sound like they make a deadly combination._

_But..._

---wWw---

Bright and early the next morning, the group gathered near the village and prepared to depart. It had been decided the evening before that all of them, including Kikyou, would be going along - the villages and humans within the confines of the Western Lands would need to be protected while they were taking care of the demon infestation.

Just as they were packing up the last of the necessary items, Kisho wandered in, and everyone stared first at him, then at Sesshoumaru. Miroku, Kikyou, and Kagome had all felt his aura flare with irritation, although he kept a straight face.

Only Kagome knew why he was annoyed, however.

Kisho, in the meantime, stopped and stared in confusion when he caught sight of Kikyou, and his eyes went back and forth between the two of them in surprise.

Pinning Kagome with a hot blue gaze, he asked, "Your sister, perhaps, miko?"

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru for a moment, then looked at Kikyou, before letting out a highly amused chuckle. Kikyou's gaze was also broadcasting amusement.

"Nope. No relation."

Kikyou shook her head as the handsome demon's eyes landed on her, and she felt a faint thrill at the heat of it... _fire elemental, _she thought vaguely, as she drowned in his devouring gaze.

Kisho bowed towards the woman who could be a twin of the one he'd first met yesterday, although her aura was nowhere near as powerful as the younger woman's, it was still strong.

"My Lady. May I ask what your name is?"

Everyone had watched the odd reactions from the two to each other, and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed angrily as he broke in before she could speak.

"Keh! Her names Kikyou, and she's just as off-limits as Kagome, dumbass!"

Kikyou glared at him, embarrassed that he would act like that. "Inuyasha!" she hissed. "Mind your manners! That was rude. And what do you mean I'm off limits? Don't you think you need to talk to me before you make statements like that?"

With a growl, he grabbed the angrily glowering woman and tossed her onto his back, then pushed off, calling over his shoulder, "Let's go, fools! We got places to be and demons to kill."

Sesshoumaru stared after his younger brother with an amused glint in his eye. _So, Kisho seems to have developed an interest in the elder priestess... I have no problem with that - if he's chasing her, he will not be chasing_ my _female. _

He held out a hand to Kagome. "Come, miko."

As he pulled her to him, he formed his cloud and they took off, the rest of the group following along behind, leaving a rather annoyed fire elemental behind - cursing the sons of the Inu no Taisho, and their seeming luck with women.

It only took him a few moments to get himself under control and flash into his energy form for travel, and soon there was a streak of fire flashing across the sky - chasing the group of people heading into the west.

_Kikyou... and Kagome._

Those names echoed in his mind all day as they traveled towards the west, and stayed even through the several battles that the group ended up in as they crossed the borders of the Western Lands and began the task of clearing the destructive lower level demons from them.

---wWw---

Ungai studied the village that lay in the valley before them, surprised. It was protected, somehow, by a barrier of holy power - and it was strong. From what he could see, there was the energy of at least one miko, and a monk, possibly more. And that was a curiosity - because as far as he knew, the only group containing monks _and_ priestesses, was his.

Normally, miko, the practitioners of the shinto religion, and monks, the followers of the Buddha, did not really work together. They didn't fight or oppose each other, but they tended to keep to their own beliefs... which is why this little village had so surprised him.

His brow furrowed in thought. Perhaps there were allies to be had here? Other monks and miko that would join in his cause? Turning to his closest followers, he gave several orders.

"We will stop here and rest - send a monk, and a priestess into that village and see if they have any need of our help."

The order to stop and rest rippled through the large group of people, and soon, they were spread out in a large meadow, eating travel rations and speaking desultorily to each other.

Ungai himself stayed where he was, watching as the miko and monk chosen to go to the village walked off.

He really hoped to gain those responsible for that protective barrier as allies - they were obviously powerful - he hadn't sensed anything that strong in many years. Usually, it took a group, like the one he was now traveling at the head of, working in tandem to create something so strong.

Glancing behind him, a righteous fervor swept through him, and his body tightened in exaltation. _It is my destiny to rid the lands of demons, foul, evil creatures that they are, and the proof is at my back - no one has ever gathered an army for the sole purpose of eradicating this plague on the land..._

_Save this Master Ungai._

_The chosen of the Buddha to bring peace to the world through the destruction of demonkind. _He smiled.

_Maybe that should be my battle cry._

He was pulled from his thoughts when the two sent into the village returned, shocked, uncomfortable looks still on their faces, and he frowned as he waited for them to speak.

They bowed, and the monk spoke. "Master Ungai, this village thanked us, but said they had no need of our help and did not wish any trouble in their lands."

"Trouble?" he asked slowly. "They see us as trouble?"

"Sir, according to the village elders, when the demon scourge hit here, a traveling group consisting of a monk, two miko, a demon slayer, and a hanyou came through, destroyed the marauding low level demons, and enclosed their village in the barrier you see before you, for protection."

Ungai scowled at that. _I know of such a group - it is an abomination. Demons and humans should not mix._

"Gather the warriors. We leave this accursed place now." He turned on his heel and began walking.

_I will not stay where demons and humans work together._

_It is perversity._

---wWw---

Sugimi stared out at the horizon, deep in thought.

_So... it has begun. The waves of fights between demon and human - nothing good will come of it. _He sighed. _Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha... my sons. I hope you are strong enough to withstand what you must - the fate of all our kind rests on your shoulders._

_You must not falter._

_And Kagome as well. Her fate is the same as yours, Sesshoumaru, and I am glad you found your happiness... the one you were meant to protect and care for. She has been your saving grace - and she will continue to be so._

_Inuyasha. You... I am not so sure of any longer. Your mother was right - I did believe that your only choice was Kikyou - but I was wrong. There is another..._

_If you only keep your heart open._

He chuckled, then, at that thought.

_If you don't, I am sure your mother will force it open, one way or another. She will not allow your chance at happiness to slip through your fingers._

"She has always been so strong-willed, my Izayoi," he said aloud, another chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"I think that's why you are so stubborn, my son. You got it from her."

"Really, my Lord Husband? And are you not stubborn and strong-willed yourself?" Izayoi asked archly, a small smile on her lips as she thought of the centuries she'd spent with this demon - and all the ways he could show that stubborn streak. Some of them were rather... interesting.

He turned and grinned playfully at her. "Perhaps, wife... but we both know that while you do not show your stubborn streak often, when it does show..." he trailed off suggestively, and she laughed.

"But it is better that way, is it not? If I were to show it as often as you do, we would spend all our time fighting," she laughed again as he winced, "and as much as you enjoy a good fight, I do not think even _you _would enjoy a several century-long battle."

He held his hand out to her, and she joined him in gazing out at the sunset, and with a deep sigh, she dropped her playful manner and asked, "So it has begun, then?"

He was silent for a few moments, then nodded. "Yes." He squeezed her hand, and smiled slightly down at her.

"Let us hope that they are able to defend the lands against this threat - both my sons are going to be needed."

He looked back out at the heavens, eyes going far away.

"I pray to the kami that they are strong enough... for everyones sakes."

Izayoi nodded solemnly, gazing at his face in profile, noting the worry.

_I hope so, too, husband._

---wWw---

A/N: Okay, hope this chapter is enjoyed by everyone - I don't know when I will be able to post on the story again, the next few weeks are going to be very hectic as we pack, move, and try to clear base housing - which is an adventure all on it's own. I will try to write another chapter up soon, but I cannot promise. By the end of January, though, things should be calming down again, and I will be able to get back on schedule with updating. Please do not worry that I will abandon any of my stories - I will not.

Hope everyones Holidays are Happy, and also A Happy New Year to all!

Amber


	30. Stories, Pranks, and Jokes

**Chapter 29: Stories, Pranks, and Jokes  
**

Kagome sighed wearily, and wiped an arm across her sweaty forehead. _What I wouldn't give for a bath right now, _she thought, looking down with annoyance at her blood spattered clothes.

They'd crossed the borders into the western lands several days before, and it had been almost constant battles since. They had managed to save several villages, however, which was some consolation, but Kagome was becoming exhausted; they'd had almost no rest since arriving in the west.

On top of that, the fire elemental had chosen to stay with their group rather than heading south, and while he was a good warrior, and helped without complaint, he had taken to flirting outrageously with both her and Kikyou.

Needless to say, that wasn't going over well with Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru.

Her either, for that matter.

After the fiasco with Koga, which really hadn't been all that long ago, just over a week, she was very wary about another flirtatious, pushy male, and no matter what she did, he didn't seem to take the hint that she wasn't interested.

Kikyou, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind all that much - and that was rather surprising. After all the years of Kikyou and Inuyasha going together in her mind as a couple, it seemed that Inuyasha had played himself out into the cold with her as well.

And Kagome wasn't even sure that he was really upset about it because he wanted Kikyou for himself. She was beginning to think he was just _acting_ jealous because he didn't know how else _to_ act.

With another sigh, she pushed her thoughts away, looking over, she caught Sesshoumaru's eye, and with a grimace, asked, "Is there someplace close to clean up at? I can't stand this smell much longer."

He cocked a brow at her, and she frowned at him as she took in his usual clean, flawless appearance. Glancing around, she found that Kisho looked just as clean, but everyone else looked like her.

_Must be a demon thing - lucky bastards, _she thought, a disgruntled huff coming from between slightly parted lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_He thinks its funny! _she thought, incredulously. Eyes narrowing, she glared at him, not really paying attention to the fact that everyone else was watching the battle of wills between them with a great deal of amusement.

Finally, after several seemingly endless moments of staring contest, he said, "Come. I will take you to a place I know of, miko, before your temper frays any further."

She followed him, keeping her gaze settled firmly in the middle of his back, determined to make him feel just as uncomfortable as she was feeling at that moment, and ignored the chuckles from the rest of the group as they all wearily trotted along behind her and her demon lord.

A few hours later, clean, fed, and stretched out comfortably on her sleeping bag, she stared up at the darkening sky almost contentedly. _The stars are so beautiful, _she thought, as she watched more and more of them peek out of the deepening night.

_Once things settle down with all these low level demons, I could be very happy here... it's beautiful country. _Indeed, a great deal of the western lands was almost pastoral in its gentle, rolling terrain, slowly climbing to a low-lying mountain range, then endless, perfect sand beaches.

She frowned as a thought came to her, then, and she glanced over at Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to her. He met her gaze with a raised brow.

"I'm kinda curious, Sesshoumaru. I know you inherited the title and the lands from your father - but how did the lands originally come into your family?"

He watched the fire for several moments, an indecipherable expression on his face. "Do you really wish to know, miko?"

She rolled her eyes as the desultory conversation around the fire tapered off when the content of their conversation was heard. "Well, yeah... I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

He flicked a quick look at the rest of the group, eyes locking with Inuyasha's for a few seconds, then moving back to his contemplation of the flames.

"Perhaps... it is a tale that needs to be told. You will after all," he said, casting her a sidelong glance, "be the Lady - _my _Lady, and as such, part of my family line."

She blushed faintly, pleased. It never failed to make her feel good when he acknowledged her in such a way - it was just one more proof that he no longer saw her as beneath him. What he said next, however, caused that blush to deepen exponentially, and she dropped her gaze, embarrassed at the laughter that followed it.

"You will also be mother to the next heir, and will need to know the correct things to teach our son of his heritage." With an almost inaudible sigh, he shifted his position a little, then began.

"There existed once, in the far distant past, a demon lord of great power. He was feared and respected by all, human and demon. This was at a time when humans were hunter and gatherers, rather than farmers, and they moved with the herds of animals that they hunted for food, instead of settling in villages."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "The Jomon," she breathed. At his curious glance, she said, "That's what the people you speak of are called in history - how they are known in my time."

"You know of these people?"

"Yes. History was one of my favorite subjects," she chuckled, "and became even more so once I fell down the well, since at that point, I was _living _what was history for me. My favorite period was pre-historical - before there were written records," she finished.

He studied her, finding himself unsurprised by her knowledge. She was, after all, one of the most learned people he'd ever come across - it was one of the things that had first drawn his attention.

"Very well, miko, I will name them as you have - the Jomon. They were a clever people, for primitive humans, and very adept at survival. They existed as they were for almost eighteen thousand years before they slowly faded away." He glanced around at the people in the clearing.

"All humans in this land are their descendants and carry their blood, along with those that came from the continent, and intermingled with the native peoples. At any rate, the Jomon wandered the lands, for the most part, living in harmony with the demons that were here."

Sango frowned. "The demons did not attack and kill these humans?"

With a raised brow, he shook his head. "No. They lived apart, but peacefully." His voice took on an almost hypnotic cadence. "Amongst the Jomon, there were those like you, miko, though they were not called so. These women were prized amongst their people, and jealously guarded by them."

He flicked a glance around the fire again, everyone was silent, mesmerized.

"One of these women, however, fought against the constraints put upon her by her people, and chose instead to roam the lands alone, without the protection of the warriors of her tribe. Because of this, one day, the Lord and the young woman of power crossed paths. The woman was beautiful, and carried power unparalleled even amongst her own kind, and it was little wonder that she drew the proud Lord's attentions."

Inuyasha snorted at that. "It's always some beautiful, powerful woman in these stories, isn't it?"

Kagome cast him a narrow-eyed look and shot back, "It sure is, Inuyasha, as _you _should know from personal experience, _right_?"

The half-demon flushed red as the group laughed, and his brother eyed him impatiently. "Be silent, Inuyasha." As the laughter calmed down, he continued.

"The woman, however, was not overly impressed with her new suitor, and went on her way. At this, the Lord's anger was aroused, and he went back to his home, determined that he would have her - one way or the other. In this way, the fair lord was corrupted, and his reign soon became dark."

Kagome looked saddened. "All too often, unrequited love is what causes the darkness in our hearts," she said softly, her face taking on a pained cast as she remembered her own battle against just such a thing at Naraku's infant's hands.

Inuyasha caught her gaze then, and a look passed between them. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he noticed the look. _What memory has this story woken in her - and what does Inuyasha have to do with it?_

Shaking his head slightly at the flare of jealousy that look engendered, he continued.

"The Lord had a very close friend - so close, they were almost as brothers, and this demon was my ancestor. As his friend's youki grew dark, and his heart violent, he grew determined to find out the reason that the woman had scorned his friend, and he went out to search for her."

Miroku shook his head, then, and said, almost as though to himself, "I can see where this is going."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at the monk. "And where would that be?" he asked, dryly.

"The friend met the maiden, and the two fell in love, causing a severing of the bond of brotherhood between the two youkai. The Lord declared war on her, her people, and his former friend, and when the dust cleared - your ancestor was the new Lord. He mated the woman, and they lived happily ever after."

"Close, monk. The woman died in the war, and my ancestor eventually took a demon female as a mate - for the purpose of begetting an heir. He never got over the human woman, however." He glanced at Kagome, then.

"It seems that a... desire for humans runs in my line, does it not? I myself swore never to fall prey to this desire - and you see where that has gotten me."

Kagome flushed, a mocking smile crossing her face. "Yeah... you ended up with me. Poor, poor Sesshoumaru. You could have done so much better."

"That was not a complaint, my miko. You are forgetting the lesson from the day in the springs - need I remind you again?" he asked, raising a pointed brow at her.

The group, minus Inuyasha, turned laughing, rather knowing looks on her, and she buried her face in her bedding.

"You bunch of hentai's!"

"Do not berate them, Kagome. In this instance, their suppositions would be correct, would they not?" he questioned, a wicked glint in his eye.

Her head jerked up, and she stared at him, an almost horrified look on her face as she realized that he was _teasing _her - and being as big a pervert as any male she'd ever encountered - _in front of everyone_.

Miroku grinned, and opened his mouth to comment, but before he could, he was dropped quite efficiently by a still giggling demon slayer.

"Sorry, Kagome. Didn't mean to laugh at you, but the look on your face..." she trailed off into more giggles.

Kagome stared at her, then at a still wickedly amused Sesshoumaru, and promptly dropped her head back down with a groan.

_How in the hell am I supposed to deal with them all? And HIM! I'm never gonna live this down..._

---wWw---

Kagura panted hard as she skimmed her feather along the edges of the cliff face, pissed at the mess she'd gotten herself into.

_That sorceress! _

She gritted her teeth, determined to see this thing through, and get Sesshoumaru as her mate. Once she'd achieved her goals, she'd take her revenge on Nyoko for the disaster that her life had become since she'd agreed to gather the ingredients for the potion.

_I bet she did this on purpose, sending me after these stupid items without warning me about the dangers. She's probably sitting at home laughing her ass off at me!_

She was, of course, quite correct.

Tucking the now secured herb into her obi sourly, she twisted her feather around, heading south this time as she looked at her list.

_Damn! And I'm not even half done! This is going to take forever, _she groaned.

Then she looked at the list again, and growled.

_That damn woman wrote out the list to send me on a wild goose chase all across the lands! The first two ingredients to be found in the north, then the next in the east, then one in the south - then back to the North - then back to the south before heading over to the east again_, she narrowed her eyes, _and none in the west..._

Looking over the list, she took a moment to group everything by where they were found, and then smiled smugly.

Now that she'd done that, she'd be done in half the time.

_Bet that stupid woman isn't expecting that!_

Grinning triumphantly, she soared off, sure that she had beaten the sorceress at her own game.

---wWw---

Nyoko was perched over a bowl of water, watching Kagura's adventures, laughing hysterically. She was laughing so hard, she almost fell into her seeing spell water several times, and by the time it was over, she _did_ fall, landing hard on the floor in tears.

_What an idiot! It took her this long to figure out that I made a mess of the list... and that I did it on purpose. This is almost too easy - if it weren't for the fact that she's got such a big ego, it wouldn't even be fun._

_But... since Sesshoumaru's ego is impermeable, I'll just have to be happy with destroying this arrogant woman's unfounded, excessive pride in herself._

Her laughter finally slowed into giggles, and she hiccuped, then giggled again. Once she'd calmed down, she stood up, and made her way over to her sturdy bookshelves, searching through the piled scrolls until she came across the one she was looking for.

Nyoko was a woman of great power and knowledge of the arcane arts - she'd been taught by a woman who wasn't even a native of these lands, and she was the only one of her kind to be found anywhere, here, or on the continent. Her old teacher was from a land much further away than those barbarians across the sea, and even in her lands, those who practiced her arts were not common.

Despite her inheritance of power, however, the rock-bottom truth was that Nyoko was a prankster.

It was shameful, and she would cheerfully admit that, but she was completely unrepentant about it. She enjoyed hassling people, and that was all there was to it.

That was why she was so amenable to this particular job. It gave her the chance to bring out the big guns, so to speak, and make the wind witch's life miserable, while making her own absolutely chock-full of fun - and all with no interference from anyone! What better work could be found?

She grinned as she tapped the scroll across her hand thoughtfully. This particular scroll belonged to her prank section of literature - because the spell was nothing more than a very mean joke.

And one that she was about to unleash on an unsuspecting Kagura.

Best part of the whole thing was that Kagura wouldn't know that it was her doing this... it would just seem like a string of bad luck. Even _if_ the bitch suspected that she was behind it, if she wanted that potion, she'd have no choice but to grin and bear it.

Chuckling wickedly, Nyoko unrolled the scroll and gathered the needed ingredients.

Play time was just beginning.

---wWw---

Inuyasha had spent the entire day watching Kikyou flirt with that stupid fire freak, and was finally beginning to understand that he'd pretty much lost her, as well as Kagome. The strange thing was... losing Kagome had hurt worse.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but there it was.

Even though he'd gotten angry at Kisho for being obviously taken with Kikyou, he'd found as the day wore on that he was almost relieved to find her attention taken by someone else.

And that was shocking, even to himself.

Emotions in a turmoil, and needing some peace to think things through, he cornered his brother.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru. I'm going to head off in a different direction tomorrow. I need some time alone," he said, turning his face away and tucking his hands into his sleeves. "I've got a lot of thinking I need to do."

His brother watched him for a few moments, silently weighing his words, then nodded once.

"Do not cause trouble in any of the villages, and you may do what you wish. Will you be returning?"

"Yeah." He sighed, eyes dark with frustration and confusion. "Once I figure myself out I'll show back up."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru turned back towards the group, and Inuyasha leapt off into the darkness without another word...

It was the start of a new page in his life...

And Kikyou's.

---wWw---

Kagome watched Inuyasha go with sad eyes, knowing exactly the reason for his disappearance.

He was finally figuring it out, and it was going to be a painful thing for him... but that was almost over - and hopefully, he'd soon find his happiness.

She hoped so with everything within her.

Unbeknownst to her, another was watching - and was hoping for the same...

_Hurry, my son, run... and figure out your heart. The time for you to meet the one who can make you happy draws near..._

_Your days of suffering are almost over, Inuyasha._

_Just don't give up._

---wWw---

A/N: Well, I hope that chapter keeps everyone happy for a while... this whole 'military move' thing is a pain, especially since my husband is being medically retired - there's so much to do that I'm amazed I even got this chapter out at all. This one was what they call a 'filler chapter' really, but necessary for the lead up to Inuyasha's new interest. And I added Nyoko into it just because she's funny.

Amber


	31. Hatred and Ignorance

**Chapter 30: Hatred and Ignorance**

Ungai looked out over the small valley and smiled slightly. Once again, he and his growing army had come across a village that had been saved by the same group as the first village. It seemed that the people that traveled with that half-demon were going around doing good deeds...

_They must be trying to fool and mislead the people of these lands - make them think that demons and half-demons are not evil. The people here must not understand that halflings, just by existing, are evidence of wrongdoing - no human woman would _willingly_ consort with a demon... meaning that for a half-demon to exist, a demon has forced himself on a good woman, and ruined her life._

_It should not be born that they be allowed to continue existing - only in death can they be freed from the evil in their blood..._

_Death by purification._

_But how do we reach the people that have already been fooled and teach them of the deception?_

_Or should we even try? _

_Perhaps it were best to simply root out the corruption... from all sides._

Ungai looked over at one of his monk's and spoke. "Send several monks and priestesses back to that village - and instruct the people that they must not consort with demons - that group that supposedly saved them are a sign of evil. If they do not listen, return to me here."

The monk frowned, but bowed. "Yes, Master Ungai. It will be as you have said." Turning, he motioned for a couple of the other monks to follow, then spoke to the most senior priestess that was following them, and she sent a few of the older miko to join him.

Once they were all gathered, they moved out, heading once more for the peaceful village at the end of the valley.

It was, perhaps, telling, that they resembled nothing so much as a dark cloud moving across the ground like a plague of locusts - eating up all the sunlight as they came.

And, by the end of the day, as an army of darkness moved on to a new destination, all that remained of that once peaceful village was contained in foul black smoke that rose and covered the entire valley...

Blocking out all the remaining light of the day.

---wWw---

Shunichi stumbled out of the remains of his hut, shock keeping him frozen as he stared around himself.

_Monks... and priestesses... did this - those that are supposed to protect... did this, out of anger and hatred. And they tried to tell us we were evil for not hating that group - all they did was help us. Who then, is truly the evil, here?_

He laughed darkly as he looked around, letting the totality of the destruction filter through - there was not one hut left undamaged... and not a sound stirred within the confines of a once noisy village save for the savage crackling of flames from a last few huts that were still burning.

_Everyone... all of them... dead. What should I do now?_

He sank down onto his knees as grief overtook him, and he screamed out in agony... screamed out promises of vengeance and retribution against those that would commit a crime so heinous as to attack and destroy a peaceful village, just because they would not hate without just cause.

Hours passed, as the flames flared high, and then finally died, and still no sound came from the ruins save for those he himself made...

_Father... mother - everyone dearly loved and happy... gone. For all of you, I will gain vengeance - I swear it._

With that promise, he felt his resolve harden, savage hatred writhing through his heart, and he stared into the remains of the fires that had taken his home from him, trying to decide what he should do. As the night passed, and dawned into a new day, he remembered those who had come and aided his village against the rogue demons...

And decided that he would search for them.

They needed to be warned that this evil army looked for them with hatred and death in their hearts - and perhaps, if he stayed near them, he would gain his chance for retribution, as well.

That decided, he stood, and stumbled back into the remains of his hut - and down into the underground chamber he'd specifically dug underneath it. That was the only reason he was still alive at all - he'd been underground when the monks had struck, setting fire to everything, and as his hut was one of the last to catch fire, they had already left before he'd needed to get out.

_It's a good thing that this is where all my food supplies and extra clothing was stored... at least I am not left with nothing as I am left with no family._

Taking only what he would need and could conveniently carry, he grabbed a katana and a long knife, and pushing them through his hastily tightened obi, he climbed back out of his storage area and left the remains of his hut.

With one last, long look at the village he'd called home all of his life, he turned, and hardening his heart, walked away...

Heading for the village of Edo.

He'd overheard some of the members of the group talking when they'd been here, and they'd spoken of that village as home.

He could only hope to find the group in residence when he arrived.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru stared at the mirror in Kanna's hands, anger and disgust burning through him at the savage acts he'd just watched taking place.

_That monk... it seems there is no end to his hypocrisy. First demons - and now his own kind. Just because they would not agree to hate my miko and her friends._

_And my half-brother._

His brow furrowed. _Inuyasha needs to be warned - he should no longer roam alone. Even a son of the Taisho could be overcome, and an army of those wielding spiritual powers would be dangerous if met while alone._

He looked thoughtfully down at the girl still standing before him.

"Kanna... find Inuyasha, and show him what you have me, then instruct him to return here - we must decide how to meet this threat. Then go and inform Nyoko - have her also come to me."

The void child nodded, then turned and silently made her way into the trees, vanishing swiftly into the looming darkness beneath them.

He turned his head as he felt Kagome approach, not surprised at her angered, yet also saddened, expression.

"It is the nature of some people to be this way, miko. There is naught you can do to change one who is like that," he said, knowing that somewhere inside, she would be feeling guilty because all that had been perpetrated against those people because of her and her friends.

But really, that was just the excuse that Ungai was using. For people that taught hatred, as he did, needed no reason to do so. They were just born that way - if it wasn't one thing, it was another.

Kagome nodded, but her unhappy expression did not change, as she glanced at Miroku, Sango and Kikyou. They looked as upset as she did. She turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"I know. But that doesn't make me feel any better about it. Those people died because of ignorance and hatred... and it was directed at us."

His eyes softened just a bit on her. _She cares so much - sometimes... too much._

_But she wouldn't be Kagome if she did not._

"That does not mean that it is your fault, Kagome. Do not take on guilt for actions that were not your own."

"Uh, pardon me, but this whole thing, is because this Ungai guy hates _you _people?" Kisho asked, a rather confused expression on his face. "I thought it was because of all the rampaging demons running around lately."

Kagome sighed and said, "That's what started him off, I guess - but we've had a run-in with him before. He thinks that if it's demon, its evil, and should be destroyed. Apparently, now, he's gone on to thinking that humans that even speak to a demon of half-demon are also evil."

Sesshoumaru looked around, then spoke. "Come. We should find a place to camp while we wait for Inuyasha, and Nyoko."

At that, Kagome frowned. "I'd almost forgotten about that." She narrowed her eyes on the demon Lord, and his brow rose quizzically. "Just who is this 'Nyoko', anyway?"

His brow rose even higher at the tone of her voice. "Is there some reason that you still seem suspicious of my intentions with other females, my Kagome? Have I given you cause?"

She looked startled, then shook her head and laughed. "No, no, Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean it_ that _way. I just know that you're devious, and you probably have your fingers in all sorts of things. I'm just wondering what little sneaky game _she's_ part of."

He eyed her for a moment, then nodded. "Hn. In that, miko, you are correct. She is part of several different plans. Nyoko is a sorceress that I have known for many years - she is very powerful, and has proven useful many times in the past."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her - anyone that _you_ respect has to be very strong-willed."

At that, a peculiar look crossed Sesshoumaru's face, and he almost looked like he wanted to laugh. In fact, he _did _almost want to laugh. "It will be interesting to see Inuyasha meet Nyoko... she does not seem to understand the meaning of respect - and takes pleasure in riling those with inflated opinions of themselves."

Kagome thought about that for a moment, as did the rest of the group, and then laughter burst out all over.

She was almost bent double, and had to pause to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"O-oh kami... I can just see that... and you! Sesshoumaru..." she burst out in more laughter, "I-I... oh... For you to know that she acts like that, means she's done it to you... you do have a tendency to have a very... positive? opinion of yourself. Oh, oh... she's tortured you, hasn't she?" she asked, gasping for breath as he glared at her, suddenly very much on his dignity.

"Nyoko knows when she is faced with an opponent she cannot win against, miko, and no longer tries her games with me," he said, arrogance thick in his voice.

The rest of the group watched avidly as Kagome once again burst out in laughter, managing to choke out, "Well, it's a good thing that she no longer tries, at any rate, since poking fun at you is now _my _job - and I don't intend to share."

He frowned disapprovingly, eyeing her for a few moments, then turned on his heel, ignoring her giggles in favor of looking around. This particular topic had very obviously been dismissed - despite Kagome's occasional snickers.

"We will make camp here and await Inuyasha and Nyoko. It is a good place, there is shelter, and water - and it is defensible." Everyone sort of sobered at that - there were still many rampaging demons, though the west had been cleared fairly well, no one was left unaware that they could still be hit.

They were surrounded by danger, and if they weren't very careful, they'd end up caught between Ungai and his army...

And the demons still running wild through the lands.

Not a very comforting thought.

---wWw---

Looking around, Shunichi noted the small caves that lined the cliff face he was near, and finally, after exploring several, found one that would suit as a place to sleep for the night.

It had been several days, already, since his village had been destroyed, and he had been able to skirt that army of monks and priestesses quite easily - though he had to grit his teeth, wanting nothing so much as to see them all dead for what they had done - and, no doubt, what they would still do.

He was well aware that it was not only his village that that group had helped.

_What kind of world is it when helping someone in need becomes a crime? _he thought, wearily, his mind lingering on his dead family and friends. _And that fool of a monk... doesn't he realize that all his viciousness has done is underline the good nature of that group of humans and the half-demon, and show how his so-called holy people, are the truly evil ones?_

_Hmph. I know who I would choose to side with - to hell with all those 'holy people'... they're worthless. _

With a deep sigh, he sat down in his overnight shelter, quickly digging a fire-pit and getting a blaze going with the wood he'd gathered. Once it was blazing merrily, he pulled some dried meats from his pack, and ate, drinking deeply from his waterskin to wash his mouth of the salty aftertaste of the meat.

He grimaced. _Travel rations... never my favorite meal, but I suppose I should be happy that I even have anything left after those bastards leveled my home._

He was happy with his pace - one more days hard travel would put him in Edo - and he would make sure that those in the village knew the danger that would soon stalk them...

If it was indeed the home village of that group, Ungai and his god-forsaken monks and wenches in miko clothing would do everything they could to level it - and he would do all in his power to help _keep_ that from happening.

He may not have been able to save his own village, since he'd not known there was anything to save them from but now...

Now, he knew, and in fact, any villages he came across he would warn.

_Do not trust the army that will soon come through._

_They are harbingers of chaos and destruction, no matter the clothes that they wear._

_Like wolves in sheep's clothing..._

---wWw---

Nyoko clenched her teeth in anger as she watched the end of the sequence of violence in Kanna's mirror.

_Ignorant bastards!_

"Tell me, Kanna - did Lord Sesshoumaru have any other instructions save that he wishes me to join him and his group?"

The void demonness shook her head, expression unchanged. "No, Lady Nyoko. Those were his only instructions."

Nyoko looked down at the ground thoughtfully. "Well, I do have Kagura on a mission - and I managed to make her lose all the ingredients she'd already found... so it will be a while before she'll return. I suppose I can get away for a while without her any the wiser."

"Kagura will not know where you are - she is too busy gathering things for you, and imagining what her victory over the miko for the Lord's affections will be like, to realize that you have gone."

Brow climbing into her bangs, Nyoko looked closer at the small demonness. "Ah. I see - you can see things in the near future."

"Hai," she said, quietly.

"Well, Kanna," she said, pulling the feather she'd taken from the wind demonness from her kimono, noting the lack of surprise in the small girl before putting it back, "since I have this neat new way of traveling, what do you say we make a side-trip on our way to meet with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kanna met her eyes, then, and after a moment, nodded. "It would be well with this one to do so, Lady Nyoko."

With that, the sorceress began to grin, a wicked, nasty smile. "Perfect," she purred. "I have a rather dirty little prank that I will enjoy playing on this Ungai, and his army. Since I can change my form, I can quite easily infiltrate their little encampment, and introduce an... interesting seasoning into their food... by the time I'm done, any of those foolish psuedo-miko that are still virginal... won't be."

As she pulled a certain scroll from her shelf, she glanced at Kanna, and noted the wicked flash in her black eyes...

_So she is capable of emotion... somewhere within her. Perhaps I can help break the block that is holding her in the form she is now._

_With the one who created her gone..._

_She can become something else - I think I would find her a most acceptable friend._

Nyoko grinned again, an evil light in her eye as she gathered the things she would need to make her potion...

Tomorrow night in Ungai's camp would be quite, quite interesting - and the resulting confusion would cause them somewhat of a delay as all the monks and miko tried to deal with the repercussions of a night of pointless rutting...

Giving Sesshoumaru and the rest of those opposing Ungai and his freaks just that much more time to plan how to deal with them.

_I am so very evil..._

She laughed aloud._ I love my life!_

---wWw---

Ryozo looked up into the sky, and shivered. Folding his hands into his sleeves, he made his way to the edge of the encampment, hoping for a little peace. He felt a great need to meditate.

He was troubled. Absently shaking his monk's robe of the accumulated dust of travel, he frowned out into the darkness.

_I cannot help but feel that what we do here is wrong... despite what Master Ungai has said. It does not fit with the Buddha's teachings. It seems to me that it is a personal hatred of demons that he is drawing upon, and not what is right._

_After all... what have those demons done to us? _

_I can understand fighting ones that try to attack, but even _I_ have come across demons that have done nothing to harm me or anyone else - just as I have come across men that are evil, and think nothing of rape, theft, and murder._

He shifted uneasily, glancing behind himself at the groups of men and women settling comfortably after their meals.

_It would seem that Ungai himself has no problems with stealing - destroying a village of quiet, peaceful people - then taking all their food and anything else he deems useful. How does that make us any better than bandits? At least they come honestly - all know as soon as they are spotted what they are after..._

_But with us - we come under a guise of peace - and then wage war._

_No. _He sighed, and guilt bit deeply at him. _This is not right - and I cannot lend myself to this insanity any longer. I think..._

_I will head into the west._

_This insanity must be stopped - and I think that the best place to start is with the very group that Ungai hates so much. Their supposed home is west of here..._

_In Edo. _

_That is where I will go._

With a last surreptitious glance behind, he turned and faded into the darkness...

---wWw---

A/N: I apologize to all for the delays in posting on this and most of my other fics save the Flower Girl - that particular fic is a daily serial, and with short chapters, I have several written ahead so I can post on it every day. This fic, however, and all my others, have much longer chapters, and so take more time to write. With my recent move, I just haven't had a chance to do much writing on them. Things are easing up a little bit now, so hopefully, it won't be so long before I'm able to post again.

Thanks for all your patience,

Amber


	32. The Opening Salvo

**Chapter 31: The Opening Salvo**

Nyoko smiled at the group of monks, then bowed her head, moving slowly, confidently past them towards the cookfires. As far as the people around her were concerned, she was merely another miko that had joined the anti-demon army.

She chuckled inwardly. _Oh well, what they don't know won't hurt them... or, wait - maybe it will._

It was convenient for her that after the army had gotten past a certain point in size, Ungai had ordered that everyone take turns cooking - and that all meals be prepared over certain fires at the center of the encampment.

It made it very easy to add her little seasonings - she was just one more miko detailed to cook that night. No one would be any the wiser - until it was far, far too late.

If she was lucky, her actions here this night would cause enough havoc to tie this group up for a week - giving Sesshoumaru and the rest of his allies that much more time to come up with a battle plan.

And even though he had not specifically asked her to do this, she was pretty certain he'd be more than pleased with the outcome. Besides - she was striking this blow because she wanted to, not for his sake.

She hated hypocrites. Bottom line, Ungai and these fools were hypocrites.

That's all the reason she needed - Sesshoumaru's involvement was just a plus, meaning that she'd get more than one chance to mess with this _particular_ group of fools.

Tying her sleeves back as she saw the others doing, she melded seamlessly into the group of cooks, chattering and laughing with them like she had not a care in the world, inwardly disgusted at the happiness displayed by these women standing amidst the spoils of plundered villages - as far as she was concerned, this food was spoiled by the blood of those they'd killed to get it.

It disgusted her.

But Nyoko was nothing if not very skilled at disguising herself and pretending when it was needed, and she managed to fit right in to whatever place she found herself in - such as now, gossiping with a bunch of soon-to-be-deflowered bitches.

_Wonder how they'll feel in the morning, when a bunch of them no longer have their powers?_

She was always highly amused when she would hear miko talk of losing their powers if they lost their virginity; common belief was that it was bodily purity that counted - but that wasn't true. It was the purity of your heart and soul that mattered.

But so many of these simpletons believed it with all their hearts and minds - and because of that, come morning, they would find themselves unable to access their power...

All because they had convinced _themselves_ that they'd lost it.

And as she seasoned each of the great spits of meat that lay across the fire with her potion, she had to laugh, even if only inside...

In one easy blow, she would remove at least a third of this army - and all without one death.

Not bad for the first strike of the war.

---wWw---

Kagome screamed, and before anyone could wake and understand what was happening, she bolted up from her bedding and moved to the edges of the camp, retching into the bushes, unable to even breathe with the horrors still burning into her mind.

Immediately, and almost instinctively, she knew that what she'd just experienced, what had just ripped her violently from her sleep, was _not _a dream, not a nightmare. It was a _vision_, and a vision of something that had just recently happened... but also a harbinger of things still to come.

As her stomach tried to jerk itself from her body, Sesshoumaru moved to help her, holding her hair away from her face, and rubbing her back soothingly, his instincts in an uproar at the upset to his woman.

Especially as he had no idea what was even wrong.

She was retching, but not bringing anything up, as there was nothing in her stomach to bring up, and sobbing, fear absolutely permeating her scent. That was something he'd never smelled from her, because she'd never really shown fear like this before.

Finally, as everyone in camp stared at her back in shock, and Sesshoumaru turned a warning look on them all, making them turn away, she began to calm a bit, and stopped retching. He pulled her to him, holding her in his lap as he continued to comfort her, hating her small cries and the shivering that was causing her tiny body to shake almost violently.

As she began to quiet enough to hear him, he asked, "What is wrong, Kagome? This is not like you, koi."

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled on a sob, and with a hiccup, she tried to steady her breathing for a moment. After a few minutes, she was able to calm enough to speak.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake everyone - especially like that. It's just..." she trailed off, closing her eyes, shuddering again as flashes of fire, desecrated bodies, and destroyed lives flashed behind her eyelids.

"I... had a vision."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows winged into his bangs, the surprise of her words catching him off-guard. "Explain."

"Ungai - and his army have begun attacking humans as well as rogue demons. We all know this, as Kanna's mirror showed us that. But it's only going to get worse. I saw..." her stomach heaved, and she paused, then continued. "I watched, Sesshoumaru. If we don't stop him, he will leave _all_ of the lands burning behind him. He's mad - what little sanity he once had has been leeched away by his hatred - and by the glory he thinks he will be covered in if he can destroy all demons... and the humans that befriend them."

Lifting a fear-ridden gaze to his, she let the tears come.

"If we don't stop him, Sesshoumaru, you, and every demon alive today... won't be in the very near future. I think he might just be the reason that demons don't exist in my time."

He tightened his arms around her as he held her eyes, completely ignoring the gasps and other sounds of shock from the rest of the group.

Speaking softly, for her hearing only, he said, "We will not allow this, Kagome. And you must not fear - no matter what happens... we will never be apart again. In life, or in death - it matters not."

She searched his eyes desperately, clinging to the certainty she found there with all her might.

_I hope you are right, Sesshoumaru - because I can't live without you - nor could I find any peace in death if you were not with me. _

_You have bound me too tightly to your side to even think of being separate again._

---wWw---

Nyoko watched as streams of monks and priestesses came to eat, and slowly, ever so slowly, worked her way back out of the encampment, assured that within another two hours, after the 'seasoned food' had been consumed, things would start getting heated between the males and females in the camp.

It would certainly be a rather entertaining orgy, that was for sure - but she wasn't interested in watching. No, what she wanted to see was the _outcome_ - she wanted to watch what would happen in the morning.

It would be chaotic, that was for sure...

With that thought in mind, she made her way to where the void child was waiting, and rolled herself happily into her bedding, extremely excited and knowing that she wouldn't get much sleep this night.

Neither would Kanna, actually - as they were set up in a tiny glade not very far from the edges of Ungai's, and the sounds of rutting would carry very easily.

She was correct in that; it was definitely a long night.

By the time morning came, it had been silent for only an hour or two at most, and, with a weary sigh, Nyoko stood and rolled up her blanket, then motioned for Kanna to settle before her.

"Alright... let's see how things are going over in that bastard's encampment, shall we?

Kanna didn't say a word, but her mirror shimmered and went dark - then cleared, and focused in on Ungai himself.

Nyoko promptly folded over in hysterical glee.

There, looking around in confused horror, was the cause of this whole mess - naked, and curled up with not one but _two _very nude miko - who began shrieking and crying as they woke and realized their circumstances.

"Oh... my... kami!" Nyoko burst out, almost unable to speak around her laughter. "I would scream, too, if I'd just woken up naked next to that wrinkled old bat! I mean, who'd have thought he had it in him..." she trailed off into more giggles.

Pulling its perspective back a little, the mirror showed an overview of the camp, with similar scenes taking place everywhere. It seemed that not one miko had kept her virginity last night - all of them had lain with someone.

And as things played out, it looked as though almost all of the females were now convinced they were no longer miko.

_That went even better than I thought... I figured I'd cut about half of the women out, and instead, I got almost every single one!_

What she hadn't prepared for were the _males _that suddenly deserted the cause, believing themselves unworthy to be called monks because they had defiled 'holy maidens'.

All in all, she had taken almost half his force with just this one move, though she didn't fool herself; she knew he would find more to replace those lost. But that would take time - and it was very possible he would never regain the sheer numbers he had now.

It was also quite clear that this army wouldn't move for some time, the upheaval and confusion too great to be overcome in just a day or two.

Perhaps, if she could convince Sesshoumaru, they should strike soon - while the enemy was still in such an uproar. It was a distinct tactical advantage to have an enemy that was in chaos and unable to respond with their full capabilities.

Especially in these circumstances - after all, one of the biggest detriments to those with holy powers was a loss of belief in themselves... if they felt unworthy, their power suffered for it, making them weak, and easily overcome.

With that thought firmly in her mind, she stood, and replicating one of Kagura's feathers, she said, "Let's get going, Kanna. The sooner we can reach Sesshoumaru with this news, the better."

"Hai, Lady Nyoko. He will be most pleased with your work this day." The pale girl climbed onto the enlarged feather, and with a swift roll of her hips, Nyoko turned the feather easily, and they took off, traveling swiftly towards the west...

And Sesshoumaru.

---wWw---

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, swearing at the top of his voice. He'd just not had a good last few days.

After he'd left the group, he'd run for hours, heading nominally back towards Kaede's village, though with no plans to actually enter it... he just wanted the comfort of something familiar around him as he tried thinking about his life.

And of course, as soon as he'd sat down with a plan to think, something had interfered. If he didn't know better, he'd think the kami had something against him thinking...

_Feh... they probably do. Or at least, Sesshoumaru the ice bastard would say so._

It seemed that old Ungai was really making waves, and his brother had sent warning that it was not safe for him to be alone at this time.

With what Kanna had shown him, he had to say his brother was right.

There was no way he could fight off that many people with holy ki, and so, reluctantly, and with a great deal of irritation, he was getting ready to head back to the group.

However, just as he'd taken off to do so, he'd realized that what he'd seen happening to those villages, would be what would happen to Edo, if they weren't careful - and he was absolutely determined that that would not come to pass.

So... he'd come to a skidding halt, and now it was time to turn back and go track down Kaede.

With an irritated sigh, he leaped forward and headed at top speed for her hut, knowing that at this time of day, she'd be there working with her herbs, unless she'd been called out for a specific reason.

What he found when he arrived, however, wasn't what he'd expected.

Kaede already knew all about Ungai, and his atrocities - because several survivors of his raids had found their way to Edo, many of them very, very dangerously enraged and vindictive males, who were very ready to join any army that would oppose the monk and his followers.

That got Inuyasha thinking.

"Oi, Kaede. I've got an idea. Why don't we let these men train, and I'll go and drag Sesshoumaru back here. I can convice Kagome, at the very least, she won't ever allow this village to be left unprotected - and he won't let _her_ be left unprotected."

Kaede considered him for a moment, then set aside the herbs she'd been sorting and thought about it. "So you will bring your brother back here, and meet Ungai in battle somewhere close - and allow these men to also fight?"

"Well, why not? They deserve to gain their vengeance for all their losses, don't they? And this way, the village is protected, and won't fall to the same fate those others did." He folded his arms into his haori sleeves and held her gaze firmly. "It's better than being left undefended, wouldn't you say?"

"Ay... but where would two armies meet, Inuyasha?"

"On the plains two hours east of here, baba. Where better?"

She thought about that for a few moments, then nodded. "Hai... I see your point. We will let them stay here, and wait for you to return. Do not tarry, though, Inuyasha. Somehow, I do not think we have much time."

He stood immediately, grinned, and said, "I never 'tarry', old woman! See you in a few days!" With that, and a wave, he was off.

Kaede watched him leave, and a concerned frown touched her face.

_Be safe, Inuyasha._

---wWw---

Kagura hovered high above the lake on her feather, watching carefully to make sure there was going to be no attack, and waited. She stayed that way for hours, and then carefully, cautiously moved, lowering her feather steadily, but slowly.

While she might have looked like the epitome of patience on the outside, on the inside, she was snarling in frustrated rage.

_All of what I went through - gone! And now I have to start all over - just because that bitch Nyoko didn't tell me that this lake, the only place in the four lands that this particular herb grows, has a guardian!_

_She's messing with me, and I'll make her pay... as soon as I have themiko out of my way and don't need her any more._

When she'd first arrived at this lake, she'd been unaware that she'd need to be careful, and so had just come in, and started searching for what she needed - and had promptly been attacked for her efforts.

Unfortunately, during the attack, she'd been dumped right on her ass on the ground, losing every ingredient that she'd already gathered - which meant she had to start all over again.

Now, finally, she was back here... and not about to fal for the same thing twice. That was why she was being so careful

Glancing at the still waters of the lake, she frowned.

_I don't understand this. I barely sneezed last time and got trampled - and yet this time, there's nothing? _

_That stupid water oni has to be here somewhere..._

Nyoko chuckled as she watched the wind witch in Kanna's mirror - looked like her little prank from before had worked, and Kagura was none the wiser. At this rate, with all her, _rather wasted_, caution, she'd be at the lake for days.

_Water oni, indeed!_

"Doesn't she know that there's no such thing as a water oni? Water elemental's, yes, but..." She trailed off into laughter, and Kanna shook her head.

"Kagura is not concerned with others, only herself. Because of this, she has learned almost nothing of the world."

"Yeah, I've noticed... and it makes pranking her so very easy! I could keep her going for the next century - but I have to say, it would get boring after awhile," she sighed a bit morosely.

Then she straightened. "Oh, well... there's always Sesshoumaru! And speak of the devil, we're almost there. I'd better let him know we're coming, don't want him getting crabby with us."

She pulled a small pouch from her obi, and pouring a small amount of powder from it into her hands, she tossed it into the air, muttering a quick incantation as she did so.

Immediately, the strange powder sparked, blowing upwards into the air and sending out a small explosion of color and sound....

And with that announcement, she floated straight into the middle of his camp, then dropped gracefully to the ground before a stoic demon Lord.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. Got your message, and came as quick as it was convenient for me."

At that, a dark-haired female burst into laughter, carefully watching Sesshoumaru's face as she stepped forward, noting the almost resigned look in his eyes, she said, "You must be Nyoko. I'm Kagome - pleased to meet you!"

Nyoko's brow shot straight into her bangs. _"You're_ Kagome?" With a wicked grin, she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm surprised, to say the least, my Lord. She seems much too mischievous for your uptight tastes!"

As the rest of the group tittered with nervous laughter, Kagome just dissolved into giggles. "Oh... I think I'm gonna really like you, Nyoko." She glanced at Sesshoumaru again, as he eyed her disapprovingly.

"Anyone who can stand up to him, and still maintain their sanity, is alright in my books!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched the two make friends.

_Perhaps I should rethink certain things...?_

---wWw---

A/N: Things are about to get very entertaining, now that Nyoko's been introduced to the group at large - and Sesshoumaru is going to get a bit uncomfortable... and he's not the only one!

Amber


	33. Alliances

**Chapter 32: Alliances**

Izayoi watched her son run towards the west, towards his friends - and towards the two women that had, so far, ruled his life, and decided that it was time to push him to finalize his decision to seek his happiness away from either of them.

Especially as the woman he was truly meant for would enter his life that very day.

_And the fireworks on this one are going to be spectacular - I think I'll stick around and watch, _she thought, highly amused. _The both of them, so stubborn and determined to get their own way..._

With that thought in mind, she waited until her son stopped for a breather, and then announced her presence to him, letting him once more feel her surrounding him in safety... and love.

The moment he realized that she was there, she spoke.

_"My son... where do you go so swiftly?" _

"Mother?" he smiled a bit as he felt her... it was like a hug, and he hadn't had that from her in so long...

_"Hai, Inuyasha. I have come as I said I would - have you decided? Do you wish to have the girl returned to you?"_

Inuyasha swallowed heavily at that. He'd known she would return and ask it, she'd said she would but... _I know what my decision is - but it's so hard to actually say it - because once I do, it's truly over. It's the last time I could have any claim over her._

"I... " he trailed off, looking down at the ground, he sighed, and whispered, "No. I don't want to force her to my side. That's not... love. I can't make her want me, and call that fair. She's made her choice - and I can only blame myself for my loss."

And Izayoi smiled to herself, pleased. _"That is wise of you, my son. You are right. Coerced love is not love. What then, will you do? Will you stick to the other miko?"_

He chuckled. "Funny thing about that... Kikyou..." he sighed again, "well... I held on to her, I think, out of fear of being alone. I was afraid, that if I lost both, I would lose everything. But... that's not true. The whole world is open to me, if I have my friends at my back - and I do. Kagome will never abandon me as a friend, I know that, and as long as I have that... I have more than I ever had before."

_"You are right again, Inuyasha. But do not lose hope for a love of your own - she is out there, and you will meet her - sooner than you might think. Trust your mother on this."_

"Do you... really mean that, mother?" he asked, wistfully.

_"Yes."_

Inuyasha smiled then, hope opening in his heart once again, and Izayoi's heart settled; her son would not spend his days alone ever again.

_"I think, my son, that you should continue on to your friends, and your brother. There is battle coming - and the fate of all demons rests in the hands of _both_ sons of the Inu no Taisho - and the miko that carried the tama."_

At that, the half-demon's face grew grim. "Ungai. Yeah... this whole thing with him stinks."

_"Go. Put the past behind you, Inuyasha, bury the emnity between you and Sesshoumaru. Your father himself is watching. Make all of us proud - join your brother and defend not only the West - but all the lands."_

He nodded, eyes turning towards the west again, and asked, "Will I... hear from you again, mother?"

_"Yes, my Inuyasha, you will. Now go."_

With a grin, he yelled, "Later!" and took off, once more heading for his friends.

With his brother, and himself, allying together, the West would stand - and if they had anything to say about it, so would all the other lands.

Ungai was going _down_.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru watched Nyoko and Kagome talking with something akin to horror, and he had to wonder about his sanity in allowing the two to meet. One alone was dangerous enough, but together...

He shuddered internally.

"Sorceress," he said, recalling her to his presence - and the reasons for her own.

"Oh... yeah. Sesshoumaru. Sorry, didn't mean to forget you," she said flippantly, and he gritted his teeth silently as Kagome once more broke out into silvery peals of laughter. "So... what can I do for you?"

"I would like to discuss this monk, Ungai, woman."

"Yeah... that reminds me. I already caused that bastard some major trouble. He's lost about half his forces, and it'll be at least a week before he's able to straighten things out and regroup."

The entire clearing went silent at her pronouncement, and Sesshoumaru, brow quirked, asked, "What did you do?"

Nyoko chuckled wickedly, and tapped her lip with a slender finger. "Well, you know how what people _believe_ is sometimes even stronger than _truth_?" At his nod, she smirked, and continued. "I had this little powder that goes really good with meat, and so I snuck into his camp and seasoned their food with it. It kinda made for an interesting night - although the two miko that woke nude next to Ungai sorta freaked out..."

Eyes wide, Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other, then back at the sorceress - and apparently, Miroku figured it out as well, as a very perverted look crossed his face.

"Passion powder, Lady Nyoko?" He snuck a glance at Sango, then grinned. "Tell me... would you happen to have any more?"

Sango's face grew outraged, and she swung instantly as the sorceress laughed, knocking Miroku right out, and with a blissful smile on his face, he keeled over peacefully.

"Pervert," she hissed angrily.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to tamp down his rising frustration.

"Nyoko," he said warningly, "explain."

She laughed, and then bounced over to take a seat near the two miko. "Okay, okay, keep your hakama on, sheesh. Anyway, all those miko in his army have the traditional belief that their powers are based on bodily purity." She shrugged. "It's not, of course, but because they believed it, when they all woke up deflowered, they couldn't access their powers anymore, and now are just ordinary women."

The demon lord considered her words for a few moments, almost laughing internally at the idea of what she'd done, though he would never show it.

"That does not account for him losing _half_ his forces."

"Nope. But the flip side of the whole thing is that quite a few of the monks felt that they had dishonored the buddha and the kami by deflowering said miko, and have given up their robes."

The entire pack found themselves astounded as they stared at the sorceress, awed.

Kagome shook her head to clear it, and said, "Well... it was a brilliant idea, I have to say. The mind is a powerful thing, and belief in an ideal can certainly influence the reality of a situation." She looked at Nyoko. "So... half?"

She shrugged gracefully. "Mmhmm. Though I'm sure he'll recoup some of those losses, I don't think he'll regain them completely. At the very least, it buys us some more time."

Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... indeed it does. Now... we must make alliances." He turned to look at the fire elemental, who'd been rather quiet for the last little while. "Tell me, Kisho - do you know of any others of power that would fight with us?"

Kisho looked away, eyes troubled. Finally, he said, "Yes... " he sighed. "I will go speak to them, though it should be understood that I cannot guarantee their participation."

"It is acceptable. Do what you can." He watched as Kisho nodded, then turned to leave, although he stopped and turned to Kikyou with a smile, before disappearing in a streak of fire.

Before anyone could say anything, a red-clothed bombshell came skidding into camp cursing up a blue streak, and as Sesshoumaru watched, brow quirked, the half-demon turned to speak to him, then caught sight of Nyoko.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru - who the hell's the skinny wench?"

An ominous silence followed, and Kagome's face darkened, seeing that, Inuyasha's ears plastered flat to his head, and he braced himself.

"_Inuyashaaaa! _ Sit! _SIT_! How can youbeso _rude?!" _she yelled, outraged.

Nyoko's eyes widened almost comically at the sight before her, and then she dissolved into hysterical laughter, while the rest of the camp just shook their heads.

"S-sit??!" she gasped out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stumbled up to the crater the half-demon lay in, and dropping down to her knees, said, "Awww... good doggy... he's sooo cute! You sit when told... looks like Kagome has _you_ well-trained. What a fate for a son of the Taisho!"

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth at that, and Sango, Kikyou and Kagome all fell into each others arms, giggling madly.

With a deep sigh, Sesshoumaru turned away, shaking his head as he listened to the cursing of his brother as the fool erupted from his hole, and waited for the next yell that would precede him being forced back into the crater.

He looked up into the sky.

_Why me, father? Why did you saddle me with this chaos?_

---wWw---

Somewhere far away, and yet not, the Inu no Taisho burst into laughter.

_Welcome to it, my son, _he thought, gleefully.

---wWw---

Several hours later, Sesshoumaru sat with the rest of the group around the fire, while the children were occupied drawing and playing games. It was time to start planning.

"Nyoko... I think that you will need to speed up the process with Kagura. Is that possible?" he asked.

She frowned, flicking a quick glance at Kagome, then nodded. "Yes... but..."

"Just what are you planning on doing to Kagura, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

He quirked a brow at her tone. "I am going to turn her little plan of possession around on her, miko. I will control _her_ for a time... until she learns her place. At this point, her help in the coming battle would be acceptable - whether it is willing... or no."

Eyes narrowing, Kagome stared at him, then looked away uneasily. "I don't suppose I could talk you out of this...?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," she mumbled.

"Oi, we- err... woman..." he said, ears flattening to his skull at her warning glare, "what's the big deal? It's just Kagura."

She sighed. "I'm just not comfortable forcing others to do things against their will, that's all."

"It may be that this will teach the wind witch to view possession as you do, then, miko. Let us hope for her sake that it does." He looked back at Nyoko. "How long until you can give me control of her will?"

"Perhaps a week, maybe ten days. I will have to use a different path than I had first planned, but..." she trailed off, then shrugged. "Not that it will make much difference to her. Controlled is still controlled, after all."

Sesshoumaru eyed her, then nodded. _There is something she is not saying... but perhaps that is for the best. Kagome would probably not like it._

"Very well, then. What will you need from me?"

She rubbed a hand down her arm, eyes thoughtful. "When I have need to bond her to your will specifically, I will bring her to you. There's nothing else until then."

He inclined his head to her. "Take Kanna with you - she will be able to show you where we are when you are ready."

Nyoko stood, and bowed slightly to him, her face serious for once, then turned to her newest friends. "Take care - and be cautious. This Ungai... he's insane."

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Yeah, yeah, go away now. Not like we don't already know the old geezer is crazy."

Nyoko studied him for a moment while the three other women snickered, then her usual unrepentant grin crossed her lips. "I have special plans for you, little doggy... don't you fret your self. Be a good boy, now!" She laughed and blew him a mocking kiss as she pulled a feather, and crawling on behind Kanna, she giggled at the outraged sputtering of the half-demon.

"Later, everyone!"

With that, she was gone, and everyone stared at Inuyasha's red, angry face as he cursed after the departed sorceress.

Kagome poked him in the side, laughing breathlessly, she said, "Ya know, dog boy... I think she's perfect for ya!"

Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment, watching his brother's shocked face, then smirked faintly. "I concur, my miko. Perhaps I should consider her as a suitable mate for my younger brother."

The enraged half-demon scowled at everyone, then plopped down next to Miroku, a sulky look on his face. "Feh," he said, disgustedly. "As if I'd ever think of that wench like_ that! _Now... weren't we talking about _serious _stuff, or what?"

---wWw---

As the talk continued amongst the group, Kagome let herself get lost in her own thoughts for a while, and then, when it got late enough, she got up, and helped the children to bed.

She wasn't really paying any attention to the talk around the fire, battle plans and the like not being her forte. Once they were in battle, she'd go where she was most needed - until then, she had other things on her mind.

As she sat near the children, humming them into dreamland, she let her mind wander some more, so was caught a bit off-guard when Sango came over and sat with her.

"What's wrong, Sango? Usually you love to talk about battles and fights," she said dryly as she eyed her friend.

Sango blushed, but laughed. "Yeah... well, mostly, what they're talking about right now is just supposition and vague possibilites. Once we're into actual planning and strategies..." she trailed off, glancing suddenly at her friend, then away.

Kagome looked back at her wryly. "What's really on your mind, Sango?" she asked.

Her friend looked sheepish for a moment, then her expression changed, sadness creeping into her eyes.

"What... what's it like to be... dead?"

Kagome blinked, surprised - and then her eyes went distant, and she sighed. _She wants comfort for the memories of her family. _"Like being alive... only better. Of course, for others, it's different... as I went to the place that finished souls go to."

"What do you mean?" Sango looked confused.

"I'm the last incarnation of this soul, Sango... so I didn't go to wait until my next re-birth."

"Oh," she breathed. "I see. Nirvana."

Kagome frowned a little. "Well... yeah, I guess you could call it that. Although... perfect nothingness... no... it definitely isn't that. It's an entirely new existence, Sango - just like being alive, only time, and death, have no foothold there at all. And distance means nothing. Here, and there, are as close, or as far, as you want them to be."

Sango was awed. _Is it really so? _"I can see why you didn't want to come back, Kagome..."

"That's not really why, Sango. I was just... tired. I'd spent so much time following Inuyasha, trying to love him the only way I knew how - by giving him all of myself - but it never worked. I'd finally given everything I had, and there was nothing left for me. So... when I died, I was at peace. And then... there was Sesshoumaru, and he was... everything. He was what I didn't want to leave."

The two women hadn't realized that the others had stopped talking and were listening, and as they heard Kagome's words, they were flung into thoughts of their own... Kikyou, feeling bad once again for the pain she'd inflicted on her one time rival, and Inuyasha...

Inuyasha just hurt. Despite his recent realizations, he still loved Kagome - and in some way, probably always would. It would just change over time. But he would spend much time in the coming years kicking himself for his loss, and the hurt he'd dealt her.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was inwardly pleased as he heard her words... for as long as he'd loved her, and as hard as he'd fought it, once he'd finally given in, he'd watched the triangle with his brother and the former undead miko with a very deep sorrow...

And envy for his brother - to have her heart, and abuse it... he'd never understood the foolish half-demon. So to hear her now speak of loving him, of wanting to stay with him, filled him with happiness... something he'd never hoped to really feel.

He hadn't, either... until she'd chosen him.

He was roused from his thoughts as a powerful group of auras suddenly swelled over the encampment, and the entire group was on their feet with weapons in hand when Kisho walked slowly into the circle of firelight...

Accompanied by a small contingent of youkai - obviously warriors of high calibre by their stance and weaponry, and Sesshoumaru slid Bakusaiga back into his obi as they cautiously approached.

The oldest, a male water youkai, followed by a wind youkai, nodded at him, eyes glinting savagely as they looked around themselves and noted all the members of the group, and their readiness for battle.

"We will fight this threat with you, Sesshoumaru of the West - as Kisho has spoken, we have also seen for ourselves the danger this Ungai poses to all of our lives." With another approving glance around, he finished, "There will be others that come. When that monk comes, we will meet him in battle and defeat him utterly. What say you to this alliance, Lord of the West?"

Sesshoumaru stared consideringly at the group for a few moments, then nodded once, sharply.

"Be welcome, then. We will be allies as we see to the destruction of the one who threatens our existence. Come... join us around the fire - this camp is open to you."

With that, the enlarged group eyed each other a bit, and settled slowly back around the fire.

Kagome stared at the youkai, then at Sesshoumaru, and inhaled deeply.

_Oh... this is gonna be fun, _she thought. _I can already foresee some of the infighting that's going to take place with this group._

Sango chuckled at the look on her friends face, and patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Normally, in a group like this, they'd all start fighting immediately to establish dominance... but with Sesshoumaru, backed up by you, no one will even try it."

And then she broke out in laughter. "Inuyasha, on the other hand... he might just end up getting in several fights."

Kagome slumped. _Great... just great. That's all we need. We're supposed to all be allies... why can't we just get along nicely and save the fighting for Ungai? _

And then she gave herself the answer.

_Because they are youkai, that's why. They just love to fight._

---wWw---

A/N: Poor Kagome, surrounded by testosterone laden males bent on proving themselves... looks like she and Kikyou and Sango are going to have their hands full dealing with them and the children... wait... children, males, children...males. Okay... got it. Same diff.

Amber


	34. The Vanishing

**Chapter 33: The Vanishing**

Kagome sat up in her bedding with a sigh, and looked around, noting that the camp was silent, and Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

_He must be patrolling the edges of camp... I don't think he feels entirely comfortable with all these new demons here. _She sighed again, a melancholy feeling sweeping through her, and she lowered her eyes from the edges of camp, to the fire that still burned steadily.

_Why do I feel so sad? _she wondered, with a quick shake of her head, she gathered herself and stood up, moving silently towards the edge of the camp bordering a small field.

Once she was a little away from the camp, and the people still sleeping within it, she sat down with her knees against her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She looked up at the sky, then, staring at the almost-full moon that peered back down at her, and as it always did, the moon pulled her thoughts to Sesshoumaru.

_I think I'll always equate the moon with him - full or crescent, it doesn't really matter. All the years I've known him - and yet I didn't, not really. But my heart tells me that I should have..._

A slight breeze kicked up, and she lifted dainty fingers to brush a lock of hair back behind her ear.

_There's so much to him. It's like looking in a mirror - he shows only one side of himself to the world - but then, you realize that it's not a mirror... and suddenly, you see the rest of him. It would take years to see it all, I think._

_And he's beautiful - inside, where it counts._

Her thoughts then wandered to Sango's question earlier that evening....

_"What... what's it like to be... dead?" _

_It was... fine, when I was dead. But when he died..._

At that thought, her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes immediately filled with tears... she couldn't even bear the thought, and her hand went to her heart and clenched against her chest...

_That's why I woke feeling so sad... _her eyes widened as she remembered part of her dream...

_Ungai wants to destroy all demons - but most of all, he wants to destroy Sesshoumaru - because Sesshoumaru defeated him before... and I dreamed that. _She shook her head, then, tears glimmering like crystals flinging themselves around her. _Oh... I could not bear that... to lose him - it's not something I could live with._

_Not ever..._

Her eyes narrowed then, and her other hand clenched as well, as her heart raced with fear - the fear of losing something that had become precious beyond anything to her.

Through the trips down memory lane that he'd taken her on, to being separated by Inuyasha's refusal to let go, to being reunited, and the battles with demons, she'd watched him, and seen his heart, and it was the most important thing to her - in this universe or any other...

She would sooner allow hell to merge with the land of the living as to ever live without him again.

_I will not lose him - not to Kagura - and not to Ungai, or his followers. So how do I keep what I dreamed from happening? Not that that stupid monk could ever defeat Sesshoumaru - but an entire army of those wielding spiritual powers?_

_Somehow... there has to be a way to make them understand! How can all these miko, and the monks, too, not understand that they disrespect the kami everytime they randomly kill demons - just because they are demons? _

_The kami created demons - just as they created humans... don't they _see _that it's disrespectful? Every time they kill a demon for no reason, it's like they're saying that the kami made a mistake in creation! It's wrong to do that! How can they judge the kami so?_

She sniffled, then, realizing that she was crying, and uncurling her fists, she wiped her eyes, a hollow chuckle breaking from her.

_There has to be a way to stop an army with powers like this one - after all, the ki they wield comes from the kami... _

_Maybe..._

_If the kami gave it... the kami can take it away. My future, the one I came from... there were no demons anymore - and the world is imbalanced, dying because humans are destroying it. But..._

_Can I?_

Her breath caught as she thought about it... it was daring, and possibly stupid... but...

_It might be the only way to fix things. Because even if we somehow manage to win this time - it will only happen again._

_Sesshoumaru will never allow it, so I'll have to go without telling him._

She looked down, then, at her hand, idly noting the nail marks... and the slight traces of blood from where she'd cut herself from clenching her hands so tightly.

_Yes... he'll be furious..._

_But if I can do it..._

_It will be worth it._

Decision made, Kagome stared out across the field and watched the grasses bend gently before the breeze for a few moments.

Then she closed her eyes, concentrated on the path between worlds that she'd walked with her love...

And vanished from the sight of the living.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru stopped instantly, stunned, as he felt her disappear from this plane of existence, and his eyes flashed red as he turned and immediately arced into his light form and flew back to the camp, knowing he'd find her gone.

_What is it that you do, miko?! You leave me here, on this plane, and go into the other realm - for what purpose? You should know that I will not let you leave me, woman..._

As he landed back in the camp in a brilliant explosion of light, the demons in camp all woke, startled at the sheer weight of the youki he was emitting - everything within miles of the group would be able to feel his displeasure.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, pissed at being woken up, and wondering what the hell had set his brother off so bad.

"Oi, bastard! What the fuck? We're trying to fucking sleep... so what the hell crawled up your ass and died, huh?" he ground out, irritation plain in his voice.

"If you would like to live to see morning, Inuyasha, I suggest that you do not anger me any further. What do you see missing from camp, half-breed?" he hissed back, his anger spiking even further.

At his words, everyone began looking around, wondering what he was talking about - until Sango cried out.

"Kagome!" Eyes wide, she looked over at Kikyou, then back at Sesshoumaru.

"Correct, slayer. My miko is not here - and I would like to know how she left... and not one person here noticed." He pinned his brother with red eyes, and Inuyasha suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"She ain't mine to protect anymore, bastard, now is she? You made sure of that when you took her away from me - so why are you lookin' at me?" he asked sullenly.

"Besides... don't you know where she is? From what I understand about this bond of yours, you should be able to tell," he snapped, voice snide.

Sesshoumaru growled, anger leaching more crimson into his eyes, and streaked forward, grabbing his brother by the throat and glaring up at him. "As should you, half-demon," he growled out, "since you saw fit to try to break_ our _bond by forcing one of your own on her." He suddenly looked disgusted, and tossed his brother back to the ground, turning away and staring out into the night.

"I know where she is. She walks the paths between realms - but what I do not know is why."

Kikyou paled, gasping out, "She's... dead?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her for a moment from the corner of one golden eye, then looked at his brother again. "It is pathetic, Inuyasha, that even the former dead priestess, the one who tried to kill her, shows more concern for Kagome than you - who claimed to love her. With 'love' like yours... who needs hatred?"

Looking back at Kikyou, ignoring the surprised sounds from those awake and listening to his words, he said, "No, miko, she is not dead. She merely travels the paths of the other realm. She cannot die - just as I cannot. Not unless both of us were to die at the same time - as well as Inuyasha. We, all three, are bound together - we live together, and die together."

Sango frowned, exchanging confused glances with Miroku.

Miroku nodded at her, understanding her question. Delicately, trying to be as correct as he could so as not to agitate the obviously upset demon lord any further, he asked, "What is it then, that you are concerned about, if I may ask, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The daiyoukai closed his eyes, doing everything to regain some semblance of control, and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, and finally, he opened his eyes, turning to look at the monk, who was relieved to see his eyes were mostly gold again.

"There are many destinations those paths may lead to, monk. I do not know what she attempts - what she is looking for. I am," here, he looked away, "unsettled with her presence so far away from me."

Miroku nodded, instantly understanding. He'd feel the same if it were Sango.

There was a stir of youki, and the water elemental from earlier, Seiichi by name, spoke up.

"So... it is true, then. The Great Lord has chosen... a human female. What makes you think she is worthy for such a place as the mate of a powerful dai?"

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the foolish demon, as those in camp that knew her looked insulted on her behalf.

"Are you stupid?! You're asking _Sesshoumaru_ to justify his choice to _you?" _ he rolled his eyes and tucked his arms into his sleeves. "You must have a death wish."

Seiichi merely stared at the demon Lord. "The question stands, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared at him consideringly for several long minutes as the atmosphere in camp became uncomfortable, and even Seiichi himself began to shift uneasily, before he finally spoke.

His voice was ice, devoid of any warmth, sharp and jagged. "You have no place to question me, Seiichi, unless you mean to challenge." His knuckles cracked as his fingers began to glow green. "Is that what you are doing?"

"No, Sesshoumaru, I am not. And what's more, you know it. However... there will come others, others who will question you, and _demand_ answers. What will you say to them?"

His fingers lost their glow as he narrowed his eyes on the water elemental, and on those who stood with him, and then he turned his back on them, unconcerned.

"I will say that they are fools to question my choices... _any _of them. And that they are fools to question the miko's fitness to be my mate - after all, it is _she _who will determine the fate of all demons..." his voice trailed off ominously for a moment.

"It is foolish to bite the hand that feeds you, is it not, Seiichi?" he asked silkily... and as silence reigned in the camp, he walked away.

"I will not be answerable to anyone. Remember that," came ghosting back from under the trees as he disappeared from the sight of everyone in camp...

Including the demons.

---wWw---

Ryozo breathed a sigh of relief as he topped the small rise, and looked down on the village he knew was Edo.

_Finally... now, I can only hope they will hear me, and not turn me away._

He moved slowly down the small hill, and frowned as he noted what appeared to be a fairly large group of men practicing with weapons in a large clearing just outside of the confines of the village. The men looked rough, and yet determined.

As he approached them, one broke away and moved to confront him, holding himself warily as he stared narrow-eyed at him.

"What do you want here, monk? This village wants no trouble with you and your kind," he spat.

Eyebrow climbing into his hairline, Ryozo spread his hands, showing his peaceable intent. "I have not come looking for trouble, sir. I seek the village miko, Kaede by name, I believe?"

The man glared at him suspiciously, then turned his head and called over his shoulder, "Shunichi! Go, fetch the Lady Kaede... this _monk_ wishes to speak with her."

The chosen male glanced at them, and then froze for a moment, also glaring at him suspiciously, before turning and running into the village, and Ryozo winced.

_These men do not trust anyone that wears monks robes... and I cannot say that I blame them. Ungai and all his hatred will only turn the people against us in the end..._

He nodded at the man before him, then bowed slightly. "I thank you, sir. Do you mind if I sit and rest? I have traveled far, and at a quick pace to get away from the army that marches this way."

"Army? You mean those murdering monks and the devil women that claim they are miko?" The man's voice was laden with hatred, dripping with poison, and Ryozo wasn't surprised.

"Yes, I mean them."

"So they are heading this way then." The man turned and gestured at the others that were still practicing in the field, then looked at Ryozo. "All these men you see here came from other villages - villages that that bastard Ungai destroyed... simply because we chose not to hate just because he said we should. And all of us, will fight against him when he comes."

Eyes narrowing on him, the male asked, "When the time comes, monk... what side will _you_ fight on?"

With that, the man walked away, joining the others back in practicing with their weapons, and he stared after him for a moment, then looked towards the village as he noted the woman walking towards him wearing miko garments.

_She is elderly... _he sighed. _It is regrettable that this trial has come to one who should only know peace in her waning years._

He bowed respectfully as she reached him and pinned him with a weighing stare, and he waited patiently for her to make her decision.

"Tell me, monk... why have ye come here?" she asked.

He sighed, then, and looked out over the field, before looking back at her. "Lady Kaede... I have traveled far, and seen much, and when I first met the monk known as Ungai, he spoke only of destroying those demons that attacked people unjustifiably. I saw that as reasonable, and joined with him for a time." He shook his head, and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking over at her.

"But... as time went on, he became almost rabid about anything that had demon blood... or anyone that befriended such a one. And when he began attacking humans and demons alike that had done nothing to anyone... I couldn't justify it - so I left."

Kaede watched him as he spoke, and nodded, finally smiling at him. "Come, then, monk - be welcome in my village. If you follow me, I will take you to my hut - we can speak further there."

Ryozo smiled back at her, then fell into step with her as she walked slowly back towards her home.

"I came this way looking for the group that helped so many of the villages against the marauding lesser demons - I had heard that this village was their home."

"Aye, it be." She glanced sideways at him for a moment. "When they return, ye will no longer be the only monk - Miroku will be most pleased to see a brother, I think."

"It will be a welcome thing to speak to a brother that is not filled with hate," he said in agreement, as they approached a small hut set a little ways from the others. He held back the hanging mat for the elderly miko as she entered, and with a grateful smile, she gestured for him to enter and sit with her.

As he sat down, she moved to prepare tea, and he watched the small fire as he let loose a weary sigh.

"Ye traveled swiftly, young monk," she said, watching him as his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Yes... I did not want to waste time. Ungai will not stop unless he is forced - he will have to be defeated utterly, or his hatred will only spread like a disease." He tilted his head, then and met her gaze curiously.

"This group... it contains a monk, two miko, and a half-demon?"

"It does," she nodded, "but it also has grown. One of the miko is my sister, the Lady Kikyou, and the other is the shikon miko, Lady Kagome. The half-demon is Inuyasha, the half-brother of the Western Lord."

Ryozo's brow rose at that. "The Western Lord... I had heard that he had died - and also that the Lady Kagome had as well,during the defeat of Naraku."

"Ye heard correctly..." she trailed off, and chuckled.

He glanced at her, then smiled as he realized. "Oh! My apologies, Lady Kaede. My name is Ryozo."

"Ah. Ryozo, then. As I was saying, ye heard correctly. They _had_ died... but now, they are not." She glanced at him for a moment, then looked down at the fire, a small smile crossing her face.

"I hope that ye have an open mind, Ryozo... because the group ye have sought is truly different in all ways than anything that ye have probably ever been exposed to. Whether ye can accept them remains to be seen, but if ye have any wisdom, like what ye see or not, ye will not speak against them."

Curiosity gained a foothold within him. "What do you mean, lady Kaede?

"I mean that the Lady Kagome, and the Western Lord, are betrothed, young monk. Does that disturb ye?" she asked, pinning him with a wise eye.

Ryozo's eyes opened wide, and he let out a breath, stunned. "Betrothed?"

"Aye. Betrothed... well, as we humans would see it. They call it mating, I believe."

He sat back at that, and stared at her. "And... you... approve of this coupling?"

Kaede chuckled at that, as she prepared two cups of tea, carefully handing him his when done. "It be not my place to approve or disapprove, Ryozo. Kagome is an adult, as is the Western Lord. They have chosen each other, and that is how it is. But if you ask if I _accept _this match, then the answer is yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because love is greater than hate, monk - that is why."

He stared at her for a while, then looked down at his tea, and let himself ponder her words.

_Love... I suppose... if more people understood that, there would be much less suffering in this world. And hatred was never taught by the buddha..._

He sighed, then, deeply, and looked back up at the elderly miko, a smile crossing his face.

"In that, lady Kaede, you are correct. And that is why I left Ungai, and his army of the misguided. Because I would not see hate become stronger than it already is."

---wWw---

A/N: Things are starting to come together here... and just where did Kagome disappear to, anyway? Sesshoumaru would like to know the answer to that question, also.

Amber


	35. Warmongering

**Chapter 34: Warmongering**

Ungai watched, silent, as another village burned, and then turned his back on those that had lived there, and died there, refusing to allow the bodies to be buried.

"Let them lay as they died as a warning to others about the dangers of consorting with demons."

His force was much smaller than it had been just days ago - and he scowled angrily as he thought back to the night he'd lost half his forces.

_Someone used a passion potion so that we would despoil the miko that traveled with us... and one and all, we did. It must have been a demon lover who did such a thing - and when I find out who it was, that person will die slowly. I will make an example of them..._

Even now, his army was moving slowly, battling lesser youkai and trying to recoup its former impressive stature - so this war would take longer to win than he had originally planned... but that was okay with him - his goals would not change no matter how long it took.

The total eradication of all demons... and especially the destruction of one...

Sesshoumaru - the infamous Lord of the West.

The one demon he had been unable to defeat, even with the younger monks that had traveled with him.

It was completely unacceptable that a demon had defeated a servant of the Buddha in the way that he had.

_But it won't happen that way this time. Even one with such evil power as he cannot stand against an army. This time, I will not fail..._

_The Lord of the West shall fall._

His hands clenched as he made that vow...

_No... this time, I will not fail you, my Lord Buddha._

---wWw---

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, hoping beyond hope that she'd done it right, and was back on the paths between the realms - and heaved a relieved sigh when she realized that she was, indeed, where she'd hoped.

And then she frowned.

_Okay... now what? How do I find the realms of the kami from here? Do any of these paths lead to the place I need to go?_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the heavy youki of her sudden companion until it practically smacked her over the head, and she started, hard.

Whirling around to see who it was, she stopped, stunned when she caught sight of the Inu no Taisho.

_Although I probably shouldn't be so surprised, really._

"Ah... my Lord," she bowed, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sugimi tilted his head and considered her for a moment, then grinned. "I am here, my dear, to be your guide." At her confused look, he elaborated. "You seek the kami, do you not? I will guide you to their realm."

Her eyes widened, and then she smiled, actually relieved. "Oh, that would be great!" She blushed a little, laughing at herself deprecatingly. "I kind of just came here, without any real clear idea of where I was going," her expression suddenly changed, going dark and haunted, "but... I... had to try. I..." she trailed off, and Sugimi looked at her solemnly.

"It took a while, but I see that you love my son very much, do you not?" he questioned.

She took a shaky breath, and nodded. "Yes. And I can't stand the thought that those misguided, hateful people want to take him away from me! I just... can't let it end that way - not without trying _everything._"

He looked at her, brow furrowed in curiosity. "If he left that life - even were he purified by that army, he would return here - and you would return with him. Haven't you yet realized, young miko, that you both live not only there, but here, as well? You aren't alive, but you aren't really dead, either."

She blinked. "I didn't realize that..." she looked down, thinking it through, then looked back up at him earnestly. "But it doesn't matter! If he were to die..." She shook her head vehemently, "... I can't let that happen. I don't want him to ever suffer again."

Sugimi studied her for a time, then asked, "And what of my other son? He who you loved first?"

Kagome's eyes widened, then her brow furrowed, and she looked away. "First..." she said musingly, "yes, I loved him - first. But..." she tilted her head up, eyes bright, "first... is not always best. I do still love Inuyasha, but my place is no longer at his side. I would do anything to protect _all _of my friends - but I would do _everything_ to protect Sesshoumaru."

She sighed, and looked back at him.

"Because my place is by his side. Always."

With a smile, Sugimi nodded, and gesturing ahead of himself, he said, "Then come, my Lady. I believe I have a new realm to show you."

Kagome returned his smile, bowed, then straightened...

And walked forward into the realm of the gods.

---wWw---

Nyoko scowled at the scroll she was reading, irritated at the time it was going to take to complete this spell. Normally, it wouldn't bother her, but with things coming to a head soon with this Ungai and his baka followers, she didn't want to waste any more time than absolutely necessary.

Unfortunately, this _was_ necessary.

Kagura, at this point, would only be an asset once she was under control, and right now, they needed every asset they could accumulate.

Because the situation was not good.

Even with the blows she'd struck to the monk's army, he was still strong - it wasn't possible for even a demon Lord of Sesshoumaru's incomparable strength to resist almost four hundred monks and priestesses trying to purify him.

And it would be even worse for those humans amongst his pack, she knew - including herself, if they were to fall at this monk's hands. While the demons would die swiftly, purified into nothingness, the humans would be tortured - and then burned... alive.

So no matter what, they could not lose.

She tapped the re-rolled scroll on her hand, a thoughtful look on her face.

_What other little things do I have that may come in handy here? Perhaps... I should go through my little library and see while I wait for my potions to be ready..._

By the time she'd gone through one-quarter of her library, she had a small stack of scrolls that she'd set aside as having potential to cause the enemy harm and frustration... and that pile was growing.

_Boy... I'd forgotten how many nasty little tricks I have up my sleeves, so to speak. I'm going to have a hard time choosing from amongst these. And not all of them are even pranks... some of these are truly terrible._

_Like this lightening spell..._

_I wonder how many of the fools I can fry with something like this?_

_Hmm..._

Then she came across one particular scroll, at the back of the pile, covered in dust, and frowning, she unrolled it...

And almost fell over.

_Oh! Kami... I'd forgotten this one! It's one that I've never used, of course, there's never really been a need, except that time with Midoriko..._

She frowned then, annoyed for a minute. _Although, in the end, it would have been better if I hadn't given it to her... she didn't even do it right, and then the world got stuck with that stupid shikon no tama._

_But... if the spell were done _right... _it might just save us all._

She allowed the scroll to roll itself back up, and stared at it thoughtfully.

Dangerous knowledge, in the wrong hands, yes... as Midoriko had proven.

In the _right _hands, however...

---wWw---

"Oh for kami's sake, Sesshoumaru, if all you're gonna do is get all murderous on us because Kagome got a wild hair up her ass and ran off to try to do something in her own hare-brained way, then go find some other unfortunate group to torture - because we don't deserve it!" Inuyasha shouted, finally having had enough.

The demon Lord had been almost sadistic since Kagome had disappeared, pushing everyone to a grueling pace heading back to the village - and fighting every lesser demon that had the bad luck to get in their way.

Frankly, at this point, they were all exhausted - even the demons in the group were tiring.

"Come on, you stupid bastard! What the hell, huh? Do you think running us all ragged is going to help bring Kagome back?!"

Sesshoumaru had stopped, posture even stiffer than usual, on the path ahead of the group, not saying a word, but after the last outburst from Inuyasha, he'd snapped, and faster than anyone could even see, he had his brother pinned against another tree by the throat - only_ this _time, he was serious.

"_Silence, you ignorant half-breed!_" he hissed, rage flickering in his aura. "You know nothing! Why do you think I push to return to your village? So that you and the others can keep them safe - while I go after her! You know my miko very well, Inuyasha - there is no telling what trouble she will find."

Inuyasha huffed, as well as he was able with almost no air, and finally managed to loosen his brother's grip just enough to gasp in a much-needed breath.

"I know how she is, Sesshoumaru, so if your so worried, go after her now! We can get back to the village on our own - we don't need you killing us to get us there!"

He stopped suddenly at that thought, slowly lowering Inuyasha back to his feet as he thought about it.

_Could I?_

_Or... perhaps the correct question is, _should_ I?_

_Kagome knows enough to get where she needs to go in the other realms - and truthfully, what could really happen? There is no death, so any danger is minor. _

_What, really am I worried about? She was in more danger here, than she is there... although she really was not in too much danger here, either, since she cannot die._

_It is just that... I do not want her to go anywhere..._

_Without me._

_But at this time - perhaps I should trust her to do what she needs to, and then return to me._

He turned on his heel and left his brother gasping, still trying to gather in air. "We will rest here for one hour." With that, he walked to the edge of a small grassy verge, and stood there, looking out across the plains towards the mountains in the distance, his mind obviously elsewhere.

No one dared to question him on his abrupt change of mood, and when they continued the journey after their hour was up, he made sure to go at a slower pace.

Even with that, they would reach the village by nightfall - and everyone was pretty thankful for that.

Though... once they'd arrived, the rest that they'd hoped to receive never materialized.

Instead, they were faced with a small, but rapidly growing force of angry village men intent on taking on the monk Ungai and his army - even if the group of humans and demons didn't join in the fight.

It seemed that Ungai was making more enemies by the moment.

---wWw---

Kagura lowered her feather slowly to the ground and stepped off, letting the swirling wind currents run through her now unbound hair. Closing her eyes, she lifted her face into the freshening wind, and let it caress her...

After a few moments, her eyes snapped open again, and she frowned, deeply uneasy with what the winds had spoken of.

_Blood... betrayal... death. Fires rage, and blood is spilled - demon and human alike. Death stalks the lands... and all those that live within them. Monk that raises an army, to liberate the lands of demons... and all those that do not kill them. Beware, mistress... Beware._

_That damn monk. He's nothing but trouble, for everyone. Somehow... someones got to stop him._

_I bet... Sesshoumaru is already planning something - he isn't the type to take something like this laying down - and that fool of a monk isn't going to back down, either._

_Stupid humans..._

_Maybe... maybe I should worry about the miko later. It won't do me any good to chase after what I want, only to end up dead before I even have the chance to gain it. And with this... if I can find strong allies for Sesshoumaru to stand against this monk and his army, well... maybe it will make him take notice of me._

_Yes... maybe I can do this without spilling the miko's blood. I do not really hate her, truly, she is just a human, although powerful - it is just that she stands in my way. If I can show him that I am the only correct choice as a mate, then the miko can live._

_But..._

_Where will I find willing allies?_

She wandered slowly through the grasses as she thought on all that she had learned while enslaved by Naraku, and wondered if some of the demons that had not fallen to an evil fate by the spider's hands might listen to her. After all, if this monk desired the deaths of all demons, then...

They would be at risk, too.

It would benefit them to join with Sesshoumaru.

_Hmm... _she frowned as she thought of some possible allies... _perhaps the panthers. They do not like the sons of the Dog General - but I bet they would like Ungai and his monks even less._

_Yes... _she mused, _they are a possibility. I think it is time that I pay them a visit. And as for the sorceress..._ she scowled, _I will deal with her after all this is over._

Tossing another feather, she climbed on and directed it into the east...

Where the panthers that were left had made their home.

---wWw---

The burning smoke that filled the valley was offensive to everyone... including the army that had caused the destruction that was being hidden by that same smoke.

It angered the other army that was currently standing on the other side of that valley, however...

Because this was the army of the daimyo of the region - and he very much wanted to know why this force of monks and... _females_, was destroying_ his _property.

They had destroyed two of his villages so far, and he'd heard of the destruction in others holdings from the Lords of those areas himself. He, however, had had time to gather his forces by the time the monk had crossed into his lands, and had swiftly moved to counter his army, only losing two villages, unlike most of the others.

Even still, the loss of two of his villages was unacceptable...

And the monk would answer for it.

"My Lord," one of his most trusted samurai bowed, "the monk, this Ungai, wishes to parley with you. What is your answer?"

Haru lowered his head and considered the grass at his feet. _So... the monk wishes to speak? They are mere monks - and we are not demons, so they have no power against us, save their own combat skills, which, while great, do not measure up to my samurai. Should I...? I am curious... why he is attacking as he is._

_Yes... I will speak with him._

"I will speak with this monk. We will meet in the middle of the field - he and I, and two others from his army. I will take you, and one you choose, Sho. Send him my terms - we will see if he finds them acceptable. If not, we will destroy him, and _then_ I will find out what I want to know on my own terms."

Sho bowed, and with a sharp gesture, sent one of his runners out to meet the opposing forces general, this Ungai, and let him know the terms.

"Yukio," he called, "come, attend your Lord and I." He glanced at his Lord, and was pleased when he nodded, approving the choice.

Haru looked away from Sho and back out to the field, where the smoke was finally beginning to thin... he could just make out his runner speaking to someone from the opposing force.

_Will he have the courage to face me and explain this... or... is he a coward that will send others in his place?_

_I wonder..._

It didn't take long before they were able to observe three people, besides the runner, who immediately headed back to his position, walk towards the middle of the field.

Haru waited for the runner to return and report that the monk had accepted and would meet him, and then he gathered Sho and Yukio, and prepared to meet this man that would come bringing war to his peaceful domain.

_This monk had better hope that I agree with his reasoning..._

_Or he will die here._

---wWw---

As soon as they had stepped foot into the village, they had been overwhelmed by the things that had gone on during their absence, and Sango soon left Kaede's hut, where everyone was discussing what should be done.

She, however, had her own ideas.

There was one group of people that she herself could bring into the war...

_But I haven't spoken to any of them since father... well... I was so busy chasing Kohaku and trying to gain vengeance on Naraku that I..._

_I will just have to explain to them why I didn't go to them when all that happened. Yutaka will understand - he would have done the same in my place._

With a stiff nod, she walked back to Kaede's and pulled Miroku and Inuyasha outside to tell them of her decision.

"I'm going to bring some more warriors to fight with us," she said, and Inuyasha immediately narrowed his eyes at her.

"What other warriors, Sango," he asked suspiciously, ignoring Miroku's chastising look.

She inhaled deeply, then let it out, and met his eyes firmly. "There is another village of... slayers... hidden in the mountains. They are very careful with letting others know of their home's location - for the very reason that mine was destroyed. But..."

Inuyasha cut in. "You mean to tell me there are more of you out there? And you never told us?" He glared at her. "And anyways... if they are so careful about their villages location, how do you know where it is?"

"Because... their headman is my cousin."

Before the half-demon could start ranting, however, Miroku smacked him in the back of his head with his shakujou.

"Be silent, Inuyasha. Does it matter that she has never spoken of them before? She had her reasons. She is, however," he pinned the male with a dark look, "willing to speak with them now on our behalf. The past is the past, so leave it there. Now, we have a new enemy, and need all the help we can get."

Sango nodded at Miroku. "Thanks..."

He bowed to her. "My pleasure." He straightened up, and locked gazes with her as Inuyasha just spluttered in the background. "I will accompany you, though, Sango, make no mistake. I will not let you go alone."

She started to argue, but his gaze hardened, and she knew that she would never win, so she reluctantly nodded.

"How long will it take you to get there," Inuyasha finally snapped out, and Sango started, turning back to him.

"Oh... on Kirara, one day. Then I will have to speak to the village leaders, and wait for their decision - and then there is the trek back, which will be slower. Give me five days. At the very least, we'll be back by then - even if we're alone."

"Fine. Go. But be careful, Sango... Miroku. This monk may hate demons," he looked around at the village, his gaze lingering on some of the dispossessed men, "but he seems to hate humans that befriend demons even worse."

Miroku and Sango's eyes met each others, and then clashed with Inuyasha's, and they nodded solemnly.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning, then," Sango said, and the half-demon tilted his head in acknowledgment, and watched two of his best friends walk away with a worried growl.

_I hate this... but I can't deny, we need all the help we can get. If this fool wins..._

_We're _all _doomed._

---wWw---

A/N: Things are getting intense... there's one hell of a battle coming. And just what is Kagome really going to get from the kami in the way of help? Probably not what she's hoping for...

Amber


	36. In the Realm of the Kami

**Chapter 35: In The Realm of the Kami**

Kagome glanced around, then blinked in confusion.

At first glance, the realm they'd stepped into looked like nothing so much as the pathways between the realms - until the mists parted a bit, and the scene rippled.

She shifted uneasily, a bit nauseous at the visual of reality warping around her.

Looking sideways at her companion, she didn't miss his slightly irritated expression, gold eyes flashing above jagged blue marks that writhed with impatience.

_Guess it isn't just bothering me._

Her eyes widened, however, as the rippling grew, and then faded away... leaving several different rather cliche views of what the heavens might look like overlapping each other.

She turned to Sugimi, a confused look on her face. "Uhmm... what is this... place?"

He sighed. "The realm of the kami. It really isn't a place defined by boundaries - it's fluid, and controlled by the mind. If we were to stay here too long, we would go insane. Mortal minds were not meant to exist in this place."

She shuddered as the ether around her rippled again. "I can see that. What a horrid place... and after all the pictures of what the heaven's might look like - all beautiful and scenic... and the reality is this weird place. Wow. Who'd have thought."

"Indeed." He glanced around, frown still firmly in place, then shook his head. "Well, let us go on, then... we may as well move around until the kami see fit to allow us audience... we won't find them unless they want to be found."

He gestured politely for her to walk ahead, and she smiled at him uncertainly, but did so, feeling better when he took her arm and walked beside her.

They were silent for a while, both trying not to look around too much, keeping their eyes on their feet more often than not, though the path shifted as well, it wasn't as unsettling as the rest of it.

After a few minutes, the silence began to get heavy, and Kagome sighed. _Maybe it'll help if we talk - keep our minds distracted a bit?_

"So... uh... you know," she frowned as something occurred to her, "I've met Izayoi-sama... but what about Sesshoumaru's mother? Is she here somewhere, too?"

Sugimi flashed her a startled glance. "Has he never told you of his mother, then?"

"Nope. He's never said a word, and it just now occured to me. So...?"

He glanced at her, then looked back at the path. "Satori is still alive," he chuckled at her start of surprise, "and I imagine you'll be meeting her before long. Knowing her contentious nature, as soon as the battle starts, she'll show up. She's always looking for a good fight."

Kagome stared up at him, startled. "But if she's still alive, then how did you and Izayoi...?"

He laughed outright. "Oh, Satori was never my mate. She was far too obnoxious of a female for me to ever consider that - but her bloodlines were most impeccable, and powerful. I considered her more than acceptable to birth the Western heir."

At Kagome's shocked look, he laughed again. "Just ask Sesshoumaru. That's probably why he's never mentioned her - even _he_ has a hard time being around her."

Kagome's eyes dropped back to the path and she swallowed, suddenly unsure. _Oh, boy... mother-in-law issues are almost certainly in my future..._

With an amused arch of one dark brow, Sugimi eyed her suddenly uncertain expression, correctly guessing the path of her thoughts.

"I would not worry yourself unduly about her - Sesshoumaru will not allow her to upset you. He is more than capable of putting her in her place."

"Yeah..." she looked away, as another visual rippled into place around them, and shrugged, disgruntled. "Just my luck... the mother-in-law from hell."

At that, he tossed his head back, silver locks whipping out behind him, and almost choked with laughter, the visual of Satori, limned by flames and with an evil smirk on her face just too much.

"I don't think the master of hell would like it too much if she were to visit that place, miko... even he is not so contentious and antagonistic." He rolled his eyes, then. "Or annoying, either," he said under his breath.

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed. He just looked so... glad that she wasn't there bothering _him_. "Well... I'll have to do my best to stay away from her, then. Maybe when she shows up, I'll go take a little tour of hell just so I can _miss_ her visit."

"Actually, your best chance is to stay with Sesshoumaru - _behind_ him." With a snort, he said, "If you weren't sure before, you can now be so - Satori is where my son gets his less... _desirable_ qualities from."

She tilted her head and stared at him suspiciously. "I don't know about that," she said. "I've never seen arrogance as a good quality - and it's one you _both _share."

Sugimi gazed at her with a mock hurt look on his face. "Come, now, miko - surely you jest. I... _arrogant_?"

She nodded earnestly. "Yup."

He sighed. "Ah, well... you cannot blame me for trying."

She cast a wry glance his way and shook her head, then looked up as she felt a sudden tug on her soul, and her miko ki reacted to whatever it was that was approaching. She struggled to keep it in, not wanting to harm her companion, but he just shook his head.

"Don't worry - you cannot harm me here in this place, remember?"

"Oh... yeah," she gasped out, as her purity poured out of her in a wave, almost seeming to welcome the being that even now was forming before their very eyes.

With wide eyes, Kagome stared at the woman that stood in front of her, and then dropped to her knees, bowing low before her - as did Sugimi. Knowledge of this woman's name was not needed... her very soul rang out with the divinity of this being...

Amaterasu... goddess of the sun.

She appeared before them clothed in flame - incandescent, glowing, and both Kagome and Sugimi chose to stay low, bowed before her - they could not look upon her without being blinded...

Her form was beautiful - but deadly.

Neither one moved as she studied them, and both could feel their minds being touched, and their souls probed and judged by she who was light and warmth.

Memories swirled disturbingly through Kagome's mind, without order, pulled from her psyche by the power of the goddess, and with a shaking breath and a quick sideways glance, she was made abruptly aware that she wasn't the only one being studied in such a manner.

Finally, after several moments - or an eternity - depending on how you looked at it, the pressure on their minds eased, and the glow from Amaterasu faded.

With a soft voice, softer than one would expect from such a wondrous and terrifying being, she spoke. "Rise, then, children... and speak your minds to me. Explain why you have sought out the realm of the gods - why you would risk madness willingly."

Kagome's brow furrowed, confused, but she stood up all the same, and looked at the goddess.

Before she could speak, however, a light laugh came. "You wonder, little one, why I would ask something that I already know?"

It took all her courage, but Kagome lifted her eyes, and met the gaze of the sun itself. As frightened as she was of upsetting such a being, this was for Sesshoumaru - and she would do whatever it took to assure his happiness - and safety.

"Hai... my lady. I do," she said, tone respectful, yet curious, and she glanced again at Sugimi, wondering at his silence. He appeared to be unaware, and Amaterasu noted the direction of her gaze with amusement.

"His mind sleeps - in a way. Do not be concerned for him, child, he is fine." As her features became more visible, Kagome's eyes widened again, shock stealing the animation from her face.

"And now you wonder why I look like your mother, do you not?"

By this time, the shocks were beginning to numb her, and she just nodded dumbly again - at which point the goddess chuckled.

"Each person who sees me will see a different face, Kagome - I am the mother, after all... without me, there would be no life." She caught Kagome's gaze and held it, then nodded in satisfaction when understanding showed in her eyes.

"As for your other question... I ask a question for an answer that I already know because _you_ do not. You need to see exactly what you are asking for - and more importantly, _why_."

Kagome frowned, looking inside herself. "But I... I know why... I want to protect Sesshoumaru...." she trailed off uncertainly as the goddess sighed.

"Truly? Is it only for that reason?" she asked pointedly, and Kagome faltered, confused.

_Is it... is there something more? Am I only trying to protect Sesshoumaru... or is it something bigger than just that?_

Stumbling, haltingly, she said, "I... have come to, well..." she clenched her hands together harshly, not caring when she cut her own palms with her nails, frustration roaring to life within her, "damn..." and then, everything stopped - and she could feel the stillness in her soul... and the voice that came clearly through, striking straight to the heart of the matter.

_Why do miko and monks exist? Why did we create them, child? Think..._

"Well..." Kagome trailed off, flabbergasted at that simple question. Why _had _the kami created miko and monks? _Wait..._

"Balance," she breathed, stunned. She'd never before bothered to question her existence, but now...

Amaterasu smiled. "Very good, child. Balance. Youkai have far too many natural abilities that humans simply cannot counter - thus, if we had left things the way they were, youkai would eventually have destroyed humanity. But miko, and monks - they provide balance. As long as they exist, humans cannot be destroyed. So we, the kami, chose to gift some of our power to certain humans... but it is a blind gift, Kagome. It is up to each individual how they will use what we have given."

She felt her heart clench in dismay. "So... you cannot help, then?"

"I did not say that, Kagome... but you still have another question to answer. Why do you want our help so badly? It is merely another battle between humans and demons, is it not?" she asked, voice amused, and Kagome flushed.

"No! It's not just another battle, and you know that! I don't have to explain to you where I am from, you already know - and so you know that the balance is about to be destroyed, anyway... only this time, from the other side. Now, the demons will be destroyed... and only humanity will be left." She drooped sadly, then.

"That's why the world is dying in my time, isn't it? Because the balance is gone..." her shoulders dropped in sudden understanding, and Amaterasu nodded.

"Yes... that is why the world is dying. So... you wish to change that which you knew as simple reality in your time, then?"

Kagome looked down at that, her mind going far away. _Do I really want to change things that much? But if I don't, then..._

She looked back up. "Yes. I want to restore the balance. It's the only way. But... can it even be done? she asked, unsure of herself as she never had been before. _After all... I am just one insignificant human girl, not of any importance in the scheme of things, and here I am asking the kami to change things just because I want them to..._

And the goddess laughed.

"That is why it is you that are here asking this thing of us, young miko. Because you know that you are not the center of the world - and in that knowledge and simple acceptence of that fact, you_ b__ecome _the center of the world... and even, possibly, its only hope for redemption."

She studied the girl before her for a moment, and then said, "Come - sit with me." And as she spoke, the ether around them stabilized, becoming a virgin stretch of pristine sand along a calm beach.

She stepped forward, but Kagome hesitated, glancing at Sugimi.

Amaterasu didn't even look back. "Do not be concerned - his mind sleeps, but his body does not - he will follow where we lead.

Kagome nodded and moved to join the goddess lounging indolently on the sand.

_Whatever I was expecting when I came looking for this place, it certainly wasn't this. _

_Kinda funny how this is nothing like anyone I've ever heard of thought heaven would be._

---wWw---

Nyoko slammed her fist down on the table in frustration as she watched Kagura through Kanna's mirror. It was immediately clear when the void child had turned her mirror to her, that the wind witch had given up on her quest for the ingredients for her so-called possession potion, and was now off on an adventure of a different kind.

_And after all that damn work to get this potion ready... stupid wench. Now what?_

She sat and thought for a while, and then sighed.

_Well... the potion itself is ready - all that was really needed was the witch's presence... and Sesshoumaru's. So... I suppose I can just head back to join him now, and bring the potion with me. That way... when the stupid bitch shows up, I have it handy and can cast the spell at that time._

Looking up, she asked, "Hey, Kanna... just where is Sesshoumaru, anyway?"

Raising black, fathomless eyes to her, she said, "He has gone back to the village that the miko he courts calls home."

Tapping one slender finger against her bottom lip, she looked up thoughtfully, staring at the roof. "Hmm. Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. Guess I should just grab the most promising of my scrolls and spells, the potion, and _you, _my dear Kanna, and hop on my feather and join him and the madhouse surrounding him."

She grinned, then, as another thought suddenly occured to her. "And of course... there's the cute little puppy that desperately needs housebroken... I suppose I _could_ turn my hand to that to pass the time. I bet he'll be a lot more entertaining to annoy than Sesshoumaru, anyway."

Mind decided, she made quick preparations to leave, and then gathered everything together and cast her illusion on her home to hide it, before tossing everything, and Kanna, on her feather, and streaking out of the hidden hollow, heading for Edo...

And loads of fun dressed in a red fire-rat.

_Oh... this is gonna be a _blast!

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru had had all he could take of the chaos in the village, and had retreated to the forest behind it, looking for some solitude. Of course, the other demons had also done the same, not comfortable in such close quarters with so many humans all at once, and so he ended up in the well clearing, finally finding peace and quiet there.

With a deep sigh, he settled himself with his back against the old wood, looking idly around the small clearing.

_So this is the portal she used for so long to come and go. I can still feel a little of the magic - it is latent now, though._

That thought brought his mind back to the fact that he was separated from her - and his very deep dislike for that fact.

Despite the fact that they had only been a couple for a very short time, he found himself reacting in the same way a male that had been mated for centuries would have.

_It is not so surprising, though - I have wanted her for many months, and now that I have her, it is only natural that I want her near me at all times._

He frowned then, glaring up into the sky as he tilted his head back and laid it against the old well.

_Damn that monk... if it were not for this mess that he has caused, we would already be in our winter den - and mated. She would be mine now, and sitting beside me, not walking paths better traveled together, alone._

He flexed his claws absently. _Just another thing to add to the final tally, monk. Your stupidity is getting expensive, and I think that you will find that you cannot afford the cost._

Straightening, he sat up, slowly rotating his shoulders, and then he folded his legs, settling into a meditative position, he closed his eyes.

_I should take advantage of the silence while I have it, because as sure as I live, it will not last, and I will need all of my patience and much-vaunted control in the coming days, that is certain._

With one last thought for his miko, he sank himself into a trance, and the world was wiped away.

---wWw---

Kikyou stared at the goshinboku, and sighed. Moving closer, she climbed up into the twisted roots that bulged at its base, and ran her hands almost lovingly over it's scarred surface.

_Who would have ever guessed that that day would not be the end for me? That now, fifty plus years later, I would be standing here, touching the same tree - and yet looking no older than I did that day?_

She shook her head, and turned and sat down on the root she had been standing on. Life truly was strange. For so long she had hated it, after she had been pulled back from her grave.

_But then again... that wasn't life - it was a _half-_life, and perhaps, that's what I really hated._

_Now look at me... alive, and warm... and with a _future_ again._

_A future, it seems, that will not include Inuyasha - at least... not in the way I had always hoped. But the funny thing is... it doesn't hurt. I thought it would... and dreaded the loss of his heart, and now, I just feel calm about it - like it was always meant to be that way._

A demonic aura washed over her, then, and she flushed shyly.

_Maybe... maybe it was meant to be that way - to open the door for something new._

She looked up as Kisho stepped into the small clearing, and smiled.

_I certainly hope so, at least._

---wWw---

A/N: So... I wonder what Amaterasu is going to do about Kagome's desire to re-set the balance between demon's and humans? And how do you go about bridging such a severe gap, anyway?

Amber


	37. Unexpected

**Chapter 36: Unexpected**

_Wow... madhouse is right, _Nyoko thought, as she began to descend towards the village, looking around a bit wide-eyed. _Looks like that stupid monk has pissed off a hell of a lot of people..._

The once calm and peaceful, _small_ village had grown, seemingly overnight. New huts lined the outskirts of the village, and there was a rush of activity in every corner. And on top of that, there were youki signatures everywhere - this little hamlet had become the base for an army...

She cast around for the aura of the one youkai that she needed to see, and wasn't at all surprised to find him a goodly ways outside the village, in a somewhat peaceful clearing near an old well.

_Hah! Lord of the West, and all around anti-social guy, and he's stuck dealing with all these humans and demons... must be driving him batty! _

The very idea filled her with glee, and she turned the feather in his direction.

"Oh, well... now there'll be two more people to bother him!" she said cheerfully as they landed and she watched him turn towards her with a completely blank look.

_He's really upset, _she thought, then, as she caught sight of his expression. _I wonder why?_

The smile draining from her face, she moved forward briskly to stand before him questioningly.

"What's going on, Sesshoumaru-sama? There has to be a reason you look like your best friend just died... not that you _have_ any of those," she said under her breath.

Sesshoumaru ignored her comment and question. "Why are you here so soon, and without the wind witch?"

She scowled at that. "The stupid bitch decided that she had a better way of gaining your attention - she's gone to dig up new allies against this monk. I have the potion ready, when she returns, I can still complete the spell... but I really hate it when someone does something they weren't supposed to," she huffed, crossing irritated arms over her chest and pouting.

Sesshoumaru turned, a frown settling on his brow. "Allies," he said slowly. "Do you, by any chance, know what allies she speaks of?"

"Not for sure... but she was heading off in the direction of the panther tribes, if that helps."

She watched, fascinated, as a brow rose, and an amused look filtered into his eyes... and then, he chuckled.

She gaped.

_I've never seen him laugh before - even if it is a stingy one!_

"Uhm... what's so funny?" she finally asked cautiously.

"The panthers... they are old enemies of mine. It is up in the air whether Touran will actually come and join this fight, since she does love a good one, or simply kill Kagura for even suggesting that she join me in anything," he said, obviously still amused, and Nyoko had to admit... it sounded funny.

"Well... that's enlightening. And amusing." She shook her head. "So... in the meantime, what should I do?"

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment, then looked at Kanna. "You will be best utilized in keeping an eye on the monk and that disgrace he calls an army - this one is also sure, knowing how antagonistic you are, that you more than likely have many more tricks up your sleeve to use against them."

She began to grin, a rather toothy, evil grin, and nodded. "Oh, you bet I do. I brought along a whole pile of very promising scrolls and spells..."

"Then I wish you a pleasant journey, sorceress. But stay out of their reach - I do not wish to lose allies before we even meet in battle."

Nyoko rolled her eyes, knowing that was as close as Sesshoumaru would ever get to saying 'be careful'. Then a thought occurred to her, and she frowned petulantly.

"And I had so looked forward to housetraining your brother... I even brought along plenty of useless old scrolls to swat him with," she pouted.

A brow rose slowly, disappearing into his bangs, and a faintly disturbed look settled on the demon Lord's face. "Please do not say anything further, sorceress... I have no desire to know of your methods of courtship - especially as they apply to my brother."

The sorceress merely laughed, and pulling another feather, she climbed aboard, taking a silent Kanna up with her.

"Fine... be a spoilsport. But keep him on a leash 'til I can get back, would you? I don't want to have to chase him down - running is such unpleasant work." Her nose wrinkled. "It makes a girl all sweaty, don't you know."

Sesshoumaru shot her a rather annoyed glance, and she chuckled as she guided the feather back out of the clearing. "We'll check in in two days," she called out cheerily.

_That is certainly a threat I could do without, _he thought, resigned to the thought of having the mischievous and annoying sorceress as a relative.

_Of all things, I would never have thought that she would go for Inuyasha - but it will be extremely entertaining watching her lead him in circles, I must admit._

He shuddered, then. _But the thought of Nyoko and his miko becoming close, as he somehow just knew that they would, was infinitely disturbing._

_Perhaps I should send Inuyasha to China? _

_Or mayhap further..._

---wWw---

Ryozo stood at the entrance to the well clearing, and stared, awed, at the demon Lord before him.

_His aura... it's immense! If he chose - he could destroy us all..._

He faltered, then, not sure that coming to speak to this Lord had been the wisest of choices, but when he remembered the mad light in Ungai's eyes when he spoke of this demon, he forced his legs to carry him forward.

_He needs to know..._

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he said hesitantly, bowing respectfully as the Lord turned to gaze at him questioningly.

"I am Ryozo, _formerly_ a part of Ungai's group." He swallowed heavily as the demon quirked a brow. "I left when he started losing his mind..." he broke off as Sesshoumaru broke in.

"Losing his mind?"

"Yes." The monk moved further into the clearing and sighed as he looked around at the peaceful, sun-warmed clearing. "His insanity has a name, as well. Funny enough, it's the same as yours. He is determined to destroy you - the rest of demon-kind is just a side-quest for him, so to speak."

"So, you mean to say that I am his main target?" He looked towards the forest, a distant light in his eyes. "That does not surprise me..."

He stopped abruptly as Rin ran into the clearing, heading straight for him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! There you are... Rin was getting worried," she said as she came to a halt before him... and then she noticed the man standing not too far from her - and his robes, and she skittered closer to the demon Lord, suddenly nervous.

Sesshoumaru noted her actions, and placed a calming hand atop her tiny head. "There is no cause for concern, Rin. This monk will not harm you, he is much as the monk that travels with us."

She looked up at him, beaming, then back at the monk, who was observing the interaction between the two with a confused and surprised look on his face.

"Hi! My name is Rin... what's yours?" she chirped, and Ryozo blinked. _She trusts his word so much that all her fear left her because he said it was okay... that says a lot about this demon..._

He bowed with a small smile, and said, "My name is Ryozen, my Lady, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Rin smiled wider, but before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Rin - go find Jaken, and the fox kit."

Ryozo watched as the little girl bobbed her head, and then immediately ran out of the clearing, her, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," ringing high and sweet behind her.

"She is an enchanting child - is it permissible to ask how she came to be with you?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru cast him a sidelong glance, then looked away, motioning him to sit with him. Once they were both seated, he spoke.

"She is an orphan - her village was decimated by wolf youkai. I myself recently killed the prince of that tribe, for his transgressions against my miko - and my ward."

"So... you took her in?"

"When I met her, her village had yet to be destroyed - but she was already an orphan, and the villagers were beating her. She could not even speak. Then, the village was attacked, and everyone was killed - including Rin."

Ryozo gasped, and stared at him. "B-but, then...how?"

He slipped Tensaiga from his obi, and allowed the monk to look at it. "This is Tensaiga - forged from the fang of my father. It has the ability to slay the minions of the underworld, and return a being to life. This is how Rin is still here, though she died that day."

The monk was amazed - there was no getting around that. _This demon - has power over life and death... and he used it to save a little human child._

"And so you've kept her with you ever since. But why? Why not return her to a nice couple somewhere that would be willing to take her in?"

"She has no desire to return to live with humans. This one would never force her to do so - she is my ward by my choice - and her own." He looked over at the monk from the corner of one eye. "Do you find that strange? So, too did that fool, Ungai."

Ryozo started at that, and raised a questioning brow.

"Rin is central to my... fight with Ungai. She was the catalyst. The monk tried to steal her from me and force her to live in a village of humans - this one would not tolerate anyone forcing her to do something she did not want to do. So, they tried to exorcise me. Needless to say, they failed."

Suddenly, Ryozo understood a whole lot more about Ungai.

_So... the fact that a little human girl chose a demon over a monk is what really set you off, is it, Ungai?_

_How... utterly unexpected._

---wWw---

Kisho reached up, and moved the branch out of the way, bowing slightly as Kikyou stepped past, and she smiled at him.

_How gallant, _she thought, then frowned, _so unlike Inuyasha - Mr. Impatience himself._

"I understand from things I have heard, that you have quite the story to tell, nisou. Would you find this one worthy of the telling?" he asked, brow raised questioningly, and Kikyou flushed, and lowered her head.

"It is certainly a long tale," she said wryly, "although, whether it's truly interesting, I can't say."

He smiled down at her as they continued on their way. "Then tell me of your life, and let me be the judge," he said softy.

Kikyou met his gaze, and nodded. "If you wish... but, please, tell me if you start getting bored."

He chuckled, his eyes lighting like blue flames, burning a hot path right into her soul. "Don't be concerned - you will not bore me."

"Well, since it is such a long tale, maybe we'd be better off finding someplace to sit," she laughed, and he tilted his head, and gestured to a small clearing on the banks of a small stream.

"Would this little glade be appropriate, nisou?" he asked, and she nodded again, moving to take a seat near the water on a soft patch of grass, sunlight warming it perfectly.

When he sat down, she began, and as the sun moved in the sky, and afternoon followed morning, she told him the story of her life. Not once did he become bored, and in fact, stopped her several times to ask questions, and she flushed with pleasure at the fact that he showed such interest in her.

In that way, they passed a pleasant day, and as dusk approached, Kisho stood, offering a hand to help pull her up. "I must ask your forgiveness, miko... I kept you here, talking all day," he glanced at her guiltily, "and I forgot that you had nothing to eat."

Kikyou's eyes widened, and then she laughed as she put a hand to her abdomen. "I completely forgot... I was having such a good time, that I didn't even notice I was hungry, so don't apologize!"

She looked down, then. "It's been many years since I could claim such a happy day, Kisho-sama, so don't feel badly. I don't," she assured him.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile of pleasure, and offered her his arm. "Then I will not regret it, either. Allow me to escort you back to your sister's hut, my Lady."

Both of them were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice that they'd had an audience for several minutes...

_Keh... looks like Kikyou's moved on already - guess its a good thing I'd already decided that we needed to set each other free._

Inuyasha stared after the two with a melancholy expression.

_Doesn't mean it's easy, though... seeing both Kagome and Kikyou with other people._

_It sucks..._

_But I'll get over it. I swear it._

---wWw---

Kagura stared at the panther demoness, and scowled in frustration. The damned cat was_ toying _with her, she was sure of it.

"This isn't for Sesshoumaru's sake, panther! It's for every demon out there... once that damn army finishes with the other lands, they _will_ come after you! Ungai wants nothing more than the obliteration of all demons - no matter who you are or where you live."

Touran shook her head, a cool, amused look crossing her face. "Did you think I didn't know about that monk already? You come here asking for us to ally with Sesshoumaru, and you think I'm too stupid to know _why_ you're doing this?"

A chorus of amused purrs erupted from the three other demons standing with the tall, cool panther female.

"She thinks that we don't know that she is doing this to try to win Sesshoumaru for herself, my brothers and sisters," Touran chuckled. "She is a fool, if she thinks that she has any chance with the dog, but that is her problem."

Kagura's face flushed angrily. "Despite what you all say, I refuse to give up - it's called persistence - I _will _win him in the end, cat. But that is neither here nor there. Will you join with his forces to defeat this menace?" she snapped out.

Her unwise choice of the word _cat_ brought a bevy of growls and hisses this time, and Touran frowned. _This witch... she thinks highly of herself! I think we will go, just to see her humiliated when Sesshoumaru puts her in her place - as he will undoubtedly do._

She stared coldly at Kagura for several silent minutes, and just as Kagura was about to break out in a sweat from nerves, the panther demoness nodded once, sharply.

"Very well, we will ally with Sesshoumaru to defeat this menace." She made a shooing motion with her hands, then turned her back on Kagura. "You may go now - we will find him on our own, we have no need of you," she threw over her shoulder, condescendingly.

Kagura's eyes narrowed with barely controlled rage. _Bitch! To turn your back on me in such a way... Once your usefulness to me is finished, I'll take great pleasure in destroying you!_

"Good," she finally managed to get out. "Then I'll see you there," she turned her feather and lifted higher into the air, "if you cats can find it without getting lost, of course," she said snidely. "After all, _cats _are always managing to get lost..." she trailed off with a smirk, then disappeared in a blast of wind.

Touran watched her fly off with a narrow stare as the rest of the panthers hissed and growled.

_When this is over... that bitch is mine!_

---wWw---

Kagome watched the waves break on the shore in this odd place, and waited for the goddess to speak again, unsure of what she was really even asking for.

_I want to change the balance - to fix it... but is that even possible? It's such a drastic action, _she thought despairingly.

Amaterasu watched the girl for a few moments, an almost fascinated look crossing her brilliant visage - as though the young woman before her was something new, and unexpected.

_Perhaps she is, _the goddess mused.

"Well? And why do you think it is such a drastic action, nisou? Am I not a goddess? Nothing is impossible in this place."

"But that's the catch, isn't it?" Kagome asked. "What I'm asking for isn't in this place - but somewhere entirely different."

The goddess blinked, and then chuckled. "True - but for me, here, or there - it really matters not." She shrugged, an elegant motion made by perfect shoulders. "The true question is 'what is this going to cost'. Because there is always a price, child, for our aid. Always."

Kagome paled. "Price? What do you mean?"

"I mean that my aid will cost you. After all, you are asking something of me - turnabout is only fair."

"B-but... I don't have anything to give you! I mean... what could you possibly want from me?"

Amaterasu turned and studied the girl sitting beside her, curiosity writ large on her face. "You, even born of our creations as you are, are a mystery to all of us." She had a far-away look on her face, and Kagome shuddered. Then that gaze sharpened on her again.

"Your permanent presence here, child - if I agree to help you, you will stay here in this realm with me... forever - or at least until my curiosity is satisfied, which may well _be_ forever."

And Kagome stared at the beautiful face of the goddess, horror etched upon her own.

_Forever? _

_What about Sesshoumaru? I don't want to lose him!_

---wWw---

A/N: oOoOo cliffie! Sorry... couldn't resist! Anyways, hope that caught everyone off-guard... I love to throw those little curveballs in sometimes - if anyone's caught sleeping they just might get hit, lol! Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I'm on meds and dealing with an ovarian cyst right now, along with a broken tailbone courtesy of my husband, so actually writing anything coherent is a bit difficult.

(No, my husband didn't deliberately hurt me - he's just a bull in a china shop, and is constantly mowing things down that get in his way without realizing that whatever was in his way might _break_. Men)

Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the new chapter while I fight with the stoned plot bunnies hopping around in my head to write the next one.

Amber

P.S. Nisou means priestess.


	38. Kagome's Choice

**Chapter 37: Kagome's Choice**

Kagome stared, horror-struck, at the goddess sitting near her.

_Stay here... forever? No way! I won't leave Sesshoumaru! But..._ her face fell, and a tear made it's way down her cheek... _if I don't pay this price, then the kami won't help... how can I leave so many to die for my selfishness?_

And then a thought struck her, and she narrowed her eyes, turning that glare on the goddess.

"Wait a minute! Why should_ I _have to pay for a mistake you kami made? You guys messed up, so you should fix it!" Her fear of speaking so to this goddess was gone - if she was going to be forced to stay here, without Sesshoumaru, she'd rather be destroyed, anyway.

Amaterasu tilted her head as she looked at the girl, surprised. _She would speak so to a goddess? _"Have you no fear, girl? Don't you know that it is not wise to anger the kami?"

"Well, you're already threatening to rip my life to shreds just because you're curious! What could you do that would be worse? Obliterate me? I'd almost rather that than be kept from those I love - I'd only wilt away here, anyway..." she trailed off sadly.

"And why is it our fault that this imbalance has happened, nisou?"

Kagome looked up at her, spluttering. "What do you mean, how is it your fault? You're the ones that gave power to certain humans, without anything to balance it out, to make them accountable for what they use it for. Free power, without any consequences for misuse... how is _that ever _a good idea?"

"Are not humans capable of good judgement?" she asked, a lofty note of astonishment in her voice - a false astonishment, as Kagome could clearly hear. The woman was toying with her - and she didn't know why.

"Some are... but many aren't. If they all were, we wouldn't even be here talking about this!" she snapped out.

"That is truly how you feel, then?" The goddess asked, a peculiar intensity in her voice. "It is our fault that the humans are overrunning the world, and you wish us to fix it - without requiring anything from you?"

"Why should I pay for mistakes another made? Is that, then, the justice of the gods?" she asked quietly, formally.

Amaterasu sat back and studied her for a time, her curiosity not at all assuaged by her talk with this girl. But she was correct... they had misjudged their children's ability to use the power granted them wisely, and now, the world would indeed, pay the price if something were not done. Since the kami had no desire to watch the entire world disappear...

Finally, she sighed. "You are correct, child. We are at fault, and should do what you have asked, without requiring a price. But I am still unwilling to give up my request." At Kagome's anguished look, she shook her head. "There is... another way. I did not wish to consider it, at first... but perhaps, it is the only true way to know one such as you."

Kagome grasped onto that small hope with both hands. If they were going to get something from her, she'd rather it be anything other than being kept away from Sesshoumaru - and the rest of her loved ones.

"So... what is this way, then?"

---wWw---

Three days had passed since Kagome had disappeared into the other realms, and Sesshoumaru was going quietly crazy. If she did not return soon, he would go searching for her himself.

_How did she become the air that I breathe - and in such a short time? I am centuries old... and it only took a few years for her to bring this one to his knees. It is shameful... but while I tell myself that, I find that in truth, _he sighed, _I do not care._

_Let it be shameful - I want her back._

"My Lord!" _  
_

With an annoyed growl at the sharp voice of his retainer, he turned as the toad trotted into the clearing he'd taken up residence in, followed quickly by Rin and the fox kit.

"Jaken," he snapped out.

"Oh! My Lord... there's been another influx of villagers from the north, and if this keeps up, they'll be here in this clearing soon, setting up temporary shelters until more huts can be built. If they come, what will _you_ do, my Lord?" the toad moaned.

"I will not give up this clearing until it is time to go into battle, Jaken, so it will be up to you to direct the newcomers into other places." He looked thoughtfully into the sky, then turned back to the toad.

"Go, and find Inuyasha. Instruct him to come to me here. Then take Rin and the kit and help them find something to eat."

Jaken sighed, saying "Yes, my Lord," in a dejected voice, and turned to head back out of the clearing, muttering about his bad luck in playing babysitter to_ two _children - as if _one_ weren't bad enough. He shut up immediately when he felt a rock ping him in the back of the head.

The moment they left the clearing, he once again raised his face and stared into the sky, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. Once, he'd preferred the cold... before he'd known the warmth that was Kagome.

Now, he lived for the bursts of effervescent heat that she emitted from her very soul, warming everything around her. He _craved_ it, and though the sun warmed his flesh somewhat...

It was nothing compared to her.

He was pulled from his reverie a few minutes later as a red-clad hanyou broke into the clearing, and he closed his eyes for a moment, searching for every bit of calm and control he had to maintain his stoic reputation, when all he really wanted was to let his demon blood free and go hunt for his chosen mate.

"Keh. What's up, Sesshoumaru?" his brother asked, moving quickly to stand near him.

"Inuyasha. There is something I wish for you to do. I think you will find it very amusing," he said, a brow rising into his bangs as he thought of the havoc the half-demon and the sorceress could cause once unleashed together.

"Well, spit it out! What the hell do ya want me to do?"

"The sorceress, and Kanna, will be returning to report to me today. I have had them monitoring the monks - and Nyoko has been using some of her more... obnoxious... spells on them. When they go back, I wish you to go back with them." As Inuyasha started spitting out curse words, his face grew grim, and he held up a hand. Inuyasha fell silent at that look.

"Understand, Inuyasha, that you are there for their protection. As demons, if the monks catch you or Kanna, you will be purified. As a human, helping demons... what have the villagers that have come here told you? Those humans who help demons and are caught..." he trailed off, his tone ominous, and Inuyasha's face became stern as well.

He'd heard quite well what that bastard monk was doing to humans... burning them to death or otherwise torturing them - sometimes even both. It was horrific, and despite the fact that that wench was going to drive him nuts... he couldn't justify leaving her in harms way with no protector.

With a sigh, and a reluctant nod, he said, "Fine. I'll do it. How long are we supposed to hassle the idiots?"

"Until he's consolidated his position, and begun to move this way. Once he reaches a day from this village, you and Nyoko will retreat to this position, and we will move out to meet them on the plains."

Inuyasha nodded again, frowning in thought. "From what the newest group of villagers that have arrived have said, they're about five days from here right now." He looked up and met his brother's solemn gaze. "Guess I'll see you in five days or so, then. Call me when the wench gets here," he finished, a sour look crossing his face.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, deciding that now was not the time to hassle his brother about the fact that, while he might get away from the monks - he certainly wouldn't be getting away from the sorceress.

_This courtship is going to be very entertaining to watch._

Inuyasha waved a hand in a sloppy salute, then took off, heading back to the village, and Sesshoumaru went back to his contemplation of the sky.

_Hopefully, my female will return soon, so that I can concentrate on my _own _courtship, and not speculate about my brothers._

He stared into the sky, watching as the sun made its way slowly across the arc, and wondered...

_What are you doing now, my miko? What is paramount in your thoughts at this moment?_

---wWw---

Amaterasu watched Kagome's face as she took in her words, wondering what her choice would be - stay forever, or take what she was now offering.

Kagome's thoughts were oddly following the goddess' own. _Should I? But what choice do I have? Well... knowing the kami, I'd better ask what this other way is, first... I hope it'd a better option than being trapped here, forever._

"So... what is this other way, then?" she asked, suspicion clearly glinting in her eye, and Amaterasu laughed delightedly.

"Perhaps," she mused out loud, "this will be an even better option for me than the other - it would, after all, mean instant gratification of my desire to understand you."

Kagome's brow arched... _instant gratification?_

"Listen then, nisou, to your only other choice. We will combine, for a few seconds only. However, in that few seconds, we will _be_ one person. Goddess and human - one being."

Kagome was shocked, unable to even articulate in that moment. _Become one...with a goddess?! With Amaterasu? _

"B-but... wouldn't the darkness that I carry in my soul, taint you?" she asked in shock.

"Your soul carries so little darkness that it almost isn't even a valid concern - but what little is there will not taint me. However," here, she caught and held Kagome's gaze, "there is no way to completely separate every part of us, afterwards. A part of you will always exist within me, and a part of me... will always exist within you."

Amaterasu reached out and trailed a finger down Kagome's cheek, a slight smile on her face, and finished with, "You will carry a part of the divine within you always, Kagome - and that is how you will also restore the balance. Everything that you will need to do so, will be embodied within you."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she choked. "Wait, _what_? Your answer to having given too much power to people is to give _me_ even more?"

And Amaterasu laughed, a joyous peal into the salty-smelling air as she stood and pulled Kagome up with her. "That is why I am willing to do this, nisou - you have already proven yourself worthy. I have no fear that you will misuse what I am about to give you. Do you accept?" she asked, her voice almost choral, and Kagome was abruptly aware that she wasn't just speaking to Amaterasu in that moment, but all the kami at once... and she shivered as she thought about it.

"But... how will I know what to do or even when to do it?" she asked doubtful of her own ability.

"That is something only you can decide, nisou. All we can say is to let your heart lead you - it will never lead you down the wrong path."

She was silent for one more moment as she thought about it, then she nodded, reluctantly.

"Okay, I accept - under duress," she made sure to point out. "Humans weren't meant for divinity - or even part of it," she grumbled, and the kami before her nodded.

"You are right... but you have the potential to be able to handle it. Do not fail us in this, nisou - the balance of things now lays on your shoulders," she said, and then she stepped forwards, so quickly that Kagome didn't even have time to react...

And right into her, as though she were naught but a spirit.

Kagome felt the shockwave right down to the bottom of her soul, as every part of her became one with every part of Amaterasu in that moment - a moment, and, conversely, an eternity, and she was awed, shocked, broken, tossed on the waves of power, and then picked up, and molded back together...

Into Kagome once again... but Kagome, as a child of the sun goddess, and as Amaterasu finally stepped back out of her, she closed her eyes, still trying to take in everything that had happened in that moment that had encompassed forever within it.

_The world, and all it's realms... its so amazing! And this is all... the kami have created it, in this way... Oh, I understand so much more now!_

"That is not so surprising, my child, now that you carry some of my power within you - some of my aspect as the sun goddess. I told you - you are now in charge of the balance of things - you could almost say you are the goddess of balance," she chuckled at Kagome's horrified expression.

"And I find I even understand your reaction, now that a piece of you lives with me. You find it horrifying to push yourself forward so, ne? Giving yourself any importance above anyone else..." the goddess trailed off. Then laughed again.

"It's possible that this has been of even more benefit to me, than it has been to you, little goddess... I am certainly understanding the concept of _humility _better," she said ruefully, and Kagome laughed, startled.

"And perhaps limits as well," she said softly. "As kami, we really had no idea of the limitations of humanity - the fragility that we had created in them, and so, that is how we made so many mistakes with them, I think. But now... I have a much better understanding of what we created humans to be."

Kagome looked out over the water of the tiny little bit of Amaterasu's reality, and found that she understood the mechanics of it in a way she hadn't a little while before. It was simple will.

She willed it to be a certain way, and the ether that made up all of creation obeyed - because it was being willed by one of it's creators.

Finally, she sighed, and looked over at Amaterasu. "I'm glad, then, that this has done some good... but I'm still nervous about how I'm supposed to fix everything."

"This situation will help you learn to assert your will, I think, my little demi-goddess. It will be good practice for you." She turned and looked at her, and smiled, a bit sadly. "Much as I still wish to keep you here, I think it is time to collect your companion, and for you to go back. There is much happening - and I think you should be there."

Kagome nodded, and looked at her once more. "This has... certainly been interesting, that's for sure. I'm sure that I'll see you again at some point - am I right?"

Amaterasu tilted her head. "Yes." And then she faded out, as did the beach they'd been standing on, and Kagome sighed as a voice came from behind her.

"What happened... and where did Amaterasu go?" Sugimi asked, confusion in his voice.

"And... what has happened to _you_?"

---wWw---

Kikyou frowned, an odd feeling coming over her, and she looked skyward, towards the heavens... it was like there had been a shift in her miko ki - something changing in the realms of the kami.

By the same token, Miroku also looked up, from where he was, towards the heavens, feeling that shift as well as Kikyou did...

And all across the lands, miko, and monk, priest, and priestess, looked towards the heavens, and wondered....

_What has happened in the realms of the gods?_

---wWw---

Ungai, too, felt the shift, as did his army, but he took it as a sign... a sign that the gods condoned what he was doing, and that the heavens were shifting in order to prepare for the battle that was coming - the battle where he would take on and defeat the Lord of the West...

And all those who allied themselves with him, human and demon.

_Proof! Proof that the gods side with me, that what I am doing is righteous! The path that I have chosen is the correct path - and I will be exalted one day for the sacrifices that I have made in order to walk it._

He cast a glance back over his shoulder at the army that walked behind him, and smiled.

_Soon, I will fulfill my destiny as laid down by the kami, and the Buddha - and send every demon back to hell..._

_Back to hell - where they belong._

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru watched as Nyoko landed, and folded her hands in her kimono. "Well, I'm back to check in like you wanted, Lord Sesshoumaru. Any particular instructions for me?" she asked.

"Tell me, what have you done to the monk and his army since you left to spy on them?" he asked, signaling Jaken to go find Inuyasha while he spoke to Nyoko.

She shook her head, a devious smile on her face. "Oh... nothing - _yet. _But I've set up one fairly complicated spell," she pointed to a line of dark clouds low on the horizon. "See that? That's not strictly a natural storm. It's going to be fairly nasty - at least, for Ungai and his army. So, I don't have a lot of time to stay and chat... I don't want to miss all the fun."

He nodded. "Very well. I do believe, however, that you will be pleased to hear that I am sending Inuyasha with you - as protection, and... _entertainment_, shall we say?"

He said that with such a straight face, that it took Nyoko a minute to take in what he'd actually said, but when she did...

"Really?" she asked eagerly, and she clapped her hands together excitedly when he nodded. "Oh, this is gonna be so much _fun_! I get to mess with that stupid monk and his buffoons, _and_ teach the cute puppy to play all sorts of interesting games," her voice dropped wickedly on the last words, and Inuyasha caught them as he entered the clearing.

"Oi, bitch, don't be trying to play any of your dumbass tricks on me, ya got that? Or, Sesshoumaru or no Sesshoumaru, I'll bring you back in a box," he scowled.

"Oooo," she cooed sweetly, "the puppy barks loudly, doesn't he?"

"Feh, bitch, I'll show you puppy," he started, but was cut off by his brother.

"Inuyasha."

"_What_?!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru wrapped one clawed hand around his brother's neck and squeezed lightly - relatively, anyway. "You will stop barking. Be silent, and listen."

He let go of the half-demon, then said, "You had best leave now if you are to make it back to the position of that army in a reasonable time frame. And brother," he eyed Inuyasha with a dangerous look, "you will make sure you bring them both back - alive, and in good condition - are we clear?"

Inuyasha growled, but nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get outta my way." He looked over at the sorceress, who'd been unnaturally silent during that exchange, and caught her watching his every move avidly. With a shudder, he growled deeper.

"Move it, wench. Get back on your damn feather, and let's get going. The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner I can get away from you." Without even waiting for an answer, he took off, and Nyoko grinned almost ferally as she snagged Kanna and hopped onto another feather, taking off after the speeding half-demon like a bat out of hell.

Sesshoumaru watched as they took off, unblinking, then shook his head.

_The more I see of those two, the less I want to, _he thought with a frown.

_Another thing that damn monk must pay for - forcing me into a situation where I am tormented by their presence._

_What an inhuman punishment._

---wWw---

A/N: Bet that one threw you all for a loop! I love to do that to people... beware hairpin turns and cliffs! Anyway, hope everyone enjoys, nonetheless, and that nobody gets whiplash!

Amber


	39. Integration

**Chapter 38: Integration**

Touran kept a stern eye on the large force of panthers that had followed her with the chance to see a good battle, even despite the fact that the enemy was a very large force of those who wielded holy reiki.

Not that they minded killing humans - and that's why she had her eye on them, because despite the fact that they were going to be fighting an army of humans, she was well aware that their allies in the fight _against _those particular humans were also mixed with other humans. After all, not all humans were bad.

And for Sesshoumaru to be fighting with human allies spoke quite a bit to her about the humans - because every demon alive knew that the Lord of the West wasn't overly fond of humans as a species.

She herself was quite curious to meet these humans of the dogs... and the female that Sesshoumaru was so taken with.

_For that wind wench to be so determined and work so hard for his attention, she must have competition - someone that he's interested in. I wonder what type of demon female finally caught his eye?_

With a narrow-eyed smile, she slowed her pace, signaling the rest of the panthers to also slow... they were finally approaching the area that the Dog General was gathering his forces in, and she herself, as well as everyone else, could feel the auras of many demons... and the scents of a rather large village of humans.

Turning to Shouran, she said, "Keep everyone here, I'll go and talk to the dog, and see what's going on, and where we can settle. I'll return shortly."

"Alright - I'll keep them in line, don't worry about it, Touran. Bite the dog for me, would you?"

With a chuckle, she blurred into her feline form and took off, heading straight for the western lords heavy aura, and found herself approaching his position within moments. Coming to a stop just outside his clearing, she changed back into her human form, and stepped into the clearing, looking around curiously - and suspiciously.

"Touran." Sesshoumaru turned to look at her from where he'd been staring into what appeared to be an old well, and she quirked a brow at him.

"Well, my old enemy? Care to tell me about this troublesome monk?"

"Do I really need to? It is not like you, Touran, to not already know everything there is to know about such an enemy," he stated dryly. "Have you perhaps lost your touch?"

She hissed lightly at him, and cautiously moved further into the clearing as it became clear that no one else was within it.

"You wish, Sesshoumaru. Surely you aren't surprised to see me here - you know that I love a good fight."

"This one is well aware of that fact, Touran. Tell me," he glanced behind her, and flared his aura a little, noting that she appeared to be alone, "are you the only one that came?"

"Please, dog - do you really think I would come anywhere near your lands without an army at my back?" She snorted lightly. "If I come anywhere near you, I always have a large force with me. That hasn't changed just because this time we are allying together to destroy a common threat."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, then looked away. "Wise of you. So - allies until the defeat of this monk and his mongrel army?" he asked.

She moved closer, and followed his line of vision to stare into the sky. "Yes. We can always continue our argument later - as long as this monk and his friends are defeated and there actually _is _a later to get back to."

"True."

They were both silent for a time, simply thinking, and finally, she asked, "Where would be a good place for us to go? We would prefer forest, as I know you are aware."

He gestured idly towards the dark depths under the trees that lined the clearing. "I'm sure you know what the forest looks like, Touran - there is plenty of it for you and your..._ cats_," he said, with deliberate emphasis, "to hide in."

She hissed again at him, not really all that annoyed, since she knew he did it deliberately just _to_ annoy, and answered back with, "We _cats_ prefer to stay in trees to keep the annoying _puppies_ that live down below out of our fur - and so that we don't pick up some of their less -_ savory _- companions."

He tilted his head in question. "Do you speak of Myouga?" he asked mildly, ignoring the barb just as she had. "I will be sure to send him to bother you and your friends, then, Touran. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a bit of neko blood - although I find that it gives me indigestion."

She rolled her eyes at him, and changed the subject. "So... the wind witch. Determined suitor for position of Lady of the West... a little _too _determined. Does she perhaps have competition?"

"She is not a 'competitor' as you say, in the first place. I am currently courting a female - and it is not Kagura, nor will it ever be." He turned away, then said, "You have good timing, Touran. Later this morning we begin meeting with the leaders of all the factions of those wanting to fight the monk, to discuss how to integrate the different forces into a cohesive fighting force. We will meet just after noon in the meadow on the outskirts of the village."

Touran nodded, noting the re-directing of the subject from his courtship to other matters with an inward smile. _So... there is a little mystery here... I like that._

Aloud, she said, "Very well. I will get my people settled somewhere, and then join you there after noon." With that, she turned and left the clearing, once again blurring into her true form and leaping away, her blood running hot with excitement.

_A good battle, and a small mystery to engage my feline curiosity. This will be a very interesting diversion..._

_And perhaps, there will even be other panthers there from other places - new blood, so to speak._

---wWw---

Miroku raised a brow in surprise as he and Sango landed in the village and his gaze landed on Ryozo.

_Another monk - one _not_ following Ungai? What's been going on since we left? _he wondered, as he looked around, noting the crowded paths and extra huts being constructed - and the humans and demons mingling, without aggression, merely a slight feel of wariness.

He exchanged an uncertain glance with Sango - with all the demons around, how would the contingent of demon slayers that were following them into the village be received?

Ryozo met the gaze of the other monk frankly, curious. _This must be the one the Lady Kaede spoke of - Miroku, I believe she mentioned his name was. _

Everyone turned as Kaede herself came out of her hut, pushing aside her matting and stepping outside with a smile of welcome.

"Sango, Miroku, welcome back! Were ye successful in your venture?" she asked, and Sango nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I brought fifty-two slayers with me who are willing to fight against Ungai - when I explained what the monk was doing, especially to the human villages he encounters, they were outraged," she said.

Ryozo stepped forward, listening avidly as the conversation continued.

"The slayers then join us to protect the human villagers?" Kaede asked.

"Not just for them - slayers are taught from a young age to treat demons the same as people - some are bad, some are good. Why do you think it wasn't hard for me to adjust to Inuyasha - and why I work with Kirara? Slayers only fight demons that are endangering people."

Kaede nodded acceptingly, then, and her gaze landed on Ryozo. "Ah, monk Ryozo - please, meet monk Miroku - he is the one I spoke of earlier to ye." She turned her gaze on Miroku. "This monk once followed Ungai, but left when he began to exhibit this mind sickness that has taken him over."

Ryozo bowed as Miroku looked over at him with curiosity, and bowed politely in return. "It is nice to meet with another monk who hasn't been swayed by Ungai's madness," Miroku said, and Ryozo blinked, then nodded, his face serious.

"Indeed, I no longer feel quite so..." he glanced around, ".... out of place, as I have until now. Perhaps we could speak once you have some free time?" he asked.

"I will look forward to that," Miroku said. "Where may I find you?"

"I have tended to stay close to Lady Kaede - for protection, you know, since many of the villagers that have come here want nothing more than monk for dinner," he said wryly, and Miroku chuckled.

"I see. Well, then, I will look forward to speaking to you, perhaps later this evening?"

Ryozo nodded. "That sounds most welcome."

Miroku nodded, then looked for Sango, finding her deep in conversation with Kaede about where to set up camp for the slayers. As he moved closer to them, he picked up the conversation.

"... doesn't seem to be much room on the village perimeter," Sango looked around, "if you can even tell where the perimeter is anymore."

Kaede nodded. "Hai, it is very crowded, and getting more so almost everyday, as those the monk has dispossessed and yet, manage to get away, inevitably end up here. I would say," she looked up, squinting into the sky with her one eye, "that your best chance would be that clearing near the old bandits hideout to the north of the village. Since Inuyasha destroyed the bandits leader that was controlled by the corpse crow, no one goes there anymore, so it is fairly untouched."

Sango nodded, knowing exactly where she was speaking of. "Then we'd better get a move on before someone else claims it," she said, and Miroku nodded. "We'll be back in a while, Kaede."

"Oh, Sango, child, I almost forgot. Bring whoever leads the slayers, or your second-in-command, to the meadow on the outside of the village that leads towards the rice paddies. There will be a meeting there of all the different parties that will be working together against Ungai just after noon," the elderly woman said.

"Good... oh, and by the way, where's Inuyasha?"

"He was sent off by his brother to assist the sorceress in causing more problems for Ungai and his army," Kaede chuckled. "He was not so pleased."

Miroku and Sango both laughed, and then waved at the miko as they headed towards the edges of the village to lead the slayers towards their temporary camp.

Miroku's eyes narrowed in amusement at that information.

_Looks like Inuyasha's in for a very interesting time..._

_I almost wish I could eavesdrop on _that _partnership._

_It'd give me enough to hassle my half-demon friend for months, I am sure._

---wWw---

Kikyou was once again heading to speak to Sesshoumaru, although she wasn't strictly comfortable near the male that had claimed Kagome as his. He was so... dominating - far too powerful, she would never be able to handle a male like him.

_That just goes to show the difference between her and I_, she thought, with a deep sigh. _As much as Inuyasha always thought we were alike in so many ways, he was wrong - Kagome and I have almost nothing in common, except a passing resemblance in features._

_And even that is minimal._

As much as she could never have handled a male of the demon Lords caliber, Kagome could, and _did._ Not that he wasn't a gorgeous one, because he was - beautiful in an almost unearthly fashion - but despite that, she still couldn't find herself comfortable around him.

He was the only one who'd ever made her feel that way, too. No other demon had ever intimidated her as this one did; none had ever carried the power, and otherworldly aura that he did, either.

And yet... he and Kagome... fit. It was an odd pairing, on the face of it, but when looked at deeper, it was apparent.

Both were otherworldly, in that both had extraordinary origins.

Sesshoumaru, the eldest son and heir of the legendary Inu no Taisho, the single most powerful demon that ever lived, and Kagome, a supposedly simple little human female with an extraordinary destiny - that was playing out five hundred years before she was even born.

Who else could ever say the same? Truthfully, there never had been, and she was pretty sure there never would be, anyone like her again - just as there would never be another Sesshoumaru.

_All the things I said to her, and the things I called her, were all just because I was jealous - jealous that fate had chosen her, and not I, for such a fate, for a position of great power and recognition. But I understand now why it was that she was chosen... it was because _she_ never sought it out... _

_And I did._

She sighed as she stepped into the clearing that the demon Lord had taken over, and waited for him to address her, quietly enjoying the vision he made in the morning light with his silver hair limned by sunlight, and his beautiful, even features so seemingly calm.

Yet she could tell, as she waited, that it was all an illusion.

Because the lord was not calm at all - his youki was bursting with agitation, and she could only guess that he was upset at the separation from his female.

Kagome.

The very reason she was here in the clearing, waiting to speak to him.

"Miko," came the quiet baritone. "Was there something that you needed?"

She bowed, knowing that even though he wasn't really looking at her, he'd be aware of the sign of respect. "I... have come to speak to you about Kagome," she finally sighed, and kept her face straight as he turned abruptly to look at her directly.

"For what reason?"

"Yesterday, I, and every other human that has reiki, felt a... shift, for lack of a better word," she frowned, looking down at the ground in thought, "in the basis of our powers." She looked up, and noticed his interest, so she continued. "It was very subtle, but... yet powerful, and with far-reaching consequences. You are aware, I am sure, that our power comes directly from the kami themselves," she hesitated, and he nodded, "and it was something within the power itself, that changed."

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the miko as his thoughts wandered for a moment, then he nodded again. "And this has what to do with my miko?" he asked.

"When she disappeared, you said that she had gone into the 'other realms', correct?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, then... these other realms... do they lead, or can they lead, to the realm of the kami?"

His eyes widened slightly, and he appeared completely caught off-guard, but then he frowned a bit, as he began to think about what she'd said - and the ramifications.

"They can," he said finally. "But what makes you think that this shift has to do with her?"

She sighed, and looked away then, reaching up a slender hand to pull a lock of hair away from her face as the wind toyed with it.

"Because whatever has shifted in the realm of the kami, feels familiar to my aura. It feels like Kagome. I can't explain it any better than that, my Lord, but I felt that you should be told - whatever has happened... Kagome has had a hand in."

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko sharing his clearing with him, and wondered.

_What have you done, Kagome?_

_And when will you return to me?_

He said nothing, but nodded politely to the priestess as she bowed once more and left the clearing.

_Did you really go to the realm of the Kami, my little priestess?_

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru stood at the very head of the meadow that the meeting was in, and waited silently for everyone to appear - and even he was surprised at the sheer amount of beings, human and demon, that began filling up the large area.

_If this keeps up, we will have a matching force to meet the monk with, _he thought, pleased, knowing that the forces these people commanded were not even in the meadow - these were just the representatives.

It didn't take long, really, before everyone had joined them that was going to, and as the people pouring in went from a rush, to a trickle, and then stopped, he finally turned to face the large group, and began speaking.

"You are all aware of why we are here, so I will not speak overmuch on that subject, save to say that I have spies keeping me abreast of any happenings with the monk and his army, and will keep you all updated if anything should happen." There was a bit of speech in the crowd, and some rustling, and then silence fell once again.

"We will have a large, and diverse, force, to meet this threat with, and since most of us have not fought together before, we need to take into account the different fighting styles that we all use, and come up with a workable strategy based on that information."

He stopped for a moment, looking around at the different faces staring back at him, and then spoke again.

"For all of the demons here, understand, we will be working with some that use reiki - monks, and miko, that are not our enemies. We will have to come up with a way to identify them during battle, so that we are not attacking our own allies and stabbing a sword through our own backs."

"Perhaps I can help with that," came a voice from the ether, and Sesshoumaru turned around to stare as Kagome stepped from out of nowhere, appearing before the assembled group, and bringing almost everyone within the area to their knees in an instinctive obeisance - as what her aura proclaimed became more than obvious to everyone within the meadow.

Her essence was touched by the divine - and every human and demon for miles around could feel it.

And then she had to go and ruin the moment as she waved her hands in embarrassment and irritation.

"Stop that! Everyone get back up and stop bowing to me! I swear, I'm gonna get Amaterasu for this," she growled out, and she could almost feel the sun goddess chuckle in her mind.

As everyone sat back up, or stood back up, whatever the case was, and stared at her, shocked, she sighed, and folded her arms across her chest with a very annoyed expression on her face.

She stared at everyone who was staring at her, and then narrowed her eyes, and stared at Sesshoumaru, who stared right back, frank curiosity in his gaze.

Finally, she threw her hands up in the air, and yelled, "Fine! I'll explain it already, sheesh!"

With a wave of her hand, she said, "Well, come sit down, Sesshoumaru, stop standing there and staring like an astonished puppy. It's a long story, and I don't want to have to re-tell it over and over."

Once he sat down, and everyone gathered as close as they could, she began.

"Okay, so this is how it happened..." she started, and the clearing remained totally silent as she spoke, no one wanting to miss a moment of the story of the birth of a new divinity.

---wWw---

A/N: Well, I know I just posted on this one yesterday, but this chapter just hit me this morning, so I've been working on it all day, and finally got it done. Hope I got it balanced well enough...

Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	40. The Difficulty with Divinity

**Chapter 39: The Difficulty with Divinity**

The clearing was silent, every single being within it caught in their own thoughts - trying to wrap their minds around what the newest demi-goddess had just told them.

It was rather a lot to take in - which explained the _length_ of the silence.

Finally, after some time, there came a sigh, and Kagome looked up sheepishly at the one the sound came from.

"Tell me, miko - now that you are responsible for restoring the balance between human and demon... how do you intend to do so?"

Kagome flushed and dropped her gaze, embarrassed. Quietly, she said, "I don't know. I haven't even had a chance to take all this mess in, let alone plan how to deal with all of it."

Kaede laughed at that, and shaking her head wryly, she reached out a comforting hand to the one she considered a grand-daughter.

"Oh, child... ye are a strange one, that is certain. I would almost be disappointed, I think, if some fate equally as strange had not befallen ye."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose at that, privately, he had to agree with the elder miko. He also was quite aware of the snickers here and there throughout the meadow from those that knew her - and the blush that highlighted his miko's cheeks.

_My life will definitely no longer be so quiet, that is certain, _he thought, resigned to the chaos inherent in her very presence.

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm not that strange! I'm still just Kagome, that's all, nothing special. Just Ka-go-me."

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said wryly, as laughter broke out in the clearing, once again, from those that knew her, "you have never been 'just Kagome'. You have always been something more, and this," he gestured at her vaguely, although everyone understood that he was meaning the divine aspect of her, "does not really change that. It merely adds to it," he finished.

She blushed and dropped her hot face, refusing to look at anyone. "Well, I don't think it's funny what Amaterasu did to me... I never asked for this! I just wanted the kami to fix their mistake, that's all - without punishing _me_ for it."

She folded her arms across her chest, then, and lifted her face, a disgruntled look crossing it.

"It's not like it was my mistake that caused all this, but _noooo_, she had to go and make me into this," she glared at her slightly glowing skin, "and dump the whole mess in my lap to fix! How fair is_ that_?"

At that, the rest of those in the meadow started laughing, even those that didn't know her, and Sesshoumaru shook his head once again, but then frowned a little as he thought back over her words. She had left something out, he was sure of it.

_There was something... she said about two choices, and this one was the lesser of two evils. Kagome has never sought power, so becoming divine is not something she would have wanted - if this was the _lesser_ of two evils, what was the other choice?_

_It must have been something she feared..._

He glanced at his miko, his frown deepening as his thoughts played out.

_We will speak of this - now. Alone._

He stood, then, and without another word to anyone, reached down and pulled a surprised Kagome to her feet, then placing a hand to her back, he guided her from the clearing, leaving behind a rather bemused group of people.

Finally, with a chuckle, Kaede climbed to her feet and shook her head, glancing back in the direction the demon lord had just led the new divinity, then back to the group still sitting in the meadow.

"I believe this meeting be over - I am sure the Lord will call another when he deems it necessary. Until then," she turned to Shunichi, who, since he was one of the first to arrive, had taken over a position as one of the leaders of the human faction of the army forming against Ungai, "Shunichi, take the men and continue training."

As the man left with a respectful nod, she turned to Ryozo, Miroku, and Sango, and beckoned for them to follow her. "You, Miroku, and Ryozo, will work with me until it is time for ye to see battle to raise protective measures around our very much-enlarged village."

Glancing back at Sango, she finished with, "And ye, my dear Sango, will take your slayers, and set up guards around the perimeter - so that none of Ungai's people can sneak up on the village and wreak havoc."

Sango nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, Kaede." She looked up at Miroku for a moment, then began to veer off towards the slayers that had followed her. "I'll see you later, Miroku - keep out of trouble... _and keep your hentai hands to yourself!"_

Kaede chuckled as Miroku blushed a bit and stammered at the startled look Ryozo cast him. "It seems that Sango does not trust your wandering hands, Miroku," she chortled, "I would say that is wise of her."

He put a hand to the back of his neck as the red in his cheeks spread at the look on Ryozo's face, and grinned sheepishly.

"Eh-heh heh," he looked away, "I don't know what you mean, Lady Kaede. I am always the very soul of propriety."

At that, several women who happened to be passing, huffed in irritated amazement.

"The lies that come out of that monk's mouth!"

Ryozo raised a brow and stared harder at Miroku, and he looked away, embarrassed as Kaede laughed again.

"It does ye no good to lie in this village, monk - too many of the women here have felt the unwelcome touch of thy cursed hand."

Miroku sighed as they reached the miko's hut and stepped inside.

_I am rather well known here... maybe that's not such a good thing._

The look on his brother monk's face seemed to agree with that statement.

---wWw---

Kagome, bemused, simply followed along with the demon Lord's rather imperious touch on her back as he led her towards the well clearing. It was kind of hard to think, since all she wanted to do was melt into his arms.

She hadn't allowed herself to think about how much she'd missed him until this moment, and now, the mere fact that she'd almost lost him forever by being trapped in the realm of the kami hit her with the force of a two-ton truck, and her eyes immediately began to water.

_I almost lost him! If I hadn't... then... I'd be stuck there, and he'd be stuck here, even despite those vows between us!_

Sesshoumaru, of course, scented her tears the moment they welled in her eyes, and something else... _Fear? What does she fear? _

The moment he moved into the clearing he'd taken over, he reached up and within moments had the ties to his armor undone, stepping over it as it crashed to the ground. Instantly, he had her pulled into his chest, nuzzling his nose into her neck as he inhaled deeply.

_I missed her scent... _his thoughts trailed off as his mind went hazy with pleasure, and his demon blood surged.

_Mine..._

As soon as he lifted his head, she buried her face in his chest, and cried, letting out all the tension of days away from him, and the worry and fear that she'd almost been trapped away from him permanently.

Concerned by this time, knowing that his earlier suspicions had been correct and that there was something she hadn't said about her time in the other realms, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, just letting her cry - letting her release the tension he could almost _feel _crawling through her.

It took a while, but finally, she began to calm, and once she was down to a few hiccuping, watery sighs, he pulled slightly away and lifted her face with a clawed finger, studying her solemnly.

With a frown at the upset he could still clearly see in her eyes, he asked, "What happened there that you did not speak of earlier?"

Kagome let out a strange cross between a laugh and a sob, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, and met his gaze. "T-trust you to notice the holes in my story," she almost whimpered.

He cocked a brow. "Explain why you did not tell all of the story before."

She reached up and wiped at the tears still slowly wending their way down her cheeks, and sniffled, then said, "Because this part of things was really no one elses business. It's only between you and I."

He nodded, not surprised. "You said there were two choices, and this one, was the 'lesser of two evils'. I know you, miko. If you consider _this_ choice the lesser evil... what was the other?" He caught her eyes shift, and finished sternly, "And do not think to lie, woman. I will not tolerate that."

She huffed up at him, eyes narrowing. "I wasn't going to lie!" she growled. Then her eyes saddened again, she sighed, and ran one hand over his chest that was for once devoid of any sharp, pointy armor.

"The first choice, well, not really _choice_, because at first, Amaterasu wasn't going to _give _me a choice... she was intending to keep me there," she flicked a quick glance up at him, noting the forming scowl, "forever."

She winced at the feral, baritone growl that burst from his chest as his hands tightened around her upper arms possessively and his eyes bled red.

"_And what changed her mind_?" he ground out from between clenched teeth.

"I, uh, well... I kinda yelled at her," she said sheepishly as his eyes widened and began to lose their redness, fading back to gold in his incredulity. "I let her know that it wasn't fair to make me pay a price for their assistance in the matter since it was their oversight in the first place."

He blinked, and his fingers grip on her slackened as he stared at her. _She yelled at a... goddess. _His mind shot back to the many times she'd yelled at him over the years, and he sighed inwardly.

_I should not be so surprised, really. After all, if she was willing to yell at me..._

"And how did the goddess take that?" he finally asked.

She giggled suddenly, still wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "Well, she seemed surprised, and asked me why I didn't fear her," she frowned at the memory, "and I told her it was because she was already threatening me with the worst thing she could ever do to me by keeping me forever from those I love."

_She yelled at a goddess, because she tried to keep her away from... us._

A fierce sense of pride and sheer, overwhelming possessiveness shot through him then, and before his miko could even draw another breath, he had her across the clearing and pinned to a tree.

Eyes wide and startled, she looked up, and as soon as her mouth was in his view, he claimed it.

Instantly, her eyes closed and her arms came around his neck as she almost climbed his body in an attempt to get as close to him as possible.

He groaned heatedly into the kiss as she wrapped her tiny body around him, accepting everything he chose to give and submitting to his possession of her.

_This monk will pay for keeping me from my female, _he thought hazily, for the thousandth time.

Running his hands down her back until he was cupping her bottom, he squeezed, and then one hand ran back up to take hold of her neck. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her.

Finally, the need to breathe interrupted the heated flow of his blood, and he pulled away, panting heavily as he pressed his forehead to her own.

After a few moments of regaining his sanity, he pulled back a little, and looked into the heavily-lidded eyes of his miko.

"You will not endanger yourself again, nor will you leave my side without my permission." His eyes narrowed on her as she began to scowl. "This one will not suffer any to take you from him, woman - if you had not returned from the realm of the kami, they would have had to destroy me, for I would have besieged their places with all my power."

At that fierce and almost angered declaration, Kagome lost her scowl, and her eyes widened in awe... and then closed as she bent her head and nodded.

_He was... really worried for me. I can't be mad about that, even if he _is_ getting bossy because of it._

With a deep, tension-releasing sigh, she smiled at him. "O-okay. I promise, I won't take off like that again." She blushed a little. "I only did it this time because I was thinking..." she trailed off and glared playfully at him as he scoffed, "... that Ungai wanted to destroy you - and I couldn't let him do that. I could never let him hurt you."

_She feared for me... _a small pulse of irritation went through him... _does she have so little faith in me that she thinks I would be so easily harmed? _Followed by a larger pulse of a feeling he was still very unused to - happiness - _she fears to lose me, as I fear to lose her._

With one last press of his lips to hers, he set her back down on her feet, and stepped back, one final heated glance, and he bent to retrieve his armor.

Kagome watched as he picked up his spikes - _I hate that armor - _and then moved forward to help him put it back on, humming contentedly to herself as she did so.

"You know..." she trailed off thoughtfully, a small frown settling on her brow as her mind wandered, "this whole 'restoring the balance' thing reminds me of some egyptian myths we learned about in school once." She looked up, pulled from her musings by his sudden stillness.

"How is that, miko?"

"Well... if I remember rightly... when a person died, in their beliefs, their heart had to be measured against the feather of truth, or something like that. If the person was good, their heart was lighter than the feather. If they were bad, though..." she stopped, but he got the gist of what she was saying.

"Then their heart would be heavier. But what has that to do with this situation, miko?"

"Truthfully? Not much, really." At his narrowed eyes and quirked brow, she defended her words. "It's just that the scale part of things reminded me of balance, symbolism, you know," she rambled, and his other brow began to disappear into his bangs.

"Miko," he drawled warningly, "you try my patience."

"Oh, hush, Sesshoumaru," she huffed. "Let me finish! I was reminded of balance," she reiterated, "and then my mind went from there to the judging of the heart. It made me think... maybe... that's what I need to do. Maybe I need to judge each ones heart, and decide whether they should have reiki or not."

She scowled then, as his face became thoughtful. "Although I hate having to be the one to make decisions like that. It's too weird. I'm just Kagome, and I didn't really want to be anything more than that," she growled, with an irate glance into the heavens.

She was sure that Amaterasu got the message when she heard a little laugh in her mind.

"Miko, you will cease your complaints. What is done, is done, there is no point in speaking of it further." He frowned in thought as he turned and settled a considering gaze on the blue of the sky.

"Your idea has merit, perhaps, though I do not know how you would accomplish such a search of the person's heart in the middle of a battlefield."

Kagome watched him stare into the sky as the wind flirted with his silver locks, twisting them this way and that. _All I want to do is run my fingers through that silk..._ she reluctantly turned her mind back to the matter at hand.

"Well... not really. I mean, if those people are running around doing the things that they've been doing, then none of them deserve to have reiki, anyway. They've already proven that they aren't responsible with such power. So... it's just a matter of figuring out how to take their powers away."

He turned to look at her then, surprise evident in his gaze.

"If you have already decided that none of those we are to face on the field of battle deserve to maintain their status as miko, or monks... who then, do you speak of judging?"

She shook her head at him, and laughed.

"Well... the rest of the humans that have reiki, of course. Who else?"

"And where are you going to put the power that you take away, then, miko? For I am sure that you know that power cannot be destroyed - it can only be moved."

Kagome blinked at him once, then once more as what he said kicked in. Then she groaned in frustration.

"I knew it! This whole 'demi-goddess' thing is gonna be a pain in my rear! Why can't anything ever be easy?" she complained petulantly.

_I am so gonna get someone for this..._

Once again, she heard divine laughter tinkling through her mind.

"Because you are you, miko. Life seems to _always_ be distorted when you are around," Sesshoumaru said, and though his expression remained blank, she could see the amusement in his eyes.

_I am so gonna get _you _for_ that_, Sesshoumaru._

---wWw---

Far above, in the realms of the gods, Amaterasu laughed as she watched her newest daughter try to figure out how to deal with the mess that had been dumped in her lap.

She knew perfectly well that she would prevail, and that she would repair what had been damaged, but watching her get there was going to be _very _amusing.

In fact...

_It might actually be fun to disguise myself and go forth - I have not participated in a battle in eons. And I'd get to watch her get frustrated with this problem up close and personal..._

---wWw---

A/N: Well... here's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but after finishing The Flower Girl last week, I just needed a break. Anyway... hope everyone enjoys this chapter... and can anyone see the potential for fun and mayhem if Amaterasu gets involved? Not to mention we still have to have that meeting with Sesshoumaru's mommy...

Amber


	41. Reflections of a Devastated Land

**Chapter 40: Reflections of a Devastated Land**

Inuyasha stared out at the devastated landscape before him grimly - with a quicksilver glance, he could see the same look on the face of the sorceress. As much as she seemed to be a tease, not even she could poke fun while staring at the horror they were traveling across.

A once fertile plain, crossed by rice patties and dotted with small villages, was torn and disfigured; burned and gutted homes and marketplaces dominated the once prosperous region.

_Keh! Whole towns swallowed by that bastards madness!_

"We need to stop him once and for all. This is beyond despicable - and he calls demons the monsters," he spat.

Nyoko nodded angrily. "And that's what we're going to do. I'm going to make that bastard wish he'd never been born by the time I'm done with him." She reached into a small pouch she wore tucked into her obi, and pulled one particular scroll from it.

As he watched curiously, she read through it, and smiled to herself. Kanna stood placidly at her side, and she turned to the girl. "Hey... would you hold onto this scroll, Kanna? That's part of a pair of spells - one for food, and one for drink - and I need the other one."

Kanna silently took the scroll and held it, not paying any other attention to what was happening around her.

Inuyasha frowned, though, when her heard what she said. "Oi... I take it you're planning to poison his food supply since he's begun carrying a great deal of it with him instead of stealing it?"

She glanced up at him, and nodded, then looked back at what she was doing. "Yeah."

"And whatever water he stops near?" he pressed, and she stopped, and looking up, this time she held his gaze.

"Yes."

"Well," he frowned thoughtfully, staring down at the ground, "wouldn't it be more effective to use one at a time? I mean... make them sick from the food tonight, then another night, strike the water? I think it just spreads it out more, ya know?"

She pulled another scroll from the pouch and tapped it thoughtfully against her chin. "I guess that would work... but we still have to find where they're at." She scowled at the disaster before them. "Obviously, he's not here, since he's already fucked all this up, he's moved on. We need to catch up with him before he does this to more areas..." she trailed off, a troubled look settling onto her face.

Inuyasha nodded, his expression still outraged, and his nose wrinkled against the stench on the wind - a stench that told it's own story about what had happened in this place not too long ago.

"Yeah... so hop back on your feather and let's track that bastard down."

She didn't say much, until he flashed her a quizzical glance just as she settled on the feather.

"Oi, by the way... how the hell did you get those scrolls out of that tiny little pouch?" he asked.

Nyoko glanced down at it, then chuckled. "I'm a sorceress, remember? It's ensorcelled."

"Oh... right. Well, anyway, let's get going."

The small moment of humor disappeared as they started across the spoiled plain.

From here on out, humor would more than likely be in _very_ short supply.

---wWw---

_Fate is being kind to me so far - even though that daimyo did not care to join me, and forced me from his lands, no few of his samurai chose to leave his service and swear fealty to me._

_Too many have been affected by demons - have lost loved ones to the evil that they perpetrate, to leave any chance behind to gain vengeance..._

_And to keep it from happening again._

With a long look back at what lay behind, he turned and stared ahead, his eyes alight with mad fervor.

_New lands to free from demons holds - next, we take on the West._

_The white demon - Sesshoumaru._

"Once you fall, evil one, the other lands will be freed quickly - and then demons will be no more, and man will rule these lands... as they were always meant to," he whispered.

"Are ye so sure about that, young man?" a querulous old voice asked, and he turned in surprise to see an extremely old woman being escorted into his presence. He scowled, about to answer her, when he noticed her aura, and then, though still frowning, he bowed.

"Elder priestess." He bowed once more, the stood, and met her gaze, though it was strangely difficult. "Yes, I am sure. Demons should not exist - and I will destroy them if it's the last thing I do." He looked away from those strangely knowing eyes.

"And what is one such as yourself doing here, if I may ask?"

The old woman chuckled. "This servant of Amaterasu has come to see this confrontation play out - and to see just exactly how the goddess will punish you for your transgressions."

He flushed angrily, a dangerous light in his eye. "Crone, do not mock me. Do you mean to tell me that you, a servant of kami, suffer demons to live?!"

"I do not think to place myself above kami by destroying what they have created," she said calmly, not at all phased by his suddenly threatening tone. "You may say what you like, but you will not lay a hand upon my person - if the kami that I serve feel that I am in the wrong, _they_ will punish me - not you."

"The kami only created the demons to test us, that is all, and now, their time has passed! I will cleanse the lands of their evil, and you will not convince me otherwise, old woman," he finished, frustration evident in his voice.

"I did not come to stop you - did I not just say I came to witness your punishment for your presumption? If you stop, then you would not be punished. I wish to see what judgement the kami will place upon you. Therefore, I will simply follow, and watch."

His eyes narrowed in anger at the woman, but he did not dare to strike at her; as a direct servant of the goddess, she was untouchable to any save Amaterasu herself, and he would not wish to bring down the wrath of kami on himself for attacking their chosen.

It was evident within her aura that she was who she said she was - she radiated power - but he was angered at her assertions that it was _he _that was in the wrong, and deeply wished that he could strike her down.

As far as he was concerned, her words were treasonous to humanity.

She, on the other hand, almost oozing amusement at his blind arrogance, simply turned and began walking, completely ignoring him.

Hopefully, he would get the message that kami were not pleased with his actions before it was too late...

But then again, it was probably_ already _too late.

Yes, she was sure it was. It had probably been too late from the moment he had been born.

---wWw---

Satori watched the happenings in her mirror with disdain - and no small amount of enjoyment.

She had always had a contentious nature, and the turmoil currently going on in the lands suited her right down to her toes.

Not to mention that the central figure in the mess was her only son.

That made things even better, as far as she was concerned.

There were so many things to trouble him about implicit in this situation - the monk, that human he was planning to mate - she scowled - the fact that he had allied himself with those nasty _cats_...

Oh, yes, there was plenty of opportunity for antagonistic behavior in this mess.

She stared at the scene in the mirror for a few moments more, then looked thoughtfully away. _Should I look in on Sesshoumaru one more time before I head for him?_

With a shake of her aristocratic head, she decided there was no need - after all, she would shortly be standing in his presence.

_To his eternal dismay, no doubt, _she thought with glee. _I do so enjoy annoying him!_

She grinned a bit as she thought back to that sorceress, Nyoko. She also enjoyed annoying Sesshoumaru - it seemed that he was a favorite target of those with antagonistic tendencies...

_I wonder why? _ she purred, as she thought about his arrogant assurance - he'd always had that, and it was such fun poking holes in his ego because of that.

_Ah, well._

She looked around one last time, then shrugged. _Time to get moving._

With that last thought, she wrapped her youki around her and slipped into her true form...

And then took off, red eyes gleaming with excitement.

_So many possibilities inherent in the chaos now drowning the lands..._

---wWw---

Touran stared thoughtfully into the trees, her mind on the things that had happened earlier in the clearing. To be suddenly thrust into the presence of a goddess - even a minor one - was intensely humbling.

Especially when it was someone you'd met before.

Oh, yes, she remembered the young woman that they'd kidnapped from the red-clad half-demon son of the Inu no Taisho those years ago.

She also remembered that they had been planning to feed her to their resurrected Lord - and that it was Sesshoumaru and his brother that had stopped that plan, and coincidentally, saved her kin from the greed of their Lord.

With a frown, she pondered the significance of the girl's divine aspect.

_He intended to mate her - but will she still want such a thing with a mere demon Lord, when she is now a goddess in her own right?_

_And I... and my people - will she seek vengeance now that she has the ability to take it on her own?_

Deciding that she needed to find out more about this young woman, she cast about for Sesshoumaru's aura, and found it - along with the new goddess' - in the same clearing he'd been in before.

With a sigh, and an uneasy mind, she went in search of one that could either be a most powerful ally - or a deadly enemy.

_Note to self, _she thought wryly, _be very careful who we kidnap next time - we don't want to be in this kind of position again._

She wondered, also, what the young woman thought of her new powers - from what she had gathered in the meadow, the woman wasn't too thrilled with having this situation all of a sudden thrust on her.

But it was hard to believe tht anyone would despise such power being placed in their hands - especially a human. Most would grasp such a chance and run with it.

Was this woman so different as she'd seemed?

It didn't take long, lost in her thoughts as she was, to reach Sesshoumaru's little hiding place, and she flared her aura, warning the demon Lord of her presence before she stepped into the clearing.

She scanned the area curiously, and as her eyes landed on the lightly glowing skin of the attractive female he was guarding, they widened - she was smiling in welcome, looking straight at her.

_Well... that's certainly not what I was expecting,_ she thought, genuinely surprised.

_Does she not remember who I am?_

---wWw---

Kagome felt the youki of the panther demoness long before she approached, and having noticed her and her kin at the meeting in the meadow when she'd popped into the area, had wondered if the woman would end up wanting to speak to her.

Apparently, she did, and Kagome waited patiently for her, wondering when Sesshoumaru would take note of her presence.

It was perfectly clear the moment that he did, as he stepped between her and where the panther would soon appear protectively.

She buried a laugh - he hadn't caught on to the fact that she really didn't need protecting...

And considering the matter for a few moments, she decided she'd never mention it, either. She was his female, and he was protecting her as a matter of instinct and desire. The fact that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself didn't matter at all.

As the panther stepped into the clearing, Kagome could feel her hesitance, and knew it was because she wasn't sure what her welcome would be... all because of that matter from several years back.

With an inward chuckle, she shook her head, and smiling welcomingly, she waved a hand towards the surprised woman. "Don't mind him, he's just overprotective. Why don't you come over and sit down - and we can talk," she finished, keeping her aura soothing.

Touran stared at the demi-goddess for a moment, then shrugged and walked over, sitting down as she'd been bid. After all, the woman was a divinity. If she wanted her dead, there wasn't too much she could do about it.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, just watched with narrowed eyes, and scented the air, not relaxing until he noted the complete lack of aggression, and then he sat down as well, back against the old wood of the only structure in the clearing.

Kagome smiled at Touran, ignoring Sesshoumaru's cautious attitude.

"So," she asked, "do you really think I'm going to kill you because of what happened before?"

Brow rising, Touran found herself thinking _blunt, and right to the point._

"I considered it a possibility, yes," she answered, just as bluntly. "We did, after all, kidnap you, and attempt to feed you to our Lord, after all." She flicked a glance at the inu, noting his sub-sonic growl, though the young woman before her once again seemingly ignored it.

She laughed at that. "Well, if I wanted revenge against everyone that tried to kill me, had kidnapped me, or stole things from me - including my soul," she rolled her eyes, "I'd be after pretty much everyone I've met here." She flicked a laughing glance at Sesshoumaru. "Him included. After all, he tried several times to kill me."

This time, his growl was easily heard by anyone, even humans, and he shot her an annoyed look. "This one does not like to be reminded of that, woman."

Touran watched the two, bemused. _She is good for him - but I do wonder what happened between her and the half-demon... at the time, it seemed as though those two would be the ones..._

"If you do not mind me asking," she paused, meeting Kagome's gaze squarely, and waited for her assent before finishing, "what happened between you and Inuyasha? When all of that happened, he told the others that you were very important to him."

Kagome sighed, and looked away, her eyes going distant. She didn't miss Sesshoumaru stiffening beside her, however.

"Things just didn't work out between he and I. The other miko that was in the meadow today - the one I sort of resemble?" Touran thought for a moment, and then nodded, and Kagome continued. "Her and Inuyasha were at one time a couple - and then Naraku came between them. When he and I met, he was drawn to me - but it was because I resembled Kikyou - not for who I was. And even after that changed... he could never really choose between her and I."

"I see. So in his indecision, you made your own choice?"

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, meeting his beautiful golden eyes, and nodded. "You could say that. I will always care about Inuyasha, but..." she put a hand to her chest over her heart, "this belongs to Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru held her gaze steadily, accepting her words without comment, though his eyes were lit from within, and Touran's brow rose.

"Even now?" she asked quizzically, with a vague gesture at her meant to indicate her new status. "After all, you are divine."

Kagome blushed, and waved a suddenly annoyed hand in dismissal. "Yeah, well, let's not bring that up. It doesn't change anything at all, so it's not important."

The panther couldn't believe her ears. This woman was waving off power such as most demons and humans would kill to have, and declaring it _unimportant_!

Who was this woman, really?

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, wondering, and he didn't seem surprised at his woman's words in the least, so apparently, the sentiment was common for her.

With a deep sigh, Touran let go of her concerns, and nodded over at the newest goddess that had been added to the pantheon.

"I'm glad that I joined you as ally, then. This monk must be stopped - his atrocities will only grow worse as time passes." She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "How much time do we have before he reaches us here?"

He looked out across the clearing, a slight frown crossing his brow as he thought about it.

"He is currently less than a week from here - however, it depends on how fast he moves, what he attacks between here and there... and what havoc Inuyasha and Nyoko wreak on him and his army. We may have as much as ten days - if we are lucky."

Kagome had remained quiet through that, her expression distant, and pained. "I don't think I want to wait that long to stop this, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "Even the earth itself cries out against what he's doing - and it hurts. I can feel the pain of the land, right here," she placed a hand over her chest.

She met his concerned gaze sadly, and in her eyes, he could almost see a reflection of the devastated lands that Ungai had despoiled already - as well as the outcry of lands he had yet to touch.

"You see it, too, Sesshoumaru, don't you?" She closed her eyes. "It has to stop."

_It has to... because if it doesn't..._

_Not just demons will die. _

_Everything will._

---wWw---

A/N: And here's another chapter! Sessmom's coming - hehehe! Things are going to be livening up soon, that's for sure - we have all our characters coming together, and the battle coming... and then there's more courting, you know, Kikyou and Kisho, and even better - Inuyasha and Nyoko!

And then there's Sesshoumaru and Kagome... well, you all get the idea. There's still plenty of story to come.

Amber


	42. These Fleeting Days

**Chapter 41: These Fleeting Days**

_I only have a matter of days to figure out what to do with all the power that needs to be taken away from Ungai and his followers..._

Kagome stared down into the village from her spot on the high hill leading into the forest, her aura confused and in turmoil.

_I don't know anything about being a kami - and now they drop this on my shoulders and leave the fate of the world to me?_

_What if I fail?_

Closing her eyes, she sighed, and almost desperately, she straightened her shoulders. _Meditate... that's what I should do. Even if only to calm myself down so I can think clearly. So I can reach inside and find my center..._

Within minutes, she had succeeded in dropping into a meditative trance - and in finding her center. As she calmed, her aura spread outwards, and without even realizing, she sent it out in a wash of calming energy, touching the souls of every living thing in all the lands with a sense of love, and peace.

The moment it reached Ungai, and his army, however, it recoiled... and so did Kagome herself.

Because what she felt in that moment - what touched her - wasn't normal, wasn't human.

It was, however, familiar somehow... if only she could place it.

Waking somewhat from her trance, she frowned, knowing that she'd felt that evil, that tainted aura once before.

But she couldn't remember quite where. Part of the problem, she was sure, lay in that the traces of the aura that she was feeling were extremely faint - she was absolutely positive that no one else, with the possible exception of Sesshoumaru, would even have felt it.

It was hiding itself...

And that was _not_ a good thing.

_Great. Wonderful. Something else to worry about. Just what is it that Ungai has gotten into?_

She opened her eyes once more, and her frown deepened. Maybe it was time to go have a little talk with that monk... Ryozo. He was the only one that had dealt with Ungai recently, and if she had heard right, in the past as well.

He should know the old monk fairly well... and she needed answers.

Nodding determinedly to herself, she stood up and marched into the village, heading for Kaede's hut after pulling her aura back in and clamping down on it - she was tired of the obsequious bowing and scraping already, so shielding her aura was going to become a must.

She'd just have to talk to Sesshoumaru later about what she'd found - he had decided that he needed to meet with the demon contingent and speak of certain matters - without her presence - so it was his own fault if he didn't know what she was up to.

She growled to herself, annoyed. _And after all that about not letting me out of his sight - not letting me leave his side. Hmph._

_Arrogant demon..._

_If he's allowed to go off after telling me to 'go find something to do', then he can hardly complain that I went off and found something to do._

Pushing back the matting on the door of the hut, she poked her head in, and, finding both Ryozo and Miroku in the hut, she smiled and stepped in.

"Monk Ryozo," she said cheerfully. "Just the person I was looking for."

She almost chuckled at the young man's apprehensive expression.

With a firm look on her face, she trotted over to sit across from the suddenly nervous monk, and pinned him with azure eyes.

"You know Ungai." It wasn't a question, but nonetheless, Ryozo nodded. "Start talking. I want to know what he's been up to for the last year and a half or so, no, make that two years."

Ryozo narrowed his eyes thoughtfully on the dainty woman - no, goddess - and wondered what she could possibly be asking such a question for.

"The last... two years... uh - goddess, or..." he trailed off uncertainly, casting a confused glance at her, he asked, "what _is _the proper form of address for you?"

She sent him a mildly annoyed look as Miroku chuckled. "It's Kagome. That's it. Not kami or goddess. If you can't be comfortable with that, I suppose," she wrinkled her nose, "I could deal with Lady Kagome."

He bowed his head. "Lady Kagome, then. What is it that you want to know? Is there something specific?"

"I won't know until you tell me. Has anything significant happened in the last two years? Some major battle with evil spirits, or anything of that nature?"

"There was one," he said slowly. "A most difficult battle... Master Ungai was terribly injured - for a time we did not know if he would survive."

Her eyes narrowed on him commandingly.

"Tell me all about it."

He eyed her uncertainly, but then began speaking. "It was about fourteen months ago that we came on a dark miko practicing her arts. Apparently, she had summoned an evil spirit from hell in an attempt to further her own power, but was unable to control what she'd summoned." He frowned, and looked down, his face paling at the memory.

"It was a terrible battle. It took everything we had to finally seal the thing - we were unable to send it back whence it came, and as I said, Master Ungai was severely injured."

A certain unease took over Kagome's expression as she listened to his words, but at this point it was nameless, and she still wasn't sure what it was that was screaming at her.

"Sealed? Sealed how?"

"Sealed into an amulet that Master Ungai wears constantly. He does not take it off, not even to bathe - he says that he dare not do so, because what is sealed inside could possibly escape if he loses contact with it even once."

Kagome screwed her eyes shut and slapped a hand to her forehead with an irate groan. "Dammit!" Opening her eyes, she met Miroku's concerned gaze, and then Ryozo's confused one. "Didn't you guys once think that he _didn't _win that battle? Whatever it was that he was fighting, is what's controlling him! That's why he's seemingly gone mad."

Miroku frowned at his friend, and nodded. "Indeed, monk Ryozo, Kagome is correct. And more than likely, having been under this thing's control for so long now, the madness is permanent. He probably does not even realize he is being controlled at all."

He looked down as nervous fingers plucked at his robes for a moment, considering, then flashed a look back up at Kagome, ignoring Ryozo's astounded expression.

"What made you think of this, Kagome?"

She sighed, worry taking over her mind. "I was attempting to meditate a little while ago - trying to calm down and figure out how I'm supposed to fix all this. When I did, without thinking about it, I released my aura," Miroku and Ryozo nodded, as they both had felt it, "but when it reached Ungai... I felt something... _else_, for lack of a better word."

"... Else?" he asked.

"Yeah. But the thing is, whatever it was... Miroku, I recognized it. Well, I can't remember where I've come across it," she said, with another frown, "but I know that I've felt it before. That's why I came looking for you, monk Ryozo. Because you knew Ungai - and what he'd been up to all this time."

Hand caressing his chin thoughtfully, Miroku's brow furrowed as he thought about it. "You said, Ryozo, that the dark miko had summoned something from hell?" he questioned, and Ryozo nodded. With a disconcerted and deeply uneasy look at Kagome, he asked, "So, then... what spirits have we fought and sent to hell?"

They exchanged worried looks - the list was very short...

And very deadly.

---wWw---

Satori stopped her descent as she noticed the female floating on a feather, watching the clearing where her son was meeting with quite a few other demons.

She glanced down, and then wrinkled her nose when the stench of neko hit it. _Huh. And I thought I taught him better than to associate himself with riffraff. _She looked back to the demoness on the feather, and narrowed her eyes. _She scents of that spider half-demon my son and his mongrel brother were after for so long. What does she think she is doing?_

Curious, she changed her form once more, mid-air, taking on her elegant humanoid form, and floated down to the rather weak woman. _Wind demon. Not all that strong, really._

Reaching out with her youki, she wrapped it around the stunned female, and turned her forcefully.

"So..." she lifted an idle hand and stared at her nails, "mind telling me why you are spying on my son?"

Kagura stared in shock at the beautiful female before her, and then began to struggle as anger took over. "Why are you holding me like this? I haven't done anything to you!"

One elegant brow rose in amusement as she watched the woman fight against her. "So what? I'm doing it because I want to. And I won't let you go until you tell me what I want to know." She frowned slightly, then, and looked back down at the group on the ground. "Well... maybe not even then."

"I'm not telling you anything!" she managed to growl out, and then something occurred to her. "Wait... did you say..._ son_?"

"I did. Sesshoumaru is my son."

"Oh..." Kagura thought about that for a moment, but then scowled up at Satori. "Well, I don't care! Let me go!"

She chuckled, getting every kind of kick out of tormenting the helpless woman. Smiling sadistically, she tightened her youki around her victim. "Oh... I don't think so." Turning slightly, she began to lower herself towards the ground, pulling the female with her.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he felt his mother's youki wash over him, and then his eyes narrowed in temper as he looked up, and caught sight of what she was bringing along with her. As his lady mother landed gracefully before him, his hands twitched almost imperceptibly, and he watched, face blank, as Kagura was almost dropped on her face behind his mother.

He said not a word as he stared his mother down, though he was well aware of the high-level of interest from the other demons in the clearing - and of Touran's and her panther kin's irritation at the sight of Satori.

Finally, she sighed, and said, "Well, Sesshoumaru? No words of welcome for your mother?" Her brow rose mockingly. "Even when I bring you a gift... this female I found spying on you?"

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment, then looked down at Kagura. The wind witch's eyes widened when his gaze met hers - it was cold, and sadistic.

"Kagura. I told you before never to come near me again."

She glared mutinously at him, but was unable to speak, as Satori had her held so tightly that she still couldn't break free.

"I can see you do not find this female in the least amusing, my son. Why is it that she follows you, then?"

"She wants what she cannot have. Tell me, mother, what is that you really do here?"

She laughed at him, ignoring the raised brows and pointed stares from the other demons. "Now why do you think I'm here, Sesshoumaru? There's going to be a fight, and you didn't even think to invite your mother. And you know how much I enjoy such things."

"What do you intend to do with the witch?" he asked, completely ignoring her words, and Kagura herself.

She glanced down at the glaring woman, enjoying the helpless anger written on her face, then tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, it _has_ been a long time since I've had such an amusing servant. I suppose I will take her into my service for a time." With that, she took a small beaded collar from her obi, and gestured quickly, watching as it settled around Kagura's neck and tightened.

Once it was seated, she released her from her youki, and the now red-faced woman jumped to her feet angrily. Reaching up, she tried to yank off the collar - but was unable to.

Satori watched her for a moment, then a bored look crossed her face, and she waved a hand at the woman. "Keep still." She glanced at her son, then said, "I suppose I will be off now... but I will return when it's time for battle - maybe sooner, if I can find something entertaining to do."

With that, she looked around the clearing at the now silent demons, a scowl crossing her face as she growled at Touran, who returned it with a hiss - and then she wrapped herself and her new servant in her youki, and disappeared.

Eyes dangerously narrowed, Sesshoumaru turned back to the group of demons, and set his irritation with his mother aside... there would be plenty of time later to deal with her.

_Although, I must admit, seeing her turn Kagura into her bitch was rather amusing - that is one thing I do not have to concern myself with. Now that mother has collared her, Kagura will not be a problem again._

That thought was strangely satisfying - there _were_ times that his mother's antagonistic and bitchy behavior came in handy, and even satisfied his own antagonistic tendencies.

This was definitely one of them, though if she tried to cause problems with his miko...

He was completely sure that his mother did indeed know of Kagome, though she probably didn't yet realize that his miko now had a divine aspect.

As he continued talking to his demonic allies, the thought crossed his mind that he was not really thrilled that his little miko was now kami instead.

_As if there was not enough responsibility towards others on her... I do not like that more of her attention will be taken from me as a kami. Her mind should only be on me, and our children._

_I will have to think on this, and find some way to negate this divine power that is now within her._

---wWw---

Inuyasha's head snapped up the moment he felt the touch of that aura - he knew who it was immediately, though it was so strong he was astounded - and worried.

_What's happened to the wench? Obviously, she's back, but... something's different._

He scowled as he thought about what she might have gotten herself into now, and then was startled out of his thoughts by the sorceress and Kanna both twisting to turn and look back in the direction of the village.

Kanna was the first to move - she turned her mirror towards Nyoko and Inuyasha, bringing up a view of Kagome... and she was glowing.

Literally.

He stared at the mirror, taken aback.

"The miko is a miko no longer," she whispered.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What the fuck d'ya mean, she isn't a miko anymore?" he almost shouted. He and Kagome may no longer be in the cards, but he would always love her and worry over her.

Nyoko scowled back at him. "Listen, _puppy,_" she spat out, "there's no need to yell at Kanna, she didn't do anything to Kagome!"

"Feh! I don't care, I just want to know what she's talkin' about!"

Kanna spoke again, and both got quiet so they could hear what she had to say.

"She journeyed to the realm of the kami - and is now one herself. That is why she glows so - and why we could feel her, even here. She is Amaterasu's newest daughter," she finished, not surprised at the astounded looks on the other's faces.

Inuyasha plopped down on his ass as he heard that, not sure what to make of this twist. "Wh-what?" he spluttered, shaking his head as he attempted to make sense of her words. "Kagome is a... _kami?"_

Kanna nodded, her brow rising, along with Nyoko's, when the half-demon began laughing hysterically, almost pounding the ground with his fists.

The two females exchanged confused glances, and then Nyoko asked, "What the hell's so funny?"

"Sh-she can b-barely point her _miko_ p-powers the right way... and now she's got the power of a _kami_? Oh, shit," he gasped out, "this is gonna get really crazy, really fast."

Nyoko frowned at him. "She used to be that way, Inuyasha, but you know she isn't now. She has very good control."

"Yeah," he said, as he clutched his now aching stomach and panted, trying to keep from laughing anymore, "but Kagome, a kami? It's just... oh, I don't know... such a _Kagome_ thing to happen. She could never do anything the easy way," he finally sighed. "That girl is a walking disaster. She attracts messes like Sesshoumaru attracts icicles."

A twisted grin made it's way onto the sorceress' face as she thought about that. "Well, I have to agree with you about your brother, anyway. I've always enjoyed messing with him. Trying to melt that icicle is highly entertaining, though I've never succeeded," she sighed. "I think it's a permanent attachment."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, it's been there ever since_ I _can remember." He shook his head, then sighed again, and stood back up, looking in the direction Ungai's army lay. "If it weren't for all this shit, I'd really enjoy taunting his uptight ass... but I don't think we have very much time left."

Nyoko sobered up at that. "I think your right, Inuyasha. Time is fleeing from us. I can only hope that this new development," she smiled a little at him as he returned it, "with Kagome, is a good thing for us."

Inuyasha chuckled, and looked back in the direction his village lay. "Yeah. As long as she can figure out which way to point it, as I said earlier."

Neither one noticed as Kanna briefly glowed along with her mirror - or when the image of Kagome in the mirror suddenly looked straight at them with an irate scowl.

But Kanna had a very slight smile on her face as she imagined the greeting the half-demon was going to get from the female deity he had just been making fun of.

_None of them ever realized that my mirror is a two-way connection - as long as I choose it to be so._

---wWw---

A/N: (gasp) Who would have ever thought that Kanna had the soul of a prankster? Maybe Sesshoumaru made a slight miscalculation pairing her up with Nyoko, of all people...

I am very curious to see if anyone guesses the direction that my little hairpin turn is going in? I think I was pretty obvious with who they are really facing - I mean, come on, Ungai wasn't an ass in the anime, really, just clueless - and then here, in my fic, he's insane. Something had to happen in the meantime for him to go from one to the other, right?

Amber


	43. Clash of the Titans

**Chapter 42: Clash of the Titans**

Sesshoumaru was livid.

He'd felt his miko's aura literally wash across the lands while he was talking with the demon portion of their growing army, and it had angered him beyond anything else. Just what did she think she was doing?

That action - releasing your aura in such a way, could be dangerous - and demi-goddess or not, she was his to protect - which meant _not _putting herself in danger, and _not _doing foolish things behind his back.

So, after he'd finished his meeting with the other demons, he'd left, immediately searching his mate-to-be out - and what did he find her doing?

Sparring - with people who he didn't know and hadn't assessed!

She was surely going to be the death of him, he mused, as he stared at her, and then her companions, and then back at her, eyes narrowed dangerously and flickering with red. It only took a few moments for the males still eyeballing her to get the message - and they all slunk off fairly quickly once they had.

Kagome stared at the for once uncontrolled visage of her demon lord, and blushed, looking down, she scrubbed a toe in the dirt at her feet.

_Wait a minute... why am I acting like I did something wrong?_

She looked back up at him defiantly. "What?" she asked belligerently, as she clenched both tiny hands into fists and matched him glare for glare.

"Exactly what," he gritted out between clenched teeth, "were you thinking when you opened your aura as you did?"

She blinked, opened her mouth to yell, then shut it, and frowned confusedly at him. "What?" _Why's he asking me about that?_

"This one will not repeat himself, miko," he snapped.

She looked taken aback, and he almost growled as he waited for her to start explaining.

"Uhm... what's the problem with what I did? I was meditating."

"Are you so untrained that you do not realize the dangers inherent in opening your aura in such a manner?" he asked coldly.

At that, her eyes narrowed and her face began to flush in rage. "Now wait just a damn minute, you arrogant dog. I wasn't in any danger!" she managed to ground out around a tight jaw.

He straightened, shoulders stiffening along with his expression, very much on his dignity as he replied, "Yes, you were, and that you were so unaware of that fact proves my words. From this point on, you will do nothing without speaking to me first."

As far as Kagome was concerned, that was the end.

She reared back in rage, and suddenly, Sesshoumaru noted that the entire region had just gone very,_ very _quiet.

"Now, you listen here, buddy-boy. I am not a child, and you will not treat me like one." She seemed to be unaware of the fact that as she ranted, getting louder and louder, her skin also began glowing. He, however, was _very_ aware as her divine aura began to open up as she lost herself to her temper.

"In case you had _forgotten_," she spat acidly, "I am now a kami - sort of - and if I have to deal with the ridiculous baggage that goes with that title, then I am damn well going to take advantage of the perks. Like... _BEING ABLE TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT WITHOUT BEING IN ANY DANGER!!!" _

His ears were ringing by this time, and he was more stunned than he'd ever been in his life.

No one, not one person, had _ever _spoken to him in such a manner, and he was so knocked off-kilter by it, he couldn't even speak.

Good thing Kagome could - there'd be no awkward silences here.

"Exactly who," she said softly, and because of the drastic lowering of the volume so suddenly, he almost couldn't make out her words, "do you think is going to be able to grab my aura and force themselves into my mind?"

She waited for a few seconds, and when no answer was forthcoming, she continued. "Exactly. No one. So there was no need for you to come out here, breathing fire, and scaring everyone off, and then staring at me as though you were gonna bite my head off."

She humphed and folded her arms across her chest, glaring up at him, and tapping one angry foot on the ground. "Men! Nuisances, all of them," she muttered to herself.

He continued to stare at her incredulously for a few moments, and then it was her turn to back up as his eyes flared red, and his crests began to go jagged.

He snarled at her, baring his fangs and raising his youki, he stepped closer to her, pressing his dominance on her. He could feel his beast _fling_ itself forwards, wanting to make her back down.

"Bitch! You will not speak so to this one again! Submit, now," he snapped out, crowding her back until she was plastered to a tree.

That word, however, quickly brought back her ire, and she leaned forward, staring at him with fire in her gaze.

"_What did you just call me_?! My name is not _BITCH_!" she shrieked.

"You are my mate!" he roared. "That makes you a bitch - _my _bitch!"

Kagome's eyes widened at that, and she leaned back, eyeing him uncertainly, she opened her mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut. After a few moments of mulling that over, she nodded reluctantly. "Okay... I'll give you that one. I'm a bitch. But...!"

She stopped speaking when one clawed hand reached up and covered her mouth, and she watched, fascinated, as he struggled to regain his usually flawless control. After a few moments, his eyes went back to their usual bright gold, and his crests smoothed out.

"I am your mate, miko, and as such, it is my duty and my pleasure to protect you." He frowned, not best pleased with the reminder of her divine status, but reluctantly conceded her words. Indeed - who would be powerful enough to take control of her now?

"This change in your status," he said bluntly, "will take some time for me to become accustomed to. At any other time, had you tried such a thing, it would have been a great danger. That is what I was reacting to."

Kagome nodded, as much as she could, anyway, with his hand still plastered to her mouth. He stared down at her for a moment, then removed it.

The moment it was gone, she spoke. "I understand that, Sesshoumaru, but you really have to learn to calm down a bit with the protective stuff. I mean, it's sweet and all," she sighed, "but I'm not exactly helpless, you know."

"I know."

He didn't say anything else, and she looked at him, watching the breeze flirt with his silver locks. With another sigh, she realized she was glowing a tad bit too brightly again, and consciously dimmed the goddess glow coming from her skin.

It was way too embarrassing when people started dropping to their knees and praying to her.

He quirked a brow when he noticed the slightly disgruntled sigh she released, and realized it was due to the glow of her flesh, then shook his head.

_This divine aspect - it raises its head even here. I do not like this..._

"I will not lie to you, Kagome. While I am glad that you chose to return to me, I like not this divine power within you."

Kagome's jaw dropped open the moment those words left his lips. "Wh-what?" she sputtered. _He doesn't like the power? Sesshoumaru?! The one who's always been crazy about power and clear about his desire for it? _

"Uh, Sesshoumaru? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concerned. "You're worried about me having power?"

She was so concentrated on him, and he on her, that neither of them noticed the newcomer - until she decided to make herself known.

"Indeed, my son, I might ask you the same question. I have never known you to turn down power, and you have always shunned females because they did not contain enough power for your tastes - they were too weak, you always said."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment as his mother's dulcet tones broke over his ears, and inwardly his beast raged - he was closer to killing his own mother in that one moment than he'd ever been before.

"Mother. I had heard you say you would return for the battle - was I mistaken?" he asked tightly, his teeth clenching at her light laughter.

"I did qualify that statement, Sesshoumaru. I said 'unless I could find something interesting', did I not?" She moved her gaze from him to the little female looking at her with interest. "I do believe," she drawled sarcastically, "that I've found something 'interesting'."

---wWw---

Far away - or maybe not - Sugimi grinned wickedly and stared into the ether, watching as Sesshoumaru's obnoxious mother faced off with their son and his female.

This was going to be a titanic clash, and he wasn't about to miss any tiny part of it. Reaching out into the nothingness around him, he closed his hand around a small ornamental basket filled with ripe plums and peaches and set it down near him.

With another grin, he grabbed a ripe peach, and bit into it while he avidly stared at the confrontation currently going on.

_If Sesshoumaru knew I was watching this and laughing, he'd be ready to kill me._

He watched the little miko turned goddess open up on his son's mother, and laughed.

_But it is _so_ worth it!_

---wWw---

Kagome tilted her head and looked at the woman before her with curiosity.

_So this is the mother-in-law from hell Inupapa warned me about, huh? She really does look like a right bitch... _and then her eyes widened, and she giggled, trying hard to keep from bursting out into actual laughter, she pressed her palm across her mouth.

_Oh dear... no pun intended on that thought. Because of course, she_ is _a right bitch. Oh... I just want to laugh..._

It took a few moments, but she managed to control her almost insane urge to laugh, and she settled her gaze back on the beautiful but contrary woman that was Sesshoumaru's mother. It was immediately obvious that the woman was weighing her - and that she was going to be found lacking.

For some reason, that thought only made her want to laugh more.

She didn't though, and simply stood, waiting for her to say something. Or for Sesshoumaru to do so.

After a few ice-coated moments, Satori moved her gaze from the female to her son, and raised a speaking brow.

"Well, Sesshoumaru? Couldn't you do any better than this? Even the wind witch I took as a servant would have been better," she said lightly.

Sesshoumaru speared her with a glance, eyes narrowed, and growled low, letting her hear his displeasure. But before he could speak, Kagome placed a gentle hand on his arm, and he looked down at her, wondering.

She met his gaze, and smiled, then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru. It's not your fault you have a mother that's so uncouth. I think I'll have to have a talk with Sugimi the next time I see him - he really should have looked for better," she sighed, her insides quivering with laughter at the outraged look that settled on the woman's face.

Turning her back on Satori, Kagome kept her hold on the demon Lord's arm, and smiling up at him, began to lead him away. "We'll just go look ourselves up some privacy, since we _do_ have much more important things to discuss - like what I found out earlier," she said, a serious look settling across her features.

Satori wasn't about to let that go. How dare the little bitch turn her back like that? Almost too fast to see, she burst into motion.

Sesshoumaru felt a rush of wind go past him, and he turned, enraged, towards his mother, only to see her held immobile, and Kagome standing before her, glowing like the sun.

"_Just who do you think you are_,_ bitch_?" Kagome snapped, her voice sounding choral - as though she was many in the body of one. "You've obviously not learned the _first thing _about survival - and that is to never underestimate your opponent! And then there's 'looks can be deceiving'!"

After a few moments, Kagome stepped back a little from an astounded Satori, and let the light in her flesh dim once more. With a peculiar little gesture, she released the hold she'd had on the demoness, and turned away again.

With a glance at Sesshoumaru, she paused, and looked back over her shoulder. "You think because you're a demoness, and a powerful one, that there are no others stronger than you - so you think you can do what you want. _I_ think that you just found out differently. There is nothing that _you_ could do to harm _me_."

She looked over at Sesshoumaru. "I'll leave you here with your mother for a moment - but do hurry. There's some things I found out earlier that we need to talk about."

With that said, she continued on her way... until, with another sigh, she reached out and _caught_ the irate females whip with her fingers, and yanked her forward by it.

When Satori landed on her knees before the tiny human-seeming female, she couldn't believe it. What was this girl? How did she _grab_ a whip made of energy?

The first time, she'd had such a huge aura - as though she were a kami, but then it quickly faded, and she'd decided she must have been mistaken.

_But now - the second time_... "Who are you, girl?" she gasped out.

At that, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and studied her, then looked at Kagome. "It is worth it," he decided, and finished when Kagome shot him a confused look, "seeing her brought so low. It is time she learned her place - and that is most definitely _below_ you. That is why I did not interfere, although my instincts wanted to destroy her for daring to threaten you. But as you said earlier, you are not helpless."

She smiled at him, knowing that he'd not enjoyed admitting that last part - and that controlling his protective instincts had been hard for him. "Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru - you know you wouldn't much like it if I was helpless - you've never had any use for, well... useless females."

He tilted his head consideringly, and then nodded. "That is true." With a barely controlled growl, he looked down at his now very uncertain mother.

"Next time, you should be sure of who your opponent is _before_ you attack. Kagome is no helpless human female, and will not be harmed by the likes of you. Now leave."

Satori stood slowly as her whip was released, and stared hard at the innocent seeming woman standing next to her son. "Not until I know who she is," she said stubbornly.

He stared hard at her, his claws twitching, and then a tiny, amused smile just touched the corner of his mouth.

"She is my mate-to-be - and your superior in every way. She is also the newest daughter of Amaterasu herself - in other words, she is one of the kami. Now do you see how foolish you were to attack her?" he asked, icily amused at the expression on her face.

Satori stared blankly at him, then looked at the woman standing next to him - and couldn't find a thing to say.

Without another word, she disappeared.

---wWw---

In that other realm, Sugimi was gasping for breath, laughing his ass off, and wiping tears from his eyes with both hands. When Izayoi stepped into his space, she looked down at him, and shook her head, amused.

"Oh! To see her brought to her knees before another! That must have just killed her pride," he gasped out, and Izayoi laughed.

She had to admit he was right - and the bitch had had it coming.

---wWw---

Touran moved like lightening across the ground, running just for the sheer joy of running.

_There's nothing like running across the lands in my panther form - the power and speed of it is so intoxicating, _she thought, thrilling to the feel of the wind through her fur, and the earth beneath her deadly claws.

She had left the area that they were all gathering in, and out of curiosity, headed in the direction of the planned battlefield, just to scope it out. She hadto admit, it would make a very good place to fight - especially for them.

It was a plain, flat and seemingly unending - but surrounded on three sides by rolling hills. Ungai and his army would be approaching from the only flat side, and then would be boxed in.

And they themselves would have the high ground advantage.

She wondered idly as she explored the land who had come up with this as the site of the battle - they had done well.

After a while, she reached the center area of the plain, and slipping back into her humanoid form, she sat down and stared towards the north - and the cloud of smoke that lay low on the horizon, clearly denoting the advance of the monks army.

It would be an epic struggle, she was sure.

The biggest concern for her was that they would be fighting users of holy reiki - and they would lose a lot of their allies in such a manner to purification. Depending on the strength and power of the monks, they might not even have time to defend themselves.

This was definitely a downside - and could easily become a rout. There had to be something that they could do to even the odds.

As she sat, lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't sense the youki signatures of the group of beings moving steadily towards her until the last minute, and then she stood, ready to defend herself if necessary.

Only it wasn't. Necessary, that was.

What greeted her eyes was a rather large group of _half-demons._

She frowned, very surprised. In all her centuries, she'd never seen so many all in one place. There had to be close to a hundred, and that was unheard of.

"Halt!" she called out, and the lot of them stopped, wheeling around as one to stare at her.

After a few moments, one stepped out and moved cautiously towards her, eyes narrowed appraisingly, and said, "I am Taka. We are looking for the village that priestess Kaede calls home - the village where an army is gathering to fight the monk, Ungai. Do you know of this place?"

Touran's brow rose. Much as she'd never had much use for half-demons, unlike most full-demons, she didn't hate them at first sight, either, and this one was polite. And they were potential allies...

"I am Touran. Actually, I have just come from there - I was surveying the battlefield, you could say," she gestured to the plains of grass surrounding them. "If you wish, you and yours may accompany me back to the village."

Taka studied her for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, Touran. We are grateful for your assistance."

And just like that, she found herself at the head of a large group of halflings.

_Who'd have ever thought?_ she snickered to herself. _You know what? Sesshoumaru's reaction should be hilarious, though. He never did deal with half-demons very well._

_He's such a pompous ass. Hopefully, the former miko will be good for him._

---wWw---

A/N: And the half-demons arrive - they have an important part to play as we shall see in upcoming chapters.

Oh, and Satori? She'll be getting some more lessons in humility as time goes on...

Amber


	44. An Ill Wind

**Chapter 43: An Ill Wind**

Inuyasha watched curiously as Nyoko pulled another scroll out of that tiny pouch she carried and began studying it.

They were sitting in a small cave, about two miles from Ungai's army, as he had stopped for the night, and with the weather deteriorating, they had also sought shelter.

Inuyasha studied the woman he'd been keeping company with for the last week, frankly fascinated by her, though he'd never admit that out loud.

She was such a contradiction.

One minute acting like a child, pranking anyone and everyone, the next, unmistakably adult - and a powerful one, at that.

It was strange, in a way. He'd been around woman of power most of the last fifty some odd years - but this was a different sort of power than he was used to, and it held his attention completely.

He was glad that she was on their side, because he certainly wouldn't want to face her as an enemy - she was a formidable opponent, though she didn't look it.

With a silent sigh, he looked away from her as his mind went back to the still growing army camped a few miles away. He was beginning to worry a little, though he hadn't said anything to his companions of his fears.

The truth was that Ungai's army was growing - rapidly. It seems as though many human daimyo had heard of his quest, and wanted to be a part of it. Every day, more samurai bearing different clan flags marched into sight, bearing truce requests, and then swearing loyalty to Ungai.

Not only that, but he was beginning to get hints of something else - something disturbing, though he was unable to pinpoint what it was, exactly, or why it felt so ominous.

Whatever it was, though, was definitely coming from Ungai's camp - and it had all his fur standing on end everytime he encountered its scent on the wind.

It was definitely an ill wind, and he worried that they might not be able to defeat this enemy - especially if they didn't strike soon.

He was pulled from his worried musings by Nyoko's sound of satisfaction.

"What'cha so happy about?" he asked curiously.

She looked up, seemingly startled, as though she'd forgotten his presence, and blinked.

"Oh... it's nothing - I was just reading this scroll, I wanted to see if I had what I needed for this spell. It's a very powerful one, much stronger than almost any others, and I don't want to make a mistake - that would be very bad."

"If it's that testy that you have to be so careful, why are ya gonna bother?"

"Because it's one that will cause a great deal of havoc. Which is what we need at this point, because..." she trailed off, not really needing to finish. They both were thinking the same things.

"Yeah," he said softly, glancing out of the mouth of the cave into the gloom of a stormy early evening. "If this is such a good spell, why haven't you used it before now?"

She sighed, and set the rolled scroll down near her, looking into the fire contemplatively.

"Because there are consequences for its use, that's why. It's very destructive - the whole region is going to be a ruin when I'm done. That's one reason I've chosen to do it now - because Ungai and his idiots have _already_ torn this area up."

"Oh." He pulled his gaze back into the cave, and looked at her. "So what's it do, then?"

"It's a nature spell, you could say - I will be unleashing a weather disaster on them. I actually have two of these spells," she said, a tired look crossing her face, and he realized that she hadn't slept in two days, "but the other one... well, let's just say it's a spell of absolute last resort - if I unleash that one, the whole region would be destroyed, because there is no controlling it once it's unleashed."

His eyes were wide at the completely serious look on her face. "What...?"

She understood his unspoken question. "It's a spell for a series of tornado's."

He stared at her, then huffed softly, finally pulling his gaze from her and staring into the fire. "Well, I can see why _that_ would be a last resort. There wouldn't be anything left."

"Exactly."

"So, then this other spell, the one you are gonna use... what's it do?"

"It will bring up a very powerful thunderstorm - one the likes of which you've never seen, centered right where I want it. The lightening will stalk right through the army, decimating everything in it's path." She looked up at him, and chuckled at the look on his face. "It'll last about five minutes - but that's enough."

"I'll say," he snorted. "Damn... you're a really dangerous woman, you know that?" he said admiringly, and she chuckled in return.

"Yes, I am aware of my hopelessly endearing qualities," she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You consider danger as endearing?" he asked incredulously, and she nodded earnestly.

"But of course, Inuyasha, my dear. After all... that's why _you_ are attracted to me."

She let out peal after peal of laughter at his red-faced, sputtering denials, while Kanna just sat at the back of the cave and watched the budding romance between the two...

The romance the hanyou wasn't even aware of, yet.

That would change soon, she knew.

---wWw---

_So, Amaterasu has placed her champion, has she? A miko - and now a little goddess._

_How quaint._

_But will she really be a danger to my plans? Can she actually figure it out in time, and defeat me and my champion?_

_I wonder..._

_Perhaps I should worry... but I will not._

_This one does not fear anything - not even a goddess with a part of the aspect of Amaterasu._

---wWw---

_Man, I need to tell Sesshoumaru about this morning - what I encountered. With our little argument, and his mother, _here she growled inwardly, _I haven't had the chance._

_He really needs to know..._

With an irritable sigh, she looked up from the spot she'd sat down in after his mother had relieved them of the burden of her presence, and over to where her other half lounged.

"I never got the chance to tell you about what I found earlier today, when I was meditating," she began, stopping for just a moment when he shot her a still annoyed glance when she reminded him of that incident.

Then she continued. "Oh, get over it. It's a good thing I did what I did, because I found something disturbing." She continued on to tell him of the suspicious aura she'd found, and about her recognition of it, though she could not place it, and her worries about what it could be.

She told him, too, about her discussion with Miroku and Ryozo, and their contributions to the discussion - and where that left them in terms of who it could be.

The list, as she pointed out, was very limited - and none of the choices on it were good.

As she spoke, he became more concerned; he knew that the monk was level-headed, and wouldn't be so concerned unless there was a very valid reason to be so.

And his miko as well - she was no fool - if she was that worried, then it was definitely something they needed to dig deeper into.

With that thought in mind, he stood, and holding out a hand, indicated that she should join him.

"We will go to Ungai and his army, and we will search out this aura. Perhaps this one will have encountered it, and then we will know what we face."

She stood up obediently, and took his hand, though she was frowning. "But how are we going to get there that fast," she asked, confused, becoming even more so at his smirk.

"There are two ways. We can walk the other paths, my little goddess, which _you _should have been aware of," he quirked a brow at her embarrassed flush, "or, we can travel this way."

All of a sudden, Kagome found herself clasped tightly against her demon Lord, not that she was complaining, or anything, and then she squeaked - they were suddenly weightless, and streaking over the landscape in a brilliant bolt of light.

When they finally came to a halt, and he put her back down on her own two feet, she was red with anger, and she actually smacked his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again, Sesshoumaru! Next time, I just might purify you!" Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, and his damn smirk wasn't helping a bit. "You could have at least warned me," she grumbled.

He merely blinked at her, then turned away, and let loose a small portion of his aura, searching for whatever it was what had so set Kagome off.

"And another thing! You're such a show-of, but we really don't want Ungai and his army seeing your light flash across a _dark sky _and come hunting for you," she finished sarcastically, then huffed and folded her arms across her chest when she realized he wasn't paying her any attention.

"You should be searching for that aura, and not talking, miko. Your ranting serves no purpose."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but she opened her aura as well, deciding that she could get him back for this later.

It wasn't long before she felt the tainted touch of that aura again, and she gasped, locking onto it, she reached out and _grabbed _Sesshoumaru's aura, guiding it to the faint touch of the other.

As soon as Kagome locked him onto the aura that she'd sensed, he knew who it was...

And Kagome opened her eyes wide as he let out a curse - she'd never thought to ever hear him vocalize something like that.

"Damn!"

He immediately tugged her back into his chest, and reaching out once more with his aura, he tracked his brother down, and within seconds, they were approaching Inuyasha's position.

The moment they landed, Sesshoumaru was striding into the cave, finding a startled Inuyasha, and Nyoko, and a silent Kanna.

Kagome stormed in after him and started yelling. "Okay, that's it, Sesshoumaru. You can't just curse like that, and then leave me in the dark! Who is out there?"

He flashed her a hot glance, and she fell silent in surprise, listening as he filled Inuyasha and Nyoko in on what had happened - including her new kami status, as the two were staring wide-eyed at her, and she realized she was glowing again.

She grumbled, but dimmed the glow again, and then fell silent when he got to what he'd found when he'd sensed the aura that was with Ungai.

She had no intentions of missing his words because she was irate at his high-handed behavior, and apparently, neither did the other two, because they'd been completely quiet the entire time he'd been speaking... and for Inuyasha, that was a record.

"... the miko found the aura she'd sensed earlier, and brought it to this ones attention. Somehow, the dark miko that was summoning a spirit to aid her managed to conjure Sou'unga's spirit."

Kagome's mind froze.

---wWw---

Kaede glanced up at the night sky, then back to her path.

Dark as it was, the path she and the two monks and the slayer were walking was well illuminated; there were three torches with them, and they were definitely needed - they were checking all the wards around the village, and making sure all guards were where they were supposed to be.

After this, they would all head to their beds - tomorrow would likely be a long day - as would they all until this most dangerous of threats was overcome.

She sighed a little as they walked, all lost in their own thoughts.

She'd already lived through Naraku, and all the havoc he'd created for over fifty years, and she'd rejoiced when the group had finally destroyed him, though she'd strongly mourned the death of Kagome.

But she'd hoped then, to live out her remaining days in peace - and yet, within weeks of the destruction of the spider, they were faced by something just as bad... and maybe even worse.

Brow furrowing uneasily in thought, she wondered, again, on what the aura Kagome had sensed had been. Much as she didn't know about the groups travels, and all the opponents they'd faced, she had a very bad feeling that whatever it was, was going to take everything they could conjure to destroy - and maybe more than they could bring up to defend the lands.

She'd always trusted her gut feelings - as a miko, those could often save your life, and this one was telling her that they were in big trouble.

Glancing at her companions, she could tell that they felt the same - especially Miroku.

"Am I correct, Miroku, in thinking that you are still pondering on the information that we obtained earlier from Kagome and monk Ryozo?"

He started a little, shaken out of obviously deep thoughts, then nodded at the elderly priestess.

"That I am. I am concerned... knowing that the list of possible suspects is very short, and that none of those on the list is a very good option. Any one of the possibilities could be disastrous. The one that worries me the most, however," he glanced at Sango, and caught her eye, "is..." he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a very large demonic aura, wrapped around a holy aura - Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Sou'unga," Sesshoumaru said, taking the words right from Miroku's mouth, and Ryozo and Kaede gasped, while Miroku and Sango's faces grew grim - echoing Kagome's expression.

"You are certain?" Kaede asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. When I told Sesshoumaru what I'd found earlier, he took me near to Ungai's army, and I searched out the aura again, then directed his attention to it. He recognized it instantly."

"We will need to have another council of war tomorrow, as soon as possible after sunrise. We do not have much time, and this information changes everything - this is no longer just a war of attrition by humans against demons - this is Sou'unga attempting to take over the world and drench it in blood. He will not stop at just demon blood," he said warningly, and Kagome nodded.

"He's right," she said softly. "Sou'unga only wants the blood of the world at his feet - he cares naught for whose blood it is. It's not just demons who are at risk now... it's everyone."

Miroku frowned, and then said, "But if this is so, Kagome, and he wants to destroy the world, then it would seem that we win, and perhaps, we should not be so worried."

Everyone frowned at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Miroku?"

"Your time would not exist if Sou'unga won, now would it?"

Kagome frowned deeper, but shook her head. "It's not that easy, Miroku. Time isn't constant. It could still be changed. And besides that, we have no demons in my time. So... that still doesn't bode well. As far as I'm concerned, if we win against Ungai in the end, but still lose all demons - we'll have lost. We have to win _completely_ to declare the victory."

"Which means we have to be very careful here to go over every possible scenario," Sango said. "I have the feeling that there's gonna be several different fronts in this war - and not all of them will be on this plane of existence."

Everyone nodded soberly at that, acknowledging her words.

This was likely the biggest battle that the world would ever see - and if they weren't victorious, no one would survive to battle again.

They only had one chance at this, and failure wasn't an option.

---wWw---

Inuyasha and Nyoko stared at each other for a long while after Sesshoumaru left, too stunned to really say anything.

Inuyasha remembered Sou'unga all too well, after all, the sword had forcibly possessed him, and caused him to almost do several things that he would have been horrified of, if he hadn't managed to fight the bastard off enough to get away before he _could_ hurt anyone.

He certainly never wanted to meet that spirit again - and all because of some meddling dark miko bitch, he was gonna have to. He could admit to himself that he was scared.

He was terrified of what would happen if that evil spirit managed to take him over again.

Nyoko, while she hadn't had such a close acquaintance with the sword, was well aware of what Sou'unga was.

When she'd been young, long ago when the world itself was much younger, that name had been whispered in the night, in stories told to frighten children, and it had worked. She was definitely afraid of that name - and the being behind it.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I never thought we'd have to deal with that bastard again. I don't understand how a stupid dark miko had enough power to conjure _Sou'unga. _That just doesn't sound right," he said, frustration breaking through.

Before Nyoko could answer, they both heard a movement behind them, and glanced back in surprise to see Kanna moving forward, to sit near them before the fire.

"We must leave first thing in the morning, in order to make it back to my Lord," she said softly, and the two strained to make sure they heard her. "My Lady Nyoko, you should work your spell now, so you may rest before we leave."

Turning to face Inuyasha, ignoring the surprised looks of the two at her sudden assumption of command, she continued.

"The dark miko was only a useful tool for the one who truly unleashed the spirit of the sword of hell back upon the earth. Our true opponent is much more powerful."

Both of the two sitting in the cave with her blanched. _More powerful than Sou'unga?_

Nyoko cast a glance at Inuyasha, then cleared her throat and asked, "Then who is our real opponent, Kanna?"

She was in no way, shape, or form, prepared for her answer.

"Sosa-no-wo-no-Mikoto."

---wWw---

A/N: So... now we know who Ungai is being controlled by. I only had two people guess correctly, so I guess I did a good job of confusing everyone.

And now, we know who's behind even him. Sosa-no-wo-no-Mikoto is taken directly from Shinto beliefs. In their mythology, he is a brother of Amaterasu - and he contends against her to take over the heavens.

Amber


	45. The Plotting of Gods

**Chapter 44: The Plotting of Gods**

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes as she watched from behind the filmy lenses of her human guise - Meimei, an elder priestess with ties to herself.

None knew, of course, just how _much _the old woman was tied to her.

As Meimei, she was within the camp of the army of Ungai, and thus, was well aware of Sou'unga. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that the one behind all this turmoil was her ass of a brother, Sosa-no-wo.

Once again, he was after control - only this time, it seemed as though it wasn't just the heavens he wanted.

_Of course not... now he wants everything. But I've already countered his moves - I only hope that Kagome is able to figure this out before he wins his goals. Of course, the benefit in countering him with her, is that he will not understand her any more than any of the rest of us do - and so it will be difficult for him to outthink her._

_That's our biggest advantage in this - Kagome's nature makes her completely unknown - even to the one who created her soul. I do not think I will ever fully understand her, not even after combining with her._

_She is anshou - cipher._

The goddess in disguise shifted her human body on the pillows that littered the floor of her large tent - she was the only one in this camp with one, and she smiled wickedly at the thought of what was coming. She herself, of course, would not be bothered by the bad weather that was about to blow in, but the army would suffer greatly for it.

She found it deliciously ironic that her brother, the storm god, was about to have his underlings decimated by a portion of his own aspect - a storm.

That was why she sat in a darkened tent, knowing that the light show was about to begin, she was going to enjoy every moment of the chaos and fear that was about to enter this camp.

She'd deliberately let her knowledge of her brother's instigation of this farce filter to the little void demon that sat in a cave not a few miles away, knowing that she would inform the ones who needed to know.

Her brother wanted to keep his involvement a secret; she wanted it known.

She was Amaterasu, what she wanted, was done.

Some might wonder why she did not just force her brother to take this fight into the realm of the gods, and battle it out there. Why she would allow what was happening, the chaos and the deaths and the suffering because a war of the gods had overflowed into the mortal realms.

But the fact was that her brother had already been banished from the realms of the gods, also known as the heavens, and without defeating her, he could never again enter that plane. And if she and he were to meet in battle as themselves on _this_ plane, the world would be destroyed, unable to tolerate the titanic forces that would be brought to bear on it.

So the only option left, was to fight through others. It was the only chance the world had of remaining viable.

That was why Kagome would be most useful.

She was the single most powerful being on the face of the earth - stronger than any other _living _thing, though her other half was very close to her in power.

But, while she was the most powerful living thing in the mortal realms, and she was a demi-goddess, her power was nowhere near that of Amaterasu herself - or of her brother.

And then Amaterasu laughed, as she thought of the surprise in her brother's very near future. Because Kagome didn't need to be as powerful as Sosa-no-wo to win this war - her divine aspect would win the war, if she managed to figure it out in time.

Kagome was the goddess of balance - and judging the balance of things is what she did. Sosa had been sent to the Land Below and sealed out of the realms of the gods - and him attempting to return fell under Kagome's jurisdiction now - him returning to the heavens would change the balance...

Meaning that when Kagome decided against him, no matter how powerful he was, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it - her decision would be final, too bad, so sad for him.

On top of that, she would once more restore the balance between demons and humans, making the two races, the yin and yang of the mortal realms, return to the path that they'd been forcibly pulled away from.

That was also Sosa's doing - he'd been planning this attempt on the heavens and the earth for a very long time, apparently.

Not that it would do him any good.

She was roused from her musings by the rumbling of the skies, and her eyes brightened as she moved closer to the front of the tent - and watched, almost gleefully, as the sorceress used her brother's own aspect against him.

It was a beautiful sight; the lightening flashing brightly against the blackness of the night, and the screams of the terrified monks and samurai in the camp - bolts of light stalked through the camp like the wrath of god, (or goddess, she thought smugly), reducing the once orderly camp to chaos within moments.

She chuckled at that - again, one of his own aspects being used to fell his puppets. Chaos.

_How fitting, _she thought_._

This one act would once again delay the army from reaching Kagome and her own growing army before they were ready, and she had to laugh as she thought about Nyoko and her tricks.

_Such an entertaining human_, she mused as she continued to watch the show.

Come morning, she would enjoy going to bother Ungai - just to rub in his face that fact that he was _not_ favored of the gods...

At least, not the ones he thought he was favored by.

Not the ones he'd _wanted_ to be favored by.

He'd be horrified when he realized just who he was working for, and Amaterasu had every intention of being there to see it...

In the form of Meimei, priestess of Amaterasu.

---wWw---

Kagome smiled down at a tired Rin, and an equally tired Shippo.

It had been a long day, and it was time for both children to slip away to the land of sleep. Of course, as all children do, they'd fought their sleepy bodies as long as they could, but now they were ready to give up the good fight and enter dreamland.

Her eyes went a bit distant as she watched them drift off, memories of her little brother momentarily dimming her smile, and Sesshoumaru noticed her sadness immediately.

"Tell me, miko - what is it that upsets you?" he asked quietly.

Startled at the sound of his voice, as she'd momentarily forgotten where she was, she inhaled sharply, and then, when her mind caught back up with her, she released it in a long drawn out exhale.

After a few moments, she shrugged. "I'm just missing my family," she said softly. "Watching the two of them fall asleep, reminded me of my brother, Sota, when he was younger."

A coldness slithered down his spine at the tone of her voice, and he wondered, suddenly, what she would choose were she given the choice... here - or there.

"Do you regret being here?" he asked, somehow _needing _to know more than he needed anything else at that particular moment in time.

Kagome's head lifted and she stared at him in surprise - the vulnerable note in his voice shocking her almost speechless.

"No! Why would you think that, Sesshoumaru? This is where my fate lies - here, with you, and the others. I know that, and I don't regret it. But it doesn't mean that I don't miss my family."

"Do not forget," he said quietly, "that I said I would take you home after I have mated you. It will not be long."

She looked down at her hands, twisted in her lap. "I know - and I'm grateful." She turned her face towards him then, a small, but honest smile lighting up her eyes. "You are so good to me - sometimes I... I think that I don't deserve you," she finished shyly.

He blinked, so surprised at her words that for several moments, he couldn't think of anything to say.

He sat up straight from his leaning position against the wood of the old well, and continued to stare at her, an almost blank look on his face, and Kagome tilted her head and frowned at him warily.

"Is... something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" she asked slowly.

He moved suddenly then, faster than she could see, and pulled her into his arms, then sat back against the well again, arranging her comfortably against him, her back to his chest.

He still hadn't answered her.

She waited patiently for a few more minutes, but once he fell still once more, his chin on her shoulder, and his hands gently brushing through her dark locks, she sighed, and prompted him again.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Why would you think such a foolish thing, miko?" he finally asked, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Foolish?" she questioned, now getting a bit confused.

"It is foolish to think that you do not deserve this one. It is foolish for you to think that there is_ anything _in this realm, or the next, that you do not 'deserve'," he said bluntly, voice still soft as a whisper.

Kagome flushed deeply as she realized what he was saying. _Does he really think that? But why? I'm not anything special - not like him._

"I don't know why you'd think something like that..." she trailed off for a moment as he reached his arms around her and enfolded her in his embrace.

"Because it is no more than the truth, my miko. There is nothing that you are not worthy of. Do not de-value yourself this way - this one does not like it."

She rolled her eyes at that. _How Sesshoumaru is_ that_? I insult myself, apparently, and now it's about him? _He_ doesn't like it? _A giggle flittered through her mind. _But he wouldn't be Sesshoumaru without his attitude._

When she was silent longer than he seemed to think appropriate, he turned her in his arms so that her head was laying back against his arm, and looked down at her solemnly.

"Well, miko?"

She shook her head, eyes laughing up at him, then waved one slender hand at him carelessly. "Hai, hai - you don't like it, I get it."

One slender black brow rose at her facetious attitude, and standing suddenly, he looked over at his little retainer.

"Jaken, watch the children. If anything happens to them..." he trailed off, and Jaken nodded, having heard this threat many times.

"Hai, my Lord. I will make sure they are safe."

Sesshoumaru had turned and begun walking out of the clearing with his arms full of miko before the toad could even finish.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?!" she hissed quietly - though only for the children's sake.

He looked down at her as he strode into the tree line, but refused to answer, merely giving her a smug look.

She huffed, and folded her arms over her chest, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere until he allowed it, and curious to see where he was taking her.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the woman in his arms, secretly amused at her little huff, though he'd never let her see that. He wondered idly what she'd think of what he was about to do to her... and then he wondered at his own sanity - he'd been down this road once before, when he'd joined her in her bath.

He'd had to run to escape the need to take her, then... he would probably have to run this time, as well.

But he couldn't stay away.

He needed to feel her, to touch her, to lose himself in her. When she'd disappeared into the other realms, and been gone those long days, he'd been slowly losing his mind, worry and fear, yes,_ fear_, digging horrid tentacles into his mind and soul so deeply that he wasn't sure they'd ever be fully gone.

And since then, the couple days she'd been back - there'd been so much happening, that they hadn't had any quiet time alone at all.

Now was the time to make up for that lack - if he didn't, he was liable to kill someone, it was as simple as that.

Kagome could feel his unsettled state, and with a sigh, and a tiny smile, settled down into his arms and enjoyed the feel of them wrapped around her as he carried her off. If she was being honest, she needed this as much as he seemed to; the time away from him, and all the stress of what was going on, was wearing on her, and she needed some time away from it all to reconnect with him.

She watched with silent interest as he took to the skies as soon as he had escaped Jaken's sight, and she became even more curious about their destination - why was he taking her somewhere far enough away that he had to fly there?

Sesshoumaru was rather pleasantly surprised when he felt Kagome cuddle into his embrace, and the fact that she didn't argue or question him proved her trust in him, deepening his passion for her - his youkai side appreciated the fact that its female did not fear it.

It only took a matter of minutes for him to reach the place he'd been aiming for; a beautiful waterfall overlooking a steep gorge that lay on the border of his lands. Fortunately for all those lower youkai out there, none were in the vicinity - if they had been, they would have been promptly disposed of... none would interfere between a demon Lord and his chosen mate.

It was not a healthy undertaking.

His woman looked around with interest as he landed, and gasped happily at what her eyes took in - with the moonlight shining the way it was, touching the water with silvan light, and showing the breathtaking view of the lands surrounding it, the steep gorge actually highlighted by the moon's softer light - the whole scene was the most romantic thing she'd ever been privileged to witness.

And it was all for her... he'd brought her here because he'd known she'd like it.

As he set her gently on her feet, she turned in his arms and stared up at him, her eyes soft with love. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever shown me."

He didn't respond verbally, only turned her in his arms again and pulled her back against his chest, and let the panorama before her do all his speaking for him. He wrapped his arms around her slight form possessively, nuzzling his nose into her sweet-smelling hair and inhaling deeply of her scent.

It was magic, plain and simple - nothing could compare to the scent his miko turned goddess carried. Sheer, intoxicating power, wrapped around her own personal scent, drew him in and he would never even want to fight it...

She was his undoing, and he _reveled_ in that fact.

Kagome shivered as one of his hands began to move upwards from her waist - within seconds, he was cupping a breast, and she could feel his cheek against her hair, scenting her, both moves combining to arouse her; every touch of his hand upon her erotic beyond bearing to her still innocent mind.

She moaned softly, her soul aching for him, needing him, needing to drown him in her love more than she had ever needed anything. In that moment, her emotions almost overwhelmed her, so strong did her heart hurt for love of him that tears suddenly cascaded from her eyes, streaking silvery trails down moon-kissed cheeks.

Sesshoumaru smelled the tears the moment they surged past her lids. "Why do you cry, my goddess?" he questioned softly, as he lowered his proud head and nuzzled her cheek, licking up the salty evidence of her powerful emotions, his hand moving over her breast firmly as he grasped it, tugging at the nipple that was so tight it could be felt through her clothing.

A silent sob tore through her, then, and she once again forcibly turned herself in his embrace, looking into his face with drowning, melting eyes. "I love you _so much, _Sesshoumaru," she managed to get out around a throat almost choked shut by so much feeling. "There are no words, to tell you how deeply..." she trailed off, voice thick, then forced herself to finish, "I will always be yours. _Always_."

There was no way that anything he could say in that moment would even begin to cover how he felt, and without even a thought, he crashed his mouth down on hers, and loved her with it, taking every part of her mouth with his own, needing to feel her response to him in the most carnal of fashions.

She did not disappoint; her whispered, "Sesshoumaru," coming out as an achy, moaned sigh that completely undid him. His hands swept up her back to cup her head, as he deepened the kiss, taking her every breath and making it his own, then one moved back down to the small of her back, drawing her deeper into his possessive embrace.

This woman was _his_, and any who thought to take her from him would suffer an eternity in hell for even attempting such.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her lips, making his way down across her jaw, and as she felt his path, she tilted her head back obediently, submitting to him as naturally as drawing a breath - such a statement from her in that manner making his knees weaken with desire. With renewed vigor, he almost attacked her soft flesh, the vulnerability she was willingly showing him with her bared neck not lost on him.

She almost choked on an indrawn breath as she felt his fangs latch onto her throat, and as his mouth settled over her pulse and began sucking, _her _knees weakened, and she collapsed against his chest, tears still weakly falling as the sea of emotions within her surged strongly, higher at the nearness of the one that pulled such responses from her.

When he settled her deeper into his arms, he pulled his head away and looked at her, his eyes drawn helplessly to the sight of her laying so trustingly in his embrace, disheveled and vulnerable, open and passion-dazed.

It was the most magnificent sight he had ever been privileged to see... she not only _was_ a goddess - but she looked like one, too... and it had nothing to do with her true status as a new child of Amaterasu.

She had always looked so to him, and she always would.

It was love that made her look that way.

She met his gaze, then, and he would have been surprised to see that her thoughts echoed his so closely - for to her, he resembled a god, as well...

And for the same reasons.

Had either of them been standing somewhere other, and been watching, they would have seen something wondrous as their auras, one soft pink, the other a hotly passionate red, entwined, and joined, caressing each other gently as they merged.

Physically mated or not, their natures had already joined, and nothing, not even a god, could change that.

They were one, from this moment forward, not even the end of time would separate that which had been so merged together.

No, not even the machinations of the one known as Sosa-no-wo-no-Mikoto would split asunder the newest goddess, and her youkai.

He would try....

But he would fail.

---wWw---

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but hope everyone enjoys it!

Amber


	46. Coming Together

**Chapter 45: Coming Together**

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru would not mate her until the battles were won, and they were back on Western soil; he'd told her once that the only proper place for a demon Lord to take his mate was on his own lands.

She could accept that, though she wished it were not so in this moment - but there were other ways to bring her male pleasure, ways that didn't include consummation, and she decided to take advantage of her extensive knowledge of sexual acts and make him aware of just how knowledgeable she really was.

Virgin or not, her time was practically built on sex, and Kagome was nobody's fool - she'd picked up quite a bit from the internet, from friends, even from naughty manga.

It was time to put it to good use.

Looking up at him as he gazed down at her almost dazedly, she raised a hand and smoothed her finger along his crests lovingly.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Always. Completely. Never doubt that, mate of my heart," he replied, voice just as soft.

"Then would you put me down, and remove your armor and swords?"

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Now is not the time for mating, Kagome, much as I wish it were otherwise."

"Trust me, my Lord, there are other ways. I beg leave to pleasure you - my heart pleads to do so." She blushed as he raised a startled brow. "I _need_ to do this, Sesshoumaru... please?"

He gazed at her uncertainly for a few moments, and then nodded, his body heating at the happiness that flashed in her eyes when he did so - apparently, she really did want to do this.

"Very well, my onna." He set her down gently, not taking his eyes from her as he swiftly released the catches on his armor and removed it, then took his swords from their place at his side and laid them atop his armor.

Once he'd finished, Kagome smiled up at him, and reaching out a hand, seemingly withdrew a soft length of cloth from thin air, and laid it down on the ground. When he cast her a startled glance, she grinned mischievously.

"No point in being a goddess if I don't get _some_ kind of perks out of it!"

He chuckled, and she stared at him, her eyes going soft and hazy. "I just love it when you do that," she said with a dreamy sigh. Shaking herself out of her temporary stupor after a few moments, she moved to him and began untying his obi, pushing him to sit on the length of cloth at the same time.

"What?" he questioned as she tossed his obi to the side, and began to spread open his haori. "What is it that you love?"

She leaned forward to nuzzle into his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she answered him almost absently.

"When you laugh," she breathed. "It's so rare..." she trailed off, as she rubbed her cheek over his heart. Hearing his breath catch just made her burn hotter for him.

"I do not laugh often," he agreed quietly, as he enjoyed what her touch was doing to him. "There has not been much in my life worthy of laughter."

At that, her fingers clenched in his hair and she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Well, I'll just have to change that, now won't I?" she stated fiercely, then, after holding his gaze for several moments, she leaned back into him, and eyes sliding closed sensuously, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to that same spot over his heart...

And from there, she began kissing, nipping, and licking her way down, losing herself in the taste and scent of the male she so desired.

His own eyes closed as he let himself go and just _felt_, something that he had never done before.

While it was true that he had had other females before, none had in any way been more than a quick rut for simple release, and because of that, there had never been a need for him to let go - or a desire to do so. Indeed, he'd never trusted another living being enough to give up _any_ part of his control.

But with Kagome - he trusted her enough, and he wanted to do so - he wanted to let go... so he did.

She was his little goddess, and he knew that he could be himself, he didn't have to hide from her.

With that in mind, he did something he'd never done before - ever; he laid back and gave over control to another.

It was the ultimate trust; the ultimate submission.

And Kagome realized it.

Her heart almost burst from her chest, and she made a vow then and there - never, in _any_ life, would he ever regret that he had done this - that he had shown her such trust. She would die first, give up her soul, even have it completely_ destroyed _before she'd ever betray the trust he'd just given her.

Heart beating fiercely, she quickly had his hakama loosened; the ties came away easily, and she lowered the front of the old-fashioned pants, then with his help, removed them entirely. She kept her eyes averted until the cloth was completely gone, and then...

Her cheeks heated as her eyes ran up a fully naked alpha male, desire sending fire through her as she took in the magnificence that was Sesshoumaru.

He was a god - a painted, glorious god, and with no other thought in her head, she worshipped at his altar with hands and mouth, leaving no part of him untouched... unloved.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what had hit him.

The feelings being engendered by this woman were nothing like he had ever experienced before, and his youkai blood was rising, called by the scent of his female - and her desire.

But despite the fact that he was losing control to his baser half, his blood did not become angered at his submissive posture - instead, his beast was enjoying what his female was doing.

That fact left him even _more _stunned than what she was doing to him.

All of that, however, flew out the window the moment he felt her mouth on his erection.

Suddenly, there were _no _thoughts in his mind - there was only sensation, and he actually roared as his blood beast surged forward and took control. The wet, tight heat of her mouth slowly stroking over his flesh was mind-numbingly erotic, and his eyes flashed red entirely, losing any semblance of humanity that they'd ever had - he was all Inu in that moment...

And all hers.

Kagome smiled as well as she could around his massive staff, pleased with his reaction as she glanced upwards and caught the red eyes and feral expression of her youkai Lord. With a wicked light in her eye, she began humming as she moved her head back and forth over him.

His hips bucked up in shock as the vibrations rolled over him, and she moved a hand down and began to fondle his sack, gently rolling the delicate testes around her hand as he growled so deeply that it actually left a vibration in the air around them.

She chuckled inwardly - if there was any living thing around the area when they started this, there certainly wasn't now... he'd just scared everything away with that warning.

She could tell that he was fighting not to thrust himself into her mouth, trying not to hurt her, and she decided that that had to stop - she _wanted _him to lose control. After all, she was a goddess now, so if she needed to stop breathing for a few, and needed to open her throat more - well, if it was for his pleasure, she was more than willing to do it.

She was eager, actually, and with that, she let him slide all the way into her throat, and _swallowed_. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, as he was quite large, but it wasn't impossible, and as she felt his pleasure, the ecstasy she was giving him, it made it all the easier.

Swallowing around his flesh again, she watched, spellbound as he threw his head back and snarled, helpless in her hands, and realized that she'd never been more aroused in her life. Giving him this, seeing how she was affecting him, was the greatest aphrodisiac ever created.

Speeding up, she was almost in as much need for him to find completion as he was, humming on the backstroke, then swallowing once he was all the way in, she could tell it would only be moments more before he came, and she pulled back, took in a deep breath of air as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive head, then took him back in, all the way, and swallowed again.

That was all it took.

Letting loose a cry the likes of which she'd never heard from _any_ throat before, silver hair cascaded around them both as he tightened up, arching forward into her mouth, and with an all over shudder, came, clawed hands actually digging deep furrows into the hard ground beneath him.

For endless moments he was suspended there, every muscle tight, trembling, as she swallowed every drop of his essence, and then suddenly, he slumped, every bit of energy in his body just _gone._

With a husky chuckle, Kagome finally pulled away, and licked her lips before swallowing once more. Rubbing one hand up each leg, up to his torso, she moved up his body, and hovered over him, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her.

When he did, she smiled to see that his eyes still swirled with crimson, though there was some gold beginning to seep back in. "I take it you enjoyed that, then," she grinned, and he was mesmerized by her plump, bruised lips so close to his own.

Yanking her down into a desperate kiss, he tasted her, not bothered by his own taste in her mouth one bit - to him, the taste of them both combined was divine ambrosia, and he growled, letting her know his contentment.

When he pulled away, he asked, "Tell me, miko," his voice rough with passion that hadn't diminished even a little, "where did you learn such a thing?"

"Where I'm from, that's just knowledge that you can get anywhere - there are detailed 'instruction manuals', as you call them," she grinned mischievously, "on every kind of sexual act imaginable. Most women my age actually have a great deal more knowledge than I do - and more experience. That was the first time I've ever done anything like that."

At that, his head dropped back onto the blanket under him, still trying to even his breathing out. _If she is that good, with no experience... _the thought was mind-blowing._  
_

"I had never heard of such a thing, let alone tried it, miko, so we are even on that 'experience'," he said softly.

Kagome blinked, surprised. "You mean... you've never had anyone do that for you before?"

He cocked an amused brow at her, though his face remained oddly expressionless. "Have you never noticed the fact that female demons have fangs, Kagome? What male would be willing to get such sharp appendages near such... _tender_... flesh?"

"Huh," she huffed out, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Never thought of that."

His face lost its expressionless cast, a serious light entering his eyes. "I can only be grateful that you have never done these things with another, Kagome - if you had, I think that I would have gone insane with jealousy." He sounded a little put out to be admitting such a thing, but she could tell he meant it.

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't have to worry about that, then, isn't it? I don't ever want to do anything like that with anyone else, either." Her face also got serious, as she stared into his eyes, letting her feelings for him shine out at him.

He cupped her cheek with his palm, and moved himself to sit up slowly as he backed her up, but when he went to slip her clothes from her, she grabbed his hand, shaking her head.

"No, anata," she whispered huskily, rubbing her nose along his, wanting him to understand that this wasn't a rejection. "This was for you - I got my pleasure this night from giving _you_ pleasure - and I want no more than to be held by you as we rest. Do you understand?"

And strangely enough, he did.

She sat on the blanket she'd conjured from thin air, and watched as he redressed, then curled up to him as he flew them back to the well-clearing, and the two children that slept there, waiting for their return.

Once there, he removed his armor, then settled with his back to the well, again, and took her back into his arms. She curled up to him with a content little purr that had him almost smiling, and closed her eyes, feeling safe, warm, and most of all - loved.

_She_ was asleep within minutes, but Sesshoumaru...

_He_ stayed awake that night, and spent every minute of it watching her.

---wWw---

Touran ran at the head of the group of hanyou that had come to join the fight against Ungai, a sardonic expression on her face as she thought of what Sesshoumaru would think of this twist.

Ironically enough, she had the feeling that his reaction wouldn't be what it would have been even a year ago - she was pretty sure that now, he would meekly accept their presence and add them right into his strategies. Before, he'd have sooner killed them all than look at them.

Things were very different now...

She herself, while largely indifferent to half-demons, had never really been around them, nor had she sought out their company at any time in her life. Now, she had a feeling that their presence would be very useful in the coming battle.

It had not escaped her notice that a half-demon would be much more effective against spiritual powers than a full-demon. After all, if they _were_ hit with purifying power, they would merely have their youki _temporarily_ taken away... they would not die.

She had, at that point, to grudgingly admit that, in this case, a half-demon was superior to a full-demon... they could survive what would _kill_ a full-demon.

That did leave a rather sour taste in her mouth, though. No full-demon wanted to ever admit that a half-demon might have one up on them.

It would be very amusing, though, to point such a thing out to Sesshoumaru - that little fact would annoy him no end - and the expression on his face might even be worth the little bit of humiliation actually admitting such a thing out loud would bring.

That made her chuckle, and as she began to slow as they approached the village, she admitted that she would be willing to endure almost anything for the chance to get under Sesshoumaru's skin.

With a quick glance at the night sky, she noted the lateness of the hour, and decided that it would probably be best to take the group somewhere to make camp - away from the village and the other demons around.

Better to wait until tomorrow to take them in - no point in starting any fights tonight.

She cast around for an empty clearing large enough to hold the group, and as soon as one was located, steered everyone in that direction. It only took minutes for them to arrive in her chosen area, and she finally came to a halt as the group of half-demons stopped behind their seeming leader.

Taka looked around at the place the panther had brought them, and nodded shortly. It was large enough to hold his people, and he scented no danger. It would do for the rest of the night.

"I take it that the village close to here is the place where everyone is gathering, since there is such a large demonic presence surrounding this place. When will we meet with the rest of the forces against Ungai?"

"I will take you to Lord Sesshoumaru in the morning, be ready at first light," she said. "There will be a council of war just after, so it will be well for you to speak to him beforehand."

"That is well. If you will excuse us, then, we will rest here."

Touran's brow nodded at the shortness of his answer, but shrugged and turned to leave. "Rest well, then."

Taka watched the panther demoness disappear into the midnight shadows beneath the trees, and then turned to face his friends. Everyone relaxed a bit as the full-demon's presence faded, and the group dispersed, everyone finding comfortable spots to sleep.

He himself perched against a tree trunk near the edge of the clearing, and watched as everyone settled down silently. He noticed a couple others taking up a position of watch, as well, and chuckled inwardly. Even without speaking, they all watched each others backs. It was the way of things for half-demons.

He leaned his head back and sighed, then. Maybe someday, things would change, but for now...

_For now, it's time for demons and half-demons to put aside the infighting we've indulged in for so long, because this menace is much more dangerous._

_It's odd, though... that panther... she didn't seem to be upset by our mere presence, and didn't react with the customary revulsion at our proximity. Perhaps... _

_Perhaps some things are already changing._

_I suppose we will see the truth of that tomorrow, when we face Lord Sesshoumaru._

_If there is ever to be any change, it will have to start with him, as the most powerful demon alive, and the biggest half-demon and human hater, if he cannot move past it, then there will enver be any peace._

_I wonder if the rumors are true? That he has chosen a mate... and a human one, at that?_

He found himself very much looking forward to tomorrows meetings.

---wWw---

Inuyasha had spent the rest of the night watching the others sleep, and thinking.

They had agreed that it would be fastest to all travel together on the feather - it could get them back to Sesshoumaru within a few hours, and even at his top speed, he would take more than a day.

Much as he hated to admit anything that could be considered a weakness, in this instance, he couldn't be bothered - what Kanna had discovered was far, far too dangerous to be withheld.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome needed to know what was going on_ immediately_.

_Sosa-no-wo... why is it we always get stuck with opponents that are larger than life? This is ridiculous! If the gods wanna fight over who's the boss, why don't they just keep it in their own realms?_

He settled back a bit against the cave wall after tossing a bit more wood on their fire. Glancing out of the cave mouth, he could see the light of false dawn, and knew that they would need to leave soon.

With a sigh, he cast a sidelong glance over at the sleeping sorceress, and frowned sulkily to himself. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her, and it was getting annoying.

_Why is my mind stuck on that wench, anyway? She's a helluva lot of trouble in one rather small package. So why do I keep thinking about her? As if I don't have enough trouble in my damn life - I sure don't need any more._

He snapped his eyes away from her, and looked out at the sky again, trying to force himself to think of other things.

It didn't take long, however, for his eyes to wander back to the sleeping Nyoko...

Kanna just sat in the back of the cave with an unreadable expression, and a mirror that was oddly blank.

---wWw---

A/N: And there's the next chapter. Wonder what mischief Kanna's getting up to with that mirror of hers?

You know... Touran might be Rumiko's brainchild, but as I develop her character, I'm really beginning to like her...

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter,

Amber


	47. On Borrowed Time

**Chapter 46: On Borrowed Time**

Kagome woke slowly, warm and comfortable, and surrounded by love. With a faint smile, she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to give up her place in her lover's arms quite yet.

Instead, she snuggled deeper into his hold, pressing her face to his chest, and breathing in his clean, masculine scent with enjoyment. He smelled so good... the thought that if she'd never died, and then traveled with him to learn his heart, she'd have never known his wonderful scent, made her shudder.

_If one single thing had changed, then I would not be where I am now. Dying was painful, and frightening... at first. But then I saw him, and he was waiting for me, just as he said he would, and it wasn't scary anymore. And then I was ready - I was ready to die and pass on so that I could join him, even before I knew why he had waited for me._

_I would do it again. To be here, like this, with him, I would do it again. I would do anything..._

_I _will_ do anything to never be taken from his side. He is as much a part of me as any part I was born with._

_And I would not change that for anything._

She could feel cool, satin strands of silver slide against her skin as he shifted a little, and she smiled again, wrapping her fingers in them and twining the shining locks around them. They were so beautiful, and so soft...

Ethereal.

Not really a word that fit his personality, true, but... his looks? Very much so.

The truth of the matter was that he was the most beautiful male she'd ever seen, and she felt a pleased flush hit her cheeks as she welcomed the realization that he was hers.

_Now... if only I can keep him, _she thought, melancholy scenarios crossing her mind of what could very well happen if she didn't figure out how to win this little war.

_Sure, I know that even in death we'd still be together, after all, we've sworn our oaths... but I don't want him to die again - he should never have died to begin with. And I don't want the rest of the demons and half-demons to die, either..._

_So I have to figure out this balance thing..._

_Although... somehow, I think that there's going to be several things that are going to have to change._

_One things for sure - after this, the world will never be the same._

She didn't realize that she'd spoken out loud until Sesshoumaru answered her.

"Perhaps that is not such a bad thing, miko. Surely, the world's future could be bettered, could it not?"

Kagome's eyes jerked up to meet his, and she frowned as she thought about that. It didn't take long to admit that he was right. The world she'd come from could be much better - it could only be made better by returning the world to the path it had once been on...

She sighed, and smiled at him. "Yeah... at least, in my opinion, the world could be better. And demons and half-demons have as much right to live as any humans. I think that's why I couldn't stay away from this world, even though it was scary at times - because after seeing that demons were real, and the world as it is now, I liked it better than my world."

He nodded, smoothing a lock of her hair away from her face, and smiled a tiny smile, just for her. "This one has faith that you will find the way, Kagome. You will make the world a better place - and we will raise our children in this better world you create for us."

She flushed, aroused in an instant at just the thought of making those children... and then she groaned, and closed her eyes. "Damn Miroku anyway, he's contagious," she groused.

Sesshoumaru cocked an amused brow at her spiked scent. "Do not blame the monk for your own desires, miko." With a silent sigh, he stood, then let her slide down until her feet were on the ground again. "It is time to go."

She nodded, watching while he poked Jaken in the side. "We go now, Jaken - you are to stay with Rin and the kit. If anything happens to them..." he didn't need to finish - the toad knew this threat like the back of his hand.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. This Jaken will take care of them as if they were his own."

Kagome chuckled, and threw a smile at the toad. "Thank you, Jaken, for taking such good care of them - I really appreciate it."

Jaken's eyes widened, and he blushed a deep green, as he sputtered incoherent thanks and promises of vigilance towards the children.

Sesshoumaru simply turned on his heel and began walking away, though he was inwardly amused. When he'd first met Kagome, Jaken and she had definitely not gotten along - in fact, she'd beat him up pretty good. Now, Jaken barely kept himself from fawning all over her - it was almost as bad as he fawned over his Lord.

Kagome giggled to herself at the toads, well, toadying, and then idly spread her aura a bit, wanting to make sure everything was still peaceful in the lands surrounding the village. They were... but she was a bit surprised at a whole new group of demon auras... no... _half-_demon.

_Hmmm... wonder who they are? _she thought, surprised. _Should I mention this to Sesshoumaru, or not? I'd probably better, come to think of it - he'll get crabby if I don't and he's surprised._

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru?"

He cocked a brow at her tone of voice. "Is there something you need to say, miko?" he prompted.

"Yeah... there's a bunch of half-demon's sitting in a clearing a couple miles away... with the way things are going I think they are probably here to join in the battle." She eyed him thoughtfully. "Are you gonna get grouchy about having to be around half-demon's? Cause I think they'd be useful in this fight, you know."

With a sideways glance, he said, "This one does not get 'grouchy', miko. As long as they are not fools, I will deal with them as I do any other."

She beamed at him. "Good! I'm glad to hear it." Just as she finished speaking, they arrived in the meadow where the meeting would take place, and he led her to a spot in the middle of the meadow. The rest of those that would be attending the meeting would sprawl around them.

Kagome looked around curiously. Some demons and humans were already there - including Kaede, Miroku and Sango, and Ryozo. When they saw her and Sesshoumaru settle down in the middle of the meadow, they moved over to them and sat near Kagome.

As seemed to be the case the world over when people were awake together at dawn's first light, they spoke to each other in quiet tones.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sango murmured softly, a slight smile on her face.

The miko turned goddess smiled at her friends, quietly greeting them all, content to make small talk until the rest of the very much enlarged group appeared; she could feel the aura's of the demons and half-demons converging, it wouldn't be long.

She sobered, however, when she thought about all that they needed to impart to their allies... this fight wasn't quite as straightforward as they'd all thought.

Not now that they knew that Ungai was possessed by Sou'unga.

She sighed morosely as she thought about it. It seemed that, every time they turned around, things got harder.

She had no idea how much worse it was about to get.

---wWw---

Meimei moved slowly through the devastated camp, easily mimicking an elderly lady with an arthritic body - though she was anything but.

As she walked, she took in the damage that had been done by Nyoko's thunderstorm - and was very pleased.

"That woman is very destructive - I like her," she chuckled. "Perhaps when this is all over, I'll stop in and meet her. It would be most entertaining..."

"What do you cackle about, old woman," Ungai snapped. "Do you find this amusing?"

She turned and looked over at him. "Actually, yes. It's too bad they missed you, though," she replied blandly.

His eyes flashed red, and before he could stop himself, he lashed out at her, thinking to slap the old bat before him.

That's not quite what happened, however.

Instead of his hand making contact with her flesh, it made contact with something that sent a horribly painful shock through him, and he screamed hoarsely as his body was flung away from Meimei's.

When his smoking flesh calmed, he looked up, enraged to see her standing there with that infernal grin still on her face. She looked completely untouched - as though what she'd done to him hadn't even winded her, despite the sheer power she'd released.

Of course, it hadn't winded her - nothing could do that. But Ungai - or Sou'unga - still wasn't aware of who she really was - they only saw what she wanted them to see. And right at this moment, Ungai was facing a wrinkly old woman that was grinning at him after just having put him in his place.

"I would not recommend trying that again, monk - it's not good for your health. If you wish to try again, though, I won't stop you." She shrugged, and turned her back on him. "Won't bother me none to send you to hell early."

"Why do you mock me, servant of the kami?" he ground out, enraged. "Do we not serve the same gods?"

At that, she laughed outright. "No, you fool, we don't. The 'god' you are serving will only pull you straight to hell even faster than you're going already. You are truly a fool, monk - the Buddha will be well rid of you."

She shrugged nonchalantly, and began to walk away, still enjoying the mess that was the army's encampment. There had been much destruction, and it would delay the movement of Ungai's troops for several more days - it would take a great deal of time for the remaining monks to bury the dead.

_Come to think of it, I think I'll show my displeasure with those fools - their burial mounds will remain infertile for the rest of eternity. Nothing will grow on grounds cursed by me._

Ungai stared at the departing figure of the priestess with a hatred maddened gaze. It took some minutes, but finally, he regained his feet, all the while fantasizing about her destruction at his hands.

Little did he know that the tortures he was imagining being heaped on her, by him, would be his own fate - the goddess would make sure of it.

He was living on borrowed time.

---wWw---

Touran smirked as she led the group of half-demons to the meeting place, all the while imagining Sesshoumaru's reaction to their presence.

She was going to be disappointed - at least, somewhat.

Kagome had already seen fit to announce their presence, so Sesshoumaru already knew, and would not be caught off-guard.

That didn't mean, however, that he wouldn't be annoyed, even if he managed to control it.

When the group entered the clearing, they hesitated - unsure whether they could trust the rest of those gathered. After all, being half-demons, they had spent most of their lives avoiding demons and humans both - and both races had representatives in the meadow.

The miko turned goddess watched sadly, yet with hope - perhaps this day was the beginnings of peace? If only she could let everyone know that they could indeed trust each other...

_Hmm... wait a minute. I think I can do just that. And it might be a good idea to do this anyway - that way, if there's anyone here who is really a spy for Ungai, we'll find out before any damage is done._

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at her, brow tilted questioningly.

"I'm going to do something in a minute - so don't get all crazy on me, okay?"

He eyed her with suspicion. "What are you up to now, miko?"

She turned to face him, a slight frown forking her brow. "I'm going to do a little trick with my aura that I just figured out." She gestured at the groups of people around them. "We've all come together to fight a greater evil, Sesshoumaru, but there's still fear and suspicion amongst us. I can change that, by letting everyone here be aware of the honesty of all the others in this endeavor. And... I'll be able to tell if anyone is here trying to spy for Ungai, too."

He looked a bit taken aback, but considered her words for a moment, then nodded. "I will not interfere."

"Good!" she chirped happily. "I'm glad you understand - but I want you to know that I would have done it anyway." She narrowed warning eyes on him. "Even if you yelled at me."

He looked down his nose at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not _yell_, miko," he said coldly.

She eyed him narrowly. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say. You sure you're not an _ice_ demon?" she asked facetiously.

Golden eyes narrowed on her, with enough warning in them that the people close to them began to move away - but Kagome looked singularly unimpressed, staring idly at her fingers.

"Oh, darn, looks like I could really use a manicure," she said, her tone bored. "All this running around in such a _primitive_ era has left my poor nails all torn up."

There was a startled burst of hastily muffled giggles from nearby, and Sesshoumaru's brow arched as he turned and gazed at the armor-clad taijiya. "Do not laugh at her, slayer, it only encourages her in her disrespect."

A growl sounded from the little goddess, and she started to glow a bit as her temper started to get away from her. At that point, Miroku stepped in.

"Might I suggest that we get ready to begin this meeting?" he asked, eyeing the enlarged group of people that were staring at Kagome in awe mixed somewhat with fear. "Your, ah, _display_, Kagome, is setting everyone on edge."

She realized what he was saying abruptly, and once again dampened her glow, before shooting one last, evil glare at the demon Lord staring so blandly at her.

She hmphed, then turned her nose up and looked away. "Fine." She stood up, since all attention was still on her anyway, and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

With a raw, energy filled pulse, her aura manifested itself instantly, and as everyone stared at her in shocked surprise, she sent it out in a wave of energy, leaving herself as the epicenter.

As it traveled outward, those behind the front ring felt an incredible sense of peace and determination flood them, leaving no questions in any of their minds that those that were here had no intent to harm any other that was here.

It was an awesome feeling, erasing any traces of mistrust that were still being held, and as the wave reached the half-demons that were all still standing together in a huddle, they all smiled, and sat down, for the first time feeling safe in a mixed group.

Once the wave reached the ends of the village, it turned on itself and came back, heading for the woman that created it, bringing all the honesty and good faith feelings from the village, as well as those at the back of the group, and spreading it forwards, letting those at the_ front _feel the same things from those at the _back_.

When the energy reached Kagome once again, she absorbed it, and studied everything she'd gathered from the entire area. Sure enough, there were two signatures there that were tainted with Ungai's... one here in the field, and one still in the village.

_Can't say as I'm surprised - after all, spying is a major part of war. But this way... _she began to grin, and the look caused Sesshoumaru to cock his head suspiciously. That look never meant anything good from the overly-mischievous woman.

"Miko, what is it that has put that expression on your face?"

"Well, looks like I was right. We've got two spies... one here, one in the village. What do you say we flush them out before we do anything else?"

_Now _he understood that look, and a nasty smirk settled itself on his face. "This suggestion pleases me. What do you plan?" he asked.

"We should probably take this opportunity to scare the hell out of them, then send them back to Ungai with their tails between their legs, don't you think?" She tapped a finger against her lip, then nodded to herself.

"Sango, Miroku, I have a job for you two. Go into the village and look for a man called Ichiro - he is in the section where we've been putting the new arrivals. He is a spy. Bring him back here, but don't say anything to him about why, ok?"

"Sure thing, Kagome," Sango grinned, then turned and walked towards the village, Miroku trailing her with his usual lecherous expression.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "That man will never change." Her face scrunched up for a moment, then she laughed. "It's probably a good thing that the Buddha isn't a woman."

Sesshoumaru blinked, then blinked again. _Ridiculous. _ "Indeed," was all he managed to say. That visual was a little too... _distracting._ "The spy here in the meadow is...?" he questioned, and Kagome looked at him, startled.

"Oh! Yeah..." she turned and looked across the field to a man sitting by himself - a samurai by the looks of him. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze.

"The warrior that keeps himself separate?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes."

He didn't even answer, he just moved, and in a flash, he was standing before the human. The man eyed the demon that had just appeared before him warily, as those gathered around watched through narrowed eyes.

"You are a spy sent by the monk Ungai."

---wWw---

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the wait on this chapter - for some reason, my mind kicked into one-shot mode over on the Inu/Kags side of my brain, and I couldn't seem to get anything on this chapter to go right because of that, so I left it alone for a while. I refuse to push it when it's not working - that's how good stories go bad.

Anyway, hope this update entertains!

Amber


	48. Two Armies

**Chapter 47: Two Armies**

Kisho glanced at Kikyou grimly as they heard what Sesshoumaru said, then he moved to stand beside him.

"Are you sure, Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Kagome has said so - when her aura touched his, she could tell."

The samurai had stood up by then, hand hovering over his weapon. "You would take the word of a _woman?" _he growled out.

Sesshoumaru raised a hand that glowed green at the tips, anger over the insult clear in his eyes. "I take the word of my female as the kami's own truth, human. You will not speak to her or about her with anything less than respect - or you will lose your head."

The man's mouth snapped shut, his eyes widening as he took in the demon Lord's reddened gaze and glowing fingers. Without a word, he turned to go - but realized he was unable to move as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Did you think we would just let you leave?" Kisho asked incredulously. "You are a fool if you did." Pulling the now sullen man along behind him, he and Sesshoumaru escorted him to Kagome, through an increasingly hostile group of people.

Kikyou followed, curious to see what Kagome and Sesshoumaru had planned - she didn't think Kagome would have him killed - there were better ways to use him.

She wasn't really surprised to hear the angry murmurings swelling through the meadow, all directed at the human male now being held in front of the tiny demi-goddess. Now that everyone here knew that they could trust each other, to find one that they couldn't trying to sneak in enraged them all.

_Probably a good thing that all those here aren't going to get a chance to get their hands on him - there'd be bloody flesh rendered all over this clearing - and it wouldn't be just the demons participating in the slaughter._

Kagome stared for a few minutes at the man that they'd brought to face her, face still and eyes cold. Then she let her full aura unleash itself, and she _glowed _as she let the man realize just what was facing him.

With a frightened whimper, the man's legs collapsed under him, and, Sesshoumaru and Kisho letting go, he went immediately to his knees.

"I didn't know! _Please, _kami-sama, don't punish this unworthy one!" He started babbling, begging and pleading his innocence, insisting that he thought he was obeying the will of the kami by joining with holy monks in a war for human dominance.

She listened for a few moments, then interrupted his ranting.

"Be quiet!" she snapped. "Don't lie to me - you joined Ungai because you like to kill, and you hate demons. Those are the only reasons! You're like a vulture - you'll follow anyone just to feed off the carcasses they leave behind!"

Just then, Sango and Miroku pushed a protesting figure through the now tight ring around the those standing in the center, while those further out listened intently.

Miroku tapped his staff on the back of the shrinking male. "Here's your other spy, Kagome," he said cheerfully.

Sango tossed him onto the ground in front of Kagome, smirking as he joined his fellow spy on his knees - she caught the sideways glance they sent to each other. "He's been protesting his innocence the whole way here, Kagome - he sure was in a rush to proclaim it, too - even though we didn't say why his presence was required here."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest, and began tapping her fingers on her arm, looking thoughtful. Still glowing, aura still radiating unimaginable power, she turned her gaze on the new guy, and glowered.

"You both chose to follow the wrong master - the kami are not the ones he is serving. You think I don't see your little nasty glances to the demons here? What makes you so much better than they? You were _all _created by kami - and humans have no business trying to destroy that which the gods created!"

Kikyou chuckled inwardly as she heard the murmurs rising around her. The demons in the clearing were mightily enjoying Kagome telling those men off. She caught Miroku's eye, and grinned. He smiled back, a twinkle in his eye.

"She certainly has strong opinions, does she not?" he whispered, and Kikyou nodded. Her attention was drawn back as the two men began pleading for their lives, convinced she was going to kill them.

She flared her aura at the two, almost knocking them out.

"Oh, shut up! You two make me sick. I'm not going to kill you - it would be a waste of my time. No... I'm going to send you two _failed _spies back to Ungai later. Let _him _kill you for screwing up." Looking up at her demon Lord, she said, "Take them somewhere under guard and keep them from running off or overhearing anything. After we're done with this meeting, we can figure out a way to drop them off in his lap."

Kaede stepped forward at that, motioning one of the villagers forward. "Show them to an empty hut in the village and post guards inside, and out."

Kisho caught Sesshoumaru's gaze. "I'll escort the both of them - you stay here and start the talks. I'll be back in a few." Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kichiro grabbed the two whimpering thugs and pulled them up, then turned to follow the man out of the meadow.

With an irritated grumble, Kagome pulled her aura back in, and dimmed that annoying glow. _Although, it would come in handy on those dark nights - I'll never be without light again, no matter what, _she thought, with an internal laugh.

"Now... back to what we were doing." She sat down, and gestured to Sesshoumaru. "It's your party, dear."

He cast her a rather confused glance, and she laughed wryly. "It's a future saying - it means you need to get over here and take over so that you can do what you do best as a warrior."

Brow cocked, he eyed her uncertainly, but nodded and stepped forward, watching as everyone took their seats again.

He looked around the field at the various groups, and frowned. "I believe that the first problem we are going to encounter," he said, "with a group of fighters so diverse, is recognition of allies. We do not have the resources or the time to make uniforms to help with that."

Kagome spoke up. "Don't worry - I've got that covered. What I did, a few minutes ago? Anyone who was here for that will be able to tell the friendlies, their auras will just know. I don't want to waste time trying to explain it, just... don't worry about that."

Kaede chuckled. "Ye are most useful to have as an ally, child."

A rustle of laughter floated through the clearing, and Sesshoumaru nodded. "She is. Very well, then - I think that next, we need to take into account all the various groups here, and their particular fighting styles, and strengths."

With a nod, Kikyou glanced over at Kagome and Sango. "That sounds like a good idea... we definitely have a very diverse force here."

Kagome agreed, and with that began an introduction of the different groups of people and demons within their ranks.

It was a large force - so it took up a large chunk of the morning.

They had no inkling of the new information that their own little group of spies was bringing them...

---wWw---

The entire, desperately fast trip, had been made in almost total silence between the three people balanced on the giant feather of Nyoko's.

All three were absolutely terrified of the information that they carried - that they were facing the machinations of a god was no welcome news.

When they had learned of Sou'unga's involvement it had been bad enough... but Sosa no Wo? The storm god - the god of Chaos - Amaterasu's brother?

Could they even win? Did they stand even a chance?

And what of the consequences of failure?

Win or lose, Inuyasha and the others were uncomfortably aware that things were going to change.

They could only hope that it was for the better.

As they drew near the village, finally, Inuyasha locked on to Kikyou and Kagome's auras - he'd been around them for so long, he could feel them miles away, not to mention his bastard of a brother, and he directed Nyoko that way quietly.

Kagome was the first to notice them approaching from the rear, standing up and turning around to greet them, surprised. "Hey! We weren't expecting you guys back here... what's going on?" she asked, as Sesshoumaru broke off speaking and turned as well.

Nyoko glanced at Inuyasha, and Kanna, then gestured for the little girl to speak - after all, she'd been the one to find the information.

"We must speak with you and the Lady Kagome," Kanna said in her whispery voice. "It is imperative."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned to the group in the field. "We will take a break for now, and reconvene two hours after mid-day."

As groups and clumps of people and demons broke off, he turned back to Inuyasha and the others and gestured for them to follow as he led them to the well clearing.

It was an eerily silent group that made their way to the well, and once they arrived, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, put up a shield. We don't want anyone spying."

Brow rising into her bangs, Kagome did so, covering the area with a nice large shield to keep out any type of spy - visible or mental.

Once it was up, Kanna spoke.

"Sou'unga is only a smokescreen - he is not our true opponent. The one we truly face is Sosa no Wo."

Dead silence met her pronouncement, and then Kagome exploded. "I knew it! Amaterasu... you sneak!" she howled, practically dancing with agitation. "That's what this has all been about, hasn't it!?"

There was a shaft of light, and then the goddess herself stood there - Sesshoumaru and all the others bowed deeply, but Kagome just bowed her head - and then started ranting.

"Couldn't you take care of this in your realms? Why did you have to drag us into this? I mean, it's_ your _brother that's on that 'I want to take over the heavens' kick again!"

Amaterasu laughed outright at her, enjoying the girl's temper. "My dear, if that were to happen - if he and I fought our own battle as you seem to wish, the world and everything in it would be destroyed. We are too powerful for reality to withstand a battle between he and I. That is why it has to be this way. He starts his little schemes, and then I choose my champions to meet them... there is no other way."

Kagome gritted her teeth, knowing the truth when she heard it, but still frustrated. "Well, that's all well and good," she said sarcastically, "but what the hell am I supposed to do? You might have stuck me with these semi-divine powers, but how am I supposed to deal with a _true_ god?"

"You don't meet him head on." With a sigh, the goddess moved forward as the others in the clearing listened, rapt. "Have you figured out your divine attribute yet?" she asked, and Kagome shot a sarcastic look at her.

"You mean, I have an actual job? How nice that someone's telling me... _now_!"

Sesshoumaru winced at his intended's tone... one did not speak so to the gods.

Of course, she was also one of the gods... it occurred to him that mayhap he should also take care how he spoke to her - but then he dismissed that thought... she might be a goddess, but he was going to be her mate - and her alpha.

He reached a restraining hand out to her. "Be calm, little one. Listen to Amaterasu-kami - she would not be here for no reason."

The goddess nodded in the demon Lord's direction. "You truly are her match - you will temper her nicely, I think." Looking back at a fuming Kagome that still had a belligerent pout on her face, she said, "He's right. There's a reason I'm here, Kagome. Your divine aspect is Balance. You are the goddess of Balance. That is how you will defeat Sosa, and Sou'unga, and restore the balance to this world that Sosa and his wild schemes have disrupted."

She wrinkled her nose in astonishment. "_Balance?_ Oh, I should have known. Couldn't give me something useful, no you had to stick me with some _esoteric concept!_" The group in the clearing watched, dumbfounded, as Kagome moved off, throwing her hands in the air and ranting at the world.

Amaterasu just laughed. "She is so entertaining! I could study her for a million years and still not figure her out... and that's what's going to get my pig-headed brother in the end," she snickered, "because he won't understand her, either."

The goddess was still chortling when she disappeared.

Nyoko stood, finally, from her bowed position, and laughed. "You know... I never thought that the Goddess would have such a sense of humor. I could really get along with her..." she trailed off, and Inuyasha shot her a nasty look.

"Yeah, I could just see that... glad it won't be happening - you're annoying enough all by yourself," he sniped sarcastically.

"Not to mention my miko," Sesshoumaru murmured, as he glanced in the direction she'd wandered in her rant.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered sarcastically, "not to mention Kagome. Are you _sure_ you really want to mate her - that's an awful long time to deal with the wench, ya know."

Nyoko narrowed her gaze on the dog-eared male, and muttered a few words under her breath, then flicked her fingers at him. When he jumped as his hair frizzed out like he'd been hit by lightening, she burst out laughing.

"Mind your manners, puppy, or I'll do it again." She frowned as something came to her when her eyes landed on the kotodama around his neck. _Hmmm... I wonder... if I could get the spell to root into that necklace, I could shock him anytime he started getting out of hand._

She was pulled from her thoughts when a peal of laughter warned her that Kagome was back. When she turned, she caught Kagome's laughing gaze on her. "What you were just thinking about exists in the future - it's called a shock collar... and I think it's a great idea - it would keep the puppy," she giggled at the nickname as Inuyasha scowled at her, "in line, that's for sure."

Sesshoumaru sighed, and shook his head, then looked at Kanna. "Tell me - does Sou'unga know his place in this scheme?" he asked.

Kanna shook her head slowly. "He does not. He believes that this is his path to conquest - for himself, and no one else, since he is no longer trapped within that sword form."

"I see." The demon Lord looked away, his expression thoughtful as he ignored the sparring from Nyoko and Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed his expression, and her own turned serious as she moved away from the courting couple. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, and he turned slightly to look at her.

"Sosa no Wo is apparently content to stay in the background for now. We will concentrate on Ungai and Sou'unga at this juncture - we will deal with the other once he shows his hand."

Kagome sighed, then nodded. "I guess that's all we can do, for now," she agreed reluctantly. "So... I think we should keep this to ourselves, don't you? No point in panicking everyone with something we can't change."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in agreement. "There would be little point in disseminating this information for general consumption at this time."

Kagome laughed inwardly at his words. _Always the long solemn words... no wonder you drive Inuyasha nuts - and Nyoko into wanting to pick on you._

Then she sobered. 

_Balance... funny how that word keeps coming up. But what am I supposed to do with it - or about it?_

---wWw---

Amaterasu was still chuckling even as she reintegrated into the consciousness of Meimei, her amusement at Kagome not diminishing one bit, and thought back at her once over of the army that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had managed to bring together so far.

It was large, diverse, and capable - or it would be, once they'd worked out a plan on how to use all the elements within it to their best capabilities.

She had no doubts that Sesshoumaru would do so - he was, after all, a master tactician, and this was the battle he'd been born for - born to lead.

As for Kagome, well, the young woman was most entertaining, but she, also, had been born for a purpose - even if Amaterasu herself had only just figured it out.

Yes, even she, Amaterasu, hadn't known Kagome's fate - she'd been born outside fate's control.

That was why she as anshou - cipher.

None could read her destiny... not even Sosa.

And that was going to give them the upper hand in this little war...

On the other side, this army that Ungai had gathered was formidable as well - even if only because of its size, and the fact that a good majority of it wielded spiritual powers that the demon elements of Sesshoumaru's army couldn't combat too well.

The only thing that would even that out, is that many of the monks powers were weak, and they couldn't completely purify anything above a low-level demon.

Still, throw enough weaker monks together, and their powers would have a cumulative effect...

It was promising to be a battle for the ages...

She was quite, quite interested to see how the son of the Great Dog General handled this.

Yes... it was all very interesting.

---wWw---

A/N: And there's another chapter - not much happening here, but some things that needed to be brought up did come out, so it's all good. Next chapter we will get to see a bit of Sessmom and Kagura... and figure out just what they are up to.

Enjoy!

Amber


	49. Divine Interference

**Chapter 48: Divine Interference**

Satori stared out across the clouds from her seat on her palace's portico, and growled to herself.

She still hadn't gotten over her sheer rage at being subjugated before her son - though she knew better than to argue with the female that had done it.

True, she herself was more than a match for any living thing - but no one had more power than the kami, and though the girl was merely semi-divine, she still had far more power, and was an entirely different life-form, than a mere demon. She, Satori, would never be a threat to the girl, no matter how much she wished it so.

Now, if you were going to go up against a certain kami, you needed to have ties to another kami - one that opposed the same kami that you did. A divine ally, so to speak.

There was one in this case, as she'd heard with her mirror - but she wasn't stupid enough to ally herself with_ that _one. Sosa would have no real need for her, not to mention she had no intentions of putting herself in on the same side as that stupid Ungai, and Sou'unga, anyway.

She'd always hated that sword...

So, that left her with no choice but to ignore the little divinity that her son had tied himself to, and find another to take her frustrated hatreds out on. And, come to think of it, she _did_ have that new kaze servant...

With a flare of her aura, she yanked on the woman's collar, and Kagura almost fell over at the force of the call on the collar around her throat as she unwillingly moved towards her new mistress; hatred coursed through her towards the bitch that had put it on her - and towards the overall reason for her position now - Kagome. Yes, she blamed Kagome for her predicament - if she'd just backed off Sesshoumaru so Kagura could take her rightful place, none of this would have happened.

With a nasty smirk, Satori watched the expressions cross the female's face. "Would you like to see what my son is up to, woman? Since you seem to have such a thing for him, you know." With a wave of a languorous hand, the giant mirror behind her rippled, and a scene appeared there; Kagura's attention was immediately caught - the mirror was a giant version of Kanna's.

What was happening in it sent a shaft of pure fury through her - it was _disgusting_! There sat _her _demon Lord, obviously involved in a quite heated embrace with the stupid miko! Her face flushed with rage, red eyes flashing, and she glared at the woman sitting so calmly on her little throne, and enjoying her anger.

"How can you stand to see your son rolling in such human _filth_?" she demanded.

A chuckle escaped plump lips, and Satori carefully hid her own ire at the woman in the mirror.

"You are ignorant, Kagura. That woman is not human. In fact," she settled back into her seat contemplatively, as she allowed her hand to run through the fur of her pelt, "her blood, mingled with my son's, guarantees that the children of this union will contain more power than any other demons ever have. The power of the inu clan is now supreme in all the lands."

Kagura looked taken aback. "What do you mean, she's not human? Is that what Sesshoumaru has told you?" She snorted disgustedly. "I've fought the wench before, and while she is a powerful miko, she is, I assure you, entirely human. And the children those two would create, would be nothing more than half-demons."

"While it is true that the children born of the two of them would not be pure demon, halflings of the nature that they would be have never existed; I daresay they would be more powerful than even full demons."

She glanced at the mirror, then turned a vindictive grin on the woman sputtering at her feet.

"At one time, the woman called Kagome was human; she is no longer. Look, Kagura, at what you have no hope of defeating - Kagome is a demi-goddess now... the daughter of Amaterasu herself - newly created." Her grin widened at the gaping horror on the face of the arrogant female wind demon, and then she actually laughed.

Yes, the female named Kagura made a most excellent whipping boy - or girl, as the case may be, and she could already feel her ire towards the mate of her son abating.

"B-but... _how_?" she gasped, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"The ways of the kami are not for us to understand," she said condescendingly, even as that fact burned her inwardly. She hated the plain fact that any creatures in creation were more powerful than she herself. "I showed you this so that you would finally let go of the unnatural fixation that you have with my son. Sesshoumaru is inu - and he has made his choice. He will never turn his back on her now - his instincts will assure that."

And then she sighed, and laid her chin in her hand, staring at the mirror idly. Tone loaded with sarcasm, she said, "Besides... he _loves_ her. And here I thought he was incapable of such. I, personally, much prefer fighting to-" she waved the fingers of her free hand at the scene playing across the surface of the mirror, "-_that _sort of thing. I suppose this particular weakness comes from his father's blood."

Kagura's eyes were glued to the mirror with dismay as it finally began to sink in that the demon she'd wanted for so long was taken by another.

"Maybe I can still be a concubine, or something?" she asked plaintively.

Satori just laughed again. "Don't think so. She's a _goddess._ Do you think he will ever have need of another woman for sexual pleasures - or anything else?"

---wWw---

Kagome sighed morosely, her body slouched as she sat against the well and thought about everything that had happened to her recently - and what she was supposed to do about it.

Picking a bit of grass, she rolled the blade between her fingers as she stared fixedly at it; this whole thing was getting to be a serious mess, and she just wanted to go home and talk to her mom.

Sometimes, girls just need their moms - and this definitely qualified as one of those times.

She frowned, then, as something occurred to her, and she sat up, only to turn and stare at the well thoughtfully.

_And why can't I go through the well? So, it wasn't working anymore - but I'm not exactly a human now, am I? _She cast a glance behind her at the elegantly sprawled form of her lover, meeting his golden gaze, then looked back at the wooden structure that had meant so much in her life. _Plus, I want mama to meet Sesshoumaru so badly... and like I keep saying, if I'm stuck doing this goddess thing, then I'm gonna make the most of the perks._

_That includes going home when I damn well want._

She nodded firmly to herself, then stood up, and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm going home."

He stared at her, frozen for a moment, then his eyes rimmed red and he was suddenly looming over her, growling. "What did you just say, miko?" he whispered menacingly.

She opened her mouth to yell at him, then caught the flash of hurt in his eyes, and realized he'd taken it the wrong way, jumping to conclusions before she'd been able to finish. She lunged upwards at him, wrapping her arms around him and humming soothingly as he reacted by holding her to himself tightly.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down. You didn't let me finish. I want to go visit my mom - and I want you to come with me."

He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her scent; she was speaking truthfully, and he felt a knot of _something_ loosen inside with relief. But...

"And how will you do that, miko? Do you plan to walk the paths of the other realms?"

She pulled away, smiling up at him brightly. "Nope, there's a faster way. Right through this well here," she said as she patted the aged wood affectionately.

A startled brow quirked. "The well is closed, is it not?"

"For a human... yes, it is. But..." she trailed off, and he finished, "... you are no longer human. I see."

He looked down into the depths of the well for a moment, then turned and beckoned his little vassal to him, instructing him to care for the children - they had several hours yet before they needed to return to the meetings in the meadow, and he would indulge his mate in this.

It would only do her good to see her parent.

Kagome smiled up at him happily as he rejoined her, and then looked down into the well and said, "Okay, my friend, time to let us through." And as she spoke the words, they hopped in, her will swelling around them as the blue lights she'd been missing so much lately came up and grabbed them, leaving her feeling warm and content as though she'd been embraced by an old friend.

Sesshoumaru noted all of the sensations that accompanied the blue lights, curious about the purpose and usage of the old well - and wondering how it had come to be.

When taken and looked at objectively, his little mate's presence in his era was decidedly odd - as was the vehicle of her arrival. It was, indeed, a miracle, that he'd ever met her.

He couldn't help but wonder, however, about the time he'd just left - and as they landed on the bottom of the well in her birth era, he hoped that time here was actually in limbo, and that nothing important would happen until the got back.

---wWw---

Inuyasha scowled as he caught sight of Touran and the other panthers, and she glared back at him for a moment, then waved it off.

"Get over it, puppy - that monk is a problem for all of us. For right now, we've got us a truce - but if you want to argue after this is all over..." she trailed off suggestively, and he growled at her, before folding his arms across his chest sulkily.

"Fine. Truce - for now. But afterwards-" he broke off as Nyoko came up from behind and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Bad Inu. Be nice, or else I'm gonna charge that collar around your neck and do what I did earlier."

He leapt away from her as he ran a hand through his hair; he was still smoothing it down from the shock he'd gotten earlier and he growled loudly at her. "Wench! Stay the fuck away from me!"

Nyoko ignored his growling and turned to look at the panther demoness. "Don't mind him, he's more bark than bite, really."

Touran chuckled as the other panthers snickered. "And you are..?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry about that - names Nyoko. I'm a sorceress."

"Ah... I've heard of you - some of the things that you've done to that stupid monk and his army were highly entertaining. It's too bad I wasn't able to watch."

At that point, Nyoko got a sly look across her face, which piqued Touran's natural neko curiosity. "What is that look for?"

"Well... you see, I have this little spell in my pouch here," she patted it, "that I need to go visit the area where we will be fighting so that I can prepare a surprise for our mutual enemy. You could always come with me - it's still several hours before we must be back in that meeting."

With an interested smile, Touran looked over at her family, and they grinned back, so she turned and nodded. "We'd be quite happy to escort you, Lady Nyoko." They all turned and began to move off, leaving Inuyasha to stare after them with something akin to horror plastered across his face.

He had the feeling that allowing them to meet had been a very bad idea.

Suddenly intent on keeping an eye on them, he followed along behind, listening as the sorceress explained what she was going to do...

And he had to admit, it was not only a hilarious idea, but it would come in very useful - as long as they and all their allies stayed out of the area she was getting ready to prepare.

_I can't believe a stick up the ass like Sesshoumaru has known her for so long - she had to have driven him crazy. _

_Hell, she drives _me_ crazy, and I can take it better than he can._

_Then again, he's stuck with Kagome, and she's just as frustrating as this wench is..._

---wWw---

It turned out to be a good thing that Touran and that rather large group of her panthers came with Nyoko to the battlefield - because they ran into what seemed to be an advance party from Ungai's army - or maybe it was a scouting party, but whichever it was, there was a lot of samurai... and two monks.

The surprise that each party garnered upon seeing the other group didn't last long, and suddenly, fighting was breaking out all around as the first skirmishes of the soon to come battle broke out.

Nyoko immediately went after the monks herself, as they couldn't harm her with their sutra nor their reiki, and before the two monks knew what was up, they found themselves getting a firsthand look at a basic form of the trick that the sorceress was out here leaving for their brethren - quicksand... sort of.

Whatever you wanted to call it, it didn't really seem to matter, as the two monks soon disappeared into the ground, never to be seen again.

And despite the battle raging around them, Inuyasha shuddered as he caught their despairing screams and spun around to catch their fate - he was completely caught off-guard at the hard look on the sorceress' pretty face, and he shivered as he twisted back around in time to catch a sword hilt on the Tessaiga's blade.

She was certainly deadlier than he'd imagined.

Touran and the other panthers were by now changing forms and taking on the remaining samurai, and between they, and Inuyasha with the wind scar, it was only minutes before the bloody skirmish was over, and the remaining samurai were running, deliberately allowed to escape to take back information to Ungai and their commanders about the battlefield and its whereabouts.

After all, they _wanted _him to know to come here.

He wasn't to know, however, that he would not arrive first, and he wouldn't have the high-ground position.

In this, they were lucky that they were facing Sou'unga - powerful evil spirit he may be, but he never took into account limits - he just threw more and more people at the problem until he'd conquered it.

He hadn't really realized that he didn't have that option this time - his resources were large, but still _limited_.

The panthers drifted around the small battlefield, making sure that all enemy were indeed, dead, as the ground began to soak up it's first small allotments of blood.

Even five hundred years into the future, Kagome felt it - and shuddered.

It was only going to get worse.

Nyoko ignored everyone else and went about finishing what she'd come here to do - by the day of the battle, all she'd have to do is speak the keyword of the spell...

And a nice little chunk of Ungai's army would disappear into the suddenly softened ground, their dying screams cut off by soil and rock that would once again harden after taking its pound of flesh.

What an ugly way to die... but that was the consequences for picking the wrong side of this fight.

---wWw---

Sosa no Wo watched as the panther's and the dog destroyed part of his force, and frowned, becoming irritated at his general.

Sou'unga might not realize it, but that's exactly what he was.

However, it seemed as though he'd made a bit of a mistake in choosing the hell-born spirit - sure, he'd conquered much in his days as a sword, and left ravaged lands behind him with the stink of chaos and death...

But...

It seemed that he wasn't overly intelligent, when it came down to cases.

Unfortunately, it was a little too late in the game to change things now, so the only thing he could do is cheat.

He would have to start taking basic control of Sou'unga's mind - though that wasn't really allowed in his fights with his sister, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, now would it?

That decided, he turned his attention to another matter - the girl.

_Amaterasu's newest daughter... I suppose I should prepare a warm welcome for her, after all, she's now family..._

He chuckled nastily as he considered all sorts of things that he could do to her.

It never occurred to him to actually go take a lookfor _himself_ at his sister's champion...

Perhaps he should have.

---wWw---

Kagome was having a hard time not laughing at the look on Sesshoumaru's face as the smell of her era kicked in; she had to admit, though, with her new divine senses, it was indeed, atrocious - and once more only affirmed her thoughts that changing things was only going to be for the good, in the end.

She just hated that the responsibility was going to be hers, in the end.

_See? And I wasn't listening earlier - when Amaterasu first changed me, she _told _me I was the 'goddess of balance'... but I didn't pay attention. Maybe I could have changed her mind somehow - gotten her to give me something else? _shethought with annoyance.

As Sesshoumaru got his senses under control, he looked over at his miko, only to find a peculiar look on her face, and he wondered what had put it there.

"What is that look for, Kagome?"

"Balance," she muttered sourly.

He glanced around, then nodded, understanding what she was saying without the need for words.

"Why me?" she whined, frustration plain in her words.

He caught her gaze with his own. "Do you know anyone else that you would trust to fix this?" he asked.

She stared at him, astounded.

How simple it all was.

No, there wasn't anyone else she would trust this mess to - she'd go nuts worrying over something that she had no power to change...

But now she _did_ have the power to change things - so she just needed to stop complaining and get on with it.

_Dammit! Why's he always right? _she groused to herself as she led him out of the well shrine and over to her house.

_It's not fair! I'm a goddess, and he's_ still _one-upping me!_

---wWw---

A/N: I apologize on the wait for this chapter... things are kind of piling up for me, and I've been trying to finish up the last six chapters of another story I'm working on, hoping to get it done so I have less on my plate. I've managed to get three of those chapters out of the way, and part of the next, so hopefully, it'll be done soon.

Anyway, some people are getting very anxious for the battle, so fair warning - it's not time for that quite yet. A few other things are going to happen first, but it's getting close, so don't give up hope. This story still has a ways to go, and I don't want to shortchange it so a few people can read their battle scene and be done with it.

As always, hope the chapter is enjoyed!

Amber


	50. Not all Battles are to the Death

**Chapter 49: Not All Battles are to the Death**

Taking a deep, calming, breath, Kagome called out "Tadaima!" as she slid open the door into the genkan, and waited for the response from her mother.

"Okaeri! Kagome, I've been so worried about you, you've been gone so long!" came drifting out from the house, and with a sigh, Kagome slid her shoes off and waited for Sesshoumaru to do so as well, then led him into the house.

"Hai, mama, I know - and a lot of things have happened since I last saw you," she said as she led the way into the kitchen, then further back to the laundry room, where her mother's voice was coming from.

Sesshoumaru followed calmly along behind Kagome, looking around with interest at the dwelling his miko had spent her formative years in. It went without saying that he had never seen anything like it in his life.

It looked as though her family was well off - in no way, shape or form were they wanting for anything. And the house was large - no one but daimyo lived in places this large or larger, though it was built strangely, and not at all what he was used to.

It didn't seem as though they had servants, however, and he wondered at that. How did they get things done without them?

Before he could think to stop himself, he found himself asking. "Miko, where are the servants? Your family appears well off - I have never seen a family with your wealth without servants."

There was a silence, then Kagome chuckled a bit nervously, and a strange woman stepped from the room and looked at him as he stood in the hall.

He would know who she was anywhere - she looked much like her daughter - and their scents were very similar, as well.

"Kagome?" she said questioningly.

"Mama, this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands - Inuyasha's half-brother," she said formally. "Sesshoumaru, this is my lady mother, Higurashi Hitomi."

Another thing that led him to believe her family was well off and influential - in his era, only those of importance had a family name.

He bowed his head deferentially. "Lady Higurashi, this one is honored to make your acquaintance."

Hitomi stared at him weighingly for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome to my home." Eyes twinkling suddenly, she said, "And to answer your question, most in this time do not have servants except the extremely wealthy. While our shrine is well known and does well for us, we are not considered wealthy."

Something occurred to Kagome and she looked up at the demon lord with a slight frown. "You didn't seem to be too concerned about visiting my mother - you know, with _your_ mother and all - why is that?"

He cocked a brow as he met her eyes. "Because _you_ were not concerned about seeing your mother."

She nodded. That made sense. "Oh."

Hitomi gave a startled look, then shrugged minutely - she was sure she'd find out sooner or later. "So... no Inuyasha this time, Kagome?"

"Eh, heh, heh... well, mama, uhm... Inuyasha's somewhere else right now, you could say."

"Come on then, while I start lunch, you two can sit at the table and tell me everything that's been going on," she said genially, but firmly, as she led them back into the kitchen.

She watched her mother rather awkwardly for several moments as the older woman began bustling around the kitchen after seating her and Sesshoumaru both, wondering where to start the explanations.

Her mother glanced at her, with a raised brow and a chuckle, she said, "Why don't you start at the beginning, Kagome?"

With a sheepish look at her mother, she sighed. "Uhm... okay. Well, we defeated Naraku, and completed the jewel," she glanced at Sesshoumaru, wondering how to say what came next, but he just looked calmly back at her, and with a petulant frown, she huffed at him, "but I kinda... well - uh... diedintheprocess," she finally got out.

Her mother came to a halt, and turned to blink at her blankly. "What?"

_Crap - she's gonna make me say it again, and slower. _"I said I... died." She flinched, waiting for it...

Only, 'it', whatever 'it' she was thinking was coming - didn't. Her mother merely looked at her for a few moments, then turned and continued on in her tasks.

Kagome was left staring at her back, surprised.

"Well, you're obviously not dead now, so... why don't you explain what happened to change that?"

Sesshoumaru flicked a rather amused glance at his miko. Apparently, she'd been expecting a much different reaction, and was now uncertain of herself since she hadn't received what she'd been expecting.

He had to admit, the miko's mother was acting differently than he'd thought, as well - but that really should come as no surprise.

After all, look at his miko.

With amusement flickering in his eyes, he sat back to listen to Kagome fill her mother in on all the circumstances of her life lately.

_Are all the members of this family so different - so strange?_

-wWw-

By the time Kagome had finished filling her mother in on the destruction of Naraku and the jewel, her death, and the cause of her resurrection, the elder woman was sitting at the table, chin in her hand, staring with fascination at her oldest child.

Sesshoumaru had to admit, it was a tale of epic proportions - especially for those raised in an era where magic wasn't supposed to exist.

Hitomi stared at her daughter for several seconds after she'd finished speaking about how she and Sesshoumaru had been returned to life, and then nodded. "Okay - remind me to thank Inuyasha next time I see him." She completely ignored her daughter's reproachful expression. "Now - why don't you explain your connection with the Lord of the West, and why it is that you keep glowing like a firefly."

Her face shifting into annoyance, Kagome once again forcibly doused the goddess-glow. "Oh, I am so going to get you for this, Amaterasu!" she growled.

Her mother's brows rose in shock, and she snapped, "Higurashi Kagome! You will not speak ill of the kami in this house - you are a shrine daughter, and will show respect!"

At that, Sesshoumaru actually chuckled as Kagome's face changed to a sullen glower. "That is a rather awkward sentence to enforce, Lady Higurashi - considering that Kagome is herself a member of the kami now."

For the first time, Hitomi showed shock over something, and snapped out, "Explain!"

Not taking offense at the sharp tone, Sesshoumaru merely gestured to a rather tongue-tied Kagome and said, "You must ask her - I was not there when she confronted Amaterasu-sama in the realms of the gods."

When her mother's sharp gaze sliced into her, Kagome slouched down in the chair further, idly considering how, though she was now, as Sesshoumaru had said, a goddess in her own right, she still felt intimidated by that mother glare.

_That's not fair, either..._

"Well... you see, I've figured out what happened to all the youkai between then and now, mama. There's this monk, named Ungai, and he's really got a hatred thingy going on with Sesshoumaru here - so when we defeated Naraku, and all the lower-level demons started coming out, he decided it was a good time to gather an army of monks, and destroy all demons - _especially_ Sesshoumaru."

Her mother cast a sharp-eyed glance at the handsome demon Lord sitting in her kitchen. "And why does this monk hate you so much?"

"Because I have a small human child as a ward, and he tried to kidnap her from me. I would not allow him to take her against her will, however. I believe he found his defeat... humiliating. We have also come to find that he is being possessed by something else that is feeding his hatreds, changing it into madness."

She turned back to her daughter and nodded. "Okay, Kagome, keep talking."

"So anyway, I decided to go to the realms of the kami, and ask for them to help stop this from happening. Only when I got there, Amaterasu wanted to keep me there forever as the price of her help because I'm like some kind of giant puzzle to the kami, and she wanted to fill her curiosity about me." She blushed and looked down at her hands sheepishly. "I kinda freaked out and told her that it wasn't fair to make me pay a price since it was their mess up in the first place."

Hitomi's eyes widened at that. "And she didn't destroy you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope - turns out it was all a part of their plan to begin with. Darn gods," she muttered with a grumpy glare into the distance. "Anyway, she then said the only other way she was willing to go about it was to learn me from the inside out, so to speak - she combined us for a moment, I guess you could say. But when it was over, I was no longer really human - I'm a demi-goddess. The goddess of balance, if you can believe it," she said, with another sour look upwards.

"But why balance?" her mother asked, brow furrowed thoughtfully.

"Because it turns out this really is a fight of the gods. Sosa no Wo is after Amaterasu and the heavenly realms again, and I'm her answer to her brother's plotting - plus, I'm supposed to fix what he's messed up. I asked why they had to involve all of us, and she said-"

"-because the kami cannot fight in this reality directly, or we'd be destroyed," her mother finished. "Yes, that much is understood," she sighed.

It was quiet for a few moments as the woman took in all that she'd been told, and then she looked up at first Sesshoumaru, and then Kagome. "So, what's the story with you two," she gestured at the two of them.

Kagome flushed; Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at her in question, and she nodded.

"Kagome is my mate-to-be. We both have chosen to tie our souls together - in life and in death," he said quietly, but firmly, his tone stating that he would brook no arguments.

Hitomi chuckled at the deepening blush on her daughter's face and stood up. "Well, then, welcome to the family." She turned to the stove to check on the food, and had to shake her head at her daughter's crazy, mixed up destiny.

"Oh, my dear, trouble always seems to follow you around, doesn't it?"

Sesshoumaru stood up as well, holding a hand out for Kagome to take. "It seems that this propensity of hers has not changed as she has matured - it has only gotten worse. This one will have his work cut out for him in our lives together to keep her safe."

Kagome glared up at him as he pulled her to her feet, then huffed. "It's not my fault! It's the kami - they cursed me!"

Hitomi chuckled at her daughter and shooed the two out of the kitchen with a smile. "Why don't you show your Lord around, Kagome - when lunch is ready, I will call you."

Kagome nodded absently as she took his hand and led him out through the house, back into the genkan so they could put their shoes back on. Her thoughts had gone off on a tangent when her mother had teased her about trouble following her around.

For some reason it brought to mind the girl in the story that Sesshoumaru had told her about his ancestors and how they had come into power in the West.

But what stuck in her mind, is what he'd said of things between demons and humans _before that time... _they'd lived in peace back then, though distant from each other. _So... it seems as though it's after that that people and demons started fighting. I wonder..._ her brow furrowed, _when those with spiritual powers started using them actively against demons?_

_When did Sosa really start this plan of his? And how did it happen?_

"Sesshoumaru..." her voice trailed off for a moment as he turned his head to look at her when he stepped out of the door.

"Yes, miko?"

"I think I need to find out just what it was that started the hatred between humans and demons - what life was like before that... when things were still balanced, before I can figure out how to fix things."

He paused in his steps, then turned around to face her, slight surprise shining in his eyes. "And how will you do such, Kagome?"

She looked up at him, a look of dawning knowledge shining on her countenance. "By walking the other realms - going back in time, as far as I need to go to find the answers. I need to know what the original creation looked like - what the balance was between human and demon before I can set things in motion to repair it, don't you think?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully, his eyes shifting to the trees behind the shrine as he considered her words. "I understand what it is you are saying - it would, indeed be difficult to fix something that you had no knowledge of... but you will not go alone. We will do this directly after the meeting this afternoon is over."

She started to snap at him about giving her orders - but then she caught the look in his eyes... and realized that he was suffering anxiety about letting her go anywhere alone. Especially after what had happened the last time she went off without him. With that knowledge, Kagome moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him as his arms came around her in response.

"Okay... then later - that's what we'll do. I won't leave you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she leaned up on tiptoe and brushed her lips over his.

She'd really only intended comfort, but at his almost needy, breathless groan, she submitted to his need and let him take her mouth over. She could never deny him...

No, she could never deny him - because she loved him.

She decided that the tour of the shrine could wait - but her demon lover could not.

-wWw-

Kagome was so caught up in her Inu that she didn't even notice the company they had - until the old man was practically breathing down her back.

Needless to say, she wasn't happy about the interruption.

"Girl, don't you think there's more important things than that to be doing? This is a battle for the ages - and you have things you need to be learning... I don't believe that's one of them, either," he said sourly.

Kagome clenched her hands in her lover's haori as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru and took a deep, calming breath before she let go and turned to greet her grandfather.

"Grandpa!" she said, with false cheer. "I'm glad to see you - wait, what?" she asked as what he'd said caught up with her. "What do you mean 'a battle for the ages'?"

Grandpa stared at her flatly for several long moments, completely ignoring the demon standing behind his granddaughter as she gazed just as flatly back. Finally, he huffed, and turned, motioning both of them to follow him.

"Come on then, we don't have all day, Kagome. There's something you need to see - it's your first clue. It'll tell you where to start your search for answers."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose into his bangs as he considered the fact that this old man obviously knew what was going on - and wondered _how _he knew. Somehow, he had the feeling that the great Goddess of the Sun had both hands in this one... he followed silently along behind his muttering onna as she glared with narrowed eyes at her grandfather.

Whatever it was they were going to see was being held in the shrine itself, because that's where the old man was leading them. He looked around idly as they passed, wondering exactly when it had been built; obviously, it was sometime after his era, since this place did not exist at that time - only the well, and the goshinboku were there - surrounded by forest and field.

He didn't realize he'd voiced that question out loud until the elder answered.

"This shrine was built four hundred and ninety-six years ago, though at the time, it was much smaller, of course. It didn't reach this form until almost a hundred years after that. No one knows why it was built to begin with - though legend has it that the original portion of the shrine was built to contain an evil spirit that was defeated in battle by a miko... and a demon - and then sealed here by a goddess."

Sesshoumaru cast a sharp glance at the old man, and caught a rather sly, sidelong glance cast in his direction.

"Tell me, elder - where is the portion of the shrine that this so-called evil spirit was sealed in?"

Kagome watched with suspicion in her gaze as her grandfather led them around the side of the main shrine to a smaller building along the back of the small garden behind it. _How come, in all his stories of the shrine, and all his precious 'ancient artifacts', he's never mentioned this 'evil spirit'?_

Reaching the building, her grandfather once more glanced back at the demon Lord, and slid the shoji door open, beckoning the two inside. "Come on - what you asked to see, and what you_ need _to see, both lie in this building."

Kagome stepped in behind him slowly, never really having come into this building before - it wasn't part of the shrine that was open to the tourists or even worshipers - in fact, she'd only ever seen her grandfather come here, and even he did so rarely.

She hadn't taken two steps inside when she knew that there was far more going on, and that her gramps was hiding things from her, than she'd even suspected. Eyes narrowing dangerously as Sesshoumaru stepped inside after her and his eyes were also immediately drawn to the elaborate sealing sutra carved into the wood floor of the building, she snapped her gaze up to her grandfather.

She could feel her own power here... and Sesshoumaru's.

"Start talking, old man."

-wWw-

A/N: I apologize for the wait on this chapter – I've had a lot of things happening in the last week, and haven't had a lot of desire to write much. Hopefully, it won't take as long before I get the next chapter up.

Amber


	51. The Beginning

**Chapter 50: The Beginning**

"This is where Sou'unga was sealed. After the battle, it was decided that hell hadn't really been the best place to send him, since it was not hard to summon spirits from there. You decided this, Kagome - you sealed him here, knowing that with him sealed in this way, he could never be summoned again unless someone broke the seal first. And not many could break the seal of a goddess."

She stared at her grandfather, that flat, irritated look still on her face. "So you've known all this time. Wonderful," she said sourly. With a huff, she looked down at the floor, noting the seal carved into it carefully - and realized that it was indeed an unbreakable seal - Sou'unga would never escape from here unless Amaterasu herself let him out.

But...

"Fine - you've got secrets - keep them. But what is it that we needed to see? You said that something here would tell me where I need to go next."

"No - that's in the main shrine. I just needed you to take a good look at the seal carved into this floor, that's all. Amaterasu-kami made it very clear that you needed to see it," he muttered, another sour look crossing his face, and Kagome had to laugh.

"Ha! I knew it - she drove you crazy, too!" she chortled, and her grandpa looked horrified for a moment.

"Don't say such things, child! It isn't the place of a mortal to be annoyed by the gods," he mumbled sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru merely quirked a brow, then looked at the seal on the floor as well. He moved further into the room, almost surprised at the intricacy of the seal - he'd never seen such an elaborate one, before - even he couldn't follow its meaning in its entirety. It was huge, taking up most of the floor, and looked as though it had been burned into the wood, and even after all these centuries, looked just as fresh as the day it had been placed.

After a moment more, he followed his onna and her grandfather from the shrine, almost amused at the fate awaiting Sou'unga. _How appropriate for father's devil sword to be sealed by my little goddess. Father must have gained a great deal of amusement out of this..._

His own amusement only deepened as he watched his little mate stomp after her grandfather's stooped form, obviously seriously annoyed by this whole thing. He had to admit, though he'd never dare to say it aloud, that the sun goddess had indeed dumped a mess in Kagome's lap - and her reactions to that fact were highly entertaining.

His thoughts once more moved back to the matter at hand as they entered the main shrine, and the Higurashi elder led them to a small door hidden in a small alcove towards the front of the room. As they entered, he realized that it was a small storage area for scrolls and other things of importance to the shrine, and he wondered... _What could he have to show us in here?_

That question was answered when the priest moved to one particular shelf, and with great reverence, took down an ancient scroll that he then turned and placed on the small table in the center of the room. Motioning for him to come closer, the elder said, "The language on this scroll is ancient, but the goddess assured me that you both would be able to read it. It is your clue to where you need to begin your search for the answers to your questions, Kagome." He glanced at her with narrowed eyes. "I only hope you pay more attention to this than you ever did any of my stories, young lady."

Kagome flushed guiltily; Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, amused again. "That is a fault she still carries - refusal to listen, elder. One can only hope that she will outgrow that," he said blandly, as Kagome shot him a death-glare.

"Don't start, Sesshoumaru," she said warningly. "Or you, either, grandpa." She tossed her head haughtily. "This goddess has better things to do than listen to you two old people talking shop," she said, turning her nose up at the both of them.

With a shake of his head, Sesshoumaru ignored the elder priest's huff at his granddaughter, and bent his silvered head to the scroll. "Come, Kagome, the time for play is past. We must read this now - remember, we still have a meeting to return to, and time does not wait for anyone."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then obediently turned it on the scroll. But she still couldn't resist one last barb... "Time may not wait for the rest of you," she singsonged, "but I'm not just _anyone_, anymore, now am I?"

Grandpa glared at her. "No respect anymore from the young," he muttered, then harrumphed, and sat back, letting them read.

-wWw-

Sosa sat back on his pillow, brow furrowed in thought.

_So... my sister's little protege has decided to go back to the past. But why? What does she hope to accomplish? Perhaps I should have viewed them longer, _he mused. _But... no. I will instead simply place a trap for the little girl and her demon. She thinks to use the paths of the other realms... and she goes back in history to the beginning. So what would be a good trap?_

The god of chaos and storms sat and pondered for a great amount of time, as storms raged outside of his palace in the underrealms. At times, the storms would become so great, that they would almost tear the fabric of his reality - but then, they would calm again, to simple rainstorms. If one were to be watching, and paying attention, that one would notice that the storms responded to their master's thoughts - when he was angered or frustrated, they would increase, and when he was pleased, they would calm.

Nonetheless, eventually, the raging storms of his anger passed, and the calmer storms of his pleasure took hold, denoting that he'd determined a course of action that he was pleased with.

That could mean nothing good for the forces opposing his; he was devious, and dangerous, and most of all...

He was out to win.

-wWw-

Amaterasu shuddered in disgust as she left her brother's realms. "Ill-tempered bastard, isn't he, though?" she muttered disgustedly. "And with the way those stupid storms of his were going, he's plotting something. I just hope Kagome's able to figure it out - because it's almost sure it's something against her."

She frowned to herself as her consciousness opened back up in Meimei's body. _What is he after, though? There's very few things that he can do to her, really - that's why I gave her the aspect of _Balance. _ With that, she can turn almost anything that he does to nothing - as long as she figures it out. Her aspect of balance is anathema to his of chaos - balance will always triumph in the end. That's why, even as a demi-goddess, she can beat him._

She cackled, then. _Guess it doesn't really matter what he's doing... as long as the girl uses the brain I gave her, she'll find her way out of whatever trap he's setting._

And then she laughed even harder at the thought of it.

_Oh... I've _got _to watch this - she's going to be really pissed - and boy, does that girl have a temper! This whole thing ought to be really good for a laugh!_

-wWw-

Sugimi, unbeknownst to himself, was echoing the goddess' thoughts perfectly, though his was for a different reason. He simply enjoyed the whole damn mess - and he was getting even more of a kick then the goddess, because he had several things that were making him laugh like hell.

He was certainly enjoying Kagome's reactions to the mess that Amaterasu had dumped on her, but there was also Sesshoumaru's reactions to some of the things as well - and then there was Satori's reactions.

He chortled merrily - that bitch's subjugation had had him practically rolling like a big puppy.

And to top it all off, there was his youngest son, and _his _situation with that hysterically funny sorceress. The whole thing was just too funny for words...

Especially that part about the shock collar... he just knew the reaction his temperamental son would have to _that _one.

He found himself sincerely hoping that she actually did it...

Though he knew better than to say anything in front of his hime - _she_ probably wouldn't be too amused.

He was, though. This whole thing was just too funny for words.

Even if it was dangerous as hell.

-wWw-

Inuyasha glanced over at Nyoko, then looked away again, not sure of he should say anything to her. She'd been lost in her own thoughts - dark ones, by the looks of things - since they'd returned from that battle earlier.

He himself, was thinking dark thoughts, since seeing what was going to happen to some of those monks. He shivered again as the despairing screams of the two monks that had been with that scouting party entered his memory. He could only say that he was very glad he was not on opposing sides with this sorceress.

Then he frowned. Of course, even being on the _same_ side had it's downsides, he thought, as his expression morphed into a scowl - that shock trick she'd done to him had sucked.

He folded his arms into his haori, and kept that scowl as he stared ahead of himself, suddenly determined to ignore the infuriating wench sitting next to him. _She's gonna drive me more insane than Kagome ever did - and that's saying something._

Nyoko had turned from her darker thoughts as soon as the frown had hit Inuyasha's face, and with his sidelong scowl in her direction, she was almost positive what his thoughts centered on. With an evil smirk, she cast her own sidelong glance at him, and noted the cute pout. _Ahhh... he's trying to ignore me! Can't have that from my little puppy..._

With absolutely no warning, she glomped him knocking him flat on his back as she hovered over the shocked hanyou, grinning. "So, puppy - planning to ignore me, were you?" she asked smartly.

He growled, enraged, and tried to buck her off - with absolutely no luck. Eyes widening, he snarled, "What the fuck did you do to me, bitch? Why the hell can't I move?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I couldn't immobilize a pup like you, I wouldn't be much of a sorceress, now would I?"

"Keh! I don't give a fuck what kinda sorceress you are, bitch, let me up!"

"No..." she said musingly, one finger tracing her lip, "I really don't think I want to do that yet. Instead..." she trailed off, and then, to Inuyasha's complete shock, she leaned down and kissed him.

He was so shocked, that his mouth dropped open - which was an invitation to Nyoko - one she took full advantage of.

And by the gods, shocked or not, hell if he didn't like it.

A_ lot_.

-wWw-

Kagome stared down at the scroll she'd just finished reading thoughtfully.

_Apparently, I have to go back so far in history, that only Amaterasu or the kami would remember it, seeing as how there were no written records kept back then. This'll be interesting..._

"It's even further back in history than that legend you told me about; you know, about how your family got the Western Lands," she said slowly to Sesshoumaru, who was hovering over her shoulder, still staring at the scroll.

"Hai... long before. It seems that this scheme of Sosa no Wo's started millenia ago. So this time, this 'First Time' that is spoken of, begins to end there, twelve thousand years before this present time. That is when things were still balanced, but Sosa's interference was just about to start. This could, indeed, be an advantageous time to see," he mused, almost to himself.

They were interrupted by Hitomi's voice calling them to the mid-day meal, and Kagome frowned at her grandfather as he snatched the ancient scroll from the table, rolling it up carefully and placing it back on the shelf as he pushed them out of the room.

"Grandpa! That was rude!" she said, annoyed.

"Nonsense! I'm just trying to get you youngsters to your lunch, so that you can go back and finish what you need to, that's all. Besides... it's not good to keep an elder from his food, after all, I need all the nutrition I can get at my age, ya know," he huffed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the elder's words. "_Youngsters, is it? _"I can assure you, Higurashi-san, I am as far from a 'youngster' as it is possible to get, and still be living," he said, an almost wry note in his voice. He shot a quelling glance at his miko at her sudden snicker.

"Yeah, gramps... calling him young is definitely not appropriate. He's many centuries older than you, I can guarantee it." She flushed horribly at her grandfather's mumbled comeback about cradle robbers, then growled in irritation.

"That's enough, grandpa - do you want me to tell mama on you?" she snapped, and the elderly man paled somewhat. His daughter-in-law's temper was not something that it was wise to invoke...

No more was said as the trio entered the house, and the meal passed pleasantly enough. Once finished, Kagome hugged her mother reluctantly, not really wanting to leave so soon, but knowing she had to, and promising to come visit again as soon as she could, they left, heading back through the well to continue the gathering with their allies.

Nothing could have startled them more, however, than finding Inuyasha, and Nyoko, on the ground kissing near the Goshinboku as they headed back towards the meadow.

Kagome stopped in shock as she realized just what they were interrupting...

Sesshoumaru was just disturbed.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, happier than hell to find him tangled up with the sorceress. "When did _this_ start?"

The hanyou, embarrassed beyond anything he could ever remember, turned as red as his fire-rat, and, knocking a grinning Nyoko over, he leaped to his feet, then turned and disappeared into the trees as fast as he could to the sounds of Nyoko's and Kagome's laughter. He didn't dare look back - he was sure his brother's expression was one he did _not _want to see.

_Feh! How did I let that woman do that to me? We must have spent way too much time doing... that... _he flushed even redder as the memories of _that _swam through his cringing puppy mind, _if it's already time to go back to that meeting. How the hell'm I gonna go back and face them?_

"Keh!"

Sesshoumaru had a rather difficult time keeping the expression of distaste off his face, and there was no way to keep it out of his voice. "Was there not somewhere more... _discreet... _to practice such behavior, Nyoko? Did I not say I did not wish to see your... courtship of the whelp at some point? I am sure that I did..." he trailed off coldly.

Kagome cast him a warning glare. "Be nice. I happen to think it's great. You are just an old grouch."

"No, I just have no desire to see the whelp mating," he shuddered, though it was barely noticeable. "That would truly be... _disturbing_."

"Oh come on now, Sesshoumaru - no more than anyone having to witness _you _two going at it," Nyoko snickered back. "I mean... who really wants to see Kagome getting frostbite?"

Kagome blushed red, then snapped defensively, "He's not cold when we're..." she trailed off then, knowing she'd just embarrassed herself further. Turning even redder, to Nyoko's amusement and Sesshoumaru's fascination, she said, "Oh, drop it! Let's just get going!" She turned at that and stomped off, and the two followed, Nyoko laughing up a storm at the stiff back of the little goddess.

_Oh, how much fun this has all been,_ she thought, almost hysterical with internal laughter. _And I have a feeling it's only going to get even funnier before this is all through!_

Kagome stalked through the trees, determined not to turn around and look at the two beings following her - she knew if she did, she'd only blush more... and she _hated_ blushing. Especially when she had to face the knowing expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Jerks," she muttered to herself.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at that. Oh, yes, he'd heard her, and he'd get her back for the insult...

_Later_.

-wWw-

Kagome rubbed her temples absently as the meeting place emptied - it had been a long afternoon, and she was beginning to feel a certain tightness in her head. On top of that, she still had to deal with those spies, and then they had to get Kaede to watch the children while she and Sesshoumaru went time surfing.

She groaned. _And all I want to do is take a nice, long nap. This goddess thing sucks - really, it does._

"Oi, Kagome," came a rather annoying voice, and immediately, her temples began throbbing. _Inuyasha... _

"What?" she snapped.

"Feh! Bitch, don't take out your bad temper on me, I was just gonna ask a damn question!" he hissed as he jumped out of the path of his brother's warning whip slash.

All of a sudden, Kagome's eyes took on an evil cast, and she stood up, stalking over to loom over the suddenly cowering hanyou. "By the way... that reminds me of something that I needed to speak to you about, bakayasha," she smiled unpleasantly, taking ahold of one wildly twitching puppy ear and pulling him close to her face. "I seem to recall certain statements made, like... _"Sh-she can b-barely point her miko p-powers the right way... and now she's got the power of a kami? Oh, shit, this is gonna get really crazy, really fast." ... _so, Inuyasha, do you wanna explain yourself, or do you just want to see if I really _can_ point it the right way?"

The hanyou paled at that. "How the hell did you find out about that?" he shouted. "You weren't even there!"

She thrust her face closer to his menacingly, scowl planted firmly on her face. "One word, Inuyasha - Goddess. _Duh_!" She wasn't about to give Kanna away - let the baka think she'd been checking up on him with her 'divine powers'. She rolled her eyes inwardly at that thought. _I probably could, though..._

Paling even further, Inuyasha yanked his ear from her grasp with a yelp, then scuttled backwards away from her. "Damn it, Kagome! Don't go spying on me all the damn time!"

With one last warning scowl, she turned away. "Oh, I don't do it _all_ the time... just sometimes," she said, suddenly cheerful. "But ya never know when that might be!"

"Feh!" he spat, in disgust as she walked away, and Sesshoumaru followed, somehow, for the first time in his life, really wanting to laugh. The words his brother had spoken... they were _so_ true - not that he was stupid enough to _ever _let her hear that, of course. On top of that, his brother's reaction to getting caught...

Absolutely wonderful.

-wWw-

A/N: It seems like lately all I'm doing in these authors notes is apologizing. Well, for what it's worth, I am again apologizing for the lateness of this post - after my father's death, I got very ill myself, and haven't been working on any of my stories. I actually felt a little better this morning, so I sat down and typed this chapter while I still did.

Also, I wanted to say thanks to all who nominated and or voted for this story in the recent awards - I was astounded that this story was nominated in five categories, and placed in four. Unfortunately for me, I can't get my profile to accept the html for the banners - it only accepted one, so that's the only one I was able to put up.

Finally, another apology to all thos who've reviewed lately - again, being ill, I havent' answered a lot of them, and I don't know if I'll be able to catch back up. So if you don't hear from me in a response, please, don't get angry - I did read them, and I'll try to get back into responding to them all again.

Amber


	52. Twelve Thousand BPE

**Chapter 51: Twelve Thousand B.P.E.**

"Have you decided what you want to do with the spies, miko?"

Kagome flashed a glance to her side where her impossibly handsome demon Lord paced, and sighed, shaking her head. "At first, I was thinking about dropping the fools off at Ungai's and letting him deal with them, but I'm not sure now. Why? Do you have any ideas?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for several minutes as they walked, thinking things through, and finally, he smirked a little, as a very nasty idea occurred to him. It might get the two killed in the end, but that would have been their fate anyway as captured spies - at least this way, they might survive.

"I believe that I do, in fact, have a useful idea," he said. "There is a way I can change their memories a bit to make them believe that they are on our side of this battle. Then we can send them back to Ungai, and they can spy for us, instead."

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought about that, not sure she liked the implications. "But... how would they go back to Ungai's camp and be accepted again without being killed for failing?"

"I have a believable story in mind to cover that for them, never fear, my hana. And it will be easy enough to set it up. The information could prove useful, especially as they would be embedded within the army itself," he responded mildly, understanding her reluctance.

She turned her face away, brow furrowed thoughtfully as she considered it, and finally, she nodded. "I suppose I can see the benefits of the whole thing. Why don't you go ahead and do that while I talk to Kaede about Jaken and the children."

He nodded, not saying anything, simply splitting off from her side as she turned to head to the elder miko's hut, while he moved into the village, heading for the hut the prisoners were being kept in.

What he had to do would not take long...

Kagome, on the other hand, found herself not too comfortable with the idea of leaving the children here, so near where a huge battle was to be fought. She wanted them kept safe, and she wasn't sure that this place would be before too much longer. With that in mind, she came up with a new idea... the village was already protected by several layers of barriers of holy energy, allowing only those of demon blood that were friendly to the village through.

But those barriers wouldn't keep out those of Ungai's army, as they were monks and simple human samurai. However... as a goddess, _she_ could put in place a barrier that _nobody_ would be breaking, and that would allow only those that carried no ill-will to those in the village inside, whether demon or human. Then she'd be okay with leaving the children.

Heading back out of the village towards the edges of it, she found the hill that she'd so long ago sat on waiting news of Sesshoumaru's death, had she but known it, and sighed, glad that this time, he was alive and well - and all hers. Setting that thought aside after a moment, she closed her eyes, and opening herself to the world around her, she quickly found the true boundaries of the village, then, extending her perception to include the goshinboku and the well, she gathered all her energies, and began to weave a barrier unlike any that had ever been seen.

It would not hinder any who lived in the village, nor any ally they had, but it would keep away anyone with evil intentions, not allowing anyone in, human or demon that would see harm come to any being here. It was not visible, unlike the barriers of holy energy that had been placed before, a silent, protective sentinel that could not be destroyed by anyone of lesser power than her. In fact, not even Sosa would be able to tear down her barrier...

As it coalesced above and around her, she smiled, pleased. It was strong, and would provide the ultimate protection for the village, and her kit and Rin, as well.

Now, to go round up the young ones and take them to Kaede.

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly as he felt the barrier go up, but knowing the energy signature of the one who'd placed it, he didn't react, instead, finishing his instructions to their two new recruits. Both, minds now turned around and their memories telling them they were allies of the demon Lord speaking to them, proudly nodded, listening closely to his words, determined to please such a powerful Lord with exemplary service.

Once finished, he turned and left, planning to find Jaken and Inuyasha and give instructions on the spies and the network he wanted set up to gather the information from them. He moved quickly, wanting to get it over with so that Kagome and he could begin their journey into the past.

After all, they only had so much time to work with; Ungai was coming, and they needed to figure out how to beat a god, and fix what he had destroyed. That was going to take time - and he had no intention of missing the coming fight.

With all that in mind, he quickly tracked down first Inuyasha, and then Jaken, passing along his instructions succinctly. Just as he finished, Kagome came up, having finished dealing with the children and getting them settled.

With one last glance around, and search through his mind for anything he might have missed, Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "If something untoward should happen, and we not return in time, remember what was discussed of tactics, and follow the battle plan as closely as possible, though, remember to leave room for changes should things change."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yeah, yeah, I know how this works, bastard, so just get movin' so your ass _does_ get back before the fight, okay?"

"Inuyasha, lose the 'tude," Kagome snapped. "Behave yourself, and try not to get into any fights with anyone that isn't an enemy already. I don't want to come back and find _our_ army allied with Ungai 'cause you pissed them all off."

Sesshoumaru was about to say something in negation, when he stopped and thought about it, and realized that she was very likely correct - if anyone was capable of such a feat, his rather annoying, contentious brother would be. So, instead, all he said was, "Hn," then left it there, not seeing the need to say anything else.

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh," he said disgustedly, folding his arms across his chest. "Just get going, wench - you need to figure out which way to point it, remember?" he asked sarcastically, reminding her of his earlier words.

She turned her nose up at him, ignoring his remark, and Sesshoumaru watched his brother with a raised brow, wondering if all the 'sits' over the years had caused some damage to what little brains the boy had - he should have figured out by now that antagonizing the tiny priestess was dangerous to his health.

Apparently, however, that had not occurred to the twit yet, and while it would, at some point, be an amusing waste of an afternoon to bring this fact to his attention, now was not the time.

"Have you taken care of that which needed taken care of, miko?" he asked, instead. "The children...?"

Her gaze swung to him from Inuyasha, who suddenly breathed a lot easier. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, Kaede and Jaken have got them covered, and they know not to leave the confines of the village. I'm sure you can feel the barrier I've put up around this place - Sou'unga and Ungai and his army won't be sneaking up on anyone with it in place, so I think we're as ready as we are going to get."

"Hn." He looked into the distance for a moment, going over everything in his mind, making sure that everything was covered, and then turned his gaze back on Kagome. Holding out his hand, he said, "Come, then, miko - let us go and get this done."

As soon as her hand touched his, they both disappeared, and Inuyasha was left blinking in disbelief.

_Damn, that's disconcerting. But that trick sure could come in useful..._

He wandered off thoughtfully, a certain prank-pulling sorceress predominant in those thoughts.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

-wWw-

Sango came flying in on Kirara, landing hard with an excited, tight look on her face. It was clear that she had some information to share, and equally clear that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were already gone. That left Inuyasha, and Touran, as the next in line to go to with any information.

She wasted no time the moment they had gathered in Kaede's hut.

"After taking those two spies back to Ungai's camp, I noted rather large groups of men leaving the camp here and there - some, from their paths, planning on being away for several days. Curious, I followed behind a couple. They are hunters," she explained, "and because of the size of the army, they are having to go out further and further to find any game - they're depleting the stock of game before they even pass through a place."

Everyone gathered in the hut digested that in silence, and then Inuyasha got a particularly nasty grin on his face. "Just how big are these 'hunting parties', anyway?" he asked.

"The further out they intend to hunt, the bigger - some as big as fifty men. Some of those are strictly hunters, others are samurai - protection, I suppose. They take the meat back, and a great majority of it is then dried."

Touran exchanged glances with Inuyasha, then, a grin also crossing her face as they both looked back at Sango. It was clear that the same thought had occurred to her, which is why she'd brought such news back.

"Tell me, slayer - just how many of these hunting parties are going out?" the panther demon asked, almost idly.

Sango thought about that for a moment. "I counted at least twenty, and there were probably more."

"I believe we should take advantage of the opportunity to get some good hunting in, ourselves," she purred. "Of course, the idea of eating anything we'd catch is not appealing, but..."

Inuyasha nodded. "True, but we don't have to eat it. Let's do it," he said, and within minutes, Touran headed off to gather her panthers, Inuyasha was tracking down some of the other predator demons, and Sango gathered a large group of slayers that also wanted a piece of the action.

It seemed that the army they were gathering was growing restless and wanted to gain first blood on their enemy.

Within an hour, a small army all on its own was heading with unmistakeable speed for their prey.

As an added bonus, any meat that those groups had managed to take could instead be delivered back to Kaede's village - they did, after all, have a great many more mouths to feed than they had ever had before, and the meat would be most welcome.

-wWw-

Sugimi had watched the meetings with the leaders of the disparate groups of fighters gathering under his son's banner, and had to admit, he was impressed. Sesshoumaru had always been an excellent tactician, and he was proving, once again, his excellence in such endeavors.

Sou'unga had absolutely no chance. Of course, a lot of people were going to die before the stupid spirit of hell got the message, but that was, unfortunately, the way of things.

In the meantime, he, Sugimi was most interested in the little female his son had chosen. He'd actually despaired of Sesshoumaru ever finding a truly worthy female - and just when he'd been sure he would not, he'd pulled someone like Kagome out of the woodwork, and claimed her.

So, now that the little miko was his son's intended, he wanted to get to know her as much as possible - and this trip of hers into the past would be a most excellent opportunity to do so. He'd simply invite himself along for the duration...

Not to mention, he was really interested to see what she would choose to do with this situation that had been dumped on her. And though he'd never thought of it before, traveling back into the past, and seeing what the world had been like in the wake of creation, before it became warped, was really an interesting idea.

So it was that Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped into the realms, and found the Inu no Taisho awaiting them with a large smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru eyed his father with irritation, just knowing that he was not going to like the reasons for his father's presence, and as Sugimi started talking, he reflected on the fact that he was right - he didn't like it.

Despite the fact of what they were doing, he had been looking forward to some alone time with his priestess - since they didn't get very much of that to begin with, and Sesshoumaru suddenly felt very surly as he stared at the interfering old dog that was his father.

"Could you not have found something else to meddle with, father? We do not need your presence on this trip, I assure you," he said firmly, and Kagome shot him a look.

"Hey! Don't be so rude, Sesshoumaru," she hissed, embarrassed. "What does it matter if he follows along?"

He didn't answer, merely settling for letting her see his displeasure in his eyes, then looked at his father resignedly. "Very well, old man, if you must, then let us go now and get this over with."

Sugimi laughed as he realized exactly why his son was upset about his presence - he could sympathize, however. If it had been him in that place, he'd probably have responded by throwing his father off into the ether somewhere - of course, _his_ father still enjoyed getting on his nerves, showing up at the most inconvenient times.

"Believe me, son, it could be worse," he chuckled. "You could have to deal with my father -_ I _won't be obnoxious enough to show up when you are actually trying to mate," he whispered, knowing his son would still hear him, hoping that Kagome wouldn't.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared at his sire with as much of a horrified look as he'd ever had on his face, and then he shuddered, and turned away. "Never mind, father, I have to admit that you are right. It could be worse."

Kagome eyed the both of them suspiciously for a moment, rather intrigued by the look on the daiyoukai's face, but then shrugged. _I probably don't want to know..._

Turning her mind to something productive, she considered where she wanted to go - and when. She knew it had to be towards the end of the last ice age, somewhere between twelve and thirteen thousand years ago. Then something occurred to her, and she smiled.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said, a soft look in her eyes. "Can you take us back to that place you took me before, remember, when we were first here, and together? When you showed me what the world looked like before it was so damaged?"

He looked at her quizzically as his father looked on, intrigued. "How do you know that that is the correct time period, miko?"

She gave him a flat look in return. "Hello - _kami_... does that sorta ring a bell? I just do."

Struggling mightily not to take her to task for her facetious manner, he gritted his teeth and held his temper, even as he ignored the snicker from his father. "Come, then." He turned on his heel and began walking, not waiting to see if they followed.

This was promising to be a very long, very annoying trip.

And he'd had such high hopes...

-wWw-

As they stepped out onto the ground of a world long dead, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wish that things had never changed, because Kagome was correct - it was stunning.

The air was so clean and fresh, even his senses could pick up no trace of the usual foul scents to be found in his era; sweat, urine, blood, feces - no trace of anything unpleasant was even minutely present in the sweet air his lungs were drawing in. Just breathing made him feel so_ good_, that it made his heart ache with sadness that it was no longer that way.

And the view! Everything was pristine, untouched - in fact, it looked as though nothing lived in this world that they'd come to, as though nothing had taken a toll on the beauty of what the kami had created. _This _was his idea of what heaven should look like. Everything was greener, the sky more vividly _blue_, and there were plants that he'd never seen before - things that had obviously died out by his time.

He couldn't believe the differences.

Even having seen it once before made no difference - he hadn't really been paying very close attention at that time, he'd merely done it for Kagome's benefit. It was truly sad that his people, and hers, had destroyed so much of what the kami had created - in some ways, their world didn't resemble this one in the least.

It was abundantly clear that she was going to have her work cut out for her, attempting to return a world so damaged and fouled to its once untouched state.

Because it was becoming extremely clear that the changes were nigh insurmountable - it almost looked as though destroying everything and starting all over was actually the easier way to go.

He was, in that moment, supremely glad that he wasn't Kagome.

And this was only part of what she would have to fix...

-wWw-

A/N: I apologize that it's been a month since my last post on this story - I've been fighting with the plot bunnies on it - they are much more interested right now in a different story I am writing, and refusing to cooperate on this one. But I finally bludgeoned them into working on this chapter...

I have also been very ill lately, it seems every time I turn around I'm down again over some stupid thing - I even missed out on the fourth of July fun because I was so sick I couldn't even get out of bed. That one really sucked.

Also, in reference to the title of this chapter: B.P.E is a relatively new appellation that archeologists and geologists are beginning to use in place of the more traditional B.C. and A.D. It means 'before present era', and is an easier term to use, since there is no adding two thousand years to anything to get a correct date.

Anyway, no, I haven't forgotten this story, nor will I abandon it.

Amber


	53. Bringing the Past Back to Life

**Chapter 52: Bringing the Past Back to Life**

Sesshoumaru nearly started in surprise as the landscape blurred around them, and then phased back in - and they were standing on the beach... in what would one day be the Western Lands. But...

There was a hell of a lot more land than there was in his time. So what did that mean?

"Kagome?" he questioned.

She turned and looked at him, then blinked. "Hm?"

"Why is there so much more land than there is later? Have the seas really risen that much?"

"Oh! Yeah - sea levels are rising all over the world slowly over time, but as the time gets closer to my own, the faster it gets. If I'm remembering rightly, by my era, almost a million square miles of land on earth has been lost to the oceans."

Both Sugimi and Sesshoumaru stared at her in shocked surprise. "That much?" Sugimi breathed. "What is causing it?"

Kagome frowned. "Well, there's actually many different causes, really, but the largest contributor is the polar ice caps melting. Of course, in this time," she looked around, "the world is just coming out of the last ice age. There will be a lot of rather cataclysmic floods to come that will destroy a lot of people and drown whole civilizations."

"Ice... age?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious.

"Yeah. You might have noticed that even though it's really summer right now, it's cooler than what you're used to. Temperatures all over the world are cooler right now, and spring and summer are shorter, while winter is longer."

"Hm. And this is what is ideal? How can that be? If the growing season is shorter, crops cannot be grown - at least, not enough." He seemed skeptical.

With a sigh, Kagome looked around again, and then walked back up to the head of the beach, towards the rather strange greenery, and motioned them to follow her. The two males cast glances at each other, then did so, an almost deadly curiosity overcoming both of them.

She waited patiently under the canopy for them, then gestured. "Growing crops isn't as necessary at this time. The earth has an abundance of plant life that is suited to the colder climate - and are edible. And many of the animals are larger than they are in our time - meaning the hunters gather more meat with less effort. It's not so bad, Sesshoumaru - just different than what any of us are really use to."

He looked around, then nodded, his eyes once more meeting his sire's. It would take some getting used to, if this was what they were going to be coming back to. That brought up a concern...

"I can understand what you say, Kagome, however... we are _not _used to this way of life. How, then, do we adapt?"

At that, she nodded, smiling. "Ah, I'm glad you asked that. Here's the thing, Sesshoumaru - I'm not gonna unleash my will in some big ass show of power-" she rolled her eyes, "-and make everything change back to what it is now. That'd be stupid - and I'm not even sure that's really possible. Sosa had to take several several thousand years to mess it all up - and even though I'm not gonna take the slow route like he did, I'm not gonna be in the fast lane, either."

When both males sent her confused looks, she laughed. "Okay, okay. What I mean is, the changes will be gradual. Believe me, everything will have plenty of time to adapt. I'll be bringing this past back to life – slowly." Her expression turned almost pensive, then, as she looked at the beauty all around them. "Humans have for too long messed up everything around them, by always seeking to change things. I think that's what we lost... the ability to exist _with_ our surroundings - instead of against them."

Sugimi just nodded, agreeing with her, but Sesshoumaru said, "Perhaps. But change is a constant, and to survive, a species must be able to adapt and change - or they will die. But somehow, within all of that, there is a balance - and this one thinks that that is truly what you need to find - the balance between too much change, and not enough."

Surprised, Kagome just stared at him for a few moments, obviously turning his words over in her mind. Shaking her head after a few moments, she said, "I'll have to think about that. You just might have hit the nail on the head with that statement."

Sugimi frowned in almost comical confusion. "Nail on the head? Is there somewhere else_ to _hit a nail?"

Kagome started laughing, and Sesshoumaru just stared at him.

_This trip may just seem to take a lifetime with Father around. _

-wWw-

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned to stare at the panther as she moved forward, then turned back to watch the trail ahead. "Yeah?"

"Several of my kin have returned with news of three large hunting parties in this general region. I think it's time to split up, and go hunt some fools," she purred.

He chuckled wickedly for a moment. "I agree with that, but I think we need to split things up a little differently than we were thinkin' before." He turned and yelled, "Oi, Sango! Get over here, woman!"

Touran narrowed her eyes at him, curious as to his meaning, and waited almost impatiently for the slayer to arrive atop her firecat.

"What's the yelling for, Inuyasha? Found some of our opponents?"

"Yeah. But look, I think we should decide on our tactics now, before we part. Not to mention how we split up. I think each group should take along some of the other groups - and here's why." He quickly outlined his plans, and Touran and Sango both nodded, liking what they were hearing.

"So the slayers with each party take care of any monks, because they won't be affected by holy powers, and the demons will take on any Samurai. I suppose that will work." Sango flashed a dangerous smile, and finished with, "Come on, Touran, let's go get everyone situated so we can go kill a few troublemakers, eh?"

Inuyasha watched as the two took off, then he turned and quickly split his group into thirds, sending two parts off to join the other groups, just as a group of slayers, and another of panthers, joined his own group...

And then they all wheeled around and took off after a target, running swiftly and silently as they hunted their prey.

Inuyasha let out a feral grin as his blood began to heat. _This is gonna be fun!_

-wWw-

Meimei watched the monk known as Ungai with unconcealed fascination.

She couldn't understand how the monks that were following this man could be so stupid as to fall for his explanations of his seeming reversal of age. She snorted. '_This is proof that the kami bless my endeavors, for they are restoring my youth to me to make sure I have the time to complete this great task', my ass, _she thought.

_Are they all so foolish? _She sighed. _We really should have taken into account _intelligence _when we started handing out reiki. This is ridiculous._

It had been several days ago that the first changes in the elderly monk could be seen - instead of just a small fringe of grayed hair, he'd gained quite a bit of new growth almost overnight. That had been startling enough - but then to watch the wrinkles in his skin begin to reverse themselves, smoothing out into young, unlined skin, had been even stranger.

Of course, as a goddess, Amaterasu could do something like that with the drop of a hat - but to watch a mortal, a human man, do so, was definitely odd, and she was well aware that it was Sou'unga's doing. It was just everyone else that was fooled into thinking it was the kami.

In fact, it had given a huge boost to his status, many believing that no one but the kami _could_ do such a thing.

She just _had_ to say something about that when about the hundredth person said the same thing in tones of the utmost awe.

"And more fool you for thinking so. There are many witches and sorcerers that can create spells to do this very thing. This is no miracle by the kami," she huffed in irritation.

Ungai glared at her, even as the overawed, stupid monk bowing to Ungai looked at her, horrified. "Be silent, you foolish old woman! You know nothing!"

At that, her eyes went flat, and she flared her aura. "You would do well not to speak to me in that tone again, fool, or have you forgotten your last lesson in manners? I could squash you like the insignificant insect that you are right this moment if you wish," she said dangerously, her aura snapping and battering at his own, making him pale.

"If it is not the hand of the kami, then what is it? Why am I growing younger?" he asked, anger clear in every word.

"It is the hand of someone, all right - but not who you might think. I've told you - the kami don't sanction this war you are seeking to start." Her eyes flashed, then, and Ungai stepped back, suddenly cowering before the aura of power that this woman carried - old or not. He paled.

"Who _are_ you?" he rasped fearfully.

And the great goddess smirked, and answered, "The mother of your downfall, monk." Then she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving two trembling monks behind.

_Fools!_

-wWw-

Nyoko sat back against a tree, and idly listened to the talk going on around her, not really thinking about much, just letting her thoughts wander, as Kanna sat near her silently.

She was bored.

Her sweet, naughty little puppy had taken off without her to go get into trouble with a bunch of other people, and without him around to hassle, there wasn't much to do at this point.

Slowly, though, as she pouted, the talk nearest her began to get her attention.

She was sitting near the group of half-demons, and they were discussing their very dangerous role in the upcoming battle. The role of being the first troops to face the monks.

The idea behind that was that being half-demons, if they were hit with purification sutra, they would still survive, they'd only be temporarily purified - and could continue to fight in their human forms against those same monks.

Sound enough idea. But very painful, and none of them were really looking forward to the whole thing.

That got her to thinking. She knew of a way to protect them from the sutra of the monks... but could she do it in enough time? That was the question.

She got up and moved over to the group, and as they turned to look up at her, she sat down next to the leader. "I couldn't help hearing what you were talking about - and I might be able to help." Then a nasty smirk crossed her lips. "And just imagine the looks on those sissy monks faces when they try to purify you - and it doesn't work!"

Brows rose, and other nasty smirks crossed the faces of the group surrounding her. Taka grinned, then asked, "So what do we have to do?"

Grinning wickedly back, she started to speak, and they all leaned in to hear her.

"You guys don't really have to do anything - I need to set the spells - but I am gonna need something personal of each of yours - something that you all will be wearing into the battle. That's what I'll use to anchor the spell."

Taka considered that with a frown. "Will our clothing work?" he asked.

She laughed. "You gonna be wearing the same clothes now, as you will then?"

He scowled. "Okay, okay... does it have to be the same thing for each of us?"

"Nope. It just has to be something personal to each individual, something that will be on your person as we fight - but you should probably choose something that won't be easily removed from you, because if it does get taken, you will lose it's protection."

Another voice popped up, and Nyoko looked over at the speaker. It was one of the females. "Are you going to do the same for the full demons?"

At that, Nyoko sighed, and shook her head. "No. Their youki is too strong - the spell wouldn't hold, because it would be weaker. I'm a sorceress, not a miracle worker, I'm afraid." Then she thought of something. "But maybe, if Kagome gets back before the fight, I'll ask her about it. She would have the power to do such a thing - I bet she's just never thought of it."

The half demons nodded, and then began to speak amongst themselves as they each decided what they wanted to have their spell anchored to. Nyoko just sat back and waited, hoping that Kagome really would get back in time...

Maybe then, they wouldn't have to have any of their friends and allies in danger.

Wouldn't _that _just put a spike in Ungai's plans?

-wWw-

"So, then, what is next?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to look at his intended.

Kagome looked upwards through the canopy, noting the position of the sun. It was early afternoon, and she decided that now would be a good time to look for some of the inhabitants - though she would settle on a cave somewhere near the people of this era, and then make begin to observe them tomorrow.

Wrinkling her nose thoughtfully, she glanced back at the two males, then said, "I think we should find a place to settle down for the night, then hunt something up for dinner. Tomorrow we can take a look at the people, and see what we might see."

Sesshoumaru nodded, despite his concern about the pending battle back in his time. "Where do you wish to make camp for the night?"

She thought about it for a minute, then smiled. "I know just the place. Hang on!"

Again, the terrain around them blurred, and when the movement stopped, they were standing in front of a great cavern that looked faintly familiar to the daiyoukai - to both of them, actually.

With a quirked brow, Sesshoumaru asked, "Did you realize that back in our era, this is the cavern that will become my den? It looks mostly the same, surprisingly enough."

Looking just a bit taken aback, Kagome shook her head. "I didn't really realize that, no, but why would you think it'd look all that different?"

"After all, miko, this is many millenia before our time, is it not?"

"Oh, hai, but things like mountains and caves and topical features of the earth sometime take much, much more than millenia to change. There's no reason it would look all that different. I'm sure you'll find a few differences - like maybe it's larger than in our era, and some of the physical features might be a bit different, but it should be mostly the same."

Sugimi looked faintly fascinated. "And how do you know that this looks pretty much the same in both times, may I ask?"

She waved a casual hand. "Oh, I studied about the geology of our lands, and _most_ of it hasn't changed other than the coastlines, in several hundred thousand years. There's always small changes, of course, like in this time, Fuji is dormant, as are most volcanoes - though that will change as the climate changes and the oceans rise. But anyway... why don't you two hunt, and I'll get a fire going?"

Immediately Sesshoumaru growled. "I will not leave you here unattended, mate," he said warningly.

Kagome sighed deeply, and put her hands on her hips. "Sesshoumaru, have you forgotten_ again_? I'm not exactly gonna get hurt by anything mortal, now am I?"

"And what about _im_mortal, then, miko?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Sugimi chortled at her answer.

"Then I'll get hurt - but you staying here won't change that, since even _you_ can't fight a god, oh, arrogant one!" she sniffed.

The elder daiyoukai walked up and took his son's arm in hand, then tugged him along behind as he turned to walk from the small clearing around the mouth of the cave.

"She sure has you pegged, Sesshoumaru, _oh arrogant one_. Come along, let's not piss off your little goddess so soon, my son."

Kagome watched the two leave, then sighed again, and wandered into the dense forest around the entrance to the cavern, gathering as much firewood as she could find.

_So, in a little under twelve thousand years, that cave will be my winter home. _She smiled... and then something occurred to her, and she blushed deeply. _It's also where I bet he'll take me when it's time to claim me..._ She took the armful of wood back to the cave, and stepped almost hesitantly inside, leaving the wood near the entrance, before going back out for more.

After the next armful, once her fiery cheeks had calmed, she looked around, noting that the cavern was deep - even though it was still daylight, she couldn't see very far back. But as determined as she was to explore, she simply let that annoying glow in her skin flare up brightly, and began to walk further in, extremely curious.

Letting out her aura some, she probed the area for any wildlife that possibly had this cave claimed as home, but found nothing untoward, and smiled a bit. She noted that there appeared to be two other chambers leading off from this one, though they were more shallow. And then she let out a happy squeal as she realized that one of them contained a hot spring.

"Bath time!" she yelled happily, as she moved into the cavern that held the spring, and let her glowing skin light the area. The cave had been created by obvious volcanic activity at some point, as there were plenty of crystalline glints from the walls, making the entire cave shimmer in the light she was giving off.

She sighed, feeling some of her stress disappear with the knowledge that she would soon be able to take a nice, soothing hot bath.

_Hmm. Maybe I can get Sesshoumaru to join me..._ and then she remembered Sugimi, and pouted disappointedly. _I get it now... that's why he didn't want his father to come - he wanted to be alone with me._

Suddenly, Kagome felt a little guilty for snapping at him over his father's presence...

_Crap... maybe we can convince Sugimi to come back tomorrow? After all, Sesshoumaru _did _say he wouldn't claim me 'til we were in the Western Lands... and we _are_ in the Western Lands... technically._

She blushed at her suddenly hentai thoughts.

_I wonder if I could get him to agree with that idea._

_-wWw-_

A/N: Naughty, naughty Kagome... LOL! Of course, if I had a guy that looked like that, I'd be thinkin' that way, too.

Enjoy!

Amber


	54. Seduction of a Demon Lord

**Chap 53: Seduction of a Demon lord**

Kagome sighed happily as she sat back against the wall of the cave. Dinner had tasted quite good - it had been a while since she'd had roasted boar, and the wild mushrooms she'd found to go with it were delicious. Not to mention the berries, ripe, juicy and sweet.

But now that she was full, and sitting across the fire from the sinfully gorgeous form of her mate-to-be, her mind was starting to go in other directions - to think about other hungers.

While bathing, she'd thought about her earlier idea to convince him to mate her now, and the more she'd thought about it, the more she'd liked the idea. It wasn't just about the fact that really, she was tired of waiting. She was. But there were other considerations, as well.

First and foremost, a completed mate bond would only strengthen their already tight bond to near impenetrable levels. It would offer both of them each others protection, and even separated physically, they would be able to communicate mentally. A mate bond, with the strength of her power behind it, as well as his own, would leave them almost living in each others minds - no one would be able to pull them apart.

On top of that, it would give each of them limited access to the others power. That could only be a help. From where she was sitting, really, there were a lot of upsides - and no downsides that she could see. She flashed a quick, warm glance his way.

Now, if she could only get him to agree with her.

But first...

"Sugimi-sama, I do not wish to be impolite, but... is it possible that you could go back to the other realms for the evening? I need to discuss some things with Sesshoumaru - private matters," she said, when the elder daiyoukai looked at her with a raised brow. "You could rejoin us right here in the morning." She didn't look at her inu, knowing he was giving her his signature questioning look. He would just have to wait for his father to leave to find out what she wanted.

Sugimi stared at her for a moment, wondering what was up... and then he scented his son's reaction to her statements, and almost laughed. So that was the way the wind was blowing, eh? Not that he had any objection - in fact, a tryst sounded quite nice. All he would have to do is track down his little hime and...

He cleared his throat. "How early would you want me to return?" he asked.

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm. The second hour after sunrise sound okay?"

He nodded and stood. "Then I will see you both in the morning. Don't get into too much trouble, you two. Enjoy!" he chuckled as he disappeared into the ether, noting the reddening cheeks of his son's female. She was quite entertaining - though he had the feeling she'd get him back sooner or later for embarrassing her.

Kagome dropped her gaze, refusing to meet Sesshoumaru's golden one as her cheeks heated at his father's comment. She coughed lightly as he continued to stare at her expectantly.

"Uh... well, you see..." now that they were alone, her earlier idea was becoming a little hard to articulate to the beautiful male still watching her with interest.

"You wanted to speak of private matters, miko - and now we have privacy to do so, and you cannot speak?" he held his blank expression, despite the urge to smirk at her. It was more than obvious that she was highly flustered. He wondered what it was that had her that way, and only hoped it was the same thing that was on his mind.

With a rather hard swallow, Kagome decided to simply bite the bullet, so to speak, and lay out her idea, and the positive benefits that would come from it. Though both brows shot up as she spoke, he didn't interrupt, and indeed, appeared to be seriously considering it, if his thoughtful silence once she'd finished speaking said anything about it.

After a few silent minutes, he said, almost musingly, "There is another positive benefit that has occurred to this one. We are, as you say, in the western lands now - and as a pair bonds within the confines of their lands, they also develop a bond with the land. If we were to do this now, our bond with the land would be _beyond_ powerful by the time we return to our own era - after having twelve thousand or so years to strengthen."

Kagome blinked. She hadn't thought about that. Did that mean he would agree? Her body heated, and her heart began speeding up as she waited for his answer almost breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru could scent exactly what his onna was wanting, and it made his blood surge. Standing, his fingers went to the tie on his armor as her eyes widened. He let the armor drop at his feet without taking his gaze from her, trapping her eyes with heated gold, and letting her know exactly what his answer was without ever saying a word.

Slowly, he unsheathed Tenseiga, and turning, he walked to the entrance to the cavern, and sank it deep into the stone of the floor, raising the barrier - he wanted no interruptions. If anyone or anything did interrupt, their life was forfeit.

A scratching noise came as Kagome stood up, and goddess or not, Sesshoumaru could scent her nervousness as he turned back to look at her. With not a word, he directed mokomoko to curl up on the ground, making a furry bed for them, and as the fur settled into its spot, he held out his hand.

"Did you think I would refuse you? I have desired to become one with you for many years, Kagome." His voice dropped a register as he allowed desire to take over, roughening. "Come, then, my lady, and lay with me."

She shivered as that voice slithered over her like the finest silk, and stared, mesmerized, at his hand for a moment, before reaching out to take it, letting him lead her to their bed of fur. The instant that their hands touched, lightening traced down her spine, and she gasped almost silently.

His eyes flashed a deeper gold, and he smiled at her - Kagome's heart pounded and she almost choked. Gods... he was so overwhelmingly gorgeous when he did that - all it took was the smallest smile, and she couldn't breathe.

She let him pull her close without argument, and didn't protest as his elegant fingers went to her obi and began to untie it. He never let her look away, keeping her gaze locked with his as he undressed her.

At the light in his eyes, she flushed, the hunger there almost frightening - he'd never looked at her quite like that, and suddenly, she was very aware of just how much control he'd kept all this time. He was burning her alive - and if it was even possible, it only deepened as he pulled her kimono from her shoulders, leaving her bare before him save for her undergarments.

His jaw tightened, and then he rasped, "Remove my clothes, Kagome. I wish to be bare before you, as you will be bare before me."

"Oh," she breathed, her knees weakening. But she was obedient, reaching out to take his sword, gently setting it aside, and then unwrapping his sash. As it loosened, his haori fell open, and she reached up and brushed his undershirt open as well, her breath hitching as her hands slid against the skin of his chest. Her eyes were glued to his torso - until he hissed as she touched him, and then they jerked back up to see his gaze bleeding crimson.

He watched her breasts bounce slightly in the lacy undergarment she was wearing; he reached a hand up and ran the backs of his fingers along the edges of the lace. "What is this, miko? It is... attractive," he husked.

A shy smile lit her face as her fingers plucked delicately at the ties to his hakama. "It's called a bra. It keeps things from bouncing too much."

"Then it will have to be discarded for now - I have every intention of seeing them bounce for much of this night, Kagome."

As his hakama slid down his legs, he shrugged his shoulders, his loosened haori and undershirt sliding to the ground. Toeing his boots off, he bent quickly to undo the ties at his ankles, and when he stood back up, the only thing left on his body was his fundoshi.

Kagome stepped back a little, her eyes trailing over him - the want in her growing so harsh that it was painful. He was beautiful. She'd seen his body before, of course... but it wasn't quite the same - this time he was truly going to share it with her fully. This time, he was going to take her, and make her his, in all ways, never again to be separate.

Sesshoumaru had to clench his hands for a long moment, fighting for every bit of control he had. She had absolutely no idea how gorgeous she was - she had always been that way, but when she had returned to him after being reborn as a goddess, all those little imperfections were gone, and every part of her was almost achingly perfect. As her desire climbed, she lost her grip on her glow, and enough of it came through that it lit her indigo eyes from within...

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he closed his eyes, for one moment, and then opened them again, and his own eyes were now glowing, passion flushing his skin and raising his temperature. "Remove the rest of your clothing, Kagome, unless you want them destroyed," he gritted.

Swallowing hard, she nodded, and unable to speak, simply obeyed him, reaching around behind herself to undo her bra, then let it slide down her arms, discarding it atop his own pile of clothing. As her hands went to her hips to slide her panties down, his gaze flicked to the walls of the cavern - they were beginning to glow faintly - it resembled the goddess glow Kagome gave off, only it was the first evidence of their bonding. Already, it was beginning - the desire between them so strong that it was showing before they'd really even touched.

Her panties landed on the ground before her, and she kicked them away, then met his gaze hungrily. "Now yours," she gestured to his filled to capacity fundoshi. He flashed her a feral grin, and began to unwrap the cloth with a speaking glance at her. _Soon, _his eyes promised her. _Soon, we will be one..._

His body throbbed for her, his manhood so swollen that getting out of his fundoshi was getting difficult - were he any harder, the cloth would begin cutting circulation. Finally, he managed to get it off, and as the fabric fell away, Kagome's eyes widened and she took a step forward, almost unconsciously reaching for that part of him that was weeping for her touch. Heavy with need, it was big and beautiful, and unable to help herself, she touched a finger to the tip, swiping the glistening evidence of his arousal from it and then sucking her finger into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru's knees almost gave out at that - it had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and he growled low in his chest, letting his need for this woman be known. At that, her eyes flashed up to meet his, the glow in them only deepening at the look on his face.

Reverently, she once more reached out to him, then hesitated. He met her eyes hungrily. "Touch me, Kagome - feel me. Do not be afraid - all that I am is yours.

She could feel his quickening breath across her skin as he moved closer to her, shivering as her hand wrapped around his length - he was as excited as she was. "I've dreamed of this day for so long, Sesshoumaru - you can't even imagine," she whispered as she stroked him.

He tugged her into him, his hands tightening around her upper arms as he nuzzled into her neck hungrily, inhaling her scent as deeply as his lungs would allow. He groaned - her scent, combined with what her hand was doing to him, hazing his mind in a thick fog of passion. With another growl, he stepped back, pulling her hand from around him. He ignored her whimpered protest, pushing her down gently to lay on mokomoko. He had to get her down - he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself standing.

A groan of need was almost wrenched from his throat as he paused to stare at the woman laid out before him like a sacrifice to passion, and he once again fought for control, before coming down to lay over her, slowly pressing his body to hers. At the first touch of skin on skin, Kagome whimpered and he growled - it was heaven.

"You feel so good, woman," he managed to get out, his voice barely above a whisper. As if he couldn't help himself, his big hands grasped her waist, almost wrapping completely around her, then slid upwards to cup her breasts.

With a gasp, Kagome's hands reached up to clasp his shoulders, as though to keep her anchored against the primal tide that was now rushing through her. Despite this being her first time, she felt no fear or awkwardness - it was as though they'd done this a thousand times before, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, wanting him to lose control.

She didn't want slow and sweet.

Maybe another time - right now, she wanted passion and heat, she wanted to goad him into letting everything go to the desire flowing so strongly between them.

"You don't have to hold back anymore, Sesshoumaru. Let go, and take me like the conqueror you are. I am not afraid."

At her words, his eyes flared red, and she melted; he was magnificent, all hard, defined lines and beautiful markings, graced by silver hair and crimson-gold eyes. The muscles of his chest and arms were taut, sharp - there was no softness to him at all - and she loved it, rearing her head up, she dragged her tongue across his torso, her own eyes glowing an even brighter, more electric blue at the deep growl and shiver she gained in reaction.

Unable to stand the feel of her claws digging into his flesh any more, he grabbed her hands in one of his own, yanking them up to hold her wrists above her head, causing her body to arch up sharply into him. He hissed; the feel of her now hard nipples dragging against his chest calling heat from his body to sear into hers. Pulling away, he shot her a barely in control look, and then bent his head, sucking a furled nipple into his mouth. He shuddered - she tasted so good, salty, sweet - like everything that was_ life_.

Suddenly, this couldn't happen fast enough, and he yanked himself away from her breast. "Do not move," he snarled, his voice now almost unrecognizable. Kagome didn't care, though, too much pressure in her body, in her core - she needed release, and soon. The build-up between them was reaching critical levels, and they both knew that this first time would not be a slow boil... it would be a rapid explosion from weeks of pent-up desire.

"H-hai," she gasped out, as she arched once again into his possessive hands as they slid down to her thighs, leaving her hands still stretched above her. Everywhere they touched on the way down burned, and she almost sobbed at the intensity of the heat they left behind.

The moment his hands reached her thighs, he heaved up from her a little, and pulled them apart, before sliding down, and before Kagome even knew what had happened, his tongue was sliding between her folds... she screamed, shock widening her eyes. The blast of power that came from her then burned across Sesshoumaru's senses, and his manhood jumped, straining against mokomoko as he grunted, almost in pain - it was exquisite, sending every bit of his fur to stand on end. It felt as though thousands of tiny, electric fingers were skating over every inch of his body, and if it hadn't diminished when it did, he would have orgasmed right then - he'd never felt anything like it... or heard of anything like it, either.

Then again...how many males got to take a goddess to their bed? Only him.

The taste of her was unlike anything he'd ever heard of, like the finest wine, and he let her flavor explode across his senses as his ears were assaulted by her whimpers and mews and moans. She was so responsive, it was amazing, and his male pride swelled at the obvious enjoyment she was reaping from his actions.

Curling his arms around her hips, he held her down as she bucked against him, his fingers reaching around to pry her open to his gaze - and his mouth. Soft as the airiest silk, and petal pink as a blushing sea shell, she glistened, the combination of his oral attentions and her responses wetting her, making her body ready to receive his. Lowering his head, he placed a tiny, wet, sucking kiss to the little knot of flesh above her entrance, and she released, another scream, another pulse of power following the first. It was like orgasming with her, and he gritted his teeth, riding out her pleasure and his own, barely holding onto his composure.

As she slumped, sobbing, back against the fur of their mating bed, he raised himself up to look at her again, pride almost swallowing him. He had pleased her - him, and no one else. And now it was time for her to please him - by granting him rights to her body - rights no one else would _ever_ have.

Sitting back on his heels, he coaxed her around to her stomach, then onto her knees, and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, the position he was putting her into suiting her need for force and heat like nothing else could. _Doggy style..._ how right those that had called this position that were. It was naughty, and sinful, and everything she wanted in the here and now.

Sesshoumaru growled approvingly at the slit-eyed, passionate look she was casting him over her shoulders – she looked the vixen like that, and it only heightened his arousal to near impossible levels as he aligned himself with her, and draped himself over her back. "I am sorry for the pain to come, aite," he rasped. "I will try to keep the pain minimal."

Her brow rose, and her lips curled up sexily. "Sesshoumaru," she purred, "I'm not really so human anymore. I don't want this to hurt – so it won't. Don't be gentle, I don't want you to be."

Both his brows shot up, and then a dangerous smile crossed his face. "As you wish, woman," he ground out as he thrust forward, a wild howl forcing itself from him at the feel of the female before him. He barely heard her pleasured wail, every atom within his body focused solely on the part of him joined inside her for the first time. She fit him as though she were created only for him, every interior contour stroking his own to perfection, and he suddenly could wish for no better fate than to be buried within her every second for the remainder of his near immortal life.

It was heaven – or rather, better, because this was attainable, and heaven was not.

Panting, gasping for air his lungs could barely draw in he held himself still for several moments, just savoring the connection to his mate, he gently pushed aside her raven locks, and began nuzzling the nape of her neck, even as he finally shifted slightly within her.

The response was incredible.

With a choked cry, she pushed back into him, her back arching against him and forcing him to push forward into her to maintain his depth within her.

That was all it took, and he could no longer stand the tiny movements, her whimpers increasing as he pulled back and then began to thrust forward into her forcefully, the shock of his hips slamming into her jarring her.

"Oh! Oh, gods, please... Sesshoumaru! Harder!" she sobbed, overwhelmed by pleasure that burned across every synapse of her brain.

With a feral snarl, he obliged, and Kagome wailed louder at the torment of so much stimulation – his tongue and teeth against her neck, his chest pressed against her back, _him inside her_, even his silver locks brushing erotically against her sides with every thrust. He was a drug to her, and she was addicted. There would never, could never, be another – she would sooner die than allow anyone to ever touch her this way again. She belonged to him, as surely as did the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru was more animal than civilized male by this point, the pleasure he was feeling like nothing he'd ever known – he'd never realized it was possible to feel so _much_. And it wasn't just physical – every part of his being, from his psyche, to his emotions, to his body and soul, were involved in this. Nothing would ever be able to compare to this, to her. With a growling moan, he increased his pace again, taking her as fiercely as his primal nature demanded, and she took it and returned it just as wildly, crying his name out like a benediction.

He knew it wouldn't last much longer, already, he could feel himself swelling larger within her, and he was determined to take her over the edge with him. With a pained grunt, he paused in his relentless pace, smirking wickedly at her moaned protestations, and reset his limbs around her to gain better leverage, then began slamming into her with short, powerful thrusts designed to draw her orgasm from her.

It worked, better than he'd ever imagined. With a pulse of power so strong the cavern actually rumbled, she went over, screaming his name out, and he watched in awe as the cavern lit up with a glow so bright he had to close his eyes – and then his vision inverted, and he howled, as he was actually forced into his own, her body pulling his seed and scent from him relentlessly – as though she needed that from him to even live. Body taut, teeth clenched painfully tight, he rammed into her one last time, forcing himself as deep as he could go, the rush of his seed and youki going straight to her womb, and infusing the interior of her body with his scent for all time. It would bleed outward from there, until her scent became their scent, never to be separate again.

Kagome could feel every pulse of his cock within her, every spray of his seed hitting the walls of her womb, and the slight burn of his youki as it penetrated her womb with his essence. She could even feel her scent starting to change, just as his did. But she was completely unaware of anything else, everything but her basic nervous system functions shut down as she began to swoon. The only thing that saved her was her new mate, still pulsing within her, catching her and rolling them both over to their sides, him still firmly embedded inside her.

Sesshoumaru felt the power of his new mate begin to flow through him, and his eyes widened at the intoxicating burn of it along his body.

He was learning what it felt like to be a god...

Just as Kagome was getting used to the feel of youki along her neural pathways.

_Suddenly, where there had always been two before, there was now one..._

And somewhere, in another time, and another realm, a wicked god shivered.

-wWw-

A/N: Well, well, well, the lemon chapter finally made it's appearance - well, at least, the first lemon, anyway. Funny enough, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would. Though lemons are still rather difficult for me, they are getting a bit easier - hopefully, they are getting better, too.

Hope everyone enjoys...

Amber


	55. The Truth of What We Once Were

**Chapter 54: The Truth of What We Once Were**

Eyes narrowed appraisingly, Inuyasha watched the group of hunters and samurai from the heavy cover of the trees, and shook his head, disgusted. They were idiots. The only reason they were even successful at all was their tactics - they spread out, beating their weapons, and flushing their prey out of the forests. If they had to rely on actual hunting skill to take their food, they'd all have starved to death already.

With an almost silent snort, he glanced sideways at his companions, a female panther, and one of the male slayers, only to chuckle inwardly at the disdainful looks both were also casting the men on the ground.

"With all the noise and confusion as they beat through the bushes, this'll be almost too easy," he whispered. "With all the monks starying to the back of the group, you slayers should be able to sneak up from behind and pick them off - and then the rest of us will attack from the front and sides, pushing them into a tight circle. They don't stand a chance," he snickered, his voice barely audible to those near him.

Yoshi, the male taijiya, nodded, his expression fierce. "Agreed, your idea bears merit. The sounds of our attack on the monks will be the signal for you and the panthers to attack the samurai."

With a pleased sounding purr from Haya, the panther, the group was decided, and they quickly leapt from their perch, leaping through the trees to the area they'd left the rest of their force in. Rapidly dividing into their seperate components, the warriors had soon dispersed, heading for their places - they soon had the oblivious monks and samurai surrounded, and within minutes, the first sounds of battle were heard.

The small group of taijiya found their opponents quickly, and taking a few moments to observe their movements, noted that they were all fairly relaxed, as they didn't seem to note the youki of the demons nearby. With a sharp gesture, Yoshi signaled the attack, and silent and deadly, they moved out from under the concealing trees, rushing the astounded monks.

Within moments, half the monks were already down, and the rest were fighting and screaming, almost desperately shocked at the attack, not understanding why they were being attacked by humans.

Yoshi was quite happy to enlighten them as they died.

The monks were really not fighters, though they did have some combat skills, they were no match for battle-hardened youkai slayers, and the fight didn't take more than a few minutes. By that time, however, they could all hear the sounds of the erupting fights all around them as the demons and half-demons attacked the samurai.

With nary a thought, the taijiya rushed on to assist the rest of their allies, determined to not miss out on any of the fighting. With very little surprise, Yoshi had to admit that fighting _with_ the demons and half demons instead of against was actually very satisfying. He looked up, grinning savagely as he battled his way near to Inuyasha, watching as the half-demon used his sword as a simple sword, rather than the powerful fang it truly was.

"Why do you not use the attacks that sword is famous for, Inuyasha-sama?" he panted as they turned, and back to back, fought off several samurai intent on taking them down.

"Keh! The object here is to kill these bastards," he grinned, as he thrust upward, using his youkai strength to penetrate through the armor of his opponent, then ripping savagely upward, blood and gore spraying everywhere as the now dead fool folded over into a bloody heap, tripping the next soldier behind him. Before that one could recover, his head was removed from his shoulders, and Yoshi shook his head. "I don't wanna kill our people, and the sword don't make no distinction," he finished cheerfully.

Throwing his kusarigama in a tight half-arc, he sliced the head off his opponent, the direction and angle of his throw also taking both legs from another samurai on its way back into his hands. He laughed as the hanyou quirked a brow at the now screaming male that was bleeding out before their very eyes. Inuyasha shook his head and ran Tessaiga through the guy's throat, succeeding in shutting him up.

"Feh - the bastard's need to learn to die quieter," he jeered, looking up and taking note that their group had indeed managed to round everyone up into this small clearing, and were making short work of killing every last one of them. A sudden thought occurred to him, and he shouted, "Oi! Keep one of 'em alive - we can use him to taunt that bastard monk with!"

Yoshi looked around, eyes narrowed. "Where's Haya and the other demons?" he asked, concerned.

Inuyasha, assured that one samurai would be taken prisoner, and that what little fighting was still going on was minimal, also looked around, brow furrowing. Then certain sounds came to his ears, and he grinned tightly, motioning for Yoshi to follow him.

"Seems a few of these cowards decided to make a break for it, and our friends decided to do a little hunting," he said, glancing back. Suddenly, he shoved the male down, shouting, "Duck," just as a sword sliced the air above his head. He didn't even have the chance to look up and see what had happened before a body hit the ground in front or him, its innards oozing onto the ground from the side-to-side slash that had opened along its lower stomach. He got to his feet, clasping the hand offered to him gratefully.

"Thanks, Inuyasha-sama. I owe you one," he said, bowing.

"Heh - that's what friends are for. But you could do me a favor," he said, a fanged smirk crossing his face at the questioning look on the slayer's face. "Stop with the 'sama's'. I ain't one much for formality - that's my uptight prick of a brother."

Yoshi laughed, clapping a hand to the hanyou's back as they turned to see a smiling Haya striding across the ground towards them, using a bloody cloth to clean the blood from her claws.

"I am pleased to see you both unharmed," she purred, tossing the cloth away as she finished. Inuyasha looked at her, a bit confused.

"I thought you guys liked the taste of blood - why'd ya wipe it away rather than lick it off?"

She gave him an affronted look. "I would not lower myself to take the blood of this filth," she said disdainfully. "I would probably become ill!"

The two males laughed at the expression on her face, and then Inuyasha sighed as he looked around at the carnage, spotting some of their fighters standing around something, he tilted his head. "C'mon, let's go see what they all think is so fascinating."

They picked their way through the blood and body parts littering the ground, pushing their way through the ring of warriors, only to find a cowering soldier on his knees before them, begging for his worthless life. Inuyasha was disgusted. "Oi, where'd ya find this piece of trash?" he asked, and one of the demons stepped forward.

"This one was trying to desert - we caught him heading towards the area where the hunters had taken their kills. I think he was gonna take a bit of the smaller kills and run."

Yoshi stepped forward, a nasty grin on his face as he stared at the pathetic worm on the ground before them. "I have the perfect idea of how to handle this one," he said. As Inuyasha and the rest looked up at him, interested, he said, "We will give him the mark of the deserter - and then take him and deliver him back to Ungai's camp. Let them deal with him as all deserters are dealt with."

The soldier began to weep, and beg even harder, and with a disgusted mou, Haya stalked forward and bashed him lightly on the back of the head, dropping the male. Everyone looked at her gratefully. "See? I was right - filth. I would have gotten sick from blood taken from such dishonorable cowards."

Inuyasha smirked as scattered laughter broke out around them. "Alright, let's get going. We need to gather the meat we took from them, and prepare it for travel, then we'll head back and meet up with the other two groups. Once we deliver our package to Ungai, we'll take our spoils and deliver it back to the village."

Yoshi nodded, and grinned. "And then perhaps we'll come back out and find some more of these pathetic excuses for samurai to play with - it has been long since I have been in battle, and I find I am enjoying the rush of it once again."

With a nod, Inuyasha agreed. "Hai... let's hope the others were just as successful."

With one short command, everyone moved to get things ready to leave, and within an hour, the only signs that a battle had recently taken place there, were the bodies of monks and samurai, laying where they had fallen.

It didn't take long after that for the carrion to move in, and as Inuyasha looked back at the place they had fought, his thoughts were all on how it would soon be Ungai's own corpse decorating a battlefield.

It was a sight he was _very_ eager to see.

-wWw-

Sango swiped her sword through the air, ridding it of the blood clinging to it, then sheathed it, and sighed, looking around. They had done well, losing only one warrior, and there appeared to be only a few injuries, and none major.

Motioning to her second and third, she said, "Kenta, you take a few men, and prepare a grave, then bury our soldier." The male nodded and left. "Aoi, why don't you gather a few men and prep the meat so once the others get back from their jaunts, we can head back to the village." The female saluted and took off, eager to get done.

With a sigh, Sango looked around, wondering how the others had faired in their own battles, and how long it would be before they would be back. Sango had taken the group nearest where they had all agreed to meet back up, so her group wouldn't have to go anywhere, only wait for the rest. "Hey, Kirara," she reached down at patted her companion, who nuzzled her hand and purred, "are you okay?"

The neko shrank back to her smaller form and leapt onto her friend's shoulder, a tiny mew making the taijiya smile. "Good, I'm glad. Why don't we go sit down for a few and take a bit of a rest?"

With another mew, the firecat curled up on her shoulder, and Sango tiredly meandered over to a nice patch of soft grass on the banks of a small stream, more than happy to wipe the blood off her person with a bit of the cool water.

It had been a short but sweet battle - the monks and their so-called protectors hadn't stood a chance, since they had not expected to be attacked at all - their arrogance had been their undoing. Not that she was complaining - a complacent enemy is a dead enemy, after all, and that was the only kind of enemy she liked - dead.

She'd be even happier once it was Ungai that was dead, so that they could all start living the lives that they'd planned for after Naraku's defeat. She sighed tiredly; it was always something - it was as if peace could not be allowed in their lives.

With nary a sound, she whipped her sword once again from its sheath, and reversed it, thrusting backwards into the samurai sneaking up on her from behind as Kirara hopped off her shoulder and hissed angrily. The male fell over sideways, and Sango stood up, sighing again at the sight of the now dead fool.

"No rest for the weary, I guess, eh, Kirara?" she asked idly, as several of her people ran up, asking what had happened. They were all rather irritated when she told them that the soldier had tried sneaking up on her; it was suggested that a certain amount of the group sweep the area and make sure there were no other enemies still lurking.

Not an hour later, the first elements of Inuyasha's group came trotting in, carrying the evidence of their own victories over the shoulders of several of the demons, and a few hours after, Touran's group returned victorious as well, though they had lost two men of their own.

The once more enlarged group deposited the marked deserter where Ungai's scouts would find him, and after a few last taunting remarks, took off, headed back to the village with their spoils...

And high spirits from their win.

All in all, it had been a good thing that they had done what they did - and the village was quite thrilled to have the extra meat.

-wWw-

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, blinking in the glow of the cave, and felt satisfaction like he'd never felt sweep through him as he took in the fact that his mate was still clasped tightly in his arms, and he was still buried deep inside her.

The power that was flowing through his body was intoxicating, and he was astounded at the strength of it - were he any weaker himself, he would not be able to tolerate it. Being one with Kagome was certainly going to be an adventure, and he was glad that he had fallen for her... that he hadn't fought himself hard over his feelings for her, and that he'd given in, and now was bound to her so tightly that nothing could separate them again.

At least, nothing that he knew of.

He could feel his little mate beginning to stir, and, her movements inspiring passion in him once again, he thrust forward slowly, pleased at the gasp that came from her throat.

Kagome woke slowly, at first, but the moment her new mate moved, she woke the rest of the way, and lifting one leg to lie over his, pushed back into his thrusts, grinding as she did so, surprising a moan from her rather passionate inu.

She smiled, happy to gain such a response, then sucked in a startled breath as he reached around and stroked over her nether regions as he picked up the pace of his movements, delighting her until she was moaning and mewing so much she couldn't have spoken if she'd wanted to.

_'Speechless, my Kagome?' _came a voice in her mind, and caught off-guard, Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, before sinking closed again at a particularly hard stroke. _'Yes, we live inside each others minds, my miko - you will never be rid of me now,' _ he said, satisfaction literally oozing from him at that realization.

_'I forgot about that,' _she mused, then immediately lost her train of thought as he quickened his pace once again, her tight body bringing him rapidly to satisfaction, just as she tightened around him with a gasp, her core convulsing and stripping his body of his seed as ruthlessly as he'd ever stripped beings of their lives.

Both slumped back into the mokomoko as their bodies shuddered, and Sesshoumaru made no move to withdraw from his beloved's flooded sheath, liking where he was at just fine - and wanting to stay there as long as he could, since he was well aware that they wouldn't have a chance to couple again much for some time to come... until this current fiasco with Sou'unga and Ungai was over...

And they'd dealt with Sosa.

He scowled at that; those three were keeping him from his pleasures, and he would be keeping that in mind when it came time for the final reckoning.

With a sigh, Kagome finally looked around, and her brow rose. "Why is the cave glowing, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, blankly.

_'Our coupling, miko, causes this. As we bond, so it binds us to the land.'_

_'Yeah, but... was it glowing all this time?'_

He chuckled. "Yes. There has never been a mating between two beings with such power, Kagome - the land is responding to that. As I said, once we return to our proper era, our bonds with the land will be unbreakable," he said, satisfaction pouring from him at that thought.

_'Oh... well, that's good, I guess. Now all we have to do is deal with all the troublemakers that keep cropping up lately.'_

With a nod, Sesshoumaru reluctantly slid from her body, smiling a little at her dismayed hiss. "Hai. That we do, my miko. And as it is just about daybreak, I suggest we rise and bathe - this ones sire will return soon, and we must be ready to depart."

-wWw-

Sure enough, by the time they had finished bathing each other, and then redressing, a smiling, jovial Sugimi was lounging at the entrance to the cavern. Kagome blushed fiercely as he grinned knowingly at them both; Sesshoumaru merely returned his father's gaze with an arced brow.

"I am glad to see that I was correct, and you used this chance to your advantage, my son," he chuckled as Kagome looked away, unable to meet either of their gazes.

"You did, after all, father, teach me to take... _advantageous_ offers. There could be no better offer than the one my mate gave me last night." Sesshoumaru's voice was smug; he'd gotten the female he'd wanted for so long, and the pleasure he'd found in her was more than he'd ever hoped for.

Now Kagome was flushing with temper; casting a glare at both males, she stomped out of the cave and took a deep breath of the sweet morning air, then sighed as she let it out. "Men. Perverts, all of them." As her mate's father laughed, she shook her head and cast her senses out, looking for signs of higher life forms, and found them, some miles away on an open plain.

"Alright you two smug asses, let's go. I've found some people, let's see what I've got to work towards," she said, refusing to look at the two. She could feel her mate's feelings of contentment and his smug sense of gaining what he'd wanted, and chose to ignore it - there was nothing she could say, anyway, to him, since she felt rather smug herself that he belonged to her now, and no other females could ever take him away.

She frowned as she concentrated, and willed them to a position close to the group of beings, surprised by what she was sensing. _This is... strange. They are kinda like... _She turned to look at her mate and his father, an astounded expression on her face.

"Those beings are closer to half-demons than anything else. I don't get it," she said. "Just what did the gods create in the beginning times... and how did Sosa manage to change it all?"

"They are not quite the same as half-demons, though very close. You see, the humans and demons of your time are pretty much half of one being - Sosa took several thousand years to do it, but he separated the original beings on this earth into their component parts."

Kagome and her companions started and turned to look at Amaterasu in shock, as she finished, "Humans and demons are now two different races - but they did not start out that way."

Kagome was absolutely dumbfounded as she thought about the repercussions of the Goddess' words - and what would be involved in returning things to what they once were.

But no one was more astounded than Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, the superiority he'd always felt over humans wasn't quite as justifiable - and that made him very uneasy.

How was Kagome going to go about turning their reality back into the original reality that the gods had created?

-wWw-

A/N: Due to the reviewer response on all my stories, I will no longer be able to answer all the reviews that come in. I _do_ read and appreciate all of them, and I will answer any questions asked, that I promise. I'm honored that so many are enjoying the stories I write, but if I were to answer every review, I'd have no time to actually write the stories, since at any given time, I open my email and find upwards of a hundred reviews every two or three days. That's a lot of responses.

Thanks go to all who do review, and as I said, if someone has a question I will get back to you on it.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	56. Death Before Dishonor

**Chapter 55: Death Before Dishonor  
**

Kagome shook her head, totally confused. _Humans and demons were once... one race? But... but - that doesn't make any sense! _ "Wait a minute. How is that possible? When I've spoken before about the differences between the races, you've said that that was because you created them that way. Not to mention you said that Sosa was the reason things ended up the way they are. So what's the real story here?"

Amaterasu sighed. "The two races did start out as one, Kagome. But then Sosa decided to bring the war between he and I onto the mortal plain, since a final victory could never be had in the realms of the kami. So he began changing things... slowly over time. The era you live in now, and the one you were born in, are the direct results of that."

"But that... I mean, how did he manage to cause so much damage without the rest of you all figuring it out? I know-" she frowned in irritation, "-there's something you're not telling me about this."

"Tell me, Kagome. You are a kami yourself now - do _you _know what Sosa or any of your other brother's and sister's are up to right this second?"

She blinked, then glanced with surprise at Sesshoumaru and Sugimi, who both were entirely caught up in their talks. "Umm, no, now that you mention it... but I thought the kami were all-knowing?"

The goddess laughed. "Kagome, we might be pretty much all knowing when it comes to humans and demons, but when it involves the other kami? If we were, there would be no disputes or wars amongst us - because there would be no point, we would already know every move the other was going to make."

"Huh. Never thought about that," Kagome said blankly, trying to overcome her surprise at that answer. "But still... if Sosa is the one that changed one race into two, why did you say that _you_ created humans to wield reiki and demons with youki?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, also wanting to know the answer to that question. He was intrigued, and with a glance at his father, he could tell he felt the same.

"When I and the other kami noticed that our creations were beginning to change, we got together, and cast what were the most likely reasons they were doing so, and the outcome. It's like solving a puzzle, and we quickly realized that this would only be the work of our nasty-tempered brother. Which meant that the outcome of this, whatever it was to be, would not be a good outcome. So we intervened. In those that were becoming human, Sosa had caused a complete loss of power. They would have been helpless before those becoming demons. They needed some sort of protection."

Sugimi frowned at that. "Is that how humans were granted the use of spiritual powers, then?"

"Yes and no. You must understand that the power that the one race held within them was somewhat different than what humans and demons now have. There was no reiki, and the youki that they wield is different than what you do." She gestured towards the signatures of the people that they had found. "Open your auras, and feel the difference in them, compared to yourselves."

The three did as she suggested, and opened their auras and minds to the power sources that were so near, and yet so far. To say that they were surprised, would be an understatement.

Nothing any of them had ever encountered felt in any way the same as what they were feeling from these people, and slowly, it became apparent, at least to Kagome, that what she was feeling wasn't just from the people... but from the land beneath their feet as well - and even from the plants and animals. It was like the entire world, and everything in it, was linked, all together, as one huge, living organism. It was _awesome_.

She was just about to ask why she'd not noticed it before, when Amaterasu chuckled at her. "Because, daughter, you have just completed bonding with the land yourself - that new link that you are developing is the beginning stages of this same link that the peoples now have with everything in creation."

Kagome was completely awed. "This... it's so much _more _than what I had expected! This was paradise, literally..." she trailed off for a moment, her eyes sweeping across the plain wistfully, before she turned back to Amaterasu. "So, when those that were becoming human were left with no power to defend themselves, the rest of the kami determined to give some of them reiki as protectors, ne? But why didn't you just fix it back then?"

"Because, Kagome, as I've said before, it's about balance... and before, there was no goddess of balance. We knew that you would be born someday, but not when, and this whole situation is in your lap because it falls under your purview. Only you can fix this the way it needs to be done. What happens to Sosa, and the rest of the kami - indeed, all of creation, rests with you now. I have no doubt that you will find the answer, daughter."

Sesshoumaru was floored. He'd known that Kagome was most important to the outcome of this mess, but he hadn't really realized just how much was resting on his mate's slender little shoulders. It was a lot to cope with, and he moved to her side and let her feel his strength through their bond, letting her know that he would stand with her, and that he had every confidence in her finding the correct answer to this problem.

She smiled up at him hesitantly, grateful for his support, but turned to look back at her 'mother'. "I never wanted anything like this," she whispered. "This... it's too much. I just wanted to be me, Kagome, and live out my life with my Lord. Being a goddess, and everything depending on me..." she sighed, and her shoulders slumped a little. "I never wanted to be that important."

She shivered when she felt Amaterasu's arms come around her. "I know, my daughter - and that is why it had to be you. You will not do anything for your own aggrandizement - and neither I, nor any of the other kami, could say the same. We might make the wrong decision simply to give ourselves more recognition and worship - because contrary to popular opinion, we kami are not perfect, and we do suffer from rather large egos," she laughed. "You are the only one amongst us that does not."

Sugimi, who'd been quiet through the whole thing, suddenly spoke up. "So... does that mean that she_ is _perfect?"

Amaterasu laughed again, even as Kagome sputtered and blushed, denials stuttering from her. "She's a lot closer than the rest of us," the sun goddess teased, as Kagome's face turned even redder.

"Okay, enough of that," she managed to get out. "You guys should stop joking like that. Anyway, so I've got to make a decision, don't I?"

"Yes, Kagome, you are beginning to see the right path. A decision by the goddess of balance is what is needed - but it is up to you to figure out what that decision even is." Amaterasu was suddenly deadly serious. "Be very careful, and don't rush it - it will come to you."

Kagome nodded, even as she reached down and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand for support - she felt overwhelmed at this point, and needed a chance to think things through. She wondered if she should continue her original plan to see several different times, such as when the first interference by Sosa was started, but then decided that at this point, she just needed to get home so she could think this part of things through.

The rest could come later - she had enough to try to sort and settle in her poor overworked little brain right this minute.

-wWw-

Yuushou raised a hand, and his patrol halted, everyone staring at the trussed and gagged male leaned up against a tree before them. He was obviously a samurai, from his weapons and armor, though it looked as though he'd been through battle recently, as his clothing and body was spattered with blood.

His eyes narrowed, however, when he stepped closer to the man, and noted the symbol for a deserter carved into his forehead. Reaching out, he ripped the gag from the man's mouth, noting the shifty, terrified expression. This one was a liar - he would have to take what was said with a grain of salt.

"Your name?"

"I'm Toshi, commander," he said, and Yuushou clenched his teeth momentarily in annoyance at the man's whiny voice.

"Tell me - were you not one of the one's sent out with the hunting parties to provide the army with food? What happened?"

At that, the man now known as Toshi spat angrily. "We were out hunting, and had actually taken several good kills, when we were ambushed by a force of demons, half-demons, and demon slayers. They overcame us, and killed everyone but me, then took our kills and left. They left me here so that I could inform Master Ungai what had happened, I think it was their way of taunting him. They also said that the other two hunting parties had also been ambushed and destroyed to the last man."

Yuushou gestured sharply for silence as his men started talking, and knowing his reputation, silence instantly fell. "And why were you given the mark of the deserter, then, Toshi?" he asked, his voice suddenly going deadly quiet; Toshi suddenly felt fear - this commander was known for being too sharp to lie to.

"W-well, they wanted to leave a man behind to tell their tale, but still wanted me to die, too, so they d-decided this way was good. They figured I'd be made to tell my story, and then k-killed,' he stuttered out. It was actually a good story; it was so very close to the truth that he thought for a moment that he might actually succeed in fooling the man.

Just as he thought he might have gotten away with it, he discovered why this particular samurai was so feared, as he turned away and ordered his men to take him prisoner. "I have no doubt that that part of the story is correct - however, I _also _have no doubt that you are a deserter. You will be taken to Master Ungai to tell your story, and then you will be executed."

As Toshi began to blubber in fear, the rest of the men grabbed him, and he was shoved forward mercilessly - deserter's were hated above all others by samurai, even demons. Because to a samurai, honor and the lives of your brother samurai were important above all else, and to run in fear as you let your brother's be killed was the worst crime you could commit.

To a true samurai, it truly was death before dishonor - and Toshi had broken that most sacred of tenets.

His death would not be an easy one, and it suddenly occurred to him that he would have been better served by dying at the hands of the demons.

It would have been a much less horrific way to die.

-wWw-

Inuyasha, Sango, Yoshi, and Haya sat around Kaede's hut and discussed their trip with Miroku and Kaede. The entire village had been most thrilled to see the large amount of game that had come back with the group, and even now, the smell of roasting meat was prevalent throughout the village as some was cooked for the next few days meals, and some was taken to be smoked and kept in the village storehouse for winter.

It was especially pleasing to the headsman, as he considered that this abundance of meat was brought from much further away, and hadn't decimated the game in their area at all. It could only bode well for a good winter for the village – as long as they could defeat Ungai, of course.

Inuyasha was the first to bring up going back out. "I've been thinkin' about this, and I think we should go back again. You know the bastard monk is gonna have to send out more hunter's with that large an army to feed. And look at the high spirits it's put our people in to win like we did. I think we should gather a new group when we go, though, ya know, to spread the good feelings around. Make everyone feel as though they're contributing – it kinda helps moral, ne?"

Sango stared at Inuyasha in astonishment, as did, Miroku, and Kaede chuckled at the looks. "I never thought to hear you say something that makes so much sense, Inuyasha," Sango said, and he scowled at her as the others laughed.

Before he could say anything, though, Nyoko interrupted. His head whipped around and he watched the sorceress enter the hut with an almost fatalistic sense of doom.

"Well, if you guys go, then I'm going with this time. I refuse to be left out of the fun."

While most of those in the hut just stared at her, confused, Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "No! No way! This ain't a joke playin' expedition, woman, this is a battle." His eyes narrowed as he thought about her, such a small woman, being dropped in the middle of a battle. "You know, a fight, with swords, and other sharp, pointy objects where the objective is to kill anything that moves a-"

He was cut off as she moved in a blur, and suddenly, he was staring at her over the length of a slender, triangular blade. He'd never seen anything like it. "Do you mean something like this, puppy?" she asked, voice deadly. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that I need _your_ permission to do _anything_ – or that I'm helpless. I've been around longer than your brother, and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself in _any _situation." After a moment of staring him down, she slowly removed the steel and as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

She plopped down next to him, then, almost enjoying the stunned silence from those in the hut, until Yoshi cleared his throat and asked, "What was that weapon, Lady Sorceress, if I may ask? I've never seen anything like it."

The stern expression dropping from her face faster than lightening, Nyoko grinned proudly. "It's called a poniard. It's a blade from a country far away across the seas."

Sango shook her head, curious. "If it's not inappropriate to ask, how did you get it?"

Nyoko sat back and her face lit up animatedly. "Well, I was taught my trade by a woman from that country – that is why my power is so different than anything you normally find here in our country. She left me most of her possessions when she finally left to travel back to her ancestral lands. I have to say, this particular weapon has come in handy many times and is probably my favorite non-magical weapon. It's so easily hidden, you see, and is a good choice for a woman. Of course-" she narrowed her eyes at a still sulking Inuyasha, "-that isn't to say that I don't have other weapons available to defeat those who think to challenge me."

As the hut once more erupted into laughter, Inuyasha just folded his arms into his sleeves and turned his nose up at her.

His eyes widened, however, and almost fell out of his head when he caught the scent of her arousal – and his shock was complete when he whipped his head around to look at her again, only to find her staring at him with a look that was even making the lecher blush. It occurred to him then that maybe she shouldn't go on this trip for a whole_ different _reason... like her lovely scent following him and distracting him in the middle of a bloody fight.

He whimpered... and Nyoko grinned. _Gotcha, dog boy!_

-wWw-

Kisho stared across the river from his seat on the banks, and sighed, for the first time, uncertain of himself and his path.

He had had no plans to take a mate any time in the near future – and then he'd met Kikyou, and suddenly, things had changed. Even more confusing was the fact that he'd never, when he'd bothered thinking about a mate at all, considered a _human_. Yes, she was a miko, and therefore held her own power, but still...

The thing was, he knew that it didn't matter. He'd fallen in love with her, and now he wanted no mate ever, if it wasn't her.

He knew there would be those that didn't like it. His family, for one, would be greatly concerned at the mixing of blood, though they would, eventually, accept it. At the least, Kikyou would be in no danger from them. But there would be others...

On the other side, though, was Sesshoumaru, and his own human... well, at least, she _used_ to be human. He shuddered as he thought about what the repercussions were of a demon lord of Sesshoumaru's power, mating a demi-goddess – and creating children. The potential there was almost unlimited, and he was suddenly grateful that he was an ally, and not an enemy of the two.

Of course, this whole thing would be a moot point if Kikyou didn't return his feelings – and that was where most of his uncertainty was coming from. Because he was actually afraid of what he would do if she turned him down...

He had to ask, though – he couldn't go on and not know if he even had a chance with her. But should he wait to ask until they had defeated Ungai and his army, or should he ask now?

After staring into the distance for a few minutes, he decided that he would find her and ask now... and tell her how he felt. Because, just in case he didn't survive the battle, he wanted her to know that he loved her.

With a heavy sigh, he stood, and bucking up his courage, went in search of the gentle woman he'd come to know.

He dare not let himself imagine what might happen if she returned his feelings and accepted him as a mate...

This day could bring about his greatest disappointment – or be his greatest joy.

-wWw-

A/N: The chapter title is taken from a tattoo my father had that he got along with his fellow soldiers during the Korean War.

Amber


	57. Love During a Time of War

**Chapter 56: Love During a Time of War**

Inuyasha slumped against the trunk of the Goshinboku as he stared out over the lands spread beneath him, and grumbled in annoyance.

_Damn her... doesn't she realize I'm just trying to protect her? She might be a sorceress, and older than the ice lord, but combat is still a different thing than what she's used to!_

He was frustrated with the woman. Very frustrated, in a way that only Kagome had ever managed to frustrate him before.

It wasn't that he thought the beautiful woman incompetent. Not at all. He just wanted her kept safe, and throwing herself into a sword fight, especially when she carried a glorified knife, wasn't smart.

With a sigh, he admitted to himself that he was worried about her... because he... cared. A lot more than he should, truthfully. _And how did that happen, anyway? I'm supposed to be concentrating on the war that's about to start, not some crazy-ass woman. _But he couldn't seem to help himself - she fascinated him.

And that kiss... he put a hand to his mouth as he remembered, had been something else again. She was delicious. He most certainly wanted to do that again.

He was amazed at how fast she'd garnered his attention away from Kikyou and Kagome, but then again, those two had already moved on by the time he'd really noticed the sorceress, so he truly was free to choose where he wanted to be.

On top of that, she didn't appear to think he was disgusting, since she was the one that had initiated that kiss - and she had been an enthusiastic participator, too. Maybe she was who his mother had been talking about?

He hoped so - because he was very attracted to her, despite her annoying tendency to enjoy irritating him.

He frowned, then. Her statement about being older than his brother had him curious: just how old_ was _she? And how was she so old, and yet human? Was it her powers?

He decided that he'd figure out a way to bring that up to her at some point... and then he caught himself. _Is this really what I want? Do I __really__ want to have a relationship with Nyoko?_

_I do... and that's another strange thing... before, with Kikyou, and then Kagome, I was so uncertain, so afraid of rejection, but now, I don't feel that way. Part of it is Kagome - she always insisted that I was as good as anyone else, and just as worthy of love, and somewhere along the way, I began to believe her. But the other side of it is... I wasted so much time being afraid with her, and worrying about Kikyou, that I lost out on both of them - and I'm not about to do that this time._

_That's one thing I have to thank Kagome for - she's my best friend, and she taught me to go for what I want, and to have confidence in myself. I wouldn't be who I am now if I'd never known her._

He smiled to himself, a little sadly... _I'll always love her, but I guess it's time to love her as something other than a mate... and go out and find myself someone else to love as a mate with all the confidence she gave me._

Decision made, he hopped down out of the tree, and lifting his head, sniffed deeply, looking for the scent that was just as tantalizing as the woman who carried it. He grinned when he caught it, and took off at a run, determined to make his move immediately - _before _something came along and interrupted, and before they had to leave on their next hunting trip.

-wWw-

Nyoko sat on the hilltop above the village, and absently watched the comings and goings of the very much enlarged population. Her mind was caught up in thoughts of one certain member of said population...

Inuyasha.

From the moment she'd laid eyes on him, she'd wanted him. There was just something about him that caught her imagination, and tugged on her heart... not to mention what he did for her libido, as well.

Tall, silver-haired and golden-eyed just like his brother, all resemblance stopped there - he was just as irreverent as she was, and much more to her tastes than his admittedly gorgeous older brother. And he was absolutely so much fun to torment...

With a sigh, her thoughts saddened, then, as some of the things Kagome had told her about her best friend and former love interest ran through her mind. He'd had a hell of a life, and it said much for his character that he had turned out the honorable, though easily confused, male that he was.

Her thoughts probably would have wandered all night if it hadn't been for the sudden appearance of the male that she was thinking about, and she was understandably startled when he swooped in from behind her and plopped down next to her. She turned wide eyes on him, and he glanced at her, folding his hands into his sleeves as he did.

"I wasn't trying to say you can't take care of yourself earlier," he started, frowning. He hated apologizing, but it needed to be done - he didn't want any misunderstandings between them.

She coughed into her hand, a little embarrassed. "I kinda knew that," she said sheepishly. "It's just that when I get mad, my mouth kinda overruns my common sense."

He snorted at that, then chuckled. "Anyway," he brushed off the unpleasant subject, "I just wondered... when you said you were older than Sesshoumaru - did you mean that?"

"Of course I did - I don't make shit up like that, Inuyasha." She shook her head, slanting a quick glance at him from under dark lashes. "I won't say _how _much older, but..."

"Keh. It's okay, I don't need to know, but... it does beg the question - you _are_ human right?" At her nod, he finished, "Then how are you still alive? And how long will you live?"

One black brow arched; he sounded intent, as though he really needed to know. It sent a thrill of hope through her.

"The better the sorceress, the longer lived we are - and I'm the best." She didn't sound as though she were gloating, her voice was simply matter-of-fact. "And I'll live as long as my power remains - or as long as I choose."

Inuyasha was quite pleased to hear that - it meant that her life didn't depend on him mating her and sharing his youki. He could do so, but it would weaken him, and shorten their lives. With her having her own power source, his could be used only for him, guaranteeing that they could be together for a very long time.

He came out of his thoughts to the sound of her voice. "Why the curiosity, Inuyasha?"

Stiffening, he swallowed hard - the moment of truth was at hand. _I can do this... I have to do this if I want her. I will do this..._ Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment, and then let it out.

"When you... kissed me, did you mean it?"

She looked startled, completely caught off-guard. "W-what?"

He turned, then and stared at her, meeting her gaze with solemn golden eyes. "Was it just another of your pranks and jokes, woman? Or did you mean it - if I wanted to give my life to you, spend it with you, would you accept?"

Stunned, she stared at him. "Are you sure this isn't kind of sudden on your part?" she choked out. "I mean, I know that not all that long ago, you were stuck between Kikyou and Kagome. I won't be your rebound relationship, Inuyasha."

"No, its not to soon for me. I've watched you, you know, and while you are an annoying bitch," he rolled his eyes, "that's just one side of you - and I like what I've seen of all of you. As for my past with Kikyou and Kagome... I waited and was timid and too scared to fight for what I wanted, and it cost me. I'm not going to let it this time. So if you'd be so kind as to give me an answer to my question?"

A huge smile grew on her face, and with an excited squeal, she pounced on the blushing half-demon, and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

_Guess that means we're courting, _was his last hazy thought, before he succumbed to the advances of his woman.

-wWw-

Kisho found Kikyou on the path back from the hotsprings above the village - it was the women's time to bathe, and she was laughing and walking along with all the others heading home when he came upon them. The moment she caught sight of him, she blushed, to the amusement of the women with her... he had to smile at the knowing smiles they were sending her way.

She waved her goodbyes to them as they all continued on, and smiled at him as she waited to see what he wanted.

He drew a deep breath, and then let it out, trying to regain his normal confidence. Finally, after looking at her for a moment, he gestured ahead of himself. "Walk with me?" he asked.

She frowned slightly, a little confused, but nodded, and turned to walk slowly at his side, obvious curiosity in her gaze. "Is... everything alright?"

He glanced at her, then looked away. "Yes... it's just that I have something I want to say, and I'm not sure how to go about it. I... never thought to find myself in this position - or at least, not for a long, long time," he chuckled dryly.

With an encouraging smile, Kikyou said, "Well, it's probably just best to come out and say it, then."

Pausing in his stride, he waited for her to stop, and then, gathering his courage, stepped forward and took her hand in his, before looking down at her, solemn blue eyes meeting her warm brown.

"With the battle that is coming, I didn't want to face the possibility of death without telling you... how I feel. I thought long and hard about whether I should wait and say something if I actually do make it, but... I didn't want to face eternity with not having told you that... I love you, Kikyou. If I do live... would you... be my mate?"

Kikyou was stunned. She'd known for a while now that she had feelings for the beautiful fire elemental, but hadn't really thought anything would come of it, and so hadn't allowed herself to hope. It had happened so suddenly, too... but she had been told something, once, she remembered, by a samurai that she was caring for after a battle. He had told her that in times of war, love often blossomed at a much quicker pace than during peace; it was as if each person knew that time could very well be short, and that they needed to make the most of it.

She hadn't really taken his words to heart, then, but now...

Tears flooded her eyes and she beamed at him, catching him off-guard - it looked as though he'd been preparing for rejection. As he tentatively smiled back, she threw herself into his arms and held onto him, crying happily into his haori.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully, and she pulled back and laughed, nodding.

"Of course it is! I wasn't sure that you felt the same, but I love you, too," she said, blushing shyly as she looked up at him, her heart rate increasing at the look in his eyes.

And that's how she found herself wrapped in Kisho's arms, having the living daylights kissed out of her in full view of anyone and everyone in the village.

Not that either of them cared.

-wWw-

Miroku grinned at the spectacle ahead of them, casting a knowing look at Sango, who was blushing and refusing to look.

"Oh, come, now, Sango, my dear - don't tell me that you are embarrassed by that show of affection! It is a happy time for them," he said, smiling widely as he looked back at her.

She narrowed her eyes on him warningly. "It's sort of a private thing, monk, that's all!"

He shook his head at her. "If they had been worried about others seeing, they would not have done it in front of everyone, you know. If they are not embarrassed, why should you be?"

"Not all of us are perverts, Miroku - they probably expect everyone to have good manners and look away," she shot back hotly, bringing hiraikotsu around threateningly.

He winced, but held his ground. "Sango, what has made you so afraid of affection?" he asked knowingly. "If you look around, everyone seems to find that kiss perfectly acceptable – after all, they aren't doing anything perverted. You are the only one that is upset by it. Why is that?"

And as quickly as that, Sango's worst memory of her father came crashing to the forefront of her mind, and she turned away, paling. But she knew that Miroku wouldn't back off...

"My... father was very strict about certain things," she began reluctantly. "One of those things was public affection. The one, and only, beating I ever received from him was once when a young slayer from our village kissed me in full view of his father and mine. I learned that day never to do such things... and I am still not comfortable with it, even though I know he is gone and cannot harm me again." She sighed at his expression. "My father was a good, honorable man – but he had his quirks, and that was the biggest one."

Miroku was shocked, though he probably should not have been. So... all these years that she had beaten on him for his hentai behavior was because of an early lesson of pain at her father's hands.

He finally nodded at her in understanding. "I am sorry that I never asked before this, Sango, my love. I did not mean to bring back unpleasant memories. I... obviously, was not taught the same," he chuckled at her rolled eyes, "but I will try to curb my tendencies. But I would hope that you, also, would try to open up a little – to not be so hidebound. No one would think you improper for small displays of affection, you know."

She eyed him dubiously. "I'll try... but I wouldn't call your groping a 'small display of affection', monk, so I'll still crack your head for you every time you grab my rear."

With another chuckle, he nodded acknowledgment, and then reached out slowly and took her hand in his as they continued to walk, smiling happily at her burning cheeks and shy return smile.

_Ah, progress._ Finally.

-wWw-

Satori stared at her mirror with complete disgust, dismayed by the outpouring of suddenly courting couples.

_This is a war, you idiots! Shouldn't you all be thinking about fighting, instead of... that?!_

"Ugh... I can't believe them – isn't anyone paying attention to the fighting that's coming up?" she asked rhetorically, her nose wrinkled with annoyance. "_Love_... what a waste of time that could be better spent annoying and/or killing things," she sighed.

Kagura stared at her, a brow cocked dubiously. "Oh, please – do you mean to tell me that you don't enjoy the company of the male of the species at all?"

The inu youkai female glanced at her slave, and flicked her fingers dismissively. "That, my dear, would be lust, not love. There is a time and a place for such endeavors, of course, but this isn't one of those times or places."

The wind witch blinked. "With a good looking male, anyplace can be good," she disagreed. "Haven't you ever had blood lust turn to plain lust?"

"Of course I have," she purred, an evil smile crossing her face as certain memories played across her mind. "But it isn't only males that can induce that sort of lust in me, my dear Kagura. Perhaps you should be more wary of me than you have been so far... with enough blood, even _you_ might look good to me."

Blanching, Kagura stared at her in horror. "W-what?" she asked. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"Oh? And why not? Have you ever tried it? Who better to know how to touch a bitch for pleasure than another bitch?"

That stopped Kagura cold. _I guess I hadn't really ever thought of that before..._

Satori took a good, long look at her slave, then, taking note of her regular, attractive features, and curvy form with approval. "Yes, perhaps I will find another use for you, Kagura... maybe we will see if you can satisfy my lust when it is time."

Kagura was left wondering if Sesshoumaru knew about his mother's proclivities... and hoping that she wasn't about to find out about them herself...

In depth.

-wWw-

Kagome gave a sigh of relief when they landed back in the well-clearing, having left Sugimi in the other realms with his hime. She was getting quite the headache trying to figure the whole thing out, but as soon as she could wrap her brain around everything she'd been told so far, she'd be on to see a few other things, as well.

Time was running out, she knew, the countdown to the battle with Ungai counting down steadily, and that only added to the pressure she felt over the whole thing – she hated the fact that the entire world was sitting on her shoulders right now, because kami knew she was _way_ too clumsy, and was very likely to drop the world on its collective ass unless they were all very, very lucky.

Sesshoumaru had been silent since they'd left the deep past, many, many things running through his mind after the revelations of earlier. The things they'd been told called into question things he'd believed all his long life – and that was leaving him very unsettled. However, he wasn't so far gone that he wasn't aware of his mate's distress, and he knew that they needed something to take their minds off their current paths.

They needed something else to concentrate on for a little while.

With that thought in mind, he decided to track down his brother, and see what had been going on since they left. With a glance at his preoccupied mate, he said, "Come, miko – we should check in with Inuyasha and then the children.

Startled, she blinked, and looked up at him, her mind so occupied with tying itself in knots she'd almost forgotten where they were. "Oh! Sure... sounds like a good idea. Goodness knows I'm certainly not getting anywhere with my thoughts – I feel like I'm chasing my own tail," she said, just as a most peculiar look crossed her face. She looked like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or to cry.

He frowned slightly. "What is that look for?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying desperately to keep it in, but finally gave up the fight, and collapsed in laughter. "Oh, gods... the visual... it's enough to make a saint laugh," she chortled.

Annoyance beginning to make it's way into his voice, he asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"W-well, you know, what I said a minute ago... about chasing my tail?" she gasped out. He nodded abruptly. "My mind popped up with this picture of you... in your true form, and, and..." she broke off into a spurt of new laughter, and he glowered at her.

It wasn't hard to guess the rest of that explanation.

"Woman, cease that ridiculous display. This one would never lose his dignity and do something so foolish."

She collapsed back into laughter at that. "I... I know," she howled, "that's why it's so funny!"

He sighed, glaring at her with irritation as she lay on the ground clutching her stomach and moaning in pain between bouts of laughter.

_Perhaps this has been too much for her and Amaterasu-kami was wrong about what she could handle? _

_It seems to this one that her brain has finally broken._

-wWw-

A/N: Several ppl asked for a chapter about all the different couples, so I decided to oblige – and this is the insanity that came out. As for Satori and Kagura... well, I couldn't resist messing with those two... and hey, Satori looks a great deal like Sesshoumaru – so maybe Kagura can just pretend?

After all, that's about as close as she's ever gonna get to him...

Amber


	58. Horai Island

**Chapter 57: Horai Island**

It took a good half hour before Kagome finally calmed down, because the sight of Sesshoumaru's offended dignity was just as hilarious as the original mental picture of him chasing his tail, but after a while, she laughed herself out, and it was easy to see that her mate was quite happy that she'd finally quit all the laughing at his expense.

_Oh, dear... he's going to be upset with me for a while - I'd better never mention this little episode to anyone else, or he might not talk to me for a few centuries._

With one last giggle, she shook her head and wiped the tears from her face, then said, "Why don't we go find some of the others and see what's been going on."

He eyed her narrowly, wondering if he should allow her in public - after all, this rather unseemly habit of hers of breaking into laughter at inappropriate times was... disturbing.

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking just from the look on his face.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I'm done with laughing at you."

"Hn." He lifted his head to the sky and sniffed, obviously looking for a particular scent, then said, "Come."

Turning on his heel, he walked from the clearing, and Kagome followed, amusement still running rife through her, though she didn't say a word.

_Sometimes he's so much fun to rile up..._

_'You do not want to know how I will rile __you__ up, miko. It would not be appropriate to speak of in mixed company, which we are about to be in,' _came across the bond, and she immediately blushed_._

"Pervert," she grumbled.

His amusement came through their bond clearly, and she scowled at that - apparently, it was his turn to laugh, at least inwardly, at her. _'It's not so much fun when you're laughing at me.'_

_'No, it is __more__ amusing when I am laughing at you,' _ he responded back, and she folded her arms across her chest and looked away, mumbling to herself the whole time.

With one last inward chuckle, Sesshoumaru turned his mind to the upcoming battle. At most, they only had another three days before it would start, and with that looming over their heads, it was time to get down to serious business - especially if he ever wanted to bury himself inside his mate again.

After getting that taste of her, he didn't know how he was supposed to keep his hands to himself. The pleasure he'd found in being bonded to her in body and soul was immaculate, and he definitely wanted to spend quite a lot of his endless amounts of time reliving that pleasure.

Unfortunately, until the three fools, Ungai, Sou'unga, and Sosa, were dealt with, that would not be possible.

He did not like to be denied...

As they came out above the village, they both stopped, watching the newly created hive of activity in what was once a peaceful, sleepy little village. It was so strange to see humans and demons openly working together in close quarters, but it made something in Kagome warm - obviously, it _was _possible for the two races to coexist.

Of course, it wouldn't really matter for too much longer, because she was supposed to be figuring out how to put things back to the way they had been created. Which meant that the two races would have to once again become one race.

Neither reacted at all when Inuyasha's youki preceded him and he landed behind them... until he sniffed quite audibly, and then moved around to look at Kagome, an expression of finality in his eyes as his nose told him that she was permanently and forever out of his reach.

Not that he hadn't already known that, and indeed, was moving on himself, but for so long, Kagome had been a part of him, and one half of his torment, that the final ending of all that did strike him painfully.

Kagome understood that look immediately, meeting his gaze solemnly for one long moment. It was a last goodbye, sort of, to a future together that both had, at one point or another, hoped for, and dreamed of.

And then Kagome pushed it away, and smiled welcomingly at her best friend. "So... what's been going on since we left?"

-wWw-

It wasn't long into Inuyasha's explanations that the rest of the group showed up, Sango and Miroku, Kikyou and Kisho, and even Kaede and Jaken bringing Rin and Shippo.

Of course, the moment Kisho showed up, he had to bring up the newly mated status of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, which brought out rounds of congratulations. That led to a discussion of he and Kikyou's own status as promised, bringing on another round, though Inuyasha's expression showed the same melancholy he had had when taking note of she and Sesshoumaru just a little earlier.

That all changed, however, and his expression eased, when Nyoko showed up, and promptly plopped down on his lap, silently giving him the support he really needed at that point.

Kagome took note of their ease with each other with a huge, beaming smile. "So... looks like someone else has some news, too, doesn't it?" she asked slyly, and Nyoko grinned.

"Oh, just that my puppy has been collared, that's all," the sorceress said smugly.

Inuyasha growled at that. "Bitch, I ain't no damn puppy," he grumbled petulantly.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head, one brow cocked. "It is disturbing to this one that these two will make a match of it. One of them by themselves is bad enough - but both of them?"

The group burst out laughing at that.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, it's only fair I get _one_ of you dogs out of the deal," Nyoko replied, "since Kagome has taken over harassing you, that left me without a victim."

He eyed her with annoyance. "Hn." Turning his mind to other matters deliberately, he ignored his still muttering brother, and moved the topic to more important things.

"Inuyasha was telling me of what has been happening here. Perhaps Kagome should explain some of what we found while we were gone," he finished.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't include an explanation of what she found beneath your hakama," Inuyasha grouched, and Kagome turned a bright red with temper.

Her mate merely glanced at his brother calmly, however. "I assure you, Inuyasha, she has no need to share such... remembrances with the likes of you. If you would like an explanation of what goes where, I suggest you ask the monk for advice – I am sure he can help you. _Now_," he emphasized, glaring at his brother, "listen to what my miko has to say."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha for one last moment, then turned to the rest of the group and started speaking. Her words were so shocking, that not one person interrupted, almost all of them staring at her disbelievingly.

It was quiet for some time after she finished, as everyone absorbed what she'd said.

Miroku was the first to speak. "This brings to mind the island of Horai... and what we found there," he said thoughtfully. "Inuyasha, did you not tell me that the spirit of that priestess, Kanade, spoke to you of the synergy of those half-demon children's powers? The human and the demon?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah... she said that normally, the spiritual powers of a human fight against the power of a demon, but in those half-demons, the two powers combined, and it was_ that _energy that those stupid so-called 'war gods' were feeding off of." His eyes narrowed. "You know... something just struck me as kinda weird. Those guys were full demons, ne?" He watched as everyone nodded.

"Then how come they were feeding off the energies of _half_-demons?"

Kagome blinked as she heard that, surprised. "You know, that's a good question. Since _full_-demons-" she cast a narrow glance at her mate, who eyed her innocently, "-are always saying how half-demons are _so_ much weaker than they are... it seems odd that just one itty-bitty half-demon child could keep the _four _of them in plenty of power for fifty years at a time."

Sesshoumaru huffed irritably. "They were _weak_," he said icily. "No true demon would lower himself to steal energy from a half-demon. There would be no point."

Kagome glared at him through narrow eyes, her mouth going straight with annoyance. "_Sesshoumaru_," she growled warningly, and he blinked at her.

After a moment, she looked back at everyone else, turning her nose up at her mate. "So,_ anyway_," she said, "when I was watching those... beings... for lack of a better word, I could feel the power within them, and it was... different from anything I've ever encountered - it was a _complete_ power." She frowned thoughtfully.

Kaede, who'd been silent until now, asked, "Complete, Kagome?"

She nodded distractedly. "Hai, complete. I'd never really noticed it before, but it was... balanced." She rolled her eyes with irritation at that word. "Hmph. Anyway, the world is made up of dark, and light. Those beings contained both, in a true balance, within them - both the dark and the light. In _us_, demons are the dark power, and humans, those that contain the power, are light. We're like the halved pieces of one being."

Everyone fell silent as they all considered that - and Kagome's probable part in fixing things.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke, a peculiar intensity in his voice. "So, what your saying, is that in order to fix the balance, which you are the - goddess - of-" he coughed, eyes alight with amusement, "-all of us will eventually return to the way that things used to be - both demon and human?"

Kagome nodded, suddenly understanding several things she'd been worried about. "Yeah..."

The half-demon jumped to his feet after setting Nyoko aside and pointed at his brother, his face red as he laughed his ass off. "Y-you're telling me, the fluffy bastard, Mr. I hate half-demons himself, will someday be much the same as a half-demon?" he shouted. "This day is _awesome_! Take that, you iceberg!"

Sesshoumaru glowered, and stood to his feet, suddenly hovering over his brother menacingly. "This one will never be a half-human - have you forgotten that my mate is a goddess? Her power flows through me, as well. If that makes me half of anything, it makes me half of a god," he rumbled.

At that, the last voice anyone expected to speak piped up, as Rin, an adorable furrow of confusion between her brows, said, "Wouldn't that make you half of a god_dess, _Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The entire group burst out in hysterical laughter as Inuyasha promptly hit the ground so hard he knocked _himself_ out, a huge grin still on his face.

Kagome could barely stand it, wanting nothing more than to fall over laughing herself – but she was still too sore from earlier.

Hand over her mouth at the look on her mate's face, she thought, _From the mouths of babes..._

-wWw-

Later that evening, Kagome stared up into the darkening sky, the look in her eyes proving that she was miles away from that simple hillside above the village in her thoughts. She could feel her mate off somewhere to the south, but didn't bother trying to listen into his mind – she had too much other stuff to think about.

Ever since earlier, when Horai Island had been brought up, she couldn't keep it out of her mind. At the time that had all happened, she was too new at everything, and still not completely comfortable with her miko powers to be able to truly sense too much about the half-demon children there – but she had noted at the time, that they didn't seem to be susceptible to their demon blood in the same way that Inuyasha was.

She could feel the two powers within them, but hadn't really focused on it, or understood the meaning behind what she was sensing – perhaps she should go back through time, and visit Horai Island _before _the four war gods took over and massacred everyone?

It would certainly be of interest to do so, because she had the funny feeling that there was something there that she needed to see...

With a deep inhale, she let out all her tension, and nodded to herself. "Yeah... I think I need to see that place in all its glory. Something is drawing me that way, for some reason, and I'm not going to start doubting myself now," she finished decisively.

"What place, miko?" came the emotionless voice of her mate.

She glanced around at him, a slight smile on her face. "Horai Island."

He frowned down at her. "Was it not destroyed?"

"Yes, but what does that matter? I intend to go back far enough to see it before the four jerks took over. For some reason," she sighed, "I have the feeling I need to go there. Something's just drawing me there." She shrugged. "I'm going to go, no matter what... are you going to come with me?"

He tilted his head to the sky, and stared at the stars lining the blue with pale glory for a few moments, then glanced back down at her. "I will not be apart from you willingly ever, miko. Yes, I will go with you. But I suggest we leave in the morning."

She flashed him a half smile. _'Such sweet words from the cold Lord, Sesshoumaru. People would never believe it of you,' _she teased.

'_I am not cold, Kagome – merely controlled – and what is more, you know it. Who cares for the opinions of others?'_

"You're right, of course. I don't really care what others think of you." She chuckled then. "But that 'control' of yours _does_ resemble an ice field, you know."

"Perhaps." He reached down and held out a hand for her to grasp. "Come, then, miko. It is time for us to retire."

Taking his hand, she allowed him to pull her to her feet, and with an almost poignant sigh, let him lead her off, back towards the well, and his favored camping spot.

_So much has happened since I was brought to this time, _she thought wistfully. _And even more has happened since I died and was brought back. It would be nice to have some down time to take it all in... but that's not going to happen for a while, anyway._

'_Tell me, mate... do you regret what has come to pass?' _Sesshoumaru's voice inside her mind was cool, but there was an unhappy lilt to it, and Kagome looked over at him, wide-eyed.

_'Why would you even think that, Sesshoumaru?' _She was horrified that he would think like that.

_'You are broadcasting your thoughts far and wide, miko. In them, you do not sound happy.'_

She shook her head, and looked at him sorrowfully. "No, Sesshoumaru, you're misunderstanding what you're seeing. I'm not unhappy – just a bit overwhelmed. After all, look at what's happened to me in the last few months. I've died, traveled with you on the other side, learned your heart, learned my own, been brought back to life and yanked away from you, been attacked by Koga, let go of Inuyasha, become a goddess, learned that the fate of pretty much everything is on my shoulders – which I hate," she said in an aside, before continuing, "and, the best of all, finally gotten my mitts on _you _permanently. It's just a lot to take in, that's all."

He blinked at her, as his eyes slid to half-mast, and she was slightly unnerved by the sudden predatory gleam in them. She stepped back away from him slightly, though she couldn't really go anywhere, as he was still holding on to her hand, and eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"I think the truth of the matter is that this one got his hands on _you_, little miko," he said silkily. "After all, it is I that did the pursuing, is that not so?"

She flushed, heat pouring through her body at his tone, and the look in his eye. She was startled, however, when he abruptly let her go and stepped before her protectively, growling; stepping into him, she clutched at his back and peeked around his shoulder.

"Oh... it's just your mother." Her expression grew sour, then. "And Kagura." That was said with considerable less politesse, and his brow rose into his bangs.

_'Jealous, miko?' _he purred into her mind.

'_Ha! Why would I be jealous? Do I have reason to be?'_

_'Do I need to answer that, itoshii?' _ he asked inwardly, his tone soft, and she shook her head sheepishly.

"No," she whispered, though she knew he heard her. "I know better."

_'Good.' _"Mother," he said aloud, "to what do we owe this... _dubious _pleasure?"

Satori flicked an appraising glance at Kagome, but said nothing to her, simply answering her son's question. "Do we not go into battle within a few days, Sesshoumaru? You know me well enough to know that I would not miss out on such."

He watched her for several moments, then glanced with a marked lack of interest in Kagura's direction. "And that one? She is fully under your control?"

"Why do you ask such a question, my son?"

"If she tries anything, I will destroy her, I warn you now," he said coldly.

Kagura huffed even as Satori glanced at her with amusement. "You see I was right, Kagura – he cares nothing for you, and never will." She turned back to look at him, once more glancing at Kagome for a moment. "She will not bother you or your new mate, Sesshoumaru."

At that, Sesshoumaru relaxed his stance just slightly, and turned, dismissing the two females casually without another thought. Looking down at the raven head that was so dear to him, he said calmly, "We shall go to Horai tonight, miko. The air here has become... unpalatable."

Kagome's brows shot up into her bangs, and she could almost feel the other two women stiffen in anger, but she didn't say a word, merely shrugging. She allowed him to once more grasp her hand, and she followed along obediently behind him as they left his mother and her slave standing alone in the clearing.

_'Wow... you're not very nice to your mom.'_

_'In case you had not noticed, she is not a very 'nice' person. Why should I afford her that which she does not give anyone else?'_

_I guess he's got a point, _she thought to herself.

"Okay, well anyway," she tugged on his hand, causing him to stop and look back at her, "If we're going to Horai, we don't need to waste time walking around here. Let's just go."

He nodded agreeably, and with that, they stepped onto the paths of the other world, and disappeared from sight.

A cold wind blew in behind them as they vanished, and had anyone been still standing there, they would have shivered at the icy edge to it.

-wWw-

Kagome's eyes widened when they stepped onto that legendary piece of land known as Horai, her surprise clear. Despite the legend they'd been told about the island being a place for demons and humans to coexist in peace, and, in fact, for demon-human couples and their progeny to be free of fear, she hadn't really taken in what it would have been like.

What she was seeing was nothing short of astonishing, and she looked up at Sesshoumaru, seeing his own surprise in his eyes.

While the islanders couldn't see them, they could see the islanders, and it was best that way – Kagome had no desire to cause ripples in the space-time continuum. Looking around, she took in the atmosphere of happiness and calm that lay over the whole island like a mantle, and sighed.

_If only the whole world could have been this way._

_'It was somewhat like this, Kagome – this should give you a very good idea of how things might look again someday.'_

"Yeah, maybe... though it won't be quite the same. What I'm most curious about, though, are the children. I need to see what they are like, inside. How their different genetics have become one." She squeezed his hand, and then began to move, looking for a place where the children had gathered. It didn't take long – there were a lot of them, after all.

She came to a halt in a small meadow filled with children of all ages, half-blood kids of all different types mingling and playing happily together, and sat down, charmed, as she watched them play.

Sesshoumaru caught the tender smile on her face, and immediately, he thought of someday seeing that same smile while she was watching their own pups at play. The thought sent a shiver of longing down his spine.

Kagome brought her mind back to her task, and smile fading, she used her new goddess sight to study the genetic makeup of the children, and how their powers managed to exist side by side without ill effect. She looked into their souls, probed their minds, and the answers that came back to her made her want to smack herself for her stupidity – as well as everyone else in existence.

Humans and demons alike knew of the concept of Yin and Yang, the Chinese term for the necessary balance between dark and light – and yet, never had either race figured out the simple fact that, _by themselves_, neither race _could_ _ever_ be complete, because singly, each only embodied _one-half _of the necessary power needed to be truly as they were meant to be.

No, instead, both races had been bent on each others destruction – and suddenly, she understood Sosa's plan.

He was the embodiment of chaos – and that was where this world, the one he'd managed to corrupt, was heading. Back then, in the past, when the world was still in its perfect state, there was no real, true chaos – it was controlled. And chaos couldn't be true to itself if it was controlled. So he'd needed to create a world where his nature could reign supreme... because as sure as he corrupted the physical world...

"Oh, hell. Now I get it." Sesshoumaru was pulled from his reverie by Kagome's voice – she sounded annoyed.

"You get what?" he asked, brow furrowed at the look on her face.

"Sosa's plan. We never really think of how all the worlds, from hell to the earth, to the other realms, and even the heavens, are interconnected. If Sosa can make the earth fall to his chaotic nature, eventually, the other worlds will fall... and the heavens will, as well, and then he will be able to once again walk where he has been forbidden. It would destroy everything we know if that were to happen."

Eyes narrowing, he stared at her, struck by her words.

"And how do we stop him, miko?" he asked.

She looked at him helplessly. "I'm... not exactly sure yet, Sesshoumaru... though I'm starting to get some ideas, all I can do is think about them, going over everything until I find the right way." She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "I have the feeling, though, that the answer, once I find it, is going to be almost _too_ simple. And that's going to piss me off, I just know it."

Sighing, she stood back up, and looked around once more, her eyes almost tired.

"Sosa's got a lot to answer for – and I'm feeling in the mood to judge _very _harshly right about now," she said, a cold, almost foreign note in her voice that had him shooting her a sharp look.

_Perhaps that is the answer, Kagome. Maybe you are merely supposed to judge Sosa... as the goddess of balance, your judgment would be permanent and irreversible – even for one such as he._

-wWw-

A/N: It's been a while since I've posted on this, so there's a bit of a longer chapter for that. I've been trying to write and post on all my stories in the last few days, but my daughter found a week and a half old kitten dumped on the side of the road and we've taken her in and are caring for her. Let me tell you, it's really hard to do anything when you're taking care of a baby like that – they are even more needy at this age than a newborn human. She's adorable, though, and I'd love to meet the person who dumped her out there in a dark alley somewhere...

I really hate people like that.

Anyway, the battle's coming soon, and next chapter is going to throw a bit of a wrench in the good guys plans...

Amber


	59. Time Trap

**Chapter 58: Time Trap**

Ungai stared at the trussed up samurai that had been thrust before him with a blank look on his face that had everyone around him uneasy.

"So, this man was attempting to desert, you say?" he asked quietly. "Tell me... where are his comrades? The other samurai and the monks that went with them?"

The silence grew heavy as the story was told, ominous. Everyone around the monk grew nervous - all except Meimei.

She was just amused.

"Looks like that Western Lord has battle smarts, Ungai. He's a true general - and you are just incompetent," she chortled. "The battle comes soon, and you've done nothing to even plan for any of it. Were you hoping that the kami would bless your idiocy, allowing you to win anyway?"

Every person surrounding the elder monk's tent stepped back at the fury that swept across his face at that taunt; apparently, he _had_ thought that was all it would take.

"Be silent, woman - what would you, a female know, of battle and tactics?" he hissed angrily.

She cocked a brow. "More than you, it is apparent. Even I, a female, know that a battle is something that is planned, not just wandered into. I have said it before, and I will say it again-" she pointed at him, "-you, Ungai, are a fool." With that, she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving a seriously disturbed male behind her.

_Just a few more days, and I will be rid of her,_ he thought, fists clenching. _In the meantime, however, I have need of some relief..._

He looked down once more at the frightened male still on his knees before him. "You will tell me everything you saw."

The screams didn't start 'til later - and _far_ _away _from the camp.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru studied the islanders, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Horai Island was something beyond his understanding, a place for demon and human to be happy, and at peace - together. Just a few short years ago, he would have jeered at the demons here as pathetic, weak, and useless for joining with worthless humans and creating filthy half-breeds to dirty up the lands.

Now...

Well, now, his opinion was quite a bit different. After all, when he had chosen his mate, she had still been human, and any children she would have borne him would have been half-demons. He had accepted that fact - it made no difference that she was now a goddess - so while his heirs would still be half-bloods... they would not be half _human_.

It was with this mindset that he was able to look at the island and the people on it objectively, and he could easily see in it what his own lands would someday look like. Especially as Kagome was determined to return the world to what it had once been, and they would all resemble the half-demon children here on this small piece of land.

There would be differences, of course, as Kagome had pointed out that while the children here were close to what the original beings had been, they still weren't exact. But it was enough to get a very good idea of what the people of the lands would soon be becoming.

He had to admit, the idea of the peace they would all find as a result of Kagome's decision sounded much more pleasant than he had ever thought it would. Despite his once desire for power, and his determination to walk the path of conquest, he was finally tired of the fighting. He wanted nothing more than to patrol his lands, and live with his mate and future children peacefully.

It was surprising to him, to find how much his heart really yearned towards such a thing...

He was almost certain his father was, once again, laughing at him. It seemed that the old dog had gained plenty of amusement at his expense, lately, but he couldn't find it in himself to be any more than mildly annoyed at the idea.

Again, as he looked over at his mate, he was quite taken with the expression on her face as she watched the children for a last few minutes before leaving.

"One imagines that you will one day look at our own young with such a look on your face," he said quietly, almost contemplatively.

Kagome glanced up at him, then, and smiled a little, though it was tinged with sadness. "I'm sure I will... though the upset I feel when I look at these kids won't be there for our own."

With a slight frown, he locked eyes with her. "Why do you feel upset?"

She sighed. "Because all these children, and their parents, fall to those four bastards... soon. Their lives of peace and happiness are about to end in horror and bloodshed – and I can't do anything to stop it." She looked back at the children still playing, and wanted nothing more than to cry. "Let's go back, Sesshoumaru. I... can't stand to be here anymore."

He nodded, not saying anything; what was there to say? She was right – their world was about to end, and in order to keep the time line correct, she couldn't interfere. Knowing her heart, it was probably for the best that he escort her home – before she found herself not caring about history – or the consequences of changing it.

"Come, miko." He held out his hand, and taking hers, let her cast one last glance around, and then stepped into the other realms, leaving behind the doomed island...

And its inhabitants.

-cCc-

The melancholy mood didn't leave her once they passed into the other realms, and Sesshoumaru wondered; what was she really remembering? He knew that there had been some angst between his brother and Kagome on that island... was she truly only thinking of the people and their fate – or was she remembering back to a time when she had still loved Inuyasha?

Most times, it wouldn't have occurred to him to even think of that... but she had clamped down on the link between them right before they'd left, and that left him feeling rather insecure. Did she perhaps... regret the way things had turned out?

He wasn't really used to feeling such uncertainty, but then again – he'd never been in love before, either – and she _had_ led him a merry chase. After all, when they'd met, he'd been a homicidal demon Lord bent on conquering everything in sight, and she'd been in love with his brother. Sometimes, it was just hard to believe that he'd actually gotten the girl. Especially when she closed down the bond.

Even though they'd only just mated, and the bond was therefore very new, it felt as though it had always been there – it was actually extremely uncomfortable to not be privy to her mental state fully. Right now all he was getting through the link was sadness. What he feared was what was causing that sadness.

He came to a halt on the pathway, turning to look at her as she stopped also, surprised. After a moment, he asked, "Do you regret?"

Kagome blinked, then blinked again, nonplussed. "Eh? Regret... what?" she asked.

"Me."

One word... and yet, she'd never been more shocked.

"_What?_" she choked out, aghast. "What the hell would make you ask something like that? Why... I mean," she looked at him, then at the ground, then back up at him, totally confused. "Why would you think that? I don't get it."

He looked away, his usual stoic expression coming down to hide his feelings from her. "You blocked our bond off – I merely wondered if visiting that island, with the things that happened there between you and Inuyasha – and the formerly dead miko – rekindled your feelings for my brother."

And suddenly, she understood. Sesshoumaru was so unused to feeling uncertainty over anything that he didn't know how to handle it – or his jealous suspicions. He felt as though he were still in danger of losing her to Inuyasha – even though she was permanently bonded to him, if her emotions still belonged to his brother... it would be agonizing hell for both of them. She shook her head, and sighed, then unblocked the link, allowing all her thoughts and feelings to be open to him again.

"Actually, I think I just blocked it accidentally. I certainly wasn't trying to – but I guess I'm not used to having someone in my head with me," she said steadily, calmly. "It'll just take a bit of getting used to, that's all. And thoughts of your brother, and the things that happened when we came to Horai, weren't anywhere in my mind, as I'm sure you can tell now."

He didn't say anything, merely letting the bond feed him her thoughts and feelings, allowing what he found to soothe his fears. There was no regret in her for anything – save for the fate of the islanders, and all he could feel at that knowledge was relief. He couldn't even find it in himself to feel foolish, though he knew that he should have. He was acting quite out of character at this moment – but this was Kagome... his mate. The only woman he'd ever wanted as a mate – there was no way that he could remain indifferent to her – especially not to the fear of losing her heart to another.

After a few minutes of indulging himself, drowning himself in the bright, clear, and strong love she was projecting at him, he nodded, and turned to continue walking the paths, feeling the warmth of the bond strengthen as she followed along at his shoulder silently.

The silence was comfortable, though, and they both simply enjoyed the quiet time together, not in any real rush to get back to the village – they each had plenty on their minds to keep them occupied.

Kagome was careful, however, from then on out, to make sure she kept the bond open – she suspected that it would take some time for Sesshoumaru to finally realize that she wasn't going to change her mind.

He would _eventually_ get it, she was sure.

-cCc-

The now nameless man lay, bloody and broken, against the trunk of a large tree, and let bitterness and rage take him. He was dying – and at the hands of a _monk_. In all his days, with as many beings as he'd hated, none were despised more than Ungai.

The negative, enraged emotions pouring from his body soon began to beckon to things that were better left to nightmares. Even with the relative proximity of the monks of Ungai's army, there were some creatures that were not afraid... and those were the ones that began to congregate around the dying human. Spirits, with no true form, some demons – they all had one thing in mind... to feed off the darkness in the soul of the human laying before them.

The offer was made, then, to the nameless man - offer to join together to make him a half-demon – one with the power to come back and destroy the monk called Ungai. At first, the man was not convinced – why become a half-demon?

The answer? Because then Ungai could never truly defeat him – he could only temporarily subdue his demon side... leaving his human side to kill the monk. No matter what, human side or demon, he would win.

That convinced the human, and he opened his soul wide to accept the demons, and the dark spirits around him.

When the transformation was complete, a new being stood over the bloody ground...

His name was Zetsumei.

Death.

-cCc-

Back in Ungai's camp, Meimei smiled almost sadistically as she felt the psychic waves of the birth of Ungai's doom. Sou'unga... well, his fate would come at Sesshoumaru's hand – but Ungai... he would fall by the hand of Zetsumei.

At one point, she had considered taking vengeance against him herself for the torments he had imagined raining down on her head – but then she had decided that this was a more fitting fate. While he had imagined horrible things to do to her, he had actually done those things to the being that was now many in one, and she would allow him to take his dark revenge against the arrogant and power-mad monk.

In the meantime, she allowed her consciousness to flow out of her body, and reform as Amaterasu – it was time to look over everything, and make sure that things were flowing smoothly.

She had an odd feeling that something was about to happen – but she wasn't sure what.

She _was_ sure, however, that it was something that her evil brother had set in motion.

Now to figure out exactly what it was he'd done...

And throw a wrench in it.

With a grin, she disappeared from the tent of her alter ego, and dissipated into the ether.

She _so_ loved spiking her brother's plans – his screams of rage were always extremely entertaining.

-cCc-

Kagome glanced at her mate out of the corner of her eyes, the insecurity she'd seen in his expression earlier sticking her like a thorn from a rose. It was almost inconceivable to her that Sesshoumaru, Lord Killing Perfection himself, was even capable of feeling such a thing – and especially over _her_.

But she would be lying if she said that by the same token, it didn't warm her heart. That she, Kagome, bumbling miko from the future, could have someone like _him_ tied so much in a knot was quite a rush. Not that she wanted to cause him pain, or upset, mind... but it was still completely amazing that she even _could_.

Needing to reassure her mate more than she already had, she smiled a bit, and flooded the bond with her own feelings for him – her love for him, the attraction she had to him, (that emotion sent through with a blush), and even her own fears and insecurities when it came to him. She figured that would help him to understand that he wasn't the only one with those negative feelings...

It seemed to work, as he turned his head to look at her, surprise flaring in his eyes. _'Why do you fear that I will end up wanting another, and feeling trapped by you?'_

_'Why do you fear that I will end up wanting Inuyasha and feeling trapped by __you__?'_

He sighed, just barely audible, but there. _'Your point is taken. It appears that we both have foolish sides.'_

She chuckled at that, then spoke aloud. "I guess so, though fool isn't a word one would necessarily equate with you, Sesshoumaru. I promise not to let it out that that part of you actually does exist," she teased.

His eyebrow arched immediately. "Indeed, miko. If such a rumor were to be heard, this one would know whence it came."

"True, true. Ah, well. I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation, now would I?" she laughed.

"My reputation is very useful, Kagome. After all, many beings who wish to take my lands hear who I am, and decide to find easier opponents – each time that happens, it is one less battle I must fight."

Kagome tilted her head as she thought about that. "Ya know... I never thought of it that way. It's like your reputation is fighting some of your battles for you. That's pretty cool."

He shook his head at her. "You and your future sayings. Odd, to say the least."

With a smile, she sighed. "I guess so... this is nice, you know that? Just the peace and quiet, and you and I with no one around to bother us. I could get used to this."

He had to agree, although... "It would not be wise to get accustomed to this, as enjoyable as it is. We have Rin, and your kit – as well as Jaken. Alone time will not be impossible, but it will not be a regular occurrence, either."

She mock glared at him. "Why did you have to bust my bubble? You could have just let me have my illusions."

"It is better to face reality than live in fantasy, mate," he lectured, though she could feel his amusement through the bond. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You would say so, but that's so boring," she insisted. "Sometimes a good fantasy can be quite... _enlightening_, shall we say?" She flushed lightly as certain visuals flashed through her mind, and a tiny moan slipped from her throat.

Needless to say, that caught her mate's _complete_ attention.

"It depends on the type of fantasy you speak of, little mate. I will admit that there are some that are... worthwhile," he murmured, his voice deepening as his thoughts flickered towards very naughty things.

Kagome was just about to answer that, when a funny look crossed her face; she started to turn towards her mate...

And then she vanished into a swirl of magic stronger than anything Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

In the moment that she did, the bond between the two cut, and in the next second, the paths between worlds resounded with a mad howl of rage as Sesshoumaru lost control of his youki and transformed.

The disturbance that caused echoed through all the realms, as well as the heavens – and the Western Lands.

Their Lady seemingly no longer existed, and the backlash from the broken bond roiled through the realms on the heels of the first shock, stunning even Sosa himself.

No one had been prepared for the effects of a bond between a demon of the caliber of Sesshoumaru – and a goddess... nor what would happen if that bond were severed.

-cCc-

A/N: Boy, taking care of a tiny kitten is certainly a full-time job! But she's doing great, so I feel good about it. Anyway... I finally managed to UPDATE! Hopefully, it won't take me this long again. Although... I would like to know what it's like to sleep again. Between kitten, which we named Itty Bitty, and writing in the only spare time I have from the itty one, I haven't been getting acquainted with the sandman like I'd like to be.

Ah, well... I guess I'll flirt with him when writer's block kicks in again.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	60. Let No One Put Asunder

**Chapter 59: Let No One Put Asunder**

Chaos swirled with deadly intent around Kagome, and wild-eyed, stunned, she floundered, completely uncertain of what was going on. Then she felt her connection to Sesshoumaru cut - and she panicked.

Power pulsed outward from her as it bled into the maelstrom surrounding her, and the backlash was vicious - had she still been human, she would have been torn apart from the violence surrounding her form.

As it was, she couldn't sense anything outside of the storm she was seemingly trapped in, and that fact alone frightened her half to death. She could have withstood that... but the loss of her mate, her lover? No... she didn't know what had happened to him - or whether something had happened to her, instead.

Had he been pulled away from her, or was it the other way around?

The longer this went on, the worse her soul felt - it was as though something was tearing asunder inside her, and she began to lose her normal calm state of mind, instead degenerating into a keening grief that held madness at its core.

With that grief came an upsurge in her own power, one that almost seemed to calm the raging forces directly around her, making her appear as nothing so much as the eye of some great storm - a storm such as had never been seen on the face of the earth... or in the realms below.

One that even Sosa noticed... and began to fear. Because that storm, that maelstrom, was joined by one being created by Sesshoumaru, as well... and it was finding resonance, and being fed by, the link the two shared to the Western Lands.

If this wasn't fixed, and _fast_, the very fabric of reality would be torn apart, and even Sosa, as the god of chaos and storms, wasn't fool enough to want something like what was brewing right now.

Chaos, by its very nature could not be _controlled_ - Kagome had been correct about that - but it _should_ be guided... by him.

This disaster was not being guided by anything.

-cCc-

Back in the other realms, a mad daiyoukai raged, his power flooding the paths between the realms with uncontrolled vitriol. Sesshoumaru could feel his full strength surge to the surface of his mind, and he let it out to destroy everything around him, not caring what he did any longer.

There had never been a mating such as this - on the one had, a daiyoukai that had no equal, he was the most powerful living being on the face of the earth - and on the other hand, a goddess. The power potential was exponential, and on top of that, there was all the power implicit from the link with the lands that both now had.

Normally, in a mated pair, if one passed on, and the link between the two was broken, one of two things happened. Either the bond between the mates was so weak as to cause no reaction at all, or the bond was strong, and the mate left behind weakened slowly and eventually passed on to follow the other.

With this pair, that wasn't the case.

Sesshoumaru could no longer feel his mate's presence in his mind, nor could he sense her in any other way, and he wasn't sure what that meant. Normally, one couldn't really kill a god... but could another god do so? And he had no doubts in his now misfiring mind that this could only have been caused by Sosa... leaving him to deal with the backlash of the loss of contact with abject fear.

Because there was no telling what had happened to her.

Throwing back his great head, the beast howled his grief to the universe, slipping further and further into madness as he did so.

If he couldn't be with his mate, then he didn't care if he destroyed everything. Let the rest of the damn kami figure it out of they wanted to save anything.

Without Kagome, he didn't care about any of the rest of it. The kami and all the worlds be damned.

-cCc-

On earth, the separating of the two was most certainly felt.

First, a pulse, deep within the earth, coming from the center of the Western Lands, causing every living being within several hundred square miles to panic - something was obviously very wrong.

Then, a tremble within the fabric of the earth... followed by a shudder - one that came again, and again, and did not stop.

And then... as fear began to permeate the lands around, a lurch in the psychic energies of the West, as power began to be pulled from them, draining the natural energies of the lands.

If it did not stop fairly soon, all of the world was doomed.

-cCc-

"Sosa, you fool!" Amaterasu almost screamed, as close to losing her temper as she had ever been. "You have unleashed a cataclysm on us!"

_What in the heavens was that idiot thinking? Dammit, I only hope that I can get through to Kagome before the power she and Sesshoumaru are drawing destroys everything!_

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to bond with the physical presence of her youngest daughter, Kagome's own essence answering the call of her mother and drawing her to her... all unknowingly. Amaterasu found herself once again combining with Kagome, just as she had when she had first shared herself with her.

Much as she had not wanted to do such a thing again, there had been no choice this time - from within was the only way to reach the panicked goddess.

_"Kagome!" _her voice ran out commandingly in the young goddess' mind. "_You must calm yourself, or you will destroy everything! Sesshoumaru is not gone - you must simply look for him! The bond is still there," _she softened her voice, aware that Kagome was beginning to listen, _"just look for it. You are drawing so much power right now that you are threatening the very fabric of time and reality - and your mate is doing the same. He has lost himself to madness, and if you do not stop him soon, he will unleash more chaos on us all then even Sosa could guide."_

_"W-what do you mean, look for it? Where am I, and where's Sesshoumaru?" _she asked, thoughts shaky and fear-ridden.

_"You have been trapped by Sosa in a time where Sesshoumaru is not, yet - in between your own time and Sengoku Jidai. That is why you do not feel him. But your bond is too strong to be broken, it is just muted right now. Look for it, and open it back up, quickly!" _

Finding comfort in Amaterasu's words, knowing that she wouldn't be wrong in what she was saying, Kagome began to pull herself forcefully back from the chaos threatening to destroy her mind, and started to search within herself for the bond with her mate - the one that was so new, yet so necessary for her sanity, now.

_Where is it? Dammit... _Centering herself with every bit of control she could muster, she closed her mind to everything going on outside herself, and concentrated, looking for the smallest sense of Sesshoumaru hiding anywhere within her, determined to find him. _I can't give up...!_

_There! I can feel him! _At that realization, something inside herself that had been tight and anguished released just a bit, and taking hold of the wild currents of power swirling around her, she began to guide the power into the bond, opening and strengthening it in defiance of time's strictures - and the trap she had found herself in. As the current swelled, she began to feel his presence, once more strongly within her - but it was not stable. Amaterasu was right - he was drowning in the madness of the bond disappearing, and his mind was almost totally gone to his beast.

_This is going to be harder than I thought... Sesshoumaru, you'd better respond to me, you damn stubborn inu - I'm not going to lose you to your own demon blood!_

Opening the flow of power that she was channeling even further, she began to pour it into him, trying to taking back his mind from the insanity that was trying to grip it.

_I won't let you go!_

"Sesshoumaru!"

-cCc-

Sugimi shuddered as he felt the building energies beginning to bleed into the other realms from the pathways between, and frowned deeply, suddenly worried – he easily recognized his eldest son's youki, though it was slightly changed by his mating with his little goddess.

Forming his orb around himself, he moved as close as he dared to the center of the disturbance, then regained his solid form. Extending his senses, he almost reeled back in shock at the utter madness tainting his son's youki – while taking in the fact that he was in his true form, and dangerously enraged.

_What the hell is going on, and where is his mate? Damn... there's nothing for it – in order to even try to stop him, I'm going to have to also assume my true form. I only hope he isn't too far gone to recognize and respond to his sire and alpha._

_I just hope the explosion of my own power isn't too much, with all the power he's drawing down already..._

Without another thought, he allowed himself to bleed into his larger form, trying to go slower, so as to keep the power from being less abrupt and destabilizing the fabric of reality around them. Finally, transformation complete, he stood, and shaking himself, threw his head back and roared his challenge to his son, hoping that if Sesshoumaru were concentrated on him, he would quite trying to rip the universe apart.

_I just want to know what's happened to cause this - I've never seen Sesshoumaru react this way to anything before..._

The moment he sounded out, Sesshoumaru whipped around, his acid saliva pooling on the ground below his feet, and growled low in his chest, no recognition in his eyes, only rage. It was clear that there would be no submission on his part – and of course, Sugimi would not submit, either.

There would be battle.

However, unlike it would have once been, there was no way to know who would win. Sesshoumaru had grown in stature, now equaling his father in size, and slightly greater in power... and that was without access to his mate's strength.

This would definitely be a titanic fight... but at least, with Sesshoumaru's ire focused on his father, he wouldn't be rampaging and destroying reality.

_Hopefully, Kagome will arrive before any real damage is done, _was the elder daiyoukai's last thought before the fight commenced with his son rushing him, trying to knock him off his feet.

He barely made it out of the way in time, and just that quickly, the battle was joined.

-cCc-

"_Sesshoumaru!" _Kagome screamed into the link, desperately trying to get his attention. She was appalled at the amount of rage the perceived loss of her engendered in him – and the fact that he did not care if he destroyed the world as vengeance against the kami for taking her away from him.

He truly was mad if he thought he could take down the kami – daiyoukai he may be, but he was no match for a god.

He had surrendered so much of himself to the blood rage, however, that even though she was now practically screaming inside his own mind, he wasn't responding. But just as she was about to begin panicking again, she felt his rage redirect itself from the kami, to something else...

She almost choked when she realized who he was now facing – and what was about to happen.

"Oh, dear gods," she whispered to herself, forgetting that Amaterasu could hear everything she was saying and even what she was thinking immediately – since she was still inside her mind. All the information feeding into her from the bond was going just as easily to the goddess herself.

That was a good thing, however.

"_Kagome, I am going to go to him. This cannot be allowed to continue. The fabric of reality in that area has already been too compromised by his actions – adding a battle of the proportions that those two will unleash is too dangerous. I will stop Sesshoumaru."_

For one moment, Kagome panicked. "What are you going to do to him?"

"_I will render him unconscious for a time – until you are able to return to his side and calm him. It is the only way. I could do it... but it would damage him. It would be best for you to figure this trap out and then rejoin your mate."_

"Can't you just let me out of this?" she fussed. "I really don't have the time to be messing around."

"_I could... but there is, I have found, a lesson for you in this. I will not free you – you must do so yourself. Find the solution, and then exercise your will. As a kami, you must learn to do this. The problem is that you don't like enforcing your will on others – but you no longer have that choice, you must. This gives you the chance to begin learning that lesson. Another thing you must learn, my daughter – just because you can do something, does not mean that you should. I know you can do this, Kagome. I will take care of your mate, you figure this puzzle out, then join us."_

With that, Amaterasu's presence in her mind disappeared, and Kagome scowled in disgust. "We really _don't_ have time for this, dammit," she yelled, though her voice was still drowned out by the twisting power coiling around her.

Mouth thinning in displeasure, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around at her prison.

_I am so going to find a way to make Sosa pay for this crap, _she thought, irritation flaring in her gaze.

_That's one time I won't mind exercising my will, as she put it._

_Not at all._

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and roared his acceptance of the challenge by the male confronting him. He would be the first to pay for the loss of his mate.

As far gone in his rage as he was he did not recognize his sire, and with no hesitation, he lunged, determined to bathe in the blood of his opponent.

The other was fast, however, and as he reached where he had stood, his form landing with ground-shaking power, there was no one there to draw blood from.

Eyes narrowing, he swung around, expecting the other male to be charging him in return, only to find him standing back, eyeing him. _Why does he not attack?_ his youkai blood snarled, enraged by his opponent's refusal to do so.

_So be it... if he does not, then I will! _Snarling out loud, he leapt after the male, moving so quickly that he managed to catch him off guard and got in a good swipe with his claws, opening his opponents shoulder. The scent of blood had him growling with pleasure, but once again, the other male disengaged and backed off, growling low at him. With a surge of power, the male transformed, and just as happy to fight in his humanoid form, Sesshoumaru also allowed his human form to reform.

Eyes just as feral in this form as the other, he immediately drew his sword and attacked, not giving any quarter.

"_Stand down_, Sesshoumaru!" Sugimi snarled, even as he crossed swords with his son. "I do not wish to fight you!"

Despite his transformation, his beast was still firmly in control. "No!" he bit out. "The world will pay, the kami will pay for the loss of my mate! _ I will not be pacified_!"

_Damn! _Sugimi knew that as powerful as he was, his son was just slightly stronger. His only real advantage over Sesshoumaru at this point was experience. He had several millenia of that, where his son hadn't yet reached his first millennium.

_If this battle lasts too long, there'll be trouble. Why couldn't the boy pick a realm and take the fight there? Then it wouldn't be a problem! Instead, he had to fight in the pathways... stubborn boy. _He met his son's flurry of blows with his own sword, his blood rising despite himself. The call of battle to an inu was overwhelmingly powerful, and if this didn't end soon, he would end up just as combat-minded as his son.

Sesshoumaru's blood was boiling with the high of battle, never mind the power that was feeding into him from the Western lands, and he was beginning to push the opposing male back, little by little. In his rage-hazed mind, he still hadn't realized it was his own father he was attacking so violently, and, blade flickering in and out so fast it almost couldn't be seen, he landed another blow, drawing blood once more.

Sugimi pushed away and leaped back, breathing a bit heavily, but too engaged by the fight to really notice his wounds, which were all minor. "You would make everyone pay for your mate's disappearance? She would not thank you for that, Sesshoumaru!"

Eyes flaring a bright, bloody red, he snarled at that. "What do you know of my mate?" That statement seemed to feed his rage to hitherto unknown heights, and narrowing his eyes, he began to focus his power, building it up so high that his own hair was almost standing on end. He would be done with this impudent male, now.

_Dear gods! He's feeding all that power into an attack! If he releases that..._

Thankfully, just as he began to build his own power, in an attempt to protect himself at least somewhat, Amaterasu, in all her glory as the goddess of the sun, flashed into place between the two opponents, facing Sesshoumaru. Enfolding herself and the raging daiyoukai in a barrier of her own will, she allowed her mind to touch his, draining the power he'd built up into her own body, and then blanking his mind out, before he could even register what had happened.

With a sigh as the last of his power passed through her and back into the Western Lands, much more gently then it had been pulled from it, she allowed his body to come to a rest at her feet, then turned to look at a relieved Sugimi.

"Inu no Taisho, there is a task that I have for you. Until my daughter can free herself from the trap Sosa has placed her in, Sesshoumaru will be unfit to be allowed to wake. The battle with Ungai will commence soon – you will be needed there until your son can return. Therefore, I will allow you to once again walk the earth – until this battle is finished." She smiled at his surprised expression. "You will have a chance to stand beside your sons in battle, Sugimi. Will you accept this charge?"

He stared at her for a moment, then bowed. Straightening back up, he asked slowly, "So for this battle, I will be allowed to join my sons, and then will return here to the other realms?"

She smiled wider at his hesitance. "Hai."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You said that Kagome is fine?"

"She is – and she will free herself from the trap my brother set for her soon. Then she and your eldest son will return."

"I accept, then, Amaterasu kami-sama, and thank you for this chance."

With a twinkle in her eye, she chuckled. "I cannot wait to see your youngest son's face when he sees you."

Sugimi's expression was startled for a moment, and then he began laughing.

It _will_ be funny, won't it?

-cCc-

A/N: Finally got this chapter finished! This week has really been busy, so I wasn't sure I was gonna, but I did, so I'm happy.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	61. The Bond Between Us

**Chapter 60: The Bond Between Us**

Everyone in Kaede's village breathed a sigh of relief as whatever force had been pulling the very earth apart calmed, all tremors stopping and, for those who could feel it, all power returning whence it had come.

Kaede cast a worried glance at Miroku, however, concerned; what could have caused such a near disaster?

No one had the chance to move or even speak, though, before a heavy beat pulsed through the air, and just at the head of the village, a shimmering could be made out as a small tornado seemed to wrap around that space. When it cleared, a strange being stood there, and Miroku and Kaede once more exchanged concerned glances...

And then they heard the shrillest hanyou screech they ever had, no matter the circumstances.

Inuyasha had been close to the other side of the village when he'd felt a presence like he'd never felt except when Sesshoumaru let his youki loose - only, this wasn't his brother, though it seemed similar. But the moment he caught sight of the being, his eyes almost fell out of his head, and he couldn't help the high-pitched yell that broke free from his chest.

"Oi! Who the hell are_ you _takin' on my dead father's form like that?" he screamed, dashing towards the person at top speed, ready to dismember the one who would dare. He knew what his father looked like - after all, when they'd succeeded in sending Sou'unga to hell, he and his brother, Sugimi no Taisho had appeared to them all to congratulate them on doing so - sort of.

Sugimi's brow rose as he watched his son dash at him, looking ready to claw his eyes out, and waited... then at the perfect moment, he stuck his foot out and tripped his headstrong pup, watching with laughter in his eyes as he fell headlong, landing face-first in the dirt.

Eyebrow cocked, he said, "And hello to you, too, Inuyasha. Is this how you greet everyone? I must admit, it _does_ breed goodwill... making people laugh is a fine way to gain allies rather than enemies. _ I _certainly want to stick around - if only to see you do more funny things."

Hopping mad, Inuyasha popped up from the ground swiping the dirt off his face and scowling hard enough to scare the kami. "You... you..." he panted incoherently, ignoring his friends as they all came trotting up beside him, Miroku, Kaede, and Sango staring with great interest at the youkai Inuyasha looked so much like.

"So eloquent, pup!" Sugimi chortled and reached around, patting his son on the back - hard. "Take a deep breath, and untie your tongue, boy - then try again."

Inuyasha bit back the curse at the tip of his tongue, huffing irritatedly. "I _was_ gonna deny your claim, but you take as much joy out of taunting me as that bastard Sesshoumaru does - so you _must_ be who you claim to be," he snapped sourly. "That doesn't say what you're doing here - you're supposed to happily dead back on the other side." He looked around, eyes narrowed. "Where's the Ice prick and Kagome, anyway?"

Sugimi shook his head and sighed. "You're _brother_-" here he reached over and popped his son on the back of his head, "-who you shouldn't be calling names, by the way, lost his mind for a little while, so Amaterasu kami-sama sent me to take his place until Kagome can get him straightened out."

The group collectively frowned. Sesshoumaru losing his mind? Something didn't set right.

Inuyasha vocalized that with a course laugh after glaring at his father, then asked, "What could have the power to send that-" he mumbled something after a sharp glance from Sugimi, "-off the deep end? I've been lookin' for something that could do _that_ for years."

Expression sobering, Sugimi narrowed his eyes on his youngest son. "The loss of his mate and the near severence of his bond with her, that's what, pup - and it's no laughing matter." He took in the shocked gasps from the people surrounding him, including Inuyasha's.

Sango, who'd stayed back a bit, stepped forward at that, fear for Kagome whirling through her. "Kagome... she's okay, isn't she? I mean, she's a kami, what could hurt her... _right?"_

The daiyoukai studied her for a moment, and then nodded. "She is, however, she is caught in a trap at this moment, and it will take some time for her to figure her way out of it. Because of that, Amaterasu-kami decided to render Sesshoumaru unconscious so that he wouldn't descend into total madness. In the meantime, I'm here to take over as General until Sesshoumaru and Kagome can return. Once the battle is over, I will go back to the other side."

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he thought about his father's words. Much as he'd fought with his brother, and been hurt and angry that Kagome had chosen him, still - he couldn't even imagine the pain and anguish at an interrupted mate bond. Shaking his head, his voice much calmer, he asked, "So... what are the plans, then?"

Sugimi sighed. "Why don't we all adjourn to someplace a little more comfortable - and private - and you can explain to me exactly what the plans are at this time. We can go from there."

Kaede nodded, meeting the great Dog General's eye, she gestured for them all to follow her. "Come. We will go to my hut - it is as quiet as ye will find around here at this time," she said wryly as the group began to trudge after her. "This war is taking a toll on privacy, I fear - it is a commodity in short supply."

The group all nodded grimly at her words.

-cCc-

Kagome glared, inwardly, of course, since the maelstrom of energy around her was so blindingly bright, she didn't want to open her eyes. This whole thing was pissing her off to no end.

Here she was, trapped hundreds of years away from her mate, while he was unconscious because he'd gone off the deep end the minute she disappeared. And could she go to him? No - because Sosa had stuck her here in this mess of energy and time.

What was a young goddess to do? She didn't want to waste her time figuring out this stupid trap - she wanted to go to her mate. She felt scared, and sad, and upset without him, and she didn't like feeling that way. Sosa was _so_ going to be in for it when she managed to finally confront him... with an irate sigh, she clenched her eyes shut tighter and screamed - though she couldn't hear it over the awful noise of the trap she was in.

"GRRR! That is_ it_! Shut_ up_!" she shouted, and the noise level dropped almost immediately, leaving her ears ringing in the sudden, blessed silence. "Well, at least now I can hear myself think," she sighed with relief. "What a mess. Why does all this exciting stuff always have to happen to me? Whoever came up with that old chinese curse, 'May you live in interesting times', should be shot."

It was interesting to note, however, that as soon as she'd ordered it to get quiet, it had, though she didn't think escaping the trap was going to be quite so easy. No... there was something else that she'd have to do.

_I really, really hate puzzles, _she groused to herself. _I don't want to waste time messing with this, I want to go to Sesshoumaru. I need to see him to make sure he's alright._

_But... maybe I can do both? After all, I __am__ supposed to be a goddess. Why can't I multitask? Hmm... _She pondered on that for a few minutes, and then nodded once to herself, sharply. _I can do this..._

Separating her mind into two parts, she set the one side to considering the trap she was in, and how to get out of it, and the other part of her mind began to sink itself into the bond with her mate. Unconscious or not, she would find a way to interact with him, even while he was in his unaware state.

She needed his presence, his touch within herself to maintain her own sanity, just as much as he needed her.

It was a two-way street.

Slowly, easily, she bled her consciousness into the bond, and followed it into her mate's sleeping mind. It was then that she realized that, though Amaterasu had put him to sleep, he was still lost in madness, just stuck inside his own mind with no way to influence the outside world.

What he was, was trapped inside a nightmare where she was gone, and he was still trying to find her, and grieving that she was forever gone at the same time.

It broke her heart to see him, to feel the great youkai he was, lost in so much anguish. Really, he was so good at hiding his emotions, that sometimes it was still hard to acknowledge that he even had them. But from the inside, there was no way to deny that he was just as much an emotional being as the next.

He simply hid it, allowing no one to see the real Sesshoumaru. The Sesshoumaru that had as many hopes, dreams, and fears, as the next person.

The Sesshoumaru that loved his mate with all the passion of a long-lived youkai soul.

Kagome melted all over at being privy to the full strength of his feelings, her own heart taking a beating at feeling his pain at losing his mate, especially so soon after the bond had been formed. He had wanted her for so long, and waited, never knowing if he would ever have her, and then, finally, _finally,_ he had gained his heart's desire... only to lose her – or so he thought.

Feeling her own emotions rising to meet the strength of his howling, maddened, grief, Kagome threw every bit of her available power and love into the bond, flooding his mind and soul with every evidence of her continued existence, forcing the madness within him to retreat inch by inch until she could claim his attention.

And then, she created a world for them both within his mind.

She used a familiar template - the world he had taken her to during their journeys that had made her think of how the earth had looked so long ago when it was still pristine. It was a place she knew he would remember.

Once it was done, she called his attention to her.

Wounded, limping, pain curling around his spirit like a living thing, Sesshoumaru responded to her, following her presence into the place she had made for them – the place that would protect him until she could return to him physically.

She wrapped her own spirit around him, then, and began to soothe the psychic pain that had been thrust into his mind from the near-severing of their bond.

Rocking back and forth, she held him to her, and crooned to him comfortingly. "Come back to me, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I'm still here, I'm not gone. Feel me, and let go of your grief, Lord of the West. It isn't necessary."

It would take time to heal the wounds to their shared psyche, but she had plenty of that, and she was determined to bring his mind back from the edge of destruction...

And make Sosa pay for flinging him there in the first place.

-cCc-

Sugimi woke the morning after returning to the world of the living, and stretched, his senses singing with the life all around him. It was so different to the other realms in so many ways, and he knew it would take a little bit of adjustment to become used to it once again.

He stared out over the lands, thinking on everything he'd learned the day before. He had to say he was impressed with his son's prowess as the leader of this rather impromptu army. The battle plans were solid, and needed no changing. All that was left was to meet with the leaders of the various parts of the army, and let them know that he would be leading for now, until Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned.

It had already been agreed between he and the close-knit group of his younger son that the true reasons behind their absence would not be told; it would simply be stated that they were gathering information on their enemies.

His thoughts then turned to his youngest pup with an inward sigh. Brash, loud, and seemingly simple-minded, the boy was much more complex than he let on. It would take much time to learn who he was – time he would not be allowed.

This, then, was the price of following the will of the kami – a yearning for things he could not have.

Perverse as it was, the kami always exacted a price when they intervened in something – whether you followed their will, or did not. The only difference was that if you chose not to follow the will of the kami, the price was much steeper. That was why the wise kept out of the way of the gods, and avoided contact if at all possible.

However, sometimes, one had no choice, and if you wanted to pay the lesser price, you would do as the kami ordered.

His mind drifted at that point to his elder son's mate, and he wondered; would Kagome become a true kami, forcing those she aided, even in her own schemes, to pay a blood price for her aid? For even when it was the gods that requested something of you for their own plans, they would still take your blood.

Somehow, he couldn't see Kagome doing the same.

Before he could get too deeply into his ruminations, he felt an aura swell over his that he hadn't had to deal with in several hundred years, and groaned inwardly, though he let nothing show on the outside. Keeping his expression straight, he didn't turn to greet the newcomer, forcing her to come to him.

"It is certain that it is too early in the morning to deal with your complicated nature, Satori."

Satori glared at the father of her only son, infuriated that he wouldn't turn and acknowledge her. He had never allowed her to gain the upper hand in any confrontation – and there had been many between the two of them.

She narrowed her eyes and moved forward, refusing to let on that it was in any way demeaning to her that he kept his back to her.

"The world had thought you dead, Sugimi," she said lightly, "though it appears we were wrong. How came you here?" She glanced around curiously. "And where is your little human? Was she perhaps left behind in the lands of the dead?"

Damn. The bitch was going to cause trouble – he just knew it. "Where my mate is is none of your concern, Satori. I am here at the directive of the kami, to take over as General until Sesshoumaru and his mate return from their journey."

Cocking a mocking brow, Satori chuckled. "Ah, so our son has taken it into his head to disappear during such a time, has he? It is no doubt the influence of that ningen he has mated. Like father, like son, they say. Perhaps I would have been better served had he been a daughter, instead."

"A daughter would have been acceptable, as long as she was nothing like you," he said bluntly. "Whether male or female, Sesshoumaru would never have bowed to one such as you." He finally turned to look at her. "As I will not. Do not attempt your machinations and schemes with me, Satori, I have no patience for them, nor time. Once this war is over, I return to the other realms," he growled.

Holding her gaze with every appearance of threat, he let her read his total lack of patience for her meddling, then turned away once more.

"If you cause no trouble, you will be allowed to remain, and take part in this battle. If you attempt anything, I will destroy you myself. Is that clear?"

Satori glared at him, then turned and walked away. Pausing in her step for a moment, she hissed, "You are as abrasive as you always were, Lord Taisho, and I am glad that you will not remain on this plane of existence after the war."

He huffed, almost amused at her words. "I almost hope you live forever, wench, so that I will not have to meet you again on the other side." With that, he went back to his thoughts, ignoring her.

Mortally offended, but unable to do anything about it, the inu female took flight, headed for her stronghold.

_General you may be, but I will not be barred from this battle, Sugimi no Taisho – not by you, or anyone else! _

-cCc-

Nyoko stared, fascinated, at Sugimi, and shook her head. It was him, all right, no disputing that. She certainly had never expected to see him again, but now that she had...

"Well, if it isn't the big dog! Never thought I'd see _you_ again," she chortled, absolutely loving the look on his face. "What? Didn't you miss me, Sugimi-sama? I sure missed you!" A mischievous look crossed her face, and she smirked. "Not as much as I missed Sesshoumaru, though, I have to admit. He's so much fun to harass – not that I'll get much of a chance, now that he's got a mate to do it."

Sugimi sighed and eyed his son dubiously. "Did you _really _have to choose her, Inuyasha? Couldn't you find a less contentious female?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his father, tossing him a suspicious look. "How do you know who I'm courting?" he snapped.

His father laughed. "As if you hadn't scented her so much that a human could smell it a mile away. Leave it to us inu to be so possessive," he chuckled. "I did much the same to your mother – and I'm sure you could smell how much your brother layered his scent over Kagome."

Inuyasha snarled, annoyed at the reminder. "Keh. Kagome _used _to smell good, but now she just stinks of bastard."

Nyoko reached over and clobbered him over the head as Sango snickered and Miroku beamed innocently, eyeing hiraikotsu and its distance from his head as Inuyasha turned and glared at the sorceress.

"Oi! You shouldn't be doin' that shit to me, woman! What the hell?" he shouted, rubbing a hand over the lump on his head.

She looked him over calmly. "Then be nice, Inuyasha. Kagome does not stink. Actually, I find it quite amusing, as much as you two have fought over the years, and both insisting that the other stinks, yet you _both_ actually smell a great deal alike."

Inuyasha looked horrified as everyone else laughed. "I don't stink like that bastard! And how the hell would _you_ know, anyway, with your weak human nose?"

"Human I may be, but contrary to popular demon opinion, we humans _do_ have noses, and we _can_ smell things. I've been close enough to the both of you over the years, to know what you smell like," she stated, smiling blandly.

Sugimi shook his head, laughter clear in his eyes as he stared at his son. "She's right, Inuyasha. You both scent very closely of me. There are differences, of course, but they are minor."

Nyoko spoke up before Inuyasha could come up with a rejoinder, turning a clearly dangerous, smiling gaze on the Inu no Taisho. "Now... I think we need to go back a few minutes and deal with your assertion to Inuyasha about my contentious nature, and your wish for him to find someone else to court." Stepping closer, she smirked as his face sobered and he stepped back. "Nervous?" she asked archly.

"Now, Nyoko, you know I was only kidding! I was always fond of you," he spat out, stepping back and eyeing her with concern.

She murmured a few words, and as her right hand began to glow, Sugimi almost yelped, then took off, getting as far away from her as he could, leaving behind a startled son, and a group of people that almost keeled over from laughter.

He remembered that glow... and the horrible discomfort it had left him with for an entire day.

It didn't pay to annoy Nyoko – as he was sure his son would find out, sooner or later.

Better Inuyasha than him.

-cCc-

A/N: And there's the next chapter. The following chapter will have an interesting meeting between Touran and her panthers, and Sugimi... along with the lead up to battle, and more of Kagome's struggle to figure out her trap.

Amber


	62. Wake Me Up Inside

**Chapter 61: Wake Me Up Inside**

Sesshoumaru could feel his consciousness returning to him slowly as he drifted up from the blackness surrounding him. His last tortured memories flashed through his mind like lightening, broken and bleak, of his mate disappearing - then... nothing.

He could feel the neural pathways of his mind repairing themselves from the massive damage they'd sustained when the bond with his mate had snapped, leaving the horrific backlash of their combined energies to explode through his mind, but couldn't understand how he was still even alive.

The snapping of their bond should have destroyed his mind, consequently setting his beast loose, maddened and seeking blood, until he was destroyed by whoever managed to do so.

He also noted that he felt no grief, and that thought was so unbelievable, that his eyes opened, and he found himself staring into the worried, loving eyes of his mate.

_That is why I feel no grief. Are we then dead once again? I... forgot the vow between us in the breaking of our mate bond, and did not remember that we would be together, death not withstanding._

"Have we died again, miko?" he asked, looking up at her face.

Kagome blinked, then giggled. _What? _"Uh... no, Sesshoumaru, I hate to disappoint you, but we aren't dead. We're just inside your mind for right now."

His brow cocked, then his eyes narrowed questioningly. "Explain."

She rolled her eyes at his one-word tendencies, but answered. "When the bond between us was stretched to such a degree that you couldn't feel it anymore, and I disappeared, you apparently flipped out as badly as I did, and with as much energy as we were channeling, we were pretty close to destroying reality. Amaterasu decided to step in, and settled you into unconsciousness until I could get back to you."

He considered that for a few moments, still feeling the effects of that backlash, the pain that it had caused. He never wanted a repeat of that again. So...

"Where are you, then, if you are not physically with me?" he asked, catching the fact that she was somewhere else in body.

Shifting a bit uncomfortably, she shrugged, even as she dragged her fingers through his silver hair comfortingly. "Well, you see, about that..." she trailed off at his warning look.

"Do not attempt to mislead me."

"I wasn't going to," she muttered defensively. "I was just trying to figure out the best way to say it!"

"The best way to say it is just to say it."

"Okay, okay! Apparently, Sosa set a trap for me – a time trap. I'm stuck about two hundred years in the future in a small time warp, and I can't get out until I figure it out on my own." She looked sulky for a moment. "Amaterasu wouldn't let me out, she said I had to do this myself."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he growled, before pulling away from her and sitting up. She could tell he was _very _angry. Apprehension thrummed through her, then – was he angry at her?

"S-sesshoumaru?" she asked, voice tentative.

He heard the fear in her voice; it upset him even more, but he managed to calm himself enough to look at her and soothe her fears. "I am not angry at you, mate. I am angry at the machinations of gods and the interferences they have created in our lives."

She lowered her head, looking down at her hands sadly. "But you forget – I'm now one of those gods, though through no desire of my own," she said softly.

"Though that is true enough, these machinations are not yours. The fight between Amaterasu-kami and her brother should never have boiled over to engulf you and I."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah... but you know why it has to be this way, Sesshoumaru."

"I know." He was still for a moment, then looked at her. "If you are here, inside my mind, then how are you supposed to get out of this trap you are in?"

A smile crossed her face then, and she flicked a glance at him. "It's called multitasking," she said as she bent her knees to her chest and folded her hands around her legs. "If I have to be a minor goddess, I might as well use it."

He caught her gaze. "Hn," agreement clear in his voice. "In the meantime?"

She knew what he was asking. "In the meantime," she said after a pause, "we will stay here – together. The way we will always be."

Slowly, he nodded, his eyes still holding hers. "Hai. The way we will always be."

No more was said as he moved back to lay against her as she lowered her legs and welcomed him into her arms.

-cCc-

Sugimi flared his aura around the area, wanting to get a feel for the auras of those that were his allies in this venture. He wondered idly if he would come across any that were familiar.

He did.

With an inward groan, he sighed and began to think on how he was going to handle what he'd found: Touran, and her panthers.

Though when he'd fought them originally, it had been their leader that he'd battled, and Touran and the others had been minor annoyances that his generals and troops had taken care of, still, he knew her, and her icy demeanor. Sometimes, he'd pondered the thought that she would have been a good match for Sesshoumaru, with his own icy nature – if she hadn't been a _cat_, and the enemy.

But then again, if he _had_ mated her, they'd probably have frozen each other solid the first time they tried to, well, actually _mate_. He chuckled at the thought, then sobered again when he realized that Touran had felt him... and was heading in his direction, along with her brothers and sisters.

This would have to be handled delicately.

Touran landed on the hilltop he'd found first, followed swiftly by the other panthers; they all eyed each other for several moments, then...

"Sugimi no Taisho," Touran said, in her mellifluous voice. "You are here, and Sesshoumaru is... not."

"My son and his mate are... indisposed at this time, dealing with Sosa's tricks in the other realms. Amaterasu-kami sent me here to take my son's place until they are finished, and can return."

She looked at him thoughtfully – there was more to that situation than he was saying. _But what? _She knew enough of the Inu no Taisho to know that he was a formidable opponent, and despite the fact that she herself also was, she was no daiyoukai, and no match for him. Much as she disliked the necessity...

"Have you changed any of the battle plans that Sesshoumaru made before he left?" When Sugimi shook his head, she nodded. "We will follow, then."

The dai was taken aback a bit aback at that. "And you say that so easily, Touran, despite the fact that we were bitter enemies?"

There were a few low hisses from the other panthers, but Touran didn't react, simply shrugging elegantly. "There is little point in breathing new life into dead grievances. We tried that once... and our own Master turned on us. We were only saved by Sesshoumaru's interference. For the lives of my family that he saved, I will not fight with you." A light chuckle sounded. "That doesn't mean, however, that we must be friends... after all, you _are _still just a _dog_."

Sugimi bared his fangs in a dangerously amused grin. "Says the _cat. _Nonetheless, this _Inu_ will abide by the alliance, as well. If we are not rid of this menace, this Ungai, and his allies, we will not be around afterward to continue our rather comfortable enmity."

Touran's fangs gleamed in a agreeable grin. "Very true."

"We will be meeting in two hours in the meadow east of here so that I may become acquainted with the other leaders of the various factions in this army. We leave for the battle site at first light tomorrow – and we must be ready." He turned and began to head back into the village. "I will see you then, Touran."

The panther watched the Inu walk away with narrowed eyes. _Still the same arrogant dog as always... death has not changed that. Still... as he is already dead, it is unlikely that anyone in that battle will be able to kill him again. _

_That can only be a good thing._

-cCc-

Zetsumei stayed well back as he watched the meeting on the outskirts of the village he'd come to. It had been a deliberate thing – this was where he would get his vengeance for what that bastard Ungai had done to him.

He would join the army opposing the monk and his followers.

In order to do that, he would have to portray himself as just another half-demon coming to join the fight – leaving out the method of his birth.

As a _created_ half-demon, he would be automatically looked at with suspicion.

Personally, he really didn't care what others thought of him. For the first time in his life, he felt a power within that was burningly addictive. It was a whole new side of things, and he could perfectly understand now how the demons and half-demons felt about matters. Humans _were _weak.

Not that he all of a sudden hated humans, though. He was rather indifferent. As long as they left him alone, he was perfectly content to leave them alone. No... hatred burned in his heart and soul – but it was towards one human in particular. Once that one was dead at his hands, he'd be perfectly happy to leave this place and never come back.

He could feel the auras of all those in the clearing – there were some powerful demons there. There was one, though... that one was dangerous. Daiyoukai, he wielded an insane amount of power, and Zetsumei knew he would have to be very careful about even being around that one.

With that in mind, he turned, and instead of heading towards the group meeting out there, he headed into the village proper, instead, and waited for someone to approach him.

It didn't take long.

Shunichi had watched the stranger watching the meeting in the field, then turn and head into the village, and noted that he was a half-demon. It was not difficult to figure out why he was here, so he took it upon himself to step forward and confirm that he was, indeed, there to join the army opposing Ungai.

"My name is Shunichi," he said, bowing politely. "May I inquire as to your reasons for visiting our village?"

Zetsumei stared at the villager for a moment, then said, "I have come to join those opposing Ungai. He has caused me much harm, and I would see him stopped."

Shunichi's face darkened, and he nodded agreeably. "That one has caused most of us here great harm – another warrior against his tyranny and insanity would be greatly appreciated. If you will follow me, I will take you to the area that most of the other half-demons are awaiting the call to battle and they can get you settled, and fill you in on anything you need to know."

The vengeful half-demon didn't speak, just nodded, and followed quietly behind the human man, glad to have slipped beneath the notice of anyone who could be dangerous to him - so far.

He only hoped he could keep it that way.

-cCc-

Kagome could feel the part of herself that was linked in with Sesshoumaru, and the reassuring sense of his presence helped calm her, and stabilize her emotions, leaving her much more able to cope with the trap she found herself in – able to think and begin to try to unravel it, so that she could free herself and get back to what was important.

_Okay... so I'm two hundred years away from the sengoku jidai, and approximately three hundred years away from my own era. But that's not even the problem – if I were just dropped into a different era, I could simply go back to where I needed. No... I'm stuck in this time warp – this bubble of twisted time._

_What is time?_

Brow furrowed, she thought about that. What _was_ time, really? Time, and distance... sort of the same thing, weren't they? After all, when she was talking about the distance to her era, she was really talking about how long it would take to get from sengoku jidai to the modern era – five hundred years. Normally. And what force worked to warp time, and distance?

_Gravity. Like... a gravity well._

Her eyes widened at that thought.

_In fact, come to think of it, that's probably what the Bone Eater's well was – a contained gravity well. After all, gravity warps time, and energy, and matter, depending on how strong it is._

_Sort of the same thing as those black holes... there's no telling where those would lead. I remember watching an American movie one time about something like that, _she mused. _Something..._ she frowned, trying to remember... _Oh, that's right. It was a horror movie – Event Horizon. Kinda creepy, if you ask me. But anyway..._

She probed and poked at the energy field around her, and wasn't surprised to find that it was exactly that – very strong gravity fields surrounding her, almost making her the center of her own little black hole.

"I wonder what this trap looks like from the outside... would I have my _own_ event horizon? That would be kinda cool," she said aloud.

_So how does someone escape from a black hole?_

_From every theory about those I've ever heard, you don't._

_But of course... I'm not exactly human anymore, so..._

_I wonder if I could warp this trap even further by adding even more gravity – enough to destroy it from the inside out?_

_Make myself the gravity – with such density that it would collapse the trap?_

_-_cCc-

Sugimi looked around at the group of demons, half-demons, and humans in the meadow with him, and sighed.

"So, it is agreed – we stick with the battle plans laid out by my son, and leave for this place decided as the battle site at first light tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and murmurs of agreement circulated through those in the field. "Then I think that is all. We will all begin to move out this afternoon to the open plains to the east of here and make camp together. At that time, we will integrate everyone into the places that they will need to be in, that way each element will be able to become used to working along side each other."

Again, sounds of assent went around, and Sugimi dismissed everyone to go begin to gather their people, and make any last minute preparations. Turning to look at the elder miko, and the rest of his youngest son's group, he sighed again. "Are you all ready?" he asked.

Inuyasha folded his arms into his haori and huffed. "Keh! Of course we are! We've been traveling and fighting together for so long, we're always ready to leave. Or fight," he said, eyeing Miroku, and Sango, who was standing a little away from the monk's wandering hands, hiraikotsu held between them.

His father chuckled at that. He'd watched over much of his pup's life, and he had to admit – the monk and slayer made for an amusing pair. He'd never seen a human male that was so persistent – or seemed to like pain so much. He'd always thought of that as a demon preoccupation.

"Yes... the monk would have made a fine demon male, would he not have?" he asked facetiously, laughing at the dumbstruck expression on the monk's face.

Sango glared over at Miroku and growled out, "Yes, come to think of it, demon males _are_ notoriously thick-headed and persistent, just like you, Miroku. Take _Koga_, for example."

Inuyasha growled angrily at the mention of Koga; everyone else laughed and started to walk away, Miroku following along behind indignantly, all the while defending himself vociferously.

No one was really listening, though.

-cCc-

Later that afternoon found Sugimi standing on a small rise at the head of what was now clearly an army, watching as each element found its niche and began to integrate itself into the next, making the whole group into a cohesive, deadly force.

He sighed deeply, a predatory smile beginning to cross his face. It had been centuries since he'd gotten this rush – the rush a warrior got before a battle. He felt so _alive_, suddenly, and it was a difficult thing to accept that he really wasn't – that as soon as this was over, he'd be back in the other realms.

It wasn't that he couldn't feel things in the other realm, because he could – it was just not as vivid. Being demon, his blood screamed for vivid.

Demons lived on the edge at all times, hot-blooded and passionate – even Sesshoumaru, though his nature was more controlled, his icy demeanor was truly misleading, because that same passion lay just beneath the surface. Being demon was truly living on the wild side... it was a constant rush, of power, of _life_, all the time. So for a demon, death was even harder to accept than for a human – because all of their senses and passions were muted, made less, and it left an ache.

It was that very muting that was going to hurt him when it was time to go back. He dreaded it.

But he would accept his fate with grace – because there was nothing that he could do to change it. And he wouldn't willingly leave his hime behind, either – if he were here, he would want her to be, as well. So for his own dignity, and for her sake, he would do what was necessary here...

And then go back.

But while he was here... he flared his aura around, looking for his son. He had been given a chance to know him, to interact with him, even if it was only for a few days, and he would take it and run with it.

After all, this was the son he'd never known, never had the chance to raise – the son born of his love for his hime, not out of duty to his lands. And while he did not love Inuyasha any more than his older son, though the reasons for their birth were different, at least Sesshoumaru he had had the chance to know and raise.

Inuyasha had been cheated of that...

And nothing could ever make that up. But at least, he could give both he and his youngest son a few memories to hold onto.

Good memories.

He turned and left the hill-top as he felt his son's vibrant aura wash over him, heading straight for it.

There was no time to waste – every second counted and he was determined to use them all.

-cCc-

A/N: The Event Horizon is the boundary within which a black hole's escape velocity is greater than the speed of light. Visually, an observer would theoretically see a ring of light surrounding the black hole, denoting the Event Horizon's boundaries. This is all a part of the General Theory of Relativity as proposed by Albert Einstein.

On another note, I found out this morning that In Death won First Place for Best Action/Adventure – I was so thrilled! It's my first, first place win on Dokuga! It also won Second Best Kagome Portrayal, as well, and I wanted to send a thanks to those who nominated/and or voted for it. I am honored! Also, congrats to all those nominated, and those who won!

Amber


	63. A Gathering of Crows

**Chapter 62: A Gathering of Crows**

Sugimi stared out across the site of the coming battle, and nodded to himself, pleased. It was a very good place to fight - if you happened to get there first. For the enemy, however, it wasn't quite so good. And even more so because of what Nyoko had informed him of what she'd done to the area - it was going to get ugly out there, very fast.

He tilted his head to look at the sky, then over at the distant trees, grimacing when he caught sight of the dark cloud low on the horizon. As unpleasant as it was... every warrior knew that the carrion eaters almost sensed a battle, and gathered oftentimes before it had even started, waiting for it to be over. It crossed every man's mind in those moments preceding the battle...

_Will I be one of those feeding the crows and vultures at the end of this dark day?_

Of course, he himself was already dead, and so wouldn't be feeding anything - but nonetheless, the thought was still there... and a great deal of the fear it engendered was centered on his youngest son.

He'd spent a great deal of the last evening in Inuyasha's company, and found that he was mostly proud of his pup. Sure, the boy had some issues to deal with, and some not-so-great habits, not the least of which were his attitude, and his manners, but overall, he was proud to claim the whelp as his own.

That was where the fear for his son's life came in. He didn't want to see the pup on the other side yet - he had all his life before him, and finally, a chance at happiness. That wasn't to be taken lightly, and he knew that he would do all he could to see that his son made it through this battle alive.

It had been bad enough to see Sesshoumaru on the other side, and he'd honestly been surprised for a long moment when he had. His eldest was a tactician - he would not take himself into danger without a backup plan, and then a backup plan for the backup plan. Under normal circumstances, there was very little that could harm his firstborn son.

Of course, when one was protecting something important, the unexpected could, and often did, happen. When something else was more important to you than your own life, sometimes that life was called forth as payment - as was evidenced by his own death. He had been saddened to see his son so soon in the other realms - but proud when he'd realized _why_ he was there.

He had finally learned the lesson that Tenseiga had been meant to teach, and, as with everything that Sesshoumaru did, when he learned something, he learned it _well._ Finally, he was a worthy Lord for his lands - and a worthy mate for a goddess.

With a sigh, he shook his head, turning his gaze from the masses of carrion eaters hovering so close to the battlefield, and brought his thoughts back to his younger son. Sesshoumaru was already settled, his destiny assured. Inuyasha, though... he still wasn't quite there. And with this battle looming before them, his fate would have to be postponed, because until this thing was finished, none of the living even _had_ a fate.

It was all up in the air.

Focusing his gaze on a much closer vista, he watched with interest as Nyoko moved around the area, studying certain places carefully, and marking them on the map that had been drawn up of the battlefield under his orders. She was intent on her work, paying no attention to anything else, and Sugimi was pleased with her determination and devotion to their cause.

He was also pleased with Inuyasha's care of his future mate; he was protective, standing near and watching her, yet letting her do what she needed without interference, and it was obvious that Nyoko appreciated his care of her.

With Kagome, she had had such a need to prove herself when she was younger - due to Inuyasha's constant comparison of her to Kikyou, no doubt - that she had not liked the native protective and possessive tendencies of the inu hanyou. Nyoko, however, was a woman in her prime, well aware of her power and her place in the world, and she did not feel threatened by her betrothed's need to watch over her so closely.

It was a good thing Kagome had also outgrown that independent streak; while she was more than powerful enough to not need a male overseer, she was also aware that it was Sesshoumaru's nature, and with him, she seemed pleased to give herself into his hands, knowing he would watch over her without smothering her, and all the while respecting her, understanding that she _could_ stand on her own.

She was a good match for his oldest son, and he couldn't be more pleased that her presence would assure Sesshoumaru's happiness. After all, care for his son's mother or not, he loved his son, and wanted him happy. Wanted both of them happy.

Shaking himself out of his introspective mood, which was normal for him before a battle, he sighed once more, and looking out over the field, took note of the positions of every element of the army, and nodded to himself, satisfied.

Whenever Ungai decided to show, they would be ready.

With that last thought, he swept the area with a careful gaze once more, then moved off to join his son.

-cCc-

A single crow broke away from the mass and soared on heated thermals towards the lone figure leaving a hilltop above a hive of human activity, and cawed loudly.

_It was only a matter of time before the feast would come..._

-cCc-

"We will call a halt here for the night."

Ungai's second raised a hand, and the command to halt rippled through the army that was gathered like an evil storm on the threshold of the small valley that stood before them. It was a beautiful place, and the only reason it would remain so, was that there were no inhabitants to kill, and nothing to steal or destroy.

Unfortunately, this army carried a great evil within it, and that would leave a taint on the lands it crossed for some time to come, even if the evil itself was destroyed. As the elements that made up that army made to enter the outermost portions of the valley and set up a camp, the animals living within became panicked, and soon were running in a great swell for the other end of the valley - and freedom from the fear riding their backs.

And still Ungai did not see; did not see that even the very lands he crossed shivered beneath his footsteps, and turned from him and the hellish spirit he harbored within. No... he was too blinded by thoughts of righteousness and glory - so blinded that even the words of the kami did not penetrate the evil fog that laced his brain.

Even Sou'unga, in all his twisted brilliance, did not note the gods that were gathering against him, nor see the resistance within his own camp.

He was too blinded by the same greed that had taken Ungai's eyes.

Behind them came another wave of blackness, as his army led their own flesh-eaters with them.

None noted the single dark caw from high up in the sky save the worn visage of a disguised goddess.

_Death is waiting in the wings..._

-cCc-

Kagome frowned as she once again used fingers of energy to poke and prod at the deep well of gravity she had found herself at the bottom of, and sighed, annoyed. She'd never paid much attention to physics, and because of that, time, and the effects of gravity on matter and energy, weren't exactly her strong points.

_Figures the kami would have to do something to me that was in the one class I didn't pay attention in, _she sighed again, morose. _But who knew the final test on it would be something like this?_

She had already thought about the possibility of collapsing the trap around her, but wasn't sure she wanted to try that one - at least, not while she was inside it. It probably wouldn't do anything to her, now that she was a kami, but there was no point in taking chances unless she couldn't find any other way.

But she was getting really frustrated, here, and unless something came to mind soon...

_Maybe I should look at this a different way. A black hole is what? _She frowned deeper in concentration as her mind began feeding her information.

_A black hole is a point in space/time where the force of gravity is stronger than the speed of __light. So basically, it's an imbalance, _she thought, surprised at the thought. _And I'm the goddess of balance... now all I have to figure out is how to balance the gravity and the fabric of reality. _

Something occurred to her, then, though only in the back of her mind in this moment, it would eventually come out to the forefront, and when it did...

_Maybe being the goddess of balance isn't such a bad thing - __everything__ has a proper balance, and if I'm in charge of such things... that makes me a lot more powerful than I had thought at first. That might just come in handy..._

Her mind had just pulled the answer she needed from the ether... now all that was left was to _acknowledge_ that answer.

When she did... all of creation would be before her, and lay in the palm of her hand.

Sosa's fate was now sealed, though he didn't know it yet.

-cCc-

Sugimi met his son and his friends as they were finishing whatever task it was that Nyoko had been so absorbed in, and was pleased to see Sango and Miroku had joined the two.

He'd been accosted on his way to them by scouts - it seemed that Ungai had sent out more spies. It would be best to get rid of them before they caught sight of the battleground and started back to report.

With that thought in mind, he addressed his son.

"Inuyasha, I have need of you and your friends. There are spies approaching the area, and I'd like to get rid of them _before_ they catch sight of anything. If you four could gather a few others, I will have the scouts go with you to their location."

The hanyou looked at his father with a raised brow, then glanced at his friends, before looking back to his sire. "Keh. Figured the old bastard would have gotten around to that sooner, since we took out the last group. Not too bright, is he?"

"No. Although the term 'old bastard' might not be so appropriate anymore, from what I've been told. Apparently, Sou'unga wasn't too happy with an old man's body and is changing things," Sugimi said slowly.

"What you've been told?" Miroku asked, intrigued.

Sugimi shot the monk a look. "Yes, what I've been told. Our turncoat spies have gotten word out to us about that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh - not like it matters what that bastard is like. Young or old, he's still goin' down." With a twitch of Tessaiga's hilt, he turned and looked at Sango, then Miroku and Nyoko, who'd been watching silently. "Guess we should get goin' then, if we're gonna go get in a fight. What do you say, a couple slayers, and a few half-demons?"

The rest of the group nodded, and Inuyasha began to move off, knowing they would follow. "Fine. We'll head out now, and let you know how things went when we get back," he said over his shoulder to his father.

With a curt nod, Sugimi also turned and headed back to the command tent that had been set up well behind what the battle lines would be. Irreverent as his son could be, he knew the boy would definitely take care of the problem, and so put it all out of his mind. With the battle finally looming so close, there was plenty of other things to worry about...

Not the least of which was Satori. They hadn't even been here a day, and she was already pissing people off.

_I hate dealing with that wench, _he thought with a scowl. _That's one thing I don't mind letting Sesshoumaru handle._

-cCc-

"Inuyasha-sama," came a low whisper, "the first group of spies is close, now. There are two monks, and the rest are samurai. We counted ten altogether."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, before hopping silently into the forest canopy overhead and heading towards the noises he could hear. He wanted a good look himself.

The scout had been right - there were ten of them, and even trying to be silent, they were noisy as hell. At least, for demons. For humans, they were probably quiet enough.

Too bad the army they were up against was more demon then anything.

Heading back to the rest of his group, and then dropping back down from the trees, he beckoned to them, and headed back towards a small clearing that they had passed on their way in. It would do well for an ambush.

Once they got there, everyone gathered round, and he quickly whispered out his instructions.

Sango nodded as she listened, a tight smile crossing her face.

The clearing itself was perfect. There were plenty of bushes for the slayers to hide in, and trees for the rest to await their prey in. There was only one way into the clearing, and only one way out - and because of the makeup of the forest in this area, it was a natural funnel. The surrounding terrain was so difficult to navigate that the group heading towards them would be drawn right into their trap, unless they wanted to go miles out of their way and end up in the open for an entire army to spot.

She cast her eyes around the area, and then her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Inuyasha, where are the monks walking? In front, or in back?"

He frowned. "In back... why?"

"Well, I was thinking. We could take the monks out first so that our allies here don't get purified."

Nyoko chuckled almost silently, exchanging amused glances with the few half-demons with them. When the rest of the group looked at her, confused, she elaborated on her amusement. "Don't worry about that - I already took care of that problem. They're protected from purification unless the monk happens to be immensely powerful."

Inuyasha glared at her while the others looked surprised, but pleased. "Oi! Why didn't you do that for me, then? What - I'm not important enough for ya to bother?" he hissed.

"Oh, be quiet, Inuyasha. I did it when you went off to fight those hunting parties, so you weren't around. I've just finished setting the spells for those half-demons that were with you guys... so when we get back to camp I'll do yours, okay?"

He hmphed at her, eyeing he belligerently, and then looked away. "Fine. Let's all get into position now, so we can get this over with. Those spies are getting close."

Within seconds, the clearing once more appeared deserted, and even he, knowing they were there, couldn't find them - even their aura's were hidden. With one last approving glance, he leaped into a tree and folded into the branches, also disappearing from sight, despite his bright crimson clothing.

The wind blew lazily through the silent clearing, giving nothing away, even as the first couple of samurai stepped cautiously into it.

_Just a few more moments..._

Gold eyes bled slightly red.

-cCc-

Kanna watched the activity around herself with her usual blank stare, though a stirring of curiosity was actually beginning to move her from the deadened state she had always been held under while Naraku had held her fate in his hands.

No one noticed as the white child rose from the spot she'd been in since they'd all arrived, and moved off, heading for the army's command tent.

When she arrived, she eyed the hustle and bustle of the immediate surroundings, then silently entered the tent, knowing she would find the youkai she was seeking within.

She had information for him - information he would appreciate.

Coming to a halt to stand quietly before the Inu no Taisho, Kanna calmly met his gaze, and waited for his acknowledgment as though she had centuries to waste, even though she did not.

When he nodded at her, she spoke, her normal, hard to hear monotone rendering everyone in the vicinity silent. "There is something you must see."

"Very well, child, show me what you will." Sugimi had to admit, he found the girl rather fascinating - though odd. Nonetheless, she was an invaluable resource, and he could only be glad that his son had had the foresight to accept her service.

Tilting her mirror up to face him, she watched his face with an odd intensity as he watched what the mirror would show, wondering what his reaction would be.

A being that could never be mistaken for anyone other than Sosa no Wo himself was front and center in the mirror - as he hovered over a recognizably unaware Ungai. It appeared that he was giving instructions to Sou'unga without either he or Ungai knowing he was doing it.

And then a flare of power lit the mirror. When it faded, it was more than apparent that Sosa had given the controlled monk more power - though not as much as Kagome had been given by Amaterasu.

Sugimi scowled angrily, then. _What the hell do we do now? _he thought, uncertain. Sou'unga had already been powerful - less powerful than he, himself, true - but now he would be the equal of any of them...

Save Kagome, and maybe Sesshoumaru.

It put a new spin on things, though. The fight with Ungai was now going to be much tougher.

He sighed. "Thank you, Kanna. This information is appreciated, though this one is curious. How did you know what was happening?"

"Amaterasu is a General, much like you, Sugimi no Taisho. But one with infinitely more experience. She suspected that her brother would try to cheat long ago, and put in place measures to counter him, as well as warn us."

_Such a strange child, _he mused. "I see. Well, be that as it may, this one is grateful for the information - however you came by it."

Kanna bowed, then turned on silent heels and left the tent without another word.

-cCc-

Ungai woke before dawn, and yawned, stretching. As he did, he marveled at the feeling of power that ran through his body, wondering where it had come from. As much as he'd regained the strength of his youth, this went even beyond that - he'd never held this much power.

Standing from his mat, he left the tent he was in, and strode to the central cookfire, leaving behind many of his followers with visibly shocked expressions.

The monk they'd all signed on with no longer existed - the man before them now was someone completely different...

Someone dangerously powerful.

No matter how many of those followers were now beginning to wonder whether they should have joined him, they were trapped - it wouldn't do to anger someone with such power.

Not at all.

-cCc-

A/N: Looks like Sosa's decided that if Amaterasu can do it, then he can, too. But being who he is, he's not willing to give up too much of his power – that may be what saves Kagome and the others in the end. Only time will tell!

Amber


	64. Supernova

**Chapter 63: Supernova**

Kagome frowned, slowly working her way through the problem that had been set before her.

She had finally figured out that a black hole was a distortion, or imbalance, in the time-space continuum. And she was the goddess of balance.

_But... some imbalance in creation is necessary, just like some chaos is needed. I can't just go around deciding to balance everything out all the time. However..._

_This trap is __not__ a necessary imbalance - it was caused by Sosa for one purpose only, and in that case, I can balance the forces in this whirlpool of energy out with no problems. _

With a decisive nod, she opened her eyes for a moment, then closed them again, firming her stance within the eye of the storm around her, and placing her hands together as though in prayer.

When her eyes snapped back open, they burned completely black - and the energies twisting around her began to change from their vivid reds, yellows, and oranges, becoming more blue as the edges faded into black.

Concentrating, rich with power, Kagome slowly began to open her hands, drawing the surging forces into the opening between her hands as they swirled into a lightning flecked ball in the center of the triangle she was creating.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, the power began to overtake itself, the blues changing to gray, then white, and diminishing to a tiny pinpoint twining around itself in the centerpoint she'd formed with her own aura.

Then, in a final move, she raised her aura, expanding it outward around herself to protect the portion of the continuum she was in, and crushed her hands together, the energies coalescing into an almost invisible point - and then exploding outward around her, unimaginable force brought to bear on the indestructible body of the young goddess as she absorbed the titanic collision of force from the trap and her own power.

If anyone had been watching from the outside, it would have resembled the explosion of a star, a supernova - only many times more powerful, as the energy first pulsed outwards towards the shield she'd raised, and then, when it reached the wall of her indomitable will, backlashing towards her, to be absorbed into her brightly glowing form.

Floating in the blackness of the void that was even now dissolving around her, she almost gloried in the energy flooding her body.

As the cacophony ended, Kagome allowed her power to fade back into its place within the depths of her endless soul, her eyes once more fading back to their normal color. A giddy little smile parted her lips.

"Wow! What a rush_ that_ was! I bet Sesshoumaru would have loved that... maybe after all this is over, I'll show him what it was like." Pleased, she closed her eyes for a moment, drawing on the connection to her mate, she grinned, and opening her eyes, she flashed out of sight, speeding towards her other half.

_I'm coming, Sesshoumaru - just hang on a few more seconds!_

A pulse of power ran ahead of the speeding form of the daughter of Amaterasu, washing over the still immobile body of her mate, and the Sun Goddess smiled, pleased with her child.

_You did well, Kagome. But that was only the beginning of what you are capable of. And all of what you are will be needed - as well as what your mate is, as well._

-cCc-

Inuyasha blinked, and then the clearing exploded into action as the group of warriors attacked, simply appearing from seemingly nowhere and throwing themselves all over the bewildered samurai and monks.

The hanyou fell like an avalanche on two samurai, clashing blades with one while throwing his youki at the second. He spun and threw off the second one, even as the first slid to the ground in pieces, and slashing sideways at the remaining one in his path, sliced him in two without missing a beat.

As he finished, he glanced around, and wasn't surprised to see all ten spies dead, and not one of his own group even breathing hard. Flashing a tight grin at his friends, he gestured them all over.

"Keh. That's one group down. Now, on to the next!"

The head of the scouts nodded with a matching grin. "Sure enough, Inuyasha-sama. Is anyone finding this as exhilarating as me?" he asked rhetorically, since it was obvious everyone in the clearing had enjoyed what had just taken place.

Battle lust was taking hold.

"Where's the second group at? Are they coming this way, or do we need to move?" Miroku asked, carefully wiping the splatter of blood from his shakujo.

Inuyasha frowned over at him, his attention caught for a moment. "Oi, Miroku. How the hell do you keep that thing so quiet when you want?"

A wicked smile crossed the lecherous monk's face, and he cut his eyes at Sango. "I've learned to move silently when needed, Inuyasha. After all, it wouldn't do to warn my prey of my presence, now would it?"

It took Sango a moment to catch on as the rest of the group snickered, but when she did, she flushed with temper. "Can it, monk! When we get back to camp, your gonna get it." Turning her back on him with a huff, she asked pointedly, "_So_... that second group?"

Everyone sobered at that, and the head scout quickly had the group up to speed on the location and movements of their next targets. With one last glance around the clearing, the group melted into the forest, heading for their next little skirmish.

No one noticed as a small cloud of blackness descended from the skies as a single quiet caw floated on the air.

Within moments, the clearing was covered in a blanket of carrion eaters...

The feast was about to begin.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru shuddered – he could feel his mate surrounding him in her energy, and the feel was so much more than erotic. It was healing, subduing the fading damage to his mind that had been caused by the abrupt sublimation of their bond, and calming, smoothing out the anger and rage that his demon blood still felt at the blow to his link with his mate.

Pleasure burst outward from his wounded spirit as her power twined itself indelibly into him, and he began to wake from the sleep Amaterasu had placed him in, slowly coming back to himself more and more as Kagome's presence became stronger in the realm he was in. It was clear she had made her way out of the trap, and was closing on his position.

Opening his eyes, he blinked at the blinding light around him, then began to focus his vision, attempting to see past it to his surroundings.

It only took a few moments, and his eyes adapted again, coming into focus just as his mate flashed into being next to him. With a wide, happy smile, she threw herself atop him, snuggling into him and completely ignoring the presence of her erstwhile 'mother'.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay. I was worried," she mumbled, face buried in his throat – despite his armor in her way.

He cleared his throat, slowly bringing his arms up to hold Kagome, before sitting up and drawing her closer into a more comfortable position – in spite of the proximity of Amaterasu.

In fact...

"What damage did I cause?" he asked her, his voice throaty and rough from the rage he'd been in when Kagome had disappeared.

The goddess smiled, and shook her head. "Fortunately, I stopped you soon enough to avoid a mess. This is something you and Kagome must consider – if something like this were to happen again, you must have something in place to calm you. There would be no way for the world to deal with the fallout of the power between you and your mate, Sesshoumaru."

He considered her words for a moment, then nodded, just as Kagome did.

Reluctantly, she pulled back a bit, and looked over at Amaterasu. "I'll take care of that as soon as I have a chance. But first... what's going on back with the others? And just how long has it been anyway?" She flushed at the amusement on Amaterasu's face, lowering her eyes when she realized just how stupid a question that was – after all, she was as much a goddess now as the other woman, and could figure that out on her own. She sighed. "Never mind."

"You have time to take care of this little problem before returning to the others, Kagome." She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who appeared lost in his own thoughts, and called his attention to her. "You're father is standing in your stead, Sesshoumaru. He can take care of matters there – there is no need for concern."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "My father? You have released him from these realms, to return to life?"

The goddess shook her head. "No. I have merely set aside his state, temporarily. He agreed." She shot him a knowing look, and asked, "After all, would you choose to leave your mate on this plane of existence to permanently return to life?"

He took her meaning immediately. "No."

"We understand each other, then, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she took in that little exchange, but set it aside after a moment to ponder later, and brow furrowed, she said, "So, Sugimi-sama has been returned only for the battle. Is everything still going smoothly on that end?"

Amaterasu smiled approvingly at Kagome. "Actually, no. Something has changed. Sosa is cheating again. He has released a bit of his own power, and given it to Sou'unga. This will make defeating him more difficult, but still well within your power, Sesshoumaru. He is, after all, going to be your opponent. Once Ungai has been swallowed, and only Sou'unga is left, you will fight him. Then you and Kagome will seal him."

"But what about Sosa? He's not just gonna let us do what we want."

"No, but he is _your_ opponent, Kagome. After all, only _you_ can deal with him. Though you are technically only a demi-goddess, and my brother is a higher god, because of your sphere of influence, he cannot defeat you. He will be bound by your will, once you have decided what to do about him," Amaterasu answered.

Kagome nodded slowly, her mind already beginning to turn over the possibilities. She was pulled back by the goddess' voice once more.

"However, you have time to decide how to deal with him – for now, take care of securing your bond. I never want what happened here to happen again – I cannot interfere so directly very often, so it is up to both of you to monitor your bond. You, together, are the most powerful mate-bonded pair that has ever existed. With that power comes great responsibility," she finished sternly, watching with weighing eyes as the two before her took in her words.

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama," Kagome responded. Demi-goddess or not, she was well aware of when respect was needed to the Goddess above all in the pantheon.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded curtly.

With a wink at Kagome, the goddess faded out, and Kagome slumped a bit, still held in her mate's arms. "Well, guess we've been given our orders. Now, how do we go about doing what she wanted?"

"She gave us a hint, I believe," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

"She said that we needed to secure our bond. I believe that she meant that there is something that you can do to make certain this does not happen again - that no one will be able to weaken our mate bond."

Frown deepening thoughtfully, Kagome wrinkled her nose and bit her lip as she considered things.

"Yeah... well that sounds all well and good, but how am I going to do that?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged as he looked at her.

"This one does not know. I believe that this is your job, miko," he said smugly, "as I am the one that created the bond in the first place – strengthening it is for you to do."

She scowled at him. "Funny, Sesshoumaru."

"I am not laughing, mate."

_Grrr... aggravating male._

-cCc-

Meanwhile, on the plains of Musashi, Sugimi waited impatiently for his younger son to return from his little skirmishes, not liking having him out of sight. He knew he was worrying for naught, yet was unable to stop.

Drumming his fingers on the table before him, he wrenched his mind back from that matter forcefully, wanting to find something else to occupy himself. The dulcet tones reaching his ears from the front of the command tent gave him just that.

"Satori," he snapped out. "Can you not go antagonize Ungai's army, and leave mine alone?"

The female inu sauntered towards him, Kagura following along behind, completely subdued.

"And why would I limit myself to one army to annoy, when there are two at my disposal, Sugimi?" she asked facetiously.

He snarled at her as he stood, letting his aura out to scrape warningly against her own, and her eyes flashed red as the burn of his youki set her hackles against him.

"Do you wish to fight, bitch?" he growled, his inu rousing as the threat from the female before him agitated his dominant nature.

Satori grinned ferally, welcoming a fight, even from the father of her son. While he had always been more powerful than her in life... now, in death, she was wondering if she could defeat him.

"I always want to fight, Sugimi," she snarled back. "Perhaps I wish to see if you can still enforce your dominance, dog. After all, you have been dead for over two hundred years..." with those words, she darted from the tent, growling out a formal challenge to him as she led him away from the army, looking for an empty area that was open for a fight.

Sugimi flashed after her, his instincts in an uproar. That the bitch would dare question his right to lead! He was alpha, he would always be her superior!

Eyes flaring crimson as he gathered his youki and set loose his true form, he landed before the impertinent bitch who was standing before him, snarling defiantly.

This would feel too good...

With a trumpeting roar, he attacked.

Satori knew she couldn't beat him in a flat contest of strength – Sugimi was still much more massive than she was, but she was hoping that she had, over time, become faster. If she could get him into a bad position, she might be able to pin him. She would not, of course, be able to kill him and take away his alpha status, as he was already dead, but even this much would be a heavy blow to his pride – and worth it, in her opinion.

With that in mind, she leapt upward when he attempted to pounce on her, just barely avoiding his heavy swipe at her, and landed behind him, flashing out with her maw to hamstring him. Instead, she ended flying backwards as he put his weight on his forepaws and kicked backwards with both back paws, knocking the wind from her as she landed hard.

He whirled immediately, and Satori had no time to waste, scrambling back to her feet even as he dashed after her, putting her on the defensive.

_Damn! s_he thought bitterly, _he's still too fast! My only chance is to stay out of his reach and hope for a lucky opening!_

Her chance came sooner than she thought, when the fight between them drew an audience – including the whelp he'd created with that human bitch. The moment she caught his scent, she snarled threateningly in his direction, and Sugimi took his attention off her for one moment.

She lunged, trying to get his throat in her mouth.

Enraged that she'd even dared to threaten his son, Sugimi flung his head away from her, slamming one heavy paw into her as she overbalanced, knocking her back to the ground with a thunderous force. This time, as she landed on her back before him, he went for _her_ throat in retaliation, clamping his razor-sharp teeth down – just a tiny bit more pressure, and she'd be dead.

The moment he had her, he growled warningly, demanding her immediate submission, and with no recourse, pinned as she was beneath his heavier form, Satori snarled, then whimpered her submission.

He flexed his jaws just slightly, hearing her pained exhale, then released her, still growling, and stepped back, waiting for her to return to her humanoid form.

Once she did so, he followed.

"You had the nerve to challenge this one, bitch – and you didn't even last five minutes. I've had better fights with neko," he drawled sarcastically, and she flushed angrily. "You will behave, Satori – or you will leave, and be prohibited from battle. And if you ever," he snarled suddenly, "point that muzzle in my son's direction again threateningly, I will finish what I let go this time and rip out your throat – even if I have to find another way back from the dead to do it."

With one last glare in her direction, he turned on his heel and headed towards his rather awed son, leaving a thoroughly humiliated bitch behind him.

Sesshoumaru would be sorry he had missed that little fight.

-cCc-

Totosai sighed, eyes skimming lovingly over the blade he'd just finished. He loved all his swords – every single one had a part of him in it. They were his children.

This one that he had just finished whispered softly to him, and with a pained grimace, he closed his eyes as its comforting aura flowed over him.

This was probably the hardest thing he'd ever been asked to do by anyone... but one did not say no to a goddess.

Sighing sadly once again, the swordsmith patted the sword gently. "I really wish I didn't have to consign you to this fate, my blade, but there is no help for it." With the sword still whispering comfortingly to him, he stood, and holding the blade before him horizontally, he watched as the light from the forge flared redly across it's deadly edge.

Straightening up, he said formally, "Your name is Shinzui-tsurugi, the Spirit sword, for you will linger here on this plane for only a short time, and then be taken into the spirit realms."

When he finished, the light surged in a bright flash, and then the sword _sang_, accepting its name, and its destiny.

With a last glance at it, Totosai slid Shinzui into its sheath, and then called for Momo.

It was time to deliver the sword to its new owner.

-cCc-

A/N: I hope this chapter pleases – it actually flowed pretty well, and easily, I finished it all in a couple of hours, while watching fight scenes in between to gain a little better idea of how to choreograph such things. Battle scenes are so hard! But I'm beginning to enjoy attempting to write them... which is good, cause I have a huge one coming up!

Happy New Year, everyone!

Amber


	65. Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter 64: Whispers in the Dark**

"Sugimi-sama!"

Sugimi looked up from the maps in front of him and frowned as he took note of the scout waiting to speak with him.

"Yes?"

The scout saluted. "Sir, Ungai's army is even now on its final approach to our position. I believe they will arrive just after dark."

The daiyoukai nodded, even as he felt a rush of anticipation flow through him as his blood heated. "Where do you think they will make their camp?"

The male gestured at his maps. "May I?" When Sugimi nodded, he moved forward and studied the map of the area thoughtfully. Finally, he pointed to a spot just to the north of the entrance to the battlefield. "If he has anyone in his army with any sense, I think here. There is a small rise just here-" he tapped a claw against a mark on the map, "-that would provide at least a modicum of protection from attack - rather like a small berm."

"Hm." Sugimi studied the map for a moment, then nodded again. "Very well. Pull all of our people back. Take just a few of our best scouts, and..." he trailed off, his brow furrowing as he thought of something. "Hold a moment." He turned to his son and Nyoko and asked, "Where is Kanna?"

Nyoko narrowed her eyes on him, then said, "Outside."

"Well, have someone go get her. I think we have need of her special abilities," he smirked.

Inuyasha growled slightly as Nyoko elbowed him, then sighed. "Fine! I'll be right back." He stood up and slipped out of the tent with a last backward glare at his intended mate. _Irritating woman, _he snarled to himself grumpily.

Nyoko flashed a glare his way, then turned back to the daiyoukai. "So what's floating around in that devious head of yours now, Sugimi-sama?" she asked. "I hope you aren't planning to send poor Kanna by herself over there to spy on the enemy's camp."

Sugimi reached up and ran his fingers through his bangs as he thought. "No," he said distractedly, "not by herself. There will be others with her, and I just want her to show us Ungai's camp... and make sure he actually sets one up and doesn't try something stupid like attacking at night after a forced march."

Those in the tent murmured their agreements as Nyoko thought about what he'd said. That actually hadn't occurred to her, but it was a possibility. "Hadn't thought of that," she hummed as Inuyasha came through the tent opening with Kanna in tow. "But with that idiot, it's certainly a possibility."

"What's a possibility?" Inuyasha demanded gruffly as he plopped back down at her side, thrusting his hands into his haori.

His father answered. "Ungai actually attacking tonight instead of making camp." He turned his gaze on the pale girl standing quietly before him, and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same.

Once she did, he spoke. "Kanna, I wish to have you go with the scouts later this evening and watch Ungai and his army for a time, just to make sure we won't be facing a sneak attack during the night. Will you do that?"

The little girl regarded him steadily for several moments, then turned to look at Nyoko. The sorceress, somehow knowing what she was asking, nodded. "I'll go with you," she said, and Kanna nodded.

Before Sugimi could even speak, Inuyasha burst in. "Keh! If you're goin' then so am I." He shook his head stubbornly as his father attempted to reason with him, refusing to listen to anything. "No. If I don't go, she doesn't."

Nyoko narrowed her eyes on him, but with pursed lips, decided to argue the point behind his words later. After all, she preferred to keep him in her sights, as well.

Finally, seeing that no argument was going to work with his son, and refusing to issue an order that would put them at odds, Sugimi nodded reluctantly. "Very well. You will leave now, so as to be already in place as Ungai and his army approach the battlefield." Looking at Kanna, he said, "Record everything you see in your mirror - I will want to see it myself when you return. Be careful, Inuyasha."

His son shrugged as they all stood and prepared to leave. "Feh, it ain't any big deal. Kanna's used to spyin', and the rest of us are used to sneakin' when we've had to do so much of it chasin' Naraku. Quit worrying, old man."

"Unfortunately, Inuyasha," he murmured wryly as he watched them all leave, "it isn't that easy."

_Nope, not that easy at all, boy. You'll understand soon enough, I think._

He turned back to his maps and the other leaders, and continued discussing the now imminent battle, his thoughts whirling with worry...

For both his sons.

-wWw-

Sesshoumaru wasn't worried about anything at that particular point in time, finally wrapped up once again in his mate's presence. A deep, rumbling growl echoed from his chest, a sound of contentment and peace, and Kagome melted all over as she sank into his arms and just inhaled as much of his scent as she could get.

"I did not enjoy that separation, Kagome. It was far more painful than anything this one has ever experienced." An almost unnoticeable sigh passed his lips. "Perhaps... all that is needed is your will surrounding the bond to keep it impermeable to any tampering. Whatever is needed, however, we must decide now - I will never be able to withstand such a thing again."

Kagome could feel his discomfort at even admitting that there was something out there that he couldn't withstand - and it was hard for her to believe that that something was the loss of_ her_. After all, this was Sesshoumaru, the larger-than-life dai who refused all weakness... except her, apparently. Suddenly feeling bad that she had caused such a fracture in his otherwise impermeable armor, she nodded against his chest.

"I'm trying to think of what she could have meant. I mean... your idea is a good one, but... how do I wrap something around a thing that has no physicality? Our bond is emotional and spiritual."

"And you are a goddess, my little mate. There is not much that is outside your purview should you decide that you wish something to be a certain way." Something entered his voice, then, an odd note, and Kagome pulled back a little to look into his face.

"What? What is it?"

"It has just occurred to this one that when we mated, it was a traditional mating - done as though I were mating a youkai female, or a human." She nodded uncertainly, not understanding where he was going with this, and he eyed her before continuing. "You are not youkai, and you are no longer human, mate. It is possible that with the power you contain, you need to reciprocate the mating bond with this one."

Kagome looked taken aback. "What do you mean?" she asked, a frown furrowing her brow. "How would I mate you back?"

A rather lecherous smirk settled on his perfect lips, and Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at him with suspicion. "I would think that the first step would be _mating_, would you not think, woman?"

She shook her head at him. "It figures you'd find a way that would mean you'd be getting some. Isn't there a better time than this - when we're getting ready for the war of all wars?"

He looked smug at that. "Were we not ordered to take care of this problem by Amaterasu-sama herself? And did she not say that we had the time to do so?"

With a mock-annoyed little huff, she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, so say you're right and we need to do... that... again," she said, her eyes dilating a little as she thought back to their original mating, "just how do I go about bonding you as you did me?"

He thought about that for several minutes, absently running his hands along her back, leaving her practically purring in his lap.

After a time, he said, "I think that we should return to the cave to finish the mating as we began it there. It will amplify and assist the bonding, just as it did the first time."

She nodded. "Okay. So let's go, then."

He stood, pulling both of them up with ease, and set her on her feet. Kagome thought for a moment, and then grabbed his hand, and tugged him after her as she stepped from the ether and right back into the cave that had borne silent witness to their first joining.

Sesshoumaru glanced around, then asked, "What time period are we in, mate?" idly, curious.

"The same one we originally did this in, of course. We should finish what we started _when_ we started it, shouldn't we?" she asked facetiously.

"Hn," he hummed his agreement, ignoring her tone, and then allowed mokomoko to slither to the ground, once again coiling into a comfortable bed. He looked up at her with a satisfied arch of his brow. "Our bed awaits, fair miko... join me?"

She blushed, and nodded, watching spellbound as he began to undress. She was shocked, however, when he, naked as the day he was born, picked up Tenseiga and once again planted it in the rock at the entrance, bringing up the barrier.

_Oh, come on, Kagome, _she thought to herself fiercely, _stop being a blushing schoolgirl! He's your mate, for god's sake, and it's not like you haven't been there already! _Firming her shoulders and her determination, she ignored his amused smirk and quirked brow, and boldly began to undress herself.

She was soon the smug one, however; the moment her bra came off, Sesshoumaru wasn't amused anymore, instead, he was highly aroused... and not ashamed to show it. Kagome could feel the flood of uncontained warmth between her thighs as she watched him get hard before her, knowing it was because of her made it the most erotic thing she could think of.

From the look in his eyes, she knew she was about to get mauled – and she was right. No sooner had she dropped to her back before him, legs spread invitingly, than he was on her, and after that, there was no more thinking, only doing.

The moment that flesh met flesh, though, something changed between them, and the heat building turned slow - simmering, instead of burning. Suddenly, _emotion_ entered the equation, as the pain of separation crashed into both their minds, and independently, yet together, both decided that this time, they wanted tender, rather than fierce.

Kagome slowly drew her eyes upwards, over his beautiful, sculpted chest, up his elegant yet, powerful neck, and over his gorgeous face to meet his molten gold gaze, her heart open to him in her own, showing everything she felt. He reciprocated, his mutli-hued orbs melting even further as they softened to show her parts of himself that no other living being had ever seen.

Nudging himself between her thighs, Sesshoumaru was instantly aware that she needed no encouraging – she was more than ready, and with no further warning, he thrust inside, slowly, hotly, feeling every inch of himself being swallowed by her. It was an odd feeling, this time – he was being taken, rather than him taking her.

Kagome arched into him the moment he began to thrust forward, pulling him inside her with her movements, and sheer muscle strength, tightening down on him and holding him inside at her deepest point while both shuddered as her flesh rippled along his.

It was hot, it was erotic – and most important, it was loving.

Rocking above her, Sesshoumaru held her gaze, his barely controlled features mirroring hers as hour spun into hour, and Kagome wove her spirit and power around, into, and through every inch of her mate's own spirit, binding him to her as surely as he had bound her to him.

Neither looked away from the other to notice, but, just as before, the cave echoed what was happening between the two, glowing brighter and brighter as they joined themselves irrevocably together, this time completely inseparable by anyone.

Now there was not just a _goddess_, Kagome, there was a _god_, Sesshoumaru. Two aspects in one...

Perfect, and balanced, male and female joined into one, becoming one soul, one mind, one body, one _power_ – all that they could become, and more.

As day spun into night, the two continued their loving, strengthening their bonding until not even the might of all the kami together could pull them apart. And when the dawn came again, and the two finally separated, exhausted, yet fulfilled, their bond was complete, whole, and set in stone, as immutable as the laws of the universe itself.

Male and female, god and goddess...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

-wWw-

Sugimi watched, fascinated, at what Kanna was showing him.

They had lucked out, and Ungai's army had, indeed, set up camp for the night. But Kanna had managed to get something good; Ungai had spoken with his commanders near the head of the army... well within the range of Kanna's hiding place.

The plan was to attack just after dawn – when the opposing army was at it's most groggy... usually. But knowing that was what they were going to do, Sugimi soon had orders disseminated through the army that they would wake three hours before dawn, so as to be fully awake, fed, and ready for battle.

He also paid close attention to the makeup of his enemy's army, and how they were organized. What he saw had him confused.

It looked as though there was no real organization at all.

Yes, the samurai that were there were arranged as they usually were – along family lines, each clan's members sticking together and being ordered as that clan's leaders saw fit. It looked as though Ungai hadn't interfered in any way with the human commanders and their men.

That was definitely a bad thing... for Ungai.

Also, he wasn't taking advantage of his own monks, and their use against the demons. They were just there, milling around, and doing what they wanted.

With an inward smirk, he realized that Ungai was being guided by Sou'unga, and the demon wasn't the best of generals.

Yes, he had always been deemed a deadly danger to the world, which is why he'd wanted his sons to cast the blade into hell after his death. But it was because of his ability to control unbound legions of the dead and living. Because of that ability, Sou'unga had never had to develop any talent for strategy at all. He had always just thrown more and more men at the problem until it was inundated and destroyed.

This time, however, he didn't have that 'endless army' option – but apparently, that hadn't occurred to him. Every loss of one of his men was going to hurt him, and he was too much a fool to realize this.

That was a huge advantage to his own army.

It looked as though beating the army ranged against them was a foregone conclusion... there would be losses on his side, yes, just as there always were in war – but in the end, they would be victorious.

The problem was going to lie in Sou'unga, and Sosa no Wo.

If his son and Kagome didn't return in time, things were going to go downhill – no matter whether the army won its battle or not.

Thanking Kanna for the information, he dismissed her and sat back, thoughts troubled.

_Sesshoumaru... Kagome... where are you? You really need to hurry, son... I can only cover your back for so long._

-wWw-

Ungai walked through his camp with head held high and a sense of superiority that couldn't be denied. His army was large, and strong, and soon, within mere hours, his victory over the white demon, Sesshoumaru, would be assured – as well as his defeat and destruction of all demons. Once this army was defeated, there wouldn't be many demons left to eradicate.

His name would go down in history as the one who had freed the human race of the demon plague.

So focused was he on his own grandiose plans and self-aggrandizement, that he didn't note the fearful looks his own army were casting him. To them, he wasn't the savior he saw himself as, he had _become_ the demon they feared most. They all honestly wished to get away from him – but it was clear that wouldn't be happening... unless they died. They were trapped.

It never occurred to any of them to wonder why one man had them feeling that way. After all, they were many against one if they had all decided to leave. But Sosa, of course, would never allow that, and it was he that kept the army in fear and blind to the fact that they could have left quite easily if they'd wanted to.

Neither Ungai, or Sou'unga, for that matter, knew just who was _really_ leading things, they both thought that they were in charge. Ungai was too mad to notice someone controlling him, and Sou'unga was too arrogant to think that anyone _could_.

And the only one with any inkling of what was truly going on was Meimei. She simply sat back in her tent and laughed, waiting for the end to begin. She was fully confident in the win for her side, and felt no need to hide her gloating.

_I think though, that I'd like to get in the first blows. For all the things that scum has thought about doing to this one... I think I'll send him some well deserved nightmares._

She thought about that for a few minutes, and then nodded, pleased.

_Enjoy your last evening of life, Ungai!_

-wWw-

That is how the night before the battle found Ungai trapped and writhing in fear, his soul screaming as he tried to get away from the nightmares that were haunting him.

He _knew _that he was dreaming, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake up, and the harder he tried, the worse things got.

Caught in darkness, no light anywhere to be seen, all that existed for him were the whispers... the voices telling him his fate.

_You will lose, Ungai. You have ranged yourself against She Who is Above All, and you cannot win. _

_Your name will be forgotten by most, and the only ones who do remember it, will curse it._

_You have shamed the Buddha with your actions, and when you leave life, he will turn his face from you, and forgiveness will not find you._

_We will have joy of tormenting you for eternity in the deepest levels of hell, fallen monk – all those you destroyed will be allowed to cause harm to your very soul, until all that is left of you is tatters._

All the things the monk feared most – torment, his name forgotten and cursed, the Lord Buddha turning from him... all night long these things were thrown at him, evolving into visions of those very things happening as the night progressed, and terrified, Ungai could do nothing but watch the visions, and listen to the whispers in the dark that spoke of his fate.

Daylight couldn't come soon enough for him.

-wWw-

A/N: I apologize for my sudden disappearance – I had a bad accident this last weekend when I passed out and fell from a small height and landed face first on my kitchen floor. Fortunately, a CT scan was able to determine that I didn't break anything, but I did some permanent damage to my jaw and several teeth, so there is a lot of pain that isn't going to be going away anytime soon. All that to say that I am not ignoring all my latest reviews, I just haven't had the oomph to answer them, _and_ catch up on my stories, too. I figured everyone would rather have new chapters than answered reviews. I have read and enjoyed them all, though!

Amber


	66. Come Into My Parlor

**Chapter 65: Come Into My Parlor...**

Three hours before dawn found Sugimi and his army awake and preparing for battle. While the other camp was still sleeping, he chose to be ready and waiting when they finally decided to make their move - and besides... they had to set up the opening moves of the fight.

With that in mind, he called for Inuyasha, Nyoko, Sango, and Miroku to be brought to him in the main command tent.

The moment they appeared, he spoke.

"Nyoko, you said that the spells on the land that you had performed are set and ready, correct?"

Nodding slowly, she peered at the demon lord in the dim light of the one small lamp that had been lit. "Ye-es," she said hesitantly, obviously wondering where he was going with his questioning.

"And all you have to do to start them is speak the keyword, ne?"

"Again, yes..." she trailed off as everyone stared at Sugimi.

"Good! Then this is what I want you four to be in charge of - the opening salvo of this little war we have going on." With a gleeful grin, he laid out their instructions. "I want you to take some of the half-demons and some of the humans and head towards his army's encampment right away. Once you arrive in the vicinity, wait for the point where they are just about ready to begin their own attack, and then strike quickly, here, and here-" he pointed to the map of the battlefield, and where Ungai's army lay, "-and take out as many confused warriors as possible in a one minute time frame. Then fall back, just a little... and allow them to come to you. In this way, you will lead their advance elements right into Nyoko's trap."

He held everyone's interested gaze for a moment, then finished. "Once the last of our people have crossed the danger zone, and as much of the enemy as possible has entered it, you, Nyoko, will set your spell, and then you all will melt back into your positions in the army. We will go from there."

They all thought about it for a few moments, then everyone nodded, seeing no problem with the plan - it would indeed upset Ungai's troops and cause mayhem and confusion within his ranks.

"Keh. Sounds good to me." He cast a stern glance at Nyoko, then. "You stay with me, got it?" His expression told her that this wasn't the time to argue, so she merely nodded, no trace of her usually comical nature present - she was all business this day.

"Let's all go, then. Grab your people, Sango - the slayers, and some of the dispossessed men from the other villages, and I'll grab some of our friendly neighborhood half-demons, and we'll meet at the head of the battlefield."

Within moments, the command tent was empty of life save for Sugimi, and he let out a tense breath. He'd wrestled with himself all night about this, not wanting to put his son in so much danger, but... he'd already faced more danger than this and survived it all, and he was an easy choice as leader of this effort for his experience in smaller battles such as this portion would be.

He also knew that it would take quite a bit to kill off his stubborn youngest son - after all, Naraku, and all his machinations, and even Sesshoumaru, had never been able to kill the boy - he was almost sure that an insane monk wouldn't stand a chance.

With an inward sigh, he stood, and began pulling on his own armor, mentally preparing himself for the madness that was soon to start. He looked with a bit of distaste at his plain great sword – he'd not had a chance to get one actually suited to him, and he was positive he was going to regret that.

He was pulled from his musings by a commotion outside the tent, and with a frown, he stepped outside – to be greeted by an old friend he'd not thought he'd see on this side of death again – Totosai.

He grinned widely as Momo set his old friend down before him. "Totosai, you old buzzard! It has been a long, long time, has it not?"

"Eh?" the bug-eyed old demon asked, sticking a finger in his ear and digging around. "Sorry – couldn't hear ya. So... up to your old tricks, starting fights again, my Lord?"

Sugimi laughed and stepped forward to pat the swordsmith hard on the back, startling a bit of flame from the old demon's mouth. "Oh, I didn't start this fight, but I aim to finish it," he replied.

Totosai eyed his old friend dubiously for a moment, then asked, "And you think you're gonna do it with that piece of scrap metal?" He pointed at the sword dejectedly hanging at the daiyoukai's side.

The inu simply shrugged. "I didn't have the chance to come to you for a new sword, Totosai – and besides, once this mess is over, I'm going back to the other side."

The swordsmith chortled knowingly. "Don't want to leave your pretty little hime alone over there, eh?" He shook his head at his friends' rueful expression. "Well, it's a good thing that meddling goddess of the sun was thinking ahead – she commissioned a new sword for you." He reached over his back and dug around inside his big bag, finally pulling out a magnificent sword, and handed it to Sugimi. "Meet Tsurugi no Shinzui, the spirit sword. He is so named because he will accompany you back into the spirit world once your time here is done."

Eyes softening with gratitude, because he well knew how much the loss of one of his creations hurt the old demon, he held out his hand for the sword, and took it, hefting it immediately, testing its weight and balance, getting used to the feel of it. Between one breath and the next, he flowed into a complicated set of kata, his form elegant and gracefully deadly as he danced with the sword.

Totosai could only watch, as did everyone nearby, spellbound, at the sight of the master of swordplay making it look so easy. The old man sighed sadly with the knowledge that his friend would not be staying after the battle – his death had truly been a great loss to the lands.

After a few minutes, Sugimi stepped back over to his friend, and bowed to him. "You have outdone yourself with this one, my old friend, and I am most honored that you have chosen me to take him into battle. I will not dishonor your work," he finished with great respect.

Totosai waved a hand at him. "As if you could dishonor a sword. Anyway, seeing as this stupid monk wants to eliminate all demons, I think I'll stick around and help out as I can – you never know when a huge ass fire will come in handy, eh?" he cackled.

Sugimi cocked a mocking brow at that. "Indeed," he murmured. "Tell me, have you seen Myouga?"

"Hmph." With an absent scratch of his chin, he said, "Myouga, Myouga... oh, yes... the little bloodsucker. Actually, my Lord," he said with a hasty bow, noting that his impersonation of a fool wasn't going over very well, "I believe he's with your youngest whelp. That's if he hasn't run away entirely, of course."

"That's the kami's own truth," muttered Sugimi. "Ah, well... it's not like he'd be much use in this particular situation – I highly doubt he could suck enough enemy blood to make much of a difference," he chuckled.

Just as Totosai was set to answer, the first distant sounds of clashing weapons hit the ears of the youkai present, and Sugimi straightened grimly, snapping out orders to the various leaders of the different sections of the army.

It was time to get into place... the time for bloodshed had finally come.

-oOo-

Zetsumei stayed fairly close to the powerful silver Inu that was leading those opposing Ungai, knowing that sooner or later, the monk would engage him in battle. It wasn't easy to stay close, yet be unobtrusive, but he managed, determined that Ungai would pay for what he'd done to him.

As a deserter, he knew that death was the price. But it was always a clean death – not the hours of torture that the false monk had put him through. And for that, he was determined to take Ungai's soul, and swallow it whole, thus rendering the mad monk unable to ever be reborn – he would spend eternity trapped inside Zetsumei's own dark soul, tormented by the fact that he was now part of the very thing he'd so despised in life... youkai.

When the call to battle finally came as the eastern sky began to lighten, he managed to stay relatively close to the daiyoukai called Sugimi – though he did wonder about that; he was certain that the one Ungai had been so fixated on had been called Sesshoumaru. After a few moments, though, he shrugged; it mattered not to him which inu led them, only that he got his chance at Ungai as he'd sworn to himself to do.

All the youkai spirits within him agreed – Ungai's pathetic soul would feed them for many years to come.

-oOo-

Sugimi flared his aura, blood once more flowing and adrenaline exciting his body into battle-ready status. He felt more alive in that moment than he'd felt in over two hundred years, and he fiercely reveled in that feeling, letting his body heat and his poisons pump through his blood. He was daiyoukai... battle would always serve to excite and entice him.

He flicked a glance to his side – he'd felt Satori come in from wherever she'd been hiding, her wind youkai servant landing right behind her with her fan tapping nervously against her hand, and grinned almost ferally. As much as he despised his son's mother, he had to admit – she was a hell of a fighter to have at your back, and he had no qualms with her being there, as some might think he would.

While they truly disliked each other, still, they were youkai, banding against humans that were threatening their way of life, and she wouldn't endanger their victory by turning on him in the heat of battle. It would literally gain her nothing... and Satori was not one to do something that wouldn't benefit her in one way or another.

Lifting his head into the freshening breeze, he scented the air, and catching the smell of blood, he raced forward, moving swiftly through the grouped warriors towards the front line, determined to be one of the first to welcome the enemy troops.

-oOo-

Inuyasha knelt, every sense he possessed focused on the camp just ahead of them – the enemy camp. They had already spilled blood, his companions and he, silently taking the lives of those posted to guard the camp from harm. It had all been too easy, and now his blood pounded fiercely through his body, preparing him for the fighting to come.

He glanced back meaningfully at those under his command, letting them know that it was almost time – their own sounds of battle would signal Sango's group to also attack. One minute in, then back out, moving back just enough to entice the opposing army to come after them. That same step would be repeated, attack and retreat, until they were exactly where Nyoko needed them to be...

And then, the mayhem would truly begin.

With one more glance behind him, he looked up at the sky, judging the hour, and then he fixed on the enemy camp, watching as the monks and samurai prepared for battle with narrowed, crimson washed eyes. Just as the sky began to lighten with the first faint fingers of dawn, he gave the signal...

With deadly efficiency, those under his command sprinted the small distance from the hillock they'd been hiding behind, and attacked, running right through the confused and milling troops in their path.

Inuyasha was at the forefront, Tessaiga gleaming as it swept in and out of the fray, and Inuyasha grinned as blood scented the air around him. He could hear the sounds of Sango and Miroku's group across the way, and shouting gleefully, he let his sword sing the song of death to those in his way. Cleanly swiping his blade through one samurai, he danced to the side as a monk tried to throw sutra at him, cleaving the shocked monk in two and watching as the sutra sizzled harmlessly against his fire rat.

He turned his head just slightly to address Nyoko, who was at his back with her poniard out and flashing. "Guess your little spell works, woman. And the looks on those monk's faces when they see how little effect they're having will be priceless," he chortled as he crossed blades with another samurai warrior.

Just as he finished off that one, the timer in his mind went off, and he bellowed out, "Retreat!" flashing his sword down in one last attack, he called out the Tessaiga's signature move, and as the enemy forces fled in panic from the destruction of the Windscar, he grabbed Nyoko and swiftly leaped away, leading his group back to the next fallback point.

Sango and her group appeared within moments, blood flecked and panting slightly. "Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku asked as they all got their breath back, "I thought Tessaiga would only work against beings with youki. How were you able to use it against humans and monks?"

A nasty grin crossed the half-demons face, then, and he snickered. "There's a little loophole in that. There just has to be youki present, not necessarily being produced by the enemy. With as many demons and half demons are present in this area, there's more than enough demon energy for me to be able to use Tessaiga on anyone I damn well please."

Miroku's eyes rose into his bangs at that, and he nodded. "I bet that makes you happy," he chuckled.

The hanyou nodded, then snapped out his next set of orders. "Keh! Spread out along this line, the fools took the bait and are forming up to come this way. First blood went to us – let's make sure second blood does, too!"

Within half an hours time, they had Ungai's frontlines right where they wanted them – just beginning to enter the soon to be dead zone, as Nyoko had been calling it. One more scuffle, and then the true mayhem would begin.

With a stirring yell, Inuyasha led the last charge of the opening moves, striking deep and hard at the enemy that had dared to mar the fair lands that they'd passed through.

-oOo-

Standing tall before the army that his eldest son had formed, Sugimi watched with pride as his youngest son tore great rents in the opposing forces with his small group, and as the sky lightened further with the sun now beginning to break over the horizon, he, and the entire army he stood at the head of, could see what they were facing.

It was a daunting sight.

As much of the army as Nyoko had managed to tear away from Ungai to begin with, what was left was still formidable, especially as so many samurai had joined the insane monk. There would be victory this day, the daiyoukai was sure – but there would be much blood shed here, as well, and much of it would come from his own army.

Still... his eyes flashed crimson at the scent of so much enemy blood that his son and friends had already managed to spill, and it was only the beginning.

Strategically placed just across the safe line from the dead zone, Sugimi and Satori, along with Totosai, Kagura, Kanna, and diverse others, watched, eager for battle, as the Windscar once more swept across a portion of the enemy, disintegrating the mortal flesh as well as it did youkai, and then welcomed their advance elements back into their folds as they ran back across the dead zone, to mingle back into their places within the army.

Silence spilled across the swath of empty ground that separated the two opposing forces as they eyed each other, Ungai's forces wondering what the other army waited for. Finally, impatient, and pissed that they'd already been bloodied, one of the clan Generals gave the order to attack...

Nyoko, with a fine eye, watched and waited, letting as many as could fit into the dead zone cross, and then lifted her voice above the sounds of attacking troops, and yelled out the final keyword for the spells she'd set into the land.

Sugimi and his army watched, speechless, at the pandemonium that spread through the troops inside the dead zone as the ground literally liquefied beneath them, swallowing whole elements of Ungai's forces between one second and the next. Piercing screams, shouts, frightened whinnies from the horses, and curses from the samurai made for a deafening cacophony, and Sugimi and the rest of his army added to the horrific din those dying made as they yelled insults and battlecries.

All too soon, though, silence once again reigned across the field as those who'd been in the forefront of Ungai's army disappeared from view, sucked into the very lands they'd tortured, never to be seen again. Shocked, and suddenly very uncertain, what remained of Ungai's forces stared at the army waiting for them, almost afraid to step onto the ground that had just swallowed more than three thousand samurai, horses, and monks.

The two armies eyed each other across the field turned graveyard, until Sugimi stepped forward.

Drawing his new sword, he challenged the forces arrayed against him. "Come, then, and do battle with me, or forfeit your lives to cowardice!" he shouted, and with that, Ungai's army broke, running forward to engage the enemy upon the unholy ground they stood upon, unable to withstand the implied insult to their honor.

Up in the sky, the new dawn began to darken as the sky turned black, the throaty caws of the carrion eaters only adding to the deafening din on the ground.

There would be much death this day to sustain those that fed on it.

-oOo-

A/N: And we have finally reached the battle! I know most of you are probably going, "It's about damn time!" But hey... it's going to cover three chapters after this one, so it's going to be a long drawn out one. I've already got the next chapters planned out, so hopefully, they will go smoothly, but no guarantees – battle scenes are hard to write, and this is the most involved one I've ever written.

Ja!

Amber


	67. The Fate of a Fallen Monk

**Chapter 66: The Fate of a Fallen Monk**

Sugimi paused, taking a breather as the combat rolled on around him – he'd found himself a bit cut off from the rest of the fighting as he'd taken on his last foe. Looking around at the chaos on the field, he took note of all his people nearby, and found that, though there'd been some losses, they were still holding strong, and doing a great deal of damage to Ungai's forces.

At that thought, his eyes narrowed, and he searched the battlefield for the monk's aura... and found it not far from where he was, though, rather than his own aura, he instead scented richly of Sou'unga.

That made his blood surge – he was well acquainted with that one, and looked forward to battling against him this time – if given the chance.

Streaking towards that aura, Sugimi passed across the battlefield in a brilliant white streak, coming to a halt in front of the monk who was practically foaming at the mouth because the sutra his monk's were casting weren't working too well. Fury was etched tightly on his face as he fought one of the humans from some village somewhere, and from the looks of it, was going to overwhelm the man within mere moments.

Poised to deliver the killing blow, Ungai fell back in shock as his staff clashed against metal, instead of the man's unprotected head, and he stared at the youkai he was facing with virulent hatred.

Sugimi didn't take his eyes off the monk, but addressed the exhausted male laying on the blood slicked ground. "Go find another foe to fight, I will take over here."

The panting man nodded, pulled himself to his feet, and grabbed his sword from where it had fallen before disappearing into the chaos of the battle.

Ungai stared at his opponent with narrowed eyes. "You are not Sesshoumaru, but you are very like him. Who are you?" he demanded, though Sou'unga knew full well who he was, and was furious about it.

"You are correct. I am not Sesshoumaru, I am his father. And you are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a male and a monk who must try to compensate for his failings by destroying the natural order of things." He watched carefully as the male began to rant – he wanted him kept off-guard – it would keep Sou'unga from taking full control, and Sugimi was trying everything he could to give his son and Kagome time to get back. He was fully aware that Sesshoumaru was supposed to deal with Sou'unga, and Kagome was to seal him, and then deal with her final foe – Sosa no Wo.

He shivered at that thought – he didn't envy her one bit.

"You may not be Sesshoumaru, but you are youkai, and should be destroyed!" Ungai shouted, a mad light in his eyes as he attacked, his staff flashing and spinning against Sugimi's sword. As much as he seemed to be a competent warrior, a staff was really not made to fight against such a sword as Sugimi held, and it showed as the staff began loosing chunks at each strike.

Sugimi could have taken his staff from him at any time, and it was true that he was merely toying with him, drawing his comeuppance out as much as possible. But, being where they were, in the middle of one huge-ass fight, it was no surprise that other opponents stumbled between them at times, or even engaged them here and there.

He was astonished, though, when the mad monk actually picked up a sword from a fallen warrior, and attacked one of his _own monks_ for getting in his way.

_This bastard doesn't care who he kills!_

Just then, he raised his blade to catch the sword that Ungai was attempting to brain him with, then kicked the monk in the gut, shoving him back and knocking him on his ass. He chuckled at the sight of Ungai covered in blood and guts, mud and debris.

"I see you are now where you belong, you viper... crawling in the mud. It suits you," he jeered, laughing even more at the furious red face of the monk, even as he turned on his heel and beheaded the samurai sneaking up on him from behind.

He whipped back around at the feral scream coming from Ungai, shocked at the sight that met his eyes...

-cCc-

Zetsumei had stayed close to the big daiyoukai, even as difficult as it was when the white demon flashed out of sight; he simply followed his aura, an evil grin forming on his lips as he took in who Sugimi was fighting.

Watching the fight closely, he smirked as he took note of the fact that the dai was merely toying with the monk, and he kept that smirk as he engaged his own enemies here and there while watching for his chance.

Finally, after Sugimi had kicked Ungai to the ground, and then turned to attack the samurai sneaking up on him, he saw his time had come, and took it, throwing himself at the monk still struggling to regain his feet, continuously slipping on the gore-slicked ground.

Zetsumei grinned toothily down at the horrified monk, his fangs gleaming. "So," he hissed sibilantly, "the great Ungai has been toppled by a youkai and put in his rightful place... on the ground before his betters. And now, the fate that you dealt out to me will be yours, monk, as I absorb your soul and keep it prisoner within me for as long as I live!" he said with relish, even as he opened his mouth and began to suck Ungai's soul right out of his body.

It was at that point that Sugimi turned back around, stunned to see what was happening, but not inclined to try to stop it, he merely watched, finding it ironic that the man who had hated youkai so much, was now being swallowed by one.

Still, with Ungai now gone as the hanyou before him took the last of his soul, Sou'unga was free to take over the body – and he was a much more formidable foe.

"Your name, soldier?" Sugimi asked as a grimly pleased hanyou stood above the monk's fallen body.

"My name is Zetsumei," he said with a slight bow.

Brow rising at that, Sugimi nodded. _Death, eh? Fitting..._ "He did harm to you and yours?" he asked, curious as to why this hanyou had been driven to do such a thing.

"He tortured me to near death, and enjoyed every bit of my pain. For that, I will repay him a thousand-fold over the years of my life. By the time I die, Ungai's soul will no longer exist," the half-demon replied, and Sugimi's brows rose higher, finding the whole thing just too ironic for words.

Amaterasu's hand was written all over this one – that woman just loved irony, and the more ironic, the better.

He nodded at the hanyou, and then watched as the male moved back into battle, attacking a couple of samurai trying to stay in formation a short distance away. Even with their leader fallen, the forces were too engaged now to back out and surrender, and would have to play the thing out to the end.

He turned and engaged a few enemies, beheading some and simply skewering others with an elegant hand as he waited for what he knew was coming...

Sou'unga, alive and in total control of a body for the first time in all the eons since he'd been bound to a blade.

_Hurry up, Sesshoumaru..._

-cCc-

Inside Zetsumei's soul, a fallen monk's soul screamed at the darkness that hissed and nibbled at him, voices whispering of pain and agony and sheer, unending torture. It was just like his dream last night...

Soon enough, the nibbles became great, rending bites as unseen and invisible creatures feasted on the hate, malice, and madness in his soul, and in the darkness, he cried out for an absolution that would never come.

He begged, he pleaded, cried and screamed, and still, the maddening pain kept coming, even as hope began to fade from him, and he began to be digested, integrated into the very thing he'd hated with so much vigor...

And even the great Buddha found no reason to save the monk's tattered soul, turning his back on one who had fallen so low, and taken his teachings and twisted them to favor his own agenda.

It was a fitting ending for one who had threatened gods and destroyed so much of what they had created, and the kami watched, pleased, as he finally fell into oblivion...

Ungai was no more, there was only a nameless revenant left screaming in the darkness of Zetsumei's soul.

-cCc-

Back to back, Inuyasha and Nyoko were fighting their own battles, taking on an entire clan of samurai with Sango and Miroku nearby... and most of her taijiya also present. There was little chance for a breather, at least, not until they'd wiped this group off the face of the earth, and Inuyasha, for one, was just fine with that.

Raising his sword, he caught his opponents blade high up, and twisted his own sword arm, knocking the samurai's sword down and away, leaving him open and defenseless. With one rapid thrust, he skewered the man, who promptly folded over. Inuyasha kicked the body off his sword, and into the body of the next soldier, who immediately tumbled to the ground, and was quickly sliced in two.

Eyes flickering rapidly between red and gold, Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air, enjoying the scent of his enemies blood that lay thickly over the battlefield. Looking quickly back over his shoulder, he took note of how Nyoko was holding up, and was surprised to see quite a few bodies laying at her feet, courtesy of her poniard.

"Heh – guess that pigsticker does come in handy, eh? Especially when there's plenty of pigs to stick!" he chortled, beheading a soldier that thought to take him off-guard, and then flicking Tessaiga in an arc to clear some of the blood from it. "Oi! Sango, Miroku – you guys doin' okay over there?" he shouted, wiping away a few drops of blood from a cut on his forehead.

Sango grinned, a look just as feral as any demon's crossing her face as she crossed swords with another opponent. "Just fine, Inuyasha," she hollered back as she thrust and parried, her smirk lost on the male she was fighting, who was convinced she would be an easy kill.

Because after all, everyone knows that women can't fight.

He was still thinking that as he went down, her blade embedded in his heart. Pulling her sword free, she reversed it, ramming the blade through the torso of a soldier trying to attack Miroku, who was busy with two of his own opponents. Sango spun around gracefully, smashing her fist into the face of the closest of Miroku's opponents, before slicing into his body with her slayer forged sword and taking his life as easily as she'd ever taken any demon's with hiraikotsu... which she had left behind for this particular battle, as it would only have been in the way.

"Thank you, Sango," Miroku breathed, now he was able to turn his complete attention on the other soldier, knocking him over with a blow to the head, before ramming the base of his staff through the man's throat, and leaving him to drown on his own blood.

Suddenly, a great explosion of youki caught everyones attention, and they all stared, wide-eyed, at the huge white dog off to the side of the main battle.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, showoff. She's such an uppity bitch," he muttered, watching Satori stomp all over one platoon of soldiers, her once white fur practically drenched in blood, in between battling his own opponents. Nyoko just laughed, callously wiping the blood from her blade on one of her victims.

"Well, at least she's enjoying herself, ne?" she asked whimsically, even as she grinned wickedly and held up a hand filled with a strange powder. Her grin only widened as the two soldiers confronting her looked suspicious and wary. "Yes, you should be afraid, boys... but its too late now... at least, for you two," and then she blew the powder in her hands into their faces, and giggled madly at their expressions as they tried to avoid inhaling it to no avail.

She watched as the two soldiers looked at each other with suddenly lusty expressions, and turned to run off, holding onto each other and forcing their way through every fight until they disappeared over the hills to the east.

"Aww how sweet, love in the middle of a battle," she cooed, giggling again as she noticed several samurai staring at her with wariness and refusing to get too close.

"What did ya do to them, woman?" Inuyasha asked, rather uncertain that he really wanted to know.

"Oh, that was just a variation on that passion powder I dosed Ungai's monks and miko with before. Once they inhale it, the first person they see, they lust after. Those two will probably just end up fucking each other to death," she shrugged, her voice casual.

Inuyasha blinked, then shuddered. "Oh, that's gross!" he whined. "I knew I didn't want to know..."

She shrugged again as she brained another soldier. "Then you shouldn't have asked," she said.

The hanyou caught the expression on Miroku's face as he heard what Nyoko had said, and winked at the sorceress. "One of these days, I am going to have to get some of that from you," he said, even as Sango rapped him over the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Lecher! You can't even stop when we're in the middle of a battle!" she yelled disgustedly, and Inuyasha shook his head at his friend's hentai expression as he watched his fiancee killing another opponent.

Things in this area were finally slowing down, as they'd pretty much wiped out this section of Ungai's army, and moving carefully through the slick grass, the friends and their company of taijiya headed for a bit of higher ground, to take in the positions of the rest of the army, and see where they were needed most.

Inuyasha caught sight of his father, though he was some distance away, fighting what looked to be that stupid monk that had started all of this... "You know, I hope my father doesn't kill Ungai, because Sesshoumaru will be mighty pissed if he does – he's been itching to get his claws into him for a while now."

Scanning further, his eyes landed on one section of human men – some of the dispossessed villagers, and immediately noted that they were in serious trouble and taking a lot of casualties as they had been cut off from the rest of their forces by a group of soldiers and monks.

Without even thinking about it, Inuyasha pointed it out to the others, and they all took off, headed straight for their worn-out comrades – these guys were really farmers and merchants who'd had their lives stolen from them by Ungai and his madness. They knew next to nothing about battle, and Inuyasha, as well as the others, found it dishonorable and cowardly for hardened warriors to take on such men, deliberately cutting them off and proceeding to slice through them with no mercy.

Inuyasha wasn't far off – these guys weren't really a samurai clan, or a clan army, they were a bunch of cutthroats and highway thieves who were much better at sneaking up on innocent villagers and cutting them down, than actually fighting hardened warriors. That's why they had taken on this group... some easy kills, and a lot of plundering later once the battle was over was what they had been promised, but as they finally caught sight of what was bearing down on them, they realized they'd been had, and they weren't going to be walking away from this fight.

They didn't even have a chance to run as Inuyasha and his companions landed on them like a tsunami, and just that fast, the overwhelmed villagers were once again in the middle of battle, but with the odds on their side this time.

Inuyasha had an idle moment to wonder what was taking his brother so long before being swept back up in the tides of battle, and then he was only thinking about spilling more enemy blood.

-cCc-

Back in the distant past, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were waking from their night of unrestrained passion, eager now to go back to where they were needed. Without needing words at all, the two bathed quickly, then dressed, before heading back to the other realms and onward to the battle they were sure was already in progress.

They weren't wrong – since it was two hours past sunrise, and the battle had started at that time.

With a wicked, mischievous smile, Kagome decided to make their entrance back into reality a grand one, hoping to frighten some of Ungai's army into running away – the less people they had to kill, the better.

With that thought in mind, Kagome brought her formidable will to bear, and instead of just stepping from the other realms as she normally would, she allowed an actual doorway to open in the skies above the raging battle.

Filled with every color of the spectrum, the differing energies from the other realms, and the ones from earth clashed and collided, creating a kaleidescope of color and hue – forces that whirled and twined in and out of Kagome's hands.

It was in that instant that she was fully revealed to all those on the ground as the goddess that she now was, not one person being able to deny her presence and purpose. With an expression of deep anger, she stepped out of the heavens, followed by a strangely altered  
Sesshoumaru.

To Sugimi, it was quite clear what had happened – his son was not a simple daiyoukai anymore – he was as much god as Kagome was goddess, and, as every single person on the field looked on in awe, the deities landed gently on a hillside above the battle, and looked at the chaos and death with displeasure.

Not one person moved, they barely even breathed as the aura's of the two divinities spread out across the entire area, bathing their own allies in comfort and renewed energy, and leaving their enemies with trembling hearts and frightened minds.

Nonetheless, this battle had gone to far, and would play out to the end... and Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a hell-born spirit, and a greedy god to deal with.

The stunned silence that had covered the field with Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's entrance was broken by the cry of Sou'unga, and as the fighting began anew, the two prodigals instantly appeared next to Sugimi, who was facing a spirit that was still trying to gain complete control of the body that had been gifted to him by Zetsumei's actions.

When he caught sight of what he faced, he snarled, determined to destroy all three, Sugimi, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome.

If he had been as in control of himself as he thought he was, he would have known he had not a chance, but since Sosa was in control, he was just as mad as Ungai had been...

And just as doomed.

"So, Sosa... we meet at last," Kagome said sternly, her divine nature as apparent as the glow in her skin.

The hell-born spirit of hatred and malice raised his head to the skies and howled a challenge as the elements roiled and bubbled in the skies above – chaos against balance, life against death. In that howl was the voice of Sou'unga – but also Sosa, and everyone became abruptly aware that the _true_ battle was just beginning.

This day was far from over, and despite the carrion crows and vultures already on the field feasting, the sky was dark with the masses that had been bidden to come with the promise that there would be unending plenty for every dark, wicked, evil thing that hungered for dead flesh in the blackness of the night.

The only thing holding that darkness back was the slender figure of a tiny, glowing woman... and the white youkai lord known as Sesshoumaru.

-cCc-

A/N: And the first part of the battle is over – and Ungai got his, making Zetsumei a happy hanyou. Now it's time to deal with Sou'unga... that's next chapter. And then finally, the following chapter, Sosa's gonna get his, to Amaterasu's eternal amusement.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	68. Sealing of Sou'unga

**Chapter 67: Sealing of Sou'unga**

Despite Kagome's hope that some of the troops would turn and run when they saw that their opponents were kami, the armies were just too engaged to pull apart now.

That left Sugimi to try to regain some semblance of control as Sesshoumaru took on Sou'unga, watched carefully by Kagome.

He decided to track down those that were easy to find – namely his younger son and his friends, and Satori and Kagura, along with Kanna. Spreading his aura across the battlefield, he quickly located his son and his friends on the eastern edge of the field, mopping up some company of enemy fighters or other, surrounded by some of the village men who had come to gain vengeance for all their losses at Ungai's hands.

He joined them in finishing off their last few opponents, and then dragging them along behind him, he took off after Satori's youki signature, beginning to reform his army as he went. About halfway across the battlefield from where he'd picked up Inuyasha and company, he stumbled upon a small pocket of resistance being held back by a single monk – and Miroku immediately ran to help the overwhelmed young monk, as did Inuyasha and the others.

With the extra help, the last few soldiers fell beneath flashing blades, and Miroku turned to look at the monk they'd rescued.

"Ryozo, my friend, what were you doing over here all alone?" he asked.

"I was with a small group of hanyou and some full youkai, but then we all got scattered across the field as a huge white dog came trampling through here. After it passed over us, I found myself with only two allies – two village men who'd seen us and come running over." He pointed at the two human men lying dead a little ways away. "Then it was just me... you'll never know how happy I am to see all of you," the relieved monk sighed.

Sugimi growled low, irritated at Satori. Once again, she'd gone showing off, and had probably been at fault of killing some of their own allies off with her stupidity. The moment he had a chance, he was going to nail that wench. Still, he needed to get as much of his force back into some semblance of order as possible, and she was, unfortunately, part of that.

"Come, let us continue. There are many of our allies that we need to reach and help this day." No one objected to that, and all turned and followed the majestic Inu Lord across the field, fighting and slashing their way through anything hostile that got in their way.

Before long, any enemies still lurking on the backside of the battle were dead enemies, and Sugimi had gained quite an impressive amount of allies at his back. When he reached Satori, however, there were a few disgruntled looks and growls, though no one said anything in particular.

Satori herself looked just as relaxed as she had at the beginning of the day, though she was covered in blood,which she seemed to enjoy. Kagura, however, looked the worse for wear, and didn't saw a word to anyone as they all stopped behind their leader, who was eyeing the female inu with irritation plain on his face.

"Bitch, you will stay in this form until this battle is over unless I say otherwise, do you understand? Your careless tactics killed many of our own men, as well as enemies," he snapped, eyes haloing red at the narrowing eyes of the female. "Do not challenge me again, Satori, or next time I will rip your throat out."

Extremely displeased to run into the father of her only son, she said not a word, knowing that of she did, she ran the risk of being killed for disobeying the alpha. And as much as she enjoyed dealing out death to others, she wasn't quite ready to meet the reaper herself.

"Fine. So what do I do now that you've taken away all of my fun?" she snapped back.

"You will follow me, that's what, bitch. And you will do as told, and _only _as told – don't think to press me. We'll win this battle with or without you, so it makes no difference to me whether I kill you, someone else kills you, or you actually do what you are told and live to go home."

Inuyasha couldn't help the snicker that came as he heard his father putting the uptight bitch in her place, and she turned and snarled at him as she heard him. With a bored expression, Inuyasha just flicked his fingers at her and turned his back to her. "Feh. I dare you, bitch. I'll be pleased to be the one to windscar your cold ass into the ground."

Before Satori could retaliate, Sugimi snarled demandingly, and Satori and Inuyasha both backed down, knowing that the alpha had spoken. "If you two want to fight so badly-" he pointed out at the battlefield, where the screams of dying men and horses presented a stark counterpoint to the clang of metal and the jingle of staffs clashing, "-then go fight the enemy. If you still want to fight afterwards, then you can, but right now, put a lid on it."

Quietly, Kagura moved to stand near the rest of the large group, waiting for her mistress to finish glaring at the alpha so they could get a move on.

Truthfully, Kagura hated battle, and she'd already been forced to fight in too many by Naraku as it was. She was tired, covered in blood, some hers, and some belonging to now dead enemies, and wanted nothing more than to get clean, eat, and sleep, all in that order.

Now if she could just find a way to get this collar off her neck...

She caught sight of Inuyasha's red fire rat, and a smirk spread inside her... he might be willing to help, especially as it would piss Satori off to no end, _without_ being directly confrontational. She decided she would wait until the fighting was mostly over. With that, she resolved to stay near the red-clad hanyou as much as she could so she could put her plan into play.

Sugimi was running a discerning eye over all those he'd gathered, searching out their injuries, and their ability to continue on. He was pleased to see that most of the injuries on his troops were minor, on those with any youkai blood, there were only traces of blood on clothing to show that they had been hit at all.

Looking out over the chaos of the still hotly going battle, Sugimi called his son forward, and the slayer and monks. "Inuyasha, I want you to take a few of our people, and go shore up that western edge of the field – that group is about to be cut off. Slayer, you take a few of your people and do the same with that pocket of resistance about mid-field. And monk, you go with a few of the half-demons, and help ward everyone as they fight."

Without another word spoken, each group wheeled around and took off, ready for more bloodshed. Just as Sugimi was about ready to find a good place for himself to assist, Kanna just appeared at his side, startling him and Satori both.

Looking up at Sugimi with her usually serious expression, she tilted her mirror up, and he growled at what he saw – apparently, Sosa wasn't as stupid as they'd all thought – there was a force of fresh troops coming up on the battlefield from each side. And they were close.

With a savage snarl, Sugimi looked at Kagura. "Take Kanna and go back to the command tent." Before Satori could complain, the dai met her red-haloed gaze. "It looks like there are some latecomers to the fight, Satori," he almost purred as his face began to elongate even as his eyes turned crimson, "what say we go and welcome them? You take east, and I'll take west."

Just like that, the two inu exploded up and into their true forms, before streaking right over the battlefield, one to each side. With sadistic glee, both inu jumped right into the fray, raining destruction onto those who were unprepared to be attacked – they were the ones sneaking up and attacking, or so they thought.

The screams were deafening, and like music to an Inu's ears.

-cCc-

Towards the very front of the battlefield, Touran and her panthers were showing a mixed bag – some were in their true form, and some were in their human form, and along with the few half-demons that had gotten cut off with them, were busy tearing great holes in the backside of Ungai's army.

Every last single one of them hissed at the explosion of youki as Sugimi and Satori transformed, and Touran, having learned enough of the inu language, caught what was going on.

She laughed at her opponent, one of the samurai generals, when she realized what had made the larger than life dai transform. "Looks like he caught onto your little sneak attacks, human, and I imagine about now, his paws are bathed red in the blood of those he is stomping on. So much for that," she taunted, satisfied when the human flushed red in anger.

He hadn't reacted quite as she expected, though, keeping his cool and returning every swordstroke with another. She had to admit, she was impressed. She could see why he was a General, but still, he was no kind of match for a youkai of her skill, and it didn't take long for her to prove it, cutting the man down with a finality that echoed to his remaining men as they were also beaten.

She allowed her true form to take shape, and then she raised her head to the skies and roared, announcing her victory over her opponents, as did the rest of her clan.

And below them, the grass ran red with blood, the natural trench at the side of the field becoming filled with the lifeblood of foe and ally alike.

By the time this day was over, it would be a river of blood marring the land, poisoned by hatred and malice, it would eventually soak into the ground, leaving the whole area cursed.

Just one more place on the landscape that was soiled and unclean, accursed by man and god alike.

-cCc-

Kagome stepped back after placing a dainty hand on her mate's arm and smiling her confidence in him. This battle was his – her only part in it would be the final seal placed over Sou'unga.

Moving away from the fight so as not to get caught up in it, she sighed, looking around at all the dead and dying men, hanyou, and youkai that had given their lives for Ungai's madness, Sou'unga's blood lust, and Sosa's greed. Her heart bled for them, and especially the human villagers that had come together to fight against Ungai.

They, especially, hadn't asked for any of this – they should still be living their quiet, peaceful lives with their families and in their villages. They had no knowledge of combat, and most of those dispossessed villagers were already dead, worn down by the advancing army and left as fodder for the carrion eaters.

But it suddenly occurred to the little divinity that she might be able to help there – and restore some of the balance that Sosa's machinations had destroyed. With that thought, Kagome began moving through the battlefield, a shining beacon of hope and peace as she rained down her power on those who were deserving, granting them a second chance at life.

As each group was awakened and stood upright to follow the goddess, she would turn and address each company, sending most of them home. Especially the farmers and villagers – they had done their part, and had earned a new lease on life.

Those with blackness and evil in their hearts she left, not disturbing the carrion eaters as she passed.

And that was how Kagome gained her own following of priests – there were quite a few men that, after having felt her touch on their souls, chose to dedicate their lives to her.

The one most touched and dedicated was a man named Shunichi – and he vowed to build the little goddess a shrine... right above the village that her group called home.

Thus was born the very beginnings of the Sunset Shrine in the minds-eye of a grateful man...

He had no idea that the very goddess the shrine would be built to worship would one day be born to the family of shrine keepers that kept that very same shrine... five hundred years in the future.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru held Sou'unga's mad red eyes calmly as he weighed his opponent.

Even before his binding to a goddess, and ultimately his ascension into the pantheon of the kami, Sou'unga himself would have been no kind of threat to him. It was only his power as a sword that had been problematic, for his ability to open the gates to hell.

Now, even though he could still open those gates, Sesshoumaru could turn the whole thing right back around on him, and allow those tormented souls to swallow the evil youkai. Or, he could simply close the portal, and keep it closed.

But though he could destroy Sou'unga with barely a thought, now, he did not choose to do that. No... he wanted to take the hell-born demon apart one piece at a time. Call it vengeance for his disruption of Sesshoumaru's life and peace, or call it justice for all the hundreds of thousands of souls that he had killed and tormented over the millenia of his existence – either one would work as far as the mighty daiyoukai was concerned.

Therefore, he stood calmly before the raving body of the fallen monk that was now being animated by Sou'unga, and simply waited for the demon to attack.

In the moment that he did, Sesshoumaru manifested a sword from his body that had no physicality, it was formed directly of his power, and it glowed with the trapped light of a thousand suns for several seconds, before it settled down into the form of a katana the likes of which had never been seen before.

As it moved through the air, it literally cut through it, whistling sharply, and singing of victory and life, the sword proved its sharpness as even the slightest touch sliced through anything in its path.

With a grim smirk, Sesshoumaru watched as Sou'unga's stolen body leaped back, suddenly wary as he stared at the sword that had just barely slid along the sleeve of his monk's robes... and sliced that section off as if sheared.

"What is the matter, Sou'unga? Beginning to wonder what you have gotten yourself into? I personally-" he swished the sword once more through the air, enjoying its song, "-think that you should have been paying closer attention to what was going on around you. You were merely a tool all along for Sosa no Wo... and a not too bright one, at that."

Again, Sou'unga chose not to answer, releasing his rage through his own manifestation of a sword – the form he had once held, he could still call upon, though he could no longer manifest the Dragon Twister.

And with that, the battle was joined, as Sou'unga threw himself at Sesshoumaru, enraged at the veracity of his words, and the knowledge that he was facing defeat at the hands of one who had already beaten him once before – though then, he'd had the help of his brother.

As metal screamed and sparked, Sesshoumaru was tallying every bit of the demon's strengths, knowledge of swordplay – even his style of combat. All were things that his father had drummed into him when he was young, warning him that knowing an opponents style allowed a being to counter him much better than random guessing.

Sou'unga, it appeared, had learned swordplay so long ago, that the style he used was no longer even known – but to Sesshoumaru's learned eye, it appeared to have had an almost ceremonial bent, and was pretty useless as far as more modern combat was concerned.

Parry and riposte, slash and block, it was as if the two were dancing, an almost formal cadence to the battle that had several nearby groups staring in wonder.

"One wonders, with the style of swordplay you seem to favor, how old you are, Sou'unga," Sesshoumaru said as he flicked his blade through a sloppy block, and flicked the lightest of cuts down his chest, tearing open the monk's robes.

As he stepped back, sword still held low, Sou'unga spat to the side and ripped the remains of the robes from his body, leaving behind nothing but the tight under-hakama all monks wore under the robes.

"I was old when your grandfather's grandfather was young," he hissed, once more going on the attack. Throwing his entire weight against the daiyoukai, he attempted to overpower Sesshoumaru, only to find himself thrown back... and missing his left arm. Shocked he let out a pained roar, and then, despite the blood flowing from his damaged body, he went after the Inu Lord with all his malicious might.

Try as he might, though, he could not land even a single blow, and while Sesshoumaru looked as though he was stepping fresh from a bath, Sou'unga was definitely the worse for the wear.

All this time, Sesshoumaru had pretty much let the demon have the offensive, content to slowly slice him into tiny bits. But now... now he deemed it his turn, and with a shocking suddenness, he attacked, moving so fast that all that was visible was a rainbow kaleidoscope of color.

Drunkenly, staggering, Sou'unga attempted to fight off Sesshoumaru, but was unsuccessful. Even with some of Sosa's power, he was not a fit opponent for the daiyoukai, and it showed in the ever widening puddle of blood from Ungai's stolen body.

"Hn," he huffed. "I find I am sorely disappointed in you, Sou'unga. I had expected much better from a being that was once a sword, himself," Sesshoumaru taunted.

"It's this weak human body I was stuck with," he shrieked. "If I had my own form, things would be much different – you could not stand against me."

With a sigh of boredom that was just a touch overdone, Sesshoumaru allowed his sword to dissipate back into his body, and simply began taking chunks out of the dying body Sou'unga had been crippled with. In a last gasp lucky shot, the demon got in a blow on the inu, leaving a thin line of blood down one arm, but Sesshoumaru simply ignored it and continued his systematic destruction of what had once been a simple monk.

It was at this point that Sou'unga pulled his trick and opened a portal into hell, drawing on legions of the dead to come forth and attack. Unable to do more than stagger and bleed, he hoped that an army of the dead would chase every living being from the battlefield, leaving him the win.

But instead, he found himself the target of the souls of those dead warriors that he had forced from their rest as Sesshoumaru wrested control of them away from the demon, allowing them to face their tormentor freely.

It was then that Kagome returned to his side to watch Sou'unga face his final judgment at the hands of those he'd used so callously – since the beginning of his life.

To the shouts and screams of those still living and fighting, the dead began to encircle Sou'unga threateningly as the now mutely horrified demon began to understand his fate.

Thousands upon thousands of souls surged up from the portal into hell, twining around Sou'unga's host body, shredding what Sesshoumaru had not.

Feeling the force of the rage of the souls, Kagome swelled her will outward, surrounding the now huge funnel-cloud that had the demon at its center... and even above the gale-force winds, his screams could be heard.

As everyone on the battlefield froze in stunned wonder, the huge funnel began to move faster and faster in its spot, going from the faded grays and black of death, to a bloody red as the screams from within were finally cut off – and then the whole thing exploded outward, only kept from destroying everyone within miles of its vicinity by the goddess' will alone.

When everyone looked up from hastily covered eyes, silence held the remnants of both armies captive as they took in the truth of what Ungai had been taken over by.

There was nothing left of Ungai's flesh and blood body – what Sesshoumaru had started, the dead had finished. All that was left was the spirit of the demon himself, and now the daiyoukai could bind him, keeping him from escaping as Kagome did her job and created the seal that would keep him away from power for the rest of eternity.

Reaching out with his indomitable will, Sesshoumaru fought the strength of the demon born in the deepest pits of hell, slowly binding him in tendrils of light and heat from his own flesh, weaving an intricate bind that Kagome added to with brightly glowing sutra.

Sou'unga cried out in agony, fighting frantically for his freedom, but with no results, and within a few minutes, Sesshoumaru was able to bid the still-gathered souls that Sou'unga had called to carry him to what would be his final resting place.

As Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sou'unga and the souls of the dead disappeared, every single person on the field sighed in relief – and went back to their own battles, though some simply sat down and refused to fight any longer, not even caring that they were taken captive to be held for Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's decisions on their fate.

Kagome and the rest of those involved appeared in the clearing above the well, and she sighed, then closing her eyes, began creating from sheer will a small shrine that would one day be added on to.

Surprising even Sesshoumaru, every available space of the wooden framework of the shrine was engraved with mystical symbols of warding and guarding – some that weren't even in their language.

"Why do you add symbols in words other than our own language, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked, intrigued.

Without batting an eyelash, she said even as she continued working, "Because someday other peoples will come to this place, and they will be able to recognize the danger that is hidden in this small shrine."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He watched as she began working on the sutra covering the entire floor, burning it into the divinely blessed wood – from trees that had never existed on this side of the other realms.

She answered his next question before he could even get it out. "This wood, blessed by me, will never fall to fire or any other catastrophe, thus ensuring that Sou'unga will never even be accidentally released. He will stay where I put him until eternity runs out and the void swallows all."

A pleased expression crossed Sesshoumaru's face as Kagome finally finished burning the sutra into the wood, and turned, motioning the dead that were still holding a silent Sou'unga to follow her inside.

Once everyone had stepped through the triple warded door, Kagome slid it shut, effectively sealing them all inside. She stepped to the front of the room, and, looking up to meet the gaze of the leader of the souls, motioned for them to place Sou'unga in the center of the sutra-covered floor, and then step back lest they get sealed, as well.

She eyed the now cowering spirit with a great deal of anger in her eyes, and finally spoke to him, letting him know of her displeasure. Once that was done, it was time for him to be sent into endless darkness and frigid cold.

Face set, Kagome began to glow, brighter and brighter, as her aura began to move through the room. Those dead souls in the room felt peace and warmth, as did Sesshoumaru. Sou'unga, however...

He began to scream as her godly magic began to surround him, then slowly merge with his soul, killing the darkness in him as her purity brought light to the darkest depths of his heart and mind. A shaft of light the color of the twilit sky burst upwards from the center of the sutra, grabbing ahold of the demon's still shrieking soul, it pulled him under, leaving him bound forever beneath the floor of what would one day be the Sunset Shrine.

With that, the souls of the dead took their respectful leaves of the two divinities, and swarmed back to the portal to hell, sinking into it and closing it behind them.

And as Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to the battlefield, they knew that the worst was still to come...

Because now, all that was left was to face Sosa no Wo himself.

-cCc-

Unknown to all, Amaterasu had watched the whole battle from her hidden spot, and was well pleased with how things had gone... so far.

But she was quite well aware of the fact that the hardest part was up next.

_I trust in you, Kagome – you will discover the way, and spike Sosa's wheels permanently._

The sun goddess had rolled her dice, and now the outcome was completely out of her hands, and in Kagome's.

-cCc-

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one – its a thousand words longer than most of the other ones.


	69. Rage of a False God

**Chapter 68: Rage of a False God**

Kagome watched the last of the portal Sou'unga had opened to hell fold in on itself, and waited – she could feel the divine aspect of the god of chaos and storms hovering over the battlefield, and knew that it was going to be bad.

The God was angered that his plans had failed – Sesshoumaru and Kagome had managed to stop the destruction of the youkai, and already changed the future that she had always known.

On top of that, he still hadn't gained access to the heavens – heightening his anger at his impudent sister Amaterasu. Not only had he lost much face when she had ousted him, proving her strength against him, but then she had managed to _keep_ him out, no matter what he had tried.

His latest scheme wasn't fairing any better than any of his past attempts, and this was angering him greatly.

But this time, despite the fact that her newest daughter was only a semi-divinity, and not as powerful as he, he was wary. Amaterasu wasn't so stupid as to make a mistake such as this... there had to be a catch.

But what was it?

Even as he began to form his aspect on the battlefield that was drenched in the blood of his own army, he was wary... wondering what effect his sister was expecting Kagome to have. Even with her mate sharing her divine aspect, in a flat comparison of power, they were still not as strong as he, one of the primary gods, and one of the eldest, as well.

This strip of a girl was literally just a week or so old, in terms of divinity.

Poking and prodding the girl's soul from every side, he studied her, and still couldn't understand what his sister was aiming at with her. _Was_ it possible that the all-mighty Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and of life, had finally messed up? Could it be that she had grown stupid and complacent against him, and had finally done something that would make his victory easy – and assured?

_There is no way to tell except to go down and face the little wench and her mate, I suppose. As they oppose me, I shall just obliterate them, and then Amaterasu will no longer be able to keep me from the heavens._

"Girl, prepare yourself for your absolute destruction!" came the mighty voice of Sosa no Wo, as every being on the battlefield below him cowered in terror – all except Kagome, and Sesshoumaru.

Looking up into the darkening sky even as the sun was obscured by racing clouds of a bleakness even Sesshoumaru had never seen, Kagome's slender figure glowed against the black clouds forming above her, the only spot of hope for all those alive in the lands around.

Defiant to the last, Kagome refused to bow before Sosa's might, standing stark and bright against him, and she watched, unimpressed, as he, in a showy manner more suited to a second-rate magician, deigned to appear before her and the lowly mortals of the earth by forming himself into a funnel cloud and then forcing the swirling winds to coalesce into a humanoid aspect.

This was it: the final and most important battle between giants, by which the fate of everything would be decided.

For the fact of the matter was that it wasn't only the heavens that would fall should she fail, but all of creation – Sosa would see all under his dominion, rendering everything into a state of chaos and destruction, even as he had made the underworld.

Silence filled the world in that moment, when the divinities met face to face, even in the midst of battle there wasn't a sound. It was a silence such as hadn't been found since creation had first burst into being.

But even in the midst of terror and death, and meeting a kami she should have been terrified of, Kagome was Kagome – always true to herself, and _definitely_ not impressed with Sosa.

Hands on hips, she stared him down with narrow eyes, and then let loose on him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Sosa? Do you know just how pissed off I am about what you've pulled here? And that stupid time trap! Grrrr... I so wanted to punch you for that – and I don't usually advocate violence!" she ranted, only stopping because her mate turned to her with a lifted brow and told her to breathe with an amused light in his eyes.

Sosa plainly didn't know how to deal with Kagome – he was staring at her with bemused eyes, completely taken aback. "You are very evidently Amaterasu's daughter – there is no denying the relationship there," he murmured, still eyeing her uncertainly as he tried to figure out how to handle the little spitfire.

He turned to Sesshoumaru. "You mated her?" he asked, pointing to her, and shook his head when the youkai Lord nodded. "You are a braver being than I, then. I would have killed her instead."

Kagome had listened with narrowing eyes to Sosa's words, and when he said that last bit, she was about to really unload on him, but Sesshoumaru beat her to it, growling dangerously and tensing up, obviously not liking the storm god's words.

Everything degenerated from there, as Sosa began to call on his power and Sesshoumaru also raised his strength, facing the dangerous god with no sign of fear at all, despite the fact that Sosa was, as a higher kami, more powerful.

Or so he thought.

Soon enough, Kagome would teach him otherwise. The whole thing was really not about raw power – it was about each persons _aspect, _or their base of authority. Sosa was the god of chaos and storms... and Kagome was diametrically opposed to him, being the goddess of balance. As the goddess of _balance - _and this was something that Kagome had just finally understood recently - she even trumped her mother – Amaterasu herself. Because the aspect of balance was intrinsic to absolutely _everything_, and how the universe was even able to exist as it did.

_That_ was what would defeat Sosa. He, especially, of all the gods, was susceptible to Kagome – as the god of chaos, in order for him to even be able to control chaos, there had to be a certain balance... and that was where Kagome's desires ruled, and there was nothing he could do about it. That was what Amaterasu had counted on... and Sosa still hadn't figured it out.

As the God of chaos, he was _actually under Kagome's rule,_ whether he had more personal power, or not.

And as Kagome was running all these things through her mind, beginning to truly understand what it was that Amaterasu was expecting her to figure out, Sesshoumaru was squaring off against Sosa as her champion – he would hold back the god's fury long enough for Kagome to come to the realizations that she needed to... or at least, that had been Amaterasu's hope.

It was what she had bet everything on... and now it was time to see if she had won her bet – again.

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced around the battleground, and was pleased to see that pretty much both armies had already fallen back, scrambling to get away from the titanic battle that was about to take place. He had no desire to kill those who had no business in this particular fight – the only one he wanted to defeat was Sosa.

And though he knew he couldn't defeat him, in the end, just getting some hits in for his comment about killing his little mate would be pleasing to the daiyoukai.

Bringing up his aura, he settled it around himself like a shield, armoring himself against the god of chaos, almost certain that Sosa would face him on a field of power, where he would rule supreme...

Imagine his shock when the god arrogantly decided to face him as a warrior – with a _sword._

Sesshoumaru blinked as Sosa immediately forged some of his power into armor and a sword, wondering at the god's sanity. _Is he a fool? In pure power, he is stronger – but he is no warrior, and on __this__ field, I will decimate him!_

Inwardly shaking his head, the daiyoukai decided he wasn't going to argue with it, and simply brought forth his own sword, and settled into a defensive stance for the moment, letting the god start the attack – in this situation, he wanted to see exactly what Sosa knew of battle tactics and swordplay.

Within minutes, it was clear he knew little, and Sesshoumaru just got that much more confused as to why the fool was doing something he couldn't possibly defeat, he, Sesshoumaru, at. Was Sosa actually simple?

Could it be that a higher god was really just stupid?

Incredulous after several minutes of clumsy attacks and ridiculous moves, Sesshoumaru decided with derision that yes, the crazy male was a complete idiot.

And then he opened up on him, and began spanking the God of Chaos and Storms.

It was clear to anyone who was within sight of this titanic battle, that Sesshoumaru was not trying to kill him – only maim and humiliate him, and it was working very well. While on this _particular_ field, he could not hope to defeat Sesshoumaru.

Streaking from across the battlefield to face his opponent after having leaped away from another clumsy attack, Sesshoumaru brought his sword up and initiated an attack pattern he'd learned from his father centuries before – it was actually a beginners attack, simple and easily deflected.

Usually.

But apparently, even that was too much for the slowly faltering Sosa, and Sesshoumaru had by now drawn much of his immortal blood, splashing it across the battlefield in garish crimson streaks that glowed with unearthly power, marking the ground as even more cursed than it had already been. This once-verdant plain would never be green with life again.

Or at least, it wouldn't have been, but for Kagome.

Sosa, finally having enough of the swordplay that he couldn't even understand, suddenly lost the weapon and armor that was no longer covering anything, and began to grow, rising in bloody splendor to tower over the field and everything on it. Trying to take advantage of his divine power, he stepped forward to crush Sesshoumaru – but missed... because the daiyoukai was no longer there.

In the moment the storm god began to grow, Sesshoumaru allowed his own transformation – he had to wonder in that moment if the god had forgotten that he, himself, had an alternate, and gigantic, form in which to fight. An effervescent burst of light erupted into the sky before the near-stricken god, and then crashed back to earth, throwing up dirt and rock as his massive paws landed hard against ground already overtaxed and softening.

When the dust cleared, Sosa was facing a giant dog as large as he was, if not a bit larger...

And once his transformation was complete, Sesshoumaru continued exactly what he'd been doing before – attacking all out.

It was clear in this form, and type of fight, that Sosa had a better chance than with swords, as this was more on brute strength, and less on fighting ability as Sesshoumaru was quickly blooded as well, though it was still far less than the damage the god had received.

Bringing his aspect of storms to the fore, Sosa changed himself into a mighty tornado, sucking up everything around him and shooting it out at a startled Sesshoumaru, leaving him little room to maneuver, as the entire battlefield was being sucked into the funnel cloud the gods body had become.

Crouching low, and then using his incredible leg strength, Sesshoumaru leaped away, avoiding some of the flying debris, and then studied the god, his blood-red eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought. It was clear that there was no way he could defend against this while in his larger form, and, irritated at having to change back so quickly, the daiyoukai once more initiated his transformation to his smaller form, to his father's consternation from where he was watching.

But he quickly understood what his son was doing when Sesshoumaru copied the move that Sosa had done, creating a shield against the flying debris, and the storm gods attempts at sucking him up, by forming his youki around himself in a funnel of his own. Brilliant red against the storm gods black, the area where the two forces met began to spark and burn, one power attempting to force its way through the other, but meeting with little success.

Pulling back his now useless funnel, Sosa allowed the winds to die down, and then began to call ice from the roiling black clouds that moved in and completely hid any evidence of the sun. Sesshoumaru was caught off-guard at the force the ice was hitting the ground around him with, and against his shield of youki, and knew that he couldn't afford to be hit by many of those – the damage was greater than just the area impacted, as the ice then spread out from the original impact point.

Staring at the wounded god thoughtfully, Sesshoumaru tried to think of what he could do next, as his youki was busy just shielding him, he wouldn't be able to call on that portion of his power for anything – now he had to use the power swirling inside him that had come from his joining with Kagome.

Concentrating fiercely, Sesshoumaru began to form spears of sheer force, and began to throw them much as a spear would be thrown at Sosa, catching the arrogant god off-guard. It hadn't occurred to him that the daiyoukai would be able to bring so much power to bear. Still, technically, he was the stronger, and as things stood, Sesshoumaru couldn't kill him – but he _could_ kill Sesshoumaru, though it was clear it wouldn't be easy.

Dodging another spear, Sosa in turn took a chunk of ice and formed it into a spear, throwing them against Sesshoumaru with deadly accurate aim, and with enough force behind them to begin to break through his shield of youki. At that point, Sesshoumaru once again unsheathed his sword, and began cutting the spears away as they penetrated his shield.

And just like that, the two males began taking chunks out of each other, the force and pressure behind their attacks beginning to wear the fabric of creation down. Neither being noticed, however, both being too far into their combat to notice anything but each other.

However, Kagome, and all those who had stayed relatively close, like Sugimi, Inuyasha and Nyoko, Kikyou and Kisho, Sango and Miroku, did – and that's when Kagome knew that her time to figure things out was coming to an end. Appearing instantly before the gathered group near the command tent, Kagome ordered them to remove themselves to the cover of the forest on the one side of the plain, and then flashed back to her spot near the two battling titans.

Shocking the entirety of creation, Kagome spoke one word, and one word only in a serious tone, and both combatants froze, unable to move as her aspect of balance came into play, forcing both males to bow to her will.

Sosa was visibly shocked, eyes wide and jaw working soundlessly as he tried to understand what had just happened. Struggling against the compulsion to stay where he was, he tried to move, but was unsuccessful – and Kagome, smiling at the irony of it, decided to tell what could be considered her uncle, exactly why he had been forced to bow to her will.

"Your foolish attempt to regain the heavens by taking over the mortal realms, and thus beating Amaterasu at your game, has begun to tear rents in the fabric of reality," she began, her voice colder than the ice Sosa had been throwing with such abandon.

Sosa broke in sarcastically. "And why would I care about that, little girl? I aim to take the heavens, and if the other realms have to fall for me to do so, then they will fall," he spat angrily, still struggling to move.

Kagome laughed at him. "Sure – when you can't even break free from my will. Do you even know why I am able, even as a demi-goddess, to hold you to my will? It is because I am the goddess of Balance... and that puts me over most of the kami, since all of creation, even the heavens you so desire to return to, has to have balance, in order to function. If I removed my aspect from creation, everything would be gone."

She paused for a moment, then smirked as she delivered the final blow. "Including you. Because chaos cannot exist without balance."

The scream of rage that swept the plain echoed for several moments as Sosa worked out what she was saying... and the ramifications of it.

Not liking what he was hearing, he did what he always did when told something that went against what he wanted – he ignored it, and continued to struggle against her will, trying desperately to get away from her grasp so he could kill her.

As they started to revolve around her with multi-hued glory, the energies of the damaged portions of the universe began to glow so brightly that all those of non-divine nature anywhere within eyesight, had to turn completely away, unable to even bare watching.

Kagome herself was once again experiencing the rush that came with manipulating such massive energies, and with a wide grin, she started spinning the balls of energy out towards the areas where Sosa's greed had begun to unravel reality, not stopping until the fabric of reality was once again whole.

Sesshoumaru had merely watched his mate as she balanced out what Sosa had destabilized, interest sparking in his eyes at the feel of it that he got from her. That much power was intoxicating...

He wanted to experience that again – it really was a rush.

By this point, Sosa was enraged – nothing about his plan had come to fruition, leaving him with nothing but rage as an answer.

Bringing all of his will to bear, he once again tried to move – this time to get his hands on the woman standing against him and spiking all his plans, but again, to no avail, as her will swelled to truly impossible dimensions. Eyes wide as they'd ever been, Sosa stared at the female before him in shock – even for the kami, there were limits.

Having enfolded themselves within their creation, the kami had also accepted certain limits against their own power – they could not hold so much that they could destroy the universe. Change it's form, like Sosa was trying to do, could be done, but absolute destruction?

Not allowed.

That was why seeing so much power suddenly coming from one who was supposedly beneath him in the pantheon, was so shocking. _He_ didn't have that much power – neither should _she._

And as his sister suddenly appeared before them all in the form of Meimei, before suddenly before changing to her normal state, he realized that what Kagome had said was true – even her mother's power did not outstrip her own. As the goddess of the sun, and of life, her aspect was as dependent on Kagome's balance, as every single one of the other kami.

In the world they had created, Kagome's authority trumped all.

He finally understood what his sister had been about – and enraged or not, there was nothing he could do to stop whatever it was that Kagome was about to unleash.

Kagome blinked at Amaterasu, then looked at Sosa, and shook her head. "You, Sosa, were a mistake in creation. As the god of chaos, your aspect should have been contained within my mate – because together, chaos and balance are the two greatest forces in the universe. Without them, nothing could exist. And as the goddess of balance, though my aspect is seemingly small, and unimportant in the pantheon of kami, conversely, it is the opposite that is true – I temper the chaos inherent in what should have been my mate."

She paused, and eyed him for a moment, and then looked over at Amaterasu. "This is what you were after all along, wasn't it? I should have guessed – if I'd bothered to think things through before, I'd have seen it."

Her mother nodded encouragingly. "Yes. This is the way it must be – if this first step isn't taken, then any other decisions you make will eventually unravel, due to Sosa's interference. Do it," she inclined her head towards her brother. "Do what needs to be done, so that you can get to the second part of your responsibilities – changing the world."

With a sigh, Kagome turned back to Sosa, who was now looking extremely wary and tilted her head. "Very well." Her form began to glow, brightly, brightly, as bright as the sun at noonday, and in a great voice that carried to the ends of Japan, she announced the change in the order of the kami.

"From this day forth, Sosa, you are no longer the god of chaos. As the god of chaos, you were a false god, and that is why your aspect will be limited to storms, and your presence within the higher realms will never be allowed – you cause too much havoc with your schemes." She stepped towards the now writhing, enraged and frightened god, and, placing her hand gently against his forehead, she began to draw out his power, containing it within herself and taming it to her will.

The remains of both armies, even as distant as they were, could see what was going on, and watched in awe the work of the kami themselves as Kagome continued to drain the god of his power over chaos, and his authority over it, leaving him much lessened, his aspect smaller and weaker.

Still a god, however, no human or youkai carried more power than he, but now, he was weakened so much that he would never again be able to aspire to the heavens – Amaterasu had won again... only this time, the prize was the universe, once again and _forever_ safe from him.

End game, to the victor goes the spoils.

Glowing so brightly now that no one save the kami could even look at her, Kagome turned and moved over to stand before her mate, and she smiled. "It's time to take over your _true_ destiny, Sesshoumaru. I didn't realize it at first, but the moment I took up the mantle of the goddess of balance, you were destined to become the god of chaos. Yin and Yang – do you see?"

Sesshoumaru had been just as shocked as he'd listened to Kagome speak – at first. But then... something, somewhere inside, clicked, and he knew that she was right – he had always been meant for this fate, just as Kagome had been meant for hers.

With a nod, he faced her calmly, not moving even as she touched a gentle hand to his crescent moon... and began feeding him the power and authority she'd taken from Sosa. It took a bit of time for her to pass it all, as it was, indeed a great deal of power, but eventually, she finished, the glow dying down to a more bearable level as he began to glow lightly to match her.

Staring at each other for a moment, they spoke between each other, and then with another nod, Sesshoumaru turned back to face his beaten enemy, to tell him of the rest of what Kagome had decided.

"You, Sosa no Wo, are now confined to the aspect of storms. As the god of chaos, you are not only answerable to my mate, but to me as well." He watched the now cowering godling for a long moment, and then said, "Begone from this place, Sosa, and take a long sojourn in the underworld. And do not do anything that I would not approve of – you will not like what will happen to you should you cross me."

With a scream of hatred and rage, the now diminished Sosa disappeared, and once again, an eerie silence settled over the battlefield.

And then Kagome grinned mischievously, and turning towards where she'd told their friends to hide, she yelled out, "So, Inuyasha... still think I need to learn which way to point it?"

Hopping mad, a distant blur of red started screaming at her.

"Hell yeah, woman! What the _hell_ persuaded you that giving that asshole _more_ power was a good idea?"

Kagome couldn't help it.

She started laughing, and couldn't stop.

What a way to end the long, bloody day...

With laughter in place of tears.

~cCc~

A/N: I hope no one is disappointed with the end of the battle portion. Now, we get to the rest of what Kagome has to decide in the next couple of chapters, and then this fic will start winding down. Finally. Some five hundred pages later... I finally see the end in sight.

Ja!

Amber


	70. Thoughts of Failure

**Chapter 69: Thoughts of Failure**

Amaterasu watched with satisfaction as her champions gathered together and celebrated their victory, looking each other over, and making sure loved ones and friends were safe and unharmed. She was more pleased than she could say that her daughter had done her work so well, and was happy with her victory over her brother in their game.

Still, things were not quite finished, and she knew that Kagome actually dreaded this next part of things.

The whole problem she had with it was authority. She didn't like having to flaunt herself, exercising her will over creation. But it was something she had to get past, and that was why she had taken the route that she had with what was about to happen.

Kagome would have to learn to use that authority, and she would have to learn quickly, in a moment, for Sugimi was about to be called back to the other side, leaving Inuyasha, and even Sesshoumaru, saddened once again. Amaterasu was quite well aware that the one way to force Kagome into using her power, was to make it so that she was doing it to help someone she loved.

So she stepped forward, interrupting the celebration going on around her, to take everyone's attention and push her agenda right along, not feeling any remorse for it, either. She was a mother training her child, simple as that.

"Sugimi, my friend, it is time," she said, watching as Kagome stiffened with realization, as did Sesshoumaru... but even more, Inuyasha. She surreptitiously watched him, knowing that it was he that would trigger Kagome's will.

"What? What's she talkin' about, old man?" he asked, eyes narrowing with worry.

Sugimi sighed, regret washing over him as he turned to look at his youngest son. He would miss him, and hated having to leave him again after just getting the chance to know him a little.

"I have to go back, Inuyasha. I was not given life again, only allowed to return for this battle. And besides... I would not leave your mother alone on the other side. I agreed to this, and I'm not sorry I did – for it gave me the chance to know you a little... the chance that I never had before," he said, that regret over having to leave again shining brightly in luminescent golden eyes.

Then he turned to his oldest son, who had stayed back a little, next to his mate, who was frowning, tears already in her eyes at the expressions on Inuyasha's and Sugimi's faces, and the emotion she could feel from her own mate. Before he could say anything, though, Kagome broke into the now-heavy silence.

She whipped around to stare at her mother with suddenly slitted eyes. "What kind of deal was that? He comes here and pulls our butts out of the fire, and now he's gotta go back, leaving his sons behind _again_?"

Amaterasu didn't let her expression change. "Would you have him leave his mate behind, then? No matter which way you look at it, he would always be torn – either he has to leave his sons, or his mate."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, knowing how she would feel in this situation, having to leave Sesshoumaru behind. She didn't think she could do it, not even for her children – at least, not if they were grown. Still... she couldn't stand the look on Inuyasha's face, and even the sadness from her mate. Even though Sesshoumaru could go visit his father whenever he chose, he still didn't want to see him go back into death.

Closing her eyes, she said, almost to herself, "But why does he have to choose? Surely _both_ being returned isn't too much a reward for his willingness to do what was asked of him. And besides... separating mates would be to unbalance them... but separating him from his sons _again_ would be to do the same. Nobody should have to go through the pain of goodbyes twice, after all." She opened her eyes and glared hard at the ground, and then nodded to herself.

When she lifted her face to the group once more, her eyes were determined, and her expression fierce.

"I say that this isn't right, and I'm not going to let it stay this way. After all, I have to make some decisions sometime, don't I? And if I have to make ones that suck sometimes, then I'm going to make some that don't, too. And this one doesn't." Nodding decisively once more, she drew her aura around her, and then spoke, letting everyone know she meant business.

"In return for your assistance in this endeavor of the kami," she cast a narrow glance at Amaterasu, who was simply watching, "it is my will that you, Sugimi-sama, and your mate, Izayoi-sama, be free to return to this realm if you so choose." She looked over at a shocked Sugimi, and said, "Wait just a moment while I go fetch your lady, Sugimi-sama."

Sesshoumaru finally spoke, stopping his mate from disappearing. "It is unseemly for you to call my father sama, Kagome. You are above lord's now as the goddess that you are."

She huffed at him and frowned. "Yeah, and as a goddess I can call anyone what I want to call them. Just because I have power, doesn't mean I can't be polite. He is a lord, even if I'm a goddess, and the proper address is sama," she lectured her mate, as everyone around began grinning at the goddess reprimanding her mate. With another huff at his quirked brow, she disappeared.

Sugimi looked at his oldest son with amusement. "It seems as though your lady mate is most... opinionated, Sesshoumaru." And then he frowned at his son's flat stare. "And god or not, boy, don't expect me to start simpering and kowtowing to you – you are still, and always will be, my son."

A harsh laugh came from Inuyasha at that, and Sesshoumaru turned a very narrow glare on his brother. "You, Inuyasha, had best watch your disrespect," he said loftily. "_You_ are not father."

At that moment, Kagome returned, a rather startled Izayoi in tow behind her, and stood her next to her mate. "Okay, now," she started, catching Inuyasha's stunned, longing expression at sight of his mother. "You, Izayoi, and Sugimi, have a choice to make. Alive, or dead? Simple. Don't take too long deciding."

Sesshoumaru blinked at his mate's short statements, even as Amaterasu chuckled. But Kagome's attention was caught at the expression on Izayoi's face as she caught sight of her son, and the tortured look on his face and in his eyes. And Kagome knew then what the decision was.

"So you both choose life, then?" she asked, and smiled; not waiting for any confirmation from the two, she closed her eyes and instantly, both the daiyoukai and his mate felt a warmth move over, and through them, and they knew that things would never be the same – they were once again fully alive and anchored to this realm, and they could have all the time in the world with their son. (And Sugimi could also once again harass his oldest son, as well.)

Both people were rendered speechless with gratitude for long moments, even as Inuyasha was not, leaping over to his best friend's side, he took her into his embrace fervently, to a growling Sesshoumaru's ultimate displeasure. Nyoko just chuckled.

Kagome scowled at her growling, glaring mate over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh, stop it, Sesshoumaru! I like to hug the people I care about, so get used to it." With one final squeeze to her friend's shoulders, she stepped back, and watched as he happily bounded over to his parents and began hugging his mother.

Her attention was grabbed by her own divine mother stepping over to her and touching her arm. "Come, Kagome, Sesshoumaru. We have much to discuss as the rest of your companions enjoy the victory. You still have a great deal to do, Kagome, you know." The young woman reluctantly nodded, and with a final glance at her friends, she turned with her mate to walk with Amaterasu.

She sighed, then looked over at her mother. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Amaterasu, knowing what she was speaking of, nodded. "Yes. You have to learn to make decisions, Kagome. I knew that using your emotions against you would prod you in the right direction. But you cannot always use your emotions, my daughter," she said seriously. "There are times when strict logic must be used." She glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who had tipped his head in agreement. She smiled. "That is where I suspect your mate will be of great use to you. He will be able to temper your sometimes overly emotional responses."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah. No kidding. And I'll be able to temper his need to be a stuck up jerk at times. When he starts getting a little too anal, I'll set him straight."

The sun goddess, knowing the future reference Kagome was making, though her mate did not, laughed, while Sesshoumaru frowned. While he might not have directly understood her words, he did know they weren't a compliment.

He decided to play her little game, for the moment. "Have you tired of me already, mate?" he asked, voice low, a sense of triumph entering him at the horrified look she turned on him at his words.

"No! How could you even say that?" she whispered, upset... until she noted the look in his eyes, and the amusement in Amaterasu's. "Oh! You're messing with me, Sesshoumaru! That's not nice at all," she pouted.

With a shake of her head, Amaterasu brought the conversation back to the serious side. "You two can play later. Right now, there are other things you need to be thinking of, Kagome. And you as well, Sesshoumaru. As the new god of chaos, you will also be responsible for recreating the world. Before, with no one directly in charge of balance, chaos was allowed to have far too much of a role in things, leaving Sosa the opportunity to cause much havoc, and wrest creation away from its original state. Now, with you and your mate balancing each other, as always should have been, things must change."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, pondering her words. "It seems that there is much we need to think on, and decide, mate. Amaterasu-sama is correct. I think that we should go away somewhere where we will not be distracted, so that we may consider all, and make the correct decisions."

But Kagome, and Amaterasu, both shook their heads. "No," Kagome answered, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "We need to stay here, and take into account our resources, Sesshoumaru. While they might not be gods, our group collectively has a lot of wisdom to offer us in this. We should take into account what they have to offer. Of course, the final decision is ours, but..." she trailed off.

"She's correct, Sesshoumaru," Amaterasu added, her support making the new god reconsider. "There are things they have to say that will help you. Don't hide yourself away simply because you are a god now. You'd be surprised at how much we've all learned at one time or another from mortals. After all, they have a view of creation and the world that we, as kami, often don't see."

He considered that, and could do naught but agree; as one who had been at least semi-mortal up until recently, he was now seeing things differently than he had before as one who was not divine.

But he also remembered things as he'd known them then, and that would help in this decision – and suddenly, the one question he'd had in all this, why Amaterasu had allowed her daughter's birth, so to speak, to be so late in the game, and now, also, his own into the world as the god of chaos. This was why. Because they now had the benefit of a point-of-view that none of the other kami would ever have.

She was, he could see, the ultimate general and tactician, and Sesshoumaru was left with an almost ironic sense of amusement that males, in general, considered females incapable of such. It was obviously an erroneous conclusion on the part of them all, and that had amply been shown not only by Amaterasu, but his own little mate's intelligence.

"Very well. I can see that in this you are both correct." He cast a sideways glance at Kagome, then, a sly look on his face. "However, I do believe we should leave the half-breed out of our deliberations – we do not want to make matters worse, after all."

The slender goddess of the sun couldn't help but laugh at the back and forth from Sesshoumaru and Kagome, shaking her head ruefully, she knew that things were definitely going to be different with Kagome's rather irreverent sense of humor now being let loose amongst the other kami. And her mate's opposite stoic facade, yet love of needling her, would provide a great deal of entertainment for herself over the years.

Kagome rounded on her mate, growling at him. "Oh, give it a rest, Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha's not _that_ bad!" She stopped then, her face scrunching up as she thought about her own words, and then she smiled sheepishly at his snort. "Well, okay, sometimes he is, but still!"

Amaterasu broke in before they could get too far off-track again, knowing that their time was running out, and dampened their fun with her serious expression. "There will be time enough for enjoyment when you have figured things out, Kagome, Sesshoumaru. Right now, creation is in a sort of stasis that will not last – and now that Sosa's plans have been stopped, once that stasis wears off, things will deteriorate at a much faster pace. You only have a short time to get things together, so there really is no time to waste."

Her stern words sobered both, and Sesshoumaru nodded, all business now. It was apparent from Kagome's expression that her natural exuberance had also been muted. With an approving glance, she turned them back around, and began to walk back to the rest of those still gathered and trying to take in the victory – as well as those that were now gathering, wondering what was next.

As they reached their companions once more, Amaterasu spoke. "I will take my leave of you both, now, and let you all get down to business." She smiled at her daughter, and then faded away, leaving them alone with the rest of the group staring at them silently, wondering what was going on, and what the goddess' final words had meant.

Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze, and then sighed, turning to look at the group, she spoke just loud enough for everyone near to hear her.

"It's not over, everyone. Yes, the battle is done," she said, waving her hands at the suddenly wary group, "but... the world is now still. That won't last long, though, and if I don't figure out how to address the wounds done to this creation, then it'll start to degenerate." She met each person's shocked gaze with her own subdued one, and finished, "I want all your help. I want to talk this out, and maybe you all can come up with some good ideas."

As they all stood around taking in her words, Sesshoumaru met his father's gaze, and Sugimi took control of the group, leaving his son to calm his worried mate.

"I think we should all adjourn to the command tent," he said decisively, taking his mate's arm and turning to lead the way.

Sesshoumaru copied his father and took his own mate's arm, his eyes smiling down at her as she turned her big pansy eyes on him, her fear of failing everyone clear in her gaze.

"Do not worry so, mate. We will find the correct path, you and I, and we will walk it."

Kagome nodded morosely, not quite having the faith that her mate seemed to. Sure, if it were all being left up to him, she'd be fine – no worries at all. After all, Sesshoumaru was not one to make mistakes. But she, herself? Gods only knew how prone she was to messing things up. What had happened earlier with Sosa and the battle and all, had been bad enough – and that had been easy compared to what Amaterasu was now asking of her.

The only thing that was holding her sanity in place was her mate's presence, and the fact that he was, as her mate, just as bound by this mess as she was. She wasn't facing it alone.

Sesshoumaru wished at that point that they had a little more time – he wanted nothing more than to take his mate away from this long, bloody day, and soothe her and himself in the most intimate way possible. It would only be to the good to have some time for Kagome to come down from the natural high of battle, and get a chance to relax. It would have been better for her state of mind. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option, and so he knew his little mate would have to set aside her stress and her fear in order to save creation from dissolving around them.

But he could take his little mate aside in the tent for a few minutes, and help her to calm down enough to function. The world could wait that long. And so, once they stepped into the large tent set up for the battle, he turned to his father.

"We will join you shortly, my mate needs a few minutes to think on things and steady her nerves." As Sugimi nodded, Sesshoumaru led his little female to the back of the tent, stepping behind the partition, and sitting down on the few cushions spread there for comfort, settling his mate in his lap.

"Come, koi, there is nothing to fear," he said softly to her, pitching his voice so no other would hear. "Much has been asked of you since we were returned from the other realms, my mate, but you are capable of answering the need, and much more. Do not devalue yourself with thoughts of failure."

She shook her head, her stress rising. "But...!" she started, and he shook his head at her.

"No. This one will not allow you to fall, beloved," he said, his eyes fierce as he looked down at her. "We will do this together, and we will succeed. There is no other option. Anything at this point is better than destabilization of creation and dissipation. Do you not agree?"

Eyes wide, Kagome thought about that. It was true – perhaps there was no wrong or right, here. After all, whatever decision they came to, at the very least, creation would once again have a supporting balance of some sort. And if things were not quite correct, then they could fine tune things as they went, continually changing whatever needed it until perfection came. She slumped in his lap, then, as she came to that conclusion, her tension easing greatly as she realized that she'd let herself run right into a panic attack – all because of her lack of faith in her own decisions.

It hadn't been her mate she'd doubted, just herself.

Sighing, she looked up at him again, and smiled tentatively. "You're right, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry I let myself get so carried away with my fears. I'm still new at this, though... and not really sure of myself. You... you're so different – you always show such confidence, no matter the odds, no matter the situation. I've always loved that about you – even back during our years as enemies. I couldn't help but be attracted to your certainty in your own skill."

"And yet, I was not perfect, mate. Even I, Sesshoumaru, was defeated," he said. "Even so, I did not show fear or uncertainty when confronted by Naraku's army, although I knew I could not win. Not even _I_ could have taken on an entire army alone successfully."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, his words bringing back the grief she had felt at his death – even though they had not been friends, then, nor lovers. Still, knowing he was gone, had changed something in her, and now, knowing what she knew, she could say it was because it was truly the start of her destiny, and his own.

That night she had spent beneath the Goshinboku at his grave was something she would never forget, and she had known then that she would not live through Naraku's demise. And she had perfectly well understood Sesshoumaru's words that he would wait for her – though she hadn't known why, back then. But those memories made her shiver, and clutch to her mate with desperate fingers. She raised tear-hazed eyes to him, and shook her head.

"Don't remind me of that time, Sesshoumaru. I hate remembering you as being dead. It hurts," she murmured.

He pulled her closer into his chest, and sent her reassurance through their bond. "Do not fear such a thing, beloved," he whispered. "It will never happen again."

But he couldn't stop the hitch in his own heart at the memories of _her_ death. As he'd told her when she was first getting to know his heart, he had followed her and her friends until the day she had passed, and had watched her battle, and her strength of will, doing what needed done, no matter what the cost to herself. She had courage, and while pride had been in him for her, watching her die had been the hardest thing he'd ever gone through. Seeing the damage to her, her body literally torn to shreds, and being unable to protect or save her, had caused him untold pain.

It was nothing he ever wanted to go through again, and so he could understand her pain, and her fear. Her dread of remembering that time. With a soft sigh, he opened his mind to her, and shared his memories of her death, and the pain it had caused him. And then, even worse, the trap that Sosa had set, ripping her from him, and leaving their new mating bond so stretched thin that he'd thought she was gone forever, sending him into agony-induced madness and rage.

She reciprocated, letting him see her own panic in the first moments of her entrapment, when she could feel his panic and pain – and then nothing. She had only calmed once Amaterasu had managed to break through to her. And then all she could think of was getting back to him.

It was a bonding time for them, sending and receiving each others love and respect between themselves, and shoring up Kagome's wavering confidence. It let him share his determination, and certainty in himself, and in her, and his sheer, overwhelming devotion to her, and their responsibilities to all their friends, and family, as well as all the rest of creation, as divinities.

And after a while, she calmed, and her aura settled, and filled with love for her mate, and her own determination not to fail anyone, but him most of all, she shifted in his lap, and looked up at him once more, smiling.

"I'm ready, Sesshoumaru. Thank you for sharing all of that with me," she said, honored that he had opened everything of himself to her. She knew that he was not really comfortable with emotion, and to know that he would allow her to see his vulnerable heart, and open it fully to her, made her love him all the more.

He tugged her little pixie face to him, and kissed her, slowly, languorously, for several long moments, before pulling back and smiling for her. "We are one, my beloved. There would be little point in hiding myself from you, when it is not possible to in the first place. And truly, I do not want to hide anything of myself from you. For if I could not share myself with you fully, then there would have been no point in mating you. I trust you, Kagome, even with my well-hidden heart, such as it is."

With one last, deep kiss, he stood, pulling her up with him effortlessly, and offered her his arm again, then led her back out to face the rest of their companions.

It was time to finish what had been started so many weeks before with their resurrections from death, and Kagome's ascension into divinity.

Time for a new creation, a new world, to go with the new order in the pantheon of the kami.

-cCc-

A/N: I apologize for the length of time it took me to get this chapter out. I've been fighting terrible writer's block on this one, and even now, this intermission chapter is all that came to me. Not a very exciting chapter, perhaps, but necessary.

Also, I haven't been answering much in the way of reviews on any of my stories – I've had a lot going on lately, and that takes away from my writing time. If I spend time answering reviews, I don't have as much to actually write. With that sort of choice, I will always choose to write more on my stories, though I read and enjoy all my reviews.

I thank you all for your patience with me on this story...

Amber


	71. Of Gods and Magic

**Chapter 70: Of Gods and Magic**

Kagome looked around at the group of people waiting for them at the front of the tent, and sighed inwardly, her mind touching over all the suffering and strength of those here – and their sheer determination to see everything through.

They were her reason for pushing on, even now, when she felt so uncertain about what to do. The world was literally waiting on her, but it wouldn't wait forever, and that meant that she had decisions to make. She'd never had a problem with that, never been weak-willed, but it was different when your decisions didn't just affect you.

Now, when she decided something, the world was affected, and that made her nervous.

There wasn't really any room for mistakes.

And that was where she depended on her mate, because Sesshoumaru was used to making decisions that affected others, and had no qualms with doing so now, on a larger scale. He also made no room for mistakes, and was not really prone to making any.

She glanced up at the daiyoukai who was so much more now as he guided her to a seat, and then took the place next to her once he was assured of her comfort. With a small smile, she acknowledged all the others who were now looking at them both expectantly.

But before she could even open her mouth, a loud, overbearing hanyou opened his, and started the conversation off with a poke at her worries.

"Oi, Kagome, stop being a wishy-washy wench and get busy doin' what ya gotta do. Why's it so hard, anyway? It ain't like you don't like bossin' people around, and this is no different, except on a larger scale," he said gruffly, smirking as she immediately fired up in defense of herself.

"Hey! I don't boss people around – only _you_, and that's because you're a jerk that always wants things his own way! If I didn't put a stop to you sometimes, you'd run all over everyone." She looked over at Nyoko, than back at Inuyasha, and smirked evilly. "Although, it's not really my job anymore, and Nyoko can do all sorts of interesting things to you to make you listen. I'm sure that by the time she's finished, you'll be a good little puppy, won't you?"

He flushed an angry red, but caught sight of Nyoko's warning glare before he actually got a response out, and ended instead with a rather weak, "Feh," at which point everyone, including his parents, laughed.

Except Sesshoumaru, of course. He wasn't really one for laughing in public, though his eyes gleamed with amusement.

After a few moments, though, he sobered, and pulled everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "There is much to be done, and little time to do it in," he said, and the group sobered, looking to him to continue.

"It is time to decide the fate of this world, and that is no easy task. Kagome felt that including all of you in the decision making-process would be beneficial, and that is why we are here with you all at this time."

Sugimi frowned thoughtfully. "Doesn't Amaterasu-sama want to be part of such a large undertaking?" he asked.

Kagome answered him. "No... she dumped it all in our laps and went home after a little pep talk." She sounded a bit disgruntled at that, and there was a bit of snickering from certain members of the group. She loftily ignored them. "Sesshoumaru was all for taking off and going into seclusion until we'd made some decisions about things, of course, but I felt that some discussion on the matter with all of you might actually be helpful, instead."

"So what are we really looking at, Kagome?" asked Sango, and everyone else nodded at that question.

With a sigh, Kagome thought about how to word things. _This isn't as easy as I thought it would be, _she mumbled to herself. "Well, the world around us exists as it does only because of Sosa's interference. If he'd left well enough alone, things would be completely different. And that's what I've got to do – get things back to the way they were meant to be. But the changes needed are _enormous_... right now, the world is in a sort of stasis, but that won't last. I've got to decide what to do – and soon."

"Hm," Sugimi grunted after a moment of silence. "It sounds like a lot... but perhaps the way to deal with it is a little at a time? By that I mean that you don't need to do everything right now. In fact, it would probably make things worse if you were to attempt such a thing.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging frustratedly. "I've figured that out, but that still leaves... where to start?"

Sesshoumaru looked out of the front of the tent thoughtfully, his eyes going to the sliver of night sky visible from his spot. "Tell me, Kagome... in order to change the lands back to what they were before, what needs to happen?"

Kagome blinked. "Umm, well, I suppose that there needs to be a change in the climate. Everything needs to cool down just a little. That way, more water gets locked up in the polar ice caps, and the ocean recedes a bit, too. Why?"

"Would that not be a logical place to start, then? Begin by allowing the temperatures to cool a small amount."

"But that would take too long, I think," she said slowly. "Though... maybe not. Sometime soon, I believe, in Europe, there'll be a minor ice age*. It's going to affect a lot of things," she trailed off for a stunned moment, the spoke up again, eyes wide. "That's it! That's where I can start! In the original history, that ice age only lasted a few years, and then puttered out. But if I can take it over and make it the beginning of the necessary changes, maybe start it off a little slower so people don't die like they did in that original timeline..."

Miroku chuckled at her excitement. "And that's one part down, Kagome. But what about the people themselves? How are you going to go about changing us?

That brought her right back into frustration, and she glared over at the monk in disgust. "Sure. Couldn't let me bask in the easy answer, could you? _ No_... you had to throw the hard one at me."

Again, Sesshoumaru came to her rescue. "I believe that the same answer will apply to this problem as the last one. We go slowly." He looked at his mate, a weighing expression in his eyes, though it wasn't aimed at her. "Now that we have changed things, there is no definite timeline that we have to work within. Amaterasu merely stated that we must get a _start_ on things. So... if we choose to work slowly, changing things a little at a time, generation to generation, I do not think it will harm anything."

Kagome was arrested by his words as Sugimi nodded in support of his son's ideas. "That's true, I suppose," she said slowly, thinking about it. Amaterasu really hadn't said they had to get it all done right now... merely that they had to have a good start. And... "So you think if we start by tweaking the genetics of the next generation, just a little, we can gain our goal over the long run?"

Then she frowned. "But that would take an awful lot of work, even for us," she protested, and Sesshoumaru shook his head at her.

Though he had not been raised with her knowledge of genetics, and DNA, now that he was a kami, he found himself knowing automatically all the things she knew from her learning in her time – and more. They both knew things that human scientists had just begun to even understand.

It was this knowledge that prompted him to speak.

"We do not need to interfere with each pregnancy, as you are indeed correct. It would take a great deal of effort to do that. What we can do, is begin changing the genetics of the _parents_. Just minor changes would be necessary, Kagome," he said, "at least at first."

Something slightly wicked sparked in the young goddess' eyes, then, and she slid her gaze over to her friends, taking in each ones interested expressions. "We should probably start with these guys, then, ne?" she asked, a smirk obvious in her tone of voice.

Several sputters were heard, most notably from Inuyasha and Sango, while Izayoi simply blushed, her voice soft and embarrassed as she said, "Well, not all of us need that. I'm too old to worry about anymore children."

Kagome didn't miss Sugimi's interested leer at his little hime, and her smirk widened. "Oh, I don't know about that, Izayoi-sama. After all, you're alive again, and I think you're going to find that age is one of the first things I'm going to tackle. You're perfectly fertile still – I think it's a wonderful idea to give Inuyasha some younger siblings," she snickered, her amusement almost exploding from her at the hanyou's horrified expression.

"Hell no! I don't need anymore frigid assholes like him-" he pointed at Sesshoumaru, "-making my life miserable, wench!"

He jumped back a bit as his brother's acid whip flicked warningly against his chest. "Watch your tongue, half-breed. You will not disrespect my mate by calling her by that uncouth name again."

Sugimi's voice broke in between the two before anything else could be said as he ordered both his sons to stop fighting. With a certain glint in his eyes, he looked at Kagome. "I certainly have nothing against the idea of more children," he said, even as Izayoi blushed deeper and glared at him from the corner of her eyes. He ignored the look with lofty arrogance. "So feel free to alter whatever you see fit, Kagome-sama."

Miroku nodded with a rather lecherous grin, not even getting the chance to say anything before Sango was laying him out. Nyoko just eyed Inuyasha blandly. "As if his traits weren't bad enough, now you want to play around with them, and add to the confusion, Kagome?" she asked. "I don't know about this..." she trailed off teasingly, to Inuyasha's insulted huff.

"Feh! If I'm so bad, why the hell'd ya chase me, then, woman?"

"I'm a sucker for a hard luck case, I suppose," she mused idly. The group laughed at the hanyou's antics, watching as he tried to keep up his insulted facade.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru turned to his mate, and in a low voice, asked, "Then have we decided on a course of action – at least to start, mate?"

"_I think so. We can fine tune things as we go, of course, but I feel good about these decisions for now." _

He nodded, then waited patiently for the playful joking from the group to die down a bit. Clearing his throat, he spoke as everyone fell silent.

"My mate and I will now go apart for a time, and begin to work on those changes that we have discussed here. We will return to you all once we have instituted things," he said, before standing and reaching down a hand to assist Kagome up.

There were various nods from the rapidly tiring group – now that the adrenaline of the past days exertions was dissipating, even the youkai in the group were feeling in need of rest.

"Get some sleep tonight, everyone," Kagome smiled, "tomorrow is soon enough to begin to face the damages of this day's work. Sesshoumaru and I will return tomorrow, as well, to help."

With nods and smiles all around, the two divinities disappeared, and it wasn't long before the exhausted companions left in the tent went off in search of their beds.

Tomorrow was, indeed, soon enough to face the consequences of the days events.

~oOo~

In a swirl of ambient light in every color of the rainbow, Sesshoumaru and Kagome appeared in a place that didn't really exist – except in the mind of the miniature goddess.

Sesshoumaru looked around with curious eyes, one brow cocked as he took in his mate's imagination. "It is... different, I suppose," he intoned, and Kagome cast him a sidelong glance.

"What? Don't you like it?" she pouted, feminine pique sharpening her voice just a tad.

He looked around once more at the kaleidoscope of colors writhing through the area, and sighed. "It is... distracting, mate. Perhaps something like this," he said, just as the scenery changed, "would be a little more conducive to the concentration we will need?"

Kagome blinked, taking in the change to the void bubble she had created for them to work in. It was much calmer, true... but still beautiful. They were at the center of what appeared to be a miniature of the universe, surrounded on all sides by glowing stars and gaseous nebula, even galaxies appearing in distant splendor.

"It might be calmer, but I want to explore, now, not work," she sighed. Finally she shrugged at the amused glance her mate shot her. "Oh, well... I guess once we get some of this stuff done, we can always go explore the real thing, ne?"

"We could," he agreed, "but that is for later. For now..." he trailed off and held out a hand, which she promptly took with a small smile. "Come, little mate, and work with me."

Her smile widened, and she closed her eyes, merging her consciousness with his. It was different, this time – now that he was chaos personified. Their natures called out to each other even more, now, hers desiring to wrap its orderly nature around his own and keep it balanced, just as his desired to _be_ balanced.

It was a rush, to be entwined so intimately with the other half of what she was, and she could feel his agreement.

"_It is time to create change, mate." _Between the god and goddess, a miniature representation of the solar system swirled into being.

"_First... the sun," _ Kagome thought, and the representation of that star appeared in the center. _"It is time for it to enter a slightly more dormant period in its life, cooling just a little." _As she spoke, the miniature sun obediently began to dim, dropping its temperature by a few degrees. But even as it balanced, a little bit of chaos settled in, as well, giving the potential for slightly more or less cooling – leaving an element of the unknown in it.

Kagome smiled, pleased.

Sesshoumaru nodded, just as pleased, and in the blink of an eye, the sun dashed out of the center, allowing the representation of the blue-green orb known as Earth to take its place. He studied it for a time thoughtfully as Kagome waited patiently for him to speak.

"Sosa allowed chaos far too much control," he finally said, looking up at her. "You must negate that."

She nodded. "I know." Cupping her hands around the glowing planetary representative, she breathed gently on it, smiling as the chaotic bands of energy entwined within it calmed somewhat. As it did, the white of the polar caps began to grow just a bit, as the ambient temperature of the planet cooled in response to the very slight cooling of the sun.

Both beings watched in pleasure as more cloud cover appeared around the globe, stabilizing the temperatures at a certain point, so that there would not be too much cooling.

After a time, as the changes they were making began to play out in more detail in their model, they nodded, pleased, and with a thought, the glowing solar system disappeared.

Now it was time to work on an entirely different scale...

Two brightly glowing strands of DNA appeared between the two, and Sesshoumaru, especially, studied their forms, intrigued by something he'd never known of before. Kagome, on the other hand, was somewhat familiar with the double helix, from her education, and wasn't quite as taken.

"One human, and one demon," she sighed, looking at the two strands, taking note of the differences in them – and the oddly startling similarities. "Sosa corrupted the human DNA once they were separated one from the other. Look at it," she gestured, frowning. "There is so much missing, compared to the demon DNA."

The silver-haired god nodded. "Yes... I am curious," he said, motioning at the two strands. They moved obediently, merging slowly. "I wish to see what it would look like joined as they are now..." he trailed off. As they merged, certain portions of the DNA began to weaken, and it became apparent in that instant just why Inuyasha's blood was so unstable.

The demon blood, stronger than the human, wanted to take over the human blood, which was riddled with corruption. But though weaker, the human DNA would not dissipate, instead fighting to maintain itself, and so, the constant battle between the two caused havoc for its bearer.

"I see," Kagome sighed, casting her love a glance. "In order for this to work, we're going to have to start very small." She looked deeply into the strands, concentrating first on the human one, and very delicately, made a tiny change in the portion that controlled longevity first. As the rate of decay in the body began to stabilize, moving slower, they would gain more time to affect the changes they desired.

As that change began to take affect, there was a ripple along the entire strand, and she nodded to herself, pleased. Next, in direct correlation, she tweaked the tiny portion that controlled health – what formed the immune system, making it just a bit stronger.

While she worked on the human DNA, Sesshoumaru pondered the demon strand, and took note of the portion of the strand that controlled strength. It needed to be adjusted – it was far too dominant at this time to blend well with the human blood. But if he could change it, making it merge with the human blood, rather than trying to overtake it, things would begin to smooth out, and as the two strands once more began to recombine into one, creating one race once more, the transition would be much smoother.

As the two worked their godly magic, they were unaware of the passing of time, caught up in the delicate nature of what they were doing. The glowing lights and swirling energies moving to the couples silent commands took on an almost solemn cadence, and the essence of chaos and balance twined together to create beauty in now calmly illuminated double helixes.

Finally, minutes, or maybe hours, after they had begun, the two stepped back and looked over the results of their efforts. After a time, both allowed pleased expressions to settle on their faces, and with one final flare, the DNA disappeared into the ether.

"It is good," Sesshoumaru said, a small smirk suddenly crossing his face. "We work well together, mate, do we not?"

Kagome laughed and flung herself into her mate's arms. "Of course we do, Sesshoumaru! And now that the first part of our job is done," she rolled her eyes, "we get to go back and join our family on cleanup detail."

He held her for several moments, his arms coming around her to pull her tightly to him. Leaning down, he nuzzled into her hair with a sigh. "Hai... and that particular duty will take more time than this one, I fear, mate. I am looking forward to finishing this – so that we may have time to ourselves."

As their starry void faded from around them, Kagome couldn't help but agree. Goddess or not, she was getting a bit tired, and would love some nice downtime with her mate.

Of course, it wasn't like they would actually be _resting_, or anything...

She grinned as that thought crossed her mind.

_Nope... not resting!_

~oOo~

*Historically speaking, there was a mini ice age sometime in the fourteenth or fifteenth centuries that cost hundreds of thousands their lives due to longer, harsher winters, which in turn also caused famine and disease to rise. If I recall correctly, it lasted about ten years. I simply borrowed that historical fact and applied it loosely here.

For those readers on ff, the review answering link in each review notification is not working, so if you do ask a question, and I don't respond, that's why. It's been that way for a couple days now. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.

Amber


	72. Unpleasant Tasks

**Chapter 71: Unpleasant Tasks**

With a terrible, mean smirk towards the sleeping hanyou, Kagome glanced over at her mate, and then winked, before turning back to bend over Inuyasha, that wicked gleam becoming more pronounced - just before she allowed a small jolt of electricity to flow from her fingers into his shoulder.

Jumping back, she almost fell over, giggling at his shouts and tantrums, his confused, glaring eyes just too much for her. Her mate eyed her ruefully – it had been greatly amusing, yes, watching the half-breed jump like a spanked pup, but the smell of burned hair was a bit nauseating.

As the rest of the group, roused by Inuyasha's ranting and Kagome's laughing, came streaming to the base of the tree the hanyou had claimed and slept under, Sesshoumaru sighed, and held up an imperious hand at the instant babbling from all those gathered.

Nyoko was the only one _not_ asking what was wrong; from her intended's ranting, and his smoky appearance, she had a pretty good guess, and was highly amused. Walking over to Kagome as Sesshoumaru chastised the others for all talking at once, she said in an aside, "Is there any way to change that collar to do that when I say something, rather than your old 'sit' command?"

Kagome, still giggling madly, thought about that between laughs, and finally, a very mean grin stretched across her face as Inuyasha began to back away from the two women with his hair standing on end.

"Kagome, don't you dare," he began, pausing when Nyoko looked at him blandly, his hackles raising even further. Not even Sesshoumaru could look so threatening with no expression on his face, and he'd been perfecting that look for centuries. "Wench...!" He broke off that time when a glowing green whip smacked against his chest, and glared over at his overbearing brother.

"I believe I already told you, Inuyasha, not to address my mate by that uncouth name again," he said, that same blank stare now being directed at him by his brother, as well, and with a shudder, he subsided, simply glaring at everyone but his mother and father, who were watching the contretemps with amusement.

After being certain Inuyasha would not respond, Sesshoumaru addressed the group of people that had been so involved in the battle in so many ways.

"Kagome and I have set in motion the beginning of the changes needed, but now it is time to address a different circumstance-" he gestured around them all at the disturbed earth and boundless dead that surrounded the entire region, "-and repair the damage done here."

With a petulant glare, Inuyasha snapped, "You two are all-powerful gods, asshole, why don't you just stick your aristocratic nose in the air and wave your hand or something?"

Not amused, Sesshoumaru glanced at his now sobered mate, and Kagome nodded. Moving to stand next to him, she said, "Because you aren't getting out of it that easy, Inuyasha. This is a lesson for all of us, and all of us are going to work on repairing the damage done. I want to make sure that no one here ever forgets this – so that it doesn't happen again. If Sesshoumaru and I just made it disappear, people might begin to think that we will always make the bad things disappear-"

"-and we will not. And believe me, half-breed... we are not all powerful. Not even Amaterasu is." He eyed his brother, and then smirked. "It is, of course, apparent that we are far more powerful than _you_ – but then, that does not require much," he finished snidely, and Kagome frowned as Inuyasha raised a clenched fist at his brother and cursed him out.

"Enough!" Sugimi finally snapped, eyeing both his sons irately. "You two squabble worse than pups with less than a century under their belts! There is work to be done, ne?" he asked, and both males reluctantly met their father's gaze with nods. "Then why don't we get to it?"

The entire group watched the elder daiyoukai discipline his sons, surprised that Sesshoumaru, especially, would tolerate it. Kagome, however, was not – she well knew the respect he had for his father. He would never, despite the fact that he, as a god now definitely outranked him, show him disrespect. And she knew for a fact, though he would never say it aloud, that he was happy that his father was alive once more. Though he could always see him by stepping into the other realms, it wasn't the same as him being among the living, and also, Kagome was quite sure that he looked forward to watching his father show his younger brother a thing or two about behavior.

Yes, Sesshoumaru was quite happy to have his father back.

After a few more choice words in his sons directions, he looked around at the group before him, one that was getting larger as more people awoke and joined them. It was time to gather what was left of his forces, not that many were gone thanks to Kagome's actions, and begin to restore order in the region.

First things first...

"Satori," he snapped, turning to look at the mother of his eldest son and heir, "since you took it upon yourself to drown the area in blood, and you didn't even care if it was the blood of our enemies or not, you will be the one to begin preparing a burial mound to hold the bodies of those of our enemies that the carrion have not already eaten."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Sugimi and growled, and Sugimi snarled back, his eyes flashing red. "Do I have to repeat the lesson in dominance I subjected you to just before the battle?" he snapped, and Sesshoumaru cocked an interested brow.

Sullenly, Satori bared her neck submissively after a moment of glaring with near hatred at her son's father, and even more hatred at the human hime that stood near him, protectively covered by his scent and aura. After a moment of anger when the woman didn't even so much as flinch, Satori turned on her heel and began to leave, dragging Kagura behind her by force of will.

But the wind witch's pitiful look behind her at Sesshoumaru netted no pity, and Inuyasha laughed coarsely at the pathetic expression.

"Keh! Stupid bitch – why you lookin' at the ice prince for pity? He ain't got none – especially for the likes of you."

Nyoko chuckled, but spoke one word, the one word Kagome had whispered to her before going to stand with her mate, and the air was suddenly filled with curse words as Inuyasha was once more zapped, proving that Kagome had fulfilled Nyoko's request for a 'shock collar'.

"While I agree with you about Kagura, Inuyasha, still, you don't need to be egging it on. Leave it alone." She looked over at Sugimi, who was watching with interest. "What do you want he and I to do?" she asked.

Despite the fact that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the gods here, everyone was deferring to Sugimi, and the two divinities really had no problem with that – after all, they didn't have to run _everything._

Sugimi eyed his foul-mouthed son, and then frowned, not liking what he was hearing. "Inuyasha, be silent. You will not use such language in front of my hime. Your mother deserves more respect than that," he said to the chagrined young man. After a moment of contemplation, he said, "I would like you two to go gather all our hanyou and human allies, and bring them to the command tent. There is much that needs to be discussed."

With a nod, Nyoko took ahold of one fluffy ear and proceeded to drag her intended off, lecturing him all the while on using appropriate language when in the presence of a lady. Izayoi couldn't help but find the whole thing interesting – and amusing. As much as she loved her son, he really needed some refinement. After all, he was the son of royalty on both sides – his father a daiyoukai of incomparable stature, the former Lord of the West, and herself, a hime of the house of Setsuna.

It was time Inuyasha was taken in hand, and she, and Nyoko, were just the women to do it.

She turned her attention back to her mate, listening to him hand out directions to all those gathered around, before turning to head back to the command tent. She followed, noting that Sesshoumaru and Kagome also did. With a sigh, she glanced sideways at her mate's older son. _It will be difficult to be comfortable around him – after our bad past. He was so cold and hard back then, and it affected everything – caused my death in a roundabout way, which directly affected Inuyasha's life, leaving him cast to the wolves at a much younger age than he should have been._

It was true that she didn't hate Sesshoumaru, though some people would think she would have every right, and at one time, she had. But it had been centuries, and she wasn't one to hold grudges for that long. She could understand Sesshoumaru's hatred and anger, his hurt at what he had perceived for so long as his father's rejection.

It was obvious that he greatly desired his father's love and respect, and he had reacted as a rejected child would have. It didn't make the things he'd done right, but it was obvious that he had grown, matured, and changed a great deal – thanks to Kagome.

She turned her thoughts to the little miko – or the one who had once been a miko, and smiled inwardly. The woman was truly something else, and she couldn't help but be thankful that her son had met her. After all, it wasn't just Sesshoumaru that Kagome had changed, she had positively affected Inuyasha as well, giving him hope and someone who loved him as he was, even if that love wasn't meant to be romantic. It showed him that he _could_ be loved, and that was the most important thing – and had led him to the one who would make him happy.

Despite the way it had seemed in the beginning, she was quite grateful to the young goddess, and felt the need to speak to her and Sesshoumaru the moment she had a chance.

As they entered the tent, she sighed inwardly as determination settled inside her – there was history between she and Sesshoumaru to finish, and gratitude that needed to be expressed to Kagome.

She wouldn't be able to move on until that had been done... and she wanted to move on.

Kagome had given her a chance at a new life, this time with her mate at her side, and a future no one could take away.

That was a gift she had no intention of wasting.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate once they reached the front of the tent and sat down. "What do you intend to do, beloved?" he asked softly, knowing that his little mate wasn't looking forward to dealing with so much death and destruction.

A soft look crossed her face as she looked at the male she would never have thought of as her one, until she had died. _Death really makes you look at things differently, I guess, _she chuckled to herself. With a slight sigh, she said, "I believe you and I should deal with those of the enemy army that survived and were captured, don't you agree?"

It didn't take even a moment of thought to know what she was getting at, and he nodded, knowing she was right. They were the only ones that could judge those who had been ranged against them – judge their hearts, and decide what to do with them.

"You are correct, my mate-" he cast her a concerned glance, "-but you do not have to do this. I can do it on my own, and you could find something else to do, such as healing those who are injured, or something else less... stressful." With that statement, Kagome fell even more in love with her mate. He had just proven how well he knew her heart.

She wasn't looking forward to doing what needed done, because there were those who would find death in their judgment this day, and she was never one to like handing out death. This would be hard on her, but it needed done, and she wouldn't shirk her duty. But that Sesshomaru had asked her... it let her know that he understood her, and was willing to shoulder those things she didn't like, so she could be happy.

_'I love you more every second, do you know that, Sesshomaru?' _She sent a wave of love and longing at him, inundating him in every emotion she had for him, leaving him stricken silent and unable to voice his own feelings. Instead, he returned her wave of love with his own, supporting her, and bolstering her confidence and will to do what needed done.

Aloud, she said, "No, much as I'm grateful for your concern, beloved-" she blushed at how easy the endearment was for such a stoic being, "-I can't only take on the easy parts of the job. I have to do the dirty work, too. We'll both do what needs done this day."

He eyed her for a moment with concern, then nodded finally, and looked over at his father, who was watching the byplay between the two with a sharp, knowing gaze.

"Where will you conduct these judgments, Sesshomaru?" he asked, and the younger daiyoukai looked up at his father thoughtfully.

Just then, a rumble in the ground caught everyone's attention, and Sesshomaru smirked when he realized it was his mother doing as she was ordered – digging what was, in essence, a mass grave. Looking out of the tent, he noted that she appeared to be digging it right in the center of the field of battle.

Miroku, who was also watching, slowly said, "Perhaps that would be a good place, Sesshomaru-sama – where those you are questioning can see the fate of those who chose wrongly."

Several people nodded in agreement, as did Kagome, though hers was reluctant.

The daiyoukai pondered that for a few moments, and then inclined his head, as well. "That is an acceptable suggestion." He stood up, absently reaching down a hand to help his mate to her feet, and led her out of the tent, towards the area his mother was working in.

Kagome, despite her angst at what was to come, couldn't help the snort of laughter at the sight of Sesshoumaru's mother in her inu form, digging a huge hole in the ground. It was just so... so... _wrong. _She didn't miss her mate's sideways glance, and the picture that flashed through her mind then almost dropped her – her stoic mate digging gigantic holes in the landscape, trying to figure out where he hid his bone.

_'I do not find your thoughts amusing, mate,' _came his offended voice in her mind, and she shot him a look filled with mirth.

"Oh, but I do, Sesshoumaru, I really, really do." Shaking her head, she laughed once more before sobering as they closed on his mother's position. The female inu had once more switched into her humanoid form, and was standing at the edge of the pit she had dug, staring into the depths.

As they approached, she asked, "Do you think this is deep enough?" in a sarcastic tone, and Sesshoumaru shot her a reprimanding look.

"It appears to be. It would be in your best interests to leave, now," he said coldly, holding her gaze challengingly. "I will not tolerate your disrespect towards me or my mate."

After a moment, she turned with a disgusted look and walked away, Kagura following dejectedly behind her. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask Inuyasha to help her free herself from Satori, and no one else would think to do so after her behavior over Sesshoumaru. She certainly didn't dare approach Kagome herself – the woman's overprotective mate would probably kill her.

It looked like she was stuck as a slave to the vindictive inu female...

After a few moments watching his mother walk away with a thoughtful look on his face, he turned to Miroku, who had followed them out, and said, "Have those who were captured brought here to us." The monk nodded and turned to walk off, heading towards the captured forces that were under guard.

There were quite a lot of them, and it would take some time for Sesshomaru and Kagome to finish.

Kagome glanced at Sango, and then sighed. "I imagine that those who surrendered should be put to work bringing the dead here for burial – why don't you go talk with Sugimi-sama and ask him to have it done? There's a lot of dead, and it's going to take a while to get them all taken care of." Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she thought of something. "There's one good thing about all the carrion eaters that were here all night – the worst of the dismembered bodies will already be gone. I suppose those who have to carry them will be thankful for that."

Sango simply nodded before heading back to the tent – this particular battle was different in that its end would not leave the field choked with slowly rotting bodies. Most times, the dead of a battle were simply left where they fell, and there were many such battlefields littered across the landscapes of Japan.

But Kagome wasn't about to have that – this particular field would be different, and in the end, maybe it would be the last one, if things worked and the world was changed, going back to the way things were _supposed _to be.

One could only hope.

Eyeing the area that they would be working in for the day, Kagome shook her head, and with no warning, several soft, fluffy cushions appeared under a light colored awning.

Sesshoumaru glanced curiously at her; she shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Well, we _are_ going to be here all day – why sit on the hard ground? I'd definitely get very grouchy as the day wore on and I got more and more uncomfortable."

He nodded after a moment and strode over to the shaded spot, sitting down gracefully, he extended a hand to her, waiting for her to take it and sit at his side.

He watched the first captives move sullenly over towards them, and without looking at her, said, "You are certain you wish to do this, mate? It will not upset me if you choose another task. I know your heart is gentle, and I do not wish to see it harmed," he finished softly.

After a moment of staring at the coming group of people, she looked down at her lap and sighed deeply, the sound sad. But her voice when she answered was firm.

"No. As much as I dread this responsibility, it's not something I could leave to another. I... have to be part of this. I'll be alright, Sesshomaru."

No more was said on the subject as the first of the captives were brought to stand before them, and the judgments began.


	73. Making Peace

**Chapter 72: Making Peace**

_I knew this duty would be difficult for her, _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as the day drew to a close, the last few to be judged standing before them. While she had held her demeanor through the long day, he could feel what those on the outside of their bond could not – she was wilting, badly.

Still, he was proud of her. Neither by word, deed, or expression had she given her sorrow away, and even now, when despair was eating at her, despair at what she'd had to do many times over the day, she held herself like the figure of authority she now was, even though it was obvious to him she did not like it in the least.

But he couldn't be anything but grateful that the day was almost over – she needed to get away from all of this, needed some time with him to restore her heart and mind.

Turning his attention to the last group of captured samurai and monks, he gazed at them flatly, already reading through their hearts and minds, as he knew Kagome was, from the strain in her thoughts.

"Your army has lost, your ideals have been turned away, and this-" he gestured all around them, to humans, half-demons and demons working together amiably, "-is the new way of things. Are you going to be part of it, whole-heartedly, or not?" he questioned flatly.

Hatred seethed in three of the beings before them, one samurai and two monks, and it was apparent that they would only be the cause of more suffering and grief were they to leave this field alive. The hearts of the two monks, especially, read like an open book – if they were not stopped, they would leave this place, and move on to other places, attempting to foment hatred and fighting amongst the races once more.

They would have to be killed here, to save lives in the long run, and Kagome knew it as well as he did. Motioning to the guards, he had the three separated from their fellows and taken to the area where executions were taking place – out of sight and hearing of his little mate. While she knew what was happening, there was no need for her to see or hear it.

The rest watched silently as the three were led off, and Sesshoumaru spoke once more, dragging their attention back to him and his mate.

"If your hearts are not filled with hatred, why did you follow Ungai to begin with?"

There were glances all around, and then a monk stepped forward to answer for the small group. He bowed reverently to the kami he was standing before, and then sank to his knees, showing obeisance. "Forgive our misjudgment, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama. We followed Ungai at first because we believed his cause, thinking that evil youkai should not be allowed to ravage the innocent. Then he began to change, and we were frightened – we could not leave. And for the samurai – they had no choice in who their masters chose to support, just as they never do when a clan leader declares war on another."

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew these things, but they wanted to see how they would choose to present themselves. When the monk had knelt before them, there was no hatred or deceit in his heart, and the other men behind him had followed his example, kneeling and showing proper, _honest _respect. To _both_ of them, human goddess - and _youkai_ god.

He gestured as Kagome's face broke into a relieved smile, and said, "You are free to go. It would show your remorse for your actions to volunteer to help with restoring this place as the others are doing, but it is your choice."

There were thankful nods all around, and the group of men rose, disappearing immediately after bowing once more. Without another thought to those around them, Sesshoumaru turned to his mate and eyed her wilting form with concern.

"_This is what I wanted to avoid, beloved," _he thought at her, a concerned frown creasing his brow. "_Every action taken today scarred your heart, I can feel your pain as if it were my own. I would keep you from it all if you would but let me, Kagome."_

She smiled at him, thought it was tinted with sadness, there was also love. He was so worried for her, and she couldn't help the way it melted her heart. "What happened today hurt, you're right – but you heal me, Sesshoumaru. Feeling how much you love me, and knowing that you would take all of this on yourself to spare me – those things make me feel better. Life isn't all sweetness and light, and I know that, but you are _my_ balance. You balance the bad out, and take away the hurt." She clasped the hand he reached out to her, and caressed it with her thumb. "All I need is you, and I'm able to face whatever may come."

He didn't say anything, but he once more inundated her in his feelings for her, his devotion, his love, letting it do just what she claimed it did – heal her hurts. After a few minutes of sitting there ignoring everything around them as if they were the only things in the world, Sesshoumaru stood, effortlessly pulling her up with him, and still with no words between them, led her off towards the command tent.

Both of them wished to see what progress had been made this long, weary day of dealing with the aftermath of the battle for all of life.

Sesshoumaru wanted things done as soon as possible – because he had plans to take his sweet mate away from all the ugliness of the last few years, and spend time healing all the hurts that had accumulated from dealing with Naraku, and now this. All the pain that had scarred her heart would be eliminated.

She would always retain her soft, loving heart, come what may...

… he would make sure of it.

~oOo~

Izayoi looked up as her mate's eldest son entered the tent followed by his own mate, and it was easy to see the young woman's unhappy state of mind, though she tried to hide it. It was then she decided to speak to them as soon as possible, knowing that the subject she wished to address would please Kagome.

It would help to cheer her up, and that would also smooth things over with her very protective mate – the one hovering over her and keeping everyone else away.

_I think now would be a good time._

With that in mind, she stood up and, as the tent went quiet, she looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome and smiled lightly.

"I would like to have a word with both of you, if you don't mind." She caught Sesshoumaru's cautious expression, and finished with, "I think it is something that would please Kagome-sama, give her something nice to counteract the effects of this day."

Sesshoumaru was startled at her words, and even more so that she was showing such an empathy towards his little mate and her sadness. For that reason, he inclined his head and allowed his father's human mate to lead them to the back of the tent after whispering something to her mate to keep him still. He looked at his father, and was soothed a bit by his sire's calm smile.

Once they reached the rear of the tent and had gained as much privacy as was possible in such surroundings, she wasted no time in inviting them to sit. As soon as they were comfortable, she spoke.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was quite taken aback at her words.

"I wished, first of all, to apologize for my actions when we were in the other realms, Kagome-sama. I did not mean to take my frustration over my son's hard life out on you. I was pushing him to recognize the same thing that you had tried so hard to get him to understand, and that was that he was worthy of love." She sighed, looking away for a moment, before continuing. "And I was frustrated that it seemed that my mate's older son was getting what my own son had been denied for so long. It was wrong, and I regret making you feel as though you were abandoning Inuyasha. In a way, that's why I warned you of what he was going to do in bringing you back – I knew that Sesshoumaru-sama would find a way to bind you to his side, no matter what my son managed to do."

Kagome blinked, startled at first. So much had happened since that time, she'd forgotten that little incident. But then she smiled at the older woman, her heart feeling a little ease. "It's okay, Izayoi-sama. It's what a mother does, try to protect her children. I don't hold it against you at all," she assured the other woman.

The hime nodded, smiling at her for a moment, before she turned to regard Sesshoumaru steadily. She took a few moments to formulate her thoughts, then said, "In the past, things did not go well between you and I. At the time, I was too young, frightened, and uncertain to understand your hatred or your actions towards me, and you were too young and angry, too threatened by me to look past all of that and accept my presence in your father's life." Sadness crossed her face as she remembered that long-ago past. It made her sigh. "I would hope that we are now older and more mature, and that we can get along as we could not then. I do not want to force my mate to keep parts of his life separate because we cannot set aside our differences and act with maturity. It will take a bit of time, but I am willing to try, Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you?"

Sesshoumaru let his mind touch on the events she was hinting at, and sighed inwardly, knowing that she was actually being quite understanding in her words. In truth, he'd been an ass to her, and her death could really be laid at his feet. That she was willing to put it all aside for his father's sake, if nothing else, told him that she really did love his father, and he knew he could no longer carry the prejudices that he once had – not with the choices he, himself, had made.

With his mate's hopeful eyes turned on him, and his father's mate's steady gaze waiting, he inclined his head, and allowed a slightly softer look to enter his eyes. Izayoi proved herself to be quite perceptive and took the small signs as they were meant – a commitment to peace between them.

With a bright smile up at him, affection open in her eyes, Sesshoumaru's mind was immediately firmly on his little mate, and Izayoi, with a knowing smile, stood and excused herself, leaving the couple alone together as the male so obviously wanted.

"I'm glad you two will get along now, Sesshoumaru – I could see in his eyes that Sugimi-sama had hoped that you would this time around. I don't know anything about the past between you, but I can imagine how it must have been, and it would only hurt everyone for you guys to keep fighting."

Sesshoumaru sighed openly as memories flooded him, and regret, something that he rarely felt, also opened up within him. _There was nothing good about what passed between my father's chosen and I. I have no desire to return to such hostilities – it would only damage my father, and hurt my mate. And I certainly can no longer claim such hatreds, at any rate, as, though she is no longer human, Kagome started out that way, and I had chosen her before she gained her divine nature. _He focused on her for a moment, at her smiling features and warm and loving expression, and could find no regret within himself for that choice. _No... were she still human, I would love her just the same. I understand you so much better, now, father._

"Just as we have demanded that hostilities between human and demon must end, so must the hatred and anger between she and I be laid to rest – in the past, where they belong. I no longer hold the same beliefs as I did then, and cannot hold her humanity against her. It is certain that I did not hate her for her personality, for I never allowed myself to know her enough to judge such a thing. She seems to be agreeable enough."

Kagome nodded, but before she could say anything, Touran's voice came from the front of the tent, and Sesshoumaru stood, pulling her up gently with him. "Come, mate, I have need to speak to the panther."

Startled but amenable, Kagome followed along behind her mate as he stepped from behind the partition, quiet as he walked to the front of the tent to confront the leader of the panthers. Curiosity was eating at her though, wondering what he wanted to say to the woman, and she shamelessly listened in as he spoke at length to her.

She noticed that she wasn't the only one listening, as Sugimi himself paid close attention to the interaction between his son and Touran. The two had never before gotten along, always hating each other and trying to kill one another. Of course, that was before he had intervened in their master's stealing of their souls, returning her siblings souls to them. After that, they had mostly stayed away from each other, simply sniping at each other when they did meet - with enjoyment - though Sesshoumaru would never admit that.

Still, everyone wondered what the two could have to talk about, and that was why the tent went silent – not one person inside it wasn't curious.

But it was all to no avail – Sesshoumaru was careful to block every sound, and all anyone had to go on was the expression of Touran to have any kind of clue to what was being said.

Kagome could have eavesdropped, unlike everyone else, but chose to respect her mate's silent wishes, even though the curiosity nearly ate her mind alive, and so she, along with everyone else, scowled slightly when the barrier around the two dropped, and the panther demoness disappeared.

"What?" he blandly enquired when he took note of all the stares.

After a few moments of loaded silence, Sugimi sighed and shook his head, dismissing the subject. "Now what, Sesshoumaru? Now that the victory is ours, and the cleanup well in hand, what is needed?"

At that particular question, the younger daiyoukai frowned at his father. "You have been given life anew, father – do you need me to tell you how to live it? The changes that need take place in the world will have no bearing on your life, you are free to do as you choose – once everything is finished here, of course," he said, a sense of amusement entering his voice at his father's scowl.

Eyeing his son with a suspicious gaze, Sugimi chose not to make anything out of Sesshoumaru's words, instead turning his attention back to the matters at hand, leaving those still in the tent to do whatever they chose to do.

Kagome looked over her companions with fondness, her eyes catching on a rather weary Sango, but before she could speak, Miroku and another taijya followed by Ryozo, entered the tent and walked up to confer in low voices with Sango. Within moments, the men were gone, followed by Sango, and Kagome chuckled, a sense of melancholy settling inside her. _Our lives are separating, now... we each have different responsibilities and wants in life, and can no longer remain the way we were, _she sighed. It was a good thing, but it also saddened her. She wondered how everyone's lives would shape, now, hers and Sesshoumaru's not the least in her mind.

For it occurred to her in that moment, her divine duties – and her mates. What would they do about the Western Lands? Would they really have time to govern and protect just that one part of creation, now that they held responsibility to_ all_ lands? _Looks like he and I have a lot of thinking to do, _she decided wryly, _now that this mess is pretty much over. Sure, the changes we began will need more work, but what else do we have to do? We're both so new to this._

Sesshoumaru wasn't oblivious to those same things; he'd pondered on them already. But where Kagome began to doubt, to worry, he began to plan, and make decisions about things. He wanted to settle matters quickly, because he and his mate needed time away – time to work through everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

Hard to believe that it had only been a matter of weeks since they had been forcibly returned to life. With a magnanimous gesture towards peace, the daiyoukai decided not to punish his brother for forcing he and Kagome back to this realm, understanding that fault for such was truly to be laid at Amaterasu's door. It had all been part of her scheme to defeat her brother, and his actions had been needed, though unwelcome at the time.

Glancing at his little mate, he said, "Perhaps you and I should return to the village this evening, mate. Though doubtless, father dispatched runners to the village to apprise those there of the victory, I am certain the kit and Rin would appreciate our return."

"Not to mention Jaken," she mumbled under her breath, the thought of the loyal, though annoying little gami almost making her want to roll her eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't react to his mate's words or thoughts, though he was amused. He simply held out his hand and let her grasp it, then cast a glance at his father, before allowing his essence, and that of Kagome's to dissipate, almost instantaneously reforming just outside the barriers around the village. As soon as they reformed, he let go his mate's hand and followed along sedately behind her as she headed straight for the elder miko's hut, quite well aware that there would be several hours ahead of discussion as she rehashed everything for the benefit of those who had remained behind here in the village.

While she was busy doing that, he let his mind wander, pondering once more over life – and what he and his mate would now make of it.

There were, of course, endless possibilities, and that kept his mind occupied until the hour had grown late and everyone else had sought their beds, his mate curled up against him, allowing herself to sleep, as well.

He was quite content to sit up and watch over everyone, though it was not strictly necessary any longer.


	74. A New Order in the West

**Chapter 73: A New Order in the West**

Morning came sooner than Kagome would have liked, leaving her a little shorter tempered than was usual for her, but everyone simply gave her her space, knowing that the last days and weeks had been particularly stressful for the young woman.

Even Sesshoumaru was calm with her, not allowing her snippiness to upset him, just letting the children chivy her back into a good mood, and before long, she was back to being her usual perky self, happy and content that those she cared for were safe.

That wasn't to say that all had survived the battle – there had been several people that she had been forced to revive – Kikyou, and her betrothed, among them.

They had been caught in a position that had quickly gone wrong, and neither his power nor hers had been enough to save them from being inundated and swarmed over as that portion of Ungai's army had simply rolled over them as though they were not even there.

She had come across them as she had been moving through the battlefield healing and restoring those who were worthy of such, and the miko and her love were both happy to be revived – Kagome couldn't help but sympathize with Kikyou - she had been far too exposed to death's cold touch in her relatively short life.

But she would not have to suffer such again for some time to come, and Kagome was content with that – the miko would have her happiness – kami knew she'd earned it.

The group of hanyou that had come to join the army had fared the best – they hadn't fallen to sword or bow, monk or samurai, Nyoko's enchantment to keep them safe from the monks having worked well, and their own skill in survival, having grown up pretty much the enemy of two races, taking care of the rest. It occurred to her to mention to Sesshoumaru that they made excellent soldiers, due to just those facts – a thing that he refused to answer, seeing as how anything he could say to that would only cause his little mate to get angry again.

There was no need to point out that things would be different for them from now on, as it went without saying, and he deliberately changed the subject. After all night long spent thinking about what they would do now that the misadventures were over, he wanted some input from her – it would not do to make such decisions alone.

There were literally endless possibilities for them, though some would have to wait for a time, as they did have responsibilities to Rin and the kit at this point, exploring the universe as Kagome had mentioned desiring to do would have to wait.

And now, with his father's return, came changes he'd already been thinking on. It would not, he had decided, behoove him to continue to hold title to the Western Lands alone, when he could no longer claim duty only to them. Nor could he have the freedom needed as a higher kami, one who was not bound to a small area or shrine, to live up to his new title of the god of chaos if he remained as the Western Lord. He would give up the lesser title to his father, in order to make way for the greater title he now found himself bound to. While he would always have a stronger bond to the Western Lands, now, his purview held within it all of creation, and the same fell for Kagome.

After breakfast had been eaten, he pulled his mate away; leading her to the well clearing, and sitting her down, he explained all his carefully thought out ideas on the discrepancies between his lesser title, and his greater title, and found that Kagome agreed – though with regret.

He was surprised by that, and asked why she felt such an emotion towards the idea of him giving up the Western Lands to his father.

"It's not so much that I care about the title, Sesshoumaru," she sighed, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "It's just... I hadn't thought of that when I stuck you with the responsibility of chaos. I hadn't meant to cost you your rightful title and lands," she said, that regret shining brightly in her eyes as she lifted them to him. Then her brow furrowed. "But... wouldn't you still be the heir? At some point, long into the future or not, you would still be left to take the title once more, ne?"

He shook his head, silver strands drifting over his shoulder in the light breeze. "No. I would also step aside as heir, giving that place to Inuyasha." His mouth turned down a bit at the edges at that thought. "Though father will have much to do to make the whelp worthy of the title, and the lands. Still, I cannot hold to one relatively small piece of land, when in the larger scheme of things, the duties to each would be difficult to maintain properly. In this way, I can fulfill my duties to the West in the best way left to me – by passing it back to my father to continue as Lord until such time as he once more passes on, while I take over the responsibilities to creation that I am now bound to."

Once more looking down at her suddenly stilled hands, Kagome didn't know how to feel in that moment, knowing what his heritage and title had always meant to him. It spoke to who he was that he was willing to do what he saw as best for the Western Lands, even when that was giving them up. It made it hard for her to not feel greatly guilty at what she had stuck him with – and without really even asking.

Her downward spiraling thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

He reached out with one finger and gently tilted her face up, meeting her gaze solemnly. "I will not pretend that this is easy for me, mate – to give up everything I have trained my entire life to hold. But... it did not escape my notice that Amaterasu-sama had always intended for both you and I to take up the mantle's that we now carry, so I believe that my time as the Western Lord, and the training for it, were deliberate. It helped to shape me for my ultimate destiny, which is beside you as the other half of the yin and yang of balance and chaos."

Holding her gaze for a moment, he pulled her face to his and tenderly kissed her, letting himself meld with her in a way that neither humans nor youkai truly could – it was an intimacy reserved only for the gods, and he used it shamelessly in his kiss, determined to bring her out of her melancholy over his decision.

Anyone on the outside looking in would have been unable to actually see two forms, Sesshoumaru and Kagome, instead, they would have seen two souls melding as one, aura's weaving endlessly together, and they would have been struck by the beauty of it. But the gods make love in ways that are completely different than anything any mortal being could understand – even though the coupling is basically the same on a physical plane, there's another side to it that no mortal will ever know... or be allowed to see.

Finally, Sesshoumaru pulled back and let his mate breathe, holding her hazy gaze with his own. "I do not regret my fate, Kagome. Were you to offer it to me a thousand times, a thousand and _one_ times, I would say yes, and take this life with you over any other. Do not regret for me."

Kagome searched his gaze for long moments, looking into every corner of his soul, and found that his words were true, and with a sweet blush sweeping over her cheeks, she nodded, and let the subject drop.

It was time to move to a different topic.

"So... if you give up the title... what are we going to be doing? I mean, we still have Shippo and Rin to raise – we're not exactly free agents, ne? Those two need a stable home life, Sesshoumaru. They deserve it after the lives they've lived so far," she said slowly, her thoughts spinning with confusion.

"This is something that I have considered. I believe that we will continue with our original plans of living within the Western Lands – in the den where we mated," he replied.

Blushing, Kagome looked away, a little cough covering her embarrassment. "But... won't your father live there now with Izayoi-sama?"

"Do you honestly see the hime living in a den?" he asked, a slight coolness in his voice. "She is not used to such hardship. No... I have already undertaken to provide father and his mate with a fitting abode – if an Inu Lord of father's caliber is to live in a human dwelling, it will be a fitting one, make no mistake."

Eyes narrowing on her mate, Kagome said, "That's what you were talking to Touran about! You told her that she could repay the debt she owed you for the return of her family's lives by providing a suitable home for your father somewhere within the Western Lands!"

He inclined his head in agreement. "I did. After Naraku, there are many abandoned human palaces from which to choose, and Touran will pick out a fitting one, and then inform me."

Kagome tilted her head, still eyeing him suspiciously. "I don't know... seems an awfully easy way for you to let her off the hook with regards to her debt to you."

He looked back at her haughtily. "It removes me from the unwanted necessity of seeing her again. This discharges the debt, and frees me from the onus of her... company... any further," he said, his voice cooling another few degrees.

Not impressed, she merely waved off his excuses. "Uh-huh. Anyway... so we go live in the den like we originally planned, and raise the kids. Then what?"

"Once Rin and the kitsune are of age to live on their own, we do what we choose, mate. Perhaps that exploring you were speaking of?"

She thought about that for a few minutes, a pleased smile crossing her face, and nodded. "Okay," was all she said.

Now that the decision had been made, Sesshoumaru found himself wishing to get things finished, and without further ado, escorted his mate back to the battlefield, after notifying Jaken that he was once more in charge of the children, to the little gami's dismay. The daiyoukai paid no attention, however, turning and disappearing between one breath and the next, along with Kagome, leaving Jaken standing with two overly rambunctious children, and a laughing Kaede.

When they arrived back at the battle site, both were pleased; a great deal had been accomplished since yesterday, the area pretty much cleaned of the fallen, and the mass grave looked ready to be covered over.

It also looked as though a great deal of those involved had already disappeared, heading home now that the battle was over, and they could return to their own peaceful pursuits. Sesshoumaru was pleased – the sooner done, the sooner everyone could get settled, leaving he and his mate to themselves.

They needed the time, there was no denying that, since they had a great deal to now accustom themselves to.

He entered the command tent with Kagome trailing behind to see only the main core of the group still there. Looking at his father and meeting familiar golden eyes, he inclined his head to his sire.

"Father, I have need to speak with you – privately. There are... things, we should discuss."

Everyone watched them as Kagome took a seat next to Sango, curious as to what the daiyoukai needed to discuss with his father so privately.

"Oi, we-" Inuyasha caught the sidelong glare from his brother, and abruptly changed his words, "-woman, what's with the bastard? What's he being all secretive about?" he asked as the two males stepped from the tent.

Kagome turned an icy glare of her own on the hanyou, making his ears snap back against his head.

"Inuyasha, don't make me zap you again. You really need to learn to watch your potty mouth, I swear. You don't have to curse for every other word!" She turned her nose up at him. "And it's none of your business what Sesshoumaru needs to say to your dad – that's between them unless they decide to tell you, got it?"

Everyone lounging on the pillows laughed at the exchange, shaking their heads at the red-clad hanyou now scowling petulantly at them all.

"Inuyasha, you think by now you would know Kagome-sama well enough to know what _not_ to say to her – and how not to say it," Miroku chuckled.

"Keh!"

Kagome turned her head pointedly away from the sulking half-demon, asking Sango, "So... what are you and Miroku's plans now, Sango? Now that everything is finally calming down."

The taijiya blushed at the suddenly lecherous look from her betrothed, and stuttered out, "W-well, I imagine the same as everyone else in this tent besides you and Sesshoumaru-sama, since you two already did the deed," she teased. "There's about to be a whole slew of weddings, I think, don't you?"

A pleased smile lighting the blush across her cheeks even more, Kagome glanced over to catch Kikyou's eye, and asked, "And what about you and Kisho, Kikyou?"

A shy blush lit the other woman's cheeks, too, and Kisho smiled and answered for her, taking her hand into his own. "She has agreed to be my mate, and once we are all done here, we will go to my home in the north – if anything is left of it. If not," he sighed, "we will rebuild."

With everyone's attention on those two, no one noticed Inuyasha's nostalgic expression as he watched Kikyou and Kagome talking – except Nyoko, and she sighed a little, before standing and pulling a startled Inuyasha up with her. She smiled at everyone pleasantly but absently.

"If you all would excuse us, a certain inu and I need to have a talk," was all she said as she led a suddenly nervous hanyou from the tent.

Both brows in her bangs, Kagome said, "Wow. I wonder what _that_ was all about?"

~oOo~

Once they were well away from the tent, Nyoko looked at Inuyasha, for the first time in her life feeling a bit... uncertain. What had that expression on his face inside the tent meant?

Not one to beat around the bush, she decided to simply ask him instead of jumping to conclusions.

"Do you regret letting them both go?" she asked bluntly, startling the now wide-eyed hanyou so badly he stumbled.

"W-what?" he actually squeaked, unwilling to take in what she was truly asking.

"You heard me. Do you regret being stuck with me instead of Kikyou or Kagome-sama?" she asked, her voice becoming tight.

"No! Why would you think something like that, anyway, stupid?" he almost shouted, his astonishment turning to belligerence at the question.

"I saw the look on your face back there, Inuyasha, even if no one else did, and it sure looked like regret to me," she snapped back.

With a growl, Inuyasha grabbed her by her arms and shook her, just a little, before letting go and turning his back to her, visibly trying to regain control of his temper. After a few moments, his shoulders relaxed a little, and he sighed, then turned back to look at her.

"Look... both of them are parts of my past, and I loved them both at different points. I won't deny that. And part of me always will love them... but we weren't meant to be together in that way, and I'm okay with that." He looked away from her for a moment, then sighed again and looked back at her. "And besides... Kagome's a kami now – and I'm in no way her match. Sesshoumaru is, and I'm glad she's happy. Much as I detest admitting it-" his expression soured, "-the bastard loves her, and will take good care of her."

"And what about Kikyou," Nyoko asked, her eyes intent.

"Kikyou... there was just too much between us, and most of it wasn't good. We wouldn't have lasted, even if we'd tried to get together, and I can see that now. I don't regret you, and I won't, either. So get that thought out of your head, okay?"

Nyoko considered him for a small amount of time, and then smiled a little, accepting his embrace as he pulled her to him and proceeded to thoroughly disprove her fears.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru moved around towards the back of the tent, wishing to put a little space between he and his father and those still in the tent for the coming discussion. It was a serious matter when a Lord abdicated his throne, no matter the reason for it, and he wanted no interruptions.

After reaching an oddly scarred area of ground, he turned and faced his sire, meeting his father's solemn expression firmly.

There was a contemplative silence for a moment, and then Sugimi broke it.

"Have you made your peace with my hime, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, jumping right in.

Brow cocked, Sesshoumaru considered his father for a slice of time that was infinitely small, yet seemed so large, and then inclined his head in the affirmative. "What was in the past will remain in the past, father. Now is the time for rapprochement, between she and I no less than between demon, half-demon, and human."

"I am glad to hear that," he admitted, a relieved expression settling on his face. "I would not like the distance that previous enmity would have engendered between us, my son."

Sesshoumaru was well aware of what his father was saying; had he forced the issue, Sugimi would have chosen his mate. At one time, that would have only angered him – indeed, that is exactly what had caused him to hate Izayoi with such passion in the past. Now... now however, that he had his own mate, he could understand his father's stance just fine – had the situation been reversed, he would have chosen the same, though it would have hurt.

"That is no longer a concern, father. But nor is it the reason I have called you here. There is another issue that I have resolved within myself, and it is time to bring it to your notice." He shifted a bit uncomfortably, now on the brink of giving up his birthright, everything he'd held for so long with so much passion, but with a sigh, he spoke, sealing his fate as the god of chaos he now was.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, do hereby abdicate my throne in favor of returning the title to my sire, and previous Lord over said Lands. I also-" he continued, to his father's shock, "-abdicate my position as heir."

It didn't take his father long to catch on to why his proud son was following that particular course, though, and his eyes softened on him. "You fear being unable to handle such divergent responsibilities as the Western Lands, and your newfound ones to the greater good," he said, sympathy evident in his eyes. He knew how hard this decision would have been for his son. "You have gained in wisdom greatly, Sesshoumaru, and I am proud that the promise of greatness that lay in you from the moment of your birth has been amply proven."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, a sense of pride at his father's understanding, and his professed pride in him, only adding to his feeling that the way he had chosen was correct.

"Where will you live?" Sugimi asked, curious.

"In the den in the Western Lands." He shrugged, the gesture oddly elegant. "All the kami have a place here within the lands that is sacred to them, and that place is so to both I and Kagome. And for now, at least, we have responsibilities to the children we have taken under our protection – neither she nor I would abandon Rin or the kit. They will need a stable home, and we can give them that in the den."

Sugimi was relieved, he had to admit; despite the fact that his son was now a member of the pantheon of the kami, along with his mate, he had not wanted him to disappear into the heavenly realms. Now that he was once more alive, he wished to have a relationship with both of his sons, and with Sesshoumaru actually still living in the West, he could.

Not to mention, any god would protect his home, and if he made one for himself within the Western Territories, he would be sure to assist his father in making sure they were always safe.

With a last sigh, he nodded, accepting his son's abdication. "I, Sugimi, accept the title of Lord of the West from its predecessor, Sesshoumaru, taking on all duties of said title." He looked away for a moment thoughtfully, then finished with, "I also accept the title of heir back and will name a new heir at a time of my choosing." It was an unspoken given that Inuyasha would end up as heir – _after _he'd been whipped into shape.

And with those few words, Sesshoumaru of the West was no more, instead becoming fully and with finality Sesshoumaru...

Lord of Chaos, and Mate to the Lady of Balance.


	75. Weddings and Meddling By Kagome

**Chapter 74: Weddings and Meddling By Kagome**

It had only been one week since the battle that had decided the future of all creation – and the goddess that had been the reason for it all, along with her mate, had demanded, in typical Kagome fashion, that all those who were promised to wed...

Do it.

And she was going to make sure it was done right, she let them all know, by marrying them all herself.

In one day.

Inuyasha thought to laugh at Miroku and Sango, being basically commanded to get on with it, thinking himself immune, since he wasn't getting married, he'd be getting mated.

He flinched when an evilly grinning Kagome turned on him and said, "Oh, don't bet on it, Inuyasha. You, and Nyoko, and Kikyou and Kisho,_ will _be getting married, as well. You don't have any choice. By the time I'm done, you will be so bound together, nothing but one of the kami will ever be able to pull you apart," she finished, rubbing her hands together with glee.

He stared at her with dismay. "Aww, come on, Kagome! What's a wedding, anyway, compared to a mating? We'll already be unbreakably bound!"

"No... Nyoko will be bound to _you_, but _you_ won't be quite so bound to_ her_. I'm going to take care of that little detail." She grabbed the hanyou by his ear, and dragged him over to Kisho and Miroku, who had been watching quietly, knowing better than to argue with the fiery little goddess.

"Take him. Get him out of those dratted fire rats and into the clothing in the hut I've set aside for your use, and then get yourselves ready. When I send Sesshoumaru for you, you'd better appear like good little boys-" she narrowed her eyes dangerously, "-or _else._ Understood?"

To the tune of the snickers of every female around, the guys nodded silently and dragged the whimpering hanyou off, Sugimi following along behind to help whip his son into shape. Izayoi, hiding a smile, shook her head and turned to head off with the ladies to the hut set aside for them to get ready in.

Pleased, Kagome nodded busily, and then met her mate's calm, yet amused gaze. "Well, now_ I_ need to figure out what to wear." She looked down at her rather practical outfit and frowned, displeased. "This certainly won't cut it."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow as he looked at her. "Then choose something else. It is not as though the capacity to change what you are wearing in an instant does not lie within you. There is no need for dramatics."

She glared at him, giving him the evil eye, and he decided it might be best to leave her to it; after a considering glance, he turned on his heel and followed along after his father and the other males.

Kagome nodded sharply as he left. "That's right, run away with your tail tucked between your legs, Sesshoumaru," she muttered.

_'Ah, but you like the tail between my legs, do you not, mate? And with this day of weddings and matings, I am sure it will inspire my amorous tendencies. You should be as prepared as the new brides for a long night, little mate,' _he purred into her mind, and she blushed crimson.

_'Sesshoumaru!' _she gasped, her knees weakening at that promise.

_'I see no reason to hide my desire for my mate, especially within the confines of our bond. I want you, and I will have you... just be glad I am willing to wait for you to finish this... duty.'_

Hands clasped to hot cheeks, it was Kagome's turn to decide that the better part of valor was discretion, and so she chose to leave that whole thing alone, instead focusing on what she wanted to wear.

With a sigh, she disappeared into the ether as she tried to decide what she wished to look like. With a little wicked smirk, she suddenly realized that she wasn't bound to Japanese clothing... she could pick out anything that ever existed, or she could create her own design.

After a moment, she grinned gleefully.

_Sesshoumaru won't know what hit him! _

~oOo~

Two hours later, three men appeared, dressed to the nines in traditional clothing, and walked solemnly to the hut that their three ladies were waiting for them in. Each one nearly swallowed their tongues as they caught sight of their women – not one of them had ever seen clothing so exquisite, and it was clear that Kagome had been meddling again.

As they escorted their ladies to the area that had been set aside for the weddings, the village all came out to follow the bridal procession, and it was with a huge escort that the group found themselves standing before a goddess that, oddly enough, looked downright frumpy compared to everyone else.

Every single person there blinked, wondering what the heck she was doing dressed like a plain little miko with no looks to speak of – including her very shocked mate.

She giggled to herself – just wait 'til the wedding was over... and then they'd all get a good look at what she was going to look like for the after-wedding celebrations. After all, it wouldn't do for her to outshine the brides at their own wedding, ne? She could wait to seduce her mate with her unearthly beauty until _afterward._

Smoothing her features to reflect calm, she waited until the three couples were standing before her, then spoke.

"After everything that we all have been through to get to this point, it heals my heart to see the three couples here today, determined to bind their lives together. And not just a human couple, but a demon-human couple, and a half-demon-human couple. These three couples," she looked out at the silent crowd, "represent the best of us all. Never forget that it is in unity that we will find the best of each other."

She looked at each one of those standing before her, holding each gaze for several seconds, then nodded. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Kisho... do each of you promise to protect, defend, care for, and most importantly love, the three women here with you this day?" she asked. "To bind yourselves only to them, and to support them in all their endeavors?"

Inuyasha answered first, looking down to meet Nyoko's smiling eyes. Without looking away from her, he nodded to Kagome. "Keh. Hell yeah. From this day on, she's stuck with me."

The two other males, as well as those amongst the crowd who'd heard his words chuckled, and both Kisho and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"What he said," Miroku agreed, "though without the cursing."

"Hai... I will always take care of you, Kikyou," Kisho echoed Kagome's statement, smiling at the miko's sweet pink blush.

"Good. Ladies... do you agree to be protected, defended, and cared for by these males? To stand by them, and support them in whatever they do? To be bound to them, as much as they will be bound to you?"

Three simple yeses echoed each other, none of the ladies feeling the need to elaborate, and Kagome smiled. "Excellent. Then it's time to get to the binding. Face your partner," she instructed.

Wondering what she had in mind, the three couples did as ordered...

And in an instant, their entire world-views changed, as Kagome did to them, what Amaterasu had done to her.

She combined them, moving them through each other. It only lasted seconds, but once it was over, not one of them could ever argue that they were not completely bound together, and none of them would ever forget those few seconds that they were not two beings, but one.

They actually lived within each other, and the youkai way of marking was almost redundant. Oh, Inuyasha and Kisho would still mark their respective mates, but it wouldn't, it _couldn't,_ bring them any closer than they already were.

Tears graced the faces of the women, while awe painted their male's expressions, and, with a huge smile and a voice that reached even the furthest parts of the crowd, Kagome announced, "What I have blessed and joined, let no one tear asunder!"

A huge cheer broke out in the meadow, and Kagome grinned at the embracing couples, before turning to walk over to her own mate. He was watching her with a peculiar expression, and she knew just what he was asking with that look.

Her form blurred as she sauntered towards him, and when she was visible again, he almost choked – and the cheering crowd fell silent as her goddess glow and full aura burst into vivid life over the entire area.

"Is this more to your liking, Sesshoumaru?" she asked archly, as he stared at her, unable to move or breathe for several long seconds.

When he got his breath back, he growled heatedly at her, his own aura bursting into life around him as his body reacted to the vision before him.

He'd never seen clothes the like of what she was wearing, but by all the gods, it was the most provocative clothing to ever grace his sight.

She was wearing a sapphire blue gown edged with gold that totally molded to her figure as though made for her. The sleeves were fitted at her upper arms, but flared outward from the elbows to end in a wide flare that trailed at the bottom almost to the ground.

The bodice of the gown fitted like a glove, with a just slightly daring neckline, then flared from the hips to flow around her and just touch the ground. A gold belt was clasped loosely around her waist, then the ends trailed down the front of the gown.

The color exactly matched her eyes, and the gold matched his, and he couldn't drag his eyes off of her. "What form of clothing is that?" he asked, a husky note in his voice causing a shiver to trail down her spine.

"It's a style of gown from England, in Europe. Do you like it?" she asked, though the answer was obvious. She wanted to _hear_ it.

"It is... different. But... very, very beautiful. I believe I like this style of clothing, Kagome," he replied. "And your hair?"

She smiled, pleased with what she'd done with it. She'd twisted it up into an elegant updo, with sapphires and diamonds twined within it winking in the light. It left her haloed in entire spectrums of color, and Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes from his little mate.

"My own design. I thought it would compliment the dress... and get a lovely response out of you, my dear, overly self-contained mate."

"Minx," he breathed. "You did this to torture me for my earlier words. But this has only fueled my determination to have you, Kagome. Later... oh, yes... later, we will disappear to a place no one will find us, and then..." he trailed off, and Kagome smiled through a pleased blush.

She held his promise-laden gaze for a few more seconds, and then turned to face the still-quiet crowd with a huge smile.

"It's time to celebrate, for today is the beginning of a new world – a world we all fought hard for. Eat, be merry, and enjoy this day of blessings for all of us!"

The crowd broke then, heading back towards the village, and the feast that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had provided. It certainly came in handy at times, being a goddess, she mused. Feeding several thousand hungry people would have been a nightmare back when she was still human.

Sesshoumaru held out his arm to his mate with courtly grace, and together, the two godly beings trailed along behind the newly joined couples, content to watch their family and friends celebrate and enjoy the lives they had fought so hard to gain.

It was much deserved happiness, as far as Kagome was concerned, and though he would never say it, she knew Sesshoumaru was also pleased with how it had all fallen into place.

~oOo~

There was good cheer in the village that day, as everyone celebrated the weddings, the win, and their chances at new lives. Food and drink flowed freely, and music and dancing kept everyone occupied until deep into the night.

No one really noticed when the three newly wed couples disappeared, but that wasn't so surprising, when there were several thousand people moving in and out of the village confines.

However, when Touran appeared just before sundown, looking for Sesshoumaru, the new god caught her presence immediately, and cornered her away from his father.

"You have found a place?" he asked, speaking before she could even blink.

She shook her head at his impatience.

"Why else do you think I'm here? I don't enjoy your presence any more than you do mine, dog god," she taunted, obviously not impressed with his divinity.

Before he could use her to sharpen his claws, his mate appeared next to him with a disapproving expression on her face.

He decided it might be better to wait for another time to get the panther back. "Hn. Where is this dwelling?" he demanded, instead.

"Not too far from the center of the Western Lands, actually. Apparently, the clan that held it recently made a few bad decisions on who to ally themselves with, and as a result, lost everything. The palace itself is in excellent condition, and was going to be taken by the clan that defeated them." She held up a clawed hand, and cracked her knuckles with a grin. "I persuaded them to look elsewhere for another palace to steal."

Getting the area the place was in from the picture in Touran's mind, Sesshoumaru simply moved them all there, shocking the panther demoness with the speed that he was now capable of traveling. If you could really call it traveling, as he really didn't even move – he just blinked, and there they all were.

He looked the outside over with a critical eye, then invited himself in to tour the inside. After a little while, he once more exited the building, tilting his head grudgingly at the demoness. "It is... adequate. _Barely_."

Another frown from Kagome, and Sesshoumaru let it lie, simply taking them all back to the village.

He turned to go hunt his father down, then paused, looking over his shoulder. "Your debt is discharged – now there is no more reason to cross paths with you again. You may go." And with that, he continued on his way, ignoring the glare he could feel crawling up his back.

Kagome huffed in disgust at his attitude, then smiled at Touran. "Ignore him, he's not worth the trouble," she said, loud enough for him to hear. "Thanks for your help. You and yours are more than welcome to enjoy the feast. I'm sure you are all hungry, and there's certainly plenty."

Touran bowed, thanking her, then motioned for her people to follow, and meandered on down to the cooking pits, hungry, and ready to eat. They were welcomed quite warmly, and soon they were all sitting around, eating and drinking quite contentedly with everyone else.

It was a picture that made Kagome very happy.

After watching for a few minutes with a small smile on her face, she went after her mate, determined to see what he was up to. And to reprimand him for being so mean to Touran.

But when she found him, she decided to wait – he was speaking to his father, and she didn't want to interrupt, knowing what they were discussing.

While she waited, she turned her mind to the palace that Touran had found for Sugimi and his mate, and how they could get it cleaned up, and ready for occupancy. Of course, there was an entire village of people that would probably be willing to help... but Kagome could take care of the cleanup herself – a sort of welcoming gift for the couple.

But with a palace, came the need for servants. And that... she had an idea for. After all, there were a lot of dispossessed villagers that were now living here, that had no jobs and no real prospects at this point. They would probably be quite willing to do the jobs required, since this would give them a place to live, and a way to make a living.

With a glance at the two males that were still deep in discussion, Kagome smiled secretively, and disappeared, only to reappear at the new palace of the Western Lords. With a mischievous smile, she eyed the palace, and then walked right inside, her goddess glow more than enough to light any room she pleased. Not that she really needed it, because she'd already memorized the layout of the place, and she only needed a few moments to transform it from a derelict palace, to a beautiful home ready to welcome its new occupants.

Now all she needed were the servants...

She could take care of that tomorrow. Glancing around once more at the gorgeous furnishings that she had provided for her father-in-law and his mate, she decided to put a barrier around the place – she didn't want to have to go chase any stupid bandits down that decided to come steal the results of her efforts.

Within moments, the glow around the palace intensified, then faded, and the barrier was set. Satisfied, Kagome headed back to the village with plans to be up early in the morning so she could find enough servants to at least get a good start on staffing the place.

Things were coming together quite well. By tomorrow afternoon, the Western Lord would be able to move into his new home, and she and Sesshoumaru would then be able to get a start on setting up their lives.

Popping back into the same area he and his father had been speaking in, Kagome sighed when she realized they were still talking. After a moment, she decided to take a quick jaunt to the den, and make it liveable, as well. At least this way, they could all just head there on the morrow, and it would already be ready for them.

When she arrived and stepped into the entrance, she could feel the cave pulse at her entrance, welcoming her, and she smiled, enchanted. It appeared that her bond with the land was strong, and it recognized her.

With a happy sparkle in her eyes, she began to furnish the place, starting with the alcoves off to the sides that they hadn't needed to use during their mating. There were several of them, and choosing two that were side by side, she set them up for the children, one all male, and the other daintily female, like Rin. Comfortable off-the-floor beds appeared, soft and cushy and far more comfortable than anything either child had ever slept on; Kagome couldn't wait for the kids to see them.

Pillows and blankets came next, and then all the necessary accoutrements that a child could enjoy – toys, colors and coloring books, and even books for reading, so she could begin teaching them how to do so. She wouldn't, after all, neglect their education.

Then, satisfied, she moved into the much larger cavern that held the hot spring. This room, she would take as theirs. After all, the others could still have their baths in the room. She set up screens for privacy, then moved over to the other side of the room. With a wicked grin, she conjured a huge bed, then covered it all in black silks. Her mate would look magnificent naked in that bed.

A couple of wardrobes later, and that room was done.

In the front part of the cave, she created a nice firepit as a centerpiece for the family to sit around on cold days, or in the evenings while dinner was cooking. Low tables and pillows appeared around it, and even a few more regular chairs, up off the floor such as she was used to from her own era.

She hardened the floor, as well, determined to keep the dirt out, and then set about creating a barrier to cover over the huge opening to the cave. It needed to keep out the cold, the heat, and wind and rain. As well as the uninvited. It sprang to life as it was imagined, glowing blue against the stone for several seconds, then fading to something that looked like nothing so much as glass.

It kept the beautiful view, while keeping the cave away from the effects of the weather – and nosy people.

Finally, blowing her bangs out of her face, she looked around, satisfied with what she had accomplished. Just one more night, and they could come home.

Home...

It was such a nice word, and one she had almost given up in despair that they would ever be able to have such a thing. Home... it denoted peace, and contentment, and happiness, and because they had had so many foes to vanquish, they hadn't been able to even think about such things until their opponents had been destroyed.

But all that was done, and now it was time to bring her family to settle in.

Tomorrow afternoon, and no later. She'd waited long enough.

Sweeping her gown up into her hands so as to keep the flowing skirts out of any leftover dirt, she disappeared once more, heading back to her mate.

This time when she appeared, he was waiting, a quirked brow asking the question for him.

"Just wrapping up a few loose ends," she said cheerfully. "I don't know about you," she yawned after a moment, "but I'm ready to go to sleep. Shall we adjourn to the well clearing and curl up together?"

Sesshoumaru, well aware that his mate wasn't about to answer him, simply nodded and took her hand to lead her back to that place where she had first entered his world.

Tomorrow, after all, would come early.

He had plans with his tired little mate, but they could wait... for a day or so. But once he had her home...

She wouldn't be getting much sleep at all.

Good thing she was a goddess, and could pretty much go without sleep forever – if she chose to. He was pretty certain he could convince her to lose at least a couple of days worth of sleep...

~oOo~

A/N: This story is winding down, and will be done in a chapter or two, depending on how I choose to end it.

After a year and a half, almost two years actually, I'm quite glad to end it. But the ride has been fun, and I'm proud and honored about all the awards that this story has won. So far, it has ten awards, and even has been nominated for Best Action/Adventure at the IYFG. That was truly an honor. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for their support!


	76. Going Home

**Chapter 75: Going Home**

The next morning, Kagome woke with a stretch and a smile on her face, feeling refreshed. She had had pleasant dreams, and that always put her in a happy frame of mind.

But something was poking at her...

She frowned. "Sesshoumaru?" she prompted her mate, who had sat up at the same time she did.

"Yes?" he returned idly, looking at her questioningly.

"Where's Kanna? I haven't seen her since the battle."

At that question, the inu frowned as well, uncertain. "I am not certain. Perhaps we should ask father – he may know more. If no one knows, we will look for her ourselves."

Nodding decisively, Kagome stood up and her form shimmered, and within moments, she was perfectly groomed once more – as though she'd spent hours doing it. She grinned. "Well, that's one benefit of all this goddess stuff, at least - it doesn't take hours to look decent anymore!"

Her mate merely shrugged as his own power rippled around him, returning him to a pristine state as well; after all, it was something he'd lived his entire life with, and so he didn't even think about it. It was just the way it was.

Without further ado, the powerful couple made their way to the village, knowing that, despite the late night, most of the villagers would be up – as would his father.

When they arrived on the outskirts of the village, Kagome glanced at her mate, and said, "Why don't you go talk to your father? I have something I need to take care of in the village first. If I'm done before you are, I'll find you."

One dark brow ascended into his bangs in question, but Kagome simply smiled and turned off the path, and he shook his head, amused at his little mate's machinations. He would let her keep her secrets – for now. With that, his mind turned to other matters, and he continued on his way towards his father's aura.

Kagome, in the meantime, had gone straight for Kaede's hut, knowing that was the place to start. She needed to gather at least a minimum contingent of servants and guards for Sugimi's new palace, and she would like to see everyone start settling down into their new lives.

Plus, she wanted to get done with everything, so she could take her own family home, content that everyone was finally happy.

Rapping on the doorframe, she waited for Kaede to bid her to enter, then pushed it back, stepping into the hut and smiling at a very wide awake miko.

"Good morning, Kaede! How are you feeling today?" she asked cheerfully, her smile bright.

"Ah, for as old as I am, Kagome-sama, I actually feel very good. It is the world around us, I am thinking – it feels fresh, and new, and like life is just beginning. I think that is your influence on it, ne?" she asked, her face tilted as she gazed at the young goddess fondly.

"It's everyone's influence, Kaede. We all fought for this new chance, and no one can take all the credit," she demurred with a waved hand and a blush. "But I'm really glad you're feeling better today."

"Aye," Kaede said slowly, "much, much better. In fact, I feel as I did twenty years ago – it is as though my age has reversed itself within my body, and the ailments I suffered are disappearing."

Kagome appeared pleased at that. "Good! That was all part of what Sesshoumaru and I did after the battle. People will find that they will slowly begin to live longer and longer, and their health will be better, as well. We started off slowly... for the most part. But-" she winked at the older woman, "-I will admit, that in a few cases I pushed the speed a little more. Your new health won't be disappearing anytime soon, Kaede."

The elderly woman, (who wasn't quite so elderly anymore) nodded, a thankful expression on her face. "I will not deny that news is not welcome – getting up every day had been getting more and more difficult for these aged bones." She eyed her visitor knowingly, and said, "Now, what be the real reason for your visit?"

Laughing, Kagome nodded. "Okay, you caught me. I stopped in because I have need of your help with something. Now that Sugimi-sama has once more become the Western Lord, his needs for a home have somewhat changed. A modest hut in a village won't cut it. So, Sesshoumaru has found him an appropriate palace – but we need servants. The village has become shelter to many who fled Ungai's depredations, but yet have no jobs and nothing to offer to the village."

A thoughtful look crossed Kaede's face, and she nodded encouragingly. "I believe I know what ye are saying. And it would be welcome to many of those that are now here and have nowhere else to go, and yet no prospects here, either." She was silent for a few moments, then said, "We will go to the area of the village that the newcomers have been staying in, and speak to them. I believe ye will find many quite grateful for the chance ye be offering."

With no further ado, Kaede stood, a great deal easier than Kagome had ever seen her, and led the way from her hut, escorting the young goddess to the perimeter of the village that had grown almost overnight from the influx of Ungai's victims, and those fleeing his influence.

No more than an hour later, to Kagome's satisfaction, she had fifty-six humans ready and willing to work for the youkai Lord of the West, and even forty-three hanyou that had arrived with the group of hanyou for the battle.

Being half-demon, most of them did not have steady homes, always being forced to move around for their own safety. This was the first chance any of them had ever had at a stable home. It helped their confidence in this offering of a home that the Lord they were to serve had a human mate, and a halfling son – one who would one day be the Western Lord himself.

Enfolding the entire group in her will, she moved them from the village to the palace, and dropping the barriers to allow everyone to move through, she led them into their new home, showing them to the servants quarters that she had not only decorated nicely, but expanded, making them the nicest servant's quarters probably ever found in any palace anywhere in the world.

Kagome quickly had them sorted into specific jobs, though she let it be known that the final say on their duties would lie with the Lord and his Lady, and then got them assigned to quarters, before taking her leave.

She paused on the outside, however, noting the approach to the palace was open, and that it held a commanding view of the countryside. While this would be a good thing once Sugimi-sama was in residence, right now, it might not be – bandits and all being a problem at times even in the Western Lands. She didn't want the new servants and guards here to have to start defending things so soon, so she placed another barrier, just like the one around the village – it would keep any with nefarious desires out.

Then, with a cheerful smile, she disappeared, heading back to her mate to see what he'd found out, if anything.

She stepped out of the ether to find Sesshoumaru calmly waiting for her, a brow cocked and an amused expression in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"It seems you are even more eager than I to get things settled, little mate. Why is that, I wonder?" he mused knowingly.

She raised a warning finger. "Don't tease me, Sesshoumaru. I want to get things done so we can finally end all this and go home. Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

He blinked. "You know it is not." He eyed her for a moment, then said, "I asked father about Kanna. All he would say is that she needed to go away for a time, and would return when ready. He hinted that it would be best for you and I to leave things be and allow her to do what she needs. I agreed."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at that, but didn't argue. "Fine. So... what else do we need to see settled before we can move on to getting _ourselves_ settled?"

"My father and his mate need to be shown their new home."

"Okay. Well, then, why don't you go fetch him, and then we can get a move on?" she shooed him off, ignoring the flat look he gave her at her choice of words.

She waited patiently for him to return, his father and Izayoi trailing along behind him looking quizzical. She smiled brightly at them both, ignoring Sesshoumaru's dour expression.

"Good morning, Sugimi-sama, Izayoi-sama! Did Sesshoumaru tell you what we needed you for?" she asked.

Sugimi shook his head. "No. He merely asked that we follow him," he replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes disgustedly. "Go figure," she sighed. "Well, it's like this. Since you are the Western Lord again, Sesshoumaru decided that you and Izayoi-sama needed decent lodgings. So, he had someone go pick out something suitable, and we've gotten it all ready and waiting for you. We just wanted to take you and show you your new home, that's all."

Both Sugimi and Izayoi looked startled, exchanging surprised glances, they looked from Sesshoumaru, who was still glowering at his mate, to Kagome, who was ignoring his glare with a lofty expression, and then Sugimi shrugged.

"I could have taken care of such a thing on my own, my son, but I thank you nonetheless. Why don't you show us where it is, then?" he asked pointedly, trying to get his stubborn son to pay attention and stop giving his mate dirty looks.

"Hn," he responded after a long second, and from one moment to the next, they were once more standing at the entrance to the palace that Kagome had just left not minutes before.

Sugimi blinked, stunned at the instantaneous transportation, but then shook his head to clear it, and looked with surprise at the stately castle that lay before them welcomingly.

"Well. I had not expected such a thing from _you,_ Sesshoumaru. This must be Kagome-sama's hand."

"No, no," she demurred, "this was all Sesshoumaru. He sent people off to look, I told you that, insisting that the place be what he called 'suitable'. Apparently, this place just _barely_ passed muster, if you can believe it. But he's always so picky," she sighed, ignoring the steady glare he'd been sending her for several minutes. "Anyway, I hope you like what I did with the inside, though of course, you are free to do whatever you want with it – I just thought to get it habitable again."

Izayoi's eyes were wide as they entered the palace complex – it reminded her greatly of her family's palace from so long ago, and made an ache settle into her heart as she thought of her lost past. But then she sent a sidelong glance at her mate, and thought of her son; smiling, she was unable to regret any of it. It had been a long path to get to this place, but it had been worth it – all of it.

The tour was accomplished quickly, as it was more than obvious that, though Kagome was ignoring it, Sesshoumaru desired to get his little mate alone, and not wanting to get caught between two of the kami who were having a spat, he encouraged them to go on and get themselves settled. After all, they'd done enough for everyone else, and it was time for them to have a chance to get their own lives picked up and figured out.

Kagome sighed with inward relief; while she loved all her friends and wanted everyone around them to be happy, she really wanted to get down to the business of just being Kagome – Sesshoumaru's mate, not the goddess of balance, and not everyone's benefactor. While she didn't mind at all making sure everyone had what they needed, she finally felt like being a little selfish and taking time just for her little family.

As the palace faded away, and the village faded back into view, Kagome smiled whole-heartedly at Sesshoumaru, promises of never-ending eternities glowing in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru accepted those promises, giving them back to the giver until even time could not compete, and fled from between them.

~oOo~

Kagome watched with a contented smile as Sesshoumaru instructed Jaken to retrieve the children from Kaede; it was time for them to go home.

She felt such a profound relief at that knowledge; for too long she had been homeless, in a way, wandering all over the lands and even the other realms like a gypsy with wanderlust. But while she'd always liked to travel around and see things, she'd always loved having a home – someplace to come back to when she got tired of traveling around.

And while technically that home was a cave in the Western Lands, she had resources – it wouldn't be like living in Koga's cave would have been. She frowned a little as she thought of him – she'd been very wrong about him, it had become very clear there at the end. She could only be glad that she'd escaped the fate he'd had planned for her.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms at those thoughts, feeling a bit chilled, immediately, Sesshoumaru was there, wrapping his pelt around her comfortingly.

"Why do you think of such things, Kagome?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her beneath his pelt. "That happened in the past, and will never happen again. As if I would allow such a weak creature to harm one I protect – you should never have feared him for even an instant."

Kagome turned in his arms to look at him, her eyes a little haunted. But as he looked at her, he realized it wasn't just that – it was everything she'd seen and done since she'd been brought here. It was all inside her, and she needed the time to heal as much as to bond with him and their new family. Her soul was tattered, but it was intact, and he vowed that it would be healed completely, and by _his_ hand.

He loved her too much, though he wasn't one to say it very often, to see that pained expression in her eyes, and not do everything he could to chase it away.

"I know, Sesshoumaru. And I knew you would come. But it doesn't change that it happened – or any of the other ugly things we've been through. They're all here inside me, and won't ever go away. But that's okay," she sighed after a moment, seeing the desire in his eyes to wrap her soul in his and protect her forever, "because it's not just the bad that's there. There's a lot more good, happy memories, and that's what counts."

She managed a smile for him, then, just as Jaken arrived with the children and Kaede. Letting her go after holding her gaze for a moment longer to make sure she would be okay, he inclined his head and stepped back so that she could speak with the elder miko and make her goodbyes. While she did that, he summoned Ah-Uhn and had both children and Jaken mount the dragon in preparation for their leavetaking.

"I'll check back in in a few days, Kaede, just to see how everyone is doing. But don't hesitate to call me if something happens, or even Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice warming with affection. "The barriers around the village, though... those will be staying, so you should be safe from pretty much everything." With a look at the woman who'd been a mentor for so long, she reached over and hugged her with honest affection, and then stepped back and turned to follow her mate, a final wave over her shoulder to the old miko sent along before they vanished from sight.

She smiled at the wonder-filled voices of the children and Jaken's wide eyes at sight of the other realms as they wandered the paths, taking a slightly longer trip than was strictly necessary. She knew he was doing it for Rin and Shippo, to let them see something that very few living ever had.

It was worth it; the looks of awe and innocent wonder on their faces were something she would never forget, and with a sidelong glance at Sesshoumaru, she saw that though he was not looking at them directly, he most certainly was watching their reactions.

After a few minutes of walking along, some of the worlds that could be reached from the paths showing through every so often for the children's benefit, Sesshoumaru ended the little walk, drawing them back into their earthbound realm to land lightly before the entrance to the cave.

The cave that Kagome had changed.

The one that _didn't_ look like what Sesshoumaru was expecting it to look like.

He turned to her with a cocked brow, and she smiled charmingly at him.

"Well... did you think I was so busy taking care of everyone else, that I didn't think about our home, too? I wanted things settled enough so we could come home today, with the children, and be comfortable." Her smile widened. "And I did, and we're going to be. Come on, let's go in!"

The children slid off Ah-Uhn with excited chatter echoing through the area, and Sesshoumaru let loose of the dragon as soon as Jaken clambered down as well, letting him go off to find food. Brow still quirked, he stepped through the entrance she had created, then looked around at the changes thoughtfully. He had to admit – the cave looked like a home, now, and not some hole in the wall place to sleep. She had considered their comfort and the necessities, as well.

He wandered deeper, wondering what she had done that had the children silent – that was not a normal state with them, but when he looked into their little areas, he understood immediately – she had given them space for themselves, with things neither would normally ever have had access to. Neither child knew what to say, but he decided that he was quite happy with the silence. And from the looks of things, the children would be busy with their own activities for some time.

_Only one place left to see, _he thought, and stepped into the smaller cavern that held the hot spring. A rather heated look entered his eyes, then – she had set their room at the far end of the cavern, with screens for privacy around the bathing area. That left quite a lot of space for their own area, and when he stepped into it, his eyes fell on the bed, and froze.

A predatory smirk lifted his lips as he took in the black bedding – he knew just what his little mate had been thinking when she chose that color, and he would be happy to accommodate her desires to see him laid across that bed with nothing on.

As soon as the children were in their own beds, and they had some privacy, of course. It would, after all, take some time for Kagome to enjoy the full effect of what she was craving, and if they didn't have enough time in the normal scheme of things, then he would just _make_ the time. He considered for a moment, as he stared at the bed waiting for he and his mate, that it was a very useful thing, being a kami... very useful, indeed.

He turned just slightly to look at her over his shoulder when she wandered into the room, and his smirk took on an even more wicked edge as she looked at him, then the bed, and flushed.

"Was there a specific reason you chose black, mate?" he teased, allowing his pelt to lay at the foot of the bed as he removed his swords from his sash. "I would have thought you would have wanted something with more... vibrancy. Personally, I would have enjoyed crimson – you would look most delicious draped nude across such a color."

"_Sesshoumaru!"_ she hissed, waving her hands at him as she looked over her shoulder with embarrassment. He caught what her eyes were fixed on with such horror – Jaken had wandered into the room, probably to inquire into what orders his master had – but it was clear he'd caught an earful, because the poor gami was greener than Sesshoumaru had ever seen him.

The god of chaos was the only one in the room not embarrassed at all by what his retainer had heard. "If you do not wish to hear such things, Jaken, you will remain outside of this room," he said blandly, turning back to look at the bed one more time even as the little gami scrambled out of there with a, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" trailing behind him.

Kagome groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Great... just great. That whole thing just got ruined by visions of getting interrupted by Jaken." She lifted her head to glare at her shameless mate. "At this rate, that bed you seem so fascinated with won't be getting _any_ use other than for_ sleep_," she warned, before turning on her heel to stomp out of the room.

She froze as Sesshoumaru said, "Do not bet on that, little mate. You would lose such a bet before it even got off the ground." Not pausing as she had, he swept by her imperiously, heading back out into the main room; exhorting Jaken to gather wood for the fire, he began setting their new home to rights for their first day in it without further ado.

Kagome didn't say one word – after all, what could she say to her lecher of a mate?

She really didn't want to argue the point, anyway, because he was right – that bed would be getting_ plenty_ of use.

Just as soon as it was bedtime.

~oOo~

A/N: This story, I am proud to say, took 2nd Best Action/Adventure at the IYFG this term! I thought it was a great way to go out with a bang – only one more chapter left, and then probably an epilogue to finish.

I wanted to thank everyone that has followed along with this story, and I hope you enjoy it for many years to come!

Amber


	77. The End of One Journey

**Chapter 76: The End of One Journey...**

It had been a few months since the defeat of Ungai and Sosa, and life had finally settled down. Kagome was most pleased with how things were going, though she was finding herself a little busier than she would have liked with this balance thing.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had no problems with his new duties, and when Kagome would fuss about hers, would simply tell her to quit whining and do what she had to do.

It's not like it took her any real amount of time to do any of it.

She would loftily ignore him, of course.

Sugimi had eased back into his rule of the west quite easily, and things were running smoothly, at least on his end. The business of the heir, on the other hand...

Inuyasha was fighting being domesticated and tamed with all of his might. He wanted nothing to do with being the heir.

Sesshoumaru found the whole thing quite amusing and watched every bit of it like modern people watched half-hour sitcoms – snack food included.

After a while, Kagome had to admit, she joined in, and before long, the side wall of the cave had become like a big screen tv, watching the contretemps the half demon would get up to, all of her little family sitting around watching and laughing their rears off at his antics.

Everyone especially loved the shock collar – he really looked hilarious with his hair sticking out every which way. With a sigh, Kagome mused that it was a good thing they had centuries, because it was going to take all of them to get the boy whipped into shape.

She had popped in to see her family a few times since their win, but only briefly, being well-pleased with the changes she could see in the future, and took a few minutes to muse over the twists and turns of time. Even as a goddess, time was confusing. After a couple of minutes, she shrugged it off – the whole thing was headache inducing, and it was just easier to accept everything as it came.

Sesshoumaru tried to explain it to her, once, the part that possibility played in the flow of time, but the whole thing got too complicated for her to want to even think about, and she quickly distracted him, changing the sheets on their bed to crimson, and laying across them naked.

It had worked – too well, as a matter of fact - and had led directly to where she was now... sitting in the hotspring in their room, staring at her mate as he caressed her belly with gentle, awed hands, and told her something that really, subconsciously, she'd known, it just hadn't kicked in consciously...

She was pregnant.

Tears filled her eyes as she almost stopped breathing for a moment, and then she sighed as he met her eyes, his own just as emotion filled as hers.

"He is strong," he said, and Kagome could feel what Sesshoumaru meant, the little life in her answering the flaring of her mate's aura with pulses of its own – very _aggressive_ pulses, and she couldn't help but laugh - it was definitely male, and _very_ definitely warning its sire _away_. He was basically growling at his father and staking a claim on his mother.

Sesshoumaru responded back by growling loudly and pulsing his aura

quite strongly, establishing exactly who was alpha, and immediately, their son submitted, his little aura softening and butting up against his sire's in apology. Magnanimously, his sire also softened his in acceptance, his aura curling around his son's and soothing the pup back into a somnolent state.

Kagome chuckled once that was all over. "Well, I guess you were right. A boy it is."

"Of course. My line has always produced sons as first and second pups. Daughters have only come as third and fourth – if then."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed. "Gee, how boringly predictable."

"It works well for planning heirs," he responded smoothly.

"Hm," was all she said. Silence fell for a few moments, and then... "I guess it's going to be a few centuries or so until we can go off and explore the universe together," she said, her nose wrinkling. "And I was so looking forward to that, too."

"We have plenty of time, mate. It is not as if we have only a limited amount of it, after all." He sat back against the rocks surrounding the spring and gazed at Kagome, a contented expression clear on his face.

That expression reminded her... "I was rather surprised to see Kanna when we visited after Inuyasha and Nyoko finally did the deed," she said, laying her head back against the boulder behind her. "But I'm glad that Nyoko managed to bring life to her... now, she has her own life, and her own will, and doesn't need to find a master to control her. For the first time, she's happy."

"Hn. Indeed... she has earned her freedom, that is certain. Kagura, on the other hand..." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he thought about the kaze who was still a captive of his mother, unable to escape. "It seems that she cannot be trusted with her freedom – she acts more of a child who is unable to order her own life dependably than Inuyasha."

That reminder of the kaze had Kagome scowling. As much as she disliked the woman, she still wasn't comfortable with what was essentially slavery. After all, in her era, such a thing was illegal and considered heinous. Here, though, it was just a fact of life.

She was still undecided whether she should intervene on Kagura's behalf or not, but she was definitely leaning in the direction of freeing the female – after all, the time she'd been stuck dealing with Sesshoumaru's horrid mother was like a prison sentence, and she was pretty sure the whole thing could be considered time served.

Sesshoumaru answered her thoughts calmly. "I do not believe the situation is as you think it is, Kagome," he began, a sly look in his eyes. "The last time I spoke with my mother, Kagura had no desire to be 'freed'. I do believe that she and my mother have... bonded."

Kagome blinked, then blinked again, shocked at what her mate was implying. "Ummm... bonded?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, mate, bonded," he answered, amused. "They seemed to be enjoying each other's company quite enthusiastically, actually."

She blanched. "Okay... that's too much information, Sesshoumaru," she said, looking queasy. "Let's talk about something else, why don't we?"

He chuckled, watching as she began washing – as though to wash away what her ears had just heard.

"Very well... what do you wish to speak of?"

"Anything but that," she shot back instantly.

"Then, since you are unwilling to continue that path of conversation, Kagome," he said, a certain glint in his eyes, "perhaps you would be willing to help me with a rather... _persistent_... problem of mine."

It took a moment for what he was alluding to to sink in, but when it did...

The only things to be heard after that point were sounds of passion...

… And a laughed, "You lecherous dog!"

~oOo~

Kagome was just about getting to the end of her rope with Miroku and Sango, when, by fortunate chance – for them, anyway – they finally stopped pussyfooting around and got to the good parts.

To be straight about it, though, it was mostly Sango holding things up with her peculiar aversion to affection – especially in public. Miroku had finally managed to convince her that she could at least show her affection in private, however, and that managed to keep an irate goddess off her tail.

Barely.

In fact, Kagome was very tempted to go have a little talk with a certain taijiya's father, and then drag him back from the netherworld by his ear to make _him_ talk to _Sango._ She decided in the end, though, that would probably just send the poor woman into hysterics, and decided against it.

Barely.

At any rate, now that they were settled, she could strike one more item off of her 'end of the war' agenda, and was one step closer to relaxing with her own mate.

Of course, he pointed out with a certain suspicious blandness that they could already _be_ relaxing together if she didn't feel such a need to meddle in everyone elses lives.

She ignored him.

He reflected that she was becoming quite good at that when what he was saying didn't suit her purposes...

And then there was Kisho and Kikyou.

Now that was an interesting mating – and an even _more_ interesting family reunion when Kisho finally took his new mate home with him.

Youkai being what they were, his family had absolute fits that he had mated a human female rather than another fire elemental, and the fits quickly became fights – that rapidly began to spill over into the Western Lands when their own lands got too small to hold everyone that wanted in on the brawl.

That ended up involving Sugimi, Inuyasha... and her mate, since he was not about to let some pointless infighting scar his home.

Of course, no one was more irate than Kagome when she caught wind of just what was going on, and the new goddess on the block suddenly became quite well known overnight when she doused everyone's flames and ranted at them for most of an entire day.

While glowing.

Blindingly.

After she was through with them, Kisho's family, indeed, every member of the clan, was quite happy to leave them alone.

Once the dust had settled there, the two were quite happy together, and Kikyou was very quickly expecting.

Kagome was interested to see what a human/fire elemental hybrid would look like.

She and Sesshoumaru had decided not to announce her own pregnancy, figuring it would become apparent in time with no need for get-togethers for the sole purpose of bragging.

_Which it would be_, reflected Kagome... Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to help himself and she just knew it, since he was already patting himself on the back.

Still, while things weren't perfect, they were a damn sight better than they had been, and Kagome was overall pretty pleased with what she and Sesshoumaru had done.

Mostly.

There was always Inuyasha to muck things up.

~oOo~

Visibly pregnant now and glowing with it, Kagome glared at her hanyou friend with every bit of her goddess-powered rage, and let loose on him.

Everyone in the vicinity covered their ears – except Sesshoumaru. He wanted to hear EVERYTHING she said to his brother. In stereo – and surround sound.

"_What were you thinking!"_ she shrieked first, hands planted on her hips as she chewed him out. "What ever gave you the idea that creating another Shikon no Tama was a _good idea!_"

He cowered at that, ears flat to his head as he looked guiltily back at his mate, who shook her head. "Oh, no, you don't, Inuyasha," Nyoko growled. "I warned you to stay out of my scrolls, but you didn't listen. This is all on your head, you idiot."

Fuming, Kagome held out one hand for the scroll, her foot tapping impatiently. "Hand it over already, Inuyasha. You had better be glad your mate caught you out in time – or else _you'd_ be in a hole on the other side of the _universe!_"

Reluctantly, but not daring to argue, the hanyou handed the scroll over, and then Kagome looked at Nyoko with warning. "Keep a leash on him, Nyoko. He's too much of a child sometimes to let loose on his own. If I have to interrupt my peaceful existence again to come stop another stupid idea of his, your mate will be wearing his ears on his ass!"

Sesshoumaru, who by this time was practically beaming – at least, for one as expressionless as he was, anyway – finally grasped his mate's arm, pulling her closer while trying to calm her a bit.

"Come, mate, this is not good for the pup." Then he looked at his thoroughly cowed brother and added his own threat. "If you disturb my mate's quiet one more time for your idiocy, then _I_ will do _worse_ than what she is threatening – are we clear?"

Scowling now, Inuyasha just glared at his brother, muttering imprecations under his breath.

"_Inuyasha,_" came a warning voice from an irate Kagome, and he finally subsided, taking himself back into the Western Palace to sulk in some dark corner for a while – at least until everyone had forgotten his latest stupid stunt.

Which might, admittedly, take a while, since Kagome had quite a long memory. As did Sesshoumaru.

At that point, Nyoko wisely took all her scrolls and hid them away quite nicely – there would never be another hanyou-precipitated disaster in the making – at least, not by anything that could be traced to _her._

~oOo~

As happy as Kagome was with her mate, that was not to say that everything was perfect.

Sesshoumaru was, after all, still Sesshoumaru.

That was never more apparent than when he, his brother, and his father were caught by Kagome – via direct mate mind link with Sesshoumaru – harassing Touran, whom had been caught crossing one toe over the line between the east and the Western Lands.

Just after deadly insults had been exchanged, but before swords could be drawn, Kagome stepped primly out of the ether, looked at the now frozen tableau, and then decided to pin the whole mess on her mate.

After all, he was now a god, and should at least be acting like an adult... not out panther baiting.

"Sesshoumaru," she began ominously, fingers tapping out a dangerous rhythm against her folded arms, "would you mind explaining just what you three imbeciles think you are _doing?_"

Touran watched with fascination – and glee - as her favorite enemies got called out – in front of her...

"I am defending our home from unnecessary encroachment by undesirable pests," he responded loftily, narrowing his eyes on his mate.

"Encroaching?" she repeated darkly, her voice just screaming 'I am not impressed with your excuse'. "The edge of her clothes barely drifted over the border with the Western Lands. You want I should make it worse?"

Glaring at her mate balefully, then swinging that deadly gaze on Sugimi and Inuyasha, she reached out and grabbed Touran's arm, and deliberately pulled her over the border to stand next to her. "How's that?" she growled at the three males. Pinning Sesshoumaru once more with that deadly gaze the minute he opened his mouth, she said, "And even worse..." and the two of them disappeared, and instantly, Sesshoumaru knew just what Kagome had done.

_She had taken the panther to their home._

Now, as an invited guest, none of them could touch her, and Sesshoumaru, Sugimi, and Inuyasha were feeling rather put out about that.

Sugimi eyed his son. "Your mate drained the entertainment out of my day, Sesshoumaru. "And even worse, there is a panther in my lands that I cannot now kick out. What are you going to do about this?"

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, "he's whipped. What do ya think he's gonna do? He's gonna go home and sulk until the stench of cat is gone – and then whine."

He missed the glowing green whip coming at him, but it didn't. Inuyasha ended up on his ass, and Sesshoumaru disappeared to trail after his mate and take her to task for involving herself in his battles.

She was waiting with a flat look when he arrived, and didn't seem in the mood to see things his way.

"Battles? Haven't you had enough of those to last a lifetime just recently?"

Her voice was rather blank, but Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled. He knew she was very irate.

But so was he. He really didn't want the reek of panther in his home – and he let her know that, in no uncertain terms.

Kagome got a stubborn look on her face, smirked, and said, "Fine. Then I don't want to smell the scent of _dog_!"

Within moments, there was no scent of Touran – but his mate was gone, too.

She'd taken and invited _herself_ to _Touran's_ realms.

Now, much as Touran really was enjoying seeing this play out, she wasn't prepared to have two feuding kami in her house, and really hoped the two would work things out – somewhere _else_.

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru showed up, and Kagome was suddenly a crying ball of harmless fluff in his arms.

It seemed that even the kami couldn't avoid mood swings when pregnant.

With nothing more than glares at each other, Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored Touran, and gathering his mate in his arms, disappeared, headed for home, and a nice, soothing bath for her.

It appeared that if he were to ever desire to have any further entertaining run-ins with Touran and her group, he would have to find a way for his little mate to be kept ignorant of his plans.

That would _not_ be an easy task.

~oOo~

As winter approached, Kagome decided, heavily pregnant or not, that she wanted to visit the Western Palace, and so hauled her family right behind her as she traipsed cheerfully through the ether only to appear in the castle courtyard, scaring a few soldiers into early deaths when they all popped out of nowhere.

Ignoring the fracas in the yard with grand indifference, Kagome sailed into the palace, and was soon seated in a nice warm room with a nice warm fire. She made _sure_ it was warm, and everyone in the place appreciated it, too – it was getting _cold_ out.

It didn't take long for more stories of Inuyasha's recalcitrance when it came to the business of being trained for the position of heir was introduced into the conversation.

With a shake of her head, Kagome sat Sugimi, Izayoi, and Nyoko down, and making sure her mate kept Inuyasha _out_, had a little talk with them...

Inuyasha was not shaping up, and Kagome had decided it was time he accept his fate. She had no qualms about lying to him to get him to do so, either.

With the agreement of the others, Inuyasha was called into the room, and Sugimi laid it out for him.

"Inuyasha, your mother and I have conferred with your brother and Kagome-sama, and we have made some decisions," he said to his rather nervous younger son. "It was never hidden that I would at some point be naming you heir to the West – but you have fought us on this, and since you are so unwilling, we have decided that I will wait to name an heir until your Lady Mother has birthed me another son."

Inuyasha's eyes had grown wide at that, and he smiled, relieved. "Keh! That's more like it!"

"But... once your younger brother has been named heir, you will have to submit to him as heir, and someday as Lord. You will always be a prince of this house, and with that, comes submission to the alpha."

Inuyasha's celebrating immediately came to a screeching halt.

'Wait... _what?"_ he yelled. "Me, submit to some little yapper? Hell, no - that's the craziest idea I've ever heard! I wouldn't even submit to that asshole over there-" he pointed at Sesshoumaru, until Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and he dropped his finger, "-what the hell makes you think I'll do it for anyone else?"

And Kagome had him. She knew he would never agree to something like that – Inuyasha was constitutionally incapable of submitting to another male... except his father, because he knew better there. But anyone else? No way, no how.

"Shut up and sit down, Inuyasha," she said coolly, surprising him with her serious tone. "If you do not want to be the heir, then someone else will have to be, and you will have to bow to their will someday. Get used to it."

"But... Kagome, you know I can't do that! I won't. And you can't make me, wench!" he hissed, and then hissed again when his brother's whip sizzled his skin again with warning to watch his mouth.

"Well, Inuyasha, those are your choices," she retorted. "Either grow the hell up and leave your damn childhood behind, or be prepared to submit to a new alpha when that time comes. You can't expect to be top dog, when you won't accept the responsibility that goes with it. Simple."

Inuyasha stared at them all, pissed as hell, but unable to do anything about it. They had him over a barrel, and he knew it.

After a time spent fuming and trying to find an out, he finally gave in – _grudgingly_.

"Fine. I'll do this stupid heir thing... but I really, really, hate you all right now," he groused as he stomped out of the room.

Kagome giggled behind her hand at his attitude, and shook her head. "What a drama queen," she finally said.

Izayoi looked at her, chuckling. "How did you learn to manage him so well?" she asked.

"Lot's of liberal application of the kotodama. Sometimes, getting something through his hard head is only possible by hitting it with something harder. In this case, that happens to be the ground," she answered wryly, as the others all laughed – and Sesshoumaru thought back fondly to the many times he'd seen that particular method of persuasion practiced on his foolish younger sibling.

"Well, it worked, so I won't argue with it," Sugimi sighed. "But it _is_ going to get rather annoying if I have to call you in to bludgeon him into cooperating over every little thing."

Kagome grinned, and everyone at the table looked at her sideways – that grin, on her face, was really scary.

"Oh... don't worry. It'll only take once or twice, and then all you'll have to do is _threaten_ to call me in."

Everyone – besides Sesshoumaru - laughed again, and the subject was dropped.

It was time to move on to other things... because the end of this journey, simply opened the door for their next one.

But that is a tale for another day.

~oOo~

A/N: YAY! I FINALLY finished it! Of course, there is a small epilogue coming to wrap things up all neatly, but for the most part this baby is done!

Amber


	78. Epilogue: Endless Paths as One

**Epilogue: Endless Paths as One**

~oOo~

Time...

She was still trying to gain even the most basic understanding of it's function, even after six hundred years.

It had been that many years since the war with Sosa, and the world was becoming beautiful again – as were the beings in it. It was really needless to say, but her birth era was not even recognizable anymore, nor were the people in it. They were all much closer to hanyou than human and youkai now, and Kagome was never more pleased with the differences than when the changes she and Sesshoumaru had begun to institute had come to fruition so easily – it meant that they were on the right path.

Of course, it would take many more thousands of years for it all to be restored to its former glory – what it had been before Sosa's manipulations. But their start was good...

She smiled wistfully as her mind roamed back over the last six hundred years.

Her mate, her children, her friends and loved ones and family – all of them so precious.

It stood without saying that the original close group had expanded greatly with many children being born to happy couples. A whole new generation was wreaking havoc on the lands... she laughed aloud as she thought of Inuyasha's children. He was reaping his own behavior in spades now with twin sons and a daughter, and she couldn't help but enjoy the hell out of that. Sesshoumaru did as well... though he would oftimes look at his own sons with narrowed eyes after some particular mischief they'd perpetrated that reminded him of his brother.

Two boys... with an odd family group. On one side, their father's side, with their grandmother and her 'lover' Kagura, and then Sugimi. And on her side... oh, that's where it got confusing. Her birth mother, their blood grandmother – and Amaterasu, her re-birth mother. She took great delight in her 'grandchildren', and was quite proud to brag to the other kami about them – and their antics.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. Amaterasu still loved dropping thorny little problems in her lap and then cheerfully disappearing...

Miroku and Sango had produced quite a large group of children, eventually having eight, at which point Sango made her husband practice some restraint, as she refused to have any more children to deal with. They had lived for many, many years, but had finally passed on about three hundred years ago, and Kagome still missed them. Reincarnation was such a pain...

Rin and Shippo, the two scamps... both grown and with their own mates now. Shippo and Kanna having taken a liking to each other, were now very happy together, raising a family of their own. And Rin... her beautiful little Rin. A glowing woman that had caught the attention of Kikyou and Kisho's eldest son. They had been mated for almost a century now.

Even Sugimi and Izayoi had given Inuyasha several new siblings that he absolutely avoided dealing with whenever possible... it was funny to watch the lengths he'd go to to get away from them. They were just as mischievous as his own children – Kagome pondered the fact that their line produced such reprehensible scoundrels many times...

Just like her own mate.

But she loved him endlessly, anyway.

And now...

Now, the time had finally come – their children were old enough and on their own, things were running smoothly enough, and they were about to embark on the exploration of the universe that they had both looked forward to for so long.

Of course, it went without saying that were anything to go wrong, they could be recalled at any time, but they had made everyone aware that they were only to be summoned if something so entirely serious that no one else could deal with it happened.

This time was their time... a honeymoon, of sorts – something they hadn't had in the beginning because of the circumstances. But now they were free to go off together and Kagome was looking forward to it with alacrity.

They had been through so much together... truly – and she couldn't help but to think back to to the day her feet had been set on this path. The day Sesshoumaru had died.

At the memory, which was as vivid to her mind in that moment as it had been when it happened, remembered pain clenched her heart, and she almost cried at the feel of it... just the _memory_ hurt so much, the thought of ever being without him an agony that even with the mind of a goddess, she could not comprehend.

She looked up at the stars above her head, then, and breathed in deeply to control herself as his presence swelled over her – instantly comforting her and calming those old feelings down as he moved to pull her against his chest.

"Do not dwell on such things, koi. It was long ago, and will never happen again, you know this," he soothed, tightening his grip on her as she leaned into him, her emotions still in a bit of a turmoil. He could feel quite well how much pain those particular memories caused her, and wished he could just erase them, sometimes. But then he would look at what had come from his death...

No... he could never regret it.

Still, he understood, because it had been just as difficult for him when she had died. He'd been there with them all in spirit, and it had pained him greatly to watch her suffer and die, her body shredded and almost unrecognizable. He'd wanted so badly to destroy Naraku for what he'd done to her, but all he could do was watch as she died, and wait for her, like he'd said he would.

That had been the single hardest day of his life.

But then, there was the other end of the spectrum – the best days of his life... his mating day, and the births of his sons. He would never forget the birth of his eldest, especially.

Neither would anyone else, really.

It had never occurred to either he or his mate that their children would be born with divine attributes – they had simply never considered it. But when his heir was born, it was discovered that despite his inu heritage, he had elemental affinities – especially earth, and he had announced his own birth quite loudly - with an earthquake.

Fortunately, nothing had been destroyed nor had anyone been injured or killed by it, but it had certainly caught the land's attentions.

For that reason, he had named his heir Asumuba, or earth mover. And he had been most assiduous in training the boy from a very early age – after all, it would not do for the pup to cause earthquakes just because he was having a tantrum, or because he felt like flexing his metaphorical muscles. But the things that he could do with any amount of earth was sometimes astounding, and Sesshoumaru was quite proud of his heir.

And then his second son... no less powerful than his brother, his power had manifested in an entirely different manner, one his mate was quite pleased with, and it became her duty to train him, as his affinity was much closer to her own, than to his father and brother's.

He had power over life – and flesh of any type. He could heal it, or destroy it, kill it, form it into anything he chose. He was like a sculptor, but his medium was flesh and blood rather than marble or any other inanimate object. With this ability came great responsibility, and Kagome made sure her son was trained right – and made aware that just because he could do something, didn't mean he _should._

The power over life and healing was not one to be taken lightly, and they had simply named him Shisei, meaning life and death, because that was his nature.

_No..._ he mused, despite the pain he and his mate had both suffered before becoming kami, he would not change any of it a bit, for if he did, he would not have what he had now...

And he would never give his mate and pups up for any reason whatsoever.

They were worth any price, and he would gladly pay it again if he had to – though he was most thankful that he did not have to, he chuckled inwardly as his attention was taken once more by his mate, who was now saying her last goodbyes and giving last minute instructions to their newly arrived sons before they took their leave.

He himself had already said his farewells, giving instructions to his sons, and even visiting his father to make sure things were running smoothly there, as well. He didn't want to be interrupted for a long time to come – this time with his mate was time he was greatly looking forward to, and he planned to make the most of it.

Finally, as Kagome hugged their sons one last time, he came to stand behind her and pull her back into his arms; with an incline of his head to his sons, he allowed his form and his mates to become nothing more than energy, and with a brilliant streak of light across now dark skies, they disappeared into the heavens, bound for the edges of the universe...

And then beyond.

As they raced comets and explored newly born worlds, visited young stars and experienced the rush of supernovae, anyone seeing them would not see two beings...

They would see only one, male and female combined in perfect harmony and endless, eternal love, bound to each other until the universe ended.

Which it never would – because that was its nature... it had no end, only a beginning, much like the love story of Sesshoumaru, God of Chaos, and Kagome, Goddess of Balance.

_I love you, Sesshoumaru..._

_And I love you, Kagome, my beautiful mate._

_Always._

~oOo~

A/N: And DONE! I'm actually crying... it is finally finished, after over two years and around two hundred and seventy-thousand words. I can't believe I've managed to close this story!

I would like to thank all those who've read and left reviews, and who've nominated this story for so many awards. It has been a pleasure – and most of all, thanks to r0o, for the arts she's done for this story, and to Trugemini, whose support and caring have managed to get me to finish this tale. Tru... I hope you still love your story!

Amber


End file.
